


【卡樱】Masks (中译 已授权)

by Mycrofatty



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu story, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hate to Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 240,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycrofatty/pseuds/Mycrofatty
Summary: 当春野樱在送走鸣人和追回佐助小组的人离村后，她怎么也想不到自己竟然会被袭击。超出她预料的还有——那晚发生的事把她的人生完全改变了。本文中樱的里人格邪恶得出人意料，而乌鸦扮演起了残酷的导师角色，暗部的复杂性得以体现，以及樱明白了她到底有多恨卡卡西（也同时意识到他们在很多方面糟糕地相似着。）
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	1. 牛奶

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Masks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967712) by [madstoryteller999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madstoryteller999/pseuds/madstoryteller999). 



> 此篇为madstoryteller 《Masks》的中译，原文地址在上
> 
> （抱歉之前的章节在Po的时候都忘记更新格式了，现在已经改正，给大家带来阅读上的不便表示非常内疚呜呜呜）

Already permitted by original author who is so kind and nice plz read her original work if possible!

牛奶

 **作者的话** ：  
我已经酝酿了好几年来写这篇文章，现在我终于找到勇气开始写了。在原作中的樱也许是世界上最好的医忍，但我总觉得她（以及火影中的其他女角色）都该塑造得能与鸣人、佐助、卡卡西、鼬这些男性角色相提并论。也就是说，她应该被推入绝境，被伤害到破碎，面临无穷的挑战，就像其他男性角色一样。岸本齐史对于女忍的塑造很明显是带着性别歧视的，当到了关键的战场时，总是男性角色承担了更多的责任，而女人则被贬低到医疗役或者是后援之类的角色，这种情况真的就还挺让人恼火的。  
所以，是的，这个故事将会是黑暗现实向的，甚至有时候会很血腥，但也会有风格与此对应相对柔和的部分。毕竟我想把这篇写成爱情故事。  
希望大家喜欢！

太阳即将沉入地平线，夕阳的余晖将道路和周围的建筑笼罩在金色的光里。樱无意于欣赏眼前的景色，她的思绪被别的东西所占满了。  
佐助的寻回小队已经出发好几个小时了，她早就擦干了自己脸上的泪水，母亲在她离开时粗鲁地叫她买的东西她也在杂货店买齐了（她的母亲一点也不在意自己的女儿的痛苦吗？），但她还是无法忽视自己胃部在整个下午都有的沉沉下坠的感觉。自从几小时前发生的那件事开始，那个声音——帮助她在中忍考试中打倒井野的那股力量——就一直在她的身体中异常的兴奋。 尽管她已然习惯了它总在说些离谱的话，但它从未听起来这样真实可闻。  
 **太软弱了** ，那个声音咆哮着， **软弱，软弱，软弱**  
出于正义的愤慨让她脊背挺直地往家走去，春野樱做的事找不出错处，她确实尝试过用自己对佐助的爱说服他，当这点失败之后，她已经别无选择了。她没法伤害她爱着的男孩，这将会是其他人要干的事。  
当她还是孩子的时候，樱从未认真关注过忍者或者是战斗相关的事。但是跟着井野的脚步，春野樱学会了如何做一个女忍者。她在忍者学院的成绩是最好的，也仅仅只在体术和其他方面略低于那些男生。春野樱不能训练出过多的肌肉，毕竟她的身体不被允许留下疤痕，因为这不是一位真正的女性应该有的模样。春野樱的母亲和她选择当忍者的目标妥协了，只要她遵循这个条件，而她的父亲——一位平民商贩——对此不置一词。  
春野樱是个很优秀的女忍者，她在学院的老师是这么告诉她的。她的查克拉量是中等水平，但她拥有绝佳的查克拉控制力，这也就是说，如果她选择做医忍的话，她会是个很不错的医忍。  
 **你为什么不亲自让你最亲爱的佐助君流血呢？我打赌他的血会非常，非常的漂亮。**  
樱为了那个声音所说的话恶心得面色发白。“你是个暴力的疯子。”  
就她所见的而言，这条路上了无人烟，但她依旧压低了自己的声音：“我是绝对不会那样对待佐助君的，也不会那样对待任何人！”  
 **你没办法永远把我锁在身体里。**  
哦，她就是这么打算的，樱愤慨地想着。  
她的脚趾踢到了路上的一块石头，与此同时，她听到身下传来声布料扯断的声响。她低头看去时，发现她的凉鞋带被绊住撕开了。她弯下身去试着修补，如果她能够逮住松开的那端并且在这打个结的话……  
她的注意力集中在修复凉鞋上，刚买的牛奶被她放在一旁。尽快把鞋修好，那她就能快点回家，埋在她的枕头里哭上一整晚了。春野樱紧咬着下唇，她拽着绳结的两段竭力将它们拴在一起。  
她的动作因听到身后的脚步声停滞了下来。  
“那是什么声音？”她低声呢喃，心脏在胸腔里狂跳。春野樱从她半跪的姿势站了起来，手指还在颤抖。  
很多年后，春野樱会回想这个晚上所发生的事。她会叹于这些事发生得太快了——悬念的长期积累与爆发只存在于传统歌剧和小说里，现实则完全不同。  
因为在现实里，春野樱没有收到任何预兆。  
“看看我们发现了什么。”  
她两侧的树丛里钻出三个成年男人。平民；因为他们没穿着忍者制服。但他们看起来健壮又修长，而他们的眼神让春野樱的手不自觉地伸入自己的口袋里，当发现口袋里空无一物时她的胃不安地搅动着，她把武器放在家里了。  
“粉头发，”他们当中的一个发出刺耳的声响，朝她靠近：“这可不多见，是不是？”  
“你们想要什么？”樱质问着。她的大脑缓慢地尝试处理着她正遭遇到的这场意外。她平安无恙地走过这条小路这么多次，为什么是今天?  
第三个男人走上前，从另外两人给他让路的姿态判断，他应该是这个团队的头儿。他的身形也是最大的，男人留着一头黑色头发，和一双很大的深黑色的眼睛。  
“我是一名忍者，”樱警告到：“别再靠近了。”  
“是吗？”第三个男人拉长语调说道，咧开嘴角露出雪白的牙齿：“看着不像啊。”  
春野樱的心沉入谷底，她的身边没有苦无和直刀，如果他们再靠近一些的话，她就要——她只能赤手空拳地和他们对抗。  
当第一个男人卑劣地笑着尝试抓住她的腰时，春野樱猛退了一步。她看到第二个男人从她的背后靠近，但她没法躲开，男人扯住她的头发，又厚又硬的手掌扯住她的头发拉住她，连头皮都因撕裂开始滴血。  
春野樱扭动身体——无视头发被扯离头皮所带来的尖锐的疼痛——这样就能将一条腿踢高。她的脚掌正正踢中男人的脸，但她的力气对于一个这样的男人来说实在是太小了，那人只被逼退了一步。  
“小贱人，”他低吼着，男人向她扑来，一拳打中她的右腹部。因为疼痛春野樱的大脑空白了一秒，粘稠甜腻的液体从她的嘴里涌了出来。  
“别把器官弄坏了，”第三个男人嘶声说道。她感觉男人的手制住了她的手臂。  
器官贩子，她惊恐的意识到。她开始哭叫着，胡乱地挣扎起来，手指在触到他的脸时开始乱抓，在指甲抓挠男人脸颊的时候她听见了男人的咒骂声，她的另一只手抓伤了男人的眼睛，这时男人将她反身丢开。  
等到第二个人朝她过来时，春野樱更有准备了。她朝一边佯攻并且用另一只手猛击，就像在学校里学到的那样，将手指戳进他的眼框甚至戳进他的颅骨里。男人发出一声惨叫后匍匐倒地。  
 **解决一个** 。那个声音在她脑海里低吟， **还剩两个** 。

但不像第一个，第二个男人抓住了她的手臂，第三个男人制住了她的腿，就像抓住她手臂的男人一样让她的双腿无法动弹。  
“滚开！”樱尖叫着。  
“你比我想象中要麻烦多了。”第三个男人阴沉地笑着说。  
“救救我！救命！”  
春野樱感到身后的男人低头嗅着她的头发，为她发丝上残留的香波味道发出叹息。  
“嘿，她闻着真香……你觉得呢？”  
“我觉得这是个合理的赔偿，毕竟她把我们的朋友弄得这么惨。”  
男人们话里的隐意让春野樱的眼睛因为原始的惊慌而大张。她更加疯狂地想要挣脱他们的束缚，春野樱的视线因为留下的泪水变得模糊。为什么她没法打败他们？为什么佐助君不来救她？她感知到她的衣服正在被撕开，她尖锐又大声地哭喊着：“不要，不要，不要……放开我！求求你们，求求你们。救我！佐助君救我！”  
他不在这，那个声音咆哮着。  
“救命，救救我，”春野樱哭喊着，四肢还在扭曲地挣扎。“卡卡西老师！卡卡西老师！”  
 **他们都不在这，小樱** ，那个声音嘲讽地告诉她。春野樱因此停滞下来，认识到那个声音不可置信的冷漠，她突然失去了对自己双手的感知。毫无预兆的，就像她的意识被传送到了另一个世界，在那里只有她和那个声音。  
在她的脑海里，一个有着尖牙和恐怖眼神的，更加冷漠和怪异的她与樱自己对视着，那个怪物微笑着，说：  
 **如果你想这一切停止的话** ——春野樱的下巴收紧，呼吸沉重。  
—— **放我出来！**  
震耳发聩的，原始的吼叫在她耳边响起，撕裂的喉音让她感到自己的骨头都随之震颤。  
在那之后，春野樱的意识陷入一片黑暗。


	2. 镇静

她醒来时发现自己正毫无意识地盯着两具尸体。  
牛奶……她能闻到空气中牛奶甜腻发酸的味道……  
她的手上沾满了液体。不是牛奶。  
一声呻吟在她的左方响起，无比紧张的，她的头向声源转去。第一个男人，也是第一个攻击她的人，缓慢地移动着。在他尝试跪坐起来时，血流从他闭着的眼睛涌出。他慌乱地用手四处搜寻着另外两个男人。当他触碰到一具尸体时，男人发出一声惊恐的吼叫。  
春野樱的咽喉发出一声响亮的窒息似的声音，当明白发生了什么之后，她的眼睛因惊慌和作呕而瞪大。她的手抓住自己的脖子动作让那块皮肤上留下杂乱恐怖的带血的掌印。她快要没法呼吸了。春野樱丢下已经被损毁的牛奶逃离现场，以最快的速度向前冲刺着。  
当将胃里的一切东西都吐出来之后她才堪堪停下，春野樱站起身来，让人作呕的金属味道占据着她的嗅觉，她感觉到脸上有液体滑过然后从下巴滴落。  
当樱伸手擦干她的嘴时，手上的血沾满了她的脸。那些男人的血，春野樱低声啜泣着，尝试擦掉手上这些粘稠的血渍。  
她刚刚把那些人都杀掉了吗？不，不会是她，她没法杀掉那些人。但是——如果不是她的话还能有谁呢？还有哪个人能将他们都杀死？  
她的心在胸腔里狂跳。  
不——就是她做的。只能是她做的，因为那里再也没有别人了。春野樱努力挣扎着呼吸。她腿软地跪在地上，用力地拿地面来擦着双手。  
她做了什么，天哪她刚刚做了什么——  
眼泪滴落在她身下的泥土里。不知道过了多久，内心残存的理智意识到自己必须在父母注意到有什么不对之前回家。因为如果有人发现了——  
没人会发现的。她的父母不会，井野也不会，更不要说佐助君。  
春野樱用尽全力站了起来，在黎明的光亮起之前，她的四肢已被逼迫得开始运作。她跌跌撞撞地走回了家，不断地搓洗着手指直至它们开始流血。  
第二天早上醒来时，樱大概会接收到一些模糊的关于冷水、漂白剂和剧痛的手掌相关的记忆。那时候她的父亲会读着报纸，而她的母亲啜吸着自己的咖啡，抱怨着春野樱昨晚又忘了去买牛奶。  
而樱……  
春野樱现在一团糟，她浑身发颤，伤口还流着血，她的脸上、组织中和骨头里都是渗出的红色。这是一个明显撕裂的伤口。  
春野樱对死亡并不陌生。卡多、再不斩和白死亡的时候她都在场——她闻到过焦臭的腐烂的尸体的味道。 但她从未亲手杀死过任何人。樱在之前甚至都没有想过杀人会对她造成怎样的巨大改变。  
不出所料的，春野樱有一套让自己不被逼疯的方法，她就是用这个来应对生活中的压力，比如母亲的唠叨或者宇智波佐助不喜欢她的事实。她拖着疲惫的身躯回家，洗了个冷水澡来冲掉她皮肤和手上的早就看不到了的血渍，但她知道那些血渍还在那里，在她的双手和皮肤的微小缝隙之间。  
接着，她吞下一瓶安眠药后上床入睡。  
两周后追寻小队返回了。在小队返回的后一天，鸣人宣布他要离开木叶，去和三忍之一的自来野一同修行。  
这个消息几乎让春野樱无法呼吸，她安静地退出鹿丸的病房，让井野和十班的队友呆在一起。她的手上花束的重量消失后，春野樱再也没办法阻止双手的颤抖。  
不过当看到冷漠地靠在鸣人病房门前走廊的修长身影时，她的震颤停止了一会儿。  
“卡卡西老师，”春野樱惊讶地开口，她尝试掩盖自己的震惊：“你……怎么样？”  
“不好也不坏。”卡卡西平静地回复到，低头看着他面前的书。  
“哦。”接下来的话不由自主地涌出，打破她努力伪造的平静。“那我们什么时候能重新开始训练？”她的音调是不是比平时更高了？  
以及为什么卡卡西的微笑看上去如此虚假？春野樱感到一阵不安，不适地意识到她其实没有从卡卡西身上学到任何留有他痕迹的东西，但就连鸣人都有鼓吹卡卡西是自己老师的资格。  
这个高大且肌肉分明的男人将书放低了一些。勉勉强强的，卡卡西用一只耷拉着的灰色眼睛看着她而并非眼前的书本。  
“我相信火影应该暂时解散了第七班，因为我们班里三分之二的人都已经或者准备离开木叶了。”  
春野樱不解地眨着眼：“你是说你不会再教我了吗？”  
“五代目已经决定让我重新当一名全职暗部。”  
如果春野樱没有这么近距离的观察他的话，也许她会错过卡卡西神色在提及暗部的时候的转变。春野樱也不知道该如何解释他神色的变化，只是她手臂上的汗毛都因此竖起。  
(也许她只是突然意识到面前站着的这个男人与她从前认识的不完全相同。)  
她的询问声小得出奇：“那谁会来训练我？“  
卡卡西的注视停滞在她的头顶上方，毫无瑕疵地扮演着懒散又心不在焉的上忍形象。他又露出另一个虚伪的微笑，眼睛弯起：“我相信你能找到好老师的，凯一直都想收更多学生。“  
春野樱感到她的手指又开始不自觉地颤抖，她徒劳地将手掌藏在腋下尝试让这些颤抖消失。她杀了人——她——她需要有人来指导她如何——  
“等等，“樱绝望地尝试着：“我认为你可以在你不出任务的时候训练我。我不介意那些等待，我可以在你离开的时候自己练习……”  
卡卡西不为所动：“说实话，小樱，考虑到你的能力和性格，我认为你应该尝试去做医疗忍者。我会拜托火影大人来教导你的，他们都说她是最优秀的医忍。”  
男人冷淡地挥了挥手，随即消失在春野樱视野里，只留她一人站在空荡的走廊。  
 **医疗忍者的任务是治理好伤口，那个声音低吼着，如果那晚你的能力只能让你在公园修复伤口的话，你知道会发生什么。我需要其他人的，漂亮的，美丽的血——如果你死了的话我可就拿不到了。**  
春野樱因回荡在她的脑海里的那个声音畏缩了一下。  
一周以后，前台的深色头发女人看到春野樱的时候并不惊讶。她朝樱微笑着：“如果你是来见纲手大人的话，她就在右手边的门里。”  
春野樱循着指示走到那扇门前。推开门后，她来到了一个环形的、能看见整个木叶景色的房间。在这扇窗户前坐着的就是五代目，纲手从案桌上堆砌的厚重资料里抬头看见春野樱，她紧皱着眉头，看上去有些凶恶。  
“春野樱，”女人毫无温度地开口：“有什么能帮到你的?”  
樱犹豫地停顿了一下，突然感觉到正午的闷热将她包围。在这样的环境里她极度敏感的察觉到颈后的汗毛都竖了起来。  
“我……觉得，我想让你当我的老师。”  
“你觉得？”  
“我渴求如此。”春野樱立刻回复，她的语调尖利，带着些许绝望感。  
火影大人将双手放在书桌上，突然站起。  
“如果我同意的话，你也得认识到跟着我学习并不轻松。我在医疗忍术上的成就已经远超大多数忍者穷尽一生能做到的水平。要在医疗领域成为我的继承人的话——”  
“我并不想成为您的继承人。”  
纲手的脸上掠过一丝震惊，她双眼微微放大。接着她眯起眼睛看向春野樱：“那你想从我这学到些什么？”  
“我想要体术、忍术方面的训练。”樱轻柔地说：“还有医疗忍术的学习。”  
纲手仔细地打量着她，问道：“为什么不想拥有我的继承人这个名分？”  
“我认为我的性格并不适合……”在她已经如此血腥地杀掉那些人之后，如果让她执刀患者的手术的话……春野樱为这个念头作呕，尤其是想到她的患者甚至会有幼童。  
火影的下巴紧缩着，她靠回椅背，双臂交叉，女人对春野樱说：“但就我听到的而言，你的性格非常适合做一位医疗忍者。绝佳的查克拉掌控力，理论知识丰富，也没有任何好战的倾向。你不太喜欢战斗，不是吗？而且，你的体术和其他忍术在从忍者学校毕业后就没有什么太大起色了。”  
樱不知道该如何回复，所以她保持沉默。  
“议会的那些老顽固大概会为了我这么粗暴无礼直接摔门出去。”在片刻沉默后，纲手这样看着她说道。接着，出乎意料的，女人笑了一下。  
“好吧，我会训练你的。”  
春野樱都没来得及为火影的转变惊讶就被推出了办公室，走前纲手告知她明天早上五点来这里见她。  
更令她吃惊的是，火影信守了对春野樱的承诺。纲手起草了一份正式的说明，表示春野樱已经正式成为她的弟子。在这份文件里，她也宣布拥有绝佳的白眼能力的雏田成为她的继承人。  
因此，火影开始同时教授樱和雏田的入门医疗忍术。  
五代目的教学方式对樱来说有些难以适应。但这也许是因为她已经太久没有接受过这样一对一的教学了，又或者，春野樱不情愿的认识到，这也许是因为她从未真正对做一个忍者感兴趣。  
“把你的手放在鱼上。”纲手指导着。  
“好的。”樱回复。  
“灌注你的查克拉。”  
“我正在灌注。”  
“引导查克拉在鱼的经络里游走。”  
“……我没懂。”她迟疑地说道，预想着也许年长的女人会直接从她身边走开，去教另一个更有天赋的学生。  
“具体是哪里没有理解？”与预想不同的，纲手这样问道。  
“我怎么能找到鱼的经络？”  
“你还记得那张解剖图吗？”  
“记——记不得了，抱歉……“  
“不用道歉，把解剖图拿出来看着吧。“  
“好的。“她停下来去自己的袋里找到那张卷轴，打开卷轴时纸页的摩擦声沙沙作响。  
“菱鲷类最典型的查克拉聚点在哪里？”  
“在它眼睛下的血管。”春野樱立即回答。  
“将查克拉由那里导入，然后感知剩下的经脉去处，”  
“……啊，明白了。”  
除了训练她的医疗忍术外，纲手还将她带到训练场，一周三次的学习她的怪力。  
春野樱第一次看见自己的师父仅仅用她自己的手粉碎了一颗巨石的时候，她的下巴都快掉到地上了，甚至在那些碎石划破她的皮肤时都毫无感觉。  
几周以来，她一直都在刻苦训练，花上好几个小时和纲手一起练习。尽管她的老师对她短期内取得的进步很惊喜，但那个声音一直嘲弄着她的懒惰。  
 **懒鬼** 。  
樱将嘴唇都咬出血来，无视自己的疼痛在后院练着武术。而这时已经是后半夜了。  
 **如果你连在拳上凝聚查克拉增加冲击力都做不到，你还能做什么？**  
那个声音是邪恶的，在樱因疲惫不堪、虚弱又想极力变强时，它总在低语着危险又疯狂的事。尽管她向自己保证再也不会听从那个声音，她一次又一次反复向自己强调着，甚至有时候都会忘记那个声音的存在。而这些低语的出现又会将她推向崩溃边缘。  
汗水和泪一起流淌过她的面颊，一阵可恼的偏头痛几乎都要让她因那个声音而炸裂。春野樱放弃了。  
她第二天进了医院，等着雏田来给她治疗。  
“有什么需要帮忙的吗，小樱？”日向家的继承人安静地问，眼睛周围的血管因检查春野樱的身体而爆起。  
“我尝试将查克拉集中到身体的某个部分。但还没完全掌握这项技巧的时候，我把大量的查克拉注入到了很小的一块区域。在身体的查克拉通路里我检查到了很多损伤，这里还有这里。”  
雏田的眼睛瞪大了：“小樱，因为纲手大人想让我以治愈你来当作练习，所以作为你的主治医师，我必须要警告你，你所做的事是极其危险的。就算有一点失误也会给你留下永久性的损伤。”  
春野樱对此心虚地点头，她知道在手和脚的查克拉通径是最坚实的，所以在这些地方聚集查克拉会相对容易，但在其他区域就会更危险。她这样做并不完全出于理智。春野樱仰起头，在雏田在她的腿上附上查克拉时感觉到一阵冰凉。  
在治疗过程当中，雏田停顿了一下，有些犹豫的问道：“鸣人君他……怎么样了？”  
樱注视着雏田，察觉到她脸颊涌上的一些微红，女孩怀春的姿态让她想起了佐助（以及他的叛逃），这也让她想到了——  
“他常常给伊鲁卡老师写信，”春野樱有些不自然地回答，“伊鲁卡老师老是和我说关于他的事，你也应该去拜访下老师。”  
“哦，”雏田呐呐地说，视线害羞地低垂：“我没法那样做。”  
“就我听说的而言，他过得还不错。”  
雏田朝她点头然后起身拿来病例板。她写下了些东西然后回望樱：“可以了，小樱。今天没有更多训练日程了，你明天左右就会好起来的。”  
“多谢了，”春野樱说道，她滑下病床，径直离开了医院。  
当她走出医院时，眩目的阳光直射着她。樱以前穿的短款旗袍会比现在的着装更适合这个天气。但春野樱已经十四岁了，这个夏天她还长高了许多，所以她没法再把自己装进那条裙子了。  
她现在穿着忍者中最常见的黑色短袖和黑色长裤，还披着一件灰色马甲，因为考虑到拮据的经济状况，只有这些她才买得起。  
没法用训练来占据她的时间，春野樱决定去一趟图书馆。作为一名下忍，图书馆里的大半内容她都无法查阅，但樱还是能在那找到些其他村子的医疗忍术卷轴翻看的。  
春野樱向门口的中忍出示自己的证件后走进了木叶图书馆。在上楼去往她想去的藏书区的途中停顿了一下。第三层的管理员桌是空的，春野樱觉得可能与中忍考试时出现的的红发女人有关。这股好奇驱使她向那处长长的书架走去，书架前有示意着这些卷轴分类的日本汉字。  
春野樱的视线在右后方的标识上停顿了一会儿，那里写着“ _召唤卷轴_ ”。.  
樱低声念着。纲手曾在训练中提到过，她的召唤兽是蛞蝓  
大排的卷轴在她面前层叠堆砌，樱也没法估计到底有多少。卷轴本身都被压缩过，这样才能全部放进这个书架。不像这层的其他区域，图书馆并未在这块设立特别的保护术禁止人入内。  
太奇怪了。  
春野樱有些犹豫地伸手拿住了一个卷轴，随即又因手掌传来的灼伤感嘶声将其丢掉——所以卷轴本身是会阻止不适合的人使用的。樱皱着眉头将手伸向其他卷轴。  
樱只用了几分钟就扫过了这层能拿到的所有卷轴，她抬头看去，瞄到管理员桌依旧没人，她把查克拉集中在脚底，然后向书架的最高层爬去。  
在途径的每一层，春野樱都会拱起身去摸面前的卷轴。她的手因触碰过上千个卷轴而肿胀发红。就在她要准备离开的时候，樱突然摸到了一个没给她造成一点痛楚的卷轴。她眨了眨眼，又摸了一次来确认。她的手确实没感到任何疼痛。  
春野樱没多想地取下了卷轴，她把卷轴塞进自己的马甲里然后跳下了书架，再次安静地降落到花岗岩地板上。在那之后，她走向楼梯然后溜出了图书馆。春野樱揣着卷轴冲向村边一个鲜有人迹的训练场，当她安静地拿出卷轴时，那个声音的冷笑盘踞在脑海，她举起看向木柄上镌刻的字迹，那里写着： **烏** 。  
乌鸦，樱惊讶地自语。  
樱打开卷轴，发现这比她想象中的要长多了。遵照着卷轴的指示，她咬破自己的大拇指，签下了自己的名字，并用血将指印盖到了卷轴上。她做着结印的动作：亥戌酉申未  
将手掌击在地面上。  
一开始什么都没出现——接着一阵烟雾从卷轴中升起屏蔽了她的视线。  
当烟雾消失时，春野樱看见一只普通大小的乌鸦正侧身站在她手与地面的交界处。


	3. 乌鸦

乌鸦的羽毛全是墨水一样的黑色，在阳光下闪着光泽。就春野樱看到的部分而言，它应该是只长得不错的乌鸦。接着乌鸦转过身来，看向她的眼睛并不是黑色的，而是一种熟悉的，她见过许多次的红色。  
 **写轮眼** ，那个声音呢喃着。  
奇怪的是，她第一个想起的是卡卡西，而并非宇智波一族。  
“怎么会……”樱结结巴巴地说，向后退了一步。而她马上就发现自己已经置身于一个血红的世界，视线的尽头都还有向下滴落的血，乌鸦依旧站在她跟前。  
“你召唤了我。”这声音出现在她脑海里，乌鸦平静地注视着她，但却并未开口说话。  
“你把我带到幻境里了。“她犹豫地控诉，当她伸手去拿自己的苦无时，发现随身携带的口袋不见了。  
“这是我和你交流的方式，“乌鸦用不变的语调说，“这样的幻术对幻术型忍者来说不算什么，如果你想离开，破解就行了。”  
樱强调：“我不是幻术型忍者。”  
那只乌鸦振翅，然后她的视野被黑色的羽毛所包围，羽毛轻柔地厚厚包裹着她，几乎要让她窒息了。过了一会，她才能够再次呼吸。  
春野樱就站在刚刚来的训练场上，但天空和草木的颜色都完全不对劲。  
“你会幻术，“乌鸦冷酷地纠正她，“你绝佳的查克拉控制力让你在幻术使用方面能够脱颖而出，甚至于那些使用瞳术的人持平。如果不是这样的话，我才不会受你召唤，我可是很严苛的。”  
幻术？她在抢铃铛的测试里确实在幻术里撑了五分钟。她还记得当时卡卡西出乎意料的点评了一下她可能很适合幻术，但从那以后也再也没听到过任何相关的事了。  
“你都学了什么？”  
“幻术方面吗？“春野樱解除戒备地回答：“我大多数时候能知道这是不是幻术算吗？你是谁？为什么你会被召唤？”  
乌鸦的翅膀又展开了，这次春野樱下意识地退了一小步。然而什么事也没发生，乌鸦的面部看不太出太多情绪，尽管如此，她感受到这只鸟正严肃地审视着她。  
“你的特长能力在哪方面？”  
“什么？”  
春野樱的嘴张开又无声地紧闭。  
乌鸦扇飞翅膀降落在她肩膀上，春野樱扭头迎上它注视的目光，不知怎么的，乌鸦的声音现在变大了一些。  
“你的身体并不是那种能练出太多肌肉的类型，”乌鸦专业地说道，“但就像我的另一位契约者，这并不你不能获得力量。”  
“另一位？”春野樱敏锐地注意到。“你有很多契约者吗？”  
乌鸦仰头看向另一边，看上去像被逗乐了。  
“只有一个，”它回答“但我也不知道能和他再联系多久。”  
 **这鸟会杀掉它的契约者** ，那个声音低声咆哮。但在幻境里，那个声音的话语不仅仅出现在她脑海里，而是在春野樱和乌鸦的身边盘旋。  
乌鸦在她的肩膀上转身：“有趣的理论，但不是事实。契约不允许我这样做。你知道你是什么吗？”乌鸦轻声地，好像是对着那个声音问。而那个声音用满含怒火的沉默回答。  
“那就是不知道了，”乌鸦呢喃着，平和地看向春野樱的注视。  
“我有许多名字，我的另一位契约者叫我止水，如果你习惯的话，就这样叫吧。”  
春野樱不到一分钟就做这个结论——这只乌鸦给她带来的麻烦会比价值更多。纲手说过蛞蝓是善良，拥有人性的生物，但这只乌鸦，不知道叫止水还是叫什么的，很明显与蛞蝓完全不同。春野樱有些天真地以为这就是她能见到这只乌鸦的最后一面。如果她不再召唤的话，她就再也不会见到它了，而她也打算不再施行召唤术。  
“很高兴见到你，”春野樱低声说道，目光在这只乌鸦身上流转，不要。  
“今天真累啊，那我就先回去了。”  
乌鸦冰冷的注视着她。  
“你能把这个幻术先解除了吗？”春野樱问话时语调有些尖。  
“不行，”乌鸦冷静地回答。这个世界就像融化的水墨一样在她面前消失了。面目不清的忍者暗色的阴影从召唤兽的翅膀下形成，实质化的站在了她身前。  
春野樱疑惑地向后退了一步，双目圆睁地看着乌鸦：“这是——？”  
即使她已经下意识做出反应，但她依旧不相信即将到来的一切。樱意识到的下一件事耳边将风划破的猛冲的声响，然后她就被揍飞撞到了一块巨石上。疼痛过于尖锐，让她一时间头脑发白。  
她咳出来了几口血。当她看到刚刚冲她心口打了一拳的忍者再次向前时，春野樱笨拙地蹲下，双臂护在自己身前。  
接下来她面临的与其说是战斗不如说是单方面的殴打，每次春野樱觉得自己找到机会可以变守为攻时，就会有其他忍者加入战局把她再一次揍趴下。不过几分钟，她的每块骨头都感觉被粉碎了似的。她拾起最后一丝力气，将双臂抱团将自己团在一起。那些忍者终于停止了攻击时，因为太痛了，所以她过了很久才察觉到他们居然真的停下来了。  
樱几乎都要因疼痛失去意识，而当她抬头看时，那只乌鸦正栖息于她头顶的某处树枝上。  
“这就是训练，”乌鸦无情地说，头高傲地抬起：“下次练习前你最好学会怎么用水遁。”  
下一次？  
春野樱眨眼之间就又回到了原来的训练场，身上没有任何伤痕，但疼痛却挥之不去。  
第二天，在纲手刚刚离开训练场时那只乌鸦就出现了。春野樱几乎是本能反应地往乌鸦出现的反方向狂奔。（虽然春野樱觉得用理智判断也该这么做。）但还是太迟了。下一秒她就发现自己又处在那个扭曲了现实的幻境里，而乌鸦栖息于她面前的一块巨石上。  
“你完成我交代的任务了吗？”  
樱为乌鸦的话感到一阵恼怒，虽然她不愿意承认，但她确实学习了水遁。在过去的二十四个小时里，她一直都在害怕又被这样抓住然后被打到只剩一口气。不过她惊讶地发现，比起她之前感受到的恐惧，现在她对这只乌鸦更多的是感到愤怒。  
“我在问你话。”乌鸦冰冷地说。  
愤怒带来的蛮勇让春野樱之前保护自己的念头看上去毫无意义，她咧开嘴，忽视自己内心的一部分（从前的那个春野樱的残留）被这个举动所安抚。  
乌鸦明显嘲弄地说：“为了你好，我希望你的答案是肯定的。但是就现在来说，先说说体术。就昨天的表现来看，你表明了自己什么也不知道。”  
面对这样可笑的指控，春野樱反驳道：“我学过学校的教的体术。”  
如果乌鸦有眉毛的话，她肯定现在这只乌鸦已经抬起一边的眉头了。  
它的一只翅膀随意地扇了扇，然后两个忍者在雾中显型。  
春野樱感到喉咙一阵干涩，她后退一步，伪装的淡定被打破了。  
“继续，”止水语调上扬地说：“来展示一下你掌握了多少。”  
 **击垮他们！** 那个声音低吟着， **杀死他们，然后把他们碾成——**  
在春野樱的脚踢到离第一个忍者的脸还剩一公分的时候，男人都令人惊讶的一动不动，然而，忍者立刻伸手，用一股怪力抓住了她的脚踝。  
“你管这叫什么？”乌鸦的声音从上方传来。  
樱因抓住她脚踝的巨力畏缩了一下，她咬紧牙关挤出几个字：“足技。”  
 _（* Mae tobi geri 空手道的一种基本击打技）_  
“我可不这么觉得。”止水语调平直地说。它挥了挥翅膀，在这召唤下，忍者猛地拉起春野樱的脚踝。春野樱的盆骨一阵剧痛，甚至眼前都出现了黑点。  
“这才叫足技。”乌鸦呢喃。  
但忍者依旧没放开她的脚踝，春野樱怒视着她的通灵兽。  
“我已经明白了。”  
“是吗？”止水说道：“那就好。”  
接着忍者随着乌鸦扇动另一下翅膀放开了她的脚踝。当春野樱正准备将脚放下时，止水又说道：“保持这个姿势。”  
她僵在原地。  
乌鸦不耐地说道：“不是这样，让你的腿放下来，就放到刚刚的位置。”  
“这不可能，”春野樱嘀咕着：“我才没这么灵活。”  
但她很快意识到她身边有个受乌鸦操控的，可以随时杀死她的忍者。她发出痛苦的呻吟，乖乖地将腿向上抬了些，但腿每抬高一厘米对樱而言都是一种缓慢又可怕的挣扎。  
她这样保持了两分钟。“我没法再坚持了，真的不行了。”  
“我明白，你还是太弱小了。”止水伪善地点评。“为什么不让你的朋友来帮你呢？”  
“我的朋友？”  
“你大概叫她，那个声音。”  
 **是的！让我出去，让我出去！**  
乌鸦凝视她好一会儿，春野樱读不懂它眼神里的含义。但它最终还是点了点头：“那好吧，我们进行其他部分的训练。”  
一个忍者先动身在她背后闪现，她的眼睛都跟不住他的身形。忍者将她的手臂锁在身后，春野樱发出一声怒吼，奋力挣脱。  
而另一个忍者几乎是慵懒地走上前来，手臂在她面前伸长，然后停住。他从容地举起手来，狠击春野樱的脸。她的整个身体因爆发的疼痛蜷缩起来，嘴里发出低沉嘶哑的呻吟。这个忍者又将拳头收回，再一次用这种方式打了她一拳。  
砰  
感觉像鼻子被打断了——这个念头在疼痛里浮现，而春野樱开始狂怒。  
“这有什么必要吗？你就准备这样让这些玩意儿打我，直到我失去意识吗？”  
乌鸦回望她的眼里毫无私怨：“如果这能让你学会怎么出拳的话，那么是的。”  
 _砰_  
“为什么你不试试扎稳你的脚根呢？”.  
 _砰_  
“顺着这拳的力量。”  
 _砰_  
“连站都站不稳了，是不是？”  
砰  
“你的肌肉结构还不足以让你屹立不动——”  
 _砰_  
“——你的肩膀和手臂还是太软了——”  
 _砰._  
“——你的腿太细了——”  
 _砰_  
而这时春野樱最后听到的声音。  
等她再次恢复意识时，她发出了一声难听又响亮的窒息声。接着她挣扎着坐起来，低着头，免得从鼻子里和喉咙里涌出来的血把她呛住。  
“醒了？“止水问候她：”那开始复习水遁吧。“  
春野樱依旧低垂着头，但她抬眼看着乌鸦：“你就这么训练我？每次都这样？“  
“如果击碎你有必要的话，我会的，每次都是。“


	4. 不合适

随着次数增加，春野樱已经习惯了这种突然恢复意识的感觉。  
就像乌鸦所说，每次练习总是会以春野樱被惨烈地打败告终，那之后乌鸦就会给她上一课，相比起练习来说温柔很多的那种，每次都是。  
春野樱也习惯了短暂失去意识，甚至还有些享受失去意识时的放松感。  
所以，当她昏过去之后不再面临乌鸦高傲的教导，反而被一脚踢醒时，春野樱感到极度的不安。在被偷袭之后，她无用地挪动着，尝试平稳自己的呼吸。在第二次被踢中时，她勒住了袭击者。  
“我……昏过去了……你到底在干嘛……你这……愚蠢的乌鸦？”  
面目模糊的忍者把苦无插入她的腹部，疼痛让她无法动弹，甚至都难以呼吸。春野樱不解地抬头看向乌鸦。  
“停下，“她挤出这些话，说话时唇边冒着血沫， ”你听见我说的了吗？我受够了……我受够了……“  
但它并未停下。  
春野樱昏了过去。  
当她再次醒来时，雨点般的拳头向她打来，直到她双眼肿胀才停下。春野樱面前有两个人，尽管看不见，但她能感觉到他们的查克拉。有那么一瞬间她又晕了过去。真好笑，她有没有想到这些天她一直都是这么做的？因为她只能这么做。  
当她再次醒来时，五个没有脸的忍者正在殴打她。春野樱无不认真地想——她怎么可能还没死呢？  
 **我还在这** ，那个声音用气音低语。  
尽管全身都像被碾碎了，春野樱还是为这个声音的出现微微痉挛着。在此之前，那个声音都奇怪地保持着安静，樱好奇是不是它只是在等待时机。  
 **我会杀死他们的** ，那个声音低吟，兴奋让它听起来音调更加高昂， **我会把他们全都杀掉** 。  
而樱——樱没法再压制住它了。当她只留有一口气能喘的时候，她哭叫出声。

五个没有脸的忍者的血浸湿了她所在的这片区域——她自己的身体也像被撕裂弄坏了一样，只能撑起基本的形状。  
五个忍者。而她本人甚至从未打败过任何一个。  
而且，就和上次一样，春野樱什么也不记得。  
疼痛毫无预兆的消失了，樱也能再次看清。她看向自己的身体，干干净净，毫无损伤，就和进入练习场前一模一样。  
那个声音和她之间的界限已经模糊了，当春野樱动作的时候，有着一股近乎癫狂的破坏欲，就像被意识操控的躯体一样。春野樱快速地做着结印的动作，向乌鸦所在的地方喷出一个火球。但是，这里是乌鸦营造的幻境，并且，止水只是轻轻挥了挥翅膀，带起的风就将火给熄灭了。  
乌鸦两只不同色的眼睛残忍地检视着她：“你竟然用我教给你的忍术来对付我？“  
樱发出一阵几乎不属于人类的，邪恶的声音，重重地呼吸着。  
但止水只是面无表情的说：“你叫它那个声音的东西，是你分裂出的一个部分。当它主宰你的意识时，你更强壮，也更粗暴。把它融入你自己吧。“  
“不可能！”春野樱怒吼:“我——我不是什么绝望的殉道者。我需要的时候自然会用上它，但我得掌控它，而不是让它掌控我。”  
“那是你的杀心，你这愚昧的小孩。”乌鸦回复道，嘲讽意味更加明显。  
“就像许多愚蠢的忍者一样，你更倾向于压制它而不是接受它，然后你就像现在一样，将你的意识割裂。”  
“你——”  
“别这么天真，”乌鸦无情地打断她，“如果你想永远做个孩子，那你就选错路了。每个人，在他们的内心深处都享受暴力。作为忍者，职业的需要让你必须包容内心的暴力。”  
“我不会那样做的。”  
“那你就是个懦夫，”止水冷酷地指责，“你是个可悲又卑微的女忍者。真是浪费我在你身上花的时间和精力。我在没人愿意重视你的时候帮助了你，没人愿意听你召唤的时候——“  
“我不会那样做的，“她从牙缝里挤出这句话，在这瞬间，她突然想到了鸣人。  
乌鸦的那只写轮眼开始疯狂地转动，尽管春野樱面目镇定，但恐惧还是蔓延她的每根血管。  
樱几乎确信她又会再遭受一次之前的折磨。  
“你和他完全不同，“最后，乌鸦几乎是苦涩地指责到：”但在一些方面——却又一模一样。“  
她好一会儿才明白乌鸦所说的话，眼睛为此眯起：“你在说你的另一位契约者。“  
乌鸦并未肯定她的推测，但很快它将头转到一边，有些厌烦地说：“只有傻瓜才会相信对和平的向往能驱动忍者的暴力。“  
乌鸦最后蔑视地看了她一眼，下一秒钟，幻境分崩离析，而春野樱留在她以前和七班一起训练的训练场上。  
当樱的视线触及旁边耸立的巨石时，她一拳打了过去。  
“明天你不能这样袭击我了。”一周以后，春野樱面无表情地这样告诉止水，无所谓地将手上的血揩在衣服上。不是真的血，她提醒自己，而她的胃没有任何不适。  
乌鸦冷漠地抬头问：“哦？为什么？”  
“我需要钱，”她回复，“我要去接个任务。”  
“你的双亲尚健在。”  
春野樱表情紧缩，想着止水究竟是怎么知道这些的。她从未提及过自己的生活状况。“在中忍考试以后，他们就拒绝支持我的忍者生涯了。”  
“那好吧。”乌鸦最后点头，眼睛闪着微光：“那之后再见。”  
那晚春野樱用最后一点继续买了新的苦无，然后在一乐拉面买好外带回了家。吃完面后，她下衣服上残留的尘埃和血渍（她自己的），然后把衣服整齐地叠放在床上。  
第二天早上六点春野樱就站在忍者的长队里接受任务部署处发派的任务。  
一个中忍朝春野樱招手让她上前来，她以前向这个中忍交过几次任务。春野樱为他看着自己奇怪的微笑不解地眨了眨眼睛。  
“我这有个很适合你的任务，”他这样说道，手伸向一旁的卷轴抽出了下面的一个：“给你吧。”  
春野樱朝他礼貌地鞠了一躬然后离开了屋子，转过转角，她找了个角落打开卷轴查看。这是个从木叶到风之国的C级护送任务。四人小队，在大门集合。  
春野樱从屋顶飞奔向村口以避免交通堵塞，当她到了大门时，三个人等在那，他们比她大上几岁。  
队伍中的女孩是第一个注意到春野樱存在的人。她朝樱微笑，本来很严肃的表情明显的缓和了许多。她有一头红色的头发，有一侧几乎剃到了头皮，另一边则参差不齐，差不多到下巴的长度。她穿着笨重的中性忍服。  
“你好，”女人退了一步露出她身后的两位队友。站在她左侧的男孩又高又瘦，有着一头像墩布一样的棕色头发，而站在他右边的男孩要矮一些，身形较大，眉毛是黑色的。当他看向春野樱时表情有些难以捉摸。  
春野樱微微躬身：“我是春野樱，将会是这个任务四人小组中的一员。”  
女孩给了她一个灿烂的微笑：“很高兴见到你，樱小姐。我是则子，这位是礼三——”她指向那个大个子男孩，“——还有一个是佐藤良治。”  
“哦，”春野樱说，因他们明显表现出来的熟识，她的胸腔有些奇异的情绪萌芽。  
“你们都在一个下忍小队里吗？”  
她所接到的C级任务基本都是和其他中忍或者没通过中忍考试的下忍小队成员一起的。他们团队里的人通常都相互不认识。  
“差不多吧，”矮一点的男孩说道，春野樱记得他叫佐藤良治。  
“我们该出发了，”礼三情绪平稳地宣布。他和则子交换了一个表情，然后则子笑着点了点头。  
“准备好了吗？樱小姐？”则子调笑式地轻推她向前问道。春野樱注视着则子。  
当他们在林间奔跑时，春野樱把自己的步幅放慢从而和自愿垫后的则子并肩而行。  
“你是中忍吗？”春野樱问道。  
另一个女孩肯定地点头：“你呢？”  
春野樱的嘴角下撇：“下忍，不过我准备参加下次的中忍考试。”  
“你会成功的，”则子耸了耸肩朝她微笑：“你们小队其他人呢？”  
春野樱的脸有些发白，但她很快又镇定下来：“也是下忍，但他们都找到各自的老师了，所以我们的小队就……解散了。”  
则子并没有立刻回复，春野樱对此有些惊讶——在小队成员变成中忍前，很多下忍小队都会解散。则子一定是注意到了樱的表情，因为她问道：“你想念他们吗？”  
春野樱为这个问题吸了吸鼻子。过去几年里，她已经学会面对这个明显的事实——第七班早就不存在了。在第七班最好的时候，她的队友们由仇恨推动着相互合作，而春野樱只是个在旁观看的边缘人，在最糟糕的时候，他们全都不在一个频道上，追求着不同的目标。而卡卡西——樱的下巴收紧了。纲手几个月前让她处理了一些文件——是一些下忍小队的外出任务后成交给火影的简报——读完这些，春野樱完全了解了她从前的老师是如何看待她的。  
 ** _春野樱不适合成为一个忍者_** 。这句话被简单潦草地写出。 _ **她缺乏在野外完成任务甚至于求生的技巧。我发现她在查克拉控制方面有些特长——**_  
 _ **也许像医忍这样的低级工作更适合她**_  
藏在他漠不关心的表象之下的，就是这些冰冷简短的文字。  
对春野樱而言每个词都像颗意外的炸弹。她从前知道她的老师一直不看好她，但她不知道的是，卡卡西竟然觉得她这样一文不值。难道他把她当成是一个傻瓜吗，从来都是？  
“我说不出，”樱最后这样回答，神色有些紧张。她和则子之间陷入安静。  
她一直在回想研究那段贬低她的文字。鸣人和佐助都有各自的分析，整整四页，而对她，只有三句话。  
这没关系，她冷漠地想到。她已经杀了人，再也回不了头了。不管她是不是被需要的，春野樱知道，她这辈子只能做一个忍者了。


	5. 击杀数

晚上的时候他们在木叶和草隐村的半途露宿。礼三和良治住一个帐篷，则子和樱住在另一个里。则子放第一岗哨，但在那之前，他们一同坐在篝火前烤刚刚猎到的野猪肉吃。  
“天气真不错，是吧？”则子问道，开心地吃着自己的烤肉。  
厚重的云层遮盖了夜空，连月亮也被完全遮住了。  
礼三懒懒地抬眼看了一眼：“可这看上去要下大雨了。”  
“是啊，”则子附和他的话：“但现在不还没下吗？”  
她向众人微笑，春野樱只是默默坐在一旁吃着肉。  
突然则子站起身来：“那我去守夜了。”  
“不是我最好！”良治俏皮地感叹道，他瞪了则子一眼。  
“去他妈的树，老是让我落枕。“  
春野樱为他的话奇怪地抬起头来。  
“他还会因那落枕吗？“  
大多数下忍在春野樱的年纪就习惯了睡在树上。  
“大概是脖子的问题吧，”则子随意地回答。  
“如果他需要的话，我可以帮着看一看。”春野樱主动说到。  
“我经历过一些医疗方面的训练。”  
“他已经去检查过了。”则子抱歉地朝她笑笑。“应该是某种慢性病。”  
“那，”则子高声说道，牵起春野樱的手。  
“我们一起去帐篷那边吧。”  
樱认命地让则子拉起她，对这个举动感到有些好笑。一年前那个四肢纤细的，还曾抱怨过自己的胸没有井野大的樱也许会很高兴地和则子笑闹。但现在这个阴沉又愤世嫉俗的她只能尽力尝试看上去不要太像个笨拙的社交白痴。  
她们在自己的睡袋旁坐下，而则子开口，笑得有些具有侵略性地说：“所以，什么事让你这么沮丧?”  
“没有。”春野樱立刻回答，但过了一会，她笨拙地开口吐露（她没法抗拒，则子对她友善又热心，而且她内心的一部分一直渴望有这么一个人——可以一起闲聊，毫无顾忌地抱怨和说出自己的担心）：“我猜可能因为我们小队的情况。”  
再一次的，则子看上去有一瞬间空白，但很快就变为了同情。  
“嗯……那和我说说他们吧！”  
在则子的追问下，樱突然感觉到有了很多从一年多前开始就想要吐露的情绪。  
“有一个队友，“她犹豫地开口，“他从前老是惹我生气。”  
则子鼓励地点头  
“另一个下忍，”樱重重地吞咽。  
“我喜欢过他——“这些话让她感觉酸涩，她的嘴唇都因此扭曲——“但他离开了，去跟着自己的新老师。”  
“你说的是，喜欢过。”另一个女孩注意到，她打磨着自己的苦无。“那你现在不喜欢他了吗？”  
樱没有回答。  
“那么你们的队长呢？”则子换了话题。  
春野樱的唇放松了：“啊，卡卡西的话——”  
她的话被则子突然僵住的身形打断。女孩手里拿着的苦无都在发颤，随后她立刻换上一副惊讶的眼神。  
“你的上忍老师是那个拷贝忍者？”  
“……是的。”  
“我去，”则子叹到，眼睛闪闪发光。  
“你知道他的击杀数是多少吗？”  
“他的——”  
“他的击杀数。”则子重复，脸被头发遮住无法看清表情。  
“我知道暗部成员都会隐瞒身份，但是众所周知他是一位暗部队长。在中忍更衣室总会有人谈起他，战斗里那些高光的细节。虽然现在我也不知道他在暗部的面具是什么。”  
“他们会说关于他的……什么事？”  
这些从未听过的消息让她的胸膛升起一股阴沉的紧绷感。春野樱还没来得及压制自己就问出了口。  
“如果那些事是真的话，那挺恐怖的。”女孩低喃道。  
“他以一些很吓人的方法杀了很多人。但是——”她冷笑，“——在暗部，我想必须得成为一个怪物才能成为暗部传说吧。”  
“他……有那么厉害吗？”  
樱一直知道自己的老师可不是什么普通忍者，但没有了解得这么清楚过。  
则子的音调莫名地阴沉：“其他影级忍者都颇受尊崇，但人们谈起他时……就我听到的而言，没人会用杀人数目来衡量一个人的价值。就连宇智波鼬这种杀了全族的人，也没人以此当作他实力的判据。”  
“而且他只有二十二岁。”则子以这句话恼怒地结束。她将头发再次甩到背后，一个玩味的表情出现在她的脸上。  
是吗？就春野樱而言，带着面具的卡卡西根本没法分辨年龄。奇怪的是，她一直觉得他会更老一些，一定是因为他倨傲的姿态吧。  
“则子小姐，你多大了？”  
“我？”  
则子脸绷紧了一些：“十八岁。”  
“你想成为一名上忍吗？”春野樱这样问道，暗想自己会不会太烦人了。但她也在试着转移话题，因为——她不想再说卡卡西有关的事了。  
另一个女孩耸肩。  
“我对这些称号不太感兴趣，只想尽可能的服务村子。”  
则子说话时的神态是春野樱见到她以来最认真的一个。  
“不管怎么说，”则子咳了一声，脸上奇怪的表情消失了，出现了个明亮的微笑：“我猜拷贝忍者一定教了你不少东西吧？”  
“不，他什么也没教。”  
“为什么？”  
“显而易见的，”春野樱隐忍地说：“我看着可不像能承受那些的人。”

尽管下了雨，他们在第二天找到了更好的地方扎营。或者是只是因为他们压根不在意留下可追踪的痕迹，所以放弃双层涂料的行军服这一点帮了他们。  
知道他们快到交接地点时，春野樱才发现他的临时队友们都表现的有些奇怪。一直懒懒散散的礼三突然警惕起来，则子也是——原来她的笑容几乎都变成身体的一部分——变得有些冷淡，有些紧张地翻转着直刀的手柄。只有良治和之前差不多。  
随着他们接近这个小型的宫殿，春野樱有些紧张起来。这样的小队能认真接下这种任务，春野樱一开始就不抱希望，但按规矩来总是挑不出错的吧。  
“计划是这样的，”良治解释道。  
他们现在站在宫廷入口两旁的树下，宫殿耸立在前景中，一座红白相间的建筑在雨幕中微微反光。  
春野樱将注意力集中回良治身上，他继续说道：“则子，你从三楼进去，礼三从二楼，我从一楼。春野，你在入口，如果我们要带着公主逃亡的话，你记得接应我们。多观察，把要进来的人都引走。”  
樱哽了一下：“你们要潜进去？我还以为这只是个护送任务。“  
“我们接到了新的情报。“礼三回答。  
“上面说了什么？“  
有只手搭上了她的肩膀，春野樱转头发现则子正对她微笑：“别担心，小樱。我们能解决的。呆在这就好，一切都会很顺利的。”  
高个的女孩冲她点了点头就消失不见了，另外两个忍者也很快跟上了她。  
樱靠在树上重重地叹了口气，她情绪低沉地皱着眉头。雨水把土地变得泥泞，土腥味掩盖住了其他的气息。在木叶连土壤的味道都更甜一些，春野樱有些自得地想。  
好几分钟过去了。当她看见平民时，她会打手势引导他们走向另一条路。  
 **我闻到了血的味道，** 那个声音嘀咕着。  
春野樱转着她的苦无，咬紧牙齿说：“那是你想象出来的。”  
 **也许吧** 。那个声音在她脑海里肮脏地笑起来。 **我真是太久没有闻到过除了我们自己的血之外，别人血液的味道了。**  
在她身后突然传来乌鸦的叫声，春野樱畏缩了一下，目光看向层层叠叠的树林。忽然，身体里一直被她刻意忽视的那股古怪感觉加重了，樱握紧了她的苦无。  
有什么不对劲。她回想起则子、礼三和良治不正常的表现，那不仅仅是不寻常，并且还是违背准则的。如果他们真的收到了新情报，为什么不告知她呢？更何况春野樱全程都和他们在一起，她没道理不注意到报信的鹰。  
则子、良治和礼三早就决定违背任务的指示潜入宫殿了。这可不是什么好预兆。春野樱想到这一点后，早前她未注意到的一些细微的古怪也就有了解释。则子对她下忍小队的状况反应平淡，就像她压根不知道木叶的忍者体系一样。良治没法解释的脖子疼，如果他真的是一名木叶忍者的话，他早就该习惯睡在树上。  
春野樱咬紧了牙关。  
她立刻从树上飞向了宫殿的入口。高耸巨大的屋顶遮住了雨，也让其他味道再次可闻。春野樱拿着苦无轻推开大门，她走入宫殿嗅闻了一下。尸体——她认出那是守卫——排列在二楼的台阶处。  
她弯腰查看第一个守卫的脉搏，停止了。所有的守卫都被粗暴地直直捅在了要害。  
 **还有呢** ，那个声音催促， **上面还有！快上去!**  
慌乱的情绪在她的血管里流淌，将这一瞬间无限的拉长。惊惧在她的脉搏里跳动让她完全无法动弹。樱几乎都要向自己的恐惧妥协了——公园发生的那件事……以及眼前的景象，无形的压力重重地压在她的身上几乎要将她埋葬。  
有一瞬间，她觉得自己真的恐惧掩埋了，但是一股奇怪的不真实感充斥着她。她将自己的查克拉压制住，机械地向楼上走去。  
当她到了二楼时，打斗的声音越发清晰——短促尖锐的金属相撞的声音，喘息和哭喊，最后又突然归于平静。礼三和良治不仅杀掉了保卫，还有全是平民的男仆和女仆。  
有只手抓住了她的脚踝，樱低头望去，一个腹部开着大洞的女仆看着她。  
“求你，”她喘息着，漂亮的脸因为疼痛扭曲。女仆咳出几口血，最后没了呼吸。  
春野樱的大脑一片空白，甚至有些不可思议的理智冷静。而她体内的那个声音呼吸粗重，诡异地安静着。  
樱以闪电般地速度冲向那个不是木叶的忍者。她用苦无精确地划破礼三的手部肌腱时男人惊讶地抬头看她，不过已经来不及了。在她袭击时，她看见良治看向了自己，樱用另一只手快速做着结印的动作，给良治下了幻术。  
礼三用尚能活动的手向她挥来，手背上装饰的利刃充斥着查克拉。春野樱轻巧地避过，由于过去几个小时的体力消耗和流血，她的身体几乎全凭本能移动。  
“你是谁？”樱冷酷地质问，苦无划破空气发出声响，她战略性地割开特定位置，只会造成失血而不会致死——她还需要问他一些问题。  
礼三冷漠地回视：“你应该等在外面的。“  
“所以你到最后就能来杀我了。“她打断道。  
“你可不是唯一一个撒谎的人，春野。“礼三控诉，嘴唇咧开露出牙齿。  
“你不是下忍，是吗？木叶从一开始就盯上我们了？“  
他快速结印，然后带着刺的金属锁链从他体内刺出。有一条锁链撞向了春野樱，疼痛袭击了她。不过她坚定地集中注意，保持着施在良治身上的幻术，以粗暴的效率挥开锁链走向礼三。不过数秒，樱就站在了他面前，而她的苦无插进了礼三的喉咙里。  
 **就像刀插进一块黄油一样** ，那个声音咆哮着，话语里充满极度兴奋的喜悦。  
快死掉的忍者呛出几句诅咒，后又咳出血，那些血迹溅在了她的脸上。  
 **血，真正的血。**  
樱双眼失焦地抬起颤抖的手擦掉了那些血。  
她的头被粗暴地打进了墙里，春野樱这才找回意识。  
她睁开眼睛，再看到面前的良治时暗自后悔着刚刚的粗心大意。  
良治有一身强健的肌肉，他向她出拳踢脚都十分有力。如果他的攻击得逞的话，春野樱被击中的地方肯定会被粉碎。但良治对春野樱纤细身形下的怪力一无所知。春野樱抬起前臂锁住男人的两只手，她将查克拉集中于左手，猛打到男孩的心脏前的肋骨上。她感觉到血肉和骨头在她的拳头下碎裂的动静，肋骨插进了男孩的心脏，春野樱感知到大量的血在剧烈收缩的心肌跳动下喷涌而出。  
良治就像个大号的破布娃娃，脱力地跪下，然后滑落躺倒在地板上。  
这层楼的幸存者惊恐地看着樱，向她低吟着感谢，就像害怕她的任务之一是把他们一起杀掉一样。樱毫不留意地向前。  
还有一个人——她在三楼。  
她闭上眼睛，将查克拉转到双耳，她听见惊慌地哭喊从三楼的西北方传来，于是她赶往那里。层叠的尸体堆积在三楼大厅，几乎算得上是华丽的景色。当她到达一扇巨大的黄铜门前，樱猜测这是公主的寝殿大门。  
没时间撬锁或者溜进大门了，她猛推开门，将自己贴在天花板上。她知道忍者的下意识一定会将直刀向下投出的。  
樱朝下看去，面前的景象与之前所见的残暴情景完全相符。侍女的尸体遍布在豪华的房间，血迹溅在墙上绘成诡异的图案。唯一活着的是一位黑发的漂亮女人，她蓝色的眼睛里全是泪水，而则子的直刀刀刃抵在公主的咽喉上。  
“小樱，“红发的忍者几乎是愉快地和她打着招呼。  
“则子小姐。”过了一会儿，春野樱从天花板上跳下来，降落在沙发上，但又很快起身。  
笑着的女孩好奇地看着她。  
“如果你在外面等着的话，也许你还有可能活下来。可现在，我别无选择了。”  
春野樱的嘴唇紧闭：“如果你想杀了我，那至少也该说说为什么吧？”  
 **杀了她就行了** ，那个声音怒骂，焦躁地在她的脑海里徘徊。  
则子抬起头，眼睛快速眨动：“因为我恨木叶。所以当水影交给我这个任务时，我高兴地接受了。”  
则子向前奔来，直刀划破空气，春野樱向后退了一步，堪堪避过她的第一击。她将苦无转了个面挡住则子的直刀。  
“木叶对你做了什么吗？”樱问道，她稳住自己的身形来迎接则子的下一击。愤怒——不，不是愤怒——是痛苦渗进了她的话语里，她脸上强装的无谓也不受控地隐去。  
则子很强，比另外两个忍者都要强。并且，她一直以为——  
樱一直觉得她们已经是朋友了。她的胸膛里传来一阵不受控的孩子气的伤心。  
“你应该问问你们的拷贝忍者，”则子咬着牙说，一脚踢出。听到卡卡西的名字，樱心头一紧，然后她迫使自己保持冷静。这就能解释为什么则子之前只对卡卡西的事了解得这么深了。  
春野樱的苦无压在了则子的刀刃下，将她的直刀压制住无法动弹。  
“他对你做了什么？”  
则子猛撤回身，阴暗地笑了一声。  
“我从没见过他。”  
春野樱不解地看向她，与此同时樱在思考着怎么在不伤害到公主的前提下快速结束这场战斗——在这忍术派不上用场。并且则子从未正视过她的眼睛，所以幻术也不能用了。春野樱不得不后退一步，以此避开另一个女孩致命的一击。  
“那我就搞不懂我们为何要在这打斗了。”春野樱厉声说，“如果他什么也没做的话。”  
则子的脸因怒火狰狞得不成人样，她发出一声低沉嘶哑的笑声：“什么都没做？”  
春野樱先佯攻后猛冲的战略因看到则子脸上的神情而迟疑。  
她的双眼湿润，闪耀着泪花，嘴唇扭曲着，几乎是恶毒地咧开嘴。  
“他杀死了她！”  
随着这句坦白，则子的剑术变得更加残暴。  
“他把她的尸体留在那儿……被那些秃鹫蚕食……她胸前开了个大洞……他们连碰都碰不到她……我也没法触摸她……因为她的身体上都全是电……”  
春野樱的身体在全凭下意识调控，她迷茫地自动避开那些武器的攻击，大脑还在尽力处理刚刚则子所说的话。如果在一年前听到这些的话，她说不定会因为恶心站不起身来。  
“她的脸都烧焦了，”则子呢喃着，泪水大颗大颗地落下。  
“她本来是一名暗部队长，卡卡西除掉了她，一百个人里随意选到了她，就像她一文不值一样。”  
“我很抱歉。”春野樱柔声说，她又退了一步，然后掷出她的苦无。因则子处于悲痛中，春野樱才能得逞割开她腿上的动脉。她很快就会什么也感觉不到了。  
“你的道歉一点用也没有。”则子怒骂，进攻的速度因为致命的伤口慢了下来。她露出一个过分凄凉的笑容。  
“我挺喜欢你的，你知道吗?我本来想告诉他们放过你，但你后来告诉我，你是他的学生。”  
“我没法让你活下去，小樱，”则子继续说道，“你能理解我的，对不对？为了给她报仇，我必须要杀了你。”  
那个声音在她的脑海里发怒，质问她浪费了为什么这么多时间却只得到了这么一点血，但春野樱忽视了它。  
她思维一片混乱。器官贩子和没有脸的幻术忍者以及——则子。他们不该被一样对待。  
则子发出一声哭喊，听起来更像是释怀，将她的刀挥向左方，然后又在中途调转挥向右边。  
樱的眼睛有些灼痛，她感觉到则子的直刀插进了她的肩膀。如果则子没有受伤也更冷静的话，春野樱的行为无疑是自杀。但则子的一条腿已经失去了知觉，所以她没法很快地将刀再拔出来了。  
樱抓住了刀刃，借力于墙壁踢身翻转，将她的腿死死扣住则子的脖子。挂倒过来——杀了她，杀了她，那个声音催促着——樱将苦无深深刺进则子的身体，一路从腹部划到胸膛。  
随着沉重的吱呀声，樱拔出苦无并从女孩身上跳下。她将则子的手绑到一起避免她再结任何印。然后她起身后退一步，则子跪在地上，惊讶地看着自己的伤口。  
“公主，”春野樱快速地命令着公主：“把你的必需品带上，装在那个包里。”她指向放在床上半满的绣花斜挎包，多半是刚刚打包时被打断了——“我们马上出发。”  
公主颤抖着点头，奔向自己的衣橱拿出了几样小东西，一把钱和一套衣服，把他们都塞在了包里。樱躬身抱起公主以便一同跳出窗外，这样她也不用再看一次楼下的残忍景象，但她被一声尖锐的请求叫住了。  
“杀了我！”则子命令道。  
 **终结她** ，那个声音也无情的重复。  
春野樱停了一下，然后她直起身来：“你会活下去的。”她这样解释道，避免则子以为她的目的是放任则子缓慢死去。  
“只要你解开手上的结，去最近的医馆，你就会没事的。但我不能保证你以后的肺部会不会留下后遗症。”  
但是她的话似乎让则子更生气了，那些气恼很快又变得破碎：“我没法这样活下去，”则子喘息到，呼吸纠结还带着些歇斯底里。  
“我连你都杀不掉——我又怎么能杀死他呢，连她都不能……就，杀了我吧，这样我就能再见到她了。”  
樱面无表情，当她凝视自己的双手时，都觉得不是自己的了。  
——这是为则子考虑吗？不，她没法这么做，樱再次弯下身抱起公主，这次她站到了窗边。  
“如果你还有一点对我的尊重的话，”则子咬紧牙说道，逼她不得不停下，“如果过去的一天有一句我说过的话对你有帮助的话，你就会帮我的。这是你欠我的。”  
 **让我来** ，那个声音喘息着， **让我来，我可以帮你！**  
樱多希望自己是个聋子就此离开。她抱着公主的手指震颤着。  
“别让我求你。”则子呛出这句话。  
春野樱发出一声低沉的几乎听不见的呜咽。接着，她缓缓放下公主，转过身去。则子回望着她，棕色的眼睛痛苦地睁着。这是不是她在则子脸上看过最自然的微笑？春野樱现在知道从前她笑得有多勉强。  
是春野樱，不是那个声音，走上前一步，将她的苦无对准另一个女孩的咽喉。她的动作因则子轻柔的请求而停下。  
“不是这样，”雾忍的声音有些刺耳，“用那把直刀，那是她的遗物。”  
春野樱捡起掉在地上的剑，正对着则子的心脏。  
“她也有一双绿色的——”这就是则子的遗言。  
樱在手上凝结着查克拉狠狠地将剑刺入，将这一击完成得很快。她身下的大理石地板都因此碎裂。则子很快就死了。公主在床边发出一声轻声的哭喊。春野樱看了她一样，然后把直刀拔了出来。  
她将剑拿在手里好一会儿，完全没有经过思考的，她把则子腹间的剑鞘取了下来，装好剑，背在了自己肩上。  
她再次抱起公主，从窗户跳了出去。  
樱带着公主——真子，她想起——走了好长一段路，直到太阳下山。当夜色笼罩前路时，她们在一家旅店歇下，身边只有公主的一些积蓄，春野樱做了伪装，让公主换了一套衣服（衣服是从前几个经过的村子里的小贩那买的。）  
“洗个澡吧，”她生硬地和真子说。“我去买点吃的，影分身留下照看你。”  
年轻的女人朝她点头，脸色依旧因为今早发生的事苍白着。  
这是可以理解的——在十分钟之内，她目击了最亲密的人被残忍地杀害了。  
春野樱走下楼梯来到一楼，还在营业的酒吧提供酒精和食物。她的脚步比平时更重一些，这样才更符合她现在变身的这个矮壮的棕发男人（两个平民女性出行会引来不必要的注意）。  
当她到了酒吧时，她才发现这不寻常的热闹。她走向橱柜，要了两碗米饭和一些菜。在她等待的时候，一个发际灰白的女人坐在了酒吧前的平台上，腿上摆着一把古琴。她似乎并不在意酒吧里醉汉的嘲弄，自顾自地调起琴弦来。她开口唱时，声音沉重又沙哑，听着比她看上去还老一些。  
“ _开疆辟壤，建造新屋。收集芦苇修筑屋舍，齐整一捆堆砌在侧_ 。”  
春野樱眉头扬起。  
“用我所有的和服装饰家人，而我身着山中采集的藤曼。“  
毫无预兆的，则子死前的脸掠过她的脑海。春野樱立马转身不再看那位歌手，她喝下一杯店家免费提供的米酒。由于喝得太快她开始剧烈地咳嗽起来，但这不足以让她从歌词中抽离。  
“ _满月照下，世界一片银光_ ，“歌手唱到，“ _情人与我私会，我盼望云层能遮住些许光亮_ 。”  
“这是首叫Obokuri Eeumi的民歌，”坐在她身旁的女人叹了口气，眼睛看着歌手。  
“她每周都会唱。”  
春野樱面无表情，她拿起面前的碗走上了楼去。  
她以前竟然还愚蠢地觉得，乌鸦的训练已经让她的眼泪流干了。  
虽然樱一开始对这个任务一无所知，但接下来的部分她毫无障碍的圆满完成。第二天，她将颤抖的公主送到了风之国，然后立刻启程回了木叶。没了公主的资助，她晚上歇在树梢，留下一个影分身查看情况。她需要这种独处的时间来假装她所做的事迟早有一天会变得平凡起来。迟早有一天——则子的脸只会激起她记忆里的一点水花而已。  
她的隔离状态在乌鸦出现之后被打断了。  
（有那么一瞬间，她眼前出现无穷的绿色，下一秒，她又在止水创造的熟悉的血红天空并且有着黑色羽毛的幻境里。）  
“你早该发现他们是其他村的忍者。”  
春野樱听到这句话的包含意味后浑身僵硬。  
“他们真的是雾隐村的忍者吗？”她机械地问道，内心卷起风暴。  
“真是个不错的故事，十八岁的姑娘的爱人被我的前上忍队长杀死了。她疯狂的报复也只以失败的悲剧结局。”  
“哦，她是真的，他们都是。”乌鸦甩了甩翅膀。  
“我唯一施的幻术就是避免你们的任务小队被暗部发现，并且把你安排进这个小组。”  
樱的胸腔灼痛：“为什么——为什么这么做？“  
“给你上一堂课，“止水无情地回复。“和之前一样。”  
春野樱低头注视着乌鸦。如果它想的话，是不是也能轻易杀掉她？不，她记得的，通灵兽的契约不允许它这么做。乌鸦以教她如何存活之名所做的事也都在契约限制的范围内。真是个糟糕的玩笑。  
春野樱转开视线，面部紧绷。  
“明天把那把直刀带上。”乌鸦命令道。


	6. 一年以后

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 与上章时间跨度为一年

春野樱亟需洗个澡。  
“我身上全是血，”她身前的暗部叹息道。  
“我也一样，”她身后的女人也这样嘀咕，“我都不知道能不能把这些东西给洗掉。”  
这个小队的队长，一个矮壮的男人转身看着春野樱：“我看乌鸦才是今晚最该苦恼的人吧。“  
十个暗部的队员在她身边都笑起来，春野樱看向自己往下滴答滴血的制服，强装出冷漠。就快到了，她提醒自己。再有三个小时他们就能回木叶了，到那时，她就可以烧掉自己的衣服然后去睡觉。醒来后再接受乌鸦的下一个课程，或者是又被派来暗部做任务。  
她在面具背后的脸有些恼火。  
“你可得告诉我什么让你这么踊跃，“带着老鼠面具的暗部说道，将他的手搭上春野樱的肩膀。“糟糕的童年？还是被虐待过？”  
春野樱跳向下一棵树摆脱他的接触。  
“对啊，你可不会无缘无故的这么杀人吧。”其他人问道，缓慢的问话里带着些自我假定。春野樱从没想过她会这么希望身边都是暗部新人。她一个月前就开始接暗部的任务了，而那些新人总是严格按照规范，几乎全程都不会对彼此说一个字。但不幸的是，这只小队里的成员都是富有经验的暗部。  
以及很明显的，老暗部队员都很让人讨厌。  
“放过她吧，”一个更沉静柔和的声音打断道。春野樱转头看见了一双看向她的蓝色眼睛，那人带着一张狼的面具。  
“是啊是啊，”老鼠面具的人嘲笑她。这个话题结束后他们享受了片刻的宁静，不过老鼠又将眼睛注视着狼——刚刚叫停这个话题的人。  
“你也是新人，是嘛？”  
“是的前辈。”  
“多大了？”  
狼并没有立刻回答，过了一会他说道：“我认为泄露我的年龄是有悖于章程的。”  
“我猜十七岁，”蛇插入话题，她的语调里有些自得：“他的声音有点沙哑但并没有完全低沉，看看他吧，像个扁豆似的。”  
“新来的看起来都这样，”另一个暗部说道：“乌鸦也好不到哪去。”  
“我一开始还以为她是个男人呢，”老鼠窃笑，“实话实说，我到现在也不清楚她有没有屌。”  
放在平时，樱只会冷笑一声。但现在，她身上有数不清的人的血，三十个小时没睡了，她只想回家然后立刻失去意识，而这个白痴还不肯停止打趣她。  
“如果我有的话，前辈，一定比你的大。”  
她身旁的暗部一下子僵住了，其余的人也为此停住，就像一台运转良好的的机器，只是奇怪地停在了不同的树上。  
但春野樱没空在意。当然，老鼠的话不是她这么生气的原因（她早就知道了）。老鼠只是个导火索，她很乐意以此来发泄自己的怒火。  
她的变装和她本人的身高相同，但却更加瘦长一点，比老鼠高上几厘米。当春野樱看到暗部的眼睛眯起时，她将自己的直刀摆出个警告的姿势。  
“冷静点，老鼠，乌鸦。“他们的领队说道：”我们可没时间——“  
他被苦无割喉了。  
暗部互相看了一眼，然后闪冲到不同的隐蔽地点，这之后，一阵手里剑雨落在了他们刚刚栖身的地点。  
“狼，后退！“蛇冲他教导，作为二把手立刻开始指挥起来。她向其余队员做着手势示意他们在树叶遮盖下摆好战术位置。  
春野樱蜷缩在老虎身后，他们站在一棵巨大的日本枫树树梢上。她没法感知到附近有任何查克拉——除了她队友的以外。为了更好地检查这些水域，蛇从她隐身的树枝跳到另一个然后很快又跳走。她刚刚所待过的树枝立刻被一股看不见的怪力所斩断了。  
“他们会隐身？“老虎不可置信地问。  
老鼠和另一个暗部跳了出来，但他们没有蛇那么快。隐形忍者——完全不知道数量——向他们二人发起攻击，从老鼠他们身上的血迹可以看出这些忍者的动作，空气的轻响预示着他们手里武器的动作。  
“是幻术，”春野樱突然肯定地说。只能是幻术，他们把暗部队员不知不觉笼罩在一个环境一模一样的幻术当中，这也是为什么他们没人使用忍术，因为查克拉的涌动会让假象出现破绽。  
“其他人也该知道这点，”老虎嘀咕着，“但他们看不见我们的手势。”  
春野樱立刻做出了决定，尽管老虎双眼大睁地看着她好像在说“不要”。她从原有的位置离开，闪现到中央一块开阔的陆地，这里大家都能看见她。  
她只有很少的时间能做出“幻术”的手势，当春野樱感受到身旁的空气有了动静时，她仔细听着声音，下意识地移动着躲开挥舞的刀刃。一把短刃迅速滑过她的腹部。她意识到躲避是不足够的，尤其是在隐形忍者越来越多的情况下，她捂住自己腹间的伤口，但几乎是无用功。  
樱咬紧牙关，将一股查克拉送进她的身体痛觉感知器。让她头脑发麻的疼痛在她身体里骤然爆发，有那么一瞬间她都几乎要昏厥过去。  
当她好不容易再次睁眼时，她只能看清一些轮廓——就像海市蜃楼一样——忍者在树林间穿梭，大多手上都有着利刃一样的武器。这个幻术非常高级，即使她这样做了也没能完全打破。  
但这已经足够了。  
 **让我来吧** ，那个声音向她低喃，话语间压抑着兴奋。春野樱数着袭击的人数，明白要有多残暴才能打败他们。她的双唇紧抿。樱以前从未允许过那个声音出来，但它确实证明了如果严加管束的话，它会是很有用的力量。春野樱现在有时会把它放出来，就像家养的狗一样，这样也可以保证它更受自己的约束。  
短暂地思考后，虽然她也不太确定到底是她的意识还是那个声音的，她感觉自己从现实中抽离——  
——但当她恢复意识时，樱震惊地发现无数的敌人躺倒在树林地面上，并且很多都是还活着的。  
难道那个声音放弃了？  
樱剧烈地喘气，发现她的四周又开始消失时握紧了手里的直刀。  
发生了什么？她以为她已经脱离了——  
震耳发聩的尖锐声响刺破空气，随着一声充满怒气的吼叫，那个声音感觉到自己不断被拽回，拽回，拽回——  
春野樱知道这个声音，像鸟一样，但更高昂。她蹲在树枝上，双目放大的看到不是他们小队的暗部成员以极快的速度向她奔来，他的手中有一团闪光的雷电。  
他经过春野樱的那一瞬间就像是无限放慢的慢动作，春野樱的心跳都停止了一瞬，她发誓，那一瞬间一双半黑半红的眼睛直直对上她的视线。  
紧接着，男人再一次上前，他的手猛刺进一个接一个忍者的胸膛。春野樱的呼吸都停止了，连那个声音都安静了下来，仔细地观赏着面前发生的屠杀。这就是屠杀，以他移动的速度而言，那些忍者绝无生还的机会，在血液迸溅之前他们连反应的时间都没有。一分钟后，成片的扭曲的尸体躺在地上，比刚刚那个声音解决的还要多上一倍。沉默蔓延开来。  
 _他杀了她——怪物！_ 这么久以来，春野樱第一次听见则子的话在她脑海里回响，就像一道警钟。  
春野樱重重地吞咽着，她干渴的喉咙因此传来一阵疼痛。  
四个其他暗部成员，两个棕发男人，一个金发和一个黑发女人闪现了出来，站在现在又懒洋洋无精打采的男人侧面。  
从前的二把手，现在的队长向前一步，肩膀有些僵硬。  
他猛地鞠了一躬：“队长。”  
另一个小队队员也在他身边鞠躬，春野樱拖沓着最后加入他们。她在这过程中考虑着自己的运气——这么多小队，两年没有联系，就是她的小队撞上了卡卡西？——顺道还检查着队友的情况，都不是特别严重的伤口。狼作为小队的医忍都能解决。  
“我们本以为还会有更多伤亡呢，”新来的小队里的黑发女人语气单调地说。  
“我们十分钟前遇袭——”  
“你们这种中级小队十分钟就能办到这样？”棕发的带着熊面具的女人尖声问。  
春野樱好一会儿才意识到她的队友们现在都审视着她。  
她在面具下呲牙；在这特殊的观众前，她还想保持低调呢，但他们很显然粉碎了她的希望。  
“都是乌鸦做到的，队长，”老鼠上前说，他的声音因肺部的伤口有些嘶哑，“在你来之前的忍者都是她杀的。”  
该死的老鼠。她的前任队长的目光落到身上时春野樱浑身紧绷。她都不知道自己从前是为什么没发现，她怎么能认为他是个无精打采懒于观察的忍者？就在当下，他的注视里致命的危险性几乎让她的细胞都为之颤栗。  
攻击性和杀意从他的周身肆意弥漫。春野樱瞳孔放大，随即强迫自己冷静下来，而不是赌命地掉头逃开。  
眨眼之间，他就已经站在她面前。樱低着头，利用这等级尊卑的借口来逃脱与他对视。  
“把面具摘了。”  
樱僵住:“这不合规矩，队长。”  
一只带着手套的手毫无预兆地抬起她的下巴直至她的眼睛撞上男人的目光。量她也不敢反抗，他举起另一只手取下了她的面具。面具下她伪装过的脸露了出来：褐色的皮肤，棕色的细发，深色的眼睛。  
“像你这样不足轻重的人是怎么杀掉这么多人的？”卡卡西带着原始的兴趣问道，他越靠越近，铁腥的血的味道从男人身上传来。他的手掐着她的脖子，几乎要让春野樱无法呼吸了。  
春野樱的眼睛几乎为了他的行为向外凸起，他一点也不像自己曾认识的卡卡西。虽然，他性格的异常之处，表情或者音节曾让她感到怀疑的地方都在这一刻凝聚起来，让这种感觉更加明显。他的存在就像他刚刚手中的电流一样，散发着惊惧与威胁，噼里啪啦地笼罩这片区域。战斗胜利之后往往会有的和平氛围——不管在战斗里失去了什么——这一刻碎裂了，周围的忍者都开始保持警惕，就像立马又有人会流血了一样。  
“我是幻术型忍者，”樱抵御着他紧抓自己的手，痛苦艰难地吐出这些话。她尽力忽视自己胸膛里跳得过快的心跳，因为她十分清楚这双手能做到什么。他穿着暗部的制服就像自己的第二层皮肤，而他苍白的肌肤，只在他肌肉发达的上臂未被马甲和肘间的护臂包裹的地方显露，还有在他正掐住自己的手指。  
“我没法完全驱除幻术，但……够我行动了。”  
卡卡西检查她的制服和溅在她身上的血迹。“玩得挺愉快的，是吗？”他讽刺。  
她的身体因这指控变得僵硬，卡卡西第一瞬间就感知到了。他的身体靠着她变得燥热起来。  
现在春野樱的双眼几乎因为惊讶睁不开，这个凶狠且致命的躯体贴着她，在这样亲密的距离，春野樱感到他可以如此轻易地将自己撕碎。  
“你的名字？”他的喉音贴着樱的耳朵发出。  
“纱织，”春野樱双手握紧嘶声说。她声音里有些恼怒：“纱织守。”  
就像闻到血的秃鹫，卡卡西针对她的敌意倾身贴得更紧：“你有什么问题吗？纱织守？”  
春野樱想冲着他的脸大笑一通。  
“你已经让我违背了两条暗部的初级规章了，我现在希望你能放开我。”  
她周围的队友像看疯子一样看着她，老鼠似乎因为她即将倒霉而兴奋地微颤。婊子，她恶毒地咒骂。  
卡卡西往后退了一步，给了她的队友们一个冷酷轻蔑的表情。“赶回木叶后汇报。”  
春野樱转过身去再也没回头看一眼，手掌还握成拳放在身侧，微微颤抖着。

“你有绝佳的查克拉掌控力——好好用。如果你能最大效率化自己使用的查克拉的话，你和查克拉储备强大的忍者也能平分秋色。”  
春野樱躲过带着查克拉的一击，然后快速翻身躲避另一位对手的回旋踢，尽全力忘记昨天发生的事。  
已经几乎两年半过去了，一点也没有联系，而她竟然在那种场景和卡卡西见面——  
“不是你说我是个幻术型忍者吗？”她咬牙说出，快速结印放出一条水龙吞没数十位忍者。“那你什么时候教我高级忍术？”  
“我已经教了你一些忍术了。”乌鸦冷静的回答，眼神复杂地看着面前的战斗。“你还没学到的那些需要你更加精准的使用查克拉，以便下意识就能做得完美。”  
樱从嘴里喷出高压水柱，击倒身边还残留的无脸忍者。“那之后我就能像使用和你一样的幻术了吗？”  
“哦，这需要写轮眼。”止水冷漠地回答。“如果你想把谁置于这种幻境中的话，那你需要先召唤我。”  
“那可真方便，”春野樱嘀咕。对付剩下的忍者，她将直刀拔出鞘，在刀刃上凝聚查克拉往他们冲去。就像乌鸦所保证的，它确实教会了樱怎么使用武器——主要是通过召唤使者来打她直到她能正确躲开为止。  
学习用直刀帮了她这一年里的任务很多。当然，那些也都是止水的功劳。自从乌鸦发现让她出任务也算练习的一种，它就在一直给她派发任务。  
她一点也不知道它是如何办到的——到底需要多少谎言和多少幻术才能做到。不过这只乌鸦不断把她塞进越来越难的任务里。春野樱已经十六岁了，就算不用伪装也很修长，她从不在这些任务中露出自己的真面目（不过她也因为这些任务错过了两次中忍考试，所以严格意义来说，她还是个下忍。）  
春野樱眨了眨眼，在周围的忍者消失后才从自己的思绪中脱开。  
她现在古怪地看着乌鸦。  
止水的头高昂着，有些烦躁地说：“有人来了。”  
接着他转头用那只发光的红色眼睛直视她。幻术解除了，春野樱站在自己建的，两年半来常常来的训练场跑道上。  
脚步声加快了频率朝她走来，她转身发现三个人朝她冲了过来。樱的手握住了自己马甲口袋里的苦无。哦，那是总跟着鸣人的男孩——还有他的队友们。  
“唉！”男孩大叫着：“他回来了！鸣人哥他回来了！”  
他转身指向前方，春野樱随着他手指的方向发现有个修长的身影站在远处一根长木杆上，比周围的建筑都高。那个人背对着她，但她知道那是鸣人。  
春野樱微曲膝盖将查克拉送在腿上。当她再次睁眼时，她已经站在了那根长杆的下面，她的头发因刚刚的冲刺乱蓬蓬的。  
她的目光落在了身侧，自来也站在她身旁。  
“鸣人，”三忍大叫，“快下来！”  
“好的好的，”熟悉粗糙的声音吼了回来，只比从前的低沉了一些。但春野樱仔细审视他的脸，发现她的前任队友在保卫村庄时脸上的神情近乎肃穆。  
鸣人长长地最后看了一眼，然后轻巧地跳下杆顶。落地后，他的目光很快锁在了春野樱身上。  
他们一开始都没说话。春野樱仔细地观察这个过去老是惹她讨厌的男孩，而鸣人也同样观察着她。就像从前一样，他想的东西都写在脸上。对她的身高有些恼怒——她依旧比鸣人高，惊讶——应该是对她现在的穿着，春野樱的长裤和宽松衬衣藏住了她身上练出的肌肉。她从前都没想过，不过应该樱看上去和鸣人走前完全不同了。她不再穿裙子——她从前好像很爱穿裙子。  
鸣人抛弃了他那身古怪的——毫无实战意义的——荧光橘和暗蓝交接的连体服，不过他现在也没好到哪去。他长高了，肩膀也变宽了。但春野樱发现变化最大的还是他现在沉郁的态度。  
而这个印象因他再次没心没肺笑起来减弱了一些。  
“樱酱！”  
“鸣人。”  
他的目光向樱身后看去，笑容依旧没变：“木叶丸！”  
这该是刚刚那个男孩的名字，春野樱转过头发现木叶丸喘着粗气从身后跑来，他的两个队友跟着他。  
“老大！”小男孩欢呼。“你去哪了？快看，快来看，我把它完成了！“  
他快速结印然后一个乳房丰满的深色皮肤女人在他们面前出现了，因为忍术产生的雾气堪堪遮住她的内衣。自来也在她身旁发出好大一声呛到的声音。  
鸣人嘲弄地大笑着，动作比歌舞伎演员还夸张。“我早就不用这么低级的忍术了。看这个！”  
他的手快速做着阵型，然后好多女人突然出现在了眼前。虽然这些女人各有不同，但她们是裸着的。  
自来也的笑声响亮又猥琐，结果他这时才发现春野樱就站在旁边。  
“鸣人，快跑。”他勇敢地提醒男孩，“如果她和她师父一样的话，你活不了多久了。”  
鸣人的眼神惊恐地看向她，春野樱冷漠地欣赏了一会儿这些女人波涛汹涌的胸部，觉得简直超出医学的正常范围。  
“老大，“木叶丸尖声说，“我和小队的人要回去伊鲁卡老师那儿了！一会再见啦！”  
鸣人朝他们挥手告别，自来也走上前说：“那我们也该去见见纲手了。”  
春野樱缓慢地眨眼想到，昨晚她故意在纲手办公室放了很多酒，为的是让她的师父睡过头以便自己能去接受乌鸦的训练。“她昨晚喝得烂醉，”樱顿了一会儿说，“可能一个小时后才会醒过来吧。”  
自来也明显很了解火影大人，因为他一点也不惊讶。“那就等到傍晚的时候再去见她吧。”  
鸣人兴奋地直起身：“那我们去吃一乐拉面吧，好色仙人！他们家的拉面是木叶一绝，比其它忍村都好吃！”  
“我才不去，”自来也大声反驳，“我现在要去浴室看木叶更好的特产了，一会儿再见吧。”  
砰声之后自来也就消失了，只留下樱和鸣人站在原地。鸣人表情复杂地从侧兜拿出自己的青蛙钱包，春野樱注意到当他晃着钱包时里面都没有声响。  
鸣人发现樱在看着他，立刻不好意思地转过脸去：“啊，回来真好，我迫不及待要去看纲手婆婆和——”  
“其实，”春野樱打断他，“我有点饿了。走吧。”  
他的眼睛瞪大了，然后又低下头去：“啊，那我不能陪你去了。小嘎空了，你看。”他挤着空无一物的钱包解释道。  
“我请你，”樱说，转身向拉面馆走去。但她听不到鸣人跟上来的声音，于是她不得不再次转头看他。鸣人惊讶地盯着她。  
“小樱，”鸣人傻乎乎地问，“你这是在邀请我去约——”  
“不是，我们——我们曾经是队友，这只是个朋友聚餐而已。”  
“好吧，”鸣人轻易地回答，但奇怪的是他的表情毫无变化，就像她承认他们之间的友情已经让他足够满足了一样。  
春野樱皱眉走向一乐拉面，菖蒲为他们点了单递给手打，他在他们身后煮面。鸣人坐进她身边后满足地长叹一声，满意地呼吸着面馆的味道。  
“你过得还好吗？”两人入座后他问道。那双蓝色的眼睛认真地盯着她，春野樱不能直视他太久，因为她伪装的表情经不起这样的考验。  
“挺好的，没什么问题，”她简短地回答，很快又带出另一个话题：“所以，你修行的时候都学了些什么？”  
幸好之前接过的三个暗部任务让春野樱有了点积蓄，要不然她就得卖掉房子来吃这顿饭了，尤其是在鸣人一边在兴奋地讲述自己的修行一边暴风吸入拉面的情况下。  
春野樱向前靠去，感兴趣地听着鸣人荒野逃生的痛苦经历，还有他螺旋丸的进步以及编辑亲热天堂草稿的经历。他的唠叨好像都没有尽头，但春野樱并不讨厌。  
一个月前乌鸦让樱出了第一次暗部任务，尽管又接过两个任务，死者以及他们濒死的情态依旧牢牢地困住了春野樱，这些记忆让她常常在浴室里待格外久的时间搓洗自己的皮肤，让她烧掉自己曾在任务里穿过的每件衣服，让她每次伸手拿匕首的时候指尖都会痉挛——  
“然后，它就爆了！”鸣人大张嘴巴模拟一声爆炸，春野樱转头看向外面，发现太阳都已经开始下沉。  
“我们该去火影塔了，”她说道，放下结账的钱。鸣人不在意地点点头，摸了摸自己鼓胀的腹部。  
考虑到鸣人的情况，他们选择不使用查克拉地徒步走去。就在最后一缕日光消失时，他们进入了火影楼，一路走到顶楼的火影办公室。  
自来也已经在那儿了，色迷迷地看着办公桌前坐着的金发女人。纲手的注意力立刻转移到他们身上，当她看到鸣人时，女人严肃地表情变为了一个带着点嫌弃的喜爱的微笑。  
“所以，终于回来了，我希望你终于长大了点。”  
鸣人伸出一只手比了个大拇指：“那是当然！”  
“愿意赌一赌吗？五代目挑衅到，牙齿都露了出来。金发的女人又突然看向了春野樱。  
樱耸肩：“当然，不管赌什么我都压在你的对面。”  
纲手怒视着她：“真狡猾，”她挤出这句话，然后又靠回自己的椅子上，双手交握地审视他们。  
“你觉得如果我没训练出成果的话，我会回来吗？”自来也自然地打断沉默，纲手狡猾地笑着：“如果这样的话，我希望能尽快看到你说的成果。”  
樱看着鸣人脊背挺直，一个类似凶狠的表情出现在他的脸上。他看起来已经准备好打败任何纲手会派给他解决的怪物了。  
“我会把你们俩重新放到一个小队里。”五代目公布到。  
“真的吗？”鸣人热切地问，几乎因为兴奋都开始发颤。  
“虽然他在暗部很重要，但为了这个小队，我昨天还是把他叫回木叶来了。”纲手脸上的微笑有些刻薄。  
“谁呀？”  
“进来吧。”五代目吩咐到，她脸上掠食性的笑容更大了些。  
一个身影突然出现在办公室。  
“嘛。“男人的出现让鸣人脸色发白的举起苦无对准他。  
“这就是你问候以前老师的方式吗？”  
春野樱的双手全是冷汗，相反的，她的嘴唇痛苦地发干。  
她早该猜到的，纲手在鸣人回来后会重组第七班。这种过于感性的决定就是她师父的作风。但她的理智并不足以压制她见到卡卡西的反应。这是两年半来她第二次见到卡卡西，而她的身体有着出于本能的反应。樱的牙齿紧咬着自己的双颊内侧。  
 _春野樱不适合做一名忍者。_  
这句话尖锐地在她脑海里回荡，她的咽喉都为此灼痛。  
 _怪物_ ，则子像正在她身后呢喃。在这一瞬间，樱都不清楚这话到底说的是谁。  
卡卡西走上前，银白色的头发和黑色的面罩下的注视一如往常。他看起来和之前没什么不同，但其实也完全不一样了——他现在看上去像被打造的一把刀而不是一个人了。他前额的护额消失了，就像暗部规章要求的那样。  
卡卡西微笑起来，眼睛弯起后的注视比他之前的假笑更加残酷冷硬。  
“他多久没过正常生活了？“自来也用气声和纲手低语。  
樱注意到自来也一开口时卡卡西的眼神就盯着他，带着瘆人微笑地听着他说的的每个字。  
“两年半了，“纲手淡笑回答。她弯起嘴角看向暗部，卡卡西毫无反应地和她对视。  
“他会习惯的。“  
自来也露出个讽刺的笑容，他接下来的话也低得听不太清楚，春野樱离得最近所以听到了些：“你见过疯狗乖乖回到笼子里的吗？“  
樱看着她的师父又仔细地审视卡卡西，眼神有些紧绷。  
春野樱将重心换到另一只脚上 ，而卡卡西立刻看向她。她惊讶于卡卡西的眼神与前几个小时看到过的太过不同。那时候她带着假面，卡卡西把她视作威胁，他防备她就像狮子防备入侵自己领地的外来掠食者。  
而现在，他的注视没有一丝重量，冷淡又散漫地看着她——看着春野樱——他的眼神从未这样好读懂过。  
感觉到纲手和自来也都在看着她，春野樱尴尬地停顿一阵后强作微笑：“嘿……卡卡西老师。“老师”这个词差点把她呛住。  
“等等！“鸣人眼睛大张：“这是不是说第七班又重组了？”  
五代目肯定地点头  
卡卡西的目光毫不在意地看着她，就像狼想要丢弃一块烂掉的肉。  
“我想她跟着您学习会更好一些。”  
“这是我的最终决定，”纲手坚定地回复。“现在恢复第七班。”  
卡卡西眼睛半闭：“那就遵从火影大人的命令吧。”  
春野樱全程都尽力保持自己脸上的表情平静而不是扭曲得不像人样。

“樱，”鸣人朝她挥手，五指大张，他的眼睛在她走近时惊喜的瞪大：“嘿！你又穿裙子了！”  
是的，她确实穿着裙子，和几年前爱穿的红色连衣裙差不多。裙子是丝绸的，搭着一双亮皮长筒靴，看着比她从前那套还要奢华。但她觉得穿这套正合适——春野樱猜现在她的训练内容说不定比从前在第七班时还要少。尽管这衣服很容易破——讽刺之处就在于——春野樱确信今天下来它还是完好无损的。  
这条裙子只是她用于自娱自乐的工具，而且她猜测下面几个小时里她确实需要个消遣。当站在鸣人身边的时候，她将视线转向卡卡西所在的树枝上，他甚至都没有完全伪装自己，但鸣人似乎没看到他。  
“啊，我为什么要起来得咋这么早？我都忘了，他从来不准——啊？！“  
当卡卡西出现时，鸣人惊讶地后退一步挥舞着双臂和他打招呼。修长又包含力量的四肢再次藏在旗木卡卡西宽松的外衫下，春野樱的鼻子突然嗅到些许他上忍制服下的味道。  
 **血的味道** ，那个声音罪恶地吟唱着， **他全身都是——**  
“好吧，“鸣人高傲地指挥，“那我们就快点比拼起来！我也需要点备用招数呢。”  
春野樱确信两年半前那个温和无害的带队上忍卡卡西只是他的一个伪装，而真正的他就如她两天前在树林里见到的，以及站在鸣人面前的这样。  
“那你先展示一下你的能耐？”他晦暗地咧嘴笑。  
春野樱吸了吸鼻子，胃部有着陌生的绞痛感。鸣人打了个冷战，神情谨慎。紧接着他在她身旁打了个哈欠，然后又恢复惯常的鲁莽模样：“好的！那来吧！”  
鸣人结出影分身的印，影分身快速地在鸣人摊开的手掌上旋转手腕，狂暴的飓风升起，春野樱从未见过这么庞大的螺旋丸。  
“怎么样，老师？”鸣人骄傲地笑着，看着自己手里的螺旋丸。  
“有趣，”卡卡西呢喃，直起身来。就春野樱看到的而言，他好像真的很感兴趣：残暴又贪婪的欲望袒露着他深不可测的暴戾，以至于在看到别人的力量时，他也会下意识地感兴趣。他靠近鸣人，慢悠悠的脚步让人想起狩猎的狼，而不是他常被人叫做的猎犬。  
卡卡西路过时根本都没看一眼她。  
“你知道你的查克拉属性吗，小孩？”  
小孩？春野樱皱着眉头。他把鸣人当做什么了，难道也把他看成暗部小队里那些带着面具的工具人吗？  
他难道忘了从前尽心尽力教导鸣人的生活吗？他难道一点也回想不到吗？面前这个几乎都不能算作人的男人和之前那个勉强还能算正常人的上忍（谁知道他们之间到底有没有区别）——到底哪个才是教他们的人？有没有可能他们都同时存在，就像……她和那个声音一样。  
既然已经被完全无视了，春野樱干脆把这当作放假：这就是暗部对人的影响，它只留下每个人心里最原始坚韧的部分以便求生。  
如果这样的话，到底什么能让这种残酷行为听从指挥呢……  
“好酷！”鸣人大叫着，他撕开一卷羊皮纸：“快看，樱酱，我的属性是风唉！”  
说实话，白痴都能从他的螺旋丸看出来这点。真正让她感兴趣的是，他是不是还有其他的——  
震耳欲聋尖锐的像鸟叫一般的声音将她勉强维持的冷静净数打碎，光球在卡卡西手上出现。  
春野樱的心脏狂跳，脉搏快得吓人。她不自觉地反应着，双眼危险地眯起。那个声音也因此惊醒，毕竟它也知道那股电光能多残暴。  
“查克拉转化之后，”男人声音掩饰着自己肢体表现出来的残暴——  
“等等，”鸣人皱起眉，“那樱该——”  
“——跟上我。”  
不管鸣人初衷的热忱如何，他很快被男人转移了注意。樱还呆在高地，高度戒备富含杀意地握着自己的武器。  
****  
三小时后，春野樱走路回家。她都懒得掩饰自己脸上嘲弄的笑容，如她所料，红裙上一尘不染。  
“樱，”鸣人叹息道，用力地挤出她的名字。已经一周过去了，现在鸣人瘫在一乐拉面的桌子上，“那个男人……他不是卡卡西老师。”  
春野樱吃面的动作停了下来。  
“他……”鸣人绞劲脑汁想着形容词：“更刻薄了，而且一点也不懒洋洋的了！他现在再也不迟到了，每天把我练得爬都爬不起来。还有——”他停顿了一下——“他就像从没看到你一样。”  
春野樱深深地看了他一眼，男孩湛蓝的眼眸平静地回望她，正直又愤慨，与春野樱沐浴着血腥、肮脏以及内疚的生活完全不同。  
“嗯，”她顿了一下，装得很无所谓，“他从没觉得我是有天赋的学生吧。”  
而鸣人点爆她未言明的话题：“但他现在像在讨厌你一样！”  
春野樱迅速回头看向面馆的新客人——日向雏田，她依旧穿着奶油色的外套，走路时带起一阵微风。她礼貌地朝樱笑笑，然后她看见了鸣人，两坨亮粉色突然升上她的脸颊。  
“嘿，雏田！”鸣人高兴地叫她，“和我们一起啊！”  
“你……你确定吗？”黑发的女孩问道，“我不想打扰你们。”  
“完全没有，”春野樱说，她看着雏田犹豫了一会儿，终于还是坐到了自己右边。  
当她点完餐后——雏田快速地抬眼看了几眼鸣人所在的地方，而当她抬头时——鸣人又满怀热情地吸着拉面。显然，樱和他之前聊起的话题被放到了一边。  
“你还好吗？”  
“挺好的，”雏田回答，“刚做完一个六个小时的手术。”  
“你从手术室来的？”鸣人问道，眼睛微张。  
雏田又看了他一眼，脸又红了：“是……是的，开胸手术。“  
鸣人的脸看上去有点戏谑：“你的手一定都泡在血里吧——真恶心。“  
出乎樱意料的，雏田并没有被逗乐，也没有因为鸣人的评价而秀红了脸，她只是僵了一下。  
“其实——不是的，鸣人君。我手上的血不比你为了保护木叶而染上的多。只是我帮助人们，而不是伤害他们。“  
她的表情都近似尖锐，一开始鸣人呆呆地回视，下巴都快脱臼了。春野樱看着他和雏田，好奇自己是不是该介入一下。  
但鸣人很快直起身来，看上去十分正经：“你是对的，雏田。我刚刚不该这么说。“  
雏田的表情又柔和下来：“那谢谢你，鸣人君。“红脸蛋又回来了。  
菖蒲绅士地将雏田的点单送到。她伸手接过碗，当她吃面时鸣人还在看着她，而一碗还没开动的拉面就放在鸣人面前。  
春野樱看着她的面碗，表情一片空白，思绪飘得很远。  
第二天是星期六——这也意味着没有第七班的训练，谢天谢地。在乌鸦的要求下，樱在六点到了暗部的更衣室。洗过的头发伪装成更长的棕发，搭在她的肩膀上。  
“乌鸦，“带着豹面具的队长从后面叫住樱，就是她给了春野樱上个任务。  
樱转头放下自己戒备的手臂姿势：“怎么了？“  
“你今天的任务有个特殊要求。“  
她肌肉紧绷，伪装后的眼周棕褐色肌肤收紧了：“是什么？“  
“放轻松，“纤瘦的女人嘲弄道：”你升级了，升得很快。我可从没和他分到一个队过，意思是，他从没邀请过我，而我在这个垃圾地方待得比你长多了，可他从没这样做过。“  
春野樱逼着自己放松肩膀，但咬紧了下巴——反正也是被面具遮盖的。有人要她进队证明她有点陷得太深了。这很麻烦。  
“谁？“她低声问。  
豹转向一侧：“旗木卡卡西。“  
这下就像面具都在嘲笑她。


	7. 花魁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有卡X OFC的性行为暗示

这里的树粗壮但稀少，根本挡不住风。风越来越大，雪花从叶片上被吹下，一路飘向北方。  
春野樱知道从她紧绷的肢体语言可以轻易看出深植于骨髓的不适，她只希望这种僵硬能被任务的紧张感所掩盖。  
 _这次任务你被特别征调了_ 。  
回想起这句话都让她打了个冷颤。  
而现在，已经两小时过去了，她和上次卡卡西身旁的暗部队员一起在树林间穿梭：两个棕发的男人，一个带着棕熊面具，另一个带着浣熊面具。还有两个女人，蜗牛和鬣狗。  
鬣狗刚刚简单地给她解释了一下这次的高级别营救任务。任务目标被关在雪之国的监狱里，外交手段没法把他救出来。  
而拷贝忍者全程一言不发。  
樱都开始好奇卡卡西究竟知不知道她在这个小队里（这种感觉还怪熟悉的。）  
“三小时了，”熊感叹到，一股刺骨的寒风从林中穿过，她浑身鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。  
春野樱轻握着自己的武器。  
就像棕熊所说的，他们在日落时就到了监狱这里。春野樱几乎都没看见这座监狱，它掩藏在重山之间，深挖进去的大门发着微弱的光，那是巡逻手电和哨所的证据。如果有忍者守卫大门的话，他们都藏得很好。  
“蜗牛和棕熊一组。鬣狗、浣熊，你们和那个女孩一组，”卡卡西今日第一次开口，低哑的喉音在她身后响起。樱听到他开口时条件反射般的僵住，不过她很快就缓了过来，希望刚刚的异常举动没被发现。  
有那么一瞬间卡卡西的眼神落在了她身上，接着他消失了，几秒钟之后，受折磨后的尖叫在山间回响。  
浣熊给了个手势，她和鬣狗一起走进没有了岗哨的监狱。山洞里几乎都没有光，但依旧能看到溅在墙壁上的血迹。当他们往里走时，春野樱耳边的血管因在狭窄通道里快速移动而砰砰作响。他们越过一个平台走进蜗牛和熊负责的楼层——一场势均力敌的战斗声和囚犯们哭嚎恳求的声音在这层回荡，紧接着他们走向底层。  
春野樱躲过砍来的一把大刀，立刻抓住身旁浣熊的腰将他往自己身后拉，然后与想要偷袭他们的敌人缠斗起来。在容易垮塌的巷道里近战限制了大型忍术的使用，但鬣狗迅速结了几个土遁的印，最大程度的利用周围的材料。  
春野樱几乎和她反应一模一样，但清楚自己忍术没那么精进，于是又将查克拉收了回去。  
他们已经开好了路，鬣狗往前跑去找到了监牢里的木叶忍者。浣熊和樱在她身后收拾残局。  
“我看到她了，”鬣狗示意，樱用手势回复已经明白了，她面部扭曲地将匕首插进敌人的动脉，血喷得到处都是，她的裤腿上都沾了些。  
 **越来越邋遢了** ，那声音嘀咕。  
她突然僵住，这味道从来不会散去，即使散去的话，她也会知道这是——  
浣熊向她示意撤离，春野樱咬牙重新专注——一切都发生得太快了，快得过分——樱转身看见鬣狗和四个受伤的木叶忍者。她跑向鬣狗，扶住两个忍者后和他们一起走上了刚刚来时清理的撤离路线。  
樱本来觉得走地道已经够苦的了，但是很显然和更多人一起走就更是折磨。她终于能喘口气的时候都已经走出巷道到了对面的山上。樱左手扶住的女人发出一声响亮的咕噜，然后吐了血，她右手边的男人都没意识了。春野樱检查了一下，他们都没有生命危险，只是骨头需要被重新接一下。  
“我们得做个更好的伪装，”鬣狗呢喃，她的身形砰的一下消失了，春野樱再次抬起这两个人，弯腰走进雪里跟上她。  
一个半小时后，他们找到了个隐蔽的山洞用于暂时躲避风雪。安置好伤员之后——包扎他们的伤口，给他们裹上毯子避免着凉——能做的事也只有等了。  
又有一个半小时过去，雪下小了些，那个声音兴奋起来，而春野樱和另一位暗部一起停下动作。  
蜗牛是第一个到的，她抱着一个昏倒的女人，接着是熊，他肩膀上扛着两个清醒的，看着还不错的男人。  
当春野樱再次看向洞口时，她发现卡卡西站在那。男人进来时无声无息，看着就像神社里描述的某种恶魔：浑身是血，只有冷漠而不带怨恨，像个怪物一样。  
刚刚熊带来的男人站起身来大叫：“我们现在就得离开！”  
“再等会儿。大多人都需要治疗，那之后我们才能离开。”鬣狗立刻反驳。  
“带着他们一点意义都没有，”他怒吼，指着春野樱刚刚带着的男人说：“看他吧！他就是块死肉。”  
“我们的任务是——”  
“那现在目标就变了，我是议会成员，我比你们在座任何人等级都高——”  
匕首出鞘的声音打断了他的话，那个男人突然就闭嘴了，嘴里发出一声细微的窒息声，他从卡卡西身边退开。  
“队长，我值第二班哨，”蜗牛越过男人回复，扯出睡袋给这些前囚犯们躺。  
“疯狗，”议会成员嘶声道，脸色白得吓人。  
刀还没回鞘，依旧指向那个男人的方向。过了一会儿，卡卡西没出声地离开了。春野樱眉头皱了皱。  
樱将力气放在脚底，利用这股势站起身来，紧接着她和其他暗部队员铺开一层薄薄的毯子。  
她观察到蜗牛往床单下塞了把苦无才躺下，春野樱将苦无抱在怀里，将柄对着自己避免划伤，然后和其余暗部躺在了一起。  
他们在第二天黎明启程，到了木叶已经是晚上了，在监狱安置好囚犯后卡卡西立刻就失踪了。看不见卡卡西让她的呼吸都变得轻松起来，她转身时和熊对视，其他暗部也停下动作看着她。  
“每个在队成员都会接一个测试任务，很迅速，潜入然后离开——”蜗牛莫名其妙地开口——“通常这些任务都会——比这更难搞。”  
“小心点吧，”浣熊自傲地说，“神才知道我多希望这次会是那种任务。”  
春野樱嘴角下垂。  
“你可没资格抱怨，”鬣狗嘲笑道，“我第一次任务之后得了后遗症，我可不像你一样接了这么个低级任务。”  
“别期望太多，”熊慢吞吞地说，“他可不一定会要你。”  
樱扭了扭脖子，微弱地希望他们的话成真。毕竟卡卡西整场任务里都没看她几眼，就像她不存在似的。  
她离开时都懒得多看那些暗部成员。走出好一段路，她走进废弃的宅院脱掉自己的伪装，穿上贴身带在卷轴里的衣服，这卷轴本来是专门为了卧底的忍者使用的，但现在所有人都用来当储物柜，就在几年前，她还用这个带东西去井野家过夜。时间可过的真快。  
她丢掉今天穿的衣服，将手揣进衣兜里，重新回到了大街上。  
 _“——啊！”佐藤呻吟着，背部微痛。_  
 _“嘿。”_  
 _“我想，”矮一点的男人叫道，深色的眼睛掩盖在头发之下，“我想触碰你。”_  
 _“樱。”_  
 _佐藤因男人的话平定下来，濑一不是会说的那类人，其实他有些沉默，但——_  
“樱。”  
樱晦暗地想，今天糟透了。而她最后的消遣——书店新员工十分赞同的那种——也没法转移她的注意力。  
今天这位拷贝忍者在鸣人骄傲地要求训练时说;”决斗吧。”卡卡西享受着这些字句，就像在享受美味佳肴一样。其实她很惊讶到现在他才说这话。  
“体术对决？”  
春野樱都快听厌卡卡西的声音一下变得具有攻击性，鸣人好像从未接到过这些讯号，热情地回应着。  
他们敬爱的带队上忍一个半小时前离开后，只在训练场中央留下一个满身是伤的学生。  
“你介意吗？”鸣人艰难地发问。  
她没有回话，绿色的查克拉在她掌心凝结。  
她表情僵硬，鸣人过去一个半小时都没找过她不是巧合，即便她一开始就想去给鸣人疗伤，但男孩认可这种训练手段。  
卡卡西最后终于愿意正视鸣人，这个漠然的卡卡西只在这些训练期间偶然看她几眼。  
“我能做的就是这些了，”樱简单的说，最后帮他接好肋骨。  
“明天记得去和雏田报道。”  
“好……好的。”鸣人呛到了，他脸上表情挺奇怪的，不过很快又消失了。  
“那我该回家了，明天再见。”  
他转身，但倒向了一旁而不是往前走，当他再次尝试几乎摔了个狗啃泥。春野樱翻了个白眼，她直起身将男孩的肩膀搭在自己肩上，支撑着他往前走。  
“你这是——这是干嘛？”  
“看起来我像在干嘛？”  
“但我会把血和灰全弄到你身上的。”  
“我知道。”  
“……那你发誓之后不会揍我？”  
“我会为了这个揍你？”  
“那你还能揍谁？”  
春野樱懒得回答，把鸣人往旁边推了一下，要不然他就要踢到石头滑倒了。这个总是吵闹的男孩在她身边出奇的安静，春野樱不得不转头看他。  
蓝色的眼睛回望她：“你……你真的不一样了。你都不怎么吼我了。”  
她节奏平稳地回复：“你有没有想过这是因为你现在不怎么像白痴了？”  
“我才不是白痴！”鸣人戏剧性地叫道。  
她抿嘴笑：“对啊，你不是，你只是……有点迟钝。”  
“迟钝？”鸣人重复，眉头皱在一起，“嘿，我知道的可多了好吗？就像你读的书一样！我的意思是，虽然我不知道它们有啥好看的，但我可是在好色仙人发布前亲自编辑了每个章节的，我十三岁就开始做这个了——”  
他突然停了下来，眼睛确认了一下四周：“我们到了。“  
春野樱看向这栋雪白墙壁砖红房顶的公寓。  
“你住在监狱旁边。“  
“是啊，“他毫不在意的恢复，“虽然有暴乱的时候这里会很吵，但其他时候都挺不错的。而且按揭利息也很低。”  
她嘴角抽搐了一下。  
“……哪间？”  
男孩指向自己的房间。  
她看向鸣人指向的楼层，然后将他的手放开，男孩在被放下后跳开了一步。  
鸣人在一株绿植后拿出钥匙，他开了锁进门，就春野樱看到的而言，他的茶几上几乎都是空的杯面盒。  
“那你没事了吧？”  
鸣人缓慢地眨眼，然后灿烂地笑着：“别担心，我什么事也没有!”  
如果他这句话的末尾没有畏缩的话，春野樱指不定会相信他。  
“明天记得去医院。”  
他挠了挠头答应了，春野樱最后看了他一样然后跳出栏杆重新回到街市上。她砰的一声落地，都懒得掩盖自己的动静。  
熟悉又瘆人的乌鸦叫声在她身后响起。  
她的肩膀一下紧绷向前微微弯起，一只爪子抓住了她的肩膀。乌鸦声又响起，这次是在她耳边。  
樱转过头看向乌鸦两只不一样的眼睛。它衔着一卷卷轴，眼神几乎要将她灼伤时春野樱才终于伸手拿过卷轴。她打开，快速地读着。  
“是你安排的吗？”樱低沉地问，她一直都没能问——但现在也着实太明显了，“你觉得这很好玩吗？把我放在暗部卡卡西的小队里？”  
“我只是把你安排进暗部，但这不受我指挥。”止水平静地回答。  
“和往常一样，别暴露自己，也别让我失望。”他发出一声尖锐的鸟鸣然后从她肩膀上飞走了。  
春野樱麻木地卷好卷轴放回包里，她找到间废弃的洗手间，拿出封存她制服的卷轴，再次换上伪装，然后走向暗部指挥处。  
这连两天都不到，两天。  
她第一个看到的是蜗牛的背，当她听见更衣室的开门声时，女人转头认出了樱：“啊，你还是回来了。”  
熊站在她身旁，平静的看着她。在他们身后事浣熊，他轻轻点了点头。  
“好吧，”樱低喃，胃部沉甸甸的，“这次又是为了什么。”  
“我们也还不清楚，”熊回答，似乎对这种情况也并不高兴。  
浣熊绑好自己的护腿，金属碰撞的声音在房间作响，而门被猛地推开了。  
春野樱回头，视线锁定在男人修长又苍白的四肢，随后她走向有一头黑色直发的鬣狗身后。  
“详细情况？”浣熊问道。  
鬣狗停了一下，然后她毫无情绪的说:“糟糕透了，”这是她说的第一个词，接着春野樱明白了为什么她会这么说。  
糟糕，这个词确实能很好描绘面前的景象。用“可怕”也行，但她暂时会说这很糟糕。这完全超出春野樱承受范围：在过去的三小时里她都倒向身边灌木丛吐了三次了。  
(火，灼热的空气，令人窒息的，甜腥味的血肉炙烤的味道，以及他们富有节奏的哭喊——)

她亟需烧掉她的衣服——即使一尘不染（他们全都换了一件，之前那件全是血。）——这念头在她脑海里打着鼓，伴随着她每次呼吸。  
在感到什么撞上她的臀部后，樱猛地停住，往下看去，浣熊正把他的饭盒递给她。他们走在队伍末尾，和前一组离得有一丈远。在黑暗里春野樱尽力看向男人的眼睛，但几乎不可能，尤其在他们这么急速奔跑的前提下。  
她的头几乎都要裂开了，这世界很快就会在她面前分裂，然后她会陷入无意识的白噪音中。她抓过罐头倒进嘴里，几乎呛进了更多，而不是吃下的。但这缓和了一些她的恶心感。  
樱喝了一大口水，将罐头递了回去。她的手都不太能抓住水杯，她胃里的恶心感还在翻涌，检查了好几英里外的树林后，她确定了自己一会儿再去吐的地点。  
她闭着眼深呼吸了几次勉强撑过几分钟，当她找到合适的时机冲向她刚刚看到的地方时，他们小队又换了方向前进。他们离开密林深处，往树木更少的地方去了，而这意味着——  
蜡烛点亮的灯光从叶缝中透出，这是村子，不知为何，他们正在往这里赶。  
高高的铜门伫立在身前，牌匾上写着：短册街。  
她眼睛眯起，几年前鸣人就是在这种地方追回纲手的，这地方是供赌博，喝酒，以及——  
“谁想来赌一把吗？”她问道。  
浣熊终于转头看她，他的回答因掩藏在制服下有些模糊：“别扭扭捏捏的，乌鸦。”  
春野樱对这奇怪的反应左右纠结：“但——”  
“对我们有些人来说，总要有什么把暗部成员和精神病区别开吧。”  
他的声音里富含了解，春野樱嘴唇扭曲，几乎无法置信。  
她从这——短册街门口——一路走向花魁的房间可不是自愿加入淫荡聚会，只是个群体活动。但是她不得不承认这里是奢靡的：周围的酒吧妓院里全是双颊通红又猥琐下流的人。空气里酒精的味道很浓，在他们通过入口时，又混入一股浓烈的昂贵香水味。  
平民随着他们进入都躲开了，樱几乎都要感到抱歉了——他们小队所带来的压迫式的暴力氛围伴随着鼓点和琴声来迎接这些客人。  
一个女人从幕帘后走出，她纤瘦无比，脖子像天鹅似的。嘴唇被涂成血红色，头发向上盘起。幕帘有些扫过她的脸颊，女人微笑着向他们扇动睫毛，  
受高等教养的人很少谈及花魁，但井野可不一样，她什么都说。春野樱虽然不知道太多，但至少她清楚花魁是妓女中最高等的。现在疯传着大名没有碰过他看上的花魁，所以一些极品被保留了下来。  
“我家的姑娘们总是很喜欢你们这种人，”女人说道，富含深意的和每个人对视，她的眼睛看向春野樱，但却没能对视，——  
樱转过头，发现卡卡西不在这。  
女人靠近鬣狗，立刻贪婪地笑了起来。鬣狗将头转到一边，头发甩到肩膀另一侧。  
“我猜你们都不反对吧……”女人自言自语，松开自己的腰带，衣服危险地散开露出一块皮肤。春野樱烫到一样的转开眼看向庭院，一层一层楼向上看去，倾注了十足的注意。  
鬣狗，刚刚的女人和她小队的其他成员立刻都消失了，只剩下她和老板的助手。  
犹豫的咳嗽声将她的视线唤回。  
“沙发在每层楼房间外。”男人说话被她打断：“那我先去了，只是去睡觉。”  
他看上去有点犹豫，樱开始思考要不要用查克拉来胁迫他。  
因为她可不会现在爬出去找个地方喝的烂醉然后再大睡一场。  
也许是因为她的眼神，男人放低了声音：“当，当然。顶楼的沙发最舒服。”  
春野樱点点头，将查克拉堆在脚上然后跳起。当她降落在一块奢华的地毯上时，她觉得最高层大概也是最奢华的吧。  
樱将背上背的直刀掷下，毫不在意的插进地板里，她弯起腰这么做很方便。  
她选了个走廊尽头的沙发，但它还是有点窄，樱翻了几个身来找舒服的位置，她没法在开阔空间入睡，但她只能当作自己可以。  
她转身后闭上双眼，然后又立马睁开。  
呻吟，女性的，喘着，带着沉迷的兴奋，她能忽略其他房间的声音，但这个实在太大声了。  
春野樱嘀咕着又翻了个身。就像被虐待了一样，呻吟声越发高昂急促。春野樱闭上眼睛，然后一声尖锐脱力的哭叫划破空气，这几乎都不像人类能发出的声音了。樱眼张开很生气的看向房间。三十秒后，这层楼的一扇金色大门轰地打开，就是那个声音所处的地方。  
一个人站在走廊上，身形在昏暗灯光下看不太清。女人粉色的嘴唇略撅着，显然是因为从房间被赶了出去。她穿过走廊，和服都没系上，露出饱满的乳房和丰满的臀部曲线。但她似乎毫不在意。女人走得很慢，每走一步，她的眼睛都会透露出一种满足的愉悦。  
樱躺在原地，懒得再听见尖叫声来打扰自己的睡眠。  
当女人终于看到樱时，她撅起的嘴变为一个傲慢的笑容。  
这个表情自大得可以，完全是洋洋自得了。女人经过她身边带起一阵轻柔的风，黑发在她身后飘动。  
昂贵的茉莉花香水味道占据春野樱的鼻腔，但里面还有些其他味道。樱眉头紧皱地想要辨别，这闻起来很熟悉，烟草，金属，松木味，还有——  
她突然直起身，眼睛盯着那扇还未关上的门。  
一双异色的眼睛半睁着看着她，原始又凶猛。  
樱无声地注视着，双唇紧闭，脸热得发烫。  
他五分钟就让一个花魁到达了高潮，几乎是军队要求的精准。这又有什么意义？尽职尽责吗？可他眼里毫不伪装的野蛮一点也没有减少。  
他冷漠地勾起嘴角，然后消失了。依旧打开的门显示这是间空房，而那张床，她脑海里一些无理又鲁莽的部分想到，那张床还没人用过。


	8. 佐井

Chapter 8 佐井

那次任务结束得快速又平静（她试过了——非常努力的那种——不去想她那晚见到的任何一点。）  
樱回家之后烧掉了制服然后去洗澡。她很努力地想要入睡，因为她已经失眠好几天了。但现在正在正午，她的生物钟不允许她睡着。  
最后她穿上便服去村子那头的杂货铺。那地方樱好几年没去过了，在那买了那瓶给她带来不幸的牛奶后樱就不愿再踏足。她早该意识到那地方去不得。  
“看着点！”浑身墨水的鸣人大吼，“他是恶魔之子！快跑——”  
“这可不是个介绍人的好方法，不带把。”冷漠又平淡的语气响起，男孩从一个巨大的水墨怪物身后走出。  
新来者脸上的笑容虚假又做作，他的皮肤比羊皮纸还要苍白，而眼睛和头发又是深黑色：“我是佐井。”  
“他，”鸣人嘀咕，像条毛发被打湿的小狗一样想甩掉身上的墨水，“他是恶魔之子，我才不会让纲手婆婆把他放进第七班呢。”  
“春野樱，”她回答，忽视鸣人被背叛似的表情。他为什么会做出这种表情？  
新成员的加入可能对鸣人来说就像一记曲线球，但春野樱过去几年里一直在不停地换队伍——第七班解散了，纲手可不是那种会带着徒弟离开木叶的人。好吧，纲手也许会，但火影的身份不允许。  
“樱，”鸣人低声说，神情十分严肃，“他才不是我们班的一员，我可不会让任何人代替佐助的位置——”  
“你在说那个叛徒吗？”佐井友善地笑着打断他。  
鸣人发出一声怒吼，春野樱叹息了一声，上前拉住他的衣服，尽力忽略佐井的话给她带来的闷痛感。佐井再看到鸣人没法自由活动后笑容又扩大了一点。  
“真有趣，“黑发的男孩评论，“就我读到的情报来看，你的天分不足以成为一名忍者，春野小姐。”  
“叫我樱。几分钟后我们去训练场。”樱毫无笑意的牵起嘴角，“我很确信我们的带队上忍会告诉你，刚刚你说的完全正确。走吧。”  
把鸣人拽向训练场没费多少力气。佐井跟在他们身后，眼神饶有趣味的打量着街边的一切，街头小贩和流浪狗都引起他的兴趣。  
春野樱全程都注视着他，佐井看上去十分奇特但又很平凡。樱可不是瞎子，男孩身上那种古典美与佐助如出一辙，曾经她也因此成为佐助的众多爱慕者之一。但佐井的表情淡然又平板，这让他又有些过于平凡。  
佐井无畏地回望她，就像没有一点自我意识一样。  
“天，他就不能有一次忘了我的训练吗？”鸣人低声抱怨，看着卡卡西走进他们的视线。他身体僵硬，显然是记起了上次的练习内容。“就算像以前一样迟到也好啊。”  
“传说中的拷贝忍者……”佐井柔声评价，注意力从她身上转开。  
“是啊，是啊。”鸣人嘲弄，轻拍他的手，“那又怎么样？“  
“他看起来鸡巴很大，“佐井考虑了一会儿说。  
鸣人被他自己的口水呛着了，樱也匆匆放开他。（不，那晚她什么也没听见，什么也没看见。）  
她继续往训练场中间走，城市高楼的阴影在她身前消失，炽热的阳光照在了她的身上，面前的空气几乎都因为高温而微微扭曲着。  
“队长，“佐井恭敬地躬身问好，“我迫不及待地想要证明自己的价值了。”  
卡卡西直起身来，头转到一侧，他的手突然闪动了一下，樱注意到鸣人下意识的颤抖。一秒钟以后，几寸宽的布料在空中展开——橘色、金色、红色——接着落到了她手里。  
“啊，挺好的，是和服，”鸣人呆呆地说。  
佐井接过旁边石头上的卷轴。  
“押送任务，”佐井说道，快速读过卷轴：“是为大名的女人。皇室在长子婚礼到来之前受到了不少威胁，他们想要忍者来负责最高级的人员护送，皇室还要求在护送期间忍者扮为公主的替身行动。”  
他和鸣人都看向春野樱，樱看着手里的和服。  
卡卡西眼神平淡地看向佐井：“你来指挥。”  
“那你干什么？”鸣人斜着眼问。  
“我在远处观察，”拷贝忍者这么说到，慵懒地抛接着苦无，“别搞砸了。”  
就春野樱参与的有旗木卡卡西的任务而言，她刻薄地觉得只要有卡卡西参与的行动大多都会血流满地，这可能就是为什么他喜欢将自己隔离在外吧——  
 **这可不太公平** ，那个声音讽刺道， **我们比他们更强，不是吗？**  
佐井的微笑僵硬地看着她，樱走到一棵树后换衣服。  
原田美穗子是大名的长女也是唯一一个女儿。樱在任务里其实没有遇到过特别多贵族女人。  
上一次遇上时，那位公主看着她杀了则子。  
除了她们的阶级，美穗子和真子几乎完全不同。真子是谦恭柔顺的——并且被那些亲近之人被屠杀的场景吓得发抖。在那之后的大半时间真子都在樱的肩头哭泣。那位公主是美丽的。  
当樱看着美穗子的时候，她意识到美穗子并不漂亮。她离美丽差得太远，红色的头发干得像杂草，长到膝盖，细细的美貌下有一双深棕色的眼睛，她正注视第七班的队员。她并不漂亮，除开她的傲慢以外，女人身上确有一些引入注目的特性。  
春野樱两公里外都能感觉到美穗子的傲慢是有依仗的，她走近时，保护美穗子的武士都怀疑地看着她。  
她长得并不像美穗子，但任务要求如此，她戴了顶与公主相似的头发，宽大的和服后她们身形的区别也并不明显。大名女儿的脸并不为人所知，大多数皇室的女人在出嫁前都会带着厚厚的面帘。  
“公主大人，”佐井冷静地行礼。鸣人呛着了一下，随后和樱一起行礼。  
美穗子的棕色眼眸挨个打量他们：“我听说的是拷贝忍者会在这。“  
“他会在附近观察，”佐井回答。严格意义上来说这句话并不对——卡卡西只是说他会远远看着，不过这样听上去更好一些。  
美穗子表情紧绷了一些，毫无预兆的，公主的注意跑到了她身上。  
“你，”美穗子轻声说，“跟上。”  
樱立刻转身跟上她的脚步，红发在她身后飞扬。两个保镖——他们又高又壮，头发是武士造型——俯身将她扶上轿撵。  
这是樱见过的最大的轿子；大多数轿子能装二到四个人，但这个至少能装下十个，樱是从五个抬轿人这点推测的。樱跟了进去，厚厚的幕帘在她身后落下发出轻微响动，轻柔地扫过她的和服背面。  
公主已经落座了，她赤脚靠在榻榻米的床头。  
两个侍女在她左侧正坐，她的右边有个女人正在羊皮纸上作画。  
“这套衣服更适合黑发，“美穗子冷漠地评价道。  
春野樱眨眨眼睛不知道该如何回复。似乎感觉到这尴尬气氛，画手停下笔看向这个轿撵的新来客。  
春野樱又眨了眨眼睛。  
正在作画的女人其实并不是女的，至少说，他身体并不是女性。樱不太确定他身上什么特质出卖了他，毕竟他的举止都很寻常：黑色的长发低低的盘在脖子后，脸窄瘦有棱角。而当画师走动时，宽松的和服显示出他的胸前分外平整，这也肯定了樱的推测。她？还是他？ 不过樱决定先暂时叫“他”好了。  
他继续盯着春野樱看，公主也注意到了。  
“看着迷了？”美穗子嘀咕，画师立刻将眼神转到自己的画上。  
气氛突然有些紧张。  
“告诉我，朝日，”美穗子声音空荡而遥远，“你在为我工作的时候把注意力都放在她身上，怎么会这样呢？”  
她的姿态显示着对此其实并不感兴趣。  
“她的眼神太苍白没法为此写诗，她的容貌太坚硬锐利，没法体现我渴望的女性的温柔。”  
这时候公主的不满才体现出来。而她突然走上前用手捏住了朝日的咽喉。  
“她让你分心了，”美穗子冷酷地说，“所以好好赞美她，让她知道你喜欢什么。”  
画师的一缕头发散在他脸上，而他发出的声音与春野樱预想的完全不同，低沉柔和，甚至都没有伪装的男声。  
“我只是觉得忍者打扮成你的样子是对您的不敬，美穗子大人。”朝日头低垂着说。他的眼神倒是很让樱吃惊，他和想象中胆小怯懦的模样完全不同。  
“别以为你的甜言蜜语可以骗到我，”公主僵硬地说，  
“重新再说。”  
男人的头转向一边，他低垂着眼看向春野樱，接着他跪了下去，将头埋得更低。美穗子的仆人们都吸了口气，惊讶地对视着。  
“我是个画家，”画师说道，“我看到了一张空白的——没有下过笔的——画布。“  
“那你就作画吧，“美穗子回复，用鼻子出气，“如果你这么想要的话。”  
“这不是我想要的画布。”  
清脆的耳光声响起，朝日的脸被打到转向一旁，像个坏了的洋娃娃。  
“别僭越。”美穗子冷酷地说，眼里闪烁着怀疑。  
“给她纹身，如果你这么想要“在她的肌肤上作画”的话。然后再完成那副肖像。我亲爱的哥哥马上就要举行婚礼了，空着手去是很失礼的。”  
虽然没搞明白公主说的话暗示了什么，但春野樱为此抬起头：“无意冒犯，但纹身会让我在工作中被认出。”  
美穗子看着她的眼神就像看到了一只苍蝇在说话。“你们的间谍身上都有纹身。难道我要去问问你们的队长，那个拷贝忍者，他同不同意吗？”  
“公主，”坐在一旁的女人开口，樱为此感到无比的感激，“你不能让他和她接触！”  
另一位侍女厌烦地推了推她，尝试让她闭嘴，但开口那位并没有后退，只是用厌恶的眼神看着朝日。  
“他是个陰間（日本男妓），”那女人说，“他侍奉过太多男男女女了。”  
“所以呢？”公主看上去平静甚至有些厌烦地说。  
“所以呢？”另一位侍女不可置信地重复，眼睛都瞪圆了。  
“这是不对的！”刚刚那位侍女解释。“这样一个男人怎么能够碰一个清清白白的女子呢，他甚至都不该和我们呆在一起。”  
美穗子眼睛眯起，然后她放肆地大笑，甚至还有些傲慢。  
“真正不对的是他就和其他男人一模一样。他可能试图用漂亮的和服和精心制作的扇子来掩饰，但到底，他也认为自己有了阴茎就高人一等。何况他是火之国最好的画师，他的画才能拿来当哥哥的婚礼礼物。而他那阴茎让他不劳而获地获得了这个位置罢了。”  
樱把重心换到另一只脚上，她的脚踝还因为上次任务有点酸痛。  
红发的女人敏锐地抓住她的动作，她用气音说：“你不同意吗，忍者？大哥是个白痴，但是我这个马上要结婚的大哥即将继承我父亲的位置——他甚至觉得自己的欲望比贫困或饥荒更能成为开战的理由。你觉得这个世界上的男人还有和他不一样的吗？“  
“美穗子大人，“她的侍女低语。“你不能这样说，尤其是——”  
“不行吗？在另一个世界里，说不定我会成为统治者。”美穗子无情地继续，樱和她相互对视了一眼，但很快这一瞬间就像不存在一样，轿子突然停下，然后被放到了地上。  
春野樱立刻提高了戒备。外面没有过打斗的声音，但轿子不该停下。春野樱将美穗子塞进了衣橱后幕帘就被打开了。棕色皮肤的健壮男人和紫色头发的娇小女人走了进来，他们都全副武装，但没有护额。  
“你们是谁？”春野樱高傲地问，尽力模仿着美穗子的语气。  
侍女们反应迟钝，这才相互依靠着害怕得发抖。  
春野樱的视线瞟到朝日将自己的身体挡在了衣柜前。  
“我们高贵的公主要求我们这样做的，不是吗？“紫发的女人咯咯地笑到，眼睛看着樱：“看看这个房间啊，次郎。”  
“闭嘴吧，把她抓起来,”男人粗暴地回应，他毫无兴趣的打量房间里的其他人。  
春野樱换了换重心，紧张地思考着。她该不该反抗？但外面没有打斗声，就像这两人是被允许进来的一样。这难道就是她的新队友——佐井——的计划吗？还是他是潜入木叶的间谍呢?  
女人走向她：“哦甜心，我希望你爸爸会为了你付钱。”她嘀咕，用力地抓起春野樱的手然后用绳子捆了起来。  
春野樱没有反抗，在她被绑起来时还特意发出一声呼痛。然后她就被抗在女人的肩膀上了。视线所及的范围内她看不见佐井和鸣人，但她感知到了一些潜在的查克拉，樱的双眼眯了起来。  
这两个使者一点都不磨蹭，他们毫不在意身旁已经被打倒的武士和护卫，带着她奔向树林。  
公主的轿撵消失在春野樱的视线前，她看见佐井终于从一棵树后走了出来。  
他假笑着用食指抵在唇边做了个噤声的手势。  
春野樱盯着他直到再也看不见，不一会儿，几十个忍者从周围的树后出现，跟着他们一起往前。  
新来的忍者锤了锤男人的肩膀以示庆贺，高声道:“他们连后援都没用上，为什么让其余人都一起来啊？”  
有个人甚至摸了一把春野樱的屁股，她突然意识到佐井到底干了什么了。  
这些忍者以为自己达成目标的同时，公主和她的部队就可以平安抵达婚礼。武士和卫兵只是被敲晕了，也许他们之前就被告知了别反抗。  
敌方的忍者比他们多得多，比起陷入追逐战里，佐井显然决定让春野樱来分散他们的注意力。  
该死的佐井，也许鸣人对他的印象是对的。  
他们走了一个多小时才到扎营地，整段路上樱都在哭叫着，咒骂抓住她的人，她尽力扮演好自己的角色来拖延时间。她在这时候才开始好奇佐井到底是怎么让鸣人同意的，虽然她现在的处境也并不危险。  
不过如果鸣人也是这个这个计划的同谋的话……  
她勒令自己不再去想这一点，顺从地让这些忍者把她丢进营地当中的监牢里，她的膝盖很疼，但没关系。当她朝上看时，几乎是整组的人把她包围了，他们至少有五十人。  
“为什么抓我？你们又是谁？”樱的声音因为嘴被堵住听着有些刺耳，绑她来的男人回答：“只要你的家族在期限之前缴纳赎金，你就不会受伤的。”  
“如果他们不付钱呢？”她问道，努力伸直她的腿。“期限是什么时候?”  
美穗子和她的随从什么时候会到婚礼现场？大概两天，那么算上返程，一共就要四天。  
这就意味着春野樱要这样参与这场闹剧至少六天。  
“两天，”男人回复。  
这时间太短了，情报都没法递到营地来。  
他们一定安排了交易地点，春野樱猜想。  
“哦，就对她说实话吧，次郎。”另一个女绑匪打断他，脸上的笑容刺眼的可怕。  
“这只是初始期限而已，在那之后，我们会切下你身体的各个部分寄给皇室。别担心，美穗子大人，一开始都是些无关紧要的东西，我们会一直切到你什么都没有了为止，那才是最后期限。”  
春野樱演出惊慌的神情，因为作为大名的女儿她应该如此。很明显，要是不得已的时候她也会停止这种伪装.  
他们把她留在笼子里，大概是想让她歇斯底里的哭泣别打扰到他们。  
春野樱很感激他们给她留下独处的空间，这样她就能想想自己的对策了。  
如果她留下的话，要不然她就只能用忍术伪造自己身体的部分（不太可能）或者就真的让他们割下（她才不乐意）。也许佐井好心地送了只忍鹰向上级请求多派一支小队来，但如果真的有的话，就大多数的执行小队而言，他们没法在期限前到达。  
能这么快到这的只有暗部的小队，但没人会为了春野樱派遣暗部小组。暗部小队没有接令（不是为了保护信息或者惩罚叛徒）的撤离任务只有一种——护送他们自己的成员撤离。很明显，“樱”并不是其中一员。残酷的现实是需要暗部的场合太多，而暗部的成员却太少。  
不管怎么说，她其实自己就能逃跑——她能做的事比这多多了。  
但是……如果樱逃跑的话，这组忍者才不会认不出她的身份，他们会知道自己被骗了，然后会在公主的返程路上重新去挟持美穗子。  
她大度地猜测这事发生的原因完全是佐井不清楚卡卡西究竟有多强。就是这种不确定——也许那些关于他的故事全是夸张的，就像很多忍者爱鼓吹自己一样——让这位七班的新成员怀疑他们的小队没法打败这么多忍者。  
如果她足够心胸宽广的话，她不会怪佐井总是往最坏的打算。声名狼藉的拷贝忍者在之前没有表露出任何想要参与暴力冲突的念头。他不知道卡卡西是任何人在对决里都不愿面对的对手，他的毁灭性让所有人都害怕。  
但问题是，这样的话，樱的牺牲就是毫无意义的。  
春野樱讽笑了一声，往后躺去欣赏着暮色。这里的天空都没有云朵，弥漫着一种火红烟雾般的赤橘——就像烧起来了一样——还有夹杂着一抹深沉跳动的蓝色。  
这几乎都能称上优美了，像这样，很安静。  
而且那只恶魔一样的乌鸦也不在这，春野樱意识到这点时无比的感激。  
她的牢笼外有几个看守，一女三男。她记住他们身上的苦无位置，一边享受着微风。  
她闭上了眼睛。  
当她再度睁眼时，天已经黑了。


	9. 天外救星（Deus Ex Machina：指解围的人）

几个小时前那些忍者围在篝火旁烤肉聚餐，而现在营地已经没了声音。  
他们也给了春野樱一些食物，因为双手被绑着，她不得不匍匐着吃东西。  
现在她无聊地坐在笼子里数星星来消磨时间。  
在她牢笼外站着的忍者（现在换了一班）说着下流故事来作乐。只有一个人没有参与，是那个一开始绑架她的女人——茜音。  
茜音在晚餐后带着笑来守着她，春野樱一开始都没注意到，但现在她看出年长的女人有什么特别之处。茜音已经盯着她看了两个小时，这本身没什么不对，毕竟樱是个囚犯，但她眼神里的东西让樱感觉不太对劲。  
“从前有个女人一直洗玫瑰浴，”一个忍者大声说，灌了一口酒，“有一天她藏进了——”  
茜音饥渴的眼神看了一眼樱，然后她抛接着苦无走过那个男人，。  
“茜音，”高大的男人哽了一下，似乎为她突然出现害怕，“你想要什么吗？”  
“我想要的，”茜音低声道，脸上的笑容越来越明显，“就是你和你的朋友们赶紧离开。”  
春野樱嘴唇抽动了一下，掩饰住脸上的讽笑。茜音想一个人面对她？那可帮了她逃脱不少忙。  
最开始男人不解地和她对视，接着他结结巴巴地说：“但……但次郎要我们四个一直守着她。”  
茜音抬起一边眉头，啧了一声：“你以为我连这么个手无缚鸡之力的女人都没法应付吗？”  
她的苦无危险地抵着男人的咽喉，然后一路滑下，从胸膛到肚腹，最后停在他的两腿之间。  
“我马上离开，”男人马上投降，而其他人早就往营地边走去。过了一会儿，茜音收回苦无，男人也立马跟上同伴的脚步，他背后全是冷汗。  
紫发的忍者缓缓转头，黑色的眼睛在夜里有奇异的光，春野樱冷静地在监牢的阴影里打量她。  
“总算走了，”茜音叹了口气，紧接着她从腰间拿出一把钥匙。  
春野樱以无尽的耐心等待着。  
“你很害怕吗，亲爱的？”真好，茜音想和她交谈。  
“怕极了，”樱有些勉强的说道，茜音停顿了一下，嘴角弯起。  
樱赶忙纠正自己的话：“拜托，拜托别这样，你想要什么？我都可以给你——钱、武器，什么都行，别伤害我。”  
这些词句尝起来就像血的味道，这也是因为她说话时紧咬着自己的舌头。茜音喘着粗气将钥匙插进锁里，非常不耐烦地甩开了门。紫发的女人现在站在她身前，牢狱的门在她身后大开。  
但春野樱一动不动，她希望自己的逃跑能尽量不要引起骚乱，她没看离开的那些男人，但是她仔细地听着，那些人并没有进自己的营地，所以她不确定他们是不是还在看着这里。  
春野樱刚刚听到他们的脚步声渐渐远去，但现在什么也没有了。  
樱正为此疑惑时，茜音扬起拳头往她脸上揍了一拳。樱为此嗙的一声撞到了笼子上，而女人看着这画面咯咯地笑起来。  
 **把她的肠子挖出来** ，那声音怒吼。  
春野樱看着自己眼前的树，女人打拳的力气比她想象中要大一些。  
一只手伸入她的发丝，轻轻地抚摸她的头皮：“哦，我真抱歉，美穗子大人。我刚刚伤害到你了吗？”  
那只手又滑到她的脸上，茜音低头看着她。  
“你太漂亮了，你知道吗，”这女人低语，指尖贪婪地掐进她的脸颊，“太漂亮了，我多希望你永远是我的，但高潮就是一次小小的死亡，不是吗，而且——神啊——你要是为我流血，那可太好了——”  
她的话因为一阵糟糕的咳嗽停下，下一刻，血液从她嘴里喷出。  
春野樱向下看去，一只手穿过了茜音的胸膛，而它的主人都懒得捂住女人的嘴。  
愤怒——嫉妒和不甘——这些情绪燃遍春野樱的全身，她知道这只手是谁的。  
当然，他刚刚才出现，就在这一刻。  
茜音向她张口，黑色的眼睛惊慌失措，看着还有些无辜，“怎么——”女人一下子瘫软下去。  
高大的男人就像从茜音瘫倒的身躯里钻出的幽灵。他的短刀上全是血，这时候樱才知道为什么她没有听见那些男人回营的声音了。（他把他们全杀了，营地里现在没有任何一个活人，所以也没人会跟着他们了。）  
她压根就没想过还能这么做。  
“出来，”男人低沉地说。  
春野樱寡淡的回望，她看了一眼茜音的尸体，然后她拢好自己的和服，跨过女人流在地上的一滩血迹。  
樱不太喜欢这场面，当她的左脚踏出时，她感到——  
“我见过太多你这种人了，“卡卡西的眼神扫过她脸上刚刚假哭后留下的泪痕和一些血渍。  
 **我们这种** 人，那声音呢喃，音调里有些难得的恐惧。  
她甩了甩头，大脑在一片白噪音中尝试理解他话里的含义。  
“你一生最大的成就葬身荒野，“拷贝忍者语调平淡地说。“几年过去之后，只有你的父母还会记得你。因为当别人问道他们的孩子是怎么死的，他们会为此感到羞耻——因为他们女儿的死毫无价值。她的一生毫无价值。这就是他们拥有的，关于你的唯一遗物。”  
这差不多是旗木卡卡西对她说过最长的一段话了。  
当她回头时，男人已经隐身于树林之后，而樱的指甲深深掐进她的手掌里。  
他们一个多小时后才回到自己的营地，全程都没有交谈。春野樱努力压下自己的愤怒，用力地捏紧自己的手避免情绪爆发。  
当春野樱终于走到空地时，一股重压突然压到了她身上，她花了好几秒才意识到她其实并没被袭击。  
她不雅地将嘴里的金色头发吐出来，过了一会，压在她身上的重量轻了些。  
“他——他——”鸣人似乎还没找到足够用于形容佐井可恶的词，“他把我调开了，当我发现他安排了什么的时候……”  
樱感到一阵放松。  
“春野小姐，”新队友礼貌地打着招呼，表情自然。  
“你，”鸣人低吼，双手握成拳，“你竟然敢——”  
“闭嘴，不带把，”佐井笑着说。“队长。“  
卡卡西抬眼，他站在樱身边，用树干刮擦着短刀上的血渍。  
佐井猛地躬身：“因为我不确定您是否会参与，所以我认为这是完成任务最有效的方案，我相信您已经发现我的计划成功之处了。“  
鸣人都生气得头脑发白：“你抛弃了队友！“  
“如果春野小姐受伤的话，”佐井平静地插嘴，“那就是最坏情况了。但我的观点已经成立，这个任务因我的安排畅通无阻——”  
卡卡西突然出现在他面前，几乎是身贴身了。  
樱看着这怪异的场面，突然有些厌烦。  
“队长?”佐井的微笑淡了下去。  
“我知道你是谁，”拷贝忍者慢吞吞地说，他的肢体动作散漫，“我知道你受训于谁，但我该怎么……”  
卡卡西倾身过去，向佐井耳边低语，樱也听不见他的话。  
“我不明白，队长。我观察到的结果都是……好的。“  
拷贝忍者将脸转向一旁，就像佐井的话把他逗乐了一样。  
或者不是被逗乐了，厚重的云层遮住了月亮，而春野樱看不清卡卡西脸上的表情。  
“我会纠正自己的错误，“佐井犹豫了一会儿说。  
春野樱看着卡卡西的手紧绷——有一瞬间就像他真的准备拿出刀来抵在佐井的脖子上。但是他又放松下来，消失不见了。  
鸣人一把把佐井推到树上。  
佐井的声音和往常一样没有起伏，但他很明显对卡卡西刚刚说的话感到疑惑：“我不明白你们的愤怒。“  
鸣人冲他吼：“你有什么毛病！“  
“任务是我最先考虑的事，你也该这样想。“黑发的男孩冷静的说。  
“别再说任务了！“鸣人怒吼。  
“鸣人，“樱打断他，她上前一步将他拉开,“我想单独和他谈谈。”  
鸣人很关心她，樱察觉到，事实上她很久没看过谁这么在意她了，她不懂该如何反应，因为她不需要这种关心，但是……  
鸣人手在身侧捏紧，他好像想反驳，但樱脸上的神情让他意识到自己不会说服她的，所以鸣人不发一言地离开了。  
樱为他能这么快接受感到些许惊讶，她不得不反思自己从前对他到底有多不讲理。  
不，其实不是这样。  
她真正想知道的是她从前是不是和卡卡西一样坏，是不是真的——她咬紧牙关——她和卡卡西都是让七班无法正常运转的罪魁祸首。  
“你想抱怨什么，春野小姐？“佐井优雅地说，他恢复了一些往常的神态，开始整理自己的衣服。  
春野樱的嘴角古怪的扭曲着。他突然感到放松了，不是吗？  
她的眼睛看向身后的树林，检查查克拉的踪迹，有什么在林子里，但不是忍者。短暂地停顿后，她攥起拳头打向佐井的方向。  
他尝试挡住这一拳，双手从身侧扬起接住她的拳头。樱的眉头扬起，毫不停顿地转手将前臂抵上他的咽喉，将他砸进一棵树里。  
佐井的脸没什么变化，但他的眼睛眯起打量着樱。  
“你是暗部的人，不是吗？“春野樱低声问。我知道你们是为了什么而打造的，卡卡西刚刚这样说。听起来不太耳熟，但确实很相似。  
他的嘴唇抿出一个毫无意义的笑容，樱几乎为此感到恶心。这就让她想起卡卡西的微笑，当他——  
“我不能回答，如果是真的的话，回答就算违规。春野小姐。“  
她就像听到从前自己说的话一样。  
“就像我之前说的，“佐井说，”我不理解你们的愤怒。”  
这是个好问题，她想。确实，她没有身处危险之中。  
过去半天里发生的时和她在暗部里遇到的简直不值一提。  
但不管怎样，它确实发生了。  
“我不理解你们为什么不高兴，”他重复着，眼睛低垂，“而且为什么拷贝忍者说我是个人渣。”  
卡卡西刚刚就给他说了这个吗？春野樱讽笑了一下，接着她终于明白卡卡西的从前和他们说过的话，他们体内的一部分……  
追逐欲望，失败的滋味。  
以及——  
抛弃队友的人连人渣都不如。  
空气穿过她的紧闭的牙关，就是这个。  
“你不认同任务的完成需要忍者的高度服从吗，春野小姐？”佐井镇静地问。  
樱的眼睛不太专心地看着他：“不。”  
“哦？”他看起来很疑惑，还有些奇怪的天真。“那需要什么？”  
她面无表情地看了他很久，她没想过自己会说不，只是下意识知道这是不对的。现在樱正在思索答案。  
“和平。”她想去揍佐井一拳，但这个词一出现在她脑海樱就说出了口。而之所以她想到和平，完全是因为止水对于它的另一位召唤者的评价。樱皱着眉头回想到，乌鸦总是像在哀悼一样提及，不过现在就让佐井自己搞明白这句话的意思吧。  
不幸的是，佐井还没问完。  
“忍者的秩序正是因为忍者，“他看向樱，“或者女忍能完成任务来维持的。这也是为什么任务才是最重要的，它高于任何人之上，不是吗？”  
樱眉头紧锁，她现在对这种哲学的思辨不感兴趣——而且佐井怎么有这么多问题？  
“秩序与和平不太一样。”  
“那什么是和平？”  
樱抬头望天想着答案，她怎么沦落到了这个地步。  
“和平有时候不意味着完成任务。”  
“比如队友的生命受到威胁的时候，”佐井沉思，“这就是卡卡西队长和鸣人认为我是人渣的原因吗？”  
樱的脸几乎是因为听到卡卡西的名字下意识的扭曲，但佐井又开始说话了，这次他好像顿悟了。  
“忍者维护和平……”黑发的男孩低喃，眼睛微微张大，“我明白了，如果一个人看重队友的话，队友就是绝不可能用于牺牲的。队长和不带把执行任务时都有这种信仰，不管他们的任务到底是什么。有些东西不能为了和平而牺牲，因为它们就是和平的意义。”  
他说话时，春野樱的目光看向一只爬在树皮上的蚂蚁。  
“暴力，”她呢喃，“只是一种手段。”  
她转过头对上一双平静的眼睛。  
‘暴力是为了达成和平的手段，”佐井缓缓说，“这个任务也只是维持和平的手段之一。”  
她退开一步，手臂从他咽喉滑下。不知怎么的，她的愤怒消失了，只剩下一些疑惑。  
“队友，”佐井说，“所有忍者都该重视队友吗？”  
樱的手臂的动作停滞，停在放下的半途。  
“你会为了队友而死吗？”佐井追问。  
她嘀咕：“这要看——”  
“为了鸣人？”  
“我会。”  
她的嘴不受控的开口，为了鸣人而死吗？  
聒噪、烦人、讨厌，完全是个异端的漩涡鸣人。班上的吊车尾，他的公寓绝对违反了一大半健康生活准则。  
……但他总是准备好为保护她或者其他队友而死。也许佐井也包括在内，如果情况真的有这么可怕的话。毕竟鸣人就是那种在特定时候会特别感性的人。  
她笑起来，几乎没有任何笑意——还有些惊讶，她在笑她自己。  
这可是超出预料的发展，考虑到樱的初心。最开始她只是想和井野一样当个忍者，然后她全情投入——没看辨别到底是为了什么——来求生。  
樱是被乌鸦逼着完成暗部任务的，才不是什么爱国心。她重新接纳自己的暴力因为她被迫这么做；当她不想杀人的时候，她只是用暴力来保护自己。  
但是……  
但是，她假笑着回想，她没法完全适应，不是吗？她烧掉成山的制服，因为好几个小时用力的搓洗所以破皮的手掌，失眠的那些晚上——它们都证明着这一点。  
“我明白了，”佐井的话打断了她的思考，紧接着他鞠了一躬：“很感激你和我说这些，看来我还要很多要学的。”  
樱仔细地观察他，他确实像得到了答案；现在樱成了唯一一个为这些没法思考出来的问题苦恼的人。这可真是场令人丧气的谈话，她用手将头发别在耳后：“你可以出来了。”  
一开始没人回应，紧接着一阵窸窣的响动，叶子飘落在地，有个人影出现了。  
春野樱靠在树上，双手抱胸。  
轿撵里的画师（朝日，应该是这个名字）平静地回望她。在高大的松树和无边无际的天空下——这是众多忍者的战场，血与铁的缠斗——而他这懒散的、穿着丝绸衣服的样子看起来格格不入。  
“你在这干嘛？”她问到，“很晚了，林子里不太安全。”  
男人并没有立刻回答，他只是拂去自己肩膀上的落叶。  
紧接着他看向春野樱，蓝色的眼睛锐利无比：“我想你和我一样，春野小姐。”  
樱一开始没明白，后来才意识到他在说什么。  
“我不是那个意思，”朝日温和地笑着，“好吧，不太是那个意思，你和我，春野小姐，我感觉你也和表面上不完全相同。”  
“你是个女人吗?”樱直白地问。  
但朝日只是平和地将手垂在发梢，他的长辫就像一只盘踞在他肩头的蛇。  
“女人，男人，“他懒懒地说道，“我都是。我也都会操。”  
樱转了转眼睛：“你为什么在这？”  
“我想我欠了你，“画师的语气依旧带着调笑，但他的嘴角紧绷着。  
“是吗？“  
“当然，你救了我的恩人，皇室的女儿。“他接下来的话带些肮脏的欲望：”她有最罪恶的脚踝，如果你没出现的话，那就会是一大损失。她可以让我从前的画作暗淡无光。“  
樱对这些话毫不在意，她抬起一边眉毛，等待着他的后文。  
终于，朝日拿出一个卷轴，樱接过打开。  
“这是什么？“  
“画在你背上的东西，我是这么想的，“画师说，他蓝色的眼睛发着光。“把它交给暗部的纹身师，他们能画的很好。”  
樱关上卷轴，毫无表情的塞进自己的腰带里。“好吧，没事的话，晚安。”  
“晚安，春野小姐。”  
画师转身，他身上的丝绸搅成一团，他向轿撵走去。  
“我注意到，”樱几秒钟开口，那张漂亮的脸回望她。  
“那些人进来的时候，你挡在她面前。“  
粉色的嘴唇弯起，他湛蓝的眼睛里有些许警告：“是吗？”  
“别那么惊慌，朝日。”樱挖苦道，“我会为你保密的，只要你也为我保密的话。“  
画师看见了她威胁佐井的过程，这件事没必要传出去。  
这位从前当男妓的人的眼睛闪动：“好吧，希望你喜欢我的礼物。“

任务结束不到两小时，樱对于她和拷贝忍者一起出现在纲手的办公室这件事毫不惊讶。  
五代目从她桌上堆成山的文件里抬头，眼神锐利，琥珀色的眼眸在他们进门时带着些许警戒。樱看着窗台边还没动过的酒瓶，很显然，纲手忙得连酒都没空喝了，这也意味着她的心情并不太好。  
不过如果她的带队上忍也注意到这点的话，他什么也没表示。他看上去对静音对他的怒视毫不在意——因为他刚刚把泥弄到了干净地板上。卡卡西优雅地像只猫一样靠在书架上。  
纲手瞪了他一样随后瞪着樱。她将视线集中在樱身上：“你来这干嘛？“  
樱尽力让自己的愤怒别展现出来，她伪装出无所谓的语气：“那你得问问他，纲手大人。“  
年长的女人笑了声，有些讽刺，金色的发丝因此飘起。她看向卡卡西，问道：“有什么事吗？“  
卡卡西转过头和她对视，他的眼神却很坚定：“我想让她离开。“  
纲手无声地重复他的话，“离开？离开哪儿？旗木，你想让她被木叶飞钓比赛花名册除去还是什么？你得说清楚一点。“  
拷贝忍者的眼睛皱起，看起来不太高兴:“离开第七班。“  
火影的嘴唇紧抿成一条线：“别又说这个。“  
“我想让她离开，“卡卡西无所谓地坚持，语调很冷，“现在就离开。”  
纲手的手捏成拳，就像要勒住他一样，樱正好也是这么想的。  
“为什么？”女人问道，压制着自己的怒火。  
他从书架起身，站直说：“她是个累赘。”  
“她是我的学生。”纲手警告，  
“那就让她做全职医忍。”  
“我相信给她一些时间，”火影咬牙说，“她能做到更多。“  
卡卡西高傲地看着这位忍者村的最高领袖：“她花一辈子都没法达成更高的成就了。“  
樱看着脚下裂开的土地，纲手显然没能掩饰自己对樱相同的怀疑。樱的胃部紧缩，她知道自己很少能去上纲手的课，全怪乌鸦。但是她已经尽力了。  
只是，唯一肯教导她的女人也没法为她说话了。  
“纲手大人，“樱低低的说，她的老师立刻注视着她。  
“怎么了，“纲手眨着眼，“你有什么想说的？”  
“我要留下，”樱挺直脊背，毫无畏惧地回答。  
离开第七班并不会阻拦她成为在职忍者，乌鸦宁肯自杀大概也不会允许这种事发生。讽刺的是，第七班对她的忍者生涯看起来更像是干扰（尽管卡卡西是她的带队上忍）。佐井就是坨屎，也许还有些可以补救的地方樱还没来得及发现，鸣人——她确实欠了鸣人很多。  
重点是，她不会离开第七班。  
她的话已经足够了，这可真有趣。  
“好吧，”纲手呼了口气，拿过自己的酒瓶喝了一大口，“就这么决定了，她会留在第七班。”  
房间里的温度一下下降了十度。  
“我，”卡卡西僵硬地说，眼睛眯成缝，“我诚挚建议您重新考虑一下，火影大人。”  
火影看向他的脸上有雷霆之怒，“我建议你想清楚自己的身份，旗木。你还没当火影呢，如果你没法服从，还一直这么暴力的话，你一辈子也当不上火影。”  
纲手的话就像一把利刃划破空气，她现在站了起来，静音手上闪耀着蓝色的查克拉。  
“那我也可以现在杀了她，”卡卡西慵懒地说，他转过头冷漠地看着火影。  
“樱，你该离开了。”纲手咬牙，“你的队长和我要说点事情。”  
樱不可置信地看着她的师父。离开？她现在才不想离开。卡卡西真的决定要杀了她吗？自己先解决掉春野樱，免掉敌方的麻烦。  
 **让他试试** ，那个声音低喃， **我们会在他明白以前把他撕碎的** 。  
她假装自己没有听到那个声音话里隐含的一丝恐惧。  
“樱，出去。”纲手冲她吼道，双手握拳锤了下桌子。  
樱因这一声巨响看向纲手，看到她的表情之后，樱扮了个鬼脸妥协了。  
她提步离开，没有回头。


	10. 叛徒

对木叶来说，卡卡西是个原始野蛮且不受控的存在，他对木叶的威胁比他产生的伤害还要更大更多。  
这是春野樱在过去一周里给卡卡西下的定义。  
 **他需要被击垮** ，那个声音低吠。  
春野樱万分乐意做那个打倒他的人，但不幸的是，现在她还没有这个能力。  
“你的幻术有提高，”乌鸦的评价打断她的思绪，它的话听上去没什么起伏。  
春野樱直起身，擦干脸上的汗：“你说过我能借助你来实施更高级的幻术，那我该怎么做？”  
止水快速地扇动翅膀，飞行了一段后降落在她面前。它把头转向一边，转动着的写轮眼直直对着她。  
“你很快就能办到了，”它这样说，它的脸上似乎有个明亮的笑容——只是这根本不算笑容，因为它又不是人。  
“有一些方法，”止水告诉她，“能让召唤者和通灵兽共享能力，就像他们是一体的。”  
“你的眼睛，”春野樱推测到，胃里泛起一阵酸。  
“写轮眼是制造幻境的一种手段，仇恨和绝望催生了它，这眼睛能创造幻境，也能识破幻境。当宇智波家族遇到这种情况时，他们的眼睛会做这样的事。你可以通过我的眼睛看万事万物，也能借用它的力量。”  
春野樱靠在长椅上，声音放得很轻：“你的另一位召唤者，他给了你那只写轮眼吗？”  
它严肃地看着她，眼睛仿佛在滴血，对止水来说，这大概是嘲笑的字面表现。  
“你变得更大胆了。”  
樱看向蓝天：“你有一只写轮眼，你教我的火遁只有宇智波一族知晓。”她也只看过佐助用过。  
“这倒是真的。”  
她很快地瞟了它一眼：“所以我说对了吗？”  
不是佐助，她知道。还活着的另一个宇智波，那就只有鼬了。  
樱停顿了一下，舌尖涌上一阵铁腥味。  
“另一位召唤者和我对抗的时候，你会保护谁？”  
乌鸦怪笑着，紧接着止水从她的肩膀飞到大腿上，紧紧地用爪子抓住她的裤子，几乎抓进皮肤。  
“告诉你一个秘密吧。”  
樱低头冷淡地看着他。  
“我可很少泄密，女孩，”乌鸦饱含威胁地呢喃。“我之所以告诉你这个，是因为我想让你在关键的时候想起这一点。”  
她毫无触动：“说吧。”  
乌鸦抬眼，眼神仿佛烧起一片火焰：“你们永远不会站在对立面。”  
樱眨了眨眼睛：“好吧。”  
“是真的。”  
“可我不信。”  
“你会信的，”乌鸦缓和了语气，接着它发出一声高声几乎残暴的笑声。她眨了眨眼睛，乌鸦消失了，只有她坐在这个废弃公园的长椅上。止水破除了幻术。  
这不可能是真的，她下结论。天哪，乌鸦从一开始就误导着她，给她灌注垃圾思想。  
和平——当然，照佐助的哥哥这种对和平的扭曲认识来看，是一定会达成的。  
所以她决定将止水说过的话全部忘掉，然后去到村子另一头的书店。

“我们需要谈谈。”鸣人宣布。  
樱被自己呛到，她、鸣人和佐井三个人同时在下午五点到达书店完全是个巧合，虽然如此，也许这也不是个巧合。  
她将手里的书放回书架。  
樱好几天都没见过他们了，因为第七班的训练被无限期的推迟了。她猜这事可能和卡卡西与纲手的争执有关。  
“怎么了？”她问道。  
鸣人直起身：“没什么，哦不，其实很多事。如果我们要这么组队下去的话，那我们就要谈谈。”  
“你也会这样和叛徒宇智波谈谈吗？”佐井天真地问。  
鸣人皱起脸吼：“别这么叫他。”  
“行啊，”樱转移话题，“那就谈谈，去外面公园吧。”  
“我也同意，”佐井严肃地点头，“听说交流在任何关系里都至关重要——”  
“很好，”鸣人勉强平静下来。  
“——尤其是在性行为之前，”佐井随意地加上这句。  
“不是性行为！”金发男孩爆发出这句怒吼，眼睛警惕地大睁。  
“当然，你的老二太小了。”  
“我马上就杀了你——”  
樱拽住两人的衣领然后把他们从书店拉到了附近的公园。  
她把两个男生丢在地上，鸣人可怜地揉着自己的后颈。  
但佐井有话要说：“我注意到你总是这么做，樱，你是喜欢这样吗？”  
樱无视了他。  
“所以呢？”她问鸣人。  
他叹了口气，表情变得不可辨认：“我们不论如何都不会抛弃队友，也不会牺牲队友。这是我的忍道，而且我不会让任何人这么做，明白吗？”  
他只是看着佐井。  
“我现在明白了，”佐井缓缓回答，他的眉头皱在一起，“大概明白了，我只是还在搞清楚这原理的细节，但我会这么做的。”  
鸣人的眼神很怀疑，但他闭上嘴大力地点了点头：“好吧，我会暂时相信你。”  
佐井也严肃地点头。  
“那接下来，”鸣人吞咽了一下，“诚实。”  
樱为此僵住，接着鸣人面色有些发白，这倒是没想到。  
他看着他们俩，脸上全是恐惧。  
“鸣人？”樱安静地问。  
然后他告诉了他们关于九尾的事。  
樱不太清楚自己看起来是怎么样的，不过她的内心满是震惊。现在她知道了，当然，之前她看得出鸣人身上有些不对。  
“你觉得我是个怪物吗？”显然这个问题困扰他已久。  
樱看着他：“不，九尾所做的事不是出于你的意愿。”她要是能这么评价自己和里人格的关系就好了。  
“确实，”佐井平板地说。  
“那你呢，佐井?”樱尖锐地问，“不如你告诉我们自己的身份吧。”  
佐井大度地笑着:“我不能说。”  
“你不该这么做，”鸣人嘀咕。  
“可我不能说，”佐井重复到。  
“我说了你不应该这样——”  
“鸣人，”樱打断他，“我猜他的意思是他真的没法说，他肯定被封了口。”  
鸣人的嘴张开又合上：“什么？”  
“不过我知道他是暗部。”  
金发男孩激动地转了一圈，脸都红了：“他是暗部？我爱罗是风影了，佐井是暗部，但看看我——”  
“离暗部远点。”樱立刻打断他。  
他回头，看着很受伤的样子：“我一直都很努力啊……”  
樱不耐烦地说：“我不是那个意思，我只是说你不会喜欢暗部的，你也不该喜欢。它代表着所有违背你忍道的事。”  
“真的吗？我的意思是，我确实不知道暗部到底是干嘛的，只是听别人提过……”他看起来有些哀伤：“好吧，我还是决定直接当上火影。我绝对会成功的。”  
“当然，不带把的。”佐井嘲笑。  
“闭嘴。”  
佐井的目光感激地看着她，毕竟这事也许会变得更坏。  
“我想我欠你一句道歉，樱。我很乐意补偿你。”男孩认真地说。  
“没关系的。”  
“但我坚持补偿你，”佐井严肃地说，“我相信直到那时我们的队友关系才会有个新的开始。我读到的书里说，只有纠正过去的错误，才能重新开始。”  
“那倒是真的。”鸣人坚持到。  
樱疲倦地看着他们俩：“好吧？”她叹了口气，“你能给我什么？”  
他弯起嘴角:“我能帮你杀人，”听这话还很认真。  
 **我们自己也能办到** ，那声音嘶哑地抱怨。  
“喂！”鸣人吼道。  
“换个东西。”  
“嗯，那我还……挺擅长画画。”  
樱暗笑到，真有趣，她还从没想过这一点（除了她的假身份要求的暗部纹身以外）。但那个画师——朝日——给了她卷轴，那卷轴现在都还在包里。  
她本来从不会主动去找忍者来完成这个纹身，但正好有这么个好机会掉在她眼前。佐井欠她的，而她也想这个人情快点报完（不知怎么的，让她的身体上留下除了刀口和烫疤以外的标记还蛮吸引人的。）  
“你有给别人纹过身吗？”鸣人打了个哈欠。  
“我看到过，”佐井回答。  
“这样的话，“她拿出卷轴在他面前打开，“这个，应该是画在我背上，那我们这份人情就算还完了。”  
“哇哦，”鸣人屏息注目。  
这很壮观，美穗子说朝日是个天才并没有在扯谎，他很显然是那种传闻里出卖了灵魂来换取技巧的画师。  
“啊,”佐井冷静地说。  
画里有两个人物对视，这两个人都是典型的神社绘画风格的人物。其中女人的脸被遮盖着，她弯着腰，有一只手举在头顶上拱起，拿着扇子挥舞遮住了自己的脸，只露出带着笑意的嘴角。她的裙子松散的系着，但深蓝与艳红交织的布料让她看起来有些放荡。女人的另一只手拿着一个御守，她的整个身躯都向另一个人倾斜，就好像她可以轻易的如起舞一般将它打败。  
画面里女人面对的恶魔——是第二个中心人物，它全身都是刺眼的红色与深沉的黑色。它穿着古代的盔甲，脸上有着残暴的微笑，充满对血的渴望与戏谑。它也在向女人倾身，看起来被她所吸引又相互排斥。  
在这两个人物之间是迷蒙的烟雾和其他常见的风俗画里的人物。  
这是佐井的描述，不是她说的。男孩拿起画卷热情地解说了一通。  
他说这幅画有着传统刺青的暗沉色彩，但却如此的高雅，比他从前所见过的都要好——  
“这要画多久？”樱打断他。  
佐井停了一下：“考虑到它的复杂程度，大概要两个小时，但在太阳下山前肯定能画完。”  
樱迟疑了一会儿：“那之后为了避免感染我要注意什么吗？”  
她对纹身不太了解，忍者看待纹身的方式就像对待伤疤。在平民的世界里，只有罪犯才有纹身。  
“我给你纹的话，就不用。”佐井说，“那就请你把衣服脱掉吧。”  
“等等！”鸣人赶忙说，“你们要在这？”  
佐井不解地看他：“我更喜欢自然光，并且这地方是个废弃的公园，没人维修，也没人会来。”  
“但我们在这儿啊，”鸣人慌乱地反驳，他看向四周就好像谁会从草丛里钻出来一样：“有人会来这，我们就是人啊。”  
“我们会察觉到的，”樱说，接着她突然想起她在对鸣人说话，于是纠正到：“我和佐井会察觉到的。”  
“但樱——”  
她背过身脱掉自己的马甲，接着脱掉下面的唯一，暗部的纹身她在离开家时已经用忍术遮盖了。  
“这个也要脱吗？”樱在说她的束胸。  
佐井顿了一会儿考虑，他回答：“不用，我可以在它周围画。我的一只手要结印，另一只手必须和你的皮肤接触来把图案绘制上去。我可能会触摸你绑带之下的皮肤，但没必要脱掉。”  
“挺好的，”她把自己的衣服丢在地上然后趴着背对着佐井。“开始吧。”  
她听见佐井从他的包里拿了些东西出来，然后一只冰冷的手放在了她的后背。紧接着，疼痛的灼烧感让她的肌肤不自觉地收缩，她咬紧牙关，毫不颤抖地忍受着。  
“我听说用这种方法会更痛，”佐井闲聊，“多一千倍那种痛吧。只有忍者才能忍受这种方式。那些经历过分娩的女人说这种纹身比分娩还痛——”  
“你怎么有这么多伤疤？”鸣人突然说，语调里有些困惑。  
樱顿了一顿，鼻孔微张：“我是个忍者，”她轻轻说，“你没有伤疤吗？”  
“不，”鸣人回答，“我身上什么都没有。”  
“那可能是九尾的关系，”佐井推测。  
“是的，这些伤疤很常见。”樱嘀咕着。  
“哦，”鸣人听上去冷静了一些，“哈，谁知道九喇嘛还能有这种用处！”  
这之后他们都没人说话，直到鸣人在两小时后再度开口。  
“我也能要一个纹身吗？就像龙或者什么一样? 这看起来太酷了。”

三天后她的背恢复如常。  
好消息是，这天她正好又要去暗部拷贝忍者的小队执行任务。  
她带着起床气起床，昨晚她睡得太晚所以她起晚了。结果就是她不得不放弃早餐，匆忙的洗漱后换上自己的伪装。  
虽然她已经这么做过很多次了，但是看着她的脸变成纱织守那张棕黑色面庞还是会让人有些紧张。忽略她的下意识反应，樱扎好头发带好自己的面具。她再次检查避免任何会暴露她真实身份的细节，然后她离开公寓，从木叶的房顶穿梭到达暗部总部。  
当她推开门时，樱突然想起自己忘了掩饰背后的纹身。她犹豫了一会儿，想到底是不是该去找个没人的角落掩盖住它。但时间来不及了。  
最终她还是继续前进，知道“春野樱”身上纹身的人就只有佐井和鸣人，没什么要紧的。  
“会议室13A，”猎豹在她身后唤道，喝掉自己的最后一口咖啡。  
“多谢，”樱低喃，随意地挥了挥手都懒得回头。  
她走向走廊尽头，停在那扇老旧的木门前，然后推门而入。  
“迟到了，”低沉沙哑的声音冷酷地说。  
樱暗笑了一声，当鬣狗以怀疑的目光看向她时，樱才发现自己眼神里的敌意没能藏得很好。  
她从门口走进，安静地坐在最远的位置上，熊直起身来，警告地看着樱。  
“好吧，“卡卡西的副手说，“那我们就开始，队长？”  
卡卡西竟然站了起来，这可真出人意料。他刚刚把脚放在桌子上，椅背倾斜得可以，随着他站立的动作，椅子重新落地，发出一声沉闷的砰声。  
“搜寻队确定了木野的位置。”  
樱从没听过“木野”这个名字，但卡卡西队里的其他人显然都知道。  
他们全都坐直了，鬣狗接过卷轴摊在桌上。  
“总算找到了，”熊嘀咕着。  
连蜗牛的语气都是冷的，“老鼠就是因为这混账死的。”  
“他在哪里？”浣熊沉静地问。  
“他潜逃了六个月，伪装做得很不错，”鬣狗读着卷轴，面具下的眼睛全是怒火，“在国境的另一头，他的伪装是个屠夫。”  
“真聪明，”浣熊轻柔地说，肩膀紧绷。“我们一直都在找路过村庄逃命的外来人员，他就直接在那儿住下了。”  
屋子里的杀意前所未有的浓厚，樱从未在熊、鬣狗、蜗牛或者浣熊身上见到过，而她以前还和这些人一起出过屠杀任务。  
“我们的计划是什么？”蜗牛问。  
“木野是幻术型忍者，”卡卡西冷酷地指出，“我和乌鸦负责潜入去处决他。”  
他的话语落地后房间里一片寂静。  
“那我们呢？”熊生涩地问。  
“你们负责清理他的联络人，那些帮助他隐藏身份的人。”卡卡西回答，他的语气不容人质疑。  
熊和蜗牛看上去很想反驳他，他们眼周都开始抽搐，但最终他们都没开口。不管木野是什么人——很明显他都是队员们想要亲自解决的人。但卡卡西专横地管理着这个小队，就像他带领第七班一样。  
樱在面具后发出一声嘲笑，她好奇为什么是她跟着卡卡西一起去执行任务。  
“十分钟后出发，”卡卡西这样结束，从房间里走了出去。  
鬣狗拍了拍熊的手臂和蜗牛的肩膀，随着男人一起走了出去。  
四个小时后，樱和拷贝忍者站在一棵巨大的橡树下，离屠夫的屋棚只有一千米左右的距离。  
一阵风吹过，扬起她和卡卡西相似的黑发。他们的伪装比本人矮上一米——他们扮成来买东西的兄妹。  
她安静地跟着卡卡西的脚步，男人走上前敲了敲门。  
木门打开了，一个高大发鬓斑白的红发男人走了出来，脸上有着很深的笑纹。  
“你们想要什么？”男人低头看着他们问道。  
“妈妈让来买点牛肉，”卡卡西着急地说，“能让我们进去吗？外面好冷。”  
男人扬起一边眉头，然后他看向樱。  
“求求你了，先生，”樱请求道，“他唠叨的时候很烦人。”  
“是吗？”木野笑了笑，“那好吧，我想我得尽快把肉给你们了。”  
他转身让他们俩进屋。  
她闪过木野手里投出的手里剑，反应不够快的话她就要被砍头了。  
“快斗!”红发的男人大吼，“快跑。”  
樱不知道这个快斗到底是谁，不过她也不怎么在意，她解开掩饰自己的忍术，让她的身高恢复如常，然后掷出手里贴着起爆符的苦无。  
这对前暗部队员来说是小儿科，但最简单的东西也许最有效，而且木野已经知道自己面前是拷贝忍者了，杀掉卡卡西几乎是不可能的。  
卡卡西平静地站在她身旁，没有伪装，黑色面罩下灰黑的眼睛和另一只血轮眼露了出来，手里剑被他慵懒地停在空中。  
“找到新玩具了？”拷贝忍者语调毫无起伏。  
木野快速结印，樱感到幻术笼罩着她，周围响起一片爆炸声，紧接着她发现自己身处战场。  
成山的尸体压在她身上，堆得最高的那些都是她认识的人，他们的脸痛苦地扭曲着，鸣人、佐助、井野，她的同级生，她的父母，伊鲁卡老师，还有佐井……  
一只长着茧的坚硬的手从后面抓住她，切断她肩颈处的血流。  
“你就像我一样，”那个声音说，几乎都不像人声了，“一个怪物。”  
“解，”樱合手冷漠地念到。  
世界开始分崩离析，黑色的油墨状的物质往后散去。她看见卡卡西早就解了幻术，也许是通过写轮眼。他转着手里剑——樱还从未见过他用这个武器——带着致命的招式。  
樱斜眼看他，疑惑为什么他还没有进攻。  
木野大笑了一声：“我当不了木叶疯狗的对手，不是吗？”  
卡卡西的声音冷得刺骨：“在你背叛木叶前你就该想到了。”  
高大的男人耸了耸肩：“我只是个粗人，他们给了我划算的交易。当然，我确实看到这有多讽刺，毕竟我现在要和你对战。”  
“老鼠因你而死。”樱生硬地说，义不容辞地复述蜗牛的话。  
木野冲她做了个苦相：“我认识你吗？我都不记得了。老鼠——是的，那可真让人遗憾啊。我喜欢过她，你知道吗？”  
他抬头看天，脸上有些怀念，“老鼠，”他呢喃，“是个有趣的女人。”  
他突然转头看向卡卡西：“你现在就要杀了我吗？”  
樱眯起眼睛，想起她刚刚忽略的东西：“不打算告诉我们快斗是谁吗？”  
听到这些话，木野的表情整个变了，他神情惊慌，脸上全是愤怒：“你这渣滓，你这么没有下限吗？”  
樱的下巴松了松，为他的暴怒感到些许惊讶。男人高大的身躯颤抖起来，他站在她身前，万分防备，就像刚刚做好准备去死的人不是他本人一样。  
他在体格上确实很壮观，但比不过春野樱的力气。每次对抗都会让男人的骨头在皮肤下颤抖，木野很快注意到了，所以他结印施了个忍术。  
在结第二个印的途中他的头就闪向左边，下意识地，樱跟着看去。一只苍白的满带电流手出现在他头侧，恰是他脑袋刚刚所处的位置。  
他的手指恰好穿过樱的头刚刚所处的位置。樱皱着眉头，握住卡卡西的手腕（她能感觉到手掌下全是涌动的查克拉，）脚借力于木野的大腿，用力举起，帮卡卡西翻过木野的肩膀。  
在半空中卡卡西动了一瞬，以可怕的速度伸手完成了任务，他一击穿过木野、，划开他的皮服和血肉，仿佛那只是案板上的一块黄油。  
木野发出一声嘶哑的吼叫，跪在了地上，卡卡西将手抽了出来，像个恶魔一样站在他面前。  
樱后退一步，在草地上擦干刀刃的血迹。  
“你想让我慢慢死去吗，队长？”木野嘶声说，“慢慢流血而亡。”  
卡卡西沉默了一会儿，他们只是这样注视着彼此。  
“我注意到了，你现在是个男人了，不是吗？”那男人笑声里毫无笑意，“再也不是从前那个指挥比他还高的暗部队员的男孩队长了。“  
卡卡西依旧沉默，但过了一会儿，他的手亮了起来，震耳发聩的尖锐鸟鸣在林中响起。  
木野咧嘴笑得像只鲨鱼。  
当他的手猛刺出去时，一个模糊的身影站在了木野面前。木野咆哮着，无声的恐惧充斥着他的神情。  
卡卡西的手停在原地。  
糟糕的情景再现，另一个男孩站在了卡卡西身前，保护身后的男人不受千鸟的攻击。  
“快斗，“木野嘶哑地说，“我告诉你了快跑。”  
“走开，男孩。“卡卡西下令，表情深不可测。  
“不要！”快斗尖叫着，双臂展开站在男人身前，他也有一头红色的头发。  
“你就不能放过他吗？你们不能放过他吗！”  
“他是你的爸爸吗？”樱艰难地问。  
“我只有他了，”男孩冲她吐口水，“我才不在乎他从前做了什么——他，他是我唯一的亲人了。求求你们。”  
“不行，”卡卡西麻木地回答，眼神看向他身后的男人。  
她的身体因卡卡西的话而紧绷，为什么他连谎都懒得撒，为什么他就不能把男孩劝走呢？  
“那么，”快斗呼吸沉重地说，“那就是你逼我的。”  
他张开手，捏了一个起爆咒，这么近的距离里，他们都会被炸死。  
 **该死的** ，那个声音说。  
“嘿，看着我。”樱轻柔地开口，尽管她离得很远，但她低下身直视男孩的眼睛：“他马上就要死了，别拿你自己的命冒险。哀悼他吧，如果你还是放不下，你可以为他报仇。”  
男孩颤抖的肩膀一下子僵住了。“马——马上要死了？“他呆滞地问。  
“走开。”卡卡西重复，嗓音阴沉还带着些催促。  
“快跑啊，快斗！”木野叫道，脸几乎变成紫色：“该死的，你这个蠢小孩——”  
“我不能，”快斗抽泣，“我不能留下你。我宁愿——你知道的，我宁愿和你一起去死。”  
“走开。”  
樱为卡卡西轻柔却势在必行的刺骨声音僵住，木野的哭叫下男人的声音低不可闻，大概只有春野樱听到了。  
她绝不会听错。  
(这个声名狼藉的拷贝忍者，他手上的人命多得数不清——刚刚是她幻想出来的吗?他的声音里带着恳求的意味。)  
然后木野发出声嘶力竭的哭喊。  
这声音痛苦得像他的心被扯了出来，樱为此畏缩。  
她曾听过男人和女人被活活烤死，而那个时候的尖叫声都没有像这样惨烈。木野的尖叫直到卡卡西砍断了他的头才停了下来。  
卡卡西握着手里往下滴血的刀刃，看着面前的两个人头，就像他从未见过这种东西一样。  
樱无声地站在她身后，耳鸣让她的脑袋生疼。她都开始怀疑是不是刚刚有场爆炸而自己没有注意到。  
风又吹了起来，让未合上的木门发出格格的声响。樱手臂上的鸡皮疙瘩全都起来了。  
随着这阵风，其余的暗部队员出现在他们面前。  
“目标都被清除了，队长。”鬣狗说。  
熊感兴趣地向前探去，瞳孔大张，考虑到他和木野的恩怨，樱对此并不惊讶。  
“天哪，我多希望是我干的。”这位暗部说道，声音低沉又尖酸。“他旁边这个是谁？你亲自杀了他们吗，队长——”  
卡卡西噼啪作响的指节锤入了他头侧的树里，熊烧焦的头发掉落在制服上，但他并没有停止，卡卡西手里那团光芒更亮了一些。她的眼前出现了一些黑点，千鸟的声音听起来痛苦无比，就像一把刀穿过她的耳膜。  
樱后知后觉有人抓紧了她的上臂，他们正在逃走，樱意识到。当她再次落地时，樱已经在几千米以外了。  
在这个距离也能看见天空被巨型的电团照亮。就像天堂在发光一样，但没有雨或者雷电的声音跟随其后。  
“该死的，”她听见熊在她身后咒骂。樱转身看见了小队的所有人：熊、鬣狗、蜗牛和浣熊。  
“我以为你会死在那儿，”蜗牛颤抖着。  
“他差点就死在那儿了”鬣狗无情地说。  
熊全身紧绷，樱看着他们，就像看见一堆突然有了自我意志的木偶。  
“那，”她不耐烦地问，“我们不该回去吗？”  
所有眼睛现在都不解地看着她。  
“不，”浣熊冷静地说，“我们在这里等。”  
她的唇扭曲了一下：“等多久？”  
“等到一切结束。”鬣狗严肃地回答。  
“但他这样会让方圆五百里的忍者都知道我们在这的。”  
小队的人耸了耸肩，好像习惯了。“那他也会负责解决掉敌人的。”  
樱愣住：“你不是在开玩笑吧？”  
“乌鸦，”蜗牛强打镇定，“我知道你刚来我们小队没多久。但是尝试介入这种事完全是傻子才会做的。你会死，相信我。”  
她确实应该不管，樱想着。她该相信她的队友们，他们对此的意见更专业。他们在这个小队的时间太长了，所以他们很了解卡卡西。  
她确实应该相信队友，按他们所说得做。  
只是刚刚卡卡西的呢喃 _**走开**_ 在她脑海里回响，一遍又一遍，像坏了的录音带一样，他陌生的语气让樱咬紧牙关。  
而且她想到—— _抛弃队友的人连人渣都不如。_  
天哪，樱抬头看向天空，她真的想过怎么杀了卡卡西。  
在她意识回笼之前，樱就已经起身消失不见。

当然，他确实准备杀了樱。  
他很快——太快了，樱都来不及看清他的脸，卡卡西就冲到了她的面前。但樱上前一步，感到全身从骨头烧到血肉，这才看清他的脸。  
天气在她感到这的途中变坏了一些，就像受到刚刚卡卡西手中雷电的召唤，大雨倾盆而下，掩盖了他们的气味，也让她视野模糊。  
但这发生时，樱不需要用到其他感官，男人离她离得太近，她只用感知就行。  
她耸着肩膀扭动着身躯来防守，她假装向一旁靠去，但却在贴着他扭动——在他们相互接触时，男人的温度就烧穿了她的衣服。  
樱立刻将查克拉注入拳头里打向他的腹部，男人以极快的速度躲过，这一击连碰都没碰到他，她的手只堪堪擦过他的胸膛。  
更不幸的是，惯性带着她往前栽去，卡卡西抓住机会把她锁在身下。  
一秒之后，樱扭过头躲开他的动作触到发丝的方向，男人拳头带起的气流让她的发丝重新落回肩上，卡卡西的拳头打进了树里。  
他怒吼着，全是喉音，就像野兽的吼叫一样，写轮眼疯狂地转动着。  
“停下，”樱低吼。  
她靠在树上，脖子前后摆动着，将两人的额头撞到一起，卡卡西哼了一声。然后他的手臂紧搂住樱的腹部将她丢向一块巨石。  
樱的背撞在岩石上，响声大得像雷鸣，她落在地上的碎石堆里，愤怒地咒骂着：“他妈的冷静点。”  
 **有点讽刺，不是吗** ，那个声音低语，好像一直在注视这场景。如果春野樱有这个空的话，说不定她会翻个白眼。  
她退后了一点，火球燃起她周围的空气。  
“认真的？”她咬紧牙说，心跳加速地看向卡卡西充斥着罪恶的恼怒的眼睛。  
她躲过卡卡西的苦无，跳进他双臂间的空间，樱伸手抓住他润湿的银色头发，紧紧扣住他的后脑勺，另一只手揍了他的脸一拳。  
她没有用全力，但这一拳挺痛的。  
他的面罩几乎都撕裂了，樱看到他的牙齿时才意识到这点。因为卡卡西正在向她咧嘴，就像想要撕开她的咽喉一样。  
只是这，难以解释，也无法理解的——  
他的嘴唇贴在了她的唇上。  
他的唇灼烧着，就像块烙铁，就像一团烤在金属上的火。  
（这个吻丝毫没有色情的意味……）  
卡卡西的嘴唇烫得像要烧起来，而他亲吻她的方式就像尝试用樱的嘴来呼吸，就像他不明白该如何吸气——而这也是春野樱没有推开他的唯一原因。  
他正拥着她，樱注意到。坚硬的手捏住她的肩膀的血流都无法流动，就像刚刚幻术里的场景。但樱还是没有躲开。  
他的唇野蛮地在女孩的唇上移动，用她的嘴巴贪婪的呼吸着，仿佛随着他嘶哑的吸气都要烧了起来。但樱依旧一动不动。  
直到卡卡西的手放到了她的腹部，尝试滑入她马甲下的皮肤——僵硬、自动的——她这才开始动作。  
她用力抓住卡卡西的手腕，当那双异瞳看向樱的时候，她面无表情地回视。现在卡卡西的整张脸暴露在樱的面前，面罩不知所踪。他的发丝被雨淋湿了，低垂着贴在男人的颧骨上。卡卡西瞳孔扩大，专注地看着她。  
他看上去阴郁又原始。  
毫无预兆——就像只是想知道她会不会畏缩，就像这是个老鹰捉小鸡的游戏一样——他低下头，鼻梁抵上她的咽喉。  
他深深吸了口气，手握住樱的前臂。樱因一股奇怪的惊讶和恐惧无法动弹。  
他就这样靠着她大概一分钟，漫长得像一个小时一样。当他起身离开——就像他的唇触碰樱一样突兀无声——樱没有跟上。


	11. 对决

“这简直是在浪费时间，”她听见身后有人嘀咕，“帮我打个掩护，我要从后门溜走——”  
“这是所有木叶在职忍者都必须参加的训练。没必要嘀嘀咕咕的，你们想走随时可以走，但先要取下护额再离开。”虽然这话听起来像是威胁，但房间里的人还是怀疑地互相对视。  
樱很同情他们，真的——但就没有其他房间能给这些人做这种培训吗？  
也许纲手真的就是这种虐待狂。  
她看着第七班的人，然后转头看向第八班、第十班，还有凯班，就差伊鲁卡了。在这种场合，牙不过一会儿就要从肩膀看过去一眼——就像他害怕自家老师会从墙里钻出来发现他在走神一样，也许还会拿着个文件夹扇他，就像平常一样。  
“凯班怎么在这？”鸣人情绪不稳地问，“他们去年不该已经做了这个吗？”  
佐井嘴角勾起：“去年他们肯定因为任务错过了，就像我一样。”  
鸣人烦闷地低吼了一声。不幸的是，这声音太大了，那位“教导员”注意到了他。  
“你，”那个男人说道，他丝绸般顺滑的嗓音听上去就腻得像糖放太多的甜点。  
“既然你有这么多想说的，那你就来介绍一下今天的主题吧。”  
牙突兀地大声咳嗽，志乃平静地给他拍背。  
鸣人的脸突然变得十分紧绷：“……当两个人非常相爱之后，嗯，也许过了五章之后？有时候也没到第五章，但平均上，五章——”  
教导员都懒得听他说完。  
“你来？”  
佐井抬起头，神情严肃：“今天的主题是关于性爱的，这个话题似乎令我的同龄人都感到羞耻，但我肯定他们经常参与这种活动。同样，从我的经验看来，这个词的定义带有一定主观性，”他顿了一会儿，“我曾经读到过，世界上除了性爱以外任何事都和性有关，所以性关系最终是关于权利的。如果真是这样的话，我想今天的话题应该是权利的本意。”  
“是吗？好吧，我猜学者们确实发现性与权力密不可分，”教导员温柔地评论，眼神有些躲闪。  
这想法可很危险，樱知道得太晚了。她的嘴唇可憎地下意识回想起那些记忆。  
操，她以为自己已经将那些东西从她的大脑里完全清除了。  
那晚她穿着浑身湿透冷得像冰一样的制服回家，门都没关上，她就结印脱去伪装（这太粗心了，她知道，但在那时着实没精力想这个了）。而这已经过了整整两天了。  
她将制服脱下扔到房间角落，解开她胸前的绷带，将浴缸装满水然后躺进去靠着边缘，让水漫过她的耳下。  
那之后她很快就忘记了前天发生的事，而现在大脑却不允许她再度忽略——它故作神秘地提示着——将这谜团翻来覆去地重演。  
她认识的卡卡西和那夜站在她身前那个——都是令人沮丧的难题。樱想将其层层剖析，直至她了解全部，来拼凑出这谜题的答案。  
这理论没什么错，不是吗？这么长时间以来樱眼中的拷贝忍者永远是比任何人都高傲自大的存在。也许，他的举动……可能是出于卡卡西内里想要压制别人的本能，当暴力没法解决时，他就选用其他手段来压制她。  
毕竟樱也不会忘记那个花魁，以及卡卡西对待花魁的方式，毫不在意又强横的方式。所以一开始他为什么要去碰那个花魁，毕竟那又不是什么不会为他的力量屈服的人。  
“ ** _走开_** 。”  
她抿紧嘴唇，那是多么轻柔的命令。如果从任何人嘴里说出，听起来都会像一个男人在祈求这个男孩珍惜自己的生命——但卡卡西不同，因为这根本不合理，不是吗？樱冷漠地回想，到底这个公认的怪人有哪里看上去像是在意的？  
“对于平民来说，我们会把这定义为一种自主行为，”教导员冷淡的语气响起——樱眨了眨眼睛，尝试忘记自己身处何方——“而作为忍者，你确实会以看待敌人的态度看待性爱，这会被利用来当伤害你们的武器。”  
“众所周知，有一类忍者专攻色诱，他们常常出现于情报探索和暗杀计划中。木叶作为忍者的聚集地，当然也有这类忍者。我就是这类忍者，也许未来你们中的一些人也会是。”  
就教室里大家尴尬的表情来看，这听着不太可能。  
“性爱也许会以更多方式作为对付你的武器——我用性爱这个词不太准确，“他以超凡的冷静继续道：“这有时会变成暴力的一种形式，或者诋毁你的武器——而这根本不需要任何借口，更无须你的同意。我在这就是来告诫你们，最坏的情况是，来帮你们做好准备。”  
樱抬眼看着教导员在教室中间的过道徘徊，“常见的错觉之一，”他安静地继续，“就是性骚扰的受害者只有女性，如果你这样觉得的话，我不得不提醒你：性罪犯可不挑受害者性别。”  
终于，教室里的所有人都惊奇地注视着教导员。  
“不管你的性别是什么，你都不可能不受其害。”  
他冷笑着：“终于大家都在听我讲课了，那我们就开始吧。“  
两个小时后，樱和鸣人一左一右地坐在佐井旁吃着拉面。  
不像往常一样，他们的小团队现在出奇地安静。  
讲师的话里给他们带来太多信息了，他点破残酷的事实，教室里那么多人，甚至于樱都一直在假装这些事从未发生。十三个毫无防备没有武器的平民——不是忍者，但无关紧要。樱没法接受这些人遭遇的事，所以她将其深埋心底，变成一根随时间变化越来越尖锐的刺，就像苦无一样不停刺痛着她的心直至这疼痛让她无法忍受。  
兴高采烈的对话和欢笑在他们身边响起，但春野樱觉得这都离她太远了。在吃完面后她艰难地抬起头，就像把根植于土壤的树拔出地面一样。她和手打短暂地对视了一样，在男人的目光示意下看向深思的鸣人。  
樱审视鸣人，这才意识到他连筷子都没动。他们这么静静坐了好一会儿，直到鸣人开口打破沉默。  
“那可真是……”他安静地说。  
樱点了点头，不知道该说什么。这次训练让所有人都大开眼界——是让人恍然大悟的那种。  
她的目光掠过店里，然后注视着自己的玻璃杯，杯子突然向左移动了一下，这引起了樱的注意。她的目光凝滞在佐井过于苍白的手上，他紧紧抓住碗，双手轻微地颤抖着。  
她垂眼看着。难道一直以来他们都在这像这样坐着？  
胸膛里糟糕难言的紧绷感越发加重。樱听到一声疲惫地叹息——是她自己发出来的。她的手抓着碗沿抓得太紧。  
“谁？”她的嗓音该死地平静。  
佐井颤抖起来，仿佛遭遇电刑，他双眼微微放大。  
他沉默了好一会儿，好像准备假笑着否认自己知情。但不知怎么的，佐井的眼神看过她和鸣人。  
“一个女人，”他说道，表情空白，他低头看着自己的手，认真地像第一次看见手一样。  
“不是那样的，我认可这么做。不过我没发现那是……让人愉悦的。直到最近，我才发现和另一个人发生性行为可以为我带来欢愉。”  
鸣人的眼眯起，他的手紧握成拳。佐井所说的过往是任务的一部分，樱明白他的隐意。  
“但你不是色诱忍者里的一员吧。”  
谁都能看出佐井缺乏基本的社交技巧，所以他根本不可能成为其中一员。  
佐井看着她，他们之间无需说更多。  
不管佐井到底属于哪类暗部，他们都在执行木叶见不得人的行动，不为人所知也不受制约。没有训练也没有考核，樱在暗部里的任务于此有些相似。当他们还是孩子时，神秘的带着面具的暗部都是一个传说——用来恐吓木叶的平民的那种，他们是火影的眼睛和耳朵，甚至于，是火影的心脏。只有火影能知道所有暗部的身份。而关于暗部的故事以及他们的自我牺牲都不会为人所知。  
不过樱现在知道也不完全如此。她不知道队长间的规矩——但她知道同龄人里没人可以独自面见火影。而对纲手或者其他火影来说，这个组织着实太大了，没法追踪里面所有队员的去想。纲手知道的可能也就只有一些基本信息，就看看樱自己隐藏得多好就能知晓了。  
而看看究竟有些什么人从这信息的裂缝里被掩盖了，她紧咬着嘴唇，尝到了舌尖血的味道。  
“我知道你不能告诉我们你的……来历，”樱缓慢地说，面对着佐井。  
“我们会自己弄清楚的。”鸣人挺直了脊背，就像有人拿了根弦把他拉直了一样。  
佐井微张嘴，溢出一声微弱的声音。他的眼睛睁大，就像被这话惊讶到一样。  
“如果……”他顿了一会儿，表情缓和，“如果你们了解到的部分会改变你们对我的看法呢?”  
佐井好像误会了，以为他们至今对他留下的都只有好印象呢。樱也懒得纠正他。  
鸣人用力握住他的肩膀，佐井的脸一下绷紧了。  
“我不在乎，”鸣人缓慢认真地说，他蓝色的眼睛发着光：“过去的事就过去了，我们只看现在。”  
樱眨了眨眼睛，鸣人几乎是凶狠的瞪着她——她……她没法说自己同意。  
樱将手犹豫地放在身侧，她轻柔地握住身旁人冰冷的手指。这时候她只是盯着自己的碗，没能看着佐井。但她感到佐井的呼吸有些许停顿，过了一会儿，他也回握住樱，紧紧地将两人的手拉到一起。  
之后再没人说话，傍晚他们在拉面馆门口分别。

第二天一早，樱就收到了乌鸦的传唤。  
她完全没想到的是当她来更衣室时，里面挤满了人。樱本来都准备好了换好制服后立马出任务了。  
更衣室里的人比应该有的人数多得多，里面的人都在高声交谈着，突然他们的对话似乎达到了一个要点，然后大家都人挤着人向春野樱想走的反方向走去。还好她终于找到了鬣狗和蜗牛。  
“有什么事吗？”她问到，说话时她又被推了几下。  
“对决，”鬣狗简练的回答，她利落地用手腕上的皮筋扎起头发。  
“对决……那是什么？”  
“暗部成员都需要以此来保留自己在暗部的地位，”蜗牛解释道，“所以一年里会有好几次在训练场的对决，这些都不会提前通知的。”  
“这是为了检验大家的适应程度，”鬣狗总结道，她活动肩膀热身，“开除掉那些太弱的人，重新洗牌，适者留下。”  
“每个暗部成员都要经历这个吗？”樱问道。  
“不是每个人，”蜗牛说，“我猜队长们有自己的对决系统。”  
“但其余的人都是这样，”鬣狗以此结尾，“所以你最好早点全副武装。”她把衣橱里多的一套制服递给樱。  
樱迷茫地系上盔甲，她突然想到——  
“等等！所以我有可能被开除出这个小队了？”  
鬣狗为她的语气奇怪：“如果你不合格的话。”  
“那之后呢？”  
“别担心乌鸦，你可以的！“蜗牛鼓励地拍拍她的肩膀，然后女人的手放了下来：“你绝对不会被踢出去的——只有身体不足以执行任务的人才会被开除，你看起来没有缺胳膊少腿啊。”  
“要我说的话，你大概会被下放到一个更低级的小队。”另一个声音开口——是熊，樱很肯定——“虽然不知道你是怎么来我们队的，乌鸦，但我肯定你在决赛的时候会被开掉。”  
樱毫不在意地耸耸肩，面具后的眼眯起。下放到低级小队？那可太好了。  
巨大的钟声响彻更衣室，切断了他们的谈话。  
蜗牛推了她一把：“大家都出去了，快穿好跟上我们吧。”  
樱点了点头，绑好自己的护腕跟上队伍。他们穿过十分钟前樱走进的大厅然后走向总部的另一个区域，那是一个巨大的训练场（在这之前樱还一直想知道这地方存在的意义是什么呢。）  
樱嘴巴大张地看着面前的景象。  
她本来以为更衣室里就是暗部的所有成员了。但显然在那之前很多人就已经进了训练场，场里的座位还没坐满，但这里坐着的暗部比她这辈子见过的都要多。  
“规则是什么？”樱低喃，依旧张着嘴：“一人打一次吗?那怎么确定你的对手呢？”  
“都是随机的，”鬣狗小声回答，带着他们走向浣熊坐着的地方，“通常同时会有四到五场对决。”  
“要不然我们就一辈子没法离开这该死的地方了。”熊嘀咕。  
“一场会有三个回合，中间有休息时间，”蜗牛欣喜地解释道，她指向一长排特殊的椅子，那些椅子正对着训练场：“之后，那些队长们将会投票把人留下还是淘汰，留下的话，他们会决定队员该去哪里，然后再开始下一轮。”  
鬣狗小声叹了口气入座，揉着她的手腕。当她注意到樱正在看着她时说道：“只要有队长觉得你该去他们队，他们都能选你。他们会争辩一会儿，然后所有队长投票，多者胜出。”  
“啊，“樱靠向椅背。  
队长中的一员站了起来，全场安静下来。  
“你们有些来这好几年了，有些还是第一次来这种对决。不管结果如何，承载着火的意志的你们，在暗部所作出的贡献都是——“  
“真搞不懂为什么他是指挥官，“熊拿肩膀撞了撞浣熊，就像在电影院说话似的，声音低得都听不清楚，“你清楚吗？”  
“所有人都知道最好的士兵总会被放在战场上，”浣熊毫不迟疑地回答，就像他已经回答过上千次这个问题了一样。  
停顿一会，他又补充道：“再说了，队长太……年轻了，即使他比我们任何一个都资历深，但……”  
“他还没活到能当指挥官的岁数，”鬣狗总结道，她还赞许地点了点头。  
樱抱怨了一声，多感激又有人提醒她卡卡西是多么的“与众不同”。她用手指敲打着膝盖，“所以，你们都打过多少次对决？”  
四个人现在都转头看她，有着相同的诡异神情。  
“在拷贝忍者的队下打过五次，”鬣狗第一个回答，“在那之前大概有十五次吧。”  
“我在队也是五次，之前有二十次。”蜗牛这样说。  
熊把双手十个指头都伸了出来，没说话。  
浣熊靠近她以便樱能听见他的悄悄话：“在这个队上两次，之前有十二次。”  
如果之前还不清楚的话，她现在全然了解她的队友比起自己来说有多么经验丰富。  
“那我到底为什么在这个队里？”她大声问。  
没人知道答案。  
“乌鸦，不是说你不是个出色的忍者，”蜗牛急忙解释，“只是，在前几次任务里我们都在各自执行任务，没人有机会看到你的全部能力。”  
“就像我说的，”熊语气里的快活不能更明显了，“真是好时机。”  
樱扭了扭脖子，转头看向竞技场。指挥官刚刚才讲完话正坐回自己的位置。五对忍者的名字出现在大银幕上，铜门嗙的一声打开，又有一个人走了出来。  
那双异色的瞳眸检视着在场的所有暗部成员——大家都出奇地安静，比刚刚听指挥官讲话时还安静地快些——然后他闪现到裁判席的空位，坐了下去。他神情正如捕食者一样自满又不耐，双脚放在长桌上，压制住力道抖着脚。  
只有白痴才不明白拷贝忍者最不想来的地方就是这。  
这是樱几天来第一次看见卡卡西，她抿紧了嘴。他甚至都没带暗部面具——虽然也不要紧，樱过了会儿才反应过来，就像他从来都懒得掩盖自己的发色一样。  
他们都看着指挥官向卡卡西说了句什么，但拷贝忍者几乎都没低头去听，注意力显然放在其他地方。过了一会儿，指挥官终于放弃了，又坐回自己的位置。  
“对战双方都准备好了吗？”年长的男人问。  
十位暗部闻言走上竞技台。  
台子两侧的忍者拉起了高高的围栏，避免观众在对战时受伤也免除干扰。每对对手都给了一个硬币，然后他们掷出。樱注意到，幻术，体术，忍术或者剑术都可供选手选择。  
然后对决开始了。  
随机的，她很快了解到，这种规则既是好事也是坏事。有些对手力量太不相当以至于不到一分钟对战就能结束。当然，还有一些太过势均力敌，甚至能拖到一个半小时。  
中午的时候樱都快被逼疯了，她想搞个小型爆炸来让自己逃出这儿然后随便找点什么吃。她开始后悔早上没吃早餐就跑来了。  
蜗牛的肚子也响得很大声，她有些抱歉地揉了揉。  
然后一些蛋白棒被递了过来。  
到了下午，也只有浣熊被叫去对决，他猜准了第一个硬币，用体术轻松解决了对手。而第二场要难一点——剑术不是他选的，他的对手健硕无比，拿着一把比浣熊还宽的大刀，他赢了浣熊。第三场樱才发觉，浣熊的特长是忍术。  
“他还好吗？”她听见熊问鬣狗。  
鬣狗毫不犹豫地点头：“他忍术足以弥补剑术的不足了。只要队长开口，没人可以要走他。”  
卡卡西真的会开口吗，樱对此存疑。事实上指挥官刚刚好像问了一句卡卡西，但男人没有回答，那张裁判桌上也没人说话。  
很明显，浣熊留在了队上。  
傍晚的天空已经变成了一片粉紫和橘红交接的画布，他们坐在昏暗的光线下，尽管吵闹无比，樱还是能自得地想象自己正待在家里准备入睡（她有些……疲倦了。）旁边的噪声很大，但也能被当作白噪声。  
面前的擂台越发模糊不清。  
她都不记得自己是什么时候睡着的了，但她并不惊讶，因为一些原因，前几天她都没怎么睡觉。  
接着她被两边的人推醒了。  
“嗯？”她嘀咕道，从座位上坐起：“怎么了？”  
熊看着她的眼神就像她是个断了头还到处跑的怪物。  
“看指示牌，”鬣狗嘶声说，看起来关切又不赞同。  
樱看向牌子上下一轮的十个名字。  
她正在其中。  
“哦，”她疲惫地叹口气，“那好吧。”  
她走下台阶，都懒得闪现到训练场，只是安静地走了过去。在这个距离她就能看见即将和自己对战的人。  
樱又叹了口气，加快了步伐。当她走到训练场时，所有灯光都照向了她。  
樱不适地眯起眼睛，灯光的热度让她有些难以应付。  
并且这里的气氛有些紧张，让她不太舒服。在看台上看时并没感觉，但站到这里她就感觉到了，手臂上的汗毛竖起，血液也加速流动起来。  
那个声音从一片寂静里突然出现，在她脑海里怒吼，她威胁地冲它嘶声警告——别这么兴奋，她才不会让它出来。  
她绑紧自己的护具，还没来得及看向对手，只是看着场地上显示他们名字的图腾。  
 _ **乌鸦**_ 对战 _**知更鸟**_  
两只鸟，她暗笑到，看向自己的对手。好吧，现在她知道为什么这人叫知更鸟了。他有一头齐肩的红发闪着光泽，柔顺的就像丝绸一样。就像……太像了——  
“别，”樱低语出声，她蹒跚地退了一步。  
但她没法忽略，樱快速眨眼。  
是和那人一模一样的颜色。  
“你好啊，乌鸦。”知更鸟和她打招呼，耸着肩膀：“你看着和我差不多大，但是……”  
他看起来比樱大上几岁，就和则子差不多，樱的手在身侧颤抖起来。  
“作为你的前辈，我先选吧，”他对她眨了眨眼睛，示意裁判扔硬币，“头。”  
裁判抛出硬币落下，火影的头像闪闪发光。  
“体术，”知更鸟愉快地决定。  
樱没法不看他，都没法注意到其他场地的情况了。最终一声沉闷的锣响宣告比赛开始。  
“准备好了吗？”男人问道，语气里有丝嘲讽，没等她回答，男人闪身向前冲向她。  
樱只能看见则子幽灵般的虚像附在男人的面具上，因为，操他的，他们的头发一模一样。  
 **动啊，你这个没用的废物** ，那个声音朝她吼道。  
樱迟钝地眨眼，但太迟了，他的拳头已经击中樱的腹部，让她向场地另一头倒去。她背后的金属围栏都为此扭曲，她喘息着，疼痛将她包裹。  
樱在颤抖，她不得不花了那么一秒来低声咒骂，但知更鸟又对上了她。  
他很快——但也没有那么快，显然不是她面临过的动作最快的对手。  
但每次他动身时，空气都会扬起男人的发丝，樱就像被一座巨石压住，于是她呆住了，宝贵的几秒过去，然后——  
好吧，她都快忘了自己有多久没被打得这么惨。  
 **你这没用的废物，你连这个垃圾都没法应付，那你活着有什么用？**  
 **让我来！让我——**  
尽管那个声音在她体内不断躁动着要掌控权，但樱还是在这种干扰下打中了知更鸟下腹的几个关键部位。  
只是这些拳头都有失水准，因为她的一部分难以释怀，当她再次抬眼时——一个糟糕、致命的错误——则子即将死去的脸对着她，凄美的微笑淹没在泪水里。  
樱叹息了一声。  
一个拳头重重地砸在她的头侧，响得惊人，力道穿透她的全身，但樱忽略了这拳，只知道她因此看不见了。  
当她再度复明时，她看着训练场的塔顶。  
“知更鸟，乌鸦，1-0.”一个女人宣布。  
一双手出现在她面前，她面无表情地看着，过了一会儿，那人伸手把她抓了起来。  
樱用尽全力起身，只是周围都像一团她没法处理的信息杂流，她的感官快要过载了。  
“去更衣室，”她听见有人说，“直到你下次上场为止。”  
她机械地跟着面前的人走进了一扇门里，全程只是注视着自己的脚而不是知更鸟的头发。黄铜大门打开又轻轻合上，樱的周围终于安静了，冷清昏暗的房间里有张满是绷带的桌子。  
“所以，”坐在她身旁的暗部终于开口，“别见怪？”  
樱艰难地理解着他的话，这只是一个有着暗红头发的忍者，只是暗红色的头发而已，她也看过除了则子以外有这种颜色头发的人，但她从未像现在这样。到底为什么会这样？  
樱深吸了一口气，撑起自己抬头看去。  
“没有见怪。”她回答，又低下了头。  
男人笑了一声：“那就好，不过我得说，我用你把地板都擦干净了——”  
知更鸟突然停下，瞪着眼看向樱的身后，她也随之扭头看去，结果愣住了。  
敬畏在男人的眼里闪烁：“先生，见到你真是荣幸——”  
“快滚，”阴沉刺耳的声音响起，樱为此更加僵硬。  
而知更鸟——她不太清楚这人怎么想的。不过他不解地眨了眨眼，终于明白了卡卡西的话，他快速地鞠了一躬，疑惑地看着春野樱，然后走了出去。  
樱愤怒地回望着卡卡西，等待他开口。  
“怎么了？”终于，她语气平直地问道。  
这是今天她又没想到的事情之一——卡卡西粗暴地把她推到了衣柜上。  
“你刚刚他妈的在干什么？”嘶哑的喉音传进她的耳朵。  
“你说什么？”她不解的屏气问道。  
樱抬手推开男人——但他只后退了短短几寸。“你，”她低吼，“你以为你算什么？”  
“我是你的队长，”他冷漠地回复，“你听命于我。”  
樱急促地讽笑了一声，“你以为我在意吗？那你就试试——求你，给我这个机会吧，你可不知道我等了多久了。”  
那个声音在她血管里奔腾，有那么一瞬间樱都难以辨别自己和它的区别。  
男人的手指捏住面具下她的下巴，拽着她往前，他的温度——愤怒的温度——袭击了她，接着樱的整张脸都像要烧起来了一样。  
“是吗？”他讽刺道，声音低哑阴郁，“那你的志气在那个废物像块抹布一样把你拖来拖去的时候去哪儿了呢？”  
樱无言地盯着他，然后奋力甩开他的手后退。  
“你在意这个做什么？”她厉声说，“我都能数清楚你到底和我说过几次话——”  
握在她下巴的手指威胁地收紧了。  
“放开我，”樱咬牙说。  
“也许我之前没讲清楚，”卡卡西的牙齿在面具之后咧出，他对樱说：“你听命于我，忍者。”  
樱因狂怒都快没法呼吸。  
“你就这么想知道真相？”她问，眼神恶毒不已，“这很简单：我看见了鬼魂。”  
她的喉咙在说出这些话之后紧闭。  
卡卡西面不改色，眼神都没有犹疑。  
她的眼睛刺向拷贝忍者，她将他抵在另一侧的衣柜门上，手指抓着他的马甲外套：“你听到了吗？”她低吼，“我说我看见了鬼魂。”  
他的手滑向樱的腹部，炽热的——几乎让她融化——手指的温度灼烧着她的皮肤，但他还没把她拉开，只是那些手指让她感受到卡卡西的力气。  
则子的嘴里全是血，牙齿都染上血色——棕褐色的液体从樱的鼻腔滴落，但她没法感知到任何事了。她只能感受到憎恨，虚无充斥了本该用快乐和平和填满的心境。  
“别假装了，队长。”樱低喃，嘴都在发抖，“不要……”  
卡卡西深灰和红色的眼睛扫过她的面具。  
“假装？”他平板地问。  
“假装你不明白，”她嘘声说，横膈膜紧张地收缩着——挣扎着——没法找到正确的起伏方式，“假装那晚我不在那儿。”  
谁又能想到—— “春野樱”会比“纱织守”知道更多关于卡卡西的事呢？因为纱织守不清楚快斗就是白的幻影。  
但樱知道。  
她都无需观察卡卡西的反应——都懒得看他是否有反应。  
她的一部分已经全然破碎，因为一股难以丈量的力量正在她体内翻涌，叫嚣着毁灭一切。  
樱弯下腰，不明白当自己如此支离破碎时该如何抵御这股力量。她明白卡卡西也遭遇过这种时刻，感觉就像没有空气了一样，或者从来都没有空气供她呼吸，只是她一直在假装自己能够活着。  
但卡卡西全程僵硬得像块石头，他的手依旧紧紧地锁住樱的腰际，樱闭上眼睛，尽力呼吸着，忽略自己的疼痛。“你还要否认吗，队长？”  
她艰难地抬头看向卡卡西，暂时还没法打直背。  
“别闲聊了，”他克制地说。  
“闲聊，”樱冷笑道，她的嘴角垂了下去，眼神冷得像冰，因为她知道卡卡西在撒谎。  
他的声音也许可以克制，但他的眼神说明了一切。  
“好吧，”樱轻柔的说，“你想要我赢吗？那我会在一分钟内结束下面两场的，剑术、忍术、体术、幻术，我都可以。”  
樱利用他依旧放在自己身上的手把他拉近，直至两人近到不能再近，目光的唯一距离只因身高差距产生。  
“当我在这个小队留下后，我会用所有时间来让你说出真相的。”


	12. Chapter 12

樱站在原地，前臂的肌腱收紧，握住直刀的边缘，将它逼进对方皮肤毫厘之间。  
世界在她周围安静下来，她仔细注视着，刀背下的人向后撤离的动作，并且他还狠狠吞咽了一下。  
接着，轻缓的声音涌了进来：观众的呼喊，人们吃东西的声音，旁边擂台的打斗声。  
“乌鸦，老鼠，2-2.”  
樱眨了眨眼睛，花了好一会儿才收回自己的刀。男人忽略掉她缓慢的动作，迅速蹲下之后才站起。  
“直到其他对决完成为止，我们先等在这。”她唐突地说，樱和老鼠走向她刚刚指的地方。  
老鼠专心地看着其他比拼，樱此时正在理清思绪，前面两场对决到底都发生了什么。她确实发过誓要在一分钟内赢下这些比赛，但没想到这誓言让她像拉紧弦的弹弓一样，陷入了一个奇异的思维状态。她现在根本想不起刚刚发生了什么了。  
之前她神情高度紧张，全情投入其中，而现在远离那种竞技的氛围，她的视线一片模糊。  
大概十五分钟之后比赛结束的声响传遍训练场，宣告樱这组的人都已经完成了三个回合，九个忍者在她身旁站着。  
她尽力保持自己的状态，在知更鸟站到她身边时也没有颤抖。  
“你好啊，”他懒洋洋地打招呼，“你知道吗，我猜今年拷贝忍者会把我录进他们小队。说到这个，刚刚你们谈得怎么样？我走时看起来你们气氛不太好。”  
樱耸肩，眼神直直看向前方。  
带着猴子面具的暗部站在队伍最后，也是第一个上前的人。她的战绩被一一宣读——一场胜利，两场失败——然后是她在暗部的时间——四个月。  
指挥官下了个手势，队长们讨论起来。  
训练场的噪音太多了，如果坐在观众席的话基本没法听到他们的话，但在这能够听得一清二楚。猴子作为新手并不太差，但队长们毫不掩饰地强调她在战斗中的失误。最后她的现任队长和其他两位队长都想选她。  
樱这才意识到，按这个顺序的话，她会是最后一个上场的。  
等待途中她盯着一根房梁看（她非常非常注意自己，不去看卡卡西）。这样流程就看起来走得很快——直到她身旁的人上场了。  
知更鸟挺直脊背站在那儿。  
“知更鸟，三场胜利，没有败绩。“指挥官以此做队长们讨论的序言。  
“说的没错，“红发的男人嘀咕道，声音里充满自豪。  
“很有潜力的候选者，“冷静但却优雅的声音评论道，“在体术、忍术和剑术都赢了比赛，是能力很均衡的忍者。”  
“他也很年轻，”另一个队长说，“任期也还很长。”  
还有些队长也说了相似的话，然后大家都沉默着点头。  
带着猫面具的队长提议到：“有谁感兴趣的？”  
“我想要他，”冷静的女人说道，“我的队上就差这种全能型的忍者。”  
“他的能力适用于更高级的小队，”另一个队长争辩到。  
“他很强，“指挥官缓缓点头。  
“松鼠退休后我的小队就差了一个人，“一个新的声音说道，”我也想要他。“  
“也许吧，“指挥官犹豫地说，“但我现在在想，他的团队可能更适合知更鸟……”  
所有队长——包括台下的十名暗部成员都转头看向他谈论的对象。  
卡卡西为他的强调散漫地抬起头来：“你刚刚说了什么吗？”  
指挥官连眼睛都不眨，“那个年轻人，”年长的男人重复道，低沉的嗓音在场馆有低低的回响，“他该去你的小队。”  
知更鸟的背因此挺得更直了，樱看着卡卡西异色的双眼眯起，他甚至都懒得看向知更鸟。  
“不要。”  
“你说什么？”指挥官语气毫无起伏，这不是个问句。  
“你最近这些年听力问题越发严重了，”卡卡西拉长声调，语气淡漠，他的语气有些危险：“我说不要。”  
知更鸟现在全身紧绷。  
“众所周知，这是个民主决策，”指挥官冷冰冰地说。  
“但我的意见比其他人的来得更重要，因为他们都相信我的判断，相信我多年来的经验。如果你要这么做的话，你就得说服这些队长——而且第一个要说服的就是我，卡卡西。”  
“我的小队已经有六个人了。”  
“至少有个位置应该更换了吧。”  
拷贝忍者的神情看上去更加无礼：“哦？”  
“他在说乌鸦，”虽然知道卡卡西肯定明白，但猫面具的女人还是轻声提醒，只是为了其他队长着想，她指向了樱。  
樱看着指向她的手指。一开始她确实想脱离卡卡西的小队，但是刚刚她都已经打了赌，所以现在这是荣耀之战了，樱必须留下。  
“两次获胜一次失败，”指挥官冷淡地叙述，“成绩不错，她的两次胜利都完成得很快。但她也不是第一个在一分钟内取胜的人，并且，她就败给你面前这个暗部。很明显能看出谁更好一些。”  
卡卡西将自己放在桌上的脚无声地收了回去，他靠在桌子上，苍白的小臂和钢制的桌面形成强烈对比。  
“那你就是又瞎又聋，”卡卡西无情地说，“我队上的忍者用剑术打败了剑术高手，而那边那个男的——”他指向一头紫发的雄壮男人——“那人的体术只是比他还要可悲一点——神啊，我都记不得他的名字了。总之，这人能赢她纯属侥幸。”  
“知更鸟，”坐在他身旁的队长提示。  
“对，这个叫知更鸟的。”卡卡西缓慢地重复道，语气里全是嘲讽  
“你想在我的队伍里放什么人？至少得选个能活过一天的吧。”  
“他的忍术对决里，”粗哑声音的队长说道，“他做得挺好的。”  
“是的，”指挥官似乎又重拾信心，“他的忍术很复杂，非常适合你们小队的任务。更别提他的血继限界是——”  
“我希望你能给我说点更多我不知道的，指挥官，”拷贝忍者冷漠地说。他说着指挥官头衔的时候毫无敬意。  
“他来这两年了，”指挥官低吼，“乌鸦只是暗部新人。我们今天看到的是什么？她打败了剑术高手——很好，但我们的前线部队根本不靠剑术，而且就像你说的，不管是知更鸟还是他——”  
樱看向指挥官所指的那个高大男人，她在第二次对决里的对手——“都是体术天才，所以她才能赢了一个输给另一个。那这又算什么呢？我们就凭你认为她技艺足够就行了？那我就要问了，是什么让她这么特别，卡卡西？什么让她与众不同？知更鸟的技艺会随时间精进——在你的领导下总会达到要求的——更别提他特殊的血继限界；她怎么能比上他？”  
樱的双唇失去血色，所以她也不清楚是什么时候她张开了嘴的。  
操，操他的，樱把自己逼到绝境了，不是吗，她突然没法忍受自己要离开这个小队了。  
“我能说几句吗？”  
指挥官立刻看向她，尽管带着面罩，她也能看见他眼睛抬起，就像冲她已经掀起眉头了一样。  
樱嘴唇抽动：“血继限界只是一种武器。有些忍者生来就有这种武器，其余的人只能找寻和打磨自己的武器罢了。与血继限界比的话，我不得不说努力与天分的作用也不该被轻易忽略……”  
这些话她该说吗？  
“那些来自于名门望族的白痴，也总是死于他们的愚蠢。”  
这比她想得更直接一些，那就这样吧。  
场馆里坐着的暗部许多被笑呛住了，队长们压制住了自己的情绪。  
“够了，“指挥官双手拍在桌上，“看来这个混蛋就是不想知更鸟去他的小队里，那在场的任何人——不会对我撒谎的人——能不能告诉我这个菜鸟好在哪里？我是不会把她放到战力最高的小组去做个炮灰的。把这种忍者的遗体几个月后交给父母可不是我的爱好。”  
樱抿紧嘴唇。  
训练场的气氛变得沉重又刺骨，因为卡卡西杀意尽显，无情地震慑着场地里的每个人。即使像樱这样已经习惯了卡卡西的杀意的人都不得不尽力克制自己本能想要逃跑的冲动。  
但是年长的男人纹丝不动，虽然樱已经看到他的身体紧绷得可以了。  
“安分一点，士兵——”  
“她以前在我的队上，指挥官，”一个熟悉的声音开口。  
“我以前是兔子队上的副队长，”她继续说道，“乌鸦是我们小队八个新手之一。我们曾在百里外的密林里遭遇过隐形忍者联队的攻击。”  
隐形忍者——正如他们的称谓——就是樱在卡卡西小队前接的最后一个任务。她还没意识到这些忍者的数目比她遇上的还多。  
因为训练场里无数人听到这个消息后，扭头看向樱的方向。看起来隐形忍者的存在对暗部来说是个长期问题。就他们屠杀她的第一个暗部小队的情况来看，樱完全了解他们的危险性。  
她的拳头在身侧收紧，到底有多少暗部因他们而死？  
“我们毫无防备，”老虎停顿了一会儿说，“那本来会是针对小队的一次屠杀，兔子已经阵亡，其余的人都陷入混乱，如果没有乌鸦的话，我们都会死在那儿。”  
“发生了什么？”指挥官不耐烦地问。  
“她是幻术型忍者，”老虎低声说，“不用瞳术，乌鸦也能看到那些人。在她看到那些忍者后——我不知道该怎么描述……”  
樱全身肌肤都为此不适地紧绷，但这也无法缓解她听到老虎描述里人格时的感受。她内里最糟糕的部分就这样展现在世人面前，尽管这些人并不了解……  
老虎的声音再次响起，这次要平静得多：“他们本意是想要屠杀我们，但乌鸦凭她自己一个人，猎杀了整个小队。”  
“有多少人？”带猫脸面具的忍者问道。  
“五十到六十个吧，”老虎思索了一会儿回答，“那之后我们就遇上了拷贝忍者的小队，他们帮我们解决了剩下部分。再然后，乌鸦就被正式转入他的小队了。”  
指挥官僵硬地盯着她看了一会儿，很显然震惊到无话可说。樱能从他肩膀的姿态看出这事并不是他想要的结果——不管他一开始到底是想处理樱，还是想强加自己的意志给卡卡西，显然都不够顺利。  
最后，他低咒了一句：“那好吧。乌鸦可以留在这个小队里——有反对的吗？”  
没人举手。  
“那现在，知更鸟……”  
樱没法忽略左边人盯着她的愤恨目光。

蜗牛欢呼着同他们一起穿过拥挤的人群进入酒吧，“我说的没错吧？我就知道我们都能通过。”  
熊嘟囔了一声，瞪了一眼蜗牛：“有些人差点就没通过呢。”  
“少自以为是了，熊。”鬣狗冷淡地说，她挠挠头，“今晚不用付钱也能找到人操你，好好享受吧。”  
确实，现在涌入雅舍的忍者大概都是这么想的，这是木叶最大的一间居酒屋，老板是忍者，顾客也是忍者。似乎这是暗部的某项传统，在对决之后跑到酒吧里尽情释放，当然，全由火影买单。  
樱只是看着，音乐在他们身边响起，沉闷的鼓点和着日式琵琶的拨弦声充斥着整个空间。人们四处传着酒瓶，数百瓶酒正在到处被人拿走，暗部们都只掀开一点点面具来喝酒。  
“放轻松，”浣熊打趣她，樱给他递了一杯，但他只是转递给鬣狗，“我今晚不喝。”  
鬣狗看了看她面前的酒，最终决定还是给熊，却发现熊已经开始喝了。她翻了个白眼，把自己喝空的酒瓶放在桌上。樱仔细看着这些酒瓶，感觉已经有些醉了。  
几年前她早就喝过酒，所以她还挺习惯，说实话，她现在酒量已经提升很多了，所以她只感到了酒精带来的暖意和微醺，但没有太醉。如果现在让她杀人的话，她还是能二话不说办到的。  
她花了一秒才意识到自己刚刚在想什么，樱为此颤栗。  
操他的，她的人生就只能这样了吗？杀死别人或者被人杀掉？  
 **这可是个狗咬狗的世界** ，里人格轻哼着，然后又瘆人地笑了一声。樱为这声音在她脑海里打转而恼火。  
“我要去跳舞了，”蜗牛宣布，然后走向舞池的拥挤人群中。她挥了挥手，然后彻底消失在人海里。  
这真的挺诡异的，樱意识到，人们都穿着相同的暗部制服，绑着绷带遮盖新的伤口。暗部队长也都在这，虽然他们看起来只和其他队长交谈。这的气氛与先前对决时相比，看起来就有点……可笑了。  
接下来她和鬣狗、熊还有浣熊零星地谈了几句话——没人想深度交流，只是想维持当前的舒适气氛而已。不幸的是随着时间过去，酒吧的气氛越来越火热，涌进来的人也越来越多。  
“我待会儿回来，”樱起身走开。  
穿过这人海比她想象中更艰难(不能一拳打到地板上让所有人都被揍飞真让人难过)，不过最后她还是到达了吧台。  
“需要点什么？”不高的男人问道，他正在忙活着同时调两杯酒。  
“一杯冰。”  
男人对这个需求都没眨眼，只是快速地伸手拿出一个玻璃杯，用苦无将大块的冰切成小块，然后再把杯子递给她。  
樱感激地接过，用冰给自己滚烫的手掌降降温。  
音乐在她的周身流动，时而清晰而凌厉，时而又低沉难以理解。樱闭上眼睛，含着一块冰块，享受它在自己嘴里化开的感受。  
有人坐到了她身边，樱下意识地拿起武器，随后才慢慢放松。  
“一杯梅子酒。呃？两杯吧，另一杯给她。”樱抱着微弱的好奇看向她的领座，她这才知道另一杯酒是要给自己的。  
“除非你反对？”那带着乌龟面具的女孩——她听起来只比自己大上几岁——扬声说，转头看向她。  
樱考虑了一会儿，她一时半会儿还不会喝醉，喝一杯也没什么。“那好吧。“  
“那就好，”这些词句从带龟面的女人嘴里缓慢优雅地吐露，“两杯梅子酒。”  
先前那个男人安静地去准备酒了，樱将注意力放回自己的冰块上。  
“你是乌鸦，对吧？”旁边的人说道，指向樱的面具。  
樱转头看向她，很显然，女孩在等一个答案。  
“是的，”樱慢慢地回答，然后反问：“乌龟？”  
乌龟赞同地哼了一声，伸手拿起酒保调好的酒，把其中一杯递给了樱。  
樱啜吸了一口，发现这味道还不错。她以前一直觉得酒尝起来都一样糟糕，喝酒都只是为了想要喝醉罢了。  
“挺好喝的，不是吗？”乌龟问道。  
“确实。”  
这酒的后味也很不错。  
“你的头发很漂亮。”  
樱看到一只手缓慢地伸向自己的头——足够慢了，只要她不想被摸就能够轻松躲开，也许正是因为这个她才没有躲开，陌生的手指穿过她的发丝，女孩的动作那么温柔，以至于樱的头皮都为之颤栗。  
“这是假的，只是用来掩盖我原来发色的忍术而已。”  
乌龟将手抽开，轻笑了一声：“嗯……”她握着樱的下巴:“你完全不了解这该怎么办，是吧？”  
樱的眉头挑起。  
乌龟凝视了她好一会儿，女孩有一双特别的眼睛，樱注意到，它们是紫色的，因她的黑发更加突出。  
乌龟倾身靠向她，樱看到她的面具动了一下，就像她在之下微笑一样。  
“我想亲你，”她直白地问，“可以吗？”  
樱吞下另一块冰，眼都不眨地问：“为什么？”  
“嗯……”乌龟哼了一声，手指轻敲在吧台上：“因为我喜欢你的声音。有点低，又有点傲慢。以及，我该怎么说，我情绪正好。”樱看向自己手里的酒杯，一口饮尽。  
这和她之前预料的不同，这可不是那种能让她考虑面前这种女人的酒，不过，说实话……  
嘴贴嘴的奇妙感觉，作为一个青少年她是这么描述的，因为孩子们的亲吻就是这样。抽象地说，这是一件荒唐的事——因为从进化的角度，这种接触完全是没有意义的。直到最近，她确实体会到亲吻能给人带来的感受……  
她并不想回忆那种感觉，但是——亲吻乌龟会不会也有相同的感受呢？  
“为什么不呢？”樱顿了一下反问道。  
她注意到乌龟面具的动静就知道她肯定在微笑。  
女孩向她靠拢了一些，膝盖插进她双腿间的空隙，她们目光交接，乌龟缓慢地抬起自己的面具直至露出嘴唇。樱饶有兴趣地看着全过程，其实她有些好奇这样能行吗，她们的面具会不会撞到彼此。  
“可以吗?”乌龟轻柔地问，紫色的眼睛闪着微光。  
樱点了点头，伸出自己棕褐色的手微微抬起面具。皮肤暴露在外增加了她的感官，周围的空气变得有些粘稠，樱都能尝到舌尖上香水、血液和酒精的气味。  
乌龟弯起嘴角靠近，直至她们目光相接。后知后觉地，樱才发现她们的唇已经碰到了一起。短暂的分开让她们以便呼吸，然后她们毫不犹豫的开始舌吻。  
女孩的舌头轻抵上樱的唇，然后樱张开了嘴。就在此刻，她的手也放开酒杯，转而紧紧抓住另一个女孩臀部的马甲边缘。  
樱原来觉得她们的面具也许会撞在一起，不过现在她想出解决措施了，在这之前她的身体已经不由自主地开始移动，她不断倾身，让乌龟不得不后撤一些，然后女孩就能从下方抬头亲吻樱的嘴唇了。  
樱感知到了吻带给她的愉悦，她的心跳没有加速，血液也不再奔涌，是温柔的、能让人深陷其中的暖意把她包围。乌龟发出一声小小的喘息，然后站在那儿将自己的身体与樱贴得更紧。  
不知怎的，虽然这个吻由乌龟发起，但樱变成了掌控者——就从女孩喉咙里发出的呻吟就能得知了，她也更喜欢这样。乌龟的呻吟声与背景音乐的弹唱几乎融为一体。  
樱好奇地用自己的舌头舔舐另一个女孩的上颚，然后她就收获到了一声压抑的喘息，里面饱含愉悦。她得意的笑着，感觉酒意有些上头，手从女孩的臀部移到她的下巴，将她压得更紧了。  
整个过程中都有人从她们身后走过，酒吧里人来人往，很多人都想来吧台点东西喝。所以，一堆忍者在她们面前停下脚步这件事并没有立刻引起樱的注意。  
这些低声交谈和笑声传进她的耳朵里，樱厌烦地眨了眨眼，但没有太留意。  
然后几声起哄声传来，就是站在她们背后的人发出的。  
樱全身紧绷地撤身中断这个吻，在她转身时，一只手从她的头发滑到了她的上臂拉住她。樱看着乌龟，她的紫色眼睛也看着那些起哄的忍者。  
“不要，”女孩温柔地说，眼神有些惊恐。  
樱眯起眼睛。  
“忽略他们就行。”她强调到。  
虽然乌龟有些僵硬，但樱还是顺从地让她再度把自己拉近。她们又亲到了一起，乌龟低低叹了一声，紧紧握住樱的后脑勺。  
“你们好啊，”低沉的男声开口，语气里有放荡的笑意，“为什么不取下你们的面罩，给我们好好展示一下呢？”  
樱瞬间扯开乌龟的手，紧接着，她掐着男人的脖子把他抵在墙上。  
“乌鸦，别——！”  
“你以为自己在干什么，女忍者？”男人怒骂，酒精让他的呼吸加沉重。樱也不知道自己为什么这么生气，但她确实满脸通红。“这不是你想要我给你展示的吗？”  
“放松，”低沉慵懒的声音从她身后响起——这是男人的朋友——“这不是乌鸦吗？我记得你，你的讲话很不错。”  
“但要知道，”这个男人继续说道，语气里还有笑意，但确实参杂警告了：“你今天干了够多违抗命令不计后果的事了，你觉得呢？”  
“真抱歉，你叫什么名字来着？”  
“别管了，”乌龟低声说，紫色的眼睛躲闪着，“乌鸦，他们是——”  
“你可以叫我队长，哦，他也是。”  
“——暗部的队长。”  
“你该听听你朋友的话，”男人平淡地说。  
樱双唇抿紧。所以他们等级更高？她转头看向这群人，现在她认出来了——每个暗部队长刚刚都坐在指挥官旁边。好吧，但她并不在意。  
然后她看向乌鸦，很明显，这女孩很在意。  
“没造成什么伤害，”停了好长一会儿，她厌恶地说。樱还刻意拍了拍男人的肩膀，只是为了作秀，然后后退：“你们可以把他带走了。”  
她转身，尝试压制自己的脾气。乌鸦面色苍白，双眼依旧瞪得老大，但她的肢体已经开始慢慢放松了——  
“真是些荡妇，就该有人给她们上一课——”  
樱听到后脸部扭曲地怒吼了一声，她都懒得转头看，直接抓过刚刚说话的人。他的手以极快的速度动作着，肯定是想拿出武器，但在他够到之前，樱已经把他丢向吧台了。  
男人从吧台木板上滑下，撞到了台子上的酒杯。  
他本来还会瘫到地上的，如果不是一只苍白的满带伤疤的手臂扶住了他。手臂的主人只是冷漠地喝了一口面前的酒，然后放下酒杯。  
尽管其他暗部队长都围在他身边，他的脚还是大张着占领了两个位置。写轮眼被护额遮住了，淡灰色的那只看向春野樱，阴沉又紧绷，就像他刚刚看完了全过程似的。  
樱挺直脊背，脸有些发烫。他在那儿待了多久——  
她理了理头发，尝试别再想，然后沉默地把手伸向那个男人的头，嗙的一声把他砸到台子上。  
“乌鸦，”女孩恳求她，“别这样，这不值得……”  
 **闭嘴** ，那个声音怒吼，樱此刻也万分赞同。她确实试过忽略他们，只是这些人就是不准她这么做。  
刚刚阻止她的男人现在站上前来，他又高又瘦，动作十分优雅。  
“听着，乌鸦，”他轻轻地说，“我的朋友刚刚喝了几杯，他们说话的方式——“他耸了耸肩——“没必要这样的，但现在，这就变成了违令事件了，这事只能由我处理。”  
他缓慢地拿出自己的武器，将他们插进旁边的桌子上：“我会对你下手轻些的，好吗？”他狂妄的说，“只用拳头就够了。”  
樱扭头，将失去意识的男人丢在地上。  
紧接着她也丢掉了自己的武器。  
“你疯了吗？”压根不该出现的热心肠的观众在她背后低语，“没有武器的话你一点希望也没有了。”  
“你真该好好听听他的话。”男人被逗笑了。  
樱丢开自己最后一把苦无，“哦，”她说，“还以为那人在给你说呢。”  
男人耸了耸肩：“那就是你的脸了。”  
没有任何开场白，男人佯攻，然后出拳，力道足以粉碎她的骨头，但却打在了墙上。樱扭身躲过，从墙面上蹬起，同时向后击肘。  
男人以液体般的动作躲开，樱看向他的眼睛。黑色睫毛下的眼睛是纯白色的。  
是白眼。  
很快樱就将自己和男人之间的距离拉得更开，她正在仔细考虑战术。  
男人可以看到她身上查克拉的汇聚点，医疗知识让她确实更具竞争力，但她没法像白眼一样检测到确定位置。所以没必要比拼这个。  
没有武器？没关系，这又没有规定——  
“嘛，看看你们都对墙做了些什么。”  
樱肯定成了突然呆滞的绝佳例子，她张大嘴看着拷贝忍者的方向，他还是冷淡的一人坐着两人位。  
“队长，”旁边的男人迟缓地说，还有些呆滞。樱的一部分意识知道这肯定很奇怪：准确来讲，这个人和卡卡西应该是一个级别的，所以他没必要这么恭敬。  
而她的大半思绪都在震惊于能够如此近距离的听到她这位慵懒又毫不在意的带队上忍讲话。  
“队长，”男人重复了一声，“乌鸦的举止都是在犯上——”  
“浅口啊，浅口。”拷贝忍者温和地斥责他——而这位暗部队长为此畏缩了一下，樱继续惊讶——“你知道火影大人可不会太乐意付除了酒水以外的费用吧。你得学会放松，读读书，做做按摩，多睡觉。”  
卡卡西又喝了一杯酒，这杯大概不是他自己的（但除了发出一声吱，酒水的主人也没有抗议过）。他利落地提腕一口饮尽。  
接着又抬起头来，他的脸——还能看见的部分——已经变了神色。作为不感兴趣的旁观者的伪装尽数消失。  
“就没人教过你，别惹麻烦吗?”他低沉地柔声问道。  
樱终于因此猛地惊醒。她不自觉地屏气。如果说谁喜欢制造麻烦的话……  
卡卡西立刻转头盯着春野樱。  
“你，”他低喃着，朝她走了过来，“你可真不错啊，是吧？”  
她嘴角抽搐：“我尽力，队长。”  
“也许你忘了，我把你砸进过树里。”  
樱把这理解为一个警告，所以她眯起眼睛：“就我记得的来说，我的拳头打在你脸上了好几次吧。”  
他抬了抬眉毛：“我还把你砸到石头上，那石头可都碎了呢。”  
“那不是对我力量的一次测试吗？”她嗤笑到。  
卡卡西的注意力全集中在了她的身上，似乎已经不记得那位白眼忍者的存在了。  
“跟过来，”他下令到，抬起脚往酒吧门口走去。  
樱抬起眉头注视他的背影，一只手抓住了她的胳膊，让她惊醒过来，看向自己身边。  
“你还好吗？”乌龟呢喃道，嗓音低低的，带着甜意，“我好担心——”  
“快跟上，”拷贝忍者低吼，打断她的话。  
樱牙关发出一声响亮的嘶声，然后揣着口袋，抱歉地向乌龟点点头，跟着卡卡西走出酒吧。  
凉爽的空气让她打了个冷战，皮肤上的潮气也被带走了一些。她抬头打了个哈欠，大脑已经不太清晰了——很明显是因为酒的缘故。  
当她再次睁眼时，卡卡西正站在她面前的暗巷口。  
“……又想对我说教吗，队长？”  
男人嗓音低沉又嘲弄：“如果不懂怎么尊重的话，忍者，你最好连称谓都一起省去得了。”  
“我明白了，”樱理解地点头，“就像你对待“指挥官”一样。”  
他低头时眯着眼睛，月光勾勒出他的肩颈线条，然后他鼻翼微张。  
“你浑身都是那女人的臭味，”他厌恶地说。  
樱回想了好一会儿才明白卡卡西指的是谁。她完全不明白他为什么要这样说，他就非得这么直白吗？那好吧。  
“而你是个没法说出真相的懦夫。”  
“别挑战我，”卡卡西话语里满含威胁，他靠得更近，鼻翼又一次微张着。  
这只是导火索罢了，炽热的血液在她动脉里奔涌，显然是酒精的作用，现在樱唯一想要的就是继续那场还没打完的架。  
“懦夫，”她冷酷地指出，“有什么好挑战你的——”  
她的面具被扯开了，樱瞳孔放大，体会到脸上肌肤接触空气的感受。  
她看过去，卡卡西正拿着她的面具，他看着面具好一会儿，低沉地开口：“纱织守，有人告诉过你吗？你就是那种，说的话和脸上的表情完全不同的人。”  
樱怒火中烧：“我认为你是不是有取下别人面具的癖好。”卡卡西缓慢地将目光从面具转移到樱的脸上——  
(如果只有面具的话，那一头粉发碧眼，所有人都能知道该死你的是谁，所以这压根毫无意义——)  
狂躁的愤怒让樱面色发白，嘴唇紧抿，手捏成拳。  
卡卡西又无声地靠近了一步。  
“停下，“她大声说道——几乎是个命令。嘶哑刺耳的字句在巷子里回响。  
卡卡西立刻停止了动作。  
樱急速呼吸着，胸膛大幅度起伏就像她快没有氧气了一样。她看见男人的唇在黑色面罩后弯起，接着他倾身，动作又快又急，直至他的脸离樱只有短短几寸。  
灰色与红色的异瞳——勾玉急速旋转着——炽热地注视着她。  
“懦夫，”他用气音说。  
樱咬紧了牙齿，她直起身讽笑：“我不是。”  
卡卡西抬起一边眉毛，眼神依旧富有压迫性。他抬手的动作很缓慢——慢到樱都能移开，找到一枚苦无捅他，或者逃跑。樱抬起下巴，蔑视地看着他。  
“继续啊，”她激道。  
她也不清楚自己期待什么，一拳吧，可能是，也有可能是个耳光，只是这看起来不太像卡卡西会做的事。她本来以为卡卡西只是想让她不要动弹，但樱又不是受虐狂，她也不想被称作懦夫。这会是个很适当的惩罚吗？她觉得不会，但卡卡西是她的队长，最重要的是，她一会儿也会报复回去的。  
或者，她不用报复回去了，如果现在卡卡西所做的事就是他想做的全部的话。  
男人的手先触摸到了她的下巴，灼热又短暂的触摸，樱为此蜷缩了一下，又迫使自己身体挺直。他依旧嘲笑着将手移到她的后颈，也只是短暂地触摸了一下，樱后背肌肉为这个接触痉挛。  
樱尖锐地吸入一口气，恼怒又疑惑。  
紧接着，他伤痕累累长满老茧的手在她的嘴唇前停留，这时樱才意识到卡卡西究竟在做什么。  
他在把乌龟的味道抹掉，卡卡西保持不动的方式就像一只有着充足耐心的狩猎者，至少樱是这么觉得的。  
因为他的注视太让人不安了；他嘴唇在面罩下微张的方式，他举起手臂克制手上的动作，就像在压制一种绝望的冲动，而他的手指，每根指头都被这种冲动所统治。  
他等待着，樱不知道为什么，这丝毫未消除她的怒火。  
“继续啊，”她吼道，“继续。”  
(一会儿她就不明白自己为什么要这么说。)  
他确实继续了，眼睛都不眨，也没有移开——脸上的神色从未见过——张开的手指，指尖狠狠擦着她的嘴唇，摩擦生的热度几乎都要让她的嘴唇烫伤。  
樱为此燃烧，整个人都因此融化，几乎无法自持。紧接着，她瞬移回自己三十个街区外的单身公寓。


	13. 鼬

樱的手指伸入女人的发丝间，她们紧紧地贴在一起，炽热的肌肤相触。  
“我——”女人的眼睛无助的扑闪着，“我要到了——”  
“我也是，”在樱身后的男人扣住她的臀，恳求着喘息。  
“没到时候，”樱紧咬牙关，用气声说。  
“我不行了，”男人挣扎着喘息，大力地顶着她，樱仰头大声呻吟，渴求在周身燃烧——  
身后的男人埋在她的发间喘着气，随后达到了高潮。  
 **把他肠子挖出来吧** ，那个声音危险的呢喃。  
“快摸摸我，”女人贴着她的唇瓣恳求，打乱樱的思绪，她漂亮的蓝色眼睛全是水光。  
樱将自己的挫败感受搁置一旁，她的手从女人的棕发一路划至她的乳沟，再然后触碰到她大腿间滚烫的，丝绸般柔顺的肌肤。  
女人——叫瞳吧，她记得——扬起头哭喊着，发丝都因为汗液黏在了脖颈上。  
她的手紧紧抓住樱，空气从樱的齿关穿过，发出嘶嘶的声响，与此同时——下腹的搏动让她寒毛颤栗，皮肤滚烫仿佛被火烫伤，她不自然的紧绷着——  
男人（雷同，他这么介绍自己的）转身亲吻瞳的后颈，但眼睛却盯着樱的的嘴唇，直至女人哭叫着达到高潮。  
有那么一瞬间，屋子里只剩下了他们激烈的呼吸声，紧接着男人和女人都倒在了被单上，脸上全是愉悦。  
樱靠在了床头，她审视着自己的身体。  
她也到了吗——？  
是的，就在中途的某个时刻，高潮到来得狂野又难以掌控，以至于她几乎都没感觉到。  
但胯间那些她鲜少使用的肌肉微不可见的酸痛证明了这一点。除了这个，她几乎没有什么变化。（她依旧能感受到……内里炽热的渴求，下腹贪得无厌的欲望，在卡卡西的手指擦破她嘴唇时就狂热地燃起——）  
樱从床上起身，明白他们其实都注视着自己。从前她还会为此面红耳赤，但现在她的身体已经不像往常，更何况历经这么多训练，她对于从前自己会有这种感受都感到不解。  
“你可以留下来的……”雷同提议道，他的语气里睡意十足。  
樱梳理好自己的头发，安静地穿上十多分钟前脱下的衣服。灰绿的裤子和白色的上衣不是她卸下变装后会穿的衣服，但她走得太急，只能找到这些。  
那时候她都没有经历思考要换上平时的便装了，都是因为——  
樱畏缩了一下，终于反应过来自己为什么在这。  
这根本不在计划之中，她瞬身返回了公寓才是原来的打算。只是，在回到公寓后她发现，从卡卡西身边逃走并没有完全消除……他对她的影响。事情有什么不对，她的手都快抓不住门柄，随后下腹传来一阵可悲的渴望……  
那是她的花穴深处的渴望，樱冷静地察觉。她杀过很多人，没必要为此害羞。  
最开始她本想忽略，但这股渴望太过强烈以至于她走出一步时，大腿根部都会不自然的缩紧——这根本没法忽略。这种感觉到底会持续多久？她这样根本没法入睡。  
接着她就想到，既然是渴望，那就可以被满足，不是吗？  
为什么她不能满足自己的欲望呢？  
这是完全自然的事，即便现在的时机有些尴尬（完全是没时间了，她向自己解释）。她只需要去到另一个酒吧再随便找个什么人来解决就行了。  
这就是她现在身处此地的原因。  
“下次吧，”她最终回答，然后跳出窗外，降落在周围的房顶上，向自己的家跑去。  
木叶死寂又美丽的夜景也没能让她感觉好一点。当她在自己公寓降落时，她发现门前有一股其他人的查克拉，樱站在原地，武器已经拿在了手里。  
她对这股查克拉很熟悉  
站在门口的人停下了剧烈敲门的动作，看见她突然出现时脸色还有些苍白。  
“鸣人？“樱谨慎地问：“你在这干嘛？”  
“我爱罗，”他着急地说：“他被那个叫晓的组织绑架了。”  
樱微张着嘴，看向鸣人手中握得紧紧的卷轴。  
“我们十分钟前就该出发了，但找不到你。”他急促地解释，“我以为你睡着了所以错过了召唤，卡卡西老师说我们不该等你，但是其余人——”  
她打开门，取下门后的背包，包里有些应急物品。本来她还想洗个澡的，但是——  
“我准备好了，出发吧。”  
鸣人呼了口气放松肩膀，像放下了巨大的包袱似的。他们从她刚刚来的那条路离开，在房顶间穿梭，一路奔向密林。  
“只有我们班被派遣了吗？”  
“第十班和凯班也在，”鸣人冷静地说，“还有雏田——据说我爱罗的弟弟也被下了毒。”  
下面的路程没人讲话，直至他们来到树林边界，樱重重吞咽了一下，强作镇定。  
“告诉你了你的学生会来的。”凯开口。  
“她给我们造成的拖延是不可弥补的。”卡卡西这样说，樱得十分努力才能不去看他的脸。  
“现在出发吧。”他从树上跃起，其他人都跟上他的脚步。  
抵达砂隐村是在傍晚，黎明前雏田就已经配好了勘九郎的解毒剂了。  
“不过他还是会有生命危险，”她轻柔地说，“他中的毒一直都在对抗解药——我需要观察几天。”  
“那其他人都该出发了，在这我们只能浪费时间。”卡卡西如同闪电一般出现在窗台，这样说道。  
“我们需要一位医忍，”阿斯玛回复卡卡西。  
“我们已经有了，”佐井礼貌地指出，“樱知道怎么治疗战斗中的创伤。”  
“真的吗？”凯大声问道，“这样热血的年轻人真让我热泪盈眶啊！”  
“她会吗？”阿斯玛有些怀疑。  
“是的，”樱说，“纲手大人亲自教导的我，”她看向卡卡西（更确切的是，看着卡卡西的四周，因为她不敢与男人有眼神交流。）他会否认吗？难道他以为佐井和鸣人的创伤都是由什么不知名的仁慈的治疗师治好的吗？  
“她是个差劲的战士，”卡卡西冷漠地说，“把她放在后方吧。”  
樱勉强维持自己的镇定，双肩收紧，一只手放在了她的肩上，樱抬眼望去，那是鸣人的手。  
“第七班和第十班副贼追踪晓到关押风影的驻地，”卡卡西下令，“凯班和风影的姐姐注意观察村庄的防线，避免砂隐村的情况被披露出去。”  
点到的小队都点头接受自己的任命。  
“就是接过勘九郎管理的事物，”阿斯玛嘀咕着，拿起一件黑色的衣服布料。  
一只有着尖牙的狼狗随着烟雾出现，是被卡卡西召唤来的。它瞪着饥渴的眼睛走向这破碎的面罩。  
七班和第十班急忙跟上这条狗的脚步，他们穿过医院大门，迎接砂隐村炽热的阳光。在沙之国穿梭比木叶要难上许多，脚下太过柔软的沙子阻碍了他们的脚步。  
直到正午他们才到达有着红褐土壤的树丛下，熟悉的环境让他们加快了脚步。但就在加速的途中，狼狗停了下来，看了卡卡西一眼。他们沉默地交流了一会儿，然后卡卡西召唤了另一只通灵兽，示意十班跟上这只要小一些的狗。  
樱眯起眼看着他们分道扬镳，当她回头时，卡卡西已经出发了，变成远处一个小点。  
鸣人扭了扭脖子蹲下身准备跟上，但她握住鸣人的肩膀阻止了他。  
“晓在猎捕人柱力，是吧？”  
鸣人呆住了，佐井感兴趣地凑上前来。  
“我不在乎阿斯玛或者卡卡西说了什么，”她粗声说，“但你要呆在我和佐井身后，明白了吗？”  
“但小樱——”  
“她说的有理有据，不带把的，”佐井淡然，“虽然樱现在是我们的医忍，但把你直接献给晓是完全不合理的。”  
“但是——”  
“不是字面意义上的献祭，”佐井愉悦的说，“只是惯用的比喻而已。”  
“这个我知道，”鸣人恼怒地回复。  
樱抓紧了鸣人的肩膀，他痛呼了一声。  
“没有但是，”樱笑着说，不想再听他反抗了，于是樱跳进树林中，她听见佐井和鸣人跟在了身后。  
他们没走多远就到了事发地，樱先看见了卡卡西松弛的背影，他正站在一片空地上，随即，女孩注意到他面前的人。  
她的第一反应不是宇智波鼬和他的弟弟长得有多相似，而是不管是谁让鼬做出那种事，那个人都违背了作为忍者的信念。  
平静黑暗的眼睛若有所思地注视着他们，他的脸苍白且毫无生气，就像许久没有出过门似的。他嘴角的弧度以及眼下的纹路让他看起来更像一位深思者，而不是战士。他不高也不矮，身形也很适中。对春野樱而言，他看起来更像一位诗人或者哲学家，而不是人们说的毁灭性武器。有那么几秒钟能从他身上看出佐助兄长的影子，但是他和同她一起长大的男孩差别也巨大无比。  
下一秒她看见了鼬肩膀上的小只且谦恭的生物——谦恭，确实，只是那只盯着她看的写轮眼里有着不可识别的嘲讽。  
这是那只乌鸦，樱认出来了，  
那个声音不停地在她脑海里翻滚，就像蛰伏的野兽被她的慌乱所惊醒。樱握紧拳头，强迫自己冷静下来。她早就知道鼬是止水的另一个召唤者，现在终于到了她和鼬站在对立面的时刻，但乌鸦究竟会帮谁呢，樱也不知道。  
她又畏缩了一下，如果止水遵循先来后到的原则的话，那她就已经输了……  
“樱，”鸣人呢喃着，声音紧绷无比，“那是——那是他，佐助就是因为他离开的。我不能……我没法就站在这看——”  
如果鼬是为了晓追捕尾兽来抓鸣人的话，那他就必须踩着樱的尸体过去。  
“你必须呆在这，而且你会呆在这的。”她阴沉地回复。  
这个叫宇智波鼬的男人仔细观察着他们，眼神平静无比，连杀意都看不出来。就好像在他们出现之前他只是来林中散步看看天气罢了。  
紧接着他看向卡卡西，杏眼微眯，男人脸上诡异的平静破碎了一些，但也足够了。  
现在，樱已经知道鼬看不起他们，只是在警惕拷贝忍者罢了。她瞳孔瞪大，这场面好像……有些眼熟。  
“我走了快十年了吧，但我还是记得在你手下作战的经历，”男人冷淡地说，证实了樱的猜测。“你拿着一只别人的眼睛，干得还挺不错的。晓会很期待你的加入。”  
“确实过了好几年了，”卡卡西冷酷地回答，“但你应该记得木野，你也该听说了，他最近……离开了。”  
鼬沉默着，眼里一丝情绪也无。  
“是我追捕的他，然后在他儿子面前杀了他，”卡卡西声音里沉浸着恶毒的快意，他转头看向一边，声音低沉：“你需要什么证人来为你自己辩解吗？”  
鸣人在樱身后发出一声响动，佐井冷漠地眨眼看着。  
但樱僵住了，眼前的一切好像都失去了意义。她知道卡卡西在杀死木野的儿子和木野后变成了什么样子。他展现出来的嗜杀与暴虐也是真的，这只能是真的。这样的领悟让她感到害怕，虽然她还没法完全理解——  
“你！”鸣人怒吼，“你对他做了什么？你对我爱罗做了什么!“  
“鸣人，安静点。“佐井警告着。  
樱的神经末梢感知到一些动作，她转头看向鼬，男人的手很快地举了起来，在他还没有完成动作时，卡卡西就进攻了。  
“别看他的眼睛，“樱低声对鸣人和佐井说，她知道写轮眼的力量，因为她对抗写轮眼作战的经历太多了，但还是小心为上。  
“那我们怎么知道——“  
“看他的脚和身体动作，“佐井建议。  
樱抿着唇看着这两位忍者对决。看着这种水平的打斗还蛮奇怪的——尤其还有卡卡西参与——并且她还没有参与。这给了樱罕见的能观察卡卡西战斗的机会。  
卡卡西在作战中是恐怖的，尽管樱不想承认，但男人的动作有种莫名的优雅。作战的两人出手的动作肉眼都看不见，就像精心安排的舞蹈一样，只是他们在跳一曲致命的舞。  
突然间卡卡西抽身走开，鼬看着他迟钝地眨眼。  
卡卡西咒骂了一声，然后抬起头——好像在听远处的风声似的，他僵了一下，接着他烦躁地看向鸣人、佐井和樱。  
鸣人推开她阻拦的手，不解地问：“怎么了？“  
“这只是一个分身，浪费我的时间，“卡卡西低骂着，“真身应该在守着风影吧。”  
“那快去救我爱罗啊！”鸣人颤声说。  
卡卡西一动不动。  
“我有九喇嘛，”男孩绝望地请求着，“我们能撑住等你回来的！”  
樱看着面前事态的发展，注视着卡卡西眼神的变化。很明显他已经做了决定，但他全身紧绷，似乎在压抑怒火。  
“别犯傻，”他冷淡地说，随即消失在树影之后。  
接着这里只留下了他们与鼬。  
鸣人本想冲上前，上演一出艰难对抗敌人全力拯救世界，只有他这种傻瓜才会演的剧本，樱一把抓住他把他推到身后。  
“樱——！”  
“不是今天，鸣人。”她眼睛都不眨，她快速结了几个印，不到一秒钟——他甚至都不知道什么打中了他——鸣人就昏了过去，倒在了地上。  
在佐井意识到发生了什么之前，樱抓住男孩的下巴，逼迫他和自己目光相接，随后他的瞳孔开始放大，然后闭上眼睛，躺在了鸣人身边。  
樱抬眼看向鼬，他的表情毫不意外，尽管樱察觉到这出乎他意料。  
樱深呼吸了一下，耳朵里血管跳动的声音太大了。  
“我不认识你，”男人说道。  
“毫不吃惊，”樱回答，站在昏迷的队友前面。  
“你做的事挺蠢的，”他无趣地说，“你们三个人一起都丝毫没有胜算，而你……什么都不是，就像蚂蚁一样。”  
“这我也知道。”  
“那你是想死吗？”他问道，毫无恶意，只是好奇。  
樱都能感受到乌鸦看着她的沉重眼神。  
“忍者是和平的武器吗？”她这样问，有一部分在质疑自己，她在测试什么吗？想知道他是否头脑健全？  
鼬僵在那里，樱的胸膛升起一阵希望，随后男人的表情再次放松。  
“晓组织的成员将教会世界痛苦的真意，所以世界再也不会有战争和冲突了。”  
她质问地看着乌鸦，这只鸟只是平和地与樱对视。  
真是个笑话，樱想到。就算她足够大度，甚至从前还真的相信过鼬的目的可能是好的，只是被曲解了而已。但很明显，他早就变了，毕竟晓组织全是些疯子。  
“准备好了吗？”她问到，并没有期待回答。  
几分钟后，当她出拳击中他的上腹时，樱看见这个宇智波分身的眼里惊讶的神情，她感到一丝愉悦。但这并不意味着胜利……有些太过轻松了。  
但她并不是在和真人对决，黑色披风的男人很快变成了一具砂忍的尸体。樱畏缩了一下，这个男人为自己的村庄而死，但他的尸体却被如此恶心的利用——樱的胃一阵翻涌。  
她结印唤醒队友们。  
“我告诉过你了我可以办到的！”他欢呼着站起来，丝毫没察觉自己刚刚昏迷了，他举起拳头：“只要一个螺旋丸就能搞定。”  
樱点点头，观察佐井。她的幻术对鸣人很起效，她伪造了一段他打斗的记忆。但樱不确定在佐井身上是不是也有效，并且佐井现在一言不发。  
人为的风让他们都提起警惕，然后他们看见了来人。  
卡卡西的肩膀上扛着失去意识的红发男孩，他穿着长长的风影袍。  
鸣人走上前去，眼睛大张：“他还——？”  
“勉勉强强，”男人的眼睛扫过本来是鼬分身的尸体，他的写轮眼闪着光，仔细打量樱的队友们。  
“家常便饭，”鸣人挺直脊背。

返回砂隐村的路程比来时要长一些，回去之后，樱决定早点入睡。她搓下皮肤上的沙子，在自己的房间里泡了好一会儿。之前她没空收拾行李，所以她只能再次穿上穿了一天的制服（天气太热，她的皮肤不太容易干燥。）  
一开始她在房间里踱步，整理自己的思绪。鼬，鼬，鼬——乌鸦要不是个骗子，要不它就搞错了，没有第三个选项。  
虽然没想出答案，樱还是躺回了床上准备入睡。  
只是没能成功。  
她焦躁不安地起身打开窗户，温暖的夜风吹起她黏在脖子上的发丝。  
接着她房间门上的一声巨响打破了平静，樱皱着眉头打开了门。  
樱迟钝地看着面前冷淡的卡卡西，男人越过她审视着房间，随后眯了眯眼，他从背后扯出一个人扔进她怀里。  
她扶着的人怒吼了一句再撑起身：“很感激你的灵敏，”男孩慢吞吞地说，“在这损坏物品什么的，你知道。”  
“鹿丸，”樱呆滞地看着她，过了一会儿她注意到男孩身侧的伤口，她立刻将他扶到桌旁，将桌上的东西都扫到地上。  
“轻点，”慵懒的男孩嘶声说，死鱼眼眯起：“天哪，为什么你们对跛子都这么苛刻——”  
“你一点也不瘸，”樱回答，撕开他伤口周围的衣物。然后樱瞥了一眼卡卡西带到他房里的人群。  
卡卡西坐在屋子的角落，就像个促狭鬼一样观察着她，就好像期待她会立刻晕血倒下一样。他的肩膀上还有个毫无意识的人——很明显这就是他不得不来这的原因。  
“只需要缝几针，我还能治。”她话语里带着伪装的甜腻，随后那些假装的笑意消失了一些，其实雏田也能治。  
“勘九郎那里出了什么状况吗？”  
“风影的弟弟还好，”鹿丸懒懒地说，“小李被刺伤了，他现在和那个老婆婆待在一起呢。”  
“他的伤比雏田大小姐最初预计的要难治一些，”宁次解释道，他依旧待在门口，谨慎地抱着自己的左手：“所以她觉得我们中的一些该来你这治，阿斯玛老师，天天和牙待在他们那边。”  
樱扳响自己的指节：“这会有些刺痛，别动哦。”  
鹿丸不屑的笑了一声，只是当樱上手后他的脸部肌肉开始抽搐。樱闭上眼睛用查克拉评估着伤口，内部有一些损伤，但都不严重。她引导自己的查克拉修复伤口，治疗结果能恢复鹿丸的基本战力，但还会有些许不适，因为他之后还排着很多伤员，樱不得不快点治疗。  
“现在可以了，”樱几分钟后说，“你应该在医务室待上一晚避免有什么并发症。”  
鹿丸毫不在乎地哼了两声：“没必要。”  
樱抬起眉头：“我不是全职医忍，但我也不会蠢到让你直接回房在睡梦里死掉的。”  
“恰恰相反，我可找不出比这更好的死法了。”鹿丸懒散地回复。  
“不过这种讨论是没有意义的，因为我不是一个人。”  
房间里的忍者——不包括卡卡西肩膀上失去意识的那个，他的脸樱都看不清楚——脸上都毫无对他的话有任何表情变化，樱也一样。  
“好奇吗？”鹿丸笑着，眼神锐利。  
“那就没问题了，”樱说，“还有——我一点也不好奇谁和你睡在一起，鹿丸。”  
她顿了一会儿，思索了一下自己的话，纠正到：“除非是我的父母。”  
“真的吗？”他小声地说，音调只供她能听见，眼神冰冷地打量着樱：“真好笑，可他好像很在乎你呢，还很在乎鸣人。他想掩饰，但对于善于观察的人来说，他着实不擅长撒谎。”  
樱僵住了，她的手紧紧抓住桌沿。他说的那个人是，佐井吗？  
“而你最近一直在观察他，我明白了。”她语气平淡低沉。  
“他想让我知道这事吗?”  
“他想让你了解他，”鹿丸这样回答，语气如此淡然以至于很多人都会被骗过去。  
“你知道这事是因为……？”  
“我有仔细观察。”依旧是毫不在意的语气。  
樱仔细看了他一会儿，然后愉悦地笑起来：“好吧，那这可真不错。以免你忘记这到底有多美好，最好记得我刚刚对你做的事。”  
“你也可以轻易地把我的伤口变为原样？”鹿丸猜测。  
也许吧，如果他真的明白樱的双手能办到什么的话，鹿丸的语气也许警戒会多过戏谑。  
“确实如此。”她简要地总结。  
鹿丸懒洋洋地挥手离开了房间，就还剩下三个人在房里了。  
“宁次，”她忍着恼怒提醒他，樱都快忘了和鹿丸谈话有多烦人，也不奇怪他和佐井能相互吸引了。  
白眼忍者的神情无法解读，樱现在就有些没法掩盖自己的恼怒了，他在等什么呢——官方文件？  
“你是下一个。”  
“你可以先治疗山中，“宁次僵硬地说。  
樱不解地眨了眨眼，随后看向卡卡西肩上失去意识的人。  
“快把她放在桌上。“  
井野被放在了桌上，卡卡西又回到了房间角落，冷漠地盯着她。  
樱触摸着女孩的咽喉和关节部位，没有损伤——至少她能看到的地方没有。  
“她像这样多久了？“  
“战斗结束后就这样了，“宁次回答，语气有些古怪，“就在用心转身术后不久。”  
啊，她收回手，大力地扇了井野一个耳光。  
金发女孩突然撑起身就像十分戏剧化的死而复生，她剧烈喘息着，又打了好几个喷嚏。  
“贱人，”她抱怨，“你刚刚对我做了什么？”  
“泻法，”樱嘀咕着，清了清喉咙：“我猜雏田不忍心亲自动手，你可以离开了。”  
井野又抱怨了几句，揉着自己发红的脸颊。  
“我还要修复一只断掉的手臂呢，”樱催促她。  
井野蓝色的眼睛看向她身后，她作秀似的叹了口气站起来。但当她离开时，女孩看向春野樱的眼神有些不对劲——那是悲哀吗?樱喉咙突然一阵干涩。  
但紧接着，就像她从未露出过这个表情一样，井野又灿烂地微笑着：“美女要去睡美容觉了，”她转身离开，金色的长发在她身后一甩一甩的：“待会儿见了宽额头。”  
樱沉默地注视她的背影好一会儿，直至井野消失在门后，她才看向自己最后一位患者。  
“你，“樱指着宁次不耐烦的说。  
宁次出于良好的教养，有着不一般的优雅姿态，即使是现在坐在桌上，抱着自己受伤的手臂也是一样。  
樱尽可能贴心的从远处观察，但宁次的手腕必须仔细探查到底哪里断了。  
这次的检查很麻烦，樱顿了一下，用自己的查克拉修复骨头上的交错的缺口。她知道宁次已经尽全力保持不动了，但这太痛了，所以他不受控的颤抖着。  
“你得保持不动，“樱警告到。  
“我——“宁次痛苦地说，“我尽力。“  
樱没有抬头，只是在说话时对着那个人所处的角落：“按住他。“  
当宁次再次颤抖起来的，没被任何人按住的时候，樱抬头看向卡卡西。  
“你在等什么吗？“她吼道，几乎忘了自己是谁了。  
拷贝忍者冷漠地看了她一会儿，然后他一言不发地走向桌旁，伸出一只修长的手按在了宁次的肩膀上。  
男孩脸上浮现一层奇怪的神情，樱也不好说到底是恐惧还是疼痛，大概是因为疼痛吧，她这样定论。  
樱继续施力，担忧地观察着宁次的脸，为了尽快修复他的伤口，樱甚至还调动起他自身的查克拉，但很不幸的是，这也意味着他很有可能会随时昏过去。  
“我眼前一片漆黑，”宁次轻柔地说。  
“会有这种情况，”樱率直地回答。  
“下次提前说一声就更好了——”在说完这句话之前，男孩就昏了过去。  
“扶好他，”樱生硬地说，尽力避免注意到卡卡西还在这，她没有抬头，但宁次的身体被撑在原地，直至她完成治疗。  
终于她放开手，站起身来：“好了。”她这样宣布——也许这句话有些多余，但总得说点什么来打破沉默。  
但瞬时之间她就发现其实会有其他事来打破沉默，她只有短短几秒做好作战准备，随即门砰的一声倒在了地上，扬起红褐色的尘土。  
这是一直在帮助雏田的那位老太太，樱立刻认了出来。只是这可不是盟友的见面方式，更像是仇人。不作二想的，她抓起宁次的衣领，把他扔到她和卡卡西身后的床上。  
她的手握住腿间绑着的苦无，抬头时却被背影挡住——这是卡卡西的背影。  
“拷贝忍者，”女人用嘶哑的声音说。  
“千代婆婆。”  
樱看不见他的表情，但从他低头的方式，，樱能猜出他看上去是什么样的。因为她已经见过太多次了，他那令人恼火的表情，既冷漠又有着掠食性的残忍。  
“木叶的狗对我的家族总是一场灾难。”年老的女人说，她合起双手，挺直了背——她并不高，但气势充斥着屋子。“我都不该惊讶，不是吗?”  
樱挪向右方，她能从卡卡西肩膀往前望去，但并不太清楚。  
她只能又看了一眼——然后看到了一张满是皱纹的脸，黑色的眼珠，银色的头发——然后她的视线又被挡住了，樱眨眨眼，看着面前的脊背。  
“那是你的徒弟吧，”千代冷淡地问。  
“只是火影强加给我的一个累赘罢了。”卡卡西的语气冷冰冰的，还有些蔑视。  
“有些规矩是一定要遵守的，要不然我就会因此惹上麻烦。我们还是说正题吧，千代婆婆，你是来这杀了我的吗，因为你那个叛徒孙子的死？”  
窒息似的咳嗽声响起，然后女人的话比先前更加沉重。  
“你难道毫无羞耻吗，孩子？”  
“是晓袭击了你的村子，”卡卡西毫不在意的说，“赤砂之蝎是晓的一员，我才不会为了像你这样的妄想症任自己被他猎杀。”  
“白牙杀死了我的儿子和儿媳，”千代沉痛地说，“而现在——你，你又杀死了我的孙子。我可不觉得这是巧合，拷贝忍者，只有我孙子死了，而其他人都活着，你猎杀了他，不是吗？因为你是条走狗，和你父亲一样。”  
樱看着卡卡西肩膀动了一下——非常轻微的那种，她能理解，就在这一分钟里，屋子里的气氛变了。在千代婆婆进屋时他的杀意掩藏得很好，可现在却杀机四露，让人几乎无法呼吸。  
樱咬紧牙关抵抗。白牙，她听过这名字——不过不知道这是卡卡西的父亲。现在来看，她甚至都没想过卡卡西居然是有父母的。  
“你给过蝎机会吗？”千代音色紧绷，樱听出了她话语里的悲痛，尽管她十分努力的掩藏着。  
“你有试过——换种方式结局吗？说服他，不行吗？”  
卡卡西没有回答她的问题，他只是沉默地注视着。樱无比希望能看见他的脸，这是他沉默地坦白吗？或者是蝎就像快斗一样——  
“你当然没有，你的杀戮欲望比你父亲的还要深。”年老的女人怒吼。  
樱听见了她在说这些话前猛地吸气。  
“至少他还有良心自杀。”  
樱惊讶地张嘴，不管她对卡卡西有什么过不去，但这都越界了。  
樱以为卡卡西会随时爆发，那时候她都不知道该怎么办了——是阻止他？还是和千代对抗？  
当然，卡卡西总会找到超出她意料的方式解决问题。  
“离开，”拷贝忍者声音致命的轻柔。  
樱和千代都惊讶地望着她，年老的女人率先反应过来，她的脸皱着上前一步：“你这个蠢货，你以为——”  
“你的举动都是因为哀伤，”卡卡西打断她，看向窗户。樱能从中看到他的倒影，他的脸坚硬无比，就像块石头：“这你比我清楚吧。”  
年长的女人蜷起身就像被打了一剂耳光。  
“你们的影太弱小了，如果你还记得的话，”他毫无感情地继续，“你给你们的村子带来了战争，而有可能，这会变成一次屠杀。”  
小个的女人盯着他看了好一会儿，眼睛晶亮又阴郁。  
“你在赌我的时间——不是吗？”她叹了口气，苦笑着：“白牙之子，你肯定知道比起我之后给你下毒，你现在活下去的可能性更高。”  
“是吗？”他的语调毫无起伏。  
“直到那天为止，”千代好像没听见他的话，她轻轻鞠了一躬，突兀地离开了，就像她突兀地闯进来一样。  
樱和卡卡西都站在原地没有开口，樱还在尝试理解到底发生了什么——或者，有什么被拦下来了。  
因为：像卡卡西这样的危险人物怎么会说出如此宽容的话?是因为千代的年纪吗？樱很怀疑，她看过卡卡西杀死更老的人。又或者是因为她是个女人呢？这听起来更滑稽了，因为尽管他有这么多缺陷，卡卡西也从来不是一个大男子主义者。  
他确信春野樱是个愚蠢无能的女孩，但这和她是个女孩毫无关系，只是因为他觉得她是……全然无用的忍者罢了。  
樱想到这点后，情绪又不自觉地低沉下去。  
“晚安，卡卡西老师。”  
樱暗自想着：快出去。  
他突然紧张地看着樱，就像已经忘了她站在那儿了。樱很怒力地维持自己脸上的微笑。  
他的头又散漫地转开，然后向前走了一步。但有什么事不对，他的脚步，有些奇异地摇晃——  
樱看到他手臂上的刮伤，太小了，以至于她刚刚都没看见。不到一毫厘宽，但对他的对手而言已经足够了。  
“划伤你的匕首有毒。”  
卡卡西丝毫不在意樱的话，继续向前走去，就像刚刚停滞的一秒压根不存在似的。  
“你在用查克拉抵抗进入身体的毒素，对吗？”她眯眼猜测，然后挺直脊背：“你在无用地消耗自己。”  
卡卡西终于停了下来，转头看向樱，他下巴的弧度都能拿去切割钻石。  
“你看见我治愈他们了，”她僵硬地说，操，为什么她要这么做——说服他以便让自己能够给他治疗。她该就这么让他离开的，如果这种决定毫无恶果的话。“雏田是专家，但我也能做这些事。”  
卡卡西半垂着眼睑，似乎在考虑她的话。樱感觉自己像被玻璃杯压住的一只无助的昆虫。  
“这取决于你，”她呢喃，“明天你可以全力出战，或者就这么羸弱地对抗敌人。”  
樱很确定他要过来打她了，如果他真的有力气办到的话。然而他怒视着樱，高速转动的写轮眼表明着他的愤怒。  
“来桌子这边，”樱示意到，感到有些烦闷。  
卡卡西一动不动，相反的，他的头还毫不在意地看向窗外。  
因为他没看着自己，樱允许自己的脸露出些许怯意。  
“你得脱掉衣服，”她咬紧牙关说。  
卡卡西就像听不见她说什么似的，或者——窗外可能真有什么新奇事吸引他的全部注意，只是为了确认，樱也看了眼窗外。  
除了夜空什么也没有。  
樱走上前，抓住卡卡西的马甲——并且确保自己也抓住了他穿着的长衫——一把把他的衣服撕成两半。卡卡西发出一阵愤怒的喉音，他的头快速转了过来，樱动也不动，丝毫没有颤抖，即便他的脸就在她几寸以外。  
“我得检查毒到底散播到哪里了，”她生硬地解释。  
他的肩胛隆起往内扣着，就像要以自己庞大的身躯威胁樱似的。  
樱本该对此嗤笑的，但她的注意力立马集中到手上的任务，她扳了扳自己的手指，点起绿色的查克拉，仔细检查着毒液走过的痕迹，然后用忍术移动了几下手指。过了一会儿，卡卡西苍白的肌肤上亮起交叉发光的纹路，这是毒在血液里流淌的轨迹。  
这些光都很弱，显然卡卡西的查克拉在消解它们的过程中做的不错，樱接下来的十分钟都专心致志地将毒从他的血管里拔除，将这些青紫色的血液倒向角落的盆栽里。  
但时不时的，她就会分神——  
因为……  
她很努力了，但这反应几乎不受控制，尝试忽略只是让她更加注意。  
什么都不是——其实是他的全部。卡卡西的气味，金属、松木以及烟草交杂的味道，以及——他的温度，他的皮肤在樱手指接触时总是炽热无比，还有他大块苍白带着伤疤的肌肤，在微弱的灯光下闪着光泽。  
之前这对她而言什么都不是，只是那天之后一切都变了。  
而现在，现在春野樱渴求他。她怨恨着他，想要捅他几刀的同时，又想——很明显的——想要操他。这是多让人费解的变化，几乎是毁灭性的，出卖灵魂的变化了。  
樱没法再回避了，尤其是她如此克制的当下。天知道卡卡西会不会闻到她身上的味道，她出发前的那些“运动”——但她还是决定快点完成自己的工作，以免他真的闻到了。  
“好了，”她过分大声地宣布。  
卡卡西在她发出最后一个音节前就消失了，还带走了昏迷的宁次。  
樱大声咒骂着，躺在床上，将自己蜷缩起来，可憎的，下流的念头在她脑海里回响，过了一会儿，她的手从床沿移到了别的地方。


	14. Le Petite Mort 极乐死亡

_（La Petite Mort：用于表达性高潮之后的那种接近于低潮的空虚和忧郁）_

蜗牛坐在远处的第二颗树上，她穿着一身亮红的和服，腿间放了一面小小的镜子，女人俯身下去对着镜子勾勒自己的眼线，涂抹口红。

每当她拿起下一样美妆工具时，蜗牛就会谨慎地扫一眼春野樱这边。

鬣狗正在几米外拿石头打磨着自己的短刀，樱注意到她也正在看着自己，不过视线被掩盖在了黑发之下。

浣熊比她们俩要礼貌一些，樱对此也只能表情冷漠地赞赏。男人在换上自己的紫色长袍时转过身去，但是还是会时不时的看着春野樱水中的倒影。

“那晚发生了什么？”低沉的声音随着轻轻的脚步响起。

三个人都抬起了头来。

樱才装好自己身上的无线电，就看见棕发男人厚脸皮的八卦神情。樱没有带面具，浣熊和蜗牛也没有，熊看着他们的脸毫不惊讶。

“在场所有人都很好奇，好吗？只是我有胆量问出口罢了。我的意思是，虽然我们并不觉得他把你叫出酒吧是为了杀了你，但是——”

“乌鸦，你无线电戴错了，”蜗牛突然打断。

樱看着自己身上的无线电，就像看着只在卷轴里出现的外国动物似的。

“这重要吗？”熊慢吞吞地说，“你在场的情况下谁会看她啊？”

他说的话本该让樱感到被冒犯的，但熊说得确实不错。樱和浣熊被选中仅仅是为了让蜗牛能够脱颖而出。蜗牛，毫无疑问的，非常漂亮（至少她在暗部任务里的脸确实很漂亮）。娇小的身形和轻柔微颤的嗓音给她带来个一种无辜感——很明显是假装的，毕竟作为一个忍者，她的日常工作不允许——但这对她在任务里的角色大有帮助。

蜗牛滑下树梢，和服的下摆随着她降落的动作飘在空中，她走近樱，拿过无线电给樱戴好。

“好了吗？”鬣狗终于问到，将她的短刀重新塞回刀鞘。

“马上，”蜗牛回复，然后樱感觉到女人拿着红色的唇釉抹上她的嘴唇，接着蜗牛拢起樱的头发，松散地在她头上盘了盘，然后用一支发簪固定住。

“出发吧。”

樱听到这个全新的嗓音时不得不努力放松，她从眼睫向上看去。

卡卡西和他平时一样高，但他的皮肤不像本来一样惨白，而换成了一种类似沙子的颜色，除此以外，他的眼睛变成了琥珀色，头发是黑的，但他的脸和身材几乎没变。

当然，其他人今天的诡异表现都没有拿来和他比较的必要，但如果卡卡西记得那天樱见过他不戴面罩的样子（或者那晚发生的任何事），那他都掩藏得很好。

熊匆忙的走向马车，低声抱怨着马的味道。过了一会儿，樱、浣熊和蜗牛都走向马车。鬣狗点点头随即消失在树林里。卡卡西看着她离去的踪迹，最后才进入了车厢，坐在蜗牛旁边。樱不得不感谢老天让浣熊坐在了自己身边，不是卡卡西。她故意转头看向窗外。

“走吧，”卡卡西简要地下令。熊扬起缰绳策马上路。车厢发出一阵咯吱的声响动了起来。

“你带上药了吗？”

“带了，队长。”蜗牛回答。

“他把衣服脱掉的时候，把药注射进股静脉。春药和镇静剂双重效果最多能让他昏迷半个小时。”

“我明白了。”

“让他相信这场艳遇的真实性，我们的“探访”才能做得悄无声息。”卡卡西冷漠地继续。

“好的，队长。”

春野樱以前从纲手那儿得知，像蜗牛带着的这种药是十分宝贵的。

忍村都对这种药的使用有着极高限制，如果留下使用痕迹，即使是那么一点，都会被研究出解药，目标在第一次使用后携带的抗体可以在接下来好多年都不会消失，任务就会一无所获了。

樱看着卡卡西，就像其他村庄的特别行动队一样，木叶也有专供色诱的暗部，但卡卡西的部队并非其中之一——这才用上了这种色诱剂。

这次任务也会和前几次一样血腥无比吗，樱无所事事地想，这就是选中他们小队的原因？

樱没法排除这种可能性，对这种突发事件，每个人只是被告知了自己的角色，其余都一无所知。而即将被下药的目标只是庞杂任务中的一环，大概完整的计划也就只有卡卡西清楚。

这对她来说不算什么，如果樱没有杀人的话，她会觉得这任务还蛮奇怪的。

 **我觉得你想说的是无趣** ，那个声音提议道。

樱平静地看着窗外。

他们走了整整一天才到达这个安静低调的会馆，和会馆主人简要交流——并且给了钱——之后，他们被应允进入其中，给特别房间的客人展示他们携带的“货物”。

敲开第三间房时，他们找到了目标。

这个叫八郎的男人——他们的目标——坐在榻榻米上，毫不在意地和同伴们喝着酒。

从她的位置，樱可以看到卡卡西的肩膀微微下垂，驼着背，让他看起来没有平时那么富有攻击性，当他开口时，声音已经变成伪装过的男高音，音调更高也更平和。

“多好的聚会啊，但好像还差了点……娱乐项目。先生们，请允许我向你们介绍我这里的头牌。”

他平滑的声调樱闻所未闻。

在一阵起哄之后，蜗牛走上了前去屈膝行礼。她肩膀上松松夸夸的和服滑了下来，露出一片洁白的肩颈。

八郎是个很英俊的男人，这可不是个好兆头，如果他有什么别的地方可以消解欲望，那蜗牛可能会被拒之门外。

但八郎身边的男人推了推他，脸上露出一个谨慎的笑容：“八郎先生，您的工作太过辛苦，也许，选一个可以帮你……放松。”

八郎抬着头，对此好像并不在意。

“天哪，”另一个男人下流地笑着，很明显已经喝醉了，即使坐在那他的身形也有些不稳：“他可真死板。”

最开始说话那个男人的眼睛因为惊恐大张。

“不论如何，”八郎随意地喝着自己的酒，“如果你不喜欢自己的工作，我随时可以解雇你。”

喝醉的男人突然清醒过来：“八——八郎先生，别误解我说的话。”男人紧张地讪笑：“那个！今晚都算在我头上，选一个吧，我来为您付钱。”

八郎冷淡地笑着：“不论价格？”

男人狠狠地吞咽了一下：“谁……谁都行。” 他宁愿破费也不愿意丢掉工作。

“你叫什么名字来着？”

“娜娜子，随时为您服务，先生。”卡卡西恭敬地鞠躬。

“你这儿最贵的妓女是哪个？”八郎懒懒地说，啜吸着自己的酒。

“让我为您介绍吧，”卡卡西回复，声音如同天鹅绒一般柔顺，卡卡西拉过蜗牛，让她转了一圈，他的手臂抬着女人的乳房，让那处的弧度更加明显，然后他伸手抓着她的下巴，把蜗牛的脸转向一侧，以此展现她颈部修长的线条。

樱看着这一幕嘴不自然地抿着，随后尽力克制自己，只看向地板。

“这是大通，”卡卡西溺爱般地笑着，“大通可是我这里最好的，她的评价也是最高的。”

他贴着蜗牛的脖颈说着。

卡卡西把蜗牛往前推了一把，然后女人跪在了八郎的身边，将自己的头贴着男人的胸膛。这举动看似无伤大雅，但女人狡猾的贴近他，特意向他展示自己松散和服衣襟下露出的肌肤。

但男人看都没看一眼。

“她多少钱？”

卡卡西看着他们俩，好像在精打细算，然后报出了个明显偏高的数字。刚刚说要买单的男人看起来像要昏过去了。

“我要那个人，“八郎说，“用你刚刚报的价格。”

这句话之后屋子陷入寂静，樱疑惑地微微抬头，就看见了一只指向她的手指。紧接着，她看见了手指的主人。

樱不解地眨眼，她看着卡卡西。

但卡卡西都没回望她，他只是诡异地僵直着盯着八郎看。

“什么!”要付钱的男人哭叫到，看着想要哭出来了似的：“她可一点都不漂亮！”

“你不知道吗？”八郎愉悦地说，“那些不起眼的妓女才会更努力挣钱，我只想让我的钱花得值罢了。松本先生，原谅我，我刚刚说错了，是让你的钱花得值。”

樱的嘴角怀疑地扭曲着。

八郎看都没多看一眼，就让“大通”从自己面前走开，蜗牛撅着嘴站起身，但当她看向卡卡西时，眼底有着明显的慌张。

樱也看着卡卡西，想看看他是否会示意自己接下来怎么做。他们会把蜗牛身上的药亲自给她吗？这有可能太危险了，更可能毁了整个计划，但——

但当樱看向卡卡西时，他好像对此毫不在意，甚至有些厌烦。

直至八郎的注意力集中在他身上，卡卡西才立刻变了表情，他贪婪地笑着，非常符合他的角色。

樱抿紧了唇，她已经知道了，这现在不再是卡卡西或者蜗牛该担心的事，现在变成了她一个人的任务了。当然，伟大的卡卡西大概还有很多环节要去布置呢。

浣熊嘶声提醒她，还推了她一把。樱迅速地站了起来，几乎都不是正常人该有的速度了，然后走向那个男人。

八郎也站着。

“松本，那你就留在这付钱吧，”八郎微笑着，放下几个硬币。“这是酒和这无味的三弦琴的钱。”他身后的歌妓畏缩了一下。

樱跟着这个男人走出房间前看了一眼自己的队长，下巴紧缩着。

而卡卡西只留下一个背影，他忙着和松本算钱呢。

现在最要紧的事情是她手上没有药，樱分析道。

只有蜗牛手上有这独一份的药剂——今晚是怎么也用不上了。她开始反思自己从前是不是谋杀了无辜的孤儿，所以现在才沦落到这种地步？

蜗牛是所有人都会选的妓女（在之前他们就知道八郎更喜欢女人）。把药放在她身上是最好的选择，但现在，现在是樱被选中了。

黄包车慢慢停下，然后车夫走上前来扶她下去。她听见八郎在她身后轻轻的脚步神。

看来只能用幻术了，因为八郎对她没有起疑，所以她还处于优势，但现在八郎的脸看起来坚硬无比。

男仆在大门处恭迎他们。

“带她去卧室洗澡。”

仆人低低地鞠躬，引导樱走上台阶去到主卧。这几乎只有必需品——一张很大的床，有些靠枕和平庸的床单，不起眼的梳妆台在墙那侧，还有个中型的镜子摆在房里，窗户在房间另一头，打开就是露台。

卧室里只有浴室被幕帘隔开，仆人将幕帘掀起，樱看见了里面的白色浴缸。他把浴缸放满了热气腾腾的水。

“衣服脱掉，”仆人把阀门关上后说。

樱假装没有听到，只是呆呆地看着热水，然后仆人离开了房间。

她听到脚步声响起，逐渐靠近，然后立刻坐在了床上。当八郎进屋时，他随意地瞥了樱一眼，脱下自己的和服，一言不发地走进浴缸，靠在缸沿。

樱仔细地看着他。他把自己给忘了吗？樱不解，也许，他只是把她要来浪费松本的钱，并不打算碰她。有那么一瞬间樱都以为真是这样了，但是，他的头抬了起来。

他仔细地审视樱的身体，缓慢又刻意。然后男人站了起来，水流贴着他的肌肤流下，溅在了地板上，八郎走上前来，脚步安静沉着。

他走向屋子另一头的梳妆台时，樱也跟了过去，男人后退一步的原因不是因为她撞得太用力，而是因为樱跟上的动作本身。就像她预想的，男人用力地抓住了她，她感觉到一只手紧紧抓在她的腰侧，她的背被狠狠地推了一把——在平民身上绝对会留下伤疤的——撞在了梳妆台上。

樱小声的惊叫了一声，表现着自己早已习惯的疼痛。

“我只是想碰碰你，”她解释道，声音软糯无比，她握住男人的手，这样八郎就不会摸到她的肌肉。

“再这样做的话，我就把你交给门外的仆人和所有路过这个房间的人，直至黎明到来，明白吗？”他冷酷地说。

樱收敛着脾气，顺从地点点头，蜷缩着靠在梳妆台边。

男人的手抓住她廉价的和服边缘，一把撕碎了她的衣服。当他摸到肌肤时，樱的拳头下意识地攥紧了，她以喘息掩饰自己的动作，这也让男人眼里闪过几丝不耐烦。

他一把握住樱的乳肉，牙齿咬着她脖颈最为脆弱的肌肤——在任何其他情况下——她都会用牙齿撕碎他的咽喉。

然而现在，考虑到她扮演的角色，樱只是收紧牙关，发出一声低沉的呻吟，往后仰着头。

当她再次睁眼时，卡卡西的眼神与她对视。

她很快抬起头，但这幻影并没有消失。

男人就站在露台外，透过玻璃门能看得一清二楚。

他现在已经脱去了伪装，重新戴上了面具，樱注意到男人正靠在露台的栏杆上，看上去颇为放松。

八郎并没有停下粗暴对待她身体的动作，只是春野樱已经完全察觉不到了。

她全身发冷，在看着窗外近乎虚幻的景象时好像失去了知觉。

天已经黑了，但她还能看清卡卡西的眼睛，朱红色的写轮眼和墨灰的正常眼睛表露着全然不同的情绪，虽然卡卡西的姿势十分放松，但他看向樱的眼神饥渴又充满欲望。

她的膝盖被人抓住然后向两侧分开，樱的脸上涌起一阵愤怒，几乎忘了她现在是“谁”，又身处何处。在八郎的眼神看向她之前，樱又找回了自控，把那些表情全然隐去。与此同时，男人的手往她两腿间的幽谷伸去。

樱动作迅速地抬起手按住八郎的头——这样他就没法回头看了，与此同时，她用单手结了个幻术的印。

男人闭上眼倒在了地板上，在他全然着地之前，樱举着他的领子把他拽起放在了床上。随着这些动作，她的头发挡住了她的视线，紧接着，她的视野边缘出现了个什么东西，于是她伸出手接住丢来的东西。她打开手掌看时，发现那是刚刚戴的发簪。

樱的视线缓慢地从自己的手掌抬起，发现卡卡西现在已经同她一样站在了卧室里。

她生硬地拽着破碎的和服拢住自己，过了一会儿，她的动作停滞了，因为她发现自己的无线电掉在了一米远处。

她抬头看向屋子里除她以外唯一还有意识的男人。

樱不知道是什么驱使她这么做的，可能她是疯了（极大可能）。

“捡起来，”她这样命令道。

卡卡西的脸笼罩在阴影里所以没法被看见，但他的眼睛发着精光——眼神里有不可形容的危险意味——而他正在审视着樱。接着，一眨眼之间，卡卡西动了起来。

当她再次睁眼时男人正单膝跪在地上，他的头仅仅到樱的膝盖的高度，樱紧紧地贴着梳妆台站得笔直。男人把头转向一边，鼻翼微张，捡起地上白色的无线电连接器。

樱扬起下巴，张开手无声地索要着。

卡卡西的异瞳炽热地注视着她，但男人丝毫不动。夜空的云一定移走了，因为月光突然洒了进来，照亮了卡卡西的半张脸。仅仅是半张脸就能让她僵在原地无法动弹，他脸上几乎不受控的疯狂让樱嘴角的弧度扭曲。

“给我，”她呢喃到，这句话打破了诡异的平静。

卡卡西的头依旧扬起，眼神几乎把她烫伤，然后他缓慢地举起手——和他刚刚的动作相比简直算一种讽刺。构成无线电的厚重材料落到地板上发出一声丝丝的噪音。

樱一直专注地看着，所以当这位拷贝忍者的手停在她的膝盖上方时，樱也很快注意到了。

他的手就停在那儿，手掌的热度穿透樱的腿部肌肤，让她汗毛竖起。

卡卡西的脸有一半依旧被面罩遮住了，但当樱看向他时，她立刻就知道了卡卡西要说的话。

惊讶让她完全呆在原地，空气中混乱运动的尘粒似乎都因此停止，风穿过树林的声音也被死寂掩盖。

“我想要你。”

梳妆台因卡卡西的手掌放在了上面颤了一下，震颤都传到了她的身体。男人因这番坦白神色越发疯狂，就好像他只想让这句话听起来不真实似的。

樱突然惊醒。

卡卡西眼睛半垂着，看上去有些阴沉，然后他从樱的腿间抬头，“我想要操你。”

樱的耳朵都因此烧了起来。

“去找个妓女，”她厉声说。

“我试过了，”他也凶猛地反驳。

樱冷笑了一声。这就是她想要的吗？但她确实感觉到自己腿间的蜜穴紧缩着，几乎都产生痛感。

她看着卡卡西的手锁在她的身侧，指甲几乎都要抓紧梳妆台表面的缝里。

“可我不想，”她试着装作无动于衷。

但樱知道自己的手指抖得太厉害了，这根本没法控制，就像个绝望的瘾君子似的。樱看着卡卡西看向自己鼻翼微张，他的视线全是令人讨厌的了然。

“我能闻到你的味道，”男人的声音粗劣无比，然后顿了一秒，他火热的视线看向樱的双腿中央。她已经湿了，毫无疑问。

樱的肩膀剧烈地颤抖起来。“所以呢?”她冷冰冰地说。

男人的眼皮又垂下去了一些，“让我摸你，”他呢喃着，目光生动又饥渴。

樱强作的自控崩溃了，她的手紧紧扣进卡卡西后颈的发丝里，并不像是要把他拉起来，只是随着男人的动作移动罢了。

紧接着，原本仰视着她的眼睛现在与她齐平，他粗糙坚硬的手放在了樱的大腿上，散发着不正常的热度，让她那块儿的肌肉紧绷。

“你想触摸我？”她嘶声道，“那就摸吧。”

他眼里涌现得意的神情。

握在她腿上的双手很快抬起，带起一阵电流，他轻蔑地脱下樱的和服，就像这是什么妨碍他动作的障碍物。紧接着，他环抱着樱，手掌的力量与炽热的温度仿佛在让她经历一场爆炸。

她感觉自己被点燃了，随时随地都会变成一团灰烬。

当他的手指伸入樱的体内时，她的头撞上了梳妆台的镜子，把它打碎了。玻璃碎片在他们四周掉落，这时她的语言能力已经被快感暂时偷走了——指的是真正有意义的语言。她紧紧抓住卡卡西的肩膀，力道都能留下淤青，卡卡西沉默地接受了，眼睛暗沉无比，因贪婪而瞳孔微张。

他微硬的手指皮肤在樱的体内感觉太棒了，他宽大的指节在花穴里一弯，快感就几乎把樱击碎，就像天生这么合适一样，樱感觉自己被完美地填满了。

他的手指勾起，樱无声地张大嘴喘息着，几乎都无法呼气了。

她的世界现在就只剩下了卡卡西的手指和她热得发烫的蜜穴，紧接着——男人坚硬滚烫的老二急切地抵着她，樱低头看去，随后又立马看向卡卡西的脸。

卡卡西的脸，是美丽的疯狂与饥渴交织的画作，他咬紧的下巴即使隔着面罩也能被看见。樱的手握住他的臀部，把他拉的更近，容纳着他——还有他的阴茎，然后一股全新的热度冲刷着她的小穴深处。

樱近乎是陶醉地看着他——虽然她也不知道到底在为什么陶醉，也许是他的力道，又或者，是感觉到——

她用腿环住男人的背，充满占有欲又惊奇的，然后卡卡西的脸出现在了她的面前，他在她唇上破碎的呼吸仿佛炽热的爱抚。樱怒视着他，而男人也充满愤恨地回望。

接着，他的面罩不见了，男人的唇贴了上来，这是个下流又肮脏的吻，他的舌头用力地吮着樱的舌头。

他全身的力量把樱紧紧推向梳妆台，而男人碾压着她，他的低声咆哮被樱全部吞下，像是为了掩饰自己嘴上野蛮的动作，男人的手灵敏地拨弄着樱的敏感点，把她推向癫狂。樱觉得自己即将死去——也许这是最令人讨厌的死法，因为它既甜蜜又痛苦，而樱太想要了。唯一能安慰到她的就是卡卡西脸上也有同样的绝望，从他紧咬着的下颌，脖颈和手臂上爆起的青筋，以及他如此坚硬的老二就能看出。

“看着我，”他在她耳边咆哮，卡卡西刚刚才结束了吻，嘴性感的，坚定的贴着她的耳朵，几乎把她灼伤。

樱没法再看向其他地方了。

“看着我，”即便樱已经这么做了，卡卡西也意识到了，但男人还是这样重复。

高潮时樱两眼发白，呆滞地盯着他的脸。她依稀感觉到压在自己身上的人呆住了，紧紧地贴着她。也许他说了什么，又或者他全然安静，但樱完全听不见一点声音，所以她也不太清楚。

他离开得很迅速，最开始是嘴唇，然后是手指，露台的门无声地打开又合上，樱着实没空在意。

她几乎都不敢相信到底发生了什么。樱呆滞地离开梳妆台，跌跌撞撞地走向床。樱躺了上去，双颊通红，脖子往下有着一连串的吻痕，闻上去就经历了一场性爱。这可真讽刺，这些痕迹在八郎醒来时还能帮她一把 。

但樱着实没法感到感激。

她对自己感到愤怒，对卡卡西感到生气，对这个该死的见证了一切的天花板感到愤怒。

在这之前她觉得自己的性欲是如此可悲的迟钝是件好事——想到这都会让她畏缩。她的身体应该听从大脑的指挥，意思就是，应该站在全然对抗刚刚那个她睡过的人的立场。

这绝对是他们两人判断力失控的结果，意识到这点，樱开始冷静下来。他们并非是因为喜欢彼此才这么做的。

这只是……巧合的同时丧失判断力的意外事件，绝不会发生第二次了。甚至，这也许是必然发生的一次错误，来警醒她千万别误入歧途。

现在她就能假装这一切都没发生过了。

樱靠在枕头上，等着八郎醒来。


	15. 儿时玩具

熊阴沉着脸驱车赶往八郎的庄园在第二天的正午，他赶着来时坐的那辆摇摇晃晃的马车。看着马车停下，八郎将自己微凉的手放在春野樱的颈后，就像在避免宠物逃跑似的。

马车的大门打开，樱看着太阳，怀疑再这么看下去自己说不定会变成瞎子。

“八郎先生，友子一定服侍您服侍得不错吧。”冷漠又商业化的嗓音开口。

樱的脸浮现一丝怒容，握着她后颈的手收紧了一些：“非常好，”八郎这样对卡卡西说。

“她完全达到了我的期待。”

樱分神了一秒，思考自己的幻术竟然如此有效。

八郎的手从她的后颈摸到下巴，抬起她的头直至两人四目相接：“找到如此听从命令的妓女可不容易了，我都想把她留下了。”

樱点头鞠躬，颤栗的微笑着退开，然后回到了马车上。

“对不起，”蜗牛面色纠结地说：“我都不敢相信竟然会有这种事发生——”

“没什么好道歉的，”樱立刻回答。

在她解释之前，卡卡西就推门进来了。男人在她身侧坐下，樱咬紧牙关，尽力不要展现因男人的身体靠近而产生的脸红。拷贝忍者仔细观察着队友们的神情。

“谁被绞死了吗？”他平淡地问，声音一如往常。

“是幻术，”樱说道，“我用了幻术。”

蜗牛的嘴微微张开，然后握着樱的手：“天，那太好了，”她热诚地说：“昨晚我根本睡不着，一直在想……”

这不是她第一次被蜗牛的暖意所打动，在暗部里这可并不多见。

她这才意识到，关于暗部成员都是冷血的杀人机器——尤其在底层忍者中传播的很厉害——都只是传说罢了。

樱猜测大概只是因为每个人都掩盖得很好，毕竟在第一次恶心的任务时浣熊还递给她水，默默地安慰着她。即便是樱不太喜欢的熊，都在木野那次任务里表露了些许人性。还有那个人，樱强迫自己面对，即便他如此傲慢无理，看不上身边的任何人，只在乎他们承受暴力的程度——但那天卡卡西也露出了一些真面目。

樱靠在车厢一侧想着。

男人想要拯救木野，这是第一条线索，还有就是，在她被茜音“绑架”后，卡卡西赶来救了她。以及卡卡西对鸣人的执着，他在训练时一次又一次把男孩揍到地上。樱现在知道晓正在追捕鸣人，她自己都无法保证，如果自己站在卡卡西的位置，不会做出一样的事，作为乌鸦呢，会吗？

好吧，她可以承认卡卡西还残留人性。

但那时—— ** _你一生最大的成就就是葬生荒野，几年过去，只有你的父母还会记得你。_** 他是这么用嘲弄的语气告诉她的，那时候茜音的尸体还留有余温。

卡卡西认为她无用悲哀至此。

如果，她恼怒地想着，如果自己能把探知原因的欲望暂时放在一旁（这太难了，她一辈子都没法这么慷慨）：从表面上就能看出他的企图。他残酷又可恨的话只是想要疏远她。如果春野樱真是他预想中那样的话，这些话足以让她失去动力了。

樱动了动身，双肩紧绷。如果她和卡卡西想象中一模一样的话，一直是那个十二岁的春野樱，没人督促她成长和改变，那么男人所说的话……也许真的可以拯救她的性命。

只是有可能，樱纠正自己，完全不知道在为什么生气。如果这一切没发生的话，樱也许和十三岁没什么区别，只是长了几岁，经历过几次好无效用的考核。如果足够幸运，她能找到一条合法的道路，但绝不可能超过，甚至于赶上她从前的队友们。

但重点是，卡卡西从来没有给过那个是下忍的她改变的理由。他只是轻蔑地看了樱一眼，然后宣布她是个废物，完全不值得他付出，可卡卡西那时候完全不知道她能做到些什么。不管他当初到底是怎么想的，但公园的那晚已经彻彻底底地改变了樱的一生。为什么他从来不给樱机会，就像他给鸣人的那样？就连佐助，操他的离开了木叶去加入大蛇丸的阵营，都得到了他的教导。是因为她的性格吗？还是她哪方面的不足呢？

她大声叹了口气，将身子靠在车厢一侧。只不过撞上了霉运，这时候车轮碾过路上的石子，车厢倾倒了一下，樱的头就重重撞上了门沿。

“我的错，”熊在外面说着，听起来毫无歉意。

“他在你施幻术前对你做了什么吗？”蜗牛生气地问，樱迟钝地察觉女人正在和她说话。蜗牛看着她疑惑的表情，指了指她脖子上的吻痕，大概是她和服有些太松了才露出来的。

“啊，是。”她声音有些紧绷承认到，清晰感觉到男人的体温就在她的身边。

她又靠回车厢壁，希望他们回木叶的时候路上再多来几块石头好把自己撞失忆。

中途他们歇了两次来喂马，樱立刻逃离车厢，希望回来的时候能坐到个不一样的位置。但很不幸的是，蜗牛和浣熊一点也没有换位置的打算。

第二次歇息后——这次其实并没有必要，因为他们离木叶已经很近了——樱僵硬地看着自己身旁的空位。

她尖锐地吸了口气，接着在她的视线边缘，卡卡西出现了。她也不确定自己期望找到什么：卡卡西和往常一样散漫，而樱全程都不自然地坐在那，特别是蜗牛问话时慌乱得不行，但他却——

她阴暗地猜测着，也许卡卡西会操所有队友。

也许这对他来说再寻常不过了，也许蜗牛在他握着她的下巴，把她展示给八郎看时脸红，不是因为他的亲密，而是因为记起更多他们之间的回忆……

也许这是什么进入小队的捷径呢，她冰冷地想。也许这就是为什么熊和其他人一开始都对酒吧那晚那么感兴趣？卡卡西也这样对待他们吗?

樱都没察觉到自己正在看着他，直至一双异瞳与她对视，在发现她的眼神后，卡卡西的眼睛危险地眯起。

然后他微微抬起眉。

樱立刻转开了视线，表情在看向窗外时强作镇定。接下来的旅途一片寂静，除了熊时不时会抱怨几句。

日落前他们到了暗部总部。尽管夜晚的凉意已经生起，空气还是有些闷热——大概是因为白天下了雨。樱的和服黏在了身上，她动了动来把布料扯开。

“我要走了，”熊停下马车说到，然后瞬身术的声音立刻响起。

“啊，谢天谢地。”蜗牛推了一把浣熊说。

“我也要走了。”他好意地回答，打开了车门立刻消失了。

“再见了，乌鸦，队长。”蜗牛开心地和他们告别，快活地走向总部南边。

樱之前已经等得不耐烦了，现在她只想打开车门逃跑。

只是有人制止了她，她紧咬牙关看向那人，白皙修长的手指扯住她的和服，动作几乎是散漫的。

樱吞咽了一下，尽力放柔自己的表情装得毫不介意：“队长？”

拷贝忍者冷淡地审视她：“你在生气。”他这样说，最后一个字拖得很长。

樱装作无辜地看着他，在停顿一下后，她笑得很刻薄，回答道：“别担心，只是经前期综合症罢了。”

如果卡卡西表现得和其他男人一样，一听到月经就神经兮兮的话，樱说不定还会更生气。但出乎意料的是，卡卡西连眼睛都没眨一下。

他的眼神里闪着近乎嘲笑的光。

樱向前倾身，把手臂放在膝盖上：“你难道还想知道我月经量的情况吗？”她甜蜜地笑着：“过去的五个月：多，正常，正常，少——”

“你在撒谎，”卡卡西打断她。

樱嘴唇的弧度不太自然：“你说什么？”

卡卡西盯着她看了好一会儿，然后抬起头，眼睛半闭着：“你在撒谎。”

她肩膀紧缩：“是吗？”她问道，声音平静无比：“那你又是怎么知道的？”

接着她意识到自己正抓着卡卡西的衣领，紧紧地靠着他。

“你到底想干嘛？”她冷酷地呢喃。

卡卡西低着头，即使他只比樱高上十几厘米，但这一看似乎高得多。“我可以把这句话也送给你。”

接着他呼了口气，鼻尖从她的发际一路闻到脖颈，直至再次抬头，看向樱：“你走进来，一直坐在我旁边，闻起来就像——”

“像什么？”樱牙齿微微打颤，问道。

他的唇炽热地抵在樱的耳廓，即便有面罩阻拦，都好像带着电流：“就像我的手指还不够似的。”他低沉地说。

樱抽回身，原始的战或逃(fight or flight)反应下意识地占据脑海。与他对抗的念头占了上风。

所以樱把他推回座位，抓紧他：“闭嘴。”她的声音里全是恼怒。“把你他妈的嘴闭上。”

卡卡西好像压根没听她说什么。“你算什么？”他问道，眼睛眯成一条缝。

“你一点也不漂亮——”他仔细看过她的脸，神情有些懊恼又疯狂——“你的每一点都毫不起眼。”

 **我能很利落地杀了你** ，樱本想这么说的， **就像你看过的，我可以用很出色的方式杀了你** ——

卡卡西没有继续说下去，只是看着她。

这次樱学聪明了，她笨拙地找到车门的把手，一把推开了车门，爬了出去，瞬身离开。

 **懦夫** ，那个声音呢喃。樱只是和从前一样无视了它。

第二天她收到第七班训练的集合消息时，樱把卷轴直接丢到了垃圾桶里。

她不会去的，樱冷漠地决定，她没法今天就去。

所以她只是走进浴室做晨间的日常：洗脸，刷牙，随意梳梳头。今天很暖和，真好，她的冰箱也快空了，真是个完美的杂货店购物时间。

樱对要屯在冰箱和橱柜的东西列了个单子，番茄，黄瓜，花椰菜，蛋……

当她拿起自己的钱包时，突然顿住了。樱终于不情愿地正视这个问题，如果她不去的话，会发生什么？她可没有医忍的病假条。

樱耸了耸肩，那就假造一个好了。

但要是纲手知道了呢？樱畏缩了一下，医院记录可不会站在她这边。

更糟糕的是，樱意识到，如果她不出现——卡卡西作为带队上忍就终于有完美的理由把她开除了。男人大概等这种机会等了很久了，他会毫不迟疑地把证据交给纲手，表明“春野樱”应该被立刻开除出在职忍者。

如果今天是她的处刑日的话，樱决定还是吃个早饭再走，她的早餐嚼起来就像沙土，樱只是慢慢品尝着。

“你还好吗？”当她出门时邻居这么问。伊藤用她画了红色甲油的指甲抚摸着白猫，猫对这种触摸看起来很厌烦。

樱对她眨眼点了点头，一句话不说地离开了。当她走在路上时，发现今天是个多云的天气。尽管出门前太阳露了个面，但似乎已经变了天。

真讽刺，她酸涩地想。樱已经走得够慢了，但这也没法改变她必须到达训练场的事实。

当她到了训练场时，面前的景象有些奇怪。

鸣人蹲在一块大石头上，谨慎地审视对面的人。佐井站在他身边，表情非常沉着，似乎心思根本没放在上面一样。

而站在他们面前的男人表情空白，很明显并不是卡卡西。

“你是谁?”樱问道。

“我也想问！”鸣人叫道，指着男人的方向。

被叫道的陌生人几乎都没眨过眼，他有一头短短的棕发，眼睛一片漆黑。

“你们可以叫我大和。”他沉着地说。

樱疲惫地揉揉眼睛，这个时候，她都懒得在意这个出现在七班训练场的男人究竟是什么身份。

“卡卡西先生去哪了？”佐井终于提起一点好奇。

“他有别的事要做，”大和解释道——但也什么都没解释。

“所以，我这段时间是你们的临时带队上忍了。”

这段时间？樱抓住了这句话，就像老天终于显灵了，奇迹发生了。

“什么——？”鸣人怪叫到：“但是——”

“大和先生是吧？挺好的。”樱开心地笑起来：“多多指教啦。”

大和眨了眨眼睛，看起来被感动到了。

“是的，“男人说道：“也请你们多多指教。”

“小——樱！”鸣人从石头上跳下来抱怨着：“卡卡西老师这次本来都要教我必杀技了！”他落地后扬起的尘土都弄到樱的衣服上了，樱怒目而视。

“我想大家都赞成换一个带队上忍对你的身体健康颇有益处，不带把，”佐井优雅地说，他点了点头，站在了春野樱身边。

大和歪了歪头，好像他们之间在传递什么古怪的加密信息，樱不太清楚。

“哈，”佐井轻轻地说，他看起来好像在微笑：“我们很相似。”

“樱，”鸣人小声急切地同她而语：“他刚刚——”

“是的。”

佐井没有看向他们，但他不能表露得更明显了，他自己不能告诉樱和鸣人的，大和也许可以。

“火影给我们派了任务，”男人继续说道，眼睛都不眨：“如果你们还记得的话，卡卡西前辈在上次小队任务里杀了晓组织的赤砂之蝎。在这之前他从蝎身上获取了关于大蛇丸的消息，另一个忍者追踪着这个信息。”

樱直起身，卡卡西前辈？这意味着大和在卡卡西手下呆过一段时间，因为男人很明显比卡卡西要年长一些。

鸣人沉默得出奇，春野樱后知后觉到刚刚大和说道的名字本该引起男孩的注意，他说到：大蛇丸。

“追踪的忍者本来是该去草隐村与蝎安排在大蛇丸里的间谍见面的，她去了——“大和停顿了一下，接着说道——“但那是个陷阱。打斗之后，她没能活下来。不过她的通灵兽能够追踪鸦天狗到大蛇丸的基地，传达关于他们的消息回来。”

“所以我们的任务是？“佐井冷静地问。

“证实她传回信息的真实性，但不要介入。”

樱畏缩了一下，缓慢地开口：“纲手大人想要我们，去调查杀掉三代目的那个男人的藏身地，就我们三个，再加上你。”

死亡森林那个给佐助留下咒印的男人，如果她没记错的话，不仅想要佐助，也想要鸣人。

而且这很明显，拷贝忍者这样在暗部如此出色的人被分配到第七班当带队上忍——只能是因为他接受了任命保护和训练宇智波末裔以及九尾人柱力，这两人是村子最易被当成目标的人。

那么纲手到底为什么突然想要鸣人去这个叛忍的驻地对战大蛇丸，在卡卡西没有参与的情况下？

大和比她想象中观察得更仔细，因为他平静地问：“春野小姐，有什么问题吗？”

不过她说的话什么作用也起不了，樱只希望他们四个就足够了，所以她微笑起来：“没事。”

出发前他们再次检查了一下自己的背包。在赶路时大和走在最前，和他们拉开了一点距离，所以他们能大声交谈。

“大蛇丸，”佐井表情空白地缓慢开口：“就是你们前队友投奔的人，是吧？”

“是的。”鸣人心情不稳地肯定。

“这次我们的任务只有调查，没有参与。”黑发的男孩慢吞吞地说。

樱瞥了鸣人一眼，男孩嘴唇紧抿，眼神比平时要晦暗。

“鸣人，”她的嗓音里有些许警告。

“他——他就会在那儿，”鸣人爆发，“这都三年了，谁知道都发生了些什么？”

“确实。”

鸣人怒视着她：“我不明白，樱。”他控诉到：“是你求我把他带回来，你让我发的誓。而现在你就像……就像你压根不在意了一样。”

“我长大了，”她嘶声说，鼻翼煽动，“我现在知道当初我就不该让你发誓，而你也不该同意。我现在知道如果我想要什么的话，我会亲自做到的。而且我现在明白你和我从前想要的，甚至现在想要的都可能毫无作用。”

“为什么？”

“因为如果佐助不想回来的话，那还有什么意义呢？”她冷酷地说。

“你觉得会发生什么，你打断他的手脚，把他拽回木叶，然后等他痊愈又从木叶逃跑？难道你还能一辈子关着他吗？”

“当然不是！”鸣人涨红着脸反驳，“所以我们才要说服他，不管发生了什么，我们都会把他带回木叶的，即便没有说服他也没关系。他回家之后自然不会有这种想法了。”

“但如果不起效呢，你要等多久？几年？还是一辈子？”

鸣人眉毛皱起，他看向佐井：“你，你干嘛不说话，在想什么？”

佐井眨了眨眼睛，显然完全没想到自己会被问及。他非常认真地想着答案：“我认为人们有权犯错，”佐井轻柔地说，“人们需要从自己的错误中吸取教训，不过，就像常说的，没有人是一座孤岛，所以我也觉得作为朋友应该帮助他们认识自己的错误。”

“下次吧，”樱厉声说，“等到我们有更好的增援的时候，鸣人爱怎么说怎么说。但我们不适合这种任务，如果我们潜进去，佐助却不听鸣人的劝告的话，等着我们的结果就是置身于敌方腹地，敌众我寡。”

“所以到那个时候你就可以抛弃你的老朋友了。”佐井斟酌着，用诡异地敏锐目光看向她。

樱嘴角展平。

“这不重要，”鸣人最后说到，他的声音嘶哑无比：“风险，几率……如果我在乎这些的话那就背叛了我的忍道：当我做下定决心做个忍者的时候立下的誓言，也违背了我作为忍者的价值。”

樱感到一阵头疼，她感觉自己是没法占据道德高地了，至少对鸣人来说不可能。但樱看过这么多人死去，大多还是被她杀死的——当她看见这些人临终的时刻，他们的忏悔和遗言后——除了自私地不留余力保护她认为重要的人，她还能怎么选呢？

也许佐助曾经也是那其中之一，但是他离开了，从未回头。在公园的那晚也完全改变了春野樱的人生，尽管她从前一直欺骗自己，但现在也不得不承认，佐助和她之间从来都没有过什么正式约定。佐助和樱几乎都不能算队友，更别说朋友。

事实上，佐助就像——幼时她最喜欢的玩具，她只是单方面痴迷着他，想要和他一起玩。但现在她都快搞不清楚男孩身上究竟哪点吸引着自己。她现在只会觉得自己当初真是幼稚。樱不想伤害他，她尽力不去回想当初佐助对待她热情的方式，但如果要在鸣人和佐助之间选一个的话，她会选择鸣人。

她看向身旁的黑发男孩，而且她也会选佐井。

“那就这么决定了。”鸣人粗声宣布。

没有决定，但樱觉得这事还是之后再说，所以她没有回复，只是看着自己眼前的路。

“你看起来很执着，”佐井率真地说道，但他的话听起来不太对劲。“我认为对你而言，我肯定是不合格的替代品。“

鸣人抬头的速度都让樱担心会扭到脖子。

“你是七班的一员，正式的，“他粗声低喃，“任何事都不会改变这一点。”

樱看到了佐井的目光，他看起来十分矛盾。她皱着眉头再次扭过头去，希望自己能知道男孩究竟在想什么。

三小时后，樱真的非常非常希望知道刚刚佐井究竟在想什么。因为当他们在路途快到头时停下去取水回来后，佐井就没了踪影。

“我不明白，”鸣人举着手解释：“佐井刚刚就在这，我就转开了一秒，然后——”

“他走了，”大和低声说，眼睛看着灌木深处。鸣人神情紧绷地看向他们现任代理队长：“你知道他的真实身份，对不对？”

男人眨了眨眼睛，看着他们头顶的某个位置，最后他叹了口气：“当我看见他的时候就猜到了——在根里的人都会有那种表情。我怀疑他是某个得力成员，被派到潜入你们小队做任务。”

“根是什么东西？”

“根是独立的暗部分部，既不接受火影调度，也不接受议会指令。这个组织本该几年前就正式废除的，但很显然根的头儿还在运营着它。”

“如果你说的是真的，那佐井怎么会在这？”鸣人问道，“他的任务又是什么？”

这位前根成员看了一眼鸣人：“我以前从没见过他，所以我也不知道。那时我也不清楚根里的成员到底都去哪了。根就像……会把人陷进去的地方，加入之后就没法离开了。”

樱的手指颤抖起来，不受监管的暗部分队？那没什么能阻止佐井在毫无准备和后援的情况下被派到这种任务中。毕竟暗部本就因这些特性臭名昭著，但连问责制度都不复存在的根——到底还会有多可怕？

“根的领导是谁?”

那个声音在她体内狂热的乱窜。 **嗜血欲吗？** 它贪婪地嘀咕着， **我等得太久了** 。

大和僵硬地看着她，就像在评估告诉她这件事后会有什么后果。不过他最终还是决定回答：“志村团藏。”

“我们得去追佐井，”鸣人嘶哑地说，他看着春野樱，脸上的疑惑激得春野樱立刻回复。

“当然，”樱恼怒地说，她把头发绑起，拿出包里里的所有武器，把包挂在了树的高处。

“如果我们知道他去哪儿就好了，”男孩呢喃着，看着大片的树丛。

“我们知道的，”大和提醒道。

“白痴，他留了记号。”

“什么？”鸣人疑惑地看着四周“在哪啊？“

樱翻了个白眼，她把男孩的头转到正确的方向。

“如果他留了记号，“鸣人的声音低沉，眼神锐利：”那你觉得他是故意这么做的吗？“

“我不知道，“樱回答，“只有当面问问他本人才知道了。”

大和沉默地向记号指示的方向出发，樱和鸣人也立刻跟上。她不是特别惊讶地发现这条路的尽头就是大蛇丸的秘密基地，只是想知道到底佐井为什么要来这里。

“我们进去吧，”鸣人坚定地说，他转头看向樱，但视线还在盯着前面：“你可以呆在这观察一下周围情况——”

“我要进去，”樱简洁地回答，她扭了扭自己的脖子。

大和的表情难以言喻：“春野，这次行动比你之前参与的都要危险。”他这么提醒。

樱的眼睛因震惊放大了一秒，大和看过她的官方资料了，但那都压根不算什么。

“那我就当是对我的锻炼了，”她这样呢喃。

大和最后深深看了她一眼然后开始起步。大蛇丸基地的入口对她来说还颇为明显，但大和花了好一会儿才找到，找到以后，进去的过程轻松到不可思议。

这也意味着，这儿的主人十分肯定进去的人再也出不来了。

紧接着他们就走到了一个三条路分岔的岔路口。通道太暗了，前面什么都看不清。他们互相看了一眼，沉默地各选了一条，樱选了中间那条，这条路蜿蜒曲折有时候看起来像要绕回去似的，每过一会儿她都会看到一扇门。

有时候那门后会发出奇怪的刮挠或者咆哮声，就像里面关着的是动物而不是人——但她检测出的心跳都是属于人的。

她冷着脸穿越这条看似走不到头的通道。她听说过大蛇丸在木叶的事，曾经那男人是纲手的队友。

在他离开之前，纲手和他都是村子里医疗部的最佳继任人，但现在，只剩下纲手了。

尽管大蛇丸做了这么多错事，纲手提起他时嗓音里还是会有些悔恨。也许，樱分心想着，纲手对大蛇丸的想法就像鸣人对佐助的想法一样。

樱走到了第二个岔路口，她停在了那儿。前面又是三条路，本来她想去左边那条，但她脚下传来一声爆炸声。于是樱选择了离她最近的那条，担心周围的墙壁可能马上会倒塌下来。

她向前跑去，突然看见亮光出现。

越往前砖墙的红褐色就越发明晰可见，最后，她走到了日光之下。

她听到的爆炸在迷宫似的通道中央炸出了一个大坑。

而在那之中，佐井站在那里，只有他的面容清晰可见。但从他咬紧的下巴和皱起的眉头来看，他好像看着高处，看起来——

很害怕。

樱立刻赶到了他身边，速度比她应该有的要快得多，但她没空在意究竟会不会有人看见了。佐井本想转头，但樱抓住他的衣领把他拽走了。

“我以为鸣人才是个一头热的白痴，“她嘶声说，“但我没想到你也跑来这儿了，下次记得提醒我说教的时候算上你一份。”

“樱，”佐井平淡地问候。

“这就是我的替代品。”樱的手突然收紧，她认识这个声音。 **我打赌他的血会非常非常漂亮** 。那个声音低喃。

很长一段时间，男孩的告别与那些器官贩子的回忆交织在一起。直到现在，樱才能把这两段记忆分开。上一次她看见这位前队友是在里人格第一次掌控她的前几个小时。也是在她第一次杀人前不久。

某些部分的她还在幼稚地怨愤道希望一辈子再也不要见到佐助，她对这样的自己都感到震惊。

樱缓慢地抬起头，看向上方，男孩的身影逆着光出现。

“佐助，”另一个声音哽咽道。在大坑的另一头，鸣人出现了。一阵风吹起佐助松松垮垮的白衣长袍，这衣服都没怎么遮住他的上半身，露在外面的肌肉一看就经历了多年训练。

春野樱看着他们互相打量的眼神。鸣人的脸看上去满是忧伤，而佐助却不可置信的平静。就像从前一样，他们好像有一个属于他们两个人的世界，旁人都无法入内。

“鸣人，是吗?”佐助冷酷地问，好像这是个问句，樱都快翻白眼了。

鸣人好像被打了一样蜷起身，他呼吸急促：“你……那时候……为什么不杀了我？”

她感觉到佐井突然僵硬的身躯，后知后觉发现自己还抓着他，于是樱松开手。

“一时兴起，”佐助这样说，声音听起来遥不可及:“你是死是活和我都没多大关系。”

紧接着他低头，眼神锐利:“但你现在看起来像个阻碍了，就像害虫一样，害虫需要被消灭。”

他在瞬间出现在鸣人面前，用自己修长的手臂紧紧抓住鸣人的肩膀。

“告诉我，鸣人，这么多年过去了，你还是想做火影吗？”他文斗。

“真可悲，你本该花更多时间赶上我的。因为这次，我一时兴起，想要杀了你。”

他缓慢抽出自己的草雉剑，樱本要动作，可佐井抓住了她的肩膀。

“我先上，“他低声说，黑色的眼睛放着光。

“不行，“樱立刻回答，她眯着眼打量男孩:”为什么?”

佐井小小地笑了一下：“你掩藏得很好，樱。但过去几个月的一些小细节暴露了你。你和我都该清楚为什么你该呆在这。“

“我不知道你在说——“

“能给出致命一击的人，“佐井像闲聊似的说：“应该确保自己最后上场，不是吗?”

樱微张着嘴，看着佐井从她的位置奔向鸣人和佐助，他到的正是时候，佐井滑向鸣人身后，一只手向佐助腹部袭去，另一只手拿着自己的短刀，只是被鸣人拦住了。

三个人都僵在那里，评估自己的情况。佐助是第一个动手的人，他的手快到模糊不清，电流噼啪作响地撕开空气，他控制得很好，比春野樱平时听到的要小声许多，不过这也显示出他缺乏经验（樱看过卡卡西以各种不可置信的方式使用千鸟，）但他颇有掌控力。

在他击上鸣人时光芒大涨，接着他打向佐井，他们都被弹飞了几步，重重落地后蜷起身防卫。

佐助的草雉剑在拔除时发出嘶嘶的声响，他看了看鸣人，又看了看佐井，接着他向佐井奔去。

樱瞬身出现在佐井身前，拿起男孩掉在地上的短刀，这把刀比她习惯的要短一些，她低头检视时才发现。不过这没关系，她提刀与佐助双刃相接。

“我讨厌从我的刀上把血迹抹掉，”男孩冷漠地说：“但如果你认为站在我面前可以阻止我的话，那你就搞错了。”

“你对我说的最后一句话是“多谢”，”樱冷淡地低声说，检查了一下鸣人和佐井的情况：“那些感激都去哪了？”

佐助厌烦地看着她：“那你知道现在该怎么对付我吗？”

 **这一刻他的血看起来更漂亮了** ，那个声音哄诱着。

“佐助，放开她！”鸣人大叫道，“樱，我还没法起身。你得——你必须——”他要说的话被自己痛苦的咳嗽打断。

樱听见佐井回复意识后在地面上移动的声音，与此同时，她仔细地看着佐助，短刀欺骗性地松松的握着。

“ **那就继续吧** ，”那个声音在她脑海里说到。

当佐助说他毫不在意的时候——对她说的时候——他是真的这么想的。他的四肢突然动作起来，草雉剑砍下致命的一击。

她听见佐井急促的吸气，尽管他之前对她说了那些话，但他现在听上去还是很害怕——接着樱的注意力全部集中在佐助身上。

她立刻离开之前的不利位置，移重心，把脚站实，短刀毫不眨眼地抬起。佐助的刀刃以惊人的力道从上方袭来，她提刀挡去发出震耳欲聋的声响，但手臂丝毫不动。佐助的表情还是一样冷淡，但樱能看清楚他有些许震惊，他眼睛的动作表露出烦躁与惊讶。

樱往后倾身，将自己的刀瞬间插到佐助的刀背，让他不得不滑开。男孩紧抿着唇调整站姿来避免自己摔倒。樱以脚为支点旋身，本想向他踢去，但大和在她背后呼唤，向他们的方向跑来。

她看向佐井，立刻做了决定。樱抽回身抓起男孩瞬身跑向鸣人，现在大和接替了她的位置。她一边看着他们打斗，一边治愈着队友们身上的伤口。当大和使出木遁时她惊讶地张大眼睛。她还从没见过这样的木遁，不幸的是，大和的权宜之计没能困住佐助多久。男孩撕开木笼顶端，跳到他刚刚所在的地方。

佐助的剑穿刺大和的胸膛后他捂着胸口表情痛苦地蹒跚退了几步。

“你们没人是我的对手，”佐助冷冰冰地说，他看向樱，表情僵硬：“下次你就不会这么幸运了。“

但樱懒得关注他,“你还能站起来吗?”她帮着佐井起身。

“可以，”他吸了口气，脸比平时更白：“他的一击太快了，我还很虚弱，我不知道还能不能打。”

樱仔细地看着他，咬着牙给他一个傲慢的微笑，就像她在暗部面具下会给蜗牛或者熊的那样：“站在那儿的那个？”她轻声说，“我能解决掉他。”

佐井突然站直了，瞳孔放大后又眯起眼睛：“那他身边那个呢？”

樱跟着他的视线看去，不知从哪出来的大蛇丸正站在佐助身边。

“操，”她大声咒骂。大和被捅了一刀还躺在地上，佐井和鸣人伤口处理了但还很虚弱。所以只有她能解决佐助和大蛇丸，还得给大和治伤，要不然会更严重的。

但出乎意料的大和又站了起来，脸色如常。

“我很抱歉，本来在你们面前我不想对你们的前队友做得太绝。但现在我只能严肃对待了。”

樱松了松皱起的眉头，有些惊讶。但接着她想起——有着大和这样背景的人在这个年纪退役着实太早。

佐助淡漠地看着他们，他手快速接着印，接着全身包裹白色的查克拉。

“严肃对待？”鸣人声音有些颤抖，他看向佐助，嘴角下撇。

“我不能让叛忍像大蛇丸一样逃走。”大和冷静地解释，他看向他们，眉头皱起：“别担心，鸣人。如果大蛇丸在这的话，那就证明后援也来了。”

樱抬起眉头，后援？——是之前就在追踪大蛇丸的人吗，她把这些信息整合到一起。她本来以为大蛇丸是从基地里出现的，但显然并非如此，如果大蛇丸意识到自己被追踪了，那么他只能回到这儿。

“什么后援？”佐井冷静地问，鸣人也一样好奇地点头。但那个声音突然在她的脑海响起。

**别被其他东西遮住眼睛，这很明显。注意看。**

樱僵在原地，转头看向左侧。“不，”她嘶声说，脸涨得通红。

 **他来了** ，那个声音呢喃。

不幸的是，这是真的。现在樱看到了，就像看见一阵海啸一样。

男人的杀意充斥整个空间，他突然出现在坑洞中央——扬起的沙土包裹着他——几乎是天降救兵。

不管怎样，卡卡西就站在那儿，和从前一样傲慢，并且让她感觉挫败。他苍白的带着伤疤的手臂在阳光下闪闪发光——那是因为他穿着暗部制服。他的脸只被黑色面罩遮住一半。

樱带着怒容，“暂时”简直是鬼扯，她的缓刑期去哪了？她本来以为自己至少会有几天，甚至几周都不用再见到他——

“你一直在追捕我，拷贝忍者，”大蛇丸声音阴柔，就像她从前听到的那样。

卡卡西眼睛里有野蛮的笑意：“而你一直在逃跑。”

“你还好吗?”佐井指了指她在颤抖的肩膀。

樱冷笑了一声：“不好，我现在真想捅点什么人了，早知道就抓住刚刚的机会，现在不大可能了。”

“因为他不会留下幸存者吗？”男孩猜测到。

“这么说也行。”

佐助突然冲上前，樱几乎嗤笑起来。卡卡西的注意力转向他这个之前的学生，抬起眉毛就像看见有只猫想要挠他似的。

她最没想到的人——大蛇丸，阻止了佐助的动作。樱快速眨眼，怀疑这是不是她臆想的，但是她再次看去时，大蛇丸站在那里，琥珀色的眼睛微微发光：“你可能不太清楚，你的前队长现在有个称号叫晓的猎人。没有晓，你的复仇就会更轻松一些。”

“我才不要他的帮助，”佐助语气单调地说。

“当然不，”大蛇丸低下头，眼神却责备地抬起：“但我们让拷贝忍者做他自己的工作，这对我们都会很方便。”

佐助无声地注视他好一会儿：“这理由真可悲。”他没说出口的是，“你在逃跑。”但所有人都听清楚了他的控诉。大蛇丸似乎并不惊讶，他面向前方，看着卡卡西。紧接着他动了动手指，他和他的门徒的身体都被一阵火焰包围，很快消失了。

“佐助！”鸣人怒吼，向前跑去，卡卡西冷漠地抓住他的后颈把他固定在原地。男人看起来对于自己的任务对象在眼前消失这件事还有点在意。

“卡卡西前辈，”大和柔声说，鞠了一躬。樱对他这样庄重的态度感到吃惊。

“天藏，”卡卡西打招呼，视线高傲地扫过他们三个，最后停在了佐井身上。

紧接着卡卡西耸立在佐井面前，肩膀离樱只有几寸，因为樱也站在佐井身边。

“有些人看起来很内疚啊，”他这样轻柔地说，写轮眼发着光：“不是吗？”


	16. Pro Patria Mori 为国捐躯

Pro Patria Mori 为国捐躯

（拉丁语，我找到了一首诗，原文是： _The Old Lie:Dulce et Decorum est pro patria mori.为祖国捐躯的甜美与光荣，不过是古老的谎言。_ ）

樱不是故意睡着的。

黄昏的落日下，纲手做出了对佐井的裁决。虽然樱很想知道佐井怎么样了，鸣人还扛得住吗，以及该死的卡卡西到底在想什么，但是她的身体真的撑不住了。

她失眠好几年了，总是长时间的在床上翻来覆去就是没法睡着。当她真的睡着的时候，再次睁开眼总是还在皓月当空。这也是为什么这次她醒来感觉一阵古怪，因为风吹过她的面颊(但她没有开窗啊？)，樱立刻跳下床走到床边，有点担心自己打开窗帘后到底会发现什么——

有个什么东西站在她的窗沿，几乎和黑夜融为一体，如果不是因为它的眼睛——一只黑色，一只红色——樱大概都没法看出来。

“不要吧，”樱声音沙哑地开口，但太迟了，在她意识到之前，已经身处于止水这个梦一般的幻境之中了。

有那么几秒，樱只是愤怒地盯着它，从刚睡醒的恍惚中回过神来。

“你，”她走向乌鸦，声音低沉危险：“我都已经忍受你这一套好几年了。我完成了你要求的每件事，只是因为我觉得这些有时候对我有帮助，也因为你压根就没给我选择的机会。那时候我接受了，但现在我变强了——你让我变强的——所以现在就该听我的，当我说了我没空的时候——”

“还有几个小时才会天亮，”乌鸦冷静地打断她，“我可以让真实世界里的一分钟当幻境的几个月。不管你怎么想，我没有想要你恨我的意思。”

樱真是无话可说，最后她问道：“好吧，那你来干嘛？”

乌鸦转过头，那只红色的眼睛对着她几乎是在控诉：“时间到了。”

樱过了好一会儿才明白它是什么意思，她看向那只写轮眼，双眼大睁，就像看着一场对决的无辜路人。

“为什么要在现在？”

“因为你准备好了。”

樱表情扭曲：“是吗？”她反问：“或者只是你觉得我该准备好了？”

止水平静地看着她。

“我不知道为什么你以为我还可以相信你。”她嘀咕着。

“哈，又一次提醒了我人类是多么不知感恩的种族。”乌鸦回答：“你现在会的所有东西都是我教给你的，在那些人让你在土里打滚的时候我教会了你怎么生存，你能够杀死任何想要伤害你的人，那都是因为我。”

“所以呢？”樱嗤笑道：“别把你形容成什么无私奉献者，你总是在对我提要求。因为你我流了多少血，我甚至都不知道原因。还有，你逼我进暗部，和那些人一起——”

幻视，嗅觉失常，伪装，谎言，秘密：这些事将春野樱和纱织守完全区别开，不会有人知道她们是同一个人。如果她的后半生（假设她还真的有的话）把钱全花在心理治疗上，樱都不会感到惊讶。

“别这么天真，”止水嘲笑她，“这个世界上没什么是免费的。你的损失都是训练中该付出的。当然，这些训练不也颇有成果吗。”

“什么成果？”樱怒吼着，沮丧的要命，“这么多人，为什么是我？”

乌鸦换了个姿势——在其他情况下，樱可能会觉得这代表着犹豫和不适。但现在她只能看见一层又一层的谎言，止水只是很巧妙地给她揭露其中的一个部分。

“我需要有人用我的写轮眼来抵抗另一对写轮眼。你的查克拉控制力很好，而且很易塑造。当然，我意识到可能我看错了一些事，但已经这样了。”

樱茫然地眨眼：“你想要我去对抗鼬？“

乌鸦沉默了好一会儿，樱察觉到它在审视自己。

“不是鼬，“他毫无感情地说，“是佐助。”

好吧——这确实和她想象的不太一样。不过考虑到止水对鼬奇怪的保护欲以及佐助报仇的计划……

“鼬就不能自己解决佐助吗？”她怀疑地问。

“鼬才不想解决佐助，”止水打断她，“至少他不会在和佐助的战斗里幸存。”

樱眯起眼睛：“不知道你是怎么想的，但是鼬是晓的成员，我不认为他解决佐助会遇上任何困难——”

“你想惹怒我吗，樱？”止水轻柔地问道。

樱僵硬地看着它：“实话实说，我不介意。”

“所以你选择今天？”

樱才不相信她要一只写轮眼才能打败佐助，还有什么事止水没有告诉她。

她打量着乌鸦，柔声说：“好吧，那就开始吧。”

她不知道接下来到底会发丝什么。然后仪式开始了，他们升起小小的火堆，拿来一大盆血，乌鸦念着咒语，她的胸膛下方放着一个符咒。一开始什么都没发生，樱都开始怀疑这是个精心准备的恶作剧，就像乌鸦终于长出了些诡异的幽默感了一样。

不过立刻钻心的疼痛几乎把她的大脑撕裂，疼痛从她的左眼起源，樱蹒跚后退。

_“如果战争能停止的话，我愿意做那个让这一切停下的人。”_

_“我也是。”_

_庄重的誓言在这片黄绿交接的树林里立下。_

樱痛得跪了下去，眼睛紧闭，紧接着，不属于她的回忆把她淹没了。

_他们是表亲，但直到现在止水才第一次和鼬说过话。他这才意识到，自己一直想找到的同盟正是自己的同族。好吧，这也不奇怪他找了这么久，因为他的表亲实在是太多太多了。_

_最开始他们互相都不太理解对方，至少不像现在一样了解。也许这是因为鼬有些……太古怪了。他是天才，但却死气沉沉的。_

_“忍者的使命究竟是什么？”鼬一次又一次地问他，“村子的使命又是什么？”_

_这是他们第一次单独谈话的话题。鼬不是那种啰嗦的人——他这么反复问的原因，止水猜测，是因为鼬花了很多时间思考这些问题。如果他如此阴郁的话，止水就能轻易猜出，他的表亲思索的结果并不愉快。_

_止水不是这样会持续自责的人，并且他擅长于以意味不明的笑容掩盖自己的冷酷。不过，宇智波家族的人开始将他们一同提起，这件事让他有些困惑。_

_因为不管表面上他们如何相似，但毫无置疑，他们的内里截然不同。_

_止水意识到有时候自己的果断也算一种冲动，他总是很快下决定，不容更改。但鼬，尤其在他成长之后，变得更加沉静阴郁，总是不停地在反思和评估。_

_他们之间还有很多不同，鼬对家人的爱比山海还高远。止水几乎无法理解，这种困惑里不带一丝反感。_

_自从知道政变计划之后，止水就抛弃了他的族人。利落干脆，几乎不被察觉。但鼬，他对家人深远的爱意——即使知道政变的计划，并且尝试阻止——丝毫没有改变，这将会是他永久的弱点。_

_一切并不是突然发生的，而是缓慢地，就像水龙头里滴出的水一样。_

_(直到地表开始倾倒深陷。)_

_他们经常呆在一起聊天。他突然醒悟到鼬注视着他的方式，倾听他的细致，以及请求他的指引，就像止水是——_

_止水没有家人，现在，鼬是他的家人。_

_盲人都能看出他关照鼬的方式和鼬关照佐助的方式如出一辙。但止水并不因此讨厌佐助。_

_如果有必要的话，鼬可以为他的弟弟对抗整个世界，止水大概也会为了鼬这么做，只是因为除了鼬，他再也没有其它牵挂了_ 。

樱痛苦的呻吟着，眼睛转动，血从闭上的眼睛里流了出来。

_年轮流转，止水变得更加智慧而冷硬。_

_他好像在隔离着自己，而鼬——虽然有些困惑——但还是默许了。止水没法不憎恨自己，因为是他允许自己投入这么多关心，所以他现在才会感到如此失落。_

_止水不再于鼬分享自我，而是告诉他：“别担心，我没事。”尽管他知道事实并非如此。_

“止水，”樱咬牙对乌鸦说，“这是什么……”她没法再说更多的词。

_“有什么事不对劲，所以我回来了。”_

_“我很高兴。”_

_现在他们一样高了，止水为此失语了一秒，随后他开始解释，关于团藏的计划，氏族不可逃避的命运，以及宇智波的未来。他知道鼬被自己的话无声地击垮了，但现在还有更重要的事。_

_“他们想要我的左眼，“夜幕马上要拉开，橘红和深蓝交织的天空美得他心痛：“我要你……拿走它。”_

_“止水。”这是第一次止水在鼬脸上看到类似愤怒的神情，他真希望自己能多看几眼。_

_（在他们树下起誓之后，谁又能想到会以这种方式——止水以自己的性命免除族群遭受屠杀——而结束呢？）_

_“你是我唯一能信任的人了。保护好村子，和宇智波的姓氏。”_

_“我会的，但是你要去哪里——”_

_“这不是我唯一要给你的东西。”_

_风从树林里穿过，悬崖边的风吹过他的脚跟，他移除自己的眼睛时神情满是痛苦。_

_他没说出口的是：“你必须要走上这条漫长又黑暗的道路，路上满是痛苦与折磨。你必须承受，因为我没法继续了。”_

_但止水只是微笑着：“别担心，鼬。”他这样说：“一切都会好起来的。”_

_然后他跳入悬崖。_

樱的眼立刻睁开，世界在她眼前分裂，从一支眼她只能看到布满灰尘的窗户，另一只眼里，她又以不可思议的洞察力观察着世界，就像从前她都是瞎子，而现在，这只眼睛可以看透事物真正的颜色与更为细致的纹理。

她的脸上满是水渍，樱抬手擦去。是血，当她向前看去时，乌鸦的左眼已经变成了一个空洞。

“那是……真的吗？”她语调平淡地问：“还是说又是你拿来骗我的手段？”

“他真的死了吗？”她轻柔的问，为自己胸膛的疼痛感疑惑。这些感情……并不是她自己的。

“是的，”止水生硬地回答。

“那么鼬，”樱深呼一口气，手在身侧捏成拳。

“是的，”乌鸦这么重复。

每次说起鼬的名字总会唤起以一种奇怪的感觉，那种感觉之前还不存在的——那是别人的感情，但却掌控着她的情绪。

樱愤怒地揉着自己的眼睛：“这只眼会一直这样吗？”她问道，“这太痛了——”

“这就受不了了？”止水嘲弄，不是止水——是乌鸦，樱纠正自己，它和止水一点也不像。不过——

“你也受这只眼睛影响了，”她突然意识到，“那你知道——？”

“知道接受这只眼睛后会留下这样的印记吗？知道原来的那个止水，他的观点，感受以及动机都会存留在这只无主的眼睛里？”那只乌鸦看着她，“我不知道。”

“而你也影响了我。”樱冷笑道，不过那笑容又很快消失了。

团藏。佐井，现在是止水——那么团藏的力量必须被推翻。

“还有些事说不通，”她低喃，“像鼬那样的人……怎么会杀死自己的全族呢？”

“他别无选择。”

乌鸦的语气诡异得出奇，而它的面容一样神秘地不可看出情绪。

“够了，”止水厉声说：“不管我们在这还有多久可以浪费，要做的事都还有很多。在你使用万花筒写轮眼之前，你还有很多基础要掌握。”

当樱再次回到现实世界时，她都觉得现实的时间也许比幻境的几个月还过得更久。

不过当她左眼看到的世界还和往常一样平凡时，樱还是松了口气。她只要结几个印——现在仪式做到这地步就行了——就能在想要的时候使用止水的眼睛，樱尽可能把这种可能降到最低。

木叶的大街空无一人，只有商铺关门的声音和几声鸟鸣存在。她感到纲手办公室时正好碰见了鸣人。两人看见彼此都愣住了。

太阳从地平线落下，他们会意的苦笑了一下，然后走进了门。两个暗部守在被铐着的佐井身边，这景象对鸣人来说没法接受。

“你看，纲手婆婆，”鸣人怒吼：“我知道你是火影，但在我看来——”

樱提高声音盖过他的话：“佐井是被强迫的，并且他被下了封印不准说出任何相关内容——”

“所以他只是被停职了。”纲手不耐烦地打断他们，无奈地揉着自己的鼻梁。

佐井挺直背，看着像只新生的雏鸟：好奇又有些迷糊。

“拜托，婆婆！”鸣人抱怨道，但脸色已经恢复如常了。

“这是佐井而已，他已经通过审问了唉。”

“这个佐井在为一个我以为早就消失的组织效力。所以他必须保持低调，直到我看到他不会发火到偏头痛那天为止，明白吗？”

她琥珀色的眼睛盯着鸣人和樱：“还有，你们两个，看着点他，这是命令。”

樱看着火影办公室的钟，不耐地拿脚打着拍子：“当然，但如果佐井真的是个威胁的话，我们的带队上忍怎么不在这？”

纲手朝她冷冰冰微笑：“如果他真的对村子产生威胁的话，他就会被你们的队长割喉抛尸到某个臭水沟里。不管佐井想要什么，他的上级总会尝试和他接触的。”

“啊，”鸣人终于眉目舒展：“好吧，那再见啦！”他很显然想在纲手改变想法之前离开。

“别太早来见我，臭小子，”纲手呢喃着，她拿起自己的酒杯喝了一口。

“真不错，”佐井在暗部的人给他取下手铐时这么说。樱有些压不住笑声，然后发现她的师父正以冷冰冰的眼神看着她。

“滚出去，”火影厉声说，“给我留点清净吧，出去！”

在有什么东西朝他们飞过来之前，他们赶忙离开了火影大楼。他们走出一段距离后放慢脚步，樱看着鸣人，然后想起男孩公寓里几乎算有毒的空气。

“你得住我家了，”樱叹口气宣布。

佐井平和地点头，但鸣人却惊讶地瞪大眼睛：“你们要开睡衣派对，”他手夸张地挥舞着：“还不叫上我？！”

“你也可以来，”佐井慷慨的提议，樱无声地动了动嘴，对佐井的社交技巧感到有些震撼，他把樱的公寓说得像他自己的似的。

“那我们去一乐家买外带吧！”

樱的胃对此发出赞成的声音。尽管这么迟了，他们前面的队伍不算很长。二十分钟后他们就肩并着肩提着拉面走向樱的公寓。

女孩的公寓并不大，但茶几的蒲团旁还有一些空间，她打算放两张行军床。于是樱拿出家里多的枕头，鸣人和佐井已经开始吃了起来。

“你知道吗，”鸣人大声说：“你家看起来和我想象中不太一样。”

“是吗？”佐井回复，“你觉得该是怎么样的？”

“应该更粉一点。”鸣人评价道。

但佐井插嘴的时候樱就已经开始翻白眼了。“就我观察的来说，樱穿红色的概率比穿粉色更多，”黑发男孩说着，头还一点一点的：“就比如说那个。”

樱转向佐井所指的方向时已经太迟了，深红色的蕾丝半透明胸罩——很明显比樱的罩杯更大——挂在她的梳妆台边缘。

樱后知后觉地马上把它藏起来。

“谁在你这过夜了？”金发男孩面色有点泛红，虽然佐井没有意识到尺码的不同，但是鸣人很明显意识到了，这大概也是唯一一次他关注这么多细节。

樱感觉自己的脸颊烧了起来：“嗯……差不多吧。”

佐井缓慢地抬头看向她，然后看向鸣人，表情很谨慎：“我认为这是更为亲密的关系的委婉说法——”

“我明白，佐井。”鸣人的语调有些太高了，他故意看着自己的拉面：“不用解释了！”

对话陷入一阵尴尬的沉默，樱安静地把被褥铺在地上，放上枕头。

“所以，你喜欢女孩?”鸣人再次开口时特意清了清嗓子，尝试让自己看起来很随意，只是他的手肘不小心从光滑的茶几边缘滑落。

“是的，”樱丢下枕头，发出砰的一声响。

“哦，”他的脸有些疑惑，“等等，但你当初那么痴迷——”

“我可没说我只喜欢女孩，白痴。”她高声说，用力拿来自己的拉面，坐在茶几旁吃了起来。

“哦，”鸣人看起来像在反思。

“我从没喜欢过什么人，”佐井拘谨地说：“直到遇到了鹿丸，我才找到了。”

鸣人脸上的平静又被打破了：“你和鹿丸？什么时候开始的？”

“在井野和日向确定关系那段时间吧。”

“什么？！雏田在和井野约会——！”

“当然不是，是另一个和我们差不多大的日向。”

鸣人颇为欣慰的长呼一声，用手给自己扇着风，就像爬上楼梯的老太太一样。“你可不能这样吓我，佐井。雏田确实比我想象中更大胆，但是我觉得我没法接受——”

“你说！得！太！多！了！”樱怒吼。

“额，对。”

不知怎么的，接下来他们吃饭途中没有再爆出任何猛料。

不过他们谈起了更多无聊又愚蠢的话题，冰箱里还有些没过期的冰淇淋，樱全都拿出来一起享用。不过一会儿，鸣人就大声地打着哈欠，然后他们都开始准备入睡了。

“谢谢你们两个，为了……”佐井顿了一会儿似乎无话可说。

“谢谢你们愿意站在我这边。”他最后这样说。

樱刚刚从浴室走出来，换了一套睡意，愣在那：“你没必要谢谢我们。”

“是啊，”鸣人重复着，声音有些低：“不用，或者是等到我们真的补偿给你那天再谢吧。”

樱从浴室里走出来：“确实。“

佐井黑色的眼睛庄严地看着她：“你们会杀了他吗？“

“额，那个，”鸣人古怪地说：“大概那是——”

樱扫过佐井：“我确实这么想过，”她平静地说。

“额，樱？”

“你来告诉我，佐井，”她安静地开口：“像他那样的人除了死，还会停手吗？”

男孩缓缓摇头。

樱冷笑着抬起头。这并不意味着她——她本人(不是那个声音)——喜欢暴力，只是一些特定的人会更容易激起她的这种感觉。

“你不能，”鸣人站起来，“像这样计划谋杀任何人，这是底线，那本该是暗部做的事，不是我们。”

“但迄今为止，暗部一事无成。”佐井十分公正地回复。

“纲手现在才知道真相，”男孩反驳，“所以他们会动手的。”

这也许是真的，但如果为此特别立项的话，大概也是樱的小队会被派到这个任务——这样的话，也可以说杀死团藏变成了樱的任务了。

佐井似乎察觉到樱说的话非常认真，即便他已经躺在垫子上，男孩的眼睛还是严肃地看着她。在加入七班后佐井的察言观色能力有了质的飞跃，尤其是对于她和鸣人的神色观察。樱每次被他这么观察时都会感到不适的同时又有些欣慰男孩的变化。

“不过现在说这些也没什么用，”樱圆滑地结束这个话题，她走向房间的另一头去拿发带

鸣人这时候看起来并不想结束这个话题，但佐井打了个哈欠，这让他也没那么紧绷了。于是鸣人叹了口气，摇头躺在了垫子上。

樱也准备回床上睡觉，不过却被窗户上抓挠的响动吸引了注意。

然后她看见了不耐烦地站在窗前的止水。

樱屏息，有些不可置信地打开窗户。又来？她看着止水即将拿出来的东西，脸上表情痛苦又悲壮。

止水深不可测地看了她一眼，然后给了她一个卷轴。她喉咙紧缩。

红色。红色的卷轴意味着——

她一股脑地打开阅读卷轴的内容，手指颤得不像话。

“樱，”鸣人疲惫地嘟囔：“怎么了？”

“医院的消息，医忍短缺，要我去补上。”她的音高平常得不像话，语气也十分自然。

“不回来了吗？”佐井问道。

“是的。”樱低声说。

“有人想睡床的话随意。”她补充。

然后樱背过身拿起自己的暗部面具，离开了公寓。

“不要，”熊呆滞地说，“操，别这样。”

他们不可置信地注视着浣熊的尸体，男人被包裹在丧服里，周围还有无用的装饰。

“我们那天才见过他。”蜗牛低喃，眼睛有着水光。

“是啊，”鬣狗的语气冰冷又正式，但只要看过她的脸就能发现女人也痛苦得不行。

大家都喜欢浣熊，他是很不错的人，即使那时候樱这么想脱离这个小队，她当时也很喜欢浣熊。

“侦察任务，”樱哽咽道，“操他妈的侦察任务。”

其余的队友都僵在那里，似乎对她的插话有些生气，樱的拳头下意识的收紧。她理解，她来这个小队的时间太短，没资格和他们一起分享悲伤。

但出乎意料地，熊认真地附和：“是啊，操他妈的侦察任务。”

樱退了一步盯着他，回过神后，她只能紧绷身体点头示意。

“他也许只是失误了一下。”鬣狗评论。

“闭嘴吧，”熊低吼着，他肩膀开始打颤：“他干嘛要来这个小队，要是他……”

全部人都僵直在原地。

在总部外哀悼因任务去世的队友是习俗的一环——至少在暗部这样高保密性的组织是这样。樱觉得这样空洞的哀悼屁用都没有。因为在这些纪念碑上甚至都没有关于他们的任何标志，至少没有他们作为暗部队员所作出的贡献。

即便死后，他们的爱人和亲人也会成为复仇的目标，所以留下身份信息是十分危险的。

而浣熊——如此沉着可爱的浣熊——留下了一个两岁的女儿，他是女儿的唯一监护人。

“混账，”鬣狗揉着眼低骂到。

蜗牛畏缩了一下，她握住女人的臂膀：“你不该——”

“不，我在胡说而已，”黑发的女人质问道：“他怎么能这么不负责任？他的孩子该怎么办？”

“他肯定有自己的理由。”蜗牛安慰。

“去他妈的理由。”

樱轻微地前后摆动着，注视着周围的一切。在场的所有人都为这种每个人散发出来的悲哀氛围感到压抑，她发现还有很多和她一样不安地晃动的人，大概都是被这种不适所包裹。

“我要一个人静静，“熊低喃。

“我得赶快离开这，“鬣狗嘶声说。蜗牛颤抖地点头，樱没法反驳。他们二人僵硬地点头告别，随即立马消失。

“乌鸦，”蜗牛安静地说，她一直在看着浣熊毫无呼吸起伏的尸体。

“我不确定你之前在其他暗部小队里有没有体会过，和队友这样要好，以至于他们的死亡……会让你悲痛。我想告诉你的是，我们能熬过这样的事，是因为我们有自己的解压途径。对你有效的方式可能不适用于其他人，不过……要是——要是你需要——”

“多谢，”樱打断她，胸膛因蜗牛尝试帮忙的念头一阵发痛。她真的很感激蜗牛。“我会处理好的。”不过这句话的真实性她也无法保证。

“一瓶酒。”

她现在坐在一间名声不佳的小旅馆里，那些自尊自爱的人只有白天才会从这边路过，与它不佳的名声相符的，这家旅馆有很大的酒吧以及臭名昭著的熟客。

“你在这付钱还是算在房费里？”吧台侍者问。

樱忽略周围人看她的眼神，因为她还穿着出门时的睡衣睡裤，没带面具，但这张脸是纱织守的脸。这个样子看起来肯定很怪异，尤其在这件挤满底层平民的酒吧里：这里全是混混、黑社会放高利贷的这类人。不过樱丝毫不在意，这间屋子里还没有值得她要换件衣服的人。

“像你这样漂亮的女孩——”

“不用了，”樱咬牙回复，抓起酒保拿来的酒，打开瓶盖猛灌了一口，像喝水一样喝着让她食道灼烧的酒液。

“女士，喝慢点啊。”一个比她还小的，眉头有一道疤的男孩提醒她。

年长的女人站在他身边，笑容淡淡的。

“你是他的妈妈？”樱冷笑到，用酒瓶指着男孩。

女人笑容变大了一些：“如果我是呢？”

她向前靠去，酒精让她的血管都要烧起来，然后她与女人四目相接。

“那可就太糟了。”她低声说。

一只手从身后抓住了樱的肩膀。

樱恼怒地甩开，眼睛眯成一条缝：“别碰我。”

一个高大的男人从右边撞来，樱又撞了回去，看他像看着一只扑火的飞蛾。

“看看你啊，”她咯咯笑着说：“你看起来就像那种好人在夜晚害怕遇见的流氓——”她的笑容消失了，换成了低吼：“想打一架吗？”

“嘿，”酒保厉声打断她，手掌在她面前挥舞：“我这不允许打架，回你的房间去吧。”

樱转过身，鼻翼微扇：“你说什么？”

“我说回你他妈的房间去，”男人重复这话的语气像在和小孩说话：“我才不要把警卫队招来，只是因为一个愚蠢的小姑娘不自量力地挑衅然后被打死。”

樱爆发出一阵尖锐狂野的笑声，“好吧，但我要把这个——还有这个带走。”

她一把抓过自己的酒瓶，还有她惹怒的那个男人的酒，一路走向楼梯，丝毫不在意身后的喊叫声。楼梯有些曲折，容易迷路，不过春野樱五分钟就到了自己的楼层，她把这看作胜利。

她眼神阴郁，将钥匙插进锁孔里，转动门锁发出几声噪音，不过到底还是打开了，樱闯了进去。

但已经有人在她的房间里。

樱感觉酒精在她的身体里燃烧，立刻转向房间里的另一个人，浴缸前没有门，只有块老旧的浴帘，而苍白的银发男人坐在浴缸的血水中。

春野樱瞬间脸色惨白。

男人缓慢地，毫无表情地转过身来。樱看到的脸上也全是血——就像他还穿在身上的制服一样，那些衣料将他身周的水染成了红褐色。

“你去哪了？”樱冷冰冰地问道。她感觉自己的双唇也毫无血色，甚至于麻木—— _你又为什么在这？_

男人盯着她，却没在看她，就像樱刚刚什么也没说似的。

愤怒将她的血液点燃，樱上前一步，两手砰的一下拍到浴缸两侧。

“你他妈刚刚去哪了！我们在那儿的时候——”

“他们都死了。”他眼神变得锋利，声音沙哑得几乎听不清。这是樱今夜第二次摇晃身体，但比上一次更剧烈。

“什么？”

她看向浴缸里的水。这是杀死浣熊那些人的血吗？不是其他人的血。樱呆呆地跪了下去，翻腕捧起那些血水。

樱没法控制自己，她没法阻止自己说出那些几乎算恳求的话——这让她痛恨自己。

“这么做——这么做之后，你有什么感受？”有帮助吗?她需要知道。

 **感觉很好吗？** 那个声音想要知道。

他优雅地扭过身，看着樱，眼神残忍得可怕。

“别挑战我，忍者。”卡卡西怒吼，每个字都锐利得像把刀。

樱伸手握进他潮湿的发丝。忍者？如果她现在还残留幽默感的话，也许会因此笑出声来。

“别想骗我，混账，”她嘶声说，眼睛盯着他：“告诉我真话。”

樱的额头与他相抵，动作充满了绝望与愤恨，她需要卡卡西告诉她。

“是你来找我的，”她恼怒地控诉到。

男人的写轮眼快速转动，然后……然后——

“就像窒息了一样。”

然后卡卡西喘息着剧烈颤抖起来：全身都在发颤，樱能做的只是看着他。他的手捧起一抔水，绝望地搓洗着自己的脸，他一言不发，令人不安的沉默着。

樱花了很久才意识到自己究竟看到了什么，面前的人是一只受伤的，自我厌恶的兽。至少，他看起来很在乎。一只兽类，这就是樱所看到的——攻击时致命又随性，但却又会为了自己的暴力而畏缩着蜷曲。

他的呼吸急促不稳，不知道是想扯断自己的手还是洗干净它，但很显然两者都失败了。他的每寸皮肤都能洗出血迹，男人太过用力的动作让他全身几乎都变成了暗红色，直至樱实在看不下去，阻止了他。

男人厉声怒吼着，樱用力握住他紧缩的肱二头肌。

“你是谁，”拷贝忍者低吼着，终于放弃了。他的眼睛在与樱对视时又和从前一样尖锐且富有掠夺性。“你到底是谁？”

樱蜷起手掌，开始帮他清理身上的血迹。

“我不知道，”她恼怒又困惑地回答，手抚摸过男人的皮肤和他自残留下的伤口，樱安静地为他疗伤。

男人抓过她的手腕，举起放在自己的鼻子下面：“你的味道，”他正常的那只眼闪着金属光泽，语气阴沉得可怕：“为什么你连味道都要伪装？”

樱的脉搏停止了一瞬。

“你觉得呢？像你这样的追踪者在找我，”她咬牙说：“我当然要让你杀我的路上多点困难。”

“我会有必须杀你的那天吗？”他长长的眼睫毛往下滴着水。

“你可不止一次威胁过我了。”

“但你从没相信过。”

“而你太会假装了，”她低喃这：“完美的忍者，完美的武器，充满嗜血欲又冷酷无情。这些都是你假装出来的——我们都信了，但根本不会有这样的人。”

都只是他完美伪装出来的面具。

樱在他回应之前就抽身离开，在他再度向她说谎之前，即便不会回话，男人只需要伪装一个高傲的，毫不在意的表情，一声冷笑，那都算谎言。

她没法再招架这些了。樱结印把自己烘干，拉过羽绒被蒙上自己的眼睛。

房间里寂静无声，樱都可以确定卡卡西已经离开了，也许是从窗户走的，虽然樱也没听到打开窗户的声音，不过这也很符合他的习惯。女孩懒得睁开眼验证自己的想法。

过了漫长的一瞬，床边突然扬起一阵风——就像，有人站在那儿一样。樱为此僵住，不知该如何反应。但男人以不可思议的速度动身，一只手放在了她的背上，动作太短了，几乎像幻觉，但那只手又如此诡异地控制着力道，就像能立刻把她从床中央拖到边上一样。

然后，另一个人的身躯——坚硬又紧实的——在她身旁躺下。

（他身上散发的热度就像个暖炉。）

“你认真的吗？”她撑起身恼怒地问，但男人并不回话，只是看着她，眼睛低垂。樱抿唇看向他。

滚出去，她本来想这么说，然而开口却说出：“你认识他多久了？”

一片黑暗里，樱的脸色惨白。

男人的面容就像是石头雕刻出来的一样。

“一年了。”

樱躺会自己的位置，离卡卡西很远：“那很长吗？”

“比大多数人要长。”

樱弯起唇：“那我呢，我会有多长时间？”

他们之间的距离消失了，樱感觉卡卡西的身体紧紧贴着她，那么用力地压向她仿佛惩罚，就想让她被压迫得不能承受一样。

卡卡西的脸扭曲着，就像马上要说出什么刻薄的话。

如果是她的话，也许她也会这么做。直至她后知后觉地发现，卡卡西的手，它们环绕着自己胸膛的方式小心——又轻柔。

然后她意识到，卡卡西的拥抱……并非是她所想的那样，想要惩罚她。


	17. 藐视

樱是趴着醒来的，她的头深陷在枕头里，醒来这个过程很缓慢——她对此万分感激，因为这样非常难得。

通常她都是被吵醒的，这全是因为邻居家那位妈妈总是尖叫着叫她儿子起床“志木！你该死地又要迟到了！”而这次没有尖叫声，挺好的。

事实上，周围几乎什么声音也没有。只除了一阵轻柔的金属与金属间摩擦发出的声响，

她眯起眼，抬头四处环视。

男人站在房间的另一头，靠着奶油色的墙壁。他的手无情地动作着——和之前轻柔的动作全然不同——给自己穿好盔甲。樱坐了起来，毛躁的头发贴着她的后颈。

卡卡西抬头看了她一眼，手一刻不停地绑好自己的护腕。

她用气音恼怒地说：“看着我。”

卡卡西照做了，只是眼神遥远得可怕。

樱的手指抓紧床单。

卡卡西面无表情地戴好自己的护额，樱已经快要爆发了。她想要看见——她昨晚看见的那些。因为如果拷贝忍者也会崩溃的话——这就意味着不管是其他暗部还是她，没人可以对自己做过的事无动于衷。这意味着她的感受是正常的，她一直都有的那些感觉——

但看起来，这些好像都是她出于绝望所做的白日梦。

“别这样，”这是她唯一能说出口的话，声音嘶哑低沉。

拷贝忍者的眼神是阴暗的，一只鸟安静地降落在窗台，腿上没有绑任何信息。但卡卡西连看都不看一眼——

就闪身消失在窗外。

(这只鸟的到来本身就是消息。樱在一会儿把拳打进树干里时会意识到这点。)

她很快意识到，卡卡西决定假装她根本不存在。

樱总是锐利的注视着他，好几次都因眼神太过尖锐所以被人（熊，还有其他人）推了一下来提醒。不过她越发愤怒，因为一个任务接着另一个之后——她好像变成了卡卡西不认识的陌生人。而且，她讨厌监视任务，但上几次七班的任务都是这种，所以她的心情跌落谷底。因为这种任务总会给她的脑子空余，来想一些她压根不愿意思索的事。

这是有史以来第一次，樱这么喜欢暗部任务而不是自己的常规任务。

“你得换把新苦无，”鬣狗在樱磨刀时看着她的刀尖说。

樱不由得面部抽搐了一下：“额……这都是新的。”

“你把苦无弄上太多血了？“熊带着恶意的微笑指出。

然而更衣室的大门砰的打开，他们都被转移了注意。

但不是卡卡西，而是另一个有着一头血红色光泽头发的矮小紧实的男人。

樱为眼前这幅景象感到胃部有些痉挛，随即她很高兴的发现之后没有人再进来。

“这是拷贝忍者的小队，是吧？“这是那个在对决时痛揍她的男孩，他的声音里的傲慢因为青涩的声调可以谅解。男孩的眼睛扫视过他们，最后放在了樱身上：”啊，还有那个顶替了我位置的人。不过最终我还是来了，真希望我来得时机更好一些。“

他低头示意，但举动里毫无对他们失去一个队友的理解。

“操，怎么全是些小屁孩，“熊低吼道，随即对春野樱说：“不是在说你。”

樱耸耸肩表示没事，把磨好的直刀收回刀鞘，背在背上。

“熊，快闭嘴吧。”鬣狗冷静的说，她转向知更鸟：“你看过章程了吧？”

“是的，女士。”他慢吞吞地说：“不过，这个小队接的全是大任务，你们真该大度一点，让我们其他人也能挣点名声吧。”

只有蜗牛对此笑了笑。

“知更鸟，你负责谁啊？”

尽管戴着面罩，你也能看出知更鸟正在皱眉：“先是小寒兰，现在是敦贺大喜——”

“那是拷贝忍者的目标，”鬣狗简略地打断。

樱对听到的名字都很不熟悉，这也不是她的伏击目标的名字。

“当然了，”知更鸟回答地过分快，眼睛闪着光：“但你听过这些人的故事吗吗？如果你听过的话，那才能算真的剑术大师。”

门又被打开了，这次是卡卡西，他只推开了一点门缝。

“到时间了。”然后又利落地把门关上。

“真迷人。”知更鸟在樱旁边嘀咕。

樱转头看着他，思考自己第一次来暗部的时候，是不是其他人也这么看着自己。

“你对此一无所知，”她这样冷淡地点评。

这次任务他们的行程比往常快得多，也更沉默（原因有很多）。樱不太清楚究竟是谁传回这次埋伏计划的消息，但很肯定的是这人已经为此而死了。

皓月当空时他们埋藏在树里，敦贺大喜是音忍里暗部小队的医院，他的小队预定路线会在今夜经过这里。

他们等待着。

月光和微风的下，樱开始沉思。卡卡西在离她最远的树枝上，她可不认为这是巧合。樱的怒火越发高涨，直至她开始思考，自己究竟为什么生气。

她为什么这么在乎？她早就知道这只是卡卡西的伪装了，尽管这种伪装一开始让她怀疑自己，但她早就认清了关于卡卡西的真面目。但这种察觉对所发生过的事没有一点意义，卡卡西之前的崩溃只是判断失误，微不足道的——

 **看着我** 。在樱高潮时，他曾在她耳边如此嘶哑发怒的要求着，就像现在一样站在她身后。樱嘶声抵御着大脑模拟出来的幻觉，男人的手指在她的体内——那么坚硬，充满占有欲，好像要把她剖开，以及他下意识的贪婪——

她愤恨地抑制住自己涌上的兴奋。

够了，她冷酷地想着。她应该收手了，不管荣誉与否，春野樱都该去找个新的小队了。她懒得管该怎么办，总之她必须得换队。

下定了决心，樱紧紧握住自己的直刀柄。正是时候，六个身影突然出现在他们面前。

樱看到了她的目标——有着紫发的纤细女孩——立刻从树枝跳下。自由落体的感觉带给她片刻宁静，然后对手感知到樱的到来，朝她攻了过来。

樱的手快速结印，听见周围人的打斗与哭叫声，她咬紧牙关，扎稳脚跟快速观察着战场的情况。鬣狗和熊组队对抗着他们的目标，蜗牛仍占据上风，但知更鸟似乎被目标缠住了。

樱听到火花点起的声音，立刻召出土流壁抵御爆炸，她低身躲开爆炸残渣，余光里看见卡卡西在和那个叫敦贺大喜的人打斗。

一声凄惨的鸟鸣从树林里溢出，樱看着女孩用结印加强召唤，但这也是她最后能做的事，因为下一秒，樱的刀刃就已经插进了她的腹间，一切都结束了。

不过女孩被阻止得太晚，几分钟后第二只音忍小队赶到了这里，行动快速又致命，和第一队的人数差不多——这也意味着樱他们现在敌众我寡了。

樱拔出直刀，怒吼一声，又加入新的打斗里。她护卫着熊和鬣狗的背面，避开两个忍者的攻击，同时还注视着蜗牛。她离得太远了，但有个忍者接近蜗牛，从制服来看，那是第二个小队的队长。

一道黑影闪过，一击将那人打倒，手上还残留着噼啪作响的闪电。

毫不意外的，当樱转头看向敦贺大喜时，男人已经毫无意识地躺在地上，流血不止了。

炫耀吧，她冷漠地想着。

紧接着她的注意力放回面前的一男一女，樱不是什么耐心的人，她想早点了解。正在樱结幻术印时听到了身旁得意洋洋的吼叫——是知更鸟。

知更鸟看见她的表情，嘲弄地耸耸肩：“我要去解决下一个了。”

她懒得在意，灵巧地躲过敌人的攻击，而敌人的动作因陷入幻觉慢了下来。

 **真可悲啊** ，那个声音低喃。

这不是她经历过的最刺激的战斗，至少到现在她的制服还干净的很。真幸运，她都不期待下次还能这么幸运了。

“知更鸟，别——！”她听见鬣狗这么叫道，但是樱无视了。不会有什么紧急情况的，新来的小队都不在知更鸟的方向。

濒死的哭喊在她几米远处传来，她下意识地立刻看向卡卡西。男人的武士刀穿过一个忍者的胸膛，而另一只手上还带着电流刺穿另一个忍者的胸前。樱本该皱着眉头移开视线，只是他看到了卡卡西的表情。男人本该带有残暴的满足——甚至冷淡——但他脸上的神情以及他眼睛直视的方向，樱顺着他的视线看去，突然，这个世界好像停摆了。

她面前的景象似乎变成了静止图片，知更鸟跪在地上，面具脱落，但樱看见的不是他的脸，而是他的头发，闪闪发光的亮红色，就好像丝绸。

敦贺大喜站在他身后，明显还没死，他的刀插进——不是知更鸟——是则子的心脏，就像春野樱从前所做的那样。

这次里人格和樱的交接几乎天衣无缝，春野樱哽咽恐慌时，里人格就颤抖地醒来，暴怒地掌控了她的四肢。

樱失去意识。

最终，因为她不得不恢复，所以樱才再度醒来。

当她清醒时，樱眨了眨眼睛，看着手里的心脏。

它甚至还在跳动，每次跳动都会迸出很多血，流过她的手指，滴到躺在她脚下的男人大开的胸膛里。樱唯一能做的就是麻木地看着。

她听见这具尸体之下传来几声响动，然后尸体被扔开了，樱看到——一模一样的，操他的，朱红色发丝——恐惧才一涌而上。

“操，这太恶心了。你能把那东西丢远一点吗？我搞不明白，求求你？搞快点——”

樱的脸充满悲哀与愤怒，她抓住那头红发下的人的脸，惩罚似的握住。 **为什么？为什么则子要把这些愧疚强加于她？为什么当初她就不能直接转头离开——**

另一个人的手，炽热地，强硬的，握住了她的手腕，樱冲他怒吼。

“放开，”她听到一声严厉的喉音。

她想要冲去抓住那个红发的人——“ ** _为什么你要叫我这么做？_** ”——但男人以不可思议地速度抓住了她，紧紧地把她拉近自己的身体。

樱近乎癫狂地看着他，卡卡西的表情简直是自控力的教科书，什么也看不出来。不过这足以把她拉回现实。樱剧烈地吸着气，大张着眼睛，甩甩头来清醒。

现在她能看见知更鸟了，他慌乱地爬远，那头红发还是一如往常。

是知更鸟，不是则子，他身旁躺着敦贺大喜的尸体，男人的心脏掉落在身侧，就像只脱手的苦无。

这真令人作呕——不是因为这幅景象，她对这幅景象已经适应到麻木了，而是她失控了。她没有允许那个声音控制自己，但它确实这么做了。如果樱没法再掌控它了呢——樱脱力地向下坠落，然而被卡卡西稳稳地撑在原地。周围的森林沉默不已，所有目标都被消除了，只剩下她的队友们正在看着她。樱不想看见他们的脸，她没办法，她必须离开了，就现在。

“放开我。”

抓住她手臂的手指丝毫不动。

樱痛苦地开口：“你，放开我——“

男人没有这么做，相反，樱感觉空气在他们周围掠过，仿佛她的四肢被解体又重组。他们瞬身移到了远处，目光看去，已经离刚刚的森林很远。

她隐隐感觉现在这场景有丝讽刺，但樱没法为此感到好笑。

“操你的，你就不能听听我说的话吗？“樱挣开他，一把把他推到树上。她的动作并不温柔——但男人的表情丝毫未变。樱能看得出来，因为她已经撕开了他的面罩，现在他的整张脸都暴露在空气中。她想要他生气，想要他和自己打一架，但全程卡卡西只是保持冷漠。

但她的某些部分又感到满足——至少他终于愿意正眼看她。

“所以我现在又存在了是吗？“她嘲弄到：“三个周以来你都假装我是空气，但现在，很明显我失控了，这么悲惨的状态终于值得你注意了吗？”

一只手伸向她的脸，樱怒瞪着它，但他缓慢动作着，直至放在她的脖子上。樱疑惑地畏缩了一下，男人的手滑进她的发丝。

接着她意识到，自己正在亲吻他。她的嘴唇粗暴地碾在他的唇上，她滴着血的双手动作着仿佛要将他撕裂。但男人全盘接受……甚至温柔地接受。他的手轻轻环住她，樱本该为此尖叫的，但她像被抽掉了骨头，完全无法再支撑自己。

她好像变成了成千上万张碎片，因为他的粗暴，他的笨拙，他意料之外的，糟糕得彻底的温柔 [1] 。 温暖厚重缓慢地包裹了她，就像蜂蜜一样粘稠，而樱倒向了他，她的手指充满渴望，尴尬地踌躇、蜷缩着，因为它们突然失去了毁灭的想法。她的手转而抚摸他的脸庞，动作笨拙，在他的皮肤上留下沾染的血渍，樱能感觉到，因为这些血迹留下带来光滑的触感。但男人依旧毫不畏缩。她舔过他的牙齿，因为它们突然看上去很可爱，她喜欢它们不停擦过她舌头的方式，即便这样，男人也没有颤抖一下。

这一刻她再也感觉不到任何事了——甚至卡卡西从前对待她的方式以及他到底能够多残忍——因为卡卡西环绕着她的方式，因为他在她的抚摸下的动作……

这真可恨，樱讨厌这样。如果她可以的话，她希望能用手指穿进自己的胸膛，把心里的那些感觉全都给挖出来。

但那些感觉存留在那里。

 _别走_ ，她几乎就这么说了。

“我很弱吗？”但她这样问道。

男人看向她的眼神无法读出，但他问。

“那我是个怪物吗?”

他的呼吸扫过樱的脸，樱咬紧了下巴。

“你还有什么别的选项吗？”

“对于我是哪种人吗？”

“我不是卑劣的人。“

“你不是吗？“

一些情绪——和许多天以前，他蜷缩在她身边的神情相似——闪过他的脸。

“我不是。“他冷淡地回答。

“那我怎么能做到和你一样呢？“

他突兀地抽回身：“我们不一样。“

樱不屈不挠地贴上去：“当然不一样。但我不知道还有哪个暗部会和我一样，在这个年纪手上就有这么多人命。你大概也差不多吧。谁会为此颁奖吗？还是说有人会为此给我们鼓掌呢？“

他的脸色沉了下去，两只眼睛几乎都变成黑色。

樱长久地注视着他，然后她转头，她的手再次捏住他的脖颈。女孩僵在那里，胸膛紧绷着——等待。

“你认识我在暗部外的样子，是吗？“他轻柔地问，“别撒谎，扭扭捏捏不像你。”

她感到男人的手放在她护腕上后突然僵住，因为卡卡西在监测她的脉搏。

就因为这样，那些愤恨又回来了，将折磨着她的温柔洗白一空。即使现在，拷贝忍者依旧还像个猎食者：他抓住别人的弱点，然后击出致命一击，不是吗。他等了多久了？樱奇异的冷静变成了恐慌，再然后，是愤怒。炽热又猛烈的怒火，这样更好一些。“那我该亲你来回答这个问题吗？”她咧出牙齿威胁到。

他的眼睛斜视着，冷漠地审视着她。但是，似乎带着一丝温柔，卡卡西抓住她的下巴，唇擦过她的唇，这接触太短了，就像是幻觉。

樱毫无防备地看着他。

“你的敌意，”他呢喃到：“看起来是针对我的。还有你连气味都伪装，不是为了其他人吧，是为了我。”

她为男人声音里残酷的甜蜜挣扎着：“差不多吧，但是——我可以是任何人。男人，女人，你的邻居。”

他脸上的微笑几乎刻薄：“除此以外。现实生活里的那个我，从没想要你，对吧。”

樱该为此感到冒犯的，只是他说的是实话，她往后倾身，然后向后退了几步。

“告诉你了，别藏了。”他低声警告，眼神跟随她的动作移动。

在他能抓住自己之前，樱瞬身离开。

他还在注视着她吗？她重重躺在床上，这念头挥散不去。

他会检视身边每个人的脸怀疑是不是她吗？这不重要，因为他永远不会看着春野樱这么想，樱很肯定这点。

“多糟糕啊，”她大声抱怨，重复着，直至耳膜发痛。

对他的欲望，性欲，她花了很大力气能够控制。但这种感觉更糟糕：失控又矛盾，同时又充满恶意，让人发抖的。这种感觉是陌生的，她从未感受过。自己也不知道她到底是想伤害卡卡西还是毁灭他，直到她与他之间再无区别。她所感到的渴望是不合理的。

但这种渴望在卡卡西抱住那个疯狂的她时就蓬勃而生，感觉比任何事都要强烈。樱都不知道该如何与自己和解：她作为春野樱认识的那个男人让她愤恨，但作为纱织守遇到的卡卡西，她对男人的感受却如此——

卑鄙。

“还有你，”她冷冰冰地说：“别以为我忘了。”

 **我都开始怀疑你是不是老到开始健忘了呢** ，那个声音嘶声说。它看起来很为自己得意。

“我再也不会像那样失控了。所以珍惜你还有的回忆吧。”

 **但还会发生的** ，那个声音纠正她。 **当你没法承受的时候，我就会出来，那时候你就没法再抵抗我了** 。但樱冷漠地听过这些话，她再也不会“没法承受”了。

她公寓的门突然打开，打断了樱的自省。

“你们有钥匙不代表就可以不敲门，知道吗？”

纲手说佐井需要被近身监视时，樱还以为她或者鸣人会容纳这位客人来住几天，但佐井都被解除监视一周了，他和鸣人却变成了樱公寓的常客，就像她这儿是个免费旅馆一样。

“行啊，”鸣人答应，“但你有看过我让你看的卷轴吗？”

樱的嘴张开又合上，她没有。

“我看了，”佐井脸上带着点嘲笑，“这次比上次更难，但五次尝试内我们肯定能完成的。不过这可很考脑筋。”

如果这有别人在听的话，也许听起来像他们在谈论什么重要的卷轴——战术或者是新忍术什么的，其他队员都会在任务后谈论这些。不过他们在谈论鸣人找到的最新一乐拉面配方。

“我很有信心能够达成目标，”佐井保证。

“并且做得更好，”鸣人非常严肃地说：“我们得有雄心壮志啊，佐井。”

樱咕囔了一声，站起来：“你们把整个房间里弄得全是灰，为什么？”

鸣人揉了揉脸颊：“额，那个，我们和纲手打了个赌——”

“我们希望不要透露太多细节，”佐井立刻插嘴。

“不过我们赢了，”金发队友总结，眼神有些犹疑：“啊，所以……”

“所以什么？”

“鸣人不好意思说的是，”佐井冷静地说：“纲手同意我们下个月去追踪佐助，把他带回来了。”

[1] ：这句话美到没法翻译，原文是： _And she was in pieces, rent into a thousand pieces by his roughness, his stupidity, his sudden,terrible tenderness_.


	18. 猛禽

“我要去买点东西。”

鸣人冲她不解地眨眼：“啊……什么？你听见我刚刚说的话了吗？纲手婆婆终于同意我们去追佐——”

“我要出去一趟……”樱失神地看向某处：“去买点东西。”

“为什么？”

佐井有些太敏锐了，樱抓过自己的钱包，背过身用两根手指和他们挥手道别。她尽力保证自己步伐是随意的——不快也不慢。当她终于走出公寓大门时，樱立刻瞬身移到一公里以外的废弃小巷里。

她还未完全落地就已经开始向身旁挥拳，砸进了身旁的砖墙里，层叠的砖墙开始分崩离析。

“操，”樱的低语被这一击发出的声音所掩盖。

佐助——佐助就像她摆脱不掉的季节性感冒，不管樱多么想要忘掉他，但他老是出现在自己的生活里。现在情况又变得更复杂了，樱身上还有止水——乌鸦的那个，的期待。

当然，这也是真的那个止水想要的。

樱低身咒骂着，召唤写轮眼这件事把一切都毁了，她真希望自己那天召唤时知道这到底会有什么后果，那时候就该拒绝乌鸦的。

她的肱二头肌紧绷着，樱全然不动地站在那儿，克制住自己把墙给推掉的冲动。她的手无意识地抽动了几下，随即换上了纱织守的伪装。樱带上暗部面具，重新走进街上的人群中。

金见与凯恩的忍具店离她不远，他们是兄妹，这家店算是名副其实的城堡，占地长度足足有半公里。而还有一件事就是，每件武器的价格几乎等同与等重的黄金。

任何忍者都可以在这买东西，钱会流入暗部资费，樱作为普通忍者自然负担不起，但她可以作为纱织守来买东西。

和往常一样，她一走进店门金见就像个幽灵一样出现在她面前。她和第一次走进忍具店时樱看到的差不多，三年里她无数次在这里买东西，女人的样貌似乎丝毫没变。她的头发因上了年纪而雪白，樱看过挂在墙上的她年轻时黑发的照片——但那时候女人的脸上只有几条皱纹。

“乌鸦小姐，”金见低头问候她，樱也低头回礼。

“我和我的妹妹今天能帮到您什么呢？“樱看向左侧，凯恩站在那儿，和他妹妹一样，他的头发也很长，但还有几丝黑发。

“只是随便看看，”樱低低地说。

“有什么特定想去看的区域吗？”凯恩礼貌地询问，这很正常，因为这家店的分区太多，很少有忍者能真正搞清楚吧。

“武士刀，”樱顿了一会儿回答。这可能是假想出来的，但她真的感觉到背后的直刀动了一下。

金见绿色的眼睛敏锐得紧：“你从没买过这么长刃的刀。”她沉静地说，展现着自己惊人的记忆力。

“但我现在感兴趣了，”樱缓慢地回答，希望话题不要继续下去。

确实如此，这对兄妹一言不发地带着她往前走，直至走向一个广阔的红色大厅。深红背景下挂着的刀刃都闪闪发光，很多忍者——大多都穿着黑灰相间的暗部制服，也在这个区域四处游览着。

“选好就叫我们，“金见轻轻地说，和她的哥哥一起离开了，留下一阵肉桂味的香气。

樱转过身，生硬地伸出手抓过她找到的第一把刀在手里转了一下。刀刃划破空气发出响声，刀身发出的反光就好似闪电，樱翻了个面，试试刀柄的手感。太有装饰性了，刀柄上有不必要的重量，于是她把这把武士刀放回，拿过另一只——每只都比第一支更奢华（这到底是给大名用的还是给忍者的？）直到她终于找到一把更合心意的武士刀。

她扫视过排列的刀阵，在看到这把中号细刃的刀时停下，因为它的颜色很特别，是灰黑色的，就像木炭一样，诡异地吸引着她的注意力。

那个声音不耐烦地在她脑海里哼哼。

樱缓慢走向那把刀，手指握住装饰简单的刀柄，举起来试了试它挥动的样子，就好像在空中歌唱一样。

 **真美味** ，那个声音咆哮。

“找到了吗？”

“操！”樱呛了一声，双眼大张，她及时收住了手，刀刃离凯恩的喉咙只剩一公分了。

男人抬起眉头，表情就像他每天都会面对这种事情一样。

“到现在了你和你的妹妹总该学会别突然出现了吧——”

“或者是你们这些暗部应该更注意四周，”他平静地回答，在羊皮纸上写上价格。

“我已经很注意了，”樱恨恨地说：“我准备先挥刀再问。”她拿出钱，对自己空荡荡的荷包感到一阵郁闷。

“购物愉快，”男人回答，身形又很快消失了。

“等等，凯恩先生！我选完了！这是钱……”在男人消失之前，一只手往他手里丢下一堆硬币。

这个带着面具的人迟钝地转向樱，樱冲她眨眨眼睛。

“哦，”乌龟这么说。

“我很抱歉，”樱清了清嗓子，靠在忍具店外的路灯杆上。

“希望那晚发生的事没给你产生什么影响吧。”

乌龟沉默地注视她好一会儿：“没有。”她最终说道，“其实还算个惊喜来着。”

樱点头同意，眉头皱起。她们都没被惩罚——一点也没有。乌龟其实什么也没做，但樱……她确实没有服从上级。

“我们去林子里说吧，这一点隐私都没有。”

樱考虑了一下，跟上了她，然后两人走向木叶的密林深处。

“那对我没什么影响，”乌龟用轻快的语调说，“但不意味着你做的事就没问题。”

樱扬起眉头。

“你在那么做的时候不知道我们会不受惩罚，”女人指出。

“在你挑衅那些暗部队长的时候。”

“确实，我不知道。”樱点头。

“我求你停下了。”

“我试过了，”樱温和地解释。

“不，你才没有，不是真心的，”乌龟回复，“你当时很生气。”

樱有些抱歉地觉得乌龟的话对她来说就像呆板教师对学生的无聊训导，她真的没法放在心上。至少在这件事上，她没空在意。

“你什么也没做，”樱指出，“他们又不能因为你喜欢在酒吧闹着玩给你降职。”

乌龟对此沉默，看起来樱赢了这场辩论。如果立场不同，樱也许会有不同感觉，但不论如何，她做的事除了伤害到乌龟偏执的情感以外都没什么影响。

这也是她最开始想要达到的目标。

黑发的暗部发出一声不可置信的轻笑：“你可真是个混蛋，是吧？”

樱也不知道该如何回答，看向樱的那双紫色眼睛里有些莫名的情绪。

乌龟又呼出口气：“其实还挺性感的。”

然后樱突然被推到了树上，她没有反对，主要是因为没有察觉到——最开始是凯恩莫名出现，现在又是这个？——但当女人的手指抓住她面具下沿时，樱下意识地伸手握住她的手腕。

“都是假的，不是吗？”乌龟用气音说，瞳孔放大：“那我先把我的脱了吧。”

如她所言，女人立刻脱下自己的面具，那双漂亮的紫色眼睛和弯弯的眉毛下有着柔软，敏感的嘴唇。

“该你了，”乌龟开始取下樱的面具，这次樱的脸——伪装出来的脸——暴露在空气中。

女人靠得更紧，直至温暖柔软的嘴唇贴上樱的唇。她就这么停了一会儿，然后低头让她们的唇贴得更紧。

樱过了一秒后突然往后退去，不解地眨眼。

“怎么了？”乌龟语调里有饥渴的引诱。

“不——没什么，“她这样说，皱着眉头。为什么她要退开？这还挺舒服的。

“嘘，“乌龟低喃着靠近，然后她们的舌头交缠在一起，矮一点的女人将身体贴进她怀里，往下塌腰以便两人的胸膛靠在一起，这感觉很不错……

非常不错，不过还是没有——

她靠向乌龟，握在女人的臀上，这也……感觉不错。但她刚刚退开是有理由的——

“真有趣，找到你的味道可花了我七个小时呢。“

樱突然窒息了一瞬，立刻转头看向身侧。

男人穿着全套暗部制服——这次连面具都带上了。他不再掩饰自己眼神里的攻击性，面具上红色的眼线衬托着他的眼角，让他看起来更抓人且恐怖。

樱感到一阵恐慌，她脸上也一定慌得不行。她确实想过卡卡西会追踪她，但不是这样，没这么快。在换上伪装时她竟然都没想过这点，太笨了。

“诚实来讲，有六个半小时我都在木叶外执行任务。“他这么告诉樱

乌龟转过头，她站在春野樱身后，疑惑地注视着两人。“他现在正在发疯吗？就和其他人说的一样……“乌龟呢喃着。

樱没法把视线从卡卡西脸上移开。

乌龟靠着她的身体突然僵直：“还是，”她的声音重回正常音量：“你们俩之间有什么吗？”

樱低吼了一句，终于找回自己说话的能力：“没有——”

“有，”卡卡西近乎野蛮地说，“走吧。”

樱也为此僵住了，站姿几乎变成战斗姿势，乌龟更紧地贴着她，呼吸紧张地扫在樱的后颈。她感觉卡卡西正注视着女人的动作。

“如果她还不离开的话，”拷贝忍者慢吞吞的，用低哑的声音说。他杀意毕现，修长的四肢似乎都在克制着某些动作，而男人的写轮眼看向乌龟时急剧转动，女人为此发抖。

“别，”樱轻柔地说，眼神十分鉴定。

卡卡西看着她的眼神里有野生的，狂躁的愤怒：“但我想这么做。”他低吼着。

“乌鸦，”乌龟开口。

“你该离开了，”樱看着她冷静地回复。

女人点了点头，转身离开——又担心地回头，发现没人跟上，乌龟疑惑地看着樱：“你要留下。”她嘴角向下。

女人等在那儿，但樱一动不动，乌龟最后看了她一眼，仿佛质问一般，最后她选择瞬身离开。

樱嘴唇紧抿地转身：“你不该跟着我。”

“就像我说的，”卡卡西冷漠地注视着她，眼神阴沉无比：“别扭扭捏捏的。”

她嘶声说：“我想我们都清楚，不管怎么样，我们之间都不——”

面罩——包括贴脸的那个——一同从卡卡西脸上滑落，然后男人漂亮得致命的脸出现在她的视线里。樱呼吸为此停住，男人的眼神划过一丝了然。

“但却无可避免，”他现在站在樱的身后，呼吸扫过她的耳朵：“不是吗？”

樱浑身紧绷，男人靠得太近了，但他又没有触碰到她。他们之间的距离太近，以至于她想要——

“你也知道的，”他呢喃着，声音充满渴望又夹杂一丝怒气，“要不然你也不会推开她。”

“这和你没关系。”

“你的一切我都能闻出来，”他嘶声说，鼻尖在她的后颈上滑动：“所以别对我撒谎。”

樱低声咒骂自己为此起兴。

卡卡西冷冰冰地笑着：“你对她畏惧，但对我？”

她感觉到男人的胸膛贴上了自己的肩胛骨，紧紧地贴着自己后背的肌肉和伤疤。樱现在在他怀里了。

她转过身，咧出牙齿：“别问我问题，我不会回答的。”

“那也别碰任何人，”他神色发怒地要求，“别让他们碰你。”他的手带着明显地施虐欲摆布着樱，但缺乏真实的愉悦感。调情，操他的，他在调情。

“不要，”她呛出这句话。

“不要什么，”他贴着樱的唇吐气，只隔了几毫米，男人完全控制住自己与她的距离，即使樱已经迫不及待地想要战胜他，毁灭他，甚至拥有他。

“别这么……”樱紧张地说，鼻翼因怒火煽动，“残忍。”

他麻木的表情消减了一些，也许是因为樱的话，也许是因为她的语气比樱预想中透露出更多。

“那就别逼疯我。”然后卡卡西亲了她。

尽管樱有那么一部分总是对抗着、阴险的猜测着男人的举动，但不可置疑，与预想的不同，男人的吻并不残忍掠夺，极富惩罚意味，而是轻柔而甜蜜的。最主要的原因可能是，那样的残酷的吻需要太多坚定的想法与预测性，然而他们两人的关系并没有这么多坚定的基础。

如果他们真要说有什么基础的话——那可能是做爱的基础吧。

樱都很怀疑自己究竟是如何吃下他的，男人坚硬且又粗又长的阴茎，是啊，这个混蛋的老二比她想象中任何能操进自己身体的东西还要大。樱也并不服输，她勉强全部吞下，甚至接纳他有力的抽插，跟着他的节奏，甚至有时候还自己动作，将手穿进他乱糟糟的银发，让他跪下，直至他将她翻过去，用后背位操她。

这个姿势——即使她从不允许自己想象——太好了。

她除了喘息没法再发出任何声音，樱的手紧握着想要抓住什么把自己固定上去。但她抓住的树皮都不够稳固，直至她倒在了地上，男人却依然在她的身后，抽插的动作更加缓慢，但力道更重，他摆动着胯部以至于炽热的阴茎能次次操过她体内的敏感点，樱为此尖叫，咒骂着要求他给予更多，男人抱住她挺动，低沉的呼吸听起来就像恳求。

樱的手指贪婪地触摸着他，力道足以留下淤青。

但她对此感到高兴，无意识地被取悦了，因为只有有人看见他身上的痕迹就会知道……

“混蛋，”她低吼着。

他的坚硬长着茧的拇指按在了樱的阴蒂，樱为此哭叫起来。

“卡卡西，”她喘息着，话语里好像残有恨意——但眼睛满是泪水，因为男人带给她的灭顶的欢愉——“卡卡西，卡卡西，卡卡西——”

男人贴着她的嘴呻吟，樱紧紧地用腿锁住他的腰，他的臀就能向前挺得更多，操到不曾企及的深度。卡卡西的写轮眼急速的转动着，就像在记录她因极乐而崩溃的神情。

这个场面几乎逼得她快发疯。

“我猜没人能让你这么沉醉，”毫无意识地低喃从她嘴里说出。

“真希望你能叫我的名字，希望我能让你为我尖叫——”

“给我，”他命令道。

“别问问题，”樱扑闪着眼睛警告，但这感觉太好，她的头又垂了回去。

“操，看看你——”

卡卡西低吼着，就像被打伤了一样：“就像你是我的，”他沙哑着说，接过她的话。接着他的操动更加快速猛烈，就像不能忍受自己的阴茎不在她的身体里一样。

“操——”樱哭喊着随他的动作起伏，让每次抽插都变得更加紧密：“求你，求你，求你……”

男人分开她的大腿，让她保持这个打开的姿势一边自己操弄。这更他妈的糟了但是好得要命，樱靠在一棵该死的树上，裤子垮到膝盖，上衣皱巴巴的挂在她的臂弯，男人的衣服也没好到哪里去，因为樱想要毁了他。

完完全全的毁了他就像樱终于拥有他，这样卡卡西就是她的，这样她就能——

她不知道是谁先高潮的，但贴着她的那股力量离开了，然后男人靠着她，这感觉不太好，因为现在他们都躺在地上，卡卡西正贴着她发抖。

但没人动弹。

卡卡西躺在她身后，呼吸打在她汗湿的后颈宛若爱抚。修长的手指抓着她的臀肉，将他的阴茎贪婪地塞在她的蜜穴里，即便他刚刚高潮，老二都开始变软。  
在樱几乎受不了这种空虚时，她突然意识到自己刚刚犯的错误。她移开男人放在她身上的手，向前移动，让他的阴茎从自己蜜穴里滑出——阴茎在她甬道里的摩擦带来又一阵快感，樱无视了这个，然后站起身来。

樱穿上衣服，用忍术修好了几处撕口。卡卡西的眼神盯着她，几乎在为她的身体打上自己的标签。

“这是个错误，”樱这样说。

她转身离开，只可惜没能办到。

“操，”樱咬牙切齿，一拳击倒身侧的树木。沉重地呼吸着：“卡卡西，你不会为了这个感谢我的，我也不会感谢你。”

男人优雅地坐起身，手肘搭在膝盖上。表情纹丝不动。

“这算什么？”她问道，“你喜欢这个身体？还是我的脸？这都是伪装，你知道的。“

他的唇弯了一下：“那你呢？“他拉长语调：“是因为我的老二吗？”

她知道自己的话卡卡西听清楚了，这都不重要了。

“不会再发生了。”她承诺。

在她转身离去时男人一直注视着她，樱假装自己毫无察觉。

“你看起来好像没睡觉，”鸣人注意到。

樱怒瞪着他，似乎没什么效果。

“新的武士刀？”佐井安静地点出，于是樱又瞪着他，把刀背到自己背上，他们转身离开樱的公寓。

“等等，樱。”黑发男孩在鸣人欢呼着跑到前面去的时候叫住她。

“我觉得你该……推迟一下。”

“推迟什么？”樱疑惑地问。

“你对佐助的计划，”佐井直白地回答，他瞟了一眼前方，目光落在鸣人身上：“也许……他是对的，佐助还有机会。”

樱停了下来，脸上掠过几个不知名的神情。然后她表情变得冷漠：“没什么计划，新的刀就只是一把新刀。”

佐井笑了一下：“我没有鸣人和你当朋友的时间长，”他沉静地说，“但我应该是你的朋友里最擅长看出你什么时候撒谎的人。”

“你以为我要去做什么？”

“杀了他。”男孩毫不犹豫地回答。

樱抬起眉毛看向其他地方：“嗯。”

佐井看着她的表情比平时更苍白。

“如果我这么做了，”她轻柔地问，“你会阻止我吗？”

她看着佐井的脸皱了起来——如果这出现在其他人身上——樱会觉得像他们正在经历疼痛。

她突然心情很糟糕。

“你不该这么做，”她又说道，抓住他的肩膀直至两人对视：“如果真到那时候，别做任何以身涉险的事。”

“但是——”

“但是，当然，”樱勉强笑着：“这都只是假设，愚蠢的对话而已，只是这样。”

佐井安静下来。

鸣人叫他们走快点，他们迟钝了一瞬后加快脚步。在太阳升起时，他们正好来到木叶村头。

两个男人已经站在了那里：大和，他好像已经变成了他们队的新加成员，男人神情阴郁。站在他身边的，是卡卡西。

当樱站在两人面前时，她低着头给了他们一个礼貌地问候，神情冰冷无比。


	19. 为什么他们视而不见？

（*标题来源于 ** _莎士比亚十四行诗 Sonnet 137_** ，原文为： ** _Thou blind fool, love , what dost thou to my eyes, That they behold,and see not what they see?_** _愚蠢的爱啊，你对我的眼睛做了什么，以至它们视而不见?_ ）

鸣人花了整整二十分钟才发现这事，男孩鼻翼抽动地像只松鼠，随后双眼大张。

“卡卡西老师把我们抛弃了吗？”

佐井不是唯一一个嫌弃地转身看他的人，大和很显然也迟疑了好一会儿想好怎么回复他，樱对此已经悲哀地习惯了。

“不带把的，他在我们离开木叶两分钟后就走了。”

“不可能，”鸣人高声说，但他又考虑了一下自己从前的不靠谱，“为什么？”

这倒是个好问题，樱也很想知道，她看向大和，男人感觉到她的注视后挺直了背。

“他会帮我们探路，”年长的男人简洁地回复：“晚上他会回来的。”

佐井和樱对视了一眼：“在前面？”佐井问道。

大和面无表情地看着黑发男孩，然后打量了一下樱：“只是为了看看情况，”男人缓慢的说：“如果太危险的话，他会派通灵兽来叫我们回去的。”

“这和说好的不一样！”鸣人愤怒地回答，蓝色的眼睛闪着精光：“纲手婆婆说过我们可以去追佐助的——”

“但没说你要和他正面交锋，”大和打断他，语气坚定不已:“最后一次见到佐助，他和大蛇丸在一起，大蛇丸作为木叶的威胁，他明确说过对你感兴趣。我们的火影虽然超出我理解的好赌，但她不是鲁莽的人。“

佐井礼貌地咳嗽了两声，樱无视了他。“那卡卡西呢？你在后方带我们，他一个人去解决大蛇丸和佐助吗？“

“前辈很明显就是这种作风，“大和思索了一下说：“以往常经验而言，这种策略都很有用。”

樱恼怒地低吼了一声，因为卡卡西不是神，但很多人都以为他是。

“你为什么叫他前辈？”樱的话里有些病态的不耐烦：“他比你年轻不是吗？而且你也不在他的暗部小队上了——”

“你怎么知道？”男人的语调突然锐利起来。

樱后悔自己刚刚说了那些话，她紧急应答：“在大蛇丸藏身处的时候……你们好像很久都没见过面了。”

大和无声地看了她好几秒，几乎算折磨了，然后他点点头：“确实，我在那之前好几年都没见过卡卡西前辈了——”他顿了一会儿后说——“他是暗部队长这件事不是秘密，并且我告诉过你们我在暗部和根之间的事。”

“是的，所以呢？”鸣人慢吞吞地问，显然还在思考他们刚刚说的话。

“卡卡西，可以说，”大和斟酌了一下自己的语句，“是促成我离开根的人。在那之后，他成为了我的暗部队长，那时候他更年轻，他的同龄人还基本都是下忍。但是，那时候他看起来……不可接近，和别人格格不入，直到现在，在我眼里，他看起来还是那样的。”

樱的指甲紧紧掐进掌心里留下月牙形的伤痕。

“你没穿裙子了，”鸣人突然说，他眼神里好像有控诉，就像她的反常就在犯罪一样。

“对长期任务而言裙子有些不适合，”樱散漫地回答，“我们不知道天气会变成什么样，还有——”

“但佐井就没换过衣服，”鸣人反驳道，“而且他穿的还是露脐装。”

“这是我的特色，”佐井立刻回答。

大和在他们身旁发出古怪的声响。

“别犯蠢，“樱嘀咕着，“你的脸才是你的标志。”

鸣人嘟囔了一声以示同意。

“确实，”大和也点头赞同，转头看向天。

夜晚到来时，丛林吹过一阵凉爽的夜风。樱抓起自己黏在后颈的参差不齐的短发，让汗湿的后颈得到一丝凉爽。

“你处理得很好。”

樱没有听到任何人接近的声音，因此她快速转过身。

大和在那，面色有些不适：“早些时候你的愤怒看起来很明显。我意识到对你来说这肯定不容易……卡卡西前辈对你的方式，可能会让你不好过。”

樱眨眨眼，拳头暂时放松了。

“恰恰相反，”她说，“从卡卡西老师身上学习过分的轻松，”樱保持自己语调上扬——“因为他压根什么也没教我。”

男人的表情依旧未变，他换了重心靠在背后的树上。

“你认识他好多年了，是不是，大和先生？”樱突然想到：“他曾是你的队长。”

她等了一会儿男人的回应，但大和保持沉默。

“我能猜到，”她继续说道，语气变得生硬：“他对平民的偏见，或者是他觉得女人有哪里不对：他也许觉得蠢女孩们就该呆在家，做个好女儿好妻子，而不是扮演忍者——”

樱这样说不是因为她也这么认为，只是想激起大和的反应，这确实起效了。

“不，”男人简短地回答，“他对三代目亲孙子的态度都没有对你的好。”

“为什么？”

他的表情格外坚硬，长长地看了她一瞬，然后看向她身旁的树林：“你能理解吗？”他冷漠地问：“你父母双全，还有一个家，这对他来说都太陌生了——对大多数历史传颂的忍者而言都是这样。只有那些家庭破碎的人，不论男女，才能以此维生。”

樱抿紧嘴：“我太娇惯了，所以他没法教我，被保护得太好，以至于他连教我的念头都没有，是吗？”

大和的表情深不可测：“不是这样。任何人都能变得破碎。”

“任何人都能变得破碎，”男人重复道，他看向樱：“所以呢？难道他该鼓励这种事情的发生，甚至让它发生吗？”

“被保护得太好的人在战斗中一文不值，”樱的语调里满是怀疑，丝毫不在意随时间过去自己其实并非其中一员。

“就我个人感受而言，他们没法作战是个负担，”大和温柔地说，脸上的笑容有些古怪：“我好像暴露我自己的想法了。也许该更委婉地回避你的问题的，这样还能成功瞒过你。”

他停顿了一会儿，皱着眉眨了眨眼：“或者，我说的只是我的想法，卡卡西前辈也许并不是这么想的。这很难说清楚。”

樱沮丧地叹气被鸣人和佐井回来的声音掩盖。鸣人落地的声音很响，甩着湿漉漉的头发弄得到处都是水，樱起身躲过。

“整条小溪都是你的了，樱。”佐井看着樱，然后看向大和。樱有些担心他会看出什么，所以转身快速向溪流跑去。

她折都懒得折自己的衣服，直接把自己的黑色长衫、长裤以及马甲扔到了草丛里。冰凉的水带来些许愉悦，将白日的热度一扫而空。皓月当空，水面清晰地映出她的倒影。

樱扭头洗着自己的背，大片的刺青也倒映在水里，颜色出奇的生动。

她转开视线，嘴唇有些扭曲。

这很显然有些诡异，有时候她都会忘记这些纹身还存在。她想，之所以这纹身看着这么合适，也许是因为她决定纹时完全是一时兴起；当她把自己的躯体当作求生的手段时，在身体上的改动看起来就无足轻重。

大多数时候她都是这么觉得的，但有些时候她会止不住想要摸摸自己的纹身，好好看看它。这不像她身上的其他记号，这是她自己选的，所以特别不同。

(是樱选的，不是纱织守的，不是乌鸦或者暗部的。)

她不知道自己失神地盯着这个纹身盯了多久，但她突然被树林里的杀意惊醒。樱立刻起身，随意裹好衣服，使用忍术把自己烘干，不过她的头发还湿着，滴下的水滴打湿了她的上衣——但她丝毫不在意的往回赶。

佐井和大和已经躺在睡垫上了，大和还小声打着鼾，樱的视线检阅过树丛，发现了卡卡西站在那里。

佐井看见她的动作：“他值第一岗哨。”

“鸣人呢？”

黑发男孩安静地指向远处的山丘，有个单薄的穿着橘黑相间制服的身影伫立在最高的那根树梢上。

“你该和他谈谈。”

“为什么是我？”樱问道。为什么今夜谈的都是她最想避开的那种令人沮丧又不适的话题？

“因为只有你能理解他，“佐井回答，“佐助以前也是你的队友。”

“正如你所知，”樱转而答道：“不管我对佐助有多了解，鸣人和我对于他的观点完全不同。”

佐井眯起眼看着她。

“你真的懂不了吗，樱？”佐井平静地质问：“鸣人对那个叛徒感到的挫败感，以及他的……痴迷？”

樱嘲弄地说：“是的，我又不会把见过的所有人都变成朋友——”

“你身上也有。”佐井轻柔地说。

“你说什么？”她的话严厉又冰冷。

“我对此不太了解，但在我看来，你几乎没法控制自己，”男孩毫不迟疑地解释道：“很多时候你的眼里全是愤怒，那时候我觉得你也许是恨他。但有些时候，又完全不同，你的眼神，它们注视着卡卡西先生的方式……”

樱的心重重下沉。

但男孩继续说着，皱着眉：“我不太确定该怎么说，也许还要在研究一下。但更具这些要素，任何一个看到的人都能总结出，你对队长的着迷（obsessed）程度和不带把的对那个叛徒的差不多——”

“你不知道你他妈在说什么，”樱厉声反驳。

佐井歪了歪头：“也许吧，不过，你还是该和鸣人谈谈。”

他语气里有些嘲讽，在这个时候，樱无比感激还有机会逃跑——这也是佐井一开始设计好的吧。樱让他赢了这场比赛，然后掠过树丛来到鸣人身旁。

这棵树很高——选的不错，在这可以看到整片树林的夜色。但鸣人对美景并不在意，金发男孩迟钝地感知到她的到来，甚至比平时还要迟钝些，当他终于抬头时，脸上的表情冷酷无比。他们长长地对视着。

这场对话是不会很快结束了，樱重重地叹了口气，坐在了男孩身旁。树干上的枝节抵着她的背，但樱忽视这个。她坚定地看着鸣人。

荒野中的树林发出沙沙的响动，但鸣人依旧一言不发。

随着沉默延长，樱感到的不安也增重了。

“嘿，”她大声说。

鸣人失神的目光终于找到几分焦距，他比平时看上去更苍白——也许是因为月光。

“你知道吗，”他缓慢地开口，词句僵硬又模糊：“有时候……我觉得我都快忘了他在七班的时候是怎么样的。”

樱正准备换个姿势，咯着她后背的枝节很让她心烦，听到这话，她又停了下来。

“也许我在追求一些虚无缥缈的东西，”男孩呢喃道，“也许这都是我幻想出来的，其他人说的都对，我只是……”

春野樱知道某种程度上她该为此高兴，但是现在她却有些窘迫。

“你知道我是怎么想的，”她这样回答。

但男孩等着她继续——他的头转向一旁，在听却不看她，就像等她还要多说几句，樱本该对此抱怨的。

“我不知道该怎么说，鸣人。”樱不知为何放缓声音：“你知道我的想法，但我们都清楚，你才是最了解他的人。”

“是吗？”他的话里有着不寻常的愤世嫉俗，樱强迫自己冷静下来。

“是啊，”樱附和，“那时候，你们的了解是……相互的。”

他急促地呼了口气，揉着眼睛：“我不知道到底什么才是真的。但是……从前就像他是世上唯一一个能懂我的人，”男孩的声音沙哑。

樱张嘴本想再说几句，但她无话可说。鸣人那张朝气蓬勃的脸上掠过太多神色，樱没能分辨。

“我不知道这对不对，樱。但我觉得——我觉得我要去到天涯海角，甚至就算他变成鬼魂，我也要把他追回来，这是我欠他的。这就是我的感受，我没法改变这个。”

樱看向他炽热的眼神：“鸣人，你是不是——”

他立刻明白了樱的隐意，脸颊有些发红：“不是那样的，但这和那种感觉一样强烈，行吗？他就像我的手或者我的脚，就像我的一面镜子。每次失败，每处瑕疵——在他身上我看到了别人看不到的，关于我的部分。“

他中断于此，但樱开始理解了。这种会意让她的胸膛升起一股糟糕的溺水感。

“去睡会儿觉吧，“她低喃。

鸣人耸了耸肩：“今晚大概是睡不着了。“

樱可以理解，有些夜晚，她甚至没法停下手的颤抖，她的手指还在以致命的力量动作着就像还身处战场。樱就会想知道她的四肢还要多久才能除去这种本能反应。

也许永远不会。

 **或者等我们死了的时候** ，那个声音呢喃。

樱站起身来。

“去试试。“她坚持着，走下这棵树。

这周一晃而过，下周开始时，樱忽然意识到第二次的佐助寻回任务变成了她在第七班出过最长的任务。

这种意识让她感到一阵沮丧。作为乌鸦出席的暗部任务里，她的精神总是高度紧张，现在这种普通任务，这些琐事环绕着她，简直把时间拉得更长了。他们经过一个又一个村子，樱都开始理解为什么卡卡西为什么这么讨厌日常生活了。

或者——没有，绝对没有，她否决自己刚刚想到的东西。

“喂，喂！“鸣人挥着手说：”这已经好了！“

佐井一把拍开他伸过去的手。

他们现在坐在日式烧肉店里，佐井和大和负责烤肉。

这是有原因的，因为鸣人在饿了的时候总是没耐心，这导致食物要不就没煮好，要不就没味道，而樱——

好吧，没人喜欢樱煮的东西。她面无表情地喝水。

樱下意识扫视过这家小餐馆里的其他食客，对于发现有趣之处并不抱有希望。

“我要去趟厕所，“佐井不情愿地说，怀疑地看向鸣人：“别搞砸了，不带把的。”还有一些话他没说出口。

鸣人急切地抓过叉子，在佐井离开后他的胃咕噜噜地叫起来，樱也开始流口水了。

“这是晚上，我们还找到了一家餐馆，”鸣人深思着：“为什么卡卡西老师不过来一起？这可是肉欸。”

大和看上去突然很严肃，对他现在烤肉的工作而言有些滑稽，不过他的话把这滑稽感净数消除：“他觉得我们快到了。”

“找到佐助了？”樱问道，就像这还需要问似的。

“我们真的要到了吗？我感觉我们像没头苍蝇似的乱窜。”鸣人怀疑地问。

“向北，向北，再向北，然后向南，再向西，最后向东……”

“就我从前辈那里知道的情况看，”大和斟酌开口：“佐助现在已经没有再跟着大蛇丸了。你们的前队友现在似乎在追踪别的人——所以我们绕来绕去的。”

“没再跟着大蛇丸了，”樱麻木地重复。

烤的肉都被忘记了，鸣人脸涨红：“他没有——他离开了？为什么？”

大和的眼神有些躲闪：“这不好说——”

但男人的话被苦无划破空气直插进肉里的声音打断了，那块被击中的肉滚到了烤炉里。鸣人怒吼了一声，樱惊恐地发现有只苦无正朝着他的肩膀而来。

她鼻翼微张，里人格随着越来越浓的血腥味醒来。搞什么？

餐馆里突然全是惊讶恐慌的哭叫声，大和毫不犹豫地出击，拿过装肉的盘子挡住下一轮进攻。樱把自己藏在沙发下，利用一个巨大的银色唱片机来掩盖身形，鸣人在她身旁站着。

他们选的餐馆里竟然发生这种事？运气到底是有多糟糕……

“那些肉，”鸣人嘟囔着。

“别说话，”大和嘘声，看着十分紧张，他从唱片机上抬起一点头检视情况，下巴绷得很紧。

“是什么？”樱急切地问，她微微换了换重心然后立刻明白了。

她的拳头攥得死紧。

“这些忍者因他们的技巧得名。他们会用幻术来让自己不被人看见，”大和冷酷地说。

……是隐形忍者，樱宁愿自己一人面对也不愿意在这种情况下遇上这些人。

“如果我们不谨慎处理的话，”大和指挥到，“这就会变成屠杀场，所以，仔细听着，我们知道他们会把忍者和平民的尸体拿去做实验——”

“佐井，”鸣人突然说，樱立刻冲向了厕所的方向。他们都紧张地搜寻着佐井的查克拉，在这种情况下，他都应该间歇留下一些查克拉踪迹，以便他们能找到他。

但樱什么都没检测到。

“有可能他被抓住了，”这是他们的唯一直觉。鸣人发出一声低沉嘶哑的吼叫，樱也低吼了一声，转身拿起自己背上的武士刀，丝毫不在意止水的命令——保持低调看起来是不可能的。

但是……绑架？她快速思考着，她不能这样与人战斗。

所以，她把自己的武士刀丢在了地上。

大和不解地冲她眨眼：“樱，你在干——”

“我会找到他的，”樱咬紧牙对鸣人说：“别犯险。”

她转身投入一片混乱中。

就像大和预测的那样，他们的目标已经开始收集地上的尸体，这帮了她很多，以免在绑架途中产生不必要的伤口。樱只有一把苦无绑在腿上，然后被这些忍者当作战利品，一拳打晕过去。

在这些人把她拽向牢房时，樱的脸微微皱起，现在离刚刚的餐馆已经有五十里了，但刚刚那一拳的影响还在。如果她再晚点恢复意识的话，在他们给她带上抑制查克拉的手铐前，就没法治愈自己了。这倒是很幸运，但其他就没有这么幸运了。

被抓住——有计划的——第一次和第二次一样都是很不明智的，她被自己娱乐到了一点。

“这个也是忍者。”那个拽着她的男人说道。

她被丢到了一间潮湿的牢房，里面只有微弱地火炬点亮。樱滑跪在地，脚趾抓地避免自己向前滑去。在她前行的道路石板的地面下露出几块草地的痕迹。

她的眼睛花了好一会儿才适应面前的景象，然后她离开发现了佐井。男孩闭着眼靠在墙上，脸颊有一块淤青，看起来和监牢里的尸体差不太多。

她冲向队友，无视路途中推开的人群，有人推了回来，恐吓着她，但樱没空在意，顽强地往前走去。

“佐井，”她声音轻柔，伸手摸向他的脸颊。

男孩双眼立刻大张：“樱。”

他直起身来，表情很痛苦，樱皱着眉：“你伤到哪儿了？”

“肋骨裂了，肩膀脱臼，”他冷静地叙述:“头也被打了一拳——应该有脑震荡。”男孩垂眼看着地面。

“别睡着，”她这么要求，滑进男孩和墙角之间的空隙，怒瞪着盯着他们看的人，有些转开了视线，另一些渴望的看着，还有些只是冷静的审视。樱都能想到，不过一会儿这些人就会打起来——弱小的人会向强者低头，变成第一个被看守拖走的人。

而现在，佐井看起来非常脆弱，他们就像被一群鹰包围了。

“我们……不能用查克拉，”男孩困倦的说，直起身来：“你怎么被抓住的，你和大和先生还有不带把的呆在一起——”

“我不会让你一人被抓来的，”樱低喃到，身形紧绷地环视着牢房：“乐子可不能你一个人享完。”

佐井抱怨了一声，樱转头看着他，她从没想过他竟然也能看起来这么年轻。

“你现在没有查克拉，”他重复着，眼神锐利：“这也不能直接逃出去。你只是来无用地给自己找罪受——甚至还会害死你自己，为什么？”

她的胸腔传来一阵疼痛，脑袋也痛得要命：“你知道的，”她这样不容置疑的回答。

男孩的视线往下：“这不值得——”

“闭嘴，”樱吼他。

人群里体型算大的一个男人朝他们走来，他扫了一眼佐井，看了看他的伤口。樱面无表情地盯着他，男人的眼睛黑得像只甲虫，看向樱。

“小女孩，别在这帮倒忙了，”男人语调平滑地和她说：“如果你想拦着我的话，就会变成附带损伤——”男人嘴角上扬，冷冰冰地笑着——“没有他，你会活得长一点，我猜。”

“樱，”佐井轻柔地在她身后叫她。

樱又说了声：“闭嘴。”她站上前扭了扭脖子，抬着眉头扫过面前这些人。

那个声音在她的身体里咯咯笑着。 **不用忍术，就只用拳头，这里全是骨头、血液还有绝望……**

“佐井，“她高声喊道，“鸣人这个时候会怎么说？大声的，愚蠢的，就像黑帮电影台词一样的话，哦，对了……我知道了……”

她朝自己的队友假笑了一下：“想吼一声吗？”

她听到佐井被呛到的声音，在她佯攻时周围传来怀疑的轻笑，然后樱扭身躲开男人的重拳。用这股冲力，她从墙壁接力，手肘往后一击，正中男人的心口，她能感觉到他那里的骨头变形，然后男人蹒跚往后倒去。

樱等了一会儿，拳头不耐地扬了扬：“起来啊，老人家，”她低吼：“我都快睡着了。”

男人怒吼着向她冲来，樱伸手抓住他的衣领，猛拉他的脑袋用膝盖撞了上去。

 **这一点都不有趣** ，那个声音抱怨着。

男人瘫倒的样子就像被砸烂的西红柿。

牢里的其他忍者沉默地观看着，樱叹了口气，把自己的短发拢到身后，对自己发丝沾染上了血这件事毫不在意。

“一场狂欢要来了，是吧。”她说道。

接着三个人朝她攻来。

尽管这很恶心，而她精通医疗忍术，但还是阻止不了她抚摸自己断裂的指关节的冲动。

“你不该这么做，”佐井大声说。

樱都没发现他已经醒了，现在没法辨别时间，但樱估计他睡了五个多小时了（就在她确定他没得脑震荡了之后，佐井就睡着了。）不过谢天谢地，他看起来略有起色。”

樱突然意识到自己因为难以抑制的力量而颤抖着蜷缩。这间牢房对她很不利：黑暗的，没有查克拉，狱友们看向她的满是警惕的眼神，每次她无意间与人对视时，他们都会为此畏缩。

“你害怕了吗?”她问。

“不是，”佐井轻松地回答：“只是听天由命了。”

“为什么?”

他换了个坐姿：“即使你这么有能力——在没有查克拉的情况下，你也不能保护我到那些忍者选我做下一个实验品为止。而且我们不知道到底还会在这呆多久……”

“情况没那么糟，佐井，我们很快就能出去了。”

“你什么意思？”

“卡卡西马上就会到了。”

佐井疑惑地眨眼：“他会吗？”

樱翻了个白眼：“毫无疑问，他最爱在这种情况下抢功劳了。”

佐井的目光出奇的敏锐，樱皱着眉退缩了一点。

“我真搞不懂，”男孩轻声说。

“搞不懂什么？”樱又在看自己断裂的指节。

“为什么你的表情这么恨他，但你又相信他会……放弃这个周以来追逐的目标，丢下火影派给他的任务，来追我们——你对此毫不质疑。”

樱有些怔忪，不知道该如何回答他所质问的自己的矛盾之处.

“他告诉过你的，不是吗？他的……忍道就是i，抛弃队友的人连人渣都不如。不管他有多糟糕，作为教师有多灾难——”

“是的，我听过了，”佐井毫不退缩地继续说道：“他是带队上忍，这是他的义务来传达这样的理念。但是这些理念往往都是很理想化的，在有些情况里，人们会妥协。这就是这种情况之一，但是，你依旧毫不妥协地相信他会跟过来。”

“所以呢?“樱颇为防备地回答：”这只是他依旧坚持的不那么糟糕地几件事之一，不算什么。“

“在我们参与的行动中，”佐井语调上升：“目标怎么会比你说的那些理念更不重要?”

“如果鸣人在这，他会和我说一模一样的事情。”樱说道。

“鸣人对作为忍者能有多糟糕一无所知，但你不一样。”

樱本想开口反驳，但却被走廊深处传来的呼喊打断了。她猛地晃了一下，突然意识到这响动代表着什么。他来了，和以前一样，完美的时机。樱心里泛酸地想到。

而其他人开始不安地躁动起来，眼睛里全是警戒。

“别动，”她吼道，表情和刚刚看向佐井的阴沉一模一样。人们都僵住了，然后成团的躲开她，靠在樱对面的墙上，樱为他们的服从放松了一下，从自己刚刚的麻木状态回过神来。她伸出一只手，佐井艰难地被她扶了起来。樱将他的手臂环过自己肩膀，支撑他的大部分体重。

“这……就在这，”一个声音哭喊道，伴随着前进的脚步声。

“求求你，求求你，别打我——看，他们就在那儿，我们什么都没做呢，毫发无损！”

一个有着方下巴的矮小男人站在他们的牢房前，惊恐让他剧烈颤抖着，求生欲勉强让他站在那里。过了一会儿，拷贝忍者出现在牢房前，几乎是放松的扫视着牢房里的人。

但他野性的闪着光的眼睛背叛了体态的慵懒，而且他的制服上全是暗红的血迹，就像朱砂画笔留下的痕迹一样。他一路杀过来的——这不可否认。那个声音在樱的体内低吟，听起来想要挑战他，却又不可避免的欣赏他。而樱……樱只是站在那儿，表情空白，尝试忘记佐井说的关于为什么她如此确信卡卡西会来这。

卡卡西视线扫过他们，停顿在佐井脸上的淤青。

“那不是我做的——！”男人解释道，但卡卡西的刀刃已经划过他的咽喉，他连看都懒得看男人一眼。

他单手将刀放回鞘，另一只手上点起了闪电。尖锐的鸟鸣声响起时，樱低头看去，发现牢房的栏杆都几乎全融化了，卡卡西走上前，站在所有人身前。没人敢动，房间里的气温一下子降了好多。樱咬紧牙关直至感觉疼痛。

他抓过佐井的下巴，指尖还残有查克拉，然后才慢慢消失。

一秒不停地，男人移向春野樱，他的手指只顿在她的手腕处，樱的连十分苍白，她仰头看向天花板避免露馅。

“伤口，”卡卡西问道，声音低沉又危险。

“肋骨断了，肩膀脱臼，”佐井立刻回答，然后犹豫地加上：“颊骨好像也断了。”

樱感觉男人的视线又看向自己，她鼻翼煽动：“什么事也没有。只是有些擦伤和淤青，我现在就能把他治好。”

她没有等待同意，手指亮起绿色的查克拉，直接治疗男孩的伤口，佐井在她的治疗下开始放松。

“大和先生和鸣人离这里远吗？”佐井问道，听起来麻药好像起效了。

卡卡西看向牢房里的其他人。那些人就像对春野樱一样——不过对卡卡西的恐惧完全是因为他的名声——立刻往后退去。

男人的异瞳最后看向佐井，眯着眼：“很近。”他简短地说道。

佐井点头，因樱的治疗达到尾声嘶了几下。然后女孩退开，悄悄地抹掉头发上的血迹。卡卡西会觉得这是她自己的血吗？如果卡卡西注意到了的话，他也没有表示。他只是最后看了牢房一眼然后转头离开。樱和佐井后知后觉地跟上男人的脚步。

就像拷贝忍者所说的，他们不需要走太远。露营地在挺远的地方就能看见，篝火升起的烟散在了暮色的天空中，他们走近时，鸣人从树林里窜出来。他紧张地先看见了卡卡西，然后看到了樱和佐井。然后他冲过来把他们抱了个满怀，樱对这个拥抱小小的笑了一下，透过鸣人的肩膀她看见了大和，男人正端详着他们。

“你们一定都饿了，”大和的声音很平静：“来吃吧。”

佐井和鸣人立刻向那走去，手臂还环在一起，樱本该跟上他们的，但她注意到了卡卡西打量的眼神。

“我一会儿再去，”她小声说，佐井眯起眼回头，鸣人随意地挥了挥手把男孩拉走了。

大和留在了那里，双眼大睁：“前辈。”他开口。

“走开。”

樱的嘴角下垂，大和看了他们好一会儿，神情不可读出，最后他表情微变地看了看樱，转头离开。

樱一直盯着他的背影，非常想要逃走。她现在单独和这个她这辈子最想避开的人站在一起，上次他们单独相处还是在——

不，不，她不能想那件事。

她的脸颊变成粉色。这不公平，她讨厌只有自己该受真相折磨，而卡卡西还是那个该死的无忧无虑又傲慢的人。愤怒对她更合适，樱这样认为。

至少愤怒的情绪可以把她从思绪里拯救出来。

“你想要什么吗？”她僵硬地说。

樱抬头时发现卡卡西正饱含深意地看着她，写轮眼转着：“没有伤口，”他慢吞吞的说。

樱明白他想说什么了:佐井有一堆伤。她尽力保持着自己的表情：“我不知道你想说什么。”

他微微抬起眉头，危险无比，男人缓缓地说：“你和我之前谈过。”

樱差点就打了个抖：“是的，”她的语调有些沙哑：“像我这样的忍者会有什么下场，我记得的。”

“你现在是个累赘吗，春野？”她的队长这样凶狠地问她。

她没有放弃佐井，樱保护了他，至少尝试这么做了。为什么卡卡西每次都会误解她？樱真希望自己能举起身侧的拳头向他展示自己的现在拥有的、可以拥有的、曾经拥有的力量。她想要他——

知道真相。

这次她确实打了个抖，她尽力掩盖这个错误，把思绪从这荒谬的想法移开。

“我不是，”她这么说到，声音比她预想中要小，所以她重复了一次来强调：“我不是。”

这次比之前更响亮明白，因为卡卡西正看着她。这几乎难以忍受，她没法——

“你为什么这么讨厌我？”

操，樱失控了。她知道现在自己满脸通红。心跳在耳朵里都能听见，她现在因渴望进了地狱，樱想让他知道自己的愤怒、憎恶，她的撕裂——她的全部。

男人转头时脸上的倦怠让她没法忍受。

樱剧烈地喘了口气，她没法停下了：“为什么你总是希望我被击败？”

他的眼里情绪复杂，樱只是没法再忍耐了。然后一切变得更糟了，卡卡西站在了她的身前，他看向春野樱的脸上神情野蛮又可怖。

“你脆弱又无能，”卡卡西冷冰冰地说：“你把别人害死的那天，你就知道憎恨和失败究竟是什么意思了。”

樱抬头看着卡卡西，脸色发白，心口发痛。

男人脸上闪过一丝厌恶，樱想现在就把苦无插进他的胸膛。你不了解我，她想这么冲他怒吼。这话就在她嘴边，她甚至都能尝到血和金属的味道： **看着我，看着我，看着我——**

(他的手插在她的发间，粗声的呼吸打上她的咽喉，男人穿戴的金属以及他的肌肉抵着她——卡卡西的温度，让她麻木又残忍的，毫无预兆的温柔，这都不是春野樱的。)

樱看到一片血红，她没有看见男人离开，但当她看去时，卡卡西已经消失了。

她不可置信地大笑着，最后笑声中带着些许残酷。

“你这不可救药的蠢货，”她自言自语，“那天早就来了，现在我是这样的。”


	20. 追求享乐

Chapter 20 追求享乐

林间的风发出低吟，樱抬起头，发丝被吹到了她的脸上。树枝被打落发出的响动对她胸膛燃烧的愤怒毫无帮助。

她的表情埋在阴影里。

春野樱是这一切的罪魁祸首。她的心被带刺的铁链所缠绕，而她对此不采取任何措施，是她让自己变成这样的。如果她可以的话，如果这颗心是不必要的部分的话，她宁愿亲自把它扯出来。

所以她现在只是冲着拳头下的树干发泄怒火。在傍晚之前樱大概都要耗在这里，这棵大树着实是个很好的选择，因为在这里能避开她的队友们的视线。

 **这可不尽如人意** ，那个声音低吼， **如果你要在治愈前不停地毁掉自己的拳头的话，至少也该是因为揍了什么人的脸吧——**

樱的头突然转向身侧，即使直觉已经告诉她那是什么，但她还是等待着。几秒后月亮从乌云后现身，照亮了黑色乌鸦的羽翼。

“止水。”

“人类，“乌鸦回复。

樱安静地看着它，愤怒的情绪并未消减。她俯蹲下来，手放在大和一小时前还给她的武士刀上。

乌鸦迟疑了一秒：“你敢这么做？“

“哦，我当然敢，“樱视线阴暗地看着她面前的生物：“只是碰巧我今晚对你这样肆无忌惮的残忍行径没了耐心。”

“那你就又搞错了，“乌鸦同样冷酷地回答，写轮眼怨毒地旋转着：“你怎么想都不重要，重要的是我让你做的事，人类，你必须按我说的做。”

“为什么？“

“樱，因为那是你要付出的代价。“

樱毫无笑意地扬起嘴角：“这套不管用了，止水。我不怕你了。“

她早就适应了，而且这些年她一直在杀人，直到现在都快忘记手上干干净净是什么感觉——再在她的犯下的血债里添一个又能怎样？她抿紧嘴抽出武士刀，刀出鞘时的摩擦声曾很困扰她，但现在就和静电噪音没什么两样。

止水目光闪烁，它张开翅膀，尾羽似乎都立了起来，然后急速地飞到了空中。

“那就当是为了鼬。“乌鸦哄骗道。

樱这才意识到，宇智波止水的遗物：那些记忆，现在变成她的了。她为此厌恶地看着面前的生物。

她的手无意识松开武士刀柄，然后刀伴随着清脆的撞击声收回了鞘里。

“佐助在追踪鼬，“乌鸦冷静地继续说：”卡卡西在追踪佐助。在他们之间，鼬不可能活下来。“

樱音调坚硬：“这十年鼬都成功躲过追捕了。”

“他病了。“

樱的心毫无理由地重重下沉，她不认识鼬，甚至都没正式会见过他。

不过，樱还是发现自己爬上了树梢，站在了乌鸦面前：“病了？“

“普通人会得的病，他早该治好的，但不去治疗。“他寡淡地转述：“他不可能在和拷贝忍者的作战中活下来，他也不想在和他的弟弟作战时活下来。除非你能把他就走，要不然他必死无疑。”

“救走，”樱呆呆地重复，她眨了眨眼睛，眼神变得锐利起来：“你想我抓了他然后——逃跑?”

止水转过头去。

樱的嘴无声地动了几下，这不是——但鼬——她垂头丧气地叹了口气。

“好吧，”她立刻就后悔这么说了，这意味着乌鸦又得逞了。

“那好，你的计划是什么?”乌鸦殷勤地说。

“我会在拂晓的时候溜走，”她捡起刚刚打掉的树皮说。

“做个新伪装……不用纱织守那个了，这次用黑色头发，我还没用过呢——”

“不，不用伪装。”止水打断她。

樱真是除了大笑无话可说，不伪装这个选择滑稽到不可思议。

她会失去一切的——她那么努力将那些杀戮和血腥隔绝在正常生活之外，那么努力地无用地尝试保护的一切。

“你想让我做个叛忍？”她尖利地问：“在这个时候？这就是你的计划吗？”

“当然不是，你这个蠢货，”乌鸦冷冰冰地说：“木叶的人都知道你是个忍者了——准确点说，是个差劲的忍者。你的平庸，能力的不足，以及作为火影的门徒的事实——鼬已经远离木叶太久了，如果他会接受帮助的话，也会是因为你的身份接纳你，而不是其他陌生人。”

它凶得渗人的目光盯着樱：“明天，你要救走鼬，然后你会尽你所能，加上我的力量，一起把鼬带回木叶，确保他……平安。”

乌鸦在说最后一个词时语气有些奇怪，但樱没空在意，随即这只鸟就煽动翅膀飞走了，只留下一堆羽毛被风卷走。

樱站在原地，脑子一片混乱。她舌尖的血腥味是假想的吗，还是说她真的在什么时候咬破了舌头没有注意到。

(止水暗示到带走鼬不仅仅意味着会遇上佐助，还会遇上……)

她咧开嘴瞪着看着她的松鼠，松鼠被她的杀意惊吓得立刻跑开。樱退了一步，靠在树干上。现在要是天堂的钟声为她敲响，樱可以毫不犹豫地冲那儿去。这倒是还挺应景的，明天将会是……某种程度上的世界末日。

樱深思了一会儿。

今夜多么恼人的平凡啊。

风也许比平时更大一些，天空既不晴朗也不阴云密布，月亮在盈缺之间，有一丝雨意，但太微弱了没法辨别。

樱在起身时嘴唇扭曲，她在想自己究竟该怎么熬到那个时候。当一声尖锐的鸟鸣响起时，樱还仔细考虑了一下该不该朝它丢苦无。今夜肯定无眠了，她的感官都高度紧张，为太阳升起后所要面对的事情热着身。

樱强制自己的指头放松，把手从武士刀刀柄上滑落至大腿处。在动作中途她就停住了，眼睛微睁，她抬头看向身侧。身体的某些渴望让她变得鲁莽，樱不经意地笑起来，手指划至自己的裤带下。

这可能是做这个最糟糕的时候了，不过不论如何，樱还是这么做了——

因为，她从来没有想过——

因为，她对自己总是随意地放弃，所以她从不期望自己的身体反应如何，但她立刻发现——这股欲望如此迫切，把她所有的理性思想都掏空了，只留下一种冲动。樱感到自己是如此脆弱，更糟糕的是，这是她自己的手指。她从没想过自己能这么轻易崩溃，就像她早就已经准备好了。

搞什么？

她的表情犹豫起来，但身体却下意识地调整到了更好的姿势和角度，这样她的手指就能更深、更粗暴饥渴地插进去。樱的头往后撞到了地上。

操。

做这事时，这种想法很平常。一些感官片段莫名的重现，在她发丝里缠绕的手，淫荡的低吼——男人的，女人的——，深深掐进她皮肤的手指，粗暴的，绅士的，温柔的，粗糙的，还有……

她流出的水顺着手指几乎变成一条小溪——这就是她准备得有多好——那些回忆不是关于具体某个人的，但确实是关于每个伴侣的——

就在这时，一个片段闪过，细节清晰生动地几乎令她感到疼痛。

那张嘴，坚硬又残忍，还带着执拗——但是却又不可置疑地慷慨，嘴角的曲线给人留下傲慢与不敬的初印象，而当这张嘴微张时，能看见里面的舌尖。

樱立刻就认出来了。

眼前的景象又改变了，变成了他，他在她的双腿之间，头懒懒地耷在樱的大腿上就像累了一样，而男人的手在她腿心处紧绷的肌肉间弯曲，就像是钢铁夹在紧密的穴道里。

他的异瞳盯着她的腿心，直至樱感到自己那处几近疼痛的跳动，然后——然后那时——男人才会抬起眼，眼神炽热又挑衅，直直与她对视。

“操你的，”樱会这么说。

那时候这张神秘又傲慢的脸终于才会低下去，毫不羞耻的，带着野性的，狡猾的埋在她腿间。

操——这才是正题，他的嘴将会对樱做那些，她一直觉得这个男人该很擅长的事。

她无声地张开嘴，咬着拳头避免自己发出那些丢脸的呻吟。她知道接下来会发生什么，接下来的好几个小时，男人的头都会牢牢固定在她的腿间，直至把她逼疯，直至他传奇般的能力，他的鲁莽，他令人恐惧的智慧一一展现。

樱到达了绚丽的高潮，她的手都被自己咬出血痕。

当第二天一早醒来时，樱没法让自己相信这一切都没发生过。

并且，接下来的事都比这更糟。

“不，”大和在她回营时这么和樱打招呼。

说实话，这不是大和的错。

说实话，每个七班成员在这三年来的变化几乎都没法察觉（除了佐助离开而佐井加入的事实以外）。佐井的过去没人知道，而在乌鸦的要求下，樱的嘴巴牢牢紧闭。

而鸣人：好吧，你有时候还会看见他和村子里其他一头热的忍者比赛谁尿的更远，这时候都会给人一种他从来没变过的错觉。

不过，樱现在已经知道，时间飞逝。

因为鸣人在他们眼皮下溜走了（事实来说，他们是分开的，大和跑去检查四周，佐井去捡柴火，樱才离开自己昨夜栖身的树），这事在三年前他绝对办不到。

“卡卡西前辈把看着你们的任务托付给我，并且鸣人情况特殊——在他失控时，我一个人就能在不伤害他的前提下控制住他。”大和看起来要得恐慌症了。

“不带把的什么也追不到，”佐井提出，“即使考虑到他不可思议地成功逃跑，但我还是怀疑他连怎么找到卡卡西的头绪都没有——”

剧烈的爆炸让他们脚下的土地都开始颤动。几公里外出现了一朵蘑菇云，穿过树林，快速地扩散着。

“好吧，我纠正说过的话：他也许知道该去哪儿。”黑发的男孩假笑着。

“我们得去找他，”樱很快回答。

“我会去的，”大和打断她：“你们俩先回木叶。“

樱立刻点了点头，佐井不解地看着她，不过他保持沉默。

如果大和还有时间的话，他说不定会更仔细地审问他们。但情况紧急，在他听到远处打斗声传来时脸色越发苍白。

男人给了他们一个大幅度地点头后转身离开。

樱强装的微笑消失了，她呼出一口气，佐井和她之间的沉默突然极为喧嚣。

他面无表情地盯着樱。

“你要去，是不是？”佐井最终开口：“而你会让我留在这。其实我觉得你没资格要求我这么做。”

樱考虑了一下：“也许吧，但你留下会更好。”

他的嘴角扬起一个笑容，露出牙齿，看着有些痛苦：“我在这个小队里学到的不是这样的。”

“我一定得这么直白和你说吗？”樱轻声说。

男孩慢慢走上前一步：“你觉得我会阻止你。”

“你会的，”她冷漠地回复：“因为根的原因，你已经如履薄冰了。“

“我不会和你打一场的。”佐井十分坚定。

樱尽全力对抗自己嗓音软化的冲动，她坚硬地说：“你没法帮到我。”

男孩看向她的手，樱立刻明白了为什么，她确实想用幻术拖住他，而佐井已经知道了。

他的脸扭曲：“这就是必须付出的代价吗？”

“是的，”她坚持：“别插手——不管发生了什么。”

男孩冷淡地回答：“好吧，如果这是必要的话。如果你不让我和你站在一边，那你也不能阻止我支持鸣人。”

樱的视线柔和下来：“你保证？”

佐井黑色的眼睛闪着光：“我保证。”

樱退回一步，抹掉自己脸上所有表情。她没时间可浪费了，于是她冲入林中。

在林中穿梭时，她身周的空气带着浓厚的烟尘。树叶，枝条，还有其它的残骸飞在空中，樱闪身躲过，保持着自己前进的速度，但前方障碍越来越多，前行也越发困难。她最终穿过几棵树，在突然变得贫瘠的土壤前止步。

这就是爆炸的源头，而这场爆炸几乎把周围的一切都摧毁了。这片树林没有其他活物——除了站在中央的那几个人。

她立刻就看到了佐助。

男孩的衣服和他的头发是一个颜色——确实，这是刽子手会穿的衣服——从头到尾包裹着他，与佐助苍白的皮肤形成强烈反差。就算从樱藏在树丛里的位置也能看到他手臂上的血迹以及胸口的伤口。他的草雉剑上也全是血。

男孩转动刀刃，那些血从刀上流到了他脚下的草地。

“你还没从上次见面里吸取教训啊，鸣人。”她的前队友低声说，写轮眼转动着。

樱为鸣人脸上疼痛的表情紧张了一下，在扫描完鸣人全身后，她没有发现伤口。至少，身体没有，她纠正自己。大和的手掌握住男孩的肩膀，男人的表情紧张又沉痛。

在他们身边的，虽然樱只能看见一抹银色，但那是——

樱又往前倾身，冒着暴露自己的危险。

樱立刻看出，那人身躯的紧绷和鹰一样的警觉，所以这不是针对佐助的。

樱又往前看了一点，她又看到了两个人。一个高大浑身肌肉，有着没有颜色的眼睛以及灰色皮肤的男人，穿着晓的黑红相间的斗篷，鼬站在这个男人旁边。

男人肩膀上的乌鸦几乎和斗篷融为一体。

樱感觉到佐井已经到了，他的查克拉就像给所有人拉了警笛，在男孩闯入这场面时他发出一声小小的惊讶。

卡卡西的视线更加阴沉，在他从树林里窜出时就冷冰冰地看着佐井，男人的杀意充满整个场地。

“天藏，”卡卡西怒吼着。

大和的疑惑在看见佐井后消失殆尽，他的脸色发红，看起来要在凶残的愤怒与纯粹的恐惧里被撕碎了。

“来这里。”大和哽到，佐井立刻站在了鸣人身旁。樱看见他的手抬起——悄悄地——抓住鸣人的胳膊，支撑着他。樱咬着牙齿，希望自己也能这么做。

“你搞砸了，”拷贝忍者冷酷地说。大和体型上更高，但在他们对峙时一点也显示不出来。卡卡西几乎压倒比他年长的男人，他的写轮眼有着邪恶的红色，疯狂转动着，大和低下了脑袋。

年长的男人看上去就像突然回到了从前：“队长，我应该——“

“不是现在，“卡卡西低吼，他扫过眼前站着的人：”佐助会先去追鼬，我会帮他。鼬被制服后我再解决佐助。你，鸣人和佐井拖住鬼鲛，确保他不会掺和。“

“但是——“鸣人想要抗议，但卡卡西脸上的表情让他闭上了嘴。“好吧，”他不情愿地嘀咕。

佐井和鸣人一言不发地冲向鬼鲛，鸣人脸上失望与顺从交织着，而佐井表情忧虑，但大和站在他们身后——这让樱放松了一些。她感到自己被施了个小型幻术，但樱对此眼睛都不眨，因为已经太习惯了。

“集中注意，”止水的声音闯进她的脑海。

樱牢牢地盯着她即将插手的战斗。她现在知道为什么止水刚刚和她说话了，因为战斗已经开始了。

佐助身形闪动，快得樱只能以他的衣服来辨别，男孩挥舞着刀，他的动作明显经历长期训练和实践。不过，不管他在大蛇丸那里有多突飞猛进，鼬总是不断打败他。如果说佐助算精通此道的话，鼬的技艺就像呼吸一样自然。他的眼发着光，流下血泪——樱颇为同情地看着，因为她现在知道这感受如何了——，然后男人毫不费劲地拦下佐助的攻击。

樱很快意识到，尽管佐助毫无进展，但还有一个人在行动。

卡卡西带着近乎粗鲁的不耐烦看着佐助进攻，接着他出手了，这是一位更富经验的掠食者深思熟虑后的行动。他全力发挥着自己单只写轮眼的功效，当进攻者变成卡卡西时——仅仅这时——鼬才选择退步躲开。

樱只能站在那看着，心跳巨快无比。

有卡卡西这样反应速度的几率大概和闪电两次击中同一地点的几率差不多。通常这意味着拷贝忍者在作战时仅仅凭自己动物似的直觉：这是对他失控以及不可置信的肢体能力的控诉。但惊人的智慧才是让他在村子变成令人畏惧的天才的原因——甚至在比那些可怕的瞳术使用者和他们那一代失落的忍者更令人畏惧——这些都在此地完美展现了。

现在卡卡西让佐助望尘莫及，他比鼬也更强。樱如果说没有感觉自己内里的紧张那就是在说谎，尽管如此……但她却还有一种兴奋感，这种感觉无关道德，因为她从未真正和卡卡西对战过——不算在树林里那次，卡卡西那时候不太清醒——

而今天她就要这么做了。

她聚集少量查克拉来温暖自己的肌肉，她的肩胛骨在背上鞘的重量下移动着，这很正常，因为鞘里隐藏了不寻常的刀刃。

“快点，”乌鸦厉声说。

樱在绕开场地里幸存的灌木林时脸上带着怒容。她的眼神因卡卡西划了鼬一刀，让鼬退了一步而更加生气。

当鼬往后退时，他用袖子掩住咳嗽。樱经历过的医疗训练让她了解这样咳嗽之后会有什么后果，不过这都被黑色的晓袍给掩盖了。

他确实病了，还在咳血，乌鸦没有说谎。

“我才不要你帮忙，”佐助冷冰冰地宣布：“作为我从前的队长来施舍我是毫无意义的。”

佐助轻蔑的语气和脱轨的假象让樱往后退了一步。她还记得上次佐助和卡卡西说话时，拷贝忍者还表现出一副令人信服的和蔼、散漫的形象。

佐助对此毫不设防，而卡卡西致命的目光已经从鼬转移到了他身上，男人的异瞳闪着光，他转动自己手里的武士刀的手法富有攻击性，随后他用刀指向另一个方向。

“你，”拷贝忍者的呢喃里满是嘲讽：“真是个爱说大话的小崽子。”

他以肉眼不可见的速度贴近了佐助，当他停下脚步时，布料和头发都过了会儿才恢复原样，他的刀刃离佐助的眼睛只有几寸，但被佐助的刀给挡住了。佐助还算及时的抬刀抵抗，几乎只挡住男人的刀尖。

樱对佐助能成功还思索了好一会儿，然后她又看见第二次金属的闪光，卡卡西的另一只手松松地拿着苦无，几乎轻易地捅进了佐助的胸口，如果用力就能直接插到他的心脏。

“你不像鸣人，你说要离开的时候，我本可以粉碎掉你的每块骨头，但那时我让你自己选。现在你在这，在我面前，就因为你当时的选择。”

佐助的眼眯成一条缝。

“你的哥哥对木叶是更要紧的威胁，但我还记得，你也是个叛徒，佐助。”卡卡西的话里尽是黑色幽默：“我为村子服务，在我解决掉你和他时，你都要记得这点。”

樱本该再看会儿的，只是她的视角尽头看到了一些动作。鼬的表情和往常一样难以解读，但她确实看见了，在那么一秒种，鼬为卡卡西对佐助说的话倾身，他想要干预，尽管他咳出的血还在他的袖子里。

樱眉头皱得更紧。

“开始吧，”止水呢喃到，樱转头发现乌鸦正栖息于她的肩膀：“拷贝忍者会输给你的，因为他小瞧你。你再也不会有这种优势了，今天，你曾穿上过的伪装，我让你撒的每个谎，都会得到报答——它们都是为了让你在这个关键时刻，能拥有这样的优势。”

樱长久地看了它一眼，她叹了口气，开始结印。因为，是的，她想要救下鼬——即使她知道不管什么结局都是他应得的，但也不该是现在这样。

当她再次睁开眼时，其中一只已经变成了乌鸦的写轮眼。第一次在没有幻术的情况下，樱打开了万花筒。不过她对之后的疼痛毫无防备，在止水的幻境里这么做时疼痛还不这么剧烈，就和噩梦该留下的痕迹差不多。现在这种疼痛是真实刺骨的，她的膝盖都为此弯曲。

樱咬紧了牙关。

乌鸦的爪子紧紧抓住她的肩膀，羽毛扫过她的颈侧。

“我已经尽可能降低了风险，”它嘶声说：“所以该你表现了，人类。不是为了我，是为了你自己——因为这是你一直想要的结果。”这可能是乌鸦这一刻能给出最振奋人心的演讲了，樱的肌肉敏锐地收缩。

鼬还专注地看着自己身前的两个人，应该是在等待时机。樱看向左侧，佐助还被两把刀困在中间，有一把已经插进他的肋骨了，而卡卡西——

卡卡西正向后看去，他注意到了鼬的动作，眼神带着点好奇，眉毛扬起。他还没弄懂情况吧，樱猜测。也有可能，卡卡西只是不知道止水给她提供的那些信息。

樱甩了甩头发，让发丝遮盖住自己的那只写轮眼。她瞬身移到战场中央，站在他们面前。那双黑红的眼睛缓慢慵懒地从原先的目标看向她，樱的下巴紧缩。

“为什么现在站出来，”他不感兴趣地问：“你不是藏得挺好的吗？”

樱鼻翼煽动着，他早就发现自己了吗，即便在自己已经压住了查克拉的情况下？还是他只是根据刻板印象认为她是个懦夫？

樱压住自己的情绪，她转身看了一眼鼬，男人对她突然出现毫无反应。于是她怒瞪着乌鸦，这只鸟正栖息于他们之间某处。

止水都没和鼬说她来这的原因吗？

大概是没有的，樱后知后觉。从乌鸦的绝望就可以看出，鼬毫无求生欲，也不会想要她的帮助。

卡卡西的眼神里富含嘲弄：“快回你自己藏的地方去。”他甩出这些话，就像还期待樱感激地接受。

樱一动不动地盯着他。

他的表情变得有些锐利。

“这不是幻术——鼬不会选你当幻术里的场景，”拷贝忍者简要地评估她，声音低沉变成嘲讽的低笑：“所以，你该不会真有这么蠢吧，你真这么蠢吗，春野？”

她的眼睑低垂：“不，队长。”

“那你在干什么？”这次他的话里没有嘲讽，只有常见的厌恶，还有暗含的警告。

樱没法看着他，所以她看向他头发与肩膀间的某个点，手臂与侧面的某块空隙——

 **现在行动** ，止水的声音在她脑子里回响。

樱猛地抬起头，眯着眼。

在樱抬头露出被发丝遮盖的写轮眼时男人的眼也微微眯起，他露在外面的上半张脸扭曲得不像样，但又有一种激怒的美感。

而这感觉——这 **感觉。**

好极了，兴奋不已——就像在自我辩解——因为看见他受伤。这位第七班的带队上忍，从不把她放在眼里，就好像她什么也不是，总是觉得她弱小无比，余生都该受他人荫护。

樱本该全心全意地庆祝，也许还会为此大笑出声……如果只是这样就好了。

但不止如此，因为樱体内有那么一部分，不管她如何压制，都可憎地认识到：这也是那个在她恐惧自己力量（以及里人格）时抱住她的男人，这也是那个粗暴地操她但又以无法忍受的温柔亲吻她的男人，这也是那个看着她就像她是——

“他要破开幻觉了，”乌鸦警告到。

樱瞪大眼睛，再次专注于面前的景象，她面色苍白。卡卡西该趴在地上了，他该失去对肢体的掌控因为沉浸于她制造的幻境之中。

但男人站得笔直。

更糟糕的是，他的写轮眼下意识地转变为和她差不多的风车式样，她还不知道卡卡西有——

“我不知道他有万花筒，”止水敌对地说：“只是模拟肉体的疼痛对他来说不够，还要点其他的。”

樱的指甲掐进手掌，他到底该死的有多强？

“你观察他这么多年了，女孩。”乌鸦挖苦她。

樱的手指在刀鞘旁抽动，真希望她能让乌鸦闭嘴。不过当下她的大脑满是沮丧地思索如何解决这个难题。

如果她必须要猜一猜卡卡西深埋心底的想法的话……如果要她说到底谁能让卡卡西变得脆弱的话……

就像滴进空杯子的一滴水，这个念头像海啸般袭击而来，填好引子和燃料，樱召出这个幻术。

她的胃为此翻滚起来，樱看着这个幻境，超然震惊。

然后她看向鼬——他十分安静地又拿袖子捂住嘴——樱没有选择了。

她借来的写轮眼疯狂地旋转着，樱开始构建这个新幻境，在记忆里召出完美无缺的细节进行建构：树上掉落的叶子，草木和泥土在雨后发出的味道，阳光直射在他们身上的感觉。白的脸因为痛苦与解脱而皱起的方式，快斗脸上每一丝绝望的神情，甚至于他临终时刻的脸。樱以厌恶地清晰程度刻画着他们的死亡，她层层堆积，一个又一个细节叠加，直至自己都差点因幻境的真实性难以抽身。

樱没时间亲眼见证这个幻术是否起效了，在她构建完后，佐助立刻冲破卡卡西的控制，窜进了空气里。他的草雉剑划破阳光，有着刺眼的反光，直直向鼬刺去。

也向她刺了过来，樱后知后觉地发现，因为她正站在两人中间，看来她的存在对佐助毫无影响。

他想把剑从她的身体刺出再刺到鼬。

樱懒得在意，她对此真是毫无感觉，因为在她做出这些事之后——

唯一要紧的：是她的四肢已经做好准备，当佐助的剑即将刺入她的胸膛，樱的手随着查克拉加强的力道击出，让佐助不得不变更进攻路线。樱注意到他手臂因这一击蜷起时男孩的右腿站不太稳，她立刻将自己的刀抽出鞘，以手术的精准度插进他膝盖上方的肉里，就这么连贯的一击。

佐助嘶声退后。

佐助的脸丑陋地扭曲着：“你不是她。”

樱毫无感觉，她闪过他的右勾拳，响亮地拍了他一巴掌，佐助的脸被拍向一旁。

“真抱歉，”樱的声音如丝绸一般顺滑，“佐助君有受伤吗？”

“你不可能是樱，”他冷漠地回答，手做着快速的结印手势，一秒后，男孩咆哮着，火球从他嘴里呼出，樱纵身上前，结了一模一样的印，两股火焰对抗着，热度几乎把她眉毛都给烫掉。

“是吗？”她刻薄地笑着：“为什么呢？”

佐助环视着她，写轮眼高速转动着检查她的弱点，樱以脚借力，飞快地向前冲去。佐助向她丢来苦无，但这没关系，因为她已经施了更复杂的忍术。水流从贫瘠的土壤突然升起形成一股水柱，直直向佐助的方向击去。

一个巨大的类人的形态从男孩身体里升起，保护他不被水流冲击，只无害地从他身侧流过。他抬头时黑色的长发黏在额头上，嘴角因为愤怒紧抿。

“樱永远也做不到这个，你到底是谁？”

樱也许该哭泣或者大笑，但她只是缓慢地起身，脸遮盖在不齐的头发下，这真烦人，她把头发拢在身后。

她的不耐烦被后背一股刺痛打断，她逼迫自己放松。

“我不会伤害他的，”她这样僵硬地提醒站在她身后的男人，随即修正到：“不会伤得太严重。”

这话听起来非常不可信，但她没给鼬留时间反驳。

樱瞬身入侵佐助近身区域，男孩下意识地动作着，手里的苦无捅向她的致命点，但樱比他强多了，她用指尖擦过他的手臂，感受到骨头在她的动作下被折断。男孩的战略很快从进攻变成了撤退。

尖声的噪音穿透空气：千鸟，一只手的，樱在很远就认了出来，勉强欣赏着。他的手快得出现虚影，樱及时转身，电流只是击中她的头发而不是脑袋，烧焦的短发掉在了地上。

但佐助撤回得太慢了，樱一头撞向他，于是佐助立刻往地上倒去，樱迅速抓住他的腰侧将他提起来，这本该让她感到获胜的喜悦，但樱只觉得一阵空虚。

当樱抬头时，正如她所料，鼬站在她面前。

“春野樱，”他缓慢的说，上次鼬还不知道她的名字。

在这个距离，樱能看见他袖子上的血迹，卡卡西在他身侧留下的严重伤口，以及他晃动的站姿。

一股风吹过她的手臂打断了樱的检视。她低头看向自己手里失去意识的佐助。她都不知道为什么自己会抓住佐助，樱突兀地把他放下。

当她终于想开口回答鼬时，一股尖锐的疼痛穿过她的脑袋。

她的脉搏为此剧烈地跳动起来。

“他——他又要摆脱了，”樱犹豫地对止水嘶声说：“我能感觉到，我不认为——操——我还能控制住他多久。”

乌鸦飞向鼬的肩膀，鼬瞪大了眼睛。

樱虚弱地笑着：“你知道止水还有另一个召唤者吗？”她没有等男人回答：“没关系，现在要紧的是卡卡西破除幻术后第一个就会来追杀我们，所以我们没有多少时间了。”

这个站在她对面有些摇晃的男人对此出奇的冷静，他的嘴只是微微收紧。不过他的面色变得惨白，樱觉得鼬会很快失去意识。

也许是因为止水的那些记忆——男人令人印象深刻的机敏，他的坚定，还有温和的自省一直残存在樱的脑海里——所以樱尽量避免强迫他。即使这会让事情变得更简单，因为他的伤病，樱很容易成功。

“正如你所见，止水谋划了一个很糟糕的计划，”她粗哑地说。“而因为你不知道的一些理由，我蠢得和它站在了一起。但我要提醒你，你现在太虚弱了，没法打过我。”

男人平静地注视着她，樱都开始好奇他是否还能听到自己说的话，还是说他现在已经因为失血过多两眼发黑了。

有一股疼痛袭击了她，这让她的心跳得更快了，瞳孔也为此张大了一些。她不知道鼬究竟同意没有，因为男人先昏了过去。

樱发出一声长长的诅咒，然后把鼬抗在自己的肩膀。但也许有些自私，她对此还挺感激的。严格意义上来说，樱没有强迫他。春野樱往后再看了一眼，然后向前跑去。


	21. 第十五篇（Canto XV ）

Chapter 21 第十五篇（Canto XV ）

（ _*但丁《神曲》的地狱篇：第十五篇，在这个章节中但丁在炼狱遇见了自己的老师。_ )

 ** _译者的话_** ：原标题是直译结果有些奇怪，所以我做了一些自我解读，欢迎大家提出不同意见！

_吸，呼，吸，呼，呼吸呼吸呼吸呼吸——_

这是让身体放松最基本的方法之一，用以抵御紧张与慌乱，不过现在好像不太管用。

他现在发现自己几乎没法控制肺部的收缩了——它们持续痉挛着，就像马上要咳嗽，只是一直没能咳出来，这让他无法放松，一直处于紧张的状态。

确实，这不是他现在该关注的问题。

(鸣人和大和全身心投入到了与鬼鲛的战斗中，但佐井没有。他说过不会干预樱的事，但这不意味着他不能看。为此他受了很多伤，但重点是——)

在樱扛起鼬逃跑前看了他一眼，佐井大概一辈子都不会感觉自己有这么受困（被承诺困住）了。

卡卡西打破幻术时的表情——佐井永远也没法描述。在那时他才知道真的有人看起来能和恶魔一模一样。没有任何语句能描述那一刻统治着他的恐惧，他用画笔也画不出。

拷贝忍者毫不犹豫地追上樱的脚步，连看都不看他们这边一眼，在消失前，他的杀意无可掩饰；他的杀意太强了，佐井这辈子都没见过，每个在场的人都因此僵住了。

过了好几秒，他们才能继续动作。

他们的战斗没有持续太久，鬼鲛后知后觉地发现自己的同伴消失后就启程离开——去哪儿，佐井也不知道。

接着鸣人看见了佐助。

“这是——”鸣人蹲下身检查他的前任队友情况时低语，他用手指戳了戳佐助的脸，然后防备地举起手来害怕他反击，但这个叛徒宇智波一动不动。

“这好像不是卡卡西做的，”大和注意到，“佐助看起来……”他富有深意的看下去

“看起来还活着，”鸣人补充道。

佐井对自己张开嘴呢喃了什么几乎都毫无感觉——这些语句似乎掉进了深渊，但确实被人听到了。

也许这只是他假想出来的。

不过鸣人的眼睛眯着扫视四周。

“什么。”这样只说一个词的说话方式听起来很危险。

大和低低地笑了一声，但发现没人在笑之后又突兀地停下。

“你是说……真的？”

佐井眼都不眨地回答：“是的。”

鸣人的表情变得很可怕，他走向佐井，肩膀防备地耸立着。

“不可能，”他激烈地回复：“樱？”

佐井眉头微抬：“为什么不可能？”鸣人感觉被威胁了吗，佐井好奇。在佐助走后。几乎所有人都认为鸣人是七班最强的一员（大概鸣人也这么觉得）。佐井一开始也是这么认为的。

不同的情绪很快从鸣人脸上掠过，最终停在一种交织着敌意与脆弱的神情。“我是她的队友，如果——如果她真的能办到这些的话——我早该知道了。她应该信任我”

鸣人声音里表现出的原始情绪比他的话更加紧绷——直至佐井后知后觉地想起鸣人嘴里的队友意味着朋友。佐井不太擅长做那个安慰人的角色，但鸣人也是他的……朋友，他乐意为鸣人试一试。所以他倾身，尝试伸出手——

“但你，你早就知道了。”

鸣人声音里带着控诉，这是对他说的。

“她从没直接告诉我什么，”佐井缓缓说：“我是靠自己找到的线索才出来的，而且，直觉告诉我今天有什么事发生。我知道你们刚刚都必须抽空掩护我，那是因为我更关注他们那边的战斗。”

鸣人没有因此被安慰到，“你可能觉得失去一个队友之后，我会好好珍惜剩下的唯一队友。但这事又发生了，我……我竟然毫无防备。”

佐井的手坚定地放上他的肩膀。

“有秘密的人更容易认出同类，”大和冷静地点出：“我们注视周围人的目光更敏锐，我想，这也许是因为，我们可以在同类身上看到我们身上那些自己都厌恶的部分。”

佐井感觉自己的脸颊烧了起来。

“所以樱她……打昏了佐助，还把鼬带走了，”鸣人大致总结：“卡卡西正在追他们，我们不知道他想做什么，我们也不知道这些事的起源是什么。所以，我们几乎一无所知。”

“大体不错，”大和同意到，他脸上的皱纹比平时更加明显。

佐井不知道该不该顺便提一嘴，有百分之九十的可能他们的队长和樱已经做过爱了。

—————————

“再跑快点。”

腿上又注入一股查克拉，她猛地提速——世界在她身后变成一片静电噪音。

—————————

他一口吞下嘴里的炖菜。

“还要一份吗？”

鸣人猛地惊醒，僵在原地，他扫视这个两人帐篷，不是三人——更不是四人——然后发现佐井坐在不远处，神情一如往常的平淡。

他知道这当然不是真的，他和最开始那个面无表情的佐井相处了很久：那时候的佐井才是无比的冷静。而现在鸣人已经可以从男孩的眨眼，抽动以及微不可见的移身中读出他的情绪了。

佐井和他一样无法平静，只是佐井藏得很好。

“不，”鸣人揉着眼回答：“不用了——”

在他们之间躺着的失去意识的人突然身体紧绷地坐了起来。

佐井砰的一声放下饭盒。

“把这些从我身上拿开，”那个人举着查克拉抑制手铐要求着。

鸣人看了他一会儿，最后视线重新回到佐井身上：“就像我说的，剩下的你随便吃。”

“鸣人。”

“那我就不客气了，”佐井平淡地回答，他把剩下的炖菜倒进自己的木碗里吃了起来，鸣人也端碗吃着饭。

“如果你们要带我回木叶，”佐助眼眯成一条缝威胁到：“你们才不会讨到好处。如果逃跑要烧毁整个村子我也在所不惜——“

鸣人爆发了，他站起来时才发现自己的碗都飞到了帐篷另一头，而他只能看到一片红色。

“不管你相不相信，佐助——“这片红色是因为九喇嘛吗？鸣人也不好说——“世界不是围着你转的。”

佐助的表情丝毫未变，鸣人现在想全力揍向那张自以为是的脸。他真的会的，要不是现在佐助没法反抗的话。

他看着佐助，耳朵里满是战鼓敲响的声音。

然后这些话喷涌而出：“井野，鹿丸和丁次每晚都会在队员的屋子里聚餐，雏田每次在牙和志乃出任务前都会给他们准备药膏。我们本来也可以这样的，但是你——你连这种想法都受不了，为什么？”

佐井安静地站在他们身旁。

“别以为你懂我，”他的前队友冷漠地说：“你从不知道我经历过什么，失去过什么——”

“你以为我不能这么说吗？”鸣人嘶声回复：“你从来没被人排挤、嘲笑和摒弃，你不知道每个人都像看怪物一样看你是什么感觉，你不知道——我们要继续进行这种抱怨比赛吗，佐助？我们就要一直这么纠结到底什么更糟糕吗？这一切有什么意义？”

“我们怎么能一直犯相同的错误，”他哽咽着，埋头看向地面：“而现在，樱她——”

“她在哪?”佐助问道。

佐井礼貌地微笑着：“樱救走鼬之后逃跑了，没人知道为什么，也没人知道他们去了哪儿。”

佐助的面部变得十分尖锐：“这不可能。”

“但这发生了。”

“那不是樱。”佐助表情神秘地回复。

但鸣人看到了他眼里的神情——和那天在天台上他们用螺旋丸和千鸟对准彼此时，他脸上的阴郁一模一样。鸣人这才意识到，即使他的话如此矛盾，但佐助知道刚刚和自己对战的是樱。

“我们能把他再打晕吗？”佐井问道。

———————————

“再做一个影分身。”

“我已经做了十个了。”

“我不管，每过半小时，让每个影分身再做四个影分身，然后让她们去往各个方向。”

 ** _砰 砰 砰_** 。

那是脚步声还是心跳声？几乎无法辨别。

“你想让我快速消耗完我的查克拉吗？”

“照我说的做。”

——————————————

他把烟头杵在地上，庆幸没人看到。

有时候他几个月都不会抽一只，他还以为自己戒掉了。但接着——就会有像现在这样的一天。

平民背景，被溺爱的，这就是大和对樱的第一印象。是个很友善的女孩，但没什么能力，他还为此感到遗憾，因为他知道前辈会怎么对待这种人。

这种遗憾现在变成了更猛烈和复杂的情绪。叛徒总让人嘴里发苦，不是吗？厌恶与否认的滋味苦乐参半。

他能听到帐篷里的交谈声，不算平静，但比他想的要好。大和尽力在他们面前保持表情一成不变——或者，尽可能的让他们觉得可信。

不过当他一个人在外时，就没必要再掩盖了。所以他手指颤抖，快速拿出另一根烟放进了嘴里。

他对这次任命毫无准备，大和想到，他还天真的觉得没什么能比得上暗部任务凶残。他离开了自己的小队，完全是因为见过太多队友死在自己面前了，他想要知道如何才能不那么在意(因为很明显，听说队友的死讯比亲眼目睹要好一点。)

他不确定他到底什么时候脱离这种想法的，他没法为自己辩护。在他眼里，七班的缺点比他呆过的每个队都要深远。佐井的存在把大和都能衬托得像朵交际花，男孩总让他想起自己想要忘记的那段时光。鸣人，如此富有原则与决心，但却又如此短视，并且危险至此。还有樱——

他吐出一个烟圈，看着烟雾缓慢地逸散到空中。

在二十四小时内，春野樱就会死。

更糟的是，他能想象……那场面究竟是怎么样的。胸前被千鸟或者雷切捅出一个打洞——这取决于她到底能反抗多久——几个小时后她的尸体依旧满是电流。与这相比，绞刑都算仁慈；大和亲眼见过这种场面。

或者，也许她会被砍头——

大和又吸了口烟，然后把烟头丢掉，走向帐篷。

——毕竟他听说，木野就是这么死的。

————————————

“我们得停下。”

像樱这么爱反驳止水的人也不得不同意，她一步不停地赶了十六个小时的路，查克拉因为送出干扰视线的影分身也消耗大半，而且，而且鼬还在这。

她衣领上甜腥的血味和几小时前差不多新鲜。鼬还在流血，樱已经尽力了，但考虑到鼬身上有这么久以来的战伤——在其他忍者身上，她的治疗已经管用了。但鼬的情况和医疗定义下的健康差得太远，并且樱带着他逃跑的步伐对他的治愈也毫无帮助。

樱想要一步不停地奔向木叶，但如果她带回去一具尸体的话，都根本没必要和纲手谈谈了。

“最近能去哪避难？”樱呢喃着。

乌鸦的写轮眼看向前方：“方圆十公里内会遇上一座山，继续往北走。”

在这样的树林里，樱没法看见什么山峰，但她相信了止水的话。樱咬紧牙关往脚下注入一股查克拉，加快了速度。

在细小的雨丝落下前，樱找到了山洞。

碎木与沙石，树枝，还有许多尘土被卷在风里。樱整理出一块空地让鼬躺下，她谨慎地把他从背上放在地上，最后慢慢放好他的头。

“三十分钟，”她简洁的说：“我们最多只有这么多时间休息了。”

“你的分身都毫无损伤？”

“是的，它们都还没回来。”

樱停下来看向鼬。男人闭着的眼还在转动着，他的身体打着颤。樱脱下自己的马甲给他披上。

“得给他生火，”止水提醒她。乌鸦停在洞穴深处，警惕地站在它的召唤者身边。

樱弯着嘴角看着止水，她可以不同意的，但是她转过身走出山洞，再次降落到树林里——发现雨已经把树林的地面完全打湿了。

在树木密集的地方更可能发现干的树枝，所以樱绕着山打转。但在这种情况下找到干的枯枝几乎是不可能的任务，她低头时几乎什么也看不见。

她酸涩地察觉，自己简直是一团糟，樱和刚刚施幻术是那个纠结紧张的自己一模一样，因为不再肩负鼬的重量，大脑都很难集中注意了。

她考虑了一会儿，拿雨洗了把脸，尝试搓掉鼬在她身上留下的血渍，希望这能让她好一点。

这不是立刻见效的疗法，不过，过了一会儿，她的身体能够活动了。她的肩膀终于能放松一些，呼吸也更轻松，她也不再感觉自己站在刀刃上了。

她看见南方有棵高大的枫树，枝繁叶茂。樱拦开遮住她的枝条和树叶跑了过去，终于欣慰的发现这些枝条因为被树枝庇护，几乎都是干的。

不幸的是，这棵树太大了，树枝也大得出奇所以樱把木头劈成几块以便夹在腋下带走。

一声咔嚓开裂的声音出现在她身后。

樱警觉地咧开牙齿转身，然后——

她脸上的血色尽数流失。

(这不可能。怎么会？怎么办到的？每个影分身都自我分裂，它们不停地分裂着，就像乌鸦告诉她的那样，但还是……)

男人就在那。有上千种可能，他可能会在好几里外砂之国，或者茶之国或者在大海里追逐樱的影分身。但他就在那，眼神阴暗又炽热，就好像他已经观察她好一会儿了。就好像，他是故意发出刚刚那声噪音的。

窒息的声音从某处传来，很巧合的，樱发现自己也无法呼吸了。她的手紧紧攥进树里，她低着头逼迫自己的呼吸慢下来，再慢一点，这样她的大脑才能开始思考。

但太迟了，因为卡卡西的脸就在她面前，她没法否认——他脸上的每条纹路，每个角度，所有五官都沉浸于难以抑制的狂怒之中。他的一只手掐住她的咽喉，另一只手穿进她的发丝间逼她抬起头来。

这样阴沉的注视着她鼻尖，她下巴的角度，她的每个特征的眼神，没有别的解释，只能是卡卡西在思考自己没注意到的，关于樱的暗部伪装与她本人的相似之处，

他知道了。他知道了。

樱颤抖着想要呼吸，她感觉男人的胸膛贴着她的起伏着——因为他们靠得太近了，因为他的检视目光里有着如此无情的意图——还有他的呼吸，扫过她的脸，几乎要灼伤她。

樱的头转向一侧，因为毫无预兆的一拳，她牙齿咬破了口腔内侧，樱摇晃着吐出几口血来。

而卡卡西低头注视着她时，眼帘几乎都完全闭上了。

这还挺公平，樱一本正经地想到，她凝视着男人，慢慢抹掉自己嘴角的血迹。

刚刚的等待就是折磨，她知道自己必将面对他，但不知道会这么快。

“谁教你的，”男人低沉傲慢的声音几乎微不可闻，他将她的头转到一旁：“对我做这种事？”

樱的嘴角紧抿。

卡卡西把她的头推远了，所以她现在没法看见他，所以也无法知道男人到底是如何自如地检视着她，在她身上看到了什么东西。不过谢天谢地，她抬肘击向男人胸口，以便让他丢开手里朝她挥来的苦无时，她也不必看他的脸。

“到了现在，你还这么害怕承认我的能力吗？”她单调地说。

她的脚自觉地动作着，避开男人的下一击，男人的左腿因站姿不能被她所见，他以令人眩目的速度踢出，扭动身体使这一击更加有力。樱抬手挡住他这一踢的力道，因此后退了几步，撞到了另一棵树的树干。

她调整了一下呼吸。

紧接着，她往回跳去，撞上男人坚硬的身躯。

他们缠斗了好一会儿，然后她发现自己有一瞬间失去了意识——也许是因为他的手指擦过她发丝，这让她心律不齐，可能她的脸为此微红——然后……

男人捏住她的咽喉把她撞进树里，樱感知到树干在她背后分崩离析。

肌肉记忆控制了一切，樱顺势后倒，逃开他的掌控，一把将他扔开。

她慢慢收回拳头，肩膀还十分紧绷。

尽管他脸上满是暴力的情绪，但男人的动作致命的冷静，他向左走了一步，樱下意识地动身，然后他又走了一步。樱这才发现他正环绕她走着。

卡卡西还没用过忍术。

这个发现短暂地打破了她的冷静。

是因为傲慢吗？她内心的痛苦与愤怒爆发，在躲开拷贝忍者挥来的一击时，樱脸上的表情更加紧绷。他的拳头以看不见的速度出击，但樱已经早就在长期观察里了解了卡卡西身体动作的方式，在抓住机会后，她利落地躲开。

一只苦无插进了她的肩膀（就像一个吻一样），樱低吼着承受了。她把插在身上的苦无取出，手向前击出，擦过布料——正好将他脸上的面罩撕得干干净净。

看着她的那张脸上的表情樱从未见过，看上去愤怒极了，但却有着一股残暴恼怒的美感。

樱将黑色的面罩抓在手里。

“这可不是警钟，”她冷漠地看着手里的面罩：“不过，这能让你终于能严肃对待我了吗？”

她抬起视线，表情满是嘲讽。

接着，她说出这个致命的词。

( _老师_ 。)


	22. 欲戴皇冠，必承其重

（ _老师_ 。）

她说出的话比在战场中丢一个炸弹产生的冲击力更大。仅仅过了一瞬，卡卡西面无表情的脸完全变了神色。

红色的眼睛——甜腻得像血，充满危险——以及黑色的那只看着都如此阴沉，他的瞳眸深不见底，就好像立刻就会杀死她一样。像是恐吓一样，他突然走上前一步。

“你马上会杀了我，”她缓慢地说，让这句话散在风里。

 **抵抗啊** ，那个声音颤抖着呢喃。

他的脸转向一旁，沙哑的话语缓慢地传到了她的耳朵里：“你可没有查克拉来对抗我了。”

樱咬紧了牙关。

“把查克拉浪费在影分身上可不是什么好主意，是吧。”

风声在树林间响起，吹落的树叶落在他们之间的土地。

“不过，”他低沉地说：“这都是你的老师的错。我们都知道，那不是我。”

樱拿起手里的苦无。

“是谁？”卡卡西冷酷地问：“是谁让你为他们的事业这样付出所有？”

樱好一会儿才知道他在说什么，当她终于明白时，苦无的刀尖都快插进了指头里。

“消除你对我一直以来的偏见很难吧，但和往常一样，你看错我了。”樱看到他突然动了一下，但她表情丝毫未变。男人看着她，神情更加严厉冷硬：“哦？那你是什么样的人？”他的声音危险不已。

 **强大的人** ，那个声音咆哮。

她需要两分钟来拉开自己先行一步的优势，因为他们现在离村子已经不远了。

“我现在比你知道的强太多了。“她痛苦地说。

止水伴随着一大团飞扬的羽毛出现，高声叫着开始攻击。

樱立刻奔向山洞。

 **懦夫** ，那个声音咒骂道。但它听起来也没有应该有的沮丧，很明显，就算在她脑海里那个嗜血的怪物，也不认为这是一场她能赢下的战斗。

樱穿过树林，在还很远的距离就飞向山洞。她降落地很狼狈，满身都是沙石，鼬嘟囔着远离她。

她一把将男人扶起背在了自己背上，开始向前冲刺。没时间绕路了，必须马上去木叶。

“你在干什么？“男人的声音虚弱无比，几乎都听不见了。

“逃命，“她嘀咕着：“不这样的话，我们肯定会死的。”

她身后几公里传来一声惊雷似的巨响。

“操，”樱嘶声说，她将查克拉送到腿部，跑得更快了。他们马上就要到了。

“假装你没有意识。”她咬牙说道，鼬在岗哨探头看来的时候低了低头，不管怎么说，也许他还存留一些求生意识。

“春野樱。”守卫在看到她以及她的查克拉特征后就认出了樱，这是他的本质工作。“报上你背上的人的身份。”

“紧急情况，”樱喊着，半蹲下来做出准备姿势：“他需要急救。”

“你知道规矩的，”男人面无表情地回复。

“抱歉了，”樱在越过男人后高声说道。

不到五秒，就有暗部追上了她。

“立刻停下，春野樱，不然我们就必须要进行干预了。”

“也许……下次吧，”樱继续往前冲刺，然后被村子里涌出的另一只暗部小队拦住了。

在这个小队开始攻击他们时，樱很小心的避免鼬被交火打伤。一个暗部从上方攻来，樱抬高武士刀，站稳脚跟，冲力让她的身体随之震颤，她看见被她挡住的男人瞳孔大张。

樱冷笑着，调动肌肉，用一丝银色的查克拉毫不费力地把男人往后扔掉。

随即她转身抓住另一个女人的手腕，这个暗部充盈查克拉的武器差点就要被拦腰斩断了。樱把女人也丢了出去，还用她挡住了后方忍者的土遁。随即她以掌根击中另一个人的咽喉，让男人呛着退后。

突然间，带着熟悉杀意的电流充斥空气，几乎让人无法呼吸。在樱身旁的所有忍者都为此踉跄了一下。

樱没有时间了。

她转头看向在她身后蜂拥而至的暗部，不过已经被她弄得失去意识的那些为她清理出一条通路，樱只需一跃就能跳到火影办公室了。

她深深吐了口气，越到空中，打破玻璃，进入了火影办公室。

樱抬起头发现纲手正靠在桌旁，双手交叉，就好像已经等她很久了。五代目琥珀色的眼睛——冷静又充满警告的——出卖了她伪装出的放松。

“樱，你造成的动静可不小。”纲手轻声说，眼睛闪着光：“并且，还带着这么一个……精挑细选的客人。”

“他活着会比死了更有价值——并且，他现在就需要治疗。我可以解释。”樱急忙回答。

纲手眯着眼看向下方。

“我不是叛徒，”樱坚定地看向她师父的眼睛。过了一会儿，她缓慢地跪坐在地上——非常慢，因为还背着鼬。

“就算是为了那时候您给我的机会，给我的信任，”她这样说着，一直看着五代目。

她可能一辈子都不会知道纲手这时候到底想了什么。在她看来，樱知道不管自己算不算纲手的徒弟，看上去都像是个叛徒。但是，也许真是神明庇佑，纲手做出了决定。

“给我从地上起来，操，我的工资可没让我干这个，”火影厉声说，朝惊呆的静音挥了挥手：“把他带去医院，就像她说的，不管怎么样，我们还有个活着的晓成员能审问。“

火影助手毫无犹豫地遵守命令，抱着鼬消失了。

然后，纲手的右手做了个手势让暗部都退下。

樱紧绷的脸看向窗外，看着那些暗部一个一个离开，融入到村庄的阴影里——然后，还剩下两个人。

一个人的肩膀宽厚，来势汹汹，樱立刻认出那是暗部的指挥官，他双手抱胸地站在屋顶。站在指挥官身旁，低低地蹲着的是卡卡西。男人手臂上的肌肉收缩，满带着残忍野蛮的克制力。

樱重重地吞咽了一下。

金发女人长长地检视了她一会儿。

最后她开口，“开始说吧，我得提醒你——虽然我看着比那两个人好说话——但我当上火影，可不是因为那些我无私治愈的患者。“

樱点了点头，坐在了火影对面的位置。

\---------------------------------------

“让我理一理，”火影低沉地说：“四年前，你闯进书架禁区，偷走了一个召唤卷轴。你召唤出通灵兽，发现这只通灵兽不仅有自己的打算，还经常虐待你，逼迫你完成它设定的目标。是这样吗？”

这个小时里纲手都没有喝过一口酒，樱对这种现象也没见过。

“然后你接下来就做出这么多违令行为，”纲手还没等她点头就继续说道：“身份欺诈，伪造证书——不管你相不相信，下忍是不能成为暗部的——以及这次，在S级任务里违背上级命令，并且用写轮眼攻击你的带队上忍，还有，这个写轮眼本来是宇智波一族的财产，活着的任何一个宇智波族人都没有同意把它给你使用，对吗？”

樱沉默了一会儿，呢喃道：“……是的。”

“那为什么我要留你一命？”纲手几乎是恶毒地笑着，而一阵响动宣告静音回来了，樱猛地呼了口气。

“报告，”火影问道。

“宇智波鼬情况稳定，”静音低声说：“因为他现在脆弱的状况，审问处只能对他进行基本扫描。”

“有什么发现吗？”

“从他们发现的来说，”黑发的女人斟酌着词句，每个动作都一丝不苟：“好像团藏暗地里命令鼬将宇智波一族灭族。在这次屠杀后，鼬潜入晓破坏他们攻击木叶的计划。作为一个人众皆知的叛徒，他的真实身份从未被记载，也因此，在三代目死后没人告知过您这件事。”

纲手看着她很久，面色如常。最后她以一种无比危险的语气说道：“我知道了，这位令人敬爱的团藏觉得没必要告诉我。”

静音点了点头：“就是这样。”

“所以呢，接下来会怎么办？”樱低低地问，她眼睛扫视着面前这两个女人。

她们都没说话，只是注视着对方，然后，火影眯起眼睛。

“鼬暂时安全了——这无可置疑。那些老家伙想了十年了，就想要写轮眼回村子。”

“哦，那可真不错。”樱握住自己酸痛的肩膀，随意地揉着。

“但是你，樱，议会很乐意把你做成官僚主义的牺牲品。”

樱停下了揉肩的动作。

“隐瞒身份，伪造证明，在S级任务中违抗命令，”静音几乎是抱歉地指出：“议会绝对会将你判处死刑，不论你的动机如何。”

哈，樱仔细地抹去脸上的表情，安静地往后退了一步。

纲手注意到了她的动作。“不言而喻，服从议会的指令无异于给我的职位埋下祸根。你不是个叛徒，不过，我也不能因为你这些愚蠢的行为宽恕你。”

女人面向窗外眉头抬起。樱几乎都要忘了外面还一直站着的两个人，她突然僵住，脊椎都响起喀的一声。

“指挥官，”火影用往常无礼的态度打着招呼，她琥珀色的眼睛接着看向卡卡西，男人安静地靠在窗边。她弯起嘴角：“旗木，我想你们听完了刚刚的对话。”

指挥官点了点头示意，而站在他身旁的男人依旧一动不动，眼神冷得要命，但他也没有看向樱。

火影语速稍快：“纱织守死于今天中午在波之国执行的单人任务重。她为村庄勇敢而战，死得高尚。“

樱的耳朵里环绕一阵钝响，她畏缩了一下：“纲手大人——“

“这是你保住脑袋的代价，“女人警告她，琥珀色的眼睛检视着樱：“没有结局，不能和你的前队友们告别，纱织守就死在这里。”

樱僵硬地闭嘴。

纲手继续不客气的说：“事实上，再也不要提起这个名字了，忘记她的存在，这是对你们三个人的命令。让她就像其他那些没有名字的暗部一样死去：没有家人，没有孩子。”

“而至于春野樱，”五代目突然站起，交叉双臂：“春野樱一直在执行我的命令，直至她带领着我旗下的暗部小队在村庄里追踪目标，然后破窗而入。我怀疑村里有叛徒，所以有意将此事在议会前隐瞒，并且秘密训练我的门徒，让她遵循我的意愿，这些都是我拥有的特权。所以，看哪，现在我们有团藏变节的证据了。”

“当然，”静音赞同到：“如果没有违背任何法律，樱也不能被惩罚。”

“这是法律的灰色地带，”指挥官生硬地说：“在战时火影应该有这样的权利，但现在这样的和平时期，要覆盖议会的权利——”

“议会不会仔细看的。”

“鼬都回来了，还有那个年轻的宇智波也在回村路上，议会不会太在意这些。”纲手点点头。

静音的眉头都要抬到额顶：“年轻的？”

纲手清清喉咙：“是的，就樱所说的而言，七班的其余成员正在把他带回的路上。“

火影参谋在顿了好一会儿后高兴地说：“纲手大人，议会这次可能会终于喜欢上你了。“

五代目的表情非常厌恶：“是吧，至少这能让他们的唠叨少一点。你们，所有人，全都留下等着佐助回来。“

佐助在一个小时后出现，引起好大一阵骚动，他一边咒骂着一边被其余七班队员拖进了火影办公室。

“您应该告诉他，“静音提议道，她看向这个年轻的宇智波的眼神有点同情。纲手喝完杯里的烧酒怒目而视，然后再喝下最后一口后，她毫不犹豫地和盘托出。

就算像樱这么不具同情心的人都畏缩了一下，思考她的师父就不能把这事处理得委婉点吗。

——你的哥哥受议会成员团藏的指令，杀死了你的父母和全族，只是为了留你一命。所以，下次再了解全部真相前，我建议你还是乖乖“呆在学校“。

“你在撒谎！“佐助嘶声说，面容因为仇恨扭曲。

“抱歉，火影大人，“佐井明朗地笑着说：“我们还没能给他上家教课（*house-trained：指的是那种不会在家里随意大小便的宠物）。”

五代目并不惊讶：“我为什么骗你？”

“这个叫团藏的人，”佐助讨厌地控诉到：“你一定想把他的权利架空。所以你栽赃他，所以他就不会想要你的位置——”

“哦，那可真狡猾，”纲手点点头：“如果团藏真是那种想要谋取火影虚名的人的话，很不幸的是，他这样的人不喜欢被人关注，这妨碍了他惯常以来的作风。”

佐助怒目而视。

“团藏这么做是没有经过同意的，”年长的女人声音变柔和了一些：“鼬本不该处于这种位置。这事发生时我不在木叶，不过我真的很后悔——”

“说谎，”佐助眼睛也不眨地控诉着，额头上的青筋暴起。

“她没在说谎，佐助，”樱插嘴，“鼬——”

“闭上你他妈的嘴。”

樱慢慢转身，嘴角一抹冷笑。

“佐助，”鸣人厉声说，他看向樱，眼神有些请求：“樱。”

“不论如何，”静音打断他们：“尽管佐助叛逃了，但他没有威胁到木叶的举动，也没有人因他的叛逃伤亡，也没有重要信息泄露，是不是？”

“是的，”纲手点头，警告地看了樱一眼。樱不清不愿地将视线从佐助身上移开。

“值得指出的是，像鼬一样的人，议会想要留下他，把他变成木叶的武器，但佐助，要是你是其他什么人的话，你会被——”

“处决，”暗部指挥官低声说。

“确实。“五代目转眼看向卡卡西，她盯着他好一会儿，最后叹了口气：”你还是最有资格监管宇智波末裔的人。“

“没人可以监管我，把手铐解开。“

“你的意思是，“鸣人结结巴巴地说：”佐助可以回到第七班？“

“本来不该的，“纲手厌烦地嘶声道：”但议会——“

鸣人欢呼起来，樱抿紧了嘴。真的吗?这可真不公平。如果春野樱像纲手最开始想的那样背叛了村子，她现在绝对会被议会轻巧处死。

“你，还有你，你们所有人，最好从现在开始给我表现好点，“火影危险的说：”参加中忍考试，救点村子里的小猫，谁也不要给我干什么越距的事。“

鸣人快速点头。

“在鼬醒来的时候来个人带他去看看。“纲手厉声说：”如果实在没人能让这小子相信真相的话……“

静音怀疑地点头。

纲手沮丧地叹了口气：“解散，“她喊道，冲着门挥手：“你们都给我滚出去。”

樱头也不回地走了出去。

在樱走回家时，橙黄色的天幕变成了蓝黑色，将房屋和商铺罩在阴影里。上次走这条路回家已经是一个月之前了，一个多月没有开窗通风，她房里的空气肯定都有些浑浊。她爬上楼梯打开家门，直奔窗台开窗通风。

樱顿在那里，窗外的景色可真让人不适应，她花了几秒发现自己的监视者，暗部们被夜色遮盖，面具背着月光无从可见。曾经作为其中一员，樱深谙其中关窍。

她很想和他们告别，特别是蜗牛，还有鬣狗——熊也算。

不过向这些没用的事毫无帮助，樱走向浴室，打开热水。

在水里的樱的倒影看上去苍白无比。就像她过去四十八小时压根没睡一样。樱脱下衣服沉进浴缸，皮肤略有些刺痛，然后变得十分舒适。

还有向卡卡西告别——

 ** _不_** ，她内心的一部分狂躁的宣布。

水很快变成了浅褐色，樱觉得有些恶心，她用力地搓洗着自己的全身以及发丝，不过，在浴室门突然打开时，樱愣住了。

她呆滞地看着来客，完全没法理解她为什么会在现在这个时候出现在这里。

“你他妈还在这干嘛呢?”井野嘶声说：“老天，我没想到你真有这么笨，我来这只是预防万一，你——”

“你在说什么？”樱慢吞吞地问。

井野恼怒地嘟囔了一声：“不到一个小时，你就会被通缉，他们会把你抓去审问。我的工作也许确实是打开别人的脑子，但从四岁开始我们就是朋友了，所以我不会让这发生的。”

樱顿了一下：“我什么也没做错啊。”

“所有有罪的人都这么说，”井野厉声道，然后她强迫自己平静下来：“这都不重要，现在快给我起来然后离开这儿。”

樱抬起眉头，靠了回去：“就算我跑掉，马上就会有暗部追上我，现在他们可有一个小队蹲守在我的窗外呢。”

“我知道！”井野咬着牙说，拳头一下打到了镜子上，碎片纷飞着，樱突然感觉一阵甜蜜。

井野的意思，是不是如果春野樱真的犯了错，她也会和她一起闯出一条路把樱给送走？

“我们，”樱尝试开口：“我们很久都没有——好几年了，你为什么……”

“没有什么？”

樱将湿发往后拨开：“我们很久都没有联络过了。”

“如果那是你想要的话，我可能会当面骂死你。”

“也许吧。”

樱用浴巾裹好自己的时候眯着眼回响：“这不合理，井野，你才是那个觉得——”

“哦，去他的佐助。”井野大叫到。

樱转身看向她。

“你以为这事真和佐助有关吗？”井野抱怨着，把自己的头发甩到身后。

“是因为那场比赛，宽额头，是因为你和我——而且你赢了，我太骄傲了，没法忍受这个。但我不是故意……”

樱叹口气：“我没撒谎，”她擦干自己的头发：“不管看起来怎么回事，但我……我是在执行纲手的私人命令。”

井野瞪大了眼睛：“什么？”

“我知道你的同事大概和我说的不一样，但这是事实，我没有犯罪。“

“哦，“井野表情空白地回答。

过了一会儿，她起身整理好衣服和头发，看起来无可挑剔。“好吧，“她指着樱的卧室：“那解释一下那是什么？”

樱顺着她指的方向看去，那件该死的文胸还挂在那里。樱抑制住自己的呐喊，这个深红色的，大号的内衣甚至点亮了昏暗的房间。

樱揉了一把鼻梁：“这是我的。”她这样尝试到。

井野笑得很渗人：“想都别想，宽额头，你梦里都骗不了我。”

樱低着头，无言地看着井野：“真的吗?要现在说？”

井野不可置信地张开嘴：“我可从来没想到过。”

“多谢了。”樱简短地回答。

“不过，这也很合理，现在我想到了，”金发的女孩吸了吸鼻子，将肩头的头发甩开：“在我这样的人身边长大确实会对你有很多影响。”

樱翻了个白眼。

“好吧，”井野看上去还挺开心：“既然你不是真的要死了——如果死的话我希望你烂在臭水沟里。”

她转身走向门口，在关门之前，一根洁白的指甲很长的手指抓着门框，露了一个小缝：“晚餐，”这个声音过了一会儿说：“星期五。”

门关上了。

樱走上前将窗帘拉上，然后上床闭眼准备入睡。

虽然樱不会被情报处关押进监狱，但第二天她还是收到了议会的传召去作证（她不太确定到底是为谁，不过让她选的话，她有更想选的人）。

在她进入圆桌室之前审问已经进行很久了。樱看到疲倦又克制的鼬坐在围成一团的长老桌前，他坐在证人席，离他不远的地方是其他证人等待的位置，那里坐着佐助。

樱顿了一会儿才看向他：“你今天看上去要冷静点了。”

男孩在离开木叶后长出的长发遮盖了他的表情。

樱耸了耸肩，坐在了佐助身边，双手抱胸。

“很明显，鼬将会再次加入我们的暗部。“银发紫眼的议会长老说道：“依靠你有的内部信息来对抗晓，我们会取得很大成就的。”

纲手不耐烦地清了清嗓子：“我说了无数次了，鼬还不能出任务，除非他的体检报告通过——这还需要一些时间。”

“这个月以内肯定行吧。”

“我想宇智波先生的情况需要更多时间，”静音礼貌地打断，看着五代目的眼神有些许警告：“他有很罕见的肺病，虽然不是不可治愈的，但他好几年都没接受过任何治疗。所以至少需要一年的时间，他才能恢复到可以作战的状态。”

议会对这个消息显然不是太开心。

“好吧，但小的那个，”现在说话的是个老一些的男人，声音低沉：“他的身体状况好得多，身上的写轮眼也是无价之宝，我们会再次考虑当下的情况，火影大人，你设置的那些要求——”

樱开始屏蔽掉他们的声音，弯下身去撕掉脚趾上的倒刺，她感到自己脸侧一阵炽热，就像有人正在盯着她似的。

“你是怎么做到的，”佐助的问话几乎低不可闻，樱抬起头，男孩依旧面对着议会席——他都开始怀疑刚刚是不是都是自己幻想出来的了。“在我离开的时候，你是我们当中最弱的一个。”

樱叹了口气，靠在了这个不怎舒服的靠椅上：“你说的没错。”

“然后呢？”他毫无感情地追问。

樱弯起嘴角看向他：“你觉得人为什么会变强？”

佐助没有回答。

“我想，是为了生存，”她简略地说：“这很寻常。对鸣人来说大概也是这样，甚至于你，不过现在想来……就算是鼬也从来没有真心想要杀了你吧。”

“那你身上发生了什么悲剧呢，”佐助冷冰冰地问，终于转向她：“才让你的求生欲占了上风。”

樱眯着眼：“我差点被器官贩子强奸然后卖掉。”她也冷冰冰地回答。

随即樱眨了眨眼睛，有些惊讶地意识到佐助是第一个知道这件事的人，但他的表情樱甚至都看不见。

“卡卡西？”他烦人地追问，就像在怀疑樱在撒谎。

樱讽刺地笑着：“很明显，”说出这些话十分困难，“他不在那儿。”

之后他们又开始沉默，议会成员的闲聊成了唯一的声音，就像是沉闷的静电噪声。

“但这不是重点，”樱低低地说。

佐助的眼神冷酷地扫视她。

她抿紧嘴：“他从来没有像对待你们那样认真对待过我，从没有关注过我，也从没有像教你们一样教过我——”

“你那时候还经常摔倒来引起我注意。”

“不管你信不信，做个愚蠢无知的青少年可不是犯罪，这是——”

“正常的？忍者的生活与正常无关，”佐助挖苦道：“这种生活才不适合你和山中这种无聊的，满脑子恋爱的女生，也不适合像奈良一样的懒鬼。你们都一样可悲。”

“无能有很多种，”樱嗤笑道，“我想鹿丸也很乐意指出你和鸣人的那种。”

但她的耳朵烧了起来。她不想直面佐助话语中暗含的真相——那种卡卡西就算真的尝试了，也于事无补的可能性。因为这意味着器官贩子的出现是必须的，必须要这么糟糕的事在她身上发生：大和说的是对的，忍者是在最艰难情况下活下来的强者，他们不可能是身心健康的、快乐的人。操他的这一点也不公平。

“樱，”纲手传唤她，樱立刻站起走向证人席，再也没看过佐助一眼。

**砰 砰 砰**

樱从床上跳起来，恼怒地低吼着，像只打湿了毛的猫咪

“小樱——，”一个耳熟的声音穿透门板，然后钥匙插进锁的声音传了进来，门打开了，鸣人出现在面前——眼神明亮闪闪发光。

“鸣人，你知道这周我只睡了几个小时吗？”她嘶声道：“你知道吗？”她本该哭的，但是溢出声的是难听的抽泣，这就是她的疲惫程度。

“但佐助的事情终于解决了，这可是我们小队第一次团队训练，你难道不想来吗？”鸣人拼命地冲她微笑，看起来都太努力了。

“所以呢？”樱嘟囔着：“绝对会一团糟。”

“不会的，”

“会。”

“不会！”鸣人脸涨得通红地反驳。

说实话，樱在想到谋杀这个念头的时候提醒自己，鸣人对于为什么她参与七班训练会造成一场灾难的原因一无所知。

一阵轻声的敲门声转移了他们的注意力。

“鸣人告诉我在早上六点准时到这儿，”佐井温和地笑着，他看向他们，笑容消散了一些。

鸣人几乎颤抖地呼吸了一下，他站起身来：“小樱，听着，我已经尝试忽略很多事了，而且那些——那些你对我撒的谎，我一直都对你坦诚相待，我们还承诺会对彼此诚实的。但就像我说的，我把这些都忽略了，因为只要我想到这些谎言，我就会……”

他在这里突兀停下，表情十分僵硬。樱对他面目的棱角不太习惯。

“就来这该死的训练吧。”

“好吧，”樱发现自己愚蠢地回答：“没问题。”

操。

樱对自己的命运投降，很明显她是被道德绑架了，她将自己疲惫的身体拖进浴室。涮牙洗脸之后，樱翻动着衣橱。她拿出一件暗红接近黑色的上衣往自己头上套。面料松松垮垮地笼在她身上，袖子正好长到手腕，她揉揉眼睛想驱散睡意。随机拿出一条黑色长裤套了上去，就和他们一起离开。

“我觉得他昨晚也没睡多久，”佐井在他们路途中说道。

“你呢？”樱头也不回地问。

“差不多吧，”男孩沉着地回答：“我和鹿丸昨晚忙到——”

“完全不一样，”她简要地打断：“但说真的，你对此感到开心吗？佐助回来了，而他的作为只收到微不可见的惩处？”

“确实很不公平，”佐井平静地回答，他朝樱眨了眨眼睛：“但除此之外，我对他回来的事没有别的感受。不过，我认为你对此感触良多。其中一些明显对他不是很客观。”

樱冲他抬起眉头，他们就这么对视了一会儿，樱才把头转开。

破晓时他们站在训练场前，樱看向自己的表——他们来的太早了。

既是如此，训练场也并非空无一人。

佐助靠在场地的标杆上，表情隐忍。樱往下看时，发现他的手腕上带着小得几乎难以辨认的金属手铐，这不会妨碍他的行动，但很明显会限制他查克拉的使用。

“那是谁？”鸣人指着蜷在树上的戴面具女人大声问。

“毫无疑问，那是他的保镖。”樱雀跃地和女人挥手示意。

“你在某种程度算个混蛋，”佐井指出。

感觉到身上一股凌厉的视线，樱转头看去。看起来刚痊愈不久的大和明显怀疑地检视着她。

“海豚。“

（这傲慢自大的声音——）

暗部跳下树枝，低头半跪在地上：“队长。“她这样问候。

“报告，“卡卡西命令道。

在其他情况下，樱渴求地想着，她也许会直接闭上眼睛睡过去。

“简要来说，从昨天开始，他用过三次低级忍术，和十个人有眼神接触，只和三个人直接交流过。“女人报告完看向卡卡西。

而卡卡西只是看着佐助。

“这是我的决定，像你这样的人“卡卡西优雅地说，头慵懒地转向一旁：”再做任何重大决策之前，我们都该被告知。这也就是说：如果你和海豚报告的东西有一丝不相符的话——如果我对你的忠诚有任何怀疑的话——我就有权采取行动。“

他的低喃里带着野兽般的兴趣：“你再背叛村子一次，在你踏出大门前就会被割喉。“

佐助的下巴肉眼可见地紧缩。

“既然已经说清楚了，今天的任务还有很多呢，“拷贝忍者说道：“毕竟你们的队友已经证明她自己的超凡脱俗了，不是吗？”

樱猛地僵住，佐井和鸣人也有些僵硬。

“事实上，春野比你们强太多了。”卡卡西冷冰冰地继续，他依旧看向佐助。

樱看着拷贝忍者，脸上毫无笑意。

大和清了清嗓子：“让这成为你们训练的动力被。鸣人、佐井，去热身拳击，佐助，这儿结束之后，你和樱打一场。”

鸣人欢呼着拉着佐井跑远了，大和面无表情地跟上他们。

“明白了吗？”卡卡西悠闲地说。

长时间沉默后，佐助终于点了点头。他看向卡卡西的眼神阴郁无比，随即又将目光放在自己的脚步上。樱跟上他，完全是下意识的，她的脚步抬起，又转了回来，扬起一片尘土。

卡卡西对她这样突然的举动毫无反应，只是看了一眼，视线停滞在她头的上方，对她似乎毫不在意。

樱嘴角扭曲地想着该如何得体地说出这些话，她也看向卡卡西的后方，准备开口。

樱重重地吞咽了一下，忽略干涩的喉咙带来的痛感：“纱织守——”她这样开口，鼻翼扇动。

“谁？”男人的回应毫无感觉。

樱立刻闭上了嘴，将即将说出口的话完全封存。她审视着男人的面容，如他的语气一样，卡卡西的表情看不出任何知道这个名字的痕迹，他脸部的肌肉丝毫不动。

**_别再提起她了，忘了她存在过，这是对你们三个人的命令。_ **

樱不合时宜地欢快的意识到，这看起来是近期卡卡西第一次听从命令。

她的发际留下的汗滴到了脸颊上，太阳直射着（早知道就不穿这件深红色的长袖了），

如果她也和卡卡西一样，樱空洞地想着，那这就是结束了。他们都会假装这事从没发生过——就是这么荒诞可笑。也没什么好值得失去的，这不是更好吗，忘记所有？

有什么话比不说会更好呢？

樱将手踹到裤兜里。

“没什么。”她强笑着。

男人阴暗的目光丝毫未变。

樱转过身，向佐助走去。


	23. (女)主角的复杂性

*标题是Hero(ine)'s complex 感觉翻译为女英雄有失偏颇，不过女主角又感觉有些……欢迎提出不同意见！

一块巨石朝他们的方向飞来，樱眼睛都不眨地闪身挡到其他人面前，她举起手臂，将查克拉移至拳头，轻易地把石头变成无数碎片。

第六感让她突然下蹲，一只手擦过——无情又迅速地——她的肩胛骨。当樱向上看去时，卡卡西正冲向她，他迅速在这些流浪忍者的右翼杀出一条路来，用的全是动作野蛮的体术。樱占领中间位置，面无表情，双肩紧绷地挥拳抬肘，击向这些人的咽喉和眼睛。

 **还不够** ，那个声音咆哮，像只饥饿的猛兽。

她在S级忍者追踪下破窗而入火影办公室已经是一个月前的事情了，所以，这就是他们唯一能遇上的局面。

尽管樱的某些部分还在因想要做得更多而发抖，但事实就是，这些流浪忍者没有那么的卑鄙难缠，任何超出于此的举动都算……恶心的过度杀戮。

“所以这就是中忍任务。”佐井的话里有些许失望。可以这么说，他们新拿到的中忍资格证确实不太合适。

樱的头发被擦过她冲向左翼的佐助扬起，他的草雉剑紧紧贴在身侧。鸣人和佐井跟在身后——鸣人呆在地面上，佐井坐着画出的大鸟呆在空中。

“我该不该——？”金发男孩皱着眉问。

“这种事也用得上九尾吗?”佐助厉声反驳。

“那好吧，影分身。”

樱翻了个白眼。鸣人是真正字面意义上在轮流使用三个战略，从某些角度上，他能做到现在这地步完全算个奇迹。

然后樱又看到数百个金发男孩的分身出现在战场，甚至比余下的忍者还要多，接下来的事就没什么可说得了。

佐助靠着一棵树干擦自己的刀刃，脸上带着明显的厌烦。

“西南方有条小溪，”樱顿了一会儿说道。

鸣人给她竖了个大拇指，佐助就像压根没听到，把自己的草雉剑又装进鞘里。

卡卡西带着冷冰冰的眼神走向他们，他背着光，站在他们一米远处。

“窒息的方式有三种，”拷贝忍者话语带着懒懒的嘲笑：“第一种是字面意义上的，第二种，是因为恐惧所以无法动作，鸣人，很幸运在波之国行动后你再没出过这种事。第三种？那就是你浪费了宝贵的时间来决定究竟该怎么做。不管你有多少查克拉：那几秒钟就决定了你究竟能活下来，还是敌人够快或者够幸运割开你的喉咙。”

鸣人的表情僵硬了一点：“我没有——”

“你是个毫无方向的导弹，”卡卡西冷淡地说：“你天生不适合近战，在开阔场地，和同样热爱炫技的对手对决，也许你能做得不错，但要是我把你和这个队里的任何一个人锁在一间屋子里，就这么说吧，我不会赌你赢。”

拷贝忍者的注视接着转向佐井，眼里有野蛮的关注：“在远处，你没有展现应有的攻击性。”

佐井点了点头，平静地说：“我的外勤任务大多都靠近战和智取——我会重视自己的不足的。”

卡卡西转头看向佐助：“至于你——没有写轮眼的时候太慢了，不是吗。”他慢吞吞地说，包含着嘲弄的个人取乐，“春野和我解决掉的人是你的两倍多，鸣人也可以，如果他没有浪费那几秒的话。”

 ** _春野_** ，她为此暗自嗤笑。

佐助面无表情地听着。

卡卡西扫视过他们所有人：“拿上武器，我们要走了。”

宇智波的脑袋突然抬起，眯着眼：“那她呢？她什么缺点都没有吗？”

拷贝忍者抬起眉，樱在卡卡西的眼睛看向她时尽力保持表情平静，她为此练习了一个月了，为了习惯突然不被忽略。

“没有，”他冷淡的说，“因为她没有犯什么愚蠢的错误。”然后男人闪身冲向树林。

“佐助，”鸣人低吼着，“你在搞——”

“你是怎么知道的？”佐助冷冰冰地问，头转过来检视着她：“在那一刻你为什么蹲下？他可没有说什么话，也没做手势。”

在佐井站在她身旁时叶子掉落了几片，樱平淡的表情掩饰住自己的不安。

“更别提当时鸣人和我就站在你身边。卡卡西在考虑这一跳时就十分肯定你对此有准备。”

确实没什么好解释的。她在卡卡西的暗部小队里待的时间已经足以熟悉男人的行动方式，就像呼吸一样熟练。更别提，卡卡西和她——都是好斗且反抗的一份子——总是第一个发出攻击的，就像他们刚刚那样。这些话樱都没法说。

“在你先前上厕所的时候他们讨论了一下。”佐井温和地说。

鸣人——显然对此一无所知——很幸运的没反驳佐井的话。

他只是紧抿着唇盯着樱看，这说明一会儿他们又要好好谈谈了。

佐井看向她的眼神也充满了樱懒得了解的含义。

最后，他们跟着卡卡西进入了树林。

在傍晚前七班就到了村子，樱直接回到家，长久地站在淋浴头下。

当她终于出门，樱决定把自己的迟到怪罪在队友拖拖拉拉的回程道路上（而绝对不是她刚刚悠闲地走回家洗澡这件事）。

“两人桌……井野订的。”

使者看起来有些奇异地紧绷，把她带进了屋：“您的朋友已经到了，女士——”

“你头发在滴水，”金发女人从上到下看了樱一样后十分不愉快地指出：“宽额头，就这家店的程度，他们也许会要求你赔偿地毯。”

这就解释了刚刚侍者的奇怪表情了。樱冷淡地看了一眼井野，然后将头发盘了起来，短一些的碎发垂在她的颈间。

“你是用园艺剪刀剪的头吗？”井野颇感兴趣地问：“我有个表哥就这么做——还会对着花剪，没人知道该怎么告诉他……不过在家族聚会的时候就很尴尬。”

这也不是第一次春野樱为了被逼参加这种晚餐感到悲伤了，不过，最糟糕的还是井野狂敲她的门几个小时，因为春野樱完全“忘记”了，与这相比，其他都好得多。

“而且他的头发还褪色，”井野喝了一口酒：“我猜是在太阳底下呆太久了，一定得及时找医忍看看啊，你说是吧。”

樱拿起水杯大口的喝着。

“这不该是你有的气质，”顿了一会儿，井野说道，蓝色眼睛评估着她。

这些晚餐的另一个问题就是，樱丝毫不介意这些批评：对她来说这只算无聊的噪音，但井野总是坚持不懈地评价她——在他们生疏的那些年里，井野毫无疑问变得更敏锐狡猾了。樱觉得情报部对此该负主要责任。

“这是哪儿啊？“樱扫视着菜单温和地提问：“从来没听过。”

井野呛笑了：“你是不是从来没来过高档餐厅啊？”

樱后知后觉地从菜单里抬眼扫视整个餐厅的客人们，几乎每个人都穿着得体——又一个刚刚带她进来的侍者表情这么奇怪原因——脸上神情也十分腼腆克制。

这家餐厅的客户好像主要都是热恋中的情侣。

“那么，为什么你要我们在这见面？”樱干巴巴地问。

“哦，一石二鸟罢了，”井野轻巧地说，她合上菜单，用红色的指甲示意服务生：“甚至可以说，我现在还在工作。”

服务生快速朝他们这桌走来。

“你会很惊讶的发现知道村子里谁和谁搞上了，对我的工作大有帮助，”井野毫不羞愧地说，服务生的脸都变红了：“当处理审问时，没有什么比揭露一个久经沙场的忍者的外遇更能威胁人的了——”

“我要一份寿喜烧，”樱平和地打断她。

“啊，”井野这才注意到服务生的存在，她给了个快活的微笑。

“一份生鱼片，柠檬醋放在一边。”

“好的，我会立刻告诉主厨的。”侍者躬身说，然后带着傻乎乎的笑容走远了。

井野抬起眉头看向樱。

“所以，你在和七班一起出任务？”她问道。

樱敷衍地点点头。“你呢？”她立刻问：“你最近也和他们一起出任务？”

“别以为我不知道你在做什么，”井野微笑着，托着自己的下巴说：“但是——是的，我们大概一周会出一次任务。其他时间我都努力做森野那个老家伙的苦役。”

樱为金发美人脸上恶毒的神情做了个苦相，不过，她的视角出现另一抹熟悉的金色。

井野随她的视线看去，小声地吹了声口哨：“快看啊，”她脸上全是哄笑。

樱揉了揉鼻梁。真好，鸣人可以选这么多地方供他和雏田约会，他偏偏就在这里。

“你看过他不穿那套恐怖的连身裤的样子吗？”

在那对情侣惊讶地转眼看来时，樱开始诅咒井野的大嗓门。惊讶过后，雏田害羞地笑着，冲他们挥了挥手。

鸣人的蓝色眼睛不同寻常的明亮，他转身向侍者说了什么，然后指向樱和井野的这桌：“我要和他们一起。”

樱站了起来：“不。”这话有些太生硬了，然后她立刻放柔自己的语气：“不，我们不该打扰你们——”

“完全没有，”雏田温柔地回答，她和鸣人眼神交流了一下，似乎达成什么共识：“我们想要这么做。”

几个侍者很快将他们的桌子拼到一起，雏田脱下外套，露出里面酒红色的薄纱浴衣。樱听到鸣人被自己的口水呛到了。

一个侍者端上一盘神户牛肉，主厨特供的。

鸣人大声清了清喉咙：“你看起来……很不错。”他声音粗哑，还一边用手梳着才剪过的头发。

“你也是，”雏田脸颊粉红的回应。

樱切肉的声音太大了，井野拍了拍她的手臂。

“所以，”鸣人大声说，转眼看向她们：“好长时间我都没看到你们两个一起了。”

“那至今为止那些八卦都还不够下流，”井野嗤笑一声。

“别听她的，”樱无奈地叹了口气，然后坐直：“说真的，我和井野不该毁了你们的约会，现在撤走还不迟——”

“我想我猜应该为毁了你和井野的约会提前道歉。”鸣人的话里异常认真，过了一会儿，他的视线从折好的餐布上抬起，眉头上挑。

樱不可思议地叹了口气，靠在椅背上：“你认真的？”她简洁的问道。

“当然。”鸣人坚定地微笑。

“现在吗？”要在这么多人面前？

“佐井一直在帮你掩饰，”鸣人交叉手臂说道。

樱怒视着他，她的视线看到雏田正礼貌地和井野谈话。

“所以呢？“

樱转开视线。

“你觉得我会对此表现不佳吗？”他专心地说道：“如果我早就知道……你不是……”然后停在这。

“很弱？”樱帮他结尾，语调平淡。

这很奇怪，听鸣人这么含蓄的承认这一点，尽管在很长一段时间里，这也确实是事实。

“不是这样的，”樱低声回复：“我没有选佐井做知己，我从没真的告诉过他什么。”

“他自己注意到的，”鸣人总结，就像他已经听过这件事了。他低下眼睛：“我一直在想：为什么我没发现。佐井也问过我，也许我只能看到我想看见的东西，那些也许……并不存在。”

“不是的，”樱坦率地回答，她确实是这么觉得的，“你怎么会注意到我这么想要藏起来的事呢？佐井也许自己都不知道他有这方面的优势，因为他对我没用先入为主的印象。更别提他比你更擅长发现秘密。”

“那你为什么想要藏起来？”鸣人追问。

樱紧紧抓着自己的餐巾，“这个，我不能说。”她有力地回复。

鸣人的眼睛紧紧盯着她。

“这是火影的命令。”她嘴唇都不动地说，害怕有人正在看。

鸣人眯起眼。

“也许当你做火影那一天，你就可以问我了。那时候，我可能就会回答你。”

他纠结了一会儿，表情在沮丧和放弃之间转换，最后，鸣人点了点头。

“所以，”井野俏皮地说：“我现在能停止假装刚刚没在偷听吗？“

“井野，“雏田礼貌地制止她。

金发女孩翻了个白眼：“别假装你刚刚没在听。“

一个侍者恰到好处的给他们这桌端上菜肴。

“但我想听听真正的猛料，“井野以惊人的专注度说，她抓着樱和鸣人的手：“告诉我。”

“关于……什么？”

“当然是佐助了！”她高声叫道。

樱用力地扭了扭脖子。

“他和从前差不多吧，一样高傲又差劲，也许比从前更加差劲了，不过，他回来了。”鸣人不屑地说。

“我没问他性格怎么样，”井野叹了口气，看着自己的指甲：“我还没见过他呢，现在他长什么样？”

鸣人斜了一眼。

“长高了，”樱很厌倦地说。

“我，啊，那天在他去医院做任务前检查的时候看见他了，”雏田盯着桌布说：“他看起来——很健康。”

井野得意地笑着：“完全是医疗实验的绝佳样本，是吧？”

鸣人脸通红：“那个白痴有哪里好?他的头发就像鸭屁股一样，他就是个鸭屁股。”

对话终于陷入沉默，樱叉起一块肉送到嘴里。

“顺便，”雏田突然转向井野说：“我想恭喜你和宁次，我还要我的整个家族都很感谢你。我的父亲很满意。”

樱过一会儿回想时，就会觉得，这个晚餐还算值得，至少能看见井野的脸因羞愤变得惨白的样子。

第二天，樱去杂货店买点东西。在“第二次佐助巡回任务”前买的东西都几乎没了，这是真的，而且她已经厌倦了每天靠坚果和面条填饱肚子的日常。

在她踏进商店的时候就开始流口水了，她现在迫不及待想喝一杯热的大麦茶。所以樱直直冲向茶的货架，蹲下身从最下面一排找起，最后伴随着沙沙的响动，她终于拿出最后一袋大麦茶——

“春野樱。”

樱自得的视线从茶包转向站在货架中间的男人，她顿在那里。

樱知道自己有很多要向周围人解释的事。最主要的是过去她这个月到底干了什么。不过，不管怎么样也不该在早上七点饿得要命的时候，还在杂货店里，对着这位解释。

樱眨了眨眼睛，男人还在那儿，你瞧啊，这可不是她虚构出来的。

鼬脸上的纹路在杂货铺的灯光下更加明显，他看起来确实像刚刚从生死一线上拉回来的人，手上还拿着一袋番茄。

樱不情不愿地站起身来。

“你现在能出门了吗？”她看了看周围没有发现护工的踪迹。

男人给了她一个很飘渺的笑容：“很显然，我恢复的速度不同寻常。”

樱的嘴张开又合上。（他看起来根本不像。）

本来樱应该做个约定让他们在另一个时间和更隐秘的地点见面，因为他们很明显欠了一次长谈。

“我该为此担心吗？”站在这个狭窄无人的货柜前，她这样低喃到。

鼬的表情有透露出微不可见的情绪，男人温和地看着她。樱非常想要读读他的脑子到底在想什么，这个情绪从前也在她身上出现过出现过，不过，这不是她的情绪，樱纠正自己。这是那个叫止水的男人留下的印记。

“大多数时候，”男人毫不眨眼的平静开口：“我什么都感觉不到。”

樱顿了一下，眯着眼打量他。

“其他时候，我感到，”鼬平直地继续：“愤怒。”

他说这话的方式——就像这种情绪全然陌生一样——让樱有些烦躁不安。

“这不是该在杂货铺里聊的东西，”樱快活地讲，“但你是在威胁我吗？”

“是吗？”鼬有些好奇地问。

樱脸上的笑容褪去。

“我不会把自己当作你的拯救者，”她低哑的声音说道：“所以我也不期待你会感谢我。”

“你确实不是，“鼬对此表示赞成，他的声音控制到了极限：“你也不会发现我感谢你。”

樱全身紧绷地转过身，这可真可笑。他到底为什么会为了活下来后悔？没有她和乌鸦的话，鼬将会满受折磨的痛苦死去。樱浑身不适的想到，也许对他而言——自己所做的事确实有些残忍，她的干预让鼬失去了……自由选择的权利——让他无法依照原有的计划走下去，他为这项计划活了这么多年。

“佐助，”樱转移话题：“他和你一起住？”

有什么表情从鼬脸上掠过：“是的。”

“我猜那些番茄是给他买的。”

“……是的，”他重复道，语调平淡无比，眼神跟随她的动作。

“完全是我小时候悲惨的暗恋导致的残留印象，”樱解释道。

鼬的眼神有些许闪烁。

樱皱着眉，不知道自己干嘛要提这件事。

“我不在的时候，”年长的宇智波毫无感情地说着，视线停在她身后的某处：“看好他。”

樱看了他好一会儿，几乎目瞪口呆：“我?”语气有些紧绷。

她把茶叶包扔进篮子里，天哪，在这对话变得更奇怪之前她得马上离开：“好吧，没问题。”

过了一会樱才注意到他刚刚说的话，于是她锐利地审视鼬，死掉的那个止水的意识在她脑子里奔腾，痛苦又慌张的。 _当我不在的时候_ ——

她露齿的微笑有些奇怪：“如果你因为任何事退出的话，我可能会忘记这个承诺。有时候我可能会手滑的，你懂我的意思吧。”

“你撒谎技术不太好，”鼬顿了一会儿说。

樱毫不在意地耸耸肩：“迄今为止我都应付得不错，总得让人猜一猜我的心思，不是吗？”

她轻轻挥了挥手，继续购置着清单里的东西。当她走出杂货铺时，樱看到了——就像她预测的那样——一个穿着医忍长袍的矮小男人等在长椅上。

樱立刻穿过人群向街对面走去。

她将包放在长椅上，拿出刚刚买的牛奶喝了一口。年长的男人从书里抬头，嘴唇上方的胡须被风吹起。

“如果还没有的话，”樱对着街道上的一位学院老师微笑致意：“那立刻给他配上自杀监护（suicide watch）。”

她将牛奶放回购物袋里，踏上回家的路。

那晚她都没怎么睡觉，事实上，她压根没睡。

她在床上辗转反侧，眼睛一直睁着。她没有特别在想什么——但思绪杂乱得不行，她没法让脑海里的那些想法停下，这几乎都不受她控制。

樱感到一阵害怕……这也不是意料之外的事，也许她已经等了很久了。

脱离暗部后她有太多停工期：更多休闲时间，更多无处可放的精力——更多回忆的机会。

这几乎侵蚀了她。

她到底偏离得有多远，在她心底不堪入目的那个部分呢喃着，她是不是同暗部那些同伴渐行渐远？（还有 _他_ ）她手上有多少尸体和血？是该以两还是以斤称取？

在这么长时间以来，她第一次希望自己有更亲密的关系，也许是和家人，也许是和随便什么人。她希望（这样无理的想法只能出现在她自己的想象里）有谁能在这个时候来到她身边，只要她开口需要，那这样的人就能躺在她身侧，她就会相信他们，因为他们是足以信任的。

樱躺回床上，闭上眼睛，即便之后几个小时她还是无法入睡，但这也不会持续太久。

在后面几个晚上也是这样的。

世间好像有无形的力量逼迫春野樱守诺，并且全然不顾她自身的情况。

这次的事不到一周就出现了。

“别动，佐助。”樱嘶声说，她的拳头全力打向那个有着一头亮白头发的高大女人，在她的指节下女人的肋骨裂开然后下陷，最后被粉碎地彻底。

紧接着她毫不迟疑地瞬身在这个狭窄洞穴里的大批音忍穿梭，因为伏击，七班小队被分散了——她和佐助被困在了这个像蜂房一样，栖息着大批音忍的山洞。

樱沮丧地咧开嘴，将一股查克拉注入手心，治疗佐助腿上的伤口。

“放开我——”

“别动，”她不耐烦地吼道，她将手指插进伤口，穿过暴露在外的肌肉和骨骼，直达被切开的动脉。

“他们肯定跟着我们好多天了，”佐助呼出口气，脸上全是愤怒的神情。在他巅峰时期，男孩确实非常强大，但樱没好气地意识到，缺少查克拉的佐助在这样的小型军队前几乎是最好攻击的目标。只要有足够多医疗知识的音忍能击出幸运的一击，就能在他身上留下这样粗糙的手术切口。

“别再动了，“樱命令他：“这个伤口会把你害死，除非我像这样连好你的动脉。”

在喧嚣的队伍前方，有个体型硕大的男人举着一把被查克拉点亮的长矛冲着他们而来，樱仔细地观察着，算着时间在他离自己只有一臂之遥时立刻下蹲。她用充满查克拉的力道踢出一脚，让男人的胫骨往不正常的方向折去。

紧接着樱抓住砍在她马甲上的音忍的刀刃，与此同时她的手向前击中女人的脸。她用力收缩手指，直至掌下的人再无呼吸，随后樱将这个音忍甩开。

樱厌烦地抬头扫视着余下来的人，他们在同伴攻击时等待时机，也许在下一刻就会攻上来。樱为了保持自己的右手不动，她的整个右半边身体都没法动弹：这也意味着她没法转身或者回头，只有左手和左脚能够行动。

樱抿紧唇，发现这完全没法应付面前的情况。

一个女人率先动了起来，身形因为瞬身术变成一道虚影，樱花了一秒做下决策，她的左手以怪力击向洞穴的地面。

接踵而至的是一阵震耳欲聋，雷鸣般的声响。

他们脚下的土地开始崩塌。巨石如雨点般一样落下：最开始是随机、缓慢的，然后突然变得快到看不清。樱看见一块和马差不多大的巨石直直砸向正瞬身向他们冲来的音忍，直接把他砸死了。

樱咬紧牙关，举起左手，用尽全力抵抗向他们砸来的石块，充盈着查克拉的手指还在佐助的股动脉处动作着。

第一块巨石落下还没有什么，她的手臂纹丝不动，接下来又落下两块，也一样没什么事。但第四块石头让她不自主地退了几步，然后又有几块掉落，她的手往后移了一点，随即樱咬紧牙关站稳身形，逼着自己的前臂回到原地抵御着石块。

十秒——痛苦漫长到像永恒的十秒——过去后一切重归平静。这时樱感觉自己好像在撑着一座山，她的手臂离头顶只有几毫米的距离了。

她和佐助都被罩在这些被她挡住的巨石下。

因此付出的努力带来极度的疼痛，樱快速喘息着。

“你干了什么？”她听见佐助在一片黑暗里嘶声问。

她本可以就让他这么死去的，心底的某个部分意识到。就让他在自己解决掉余下的音忍时这么流血而亡。这甚至都不算难题，她为此感到一阵悲哀。樱很擅长杀人，这是她职业的一部分，但在救人方面，却没有这么擅长。

(她没有想过，当她做出第一个选择之后——还有第二个——自己会和佐助处于这种马上要一起上断头台的地步。而她还是这么做了，为了佐助以命冒险，几乎全然是下意识的决定。)

操。

樱在自己的左手完全撑不住时，终于感觉到动脉被修复完毕了。佐助在她将右手抽出时，因疼痛发出一声嘶哑的咆哮，樱立刻抬起右手用于抵御身上的石块。

佐助动了一下，擦过她的腿。“尽量……别动，”她艰难地开口说道。

“你就准备这样救我们的命？”

不知感恩的混账。

“你不可能抵御太久的。”

她知道这个。

“最多就一分钟。”

“佐助，就算我们现在就要死了，”樱沙哑地说：“你也用你自己的方式说服了我，在这些石头砸下来之前，我会先把你勒死。”

佐助没有回话。

然后他平板地说：“省点呼吸吧。”

樱这才沮丧地意识到他们现在还有氧气不足的状况。她的腿不受控制地弯下，脚深深陷在还没裂开的地面上。她前臂的肌肉酸痛得要命，皮肤上也有不少擦伤。

在她的肩膀不受控地颤抖起来时，樱发出一阵粗哑难听的喊叫声。

“樱，”佐助这么说着，但樱已经没有精力分辨他的语气了，她的眼睛因为沮丧而刺痛，因为现在她能感觉到，就像和大海斗争一样的感觉，她没可能会赢，唯一不确定的是到底什么时候她会投降。

樱呆滞地眨着眼，努力想要搞清楚离他们越来越近的那一阵低沉又响亮的隆隆声到底意味着什么，就好像，就好像有什么东西直冲他们而来。

直至她身上的石头全被粉碎时，樱才意识到自己扛举的重量变轻了。就好像刚刚全世界都压在她身上，现在又突然消失了，快到她都没法察觉。灰尘和碎石充斥在空气里，樱的喘息变得破碎。

她抬头看去，映入眼帘的——这一秒长得要命——是一张全然愤怒的脸。在她之上的这副面孔发着光（过了一会儿她会意识到这是因为雷切），因周围的黑暗环境衬托得更加锐利坚硬。

樱无声地吸了口气——然后血液才流回脑子里。

“小樱！佐助！”她听见鸣人在呼喊，他从高处降落下来，移开一块又一块巨石直至走到他们面前。他的眼神扫视着樱和佐助。

樱知道自己看起来比佐助要糟糕得多，所以当鸣人像颗子弹一样朝她冲来时她也毫不惊讶。

“ ** _别碰她_** ，”卡卡西粗暴地拉住他的衣领把男孩往后推了好几米远。鸣人困惑地注视着卡卡西，此时佐井在他身旁降落，沉默且脸色苍白，他黑色的眼睛比平时看起来更大。

“哪里受伤了？”离她只有几寸的男人问道，眼神在她身上游移着。

樱开口时尝到了血的味道，她刚刚鼻子在流血，樱自己都没发现。

“他的股动脉，”她气喘吁吁的说，尽力让自己的声音听起来更坚实：“我把它连上了，但这种连接太脆弱了——”

“ ** _不是问他_** ，”拷贝忍者怒吼着，樱看见眼前有些黑点，于是她缓慢地眨了眨眼睛。一只手出现在她的视野里，严厉地说：“看着我，说话。”

“我的手臂……肌肉有撕伤，还有肱三头肌。我感觉两个肩膀都脱臼了”——樱试着动了动，整个后背都痛得要命——“还有我的左腿膝盖也是。”

亲切的绿色查克拉充盈着她的视野，然后这股查克拉被直接用到她的身上。

她脸上的笑容有些蠢，在视线尽头，她看见佐井正扶着佐助放到鸣人的背上。

“感觉不错，”她几乎闭上了眼睛。

手臂上的肌肉开始愈合，肌肉总是比血管更好缝到一起。

“挺好的，”她又叹了口气。

前臂的皮肤也被缝上了。

“要在她清醒的时候做这个吗？”她听见佐井嘀咕着。

她的大腿以及小腿被死死地按住，然后快速动作着，把她的膝盖弄回原位。樱狠狠地咒骂了一句，从刚刚舒适的氛围里脱离。

她惊恐地瞪大眼睛：“你敢！”费力地说出这句话。

男人以闪电般的速度扳正了她的肩关节。

“操，你绝对是个该死的垃圾。”樱呛出这句话。

但男人只是转身面向其余队员:“全速赶回木叶。“他突然命令道，声音又恢复了平常的麻木。

樱想知道刚刚看到的一切是不是都是自己臆想出来的。

“我带上佐助，他现在的情况需要更灵巧的处理，你们办不到。“

佐井用自己的肩膀擦过樱的，以微不可闻的声调说：“所以，不到一个月前想要杀死宇智波佐助的人，现在怎么沦落到为了救他几乎搭上自己的命的地步？“


	24. 他们所承载之物

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning：有强暴情节暗示

佐助差点重伤而死，春野樱应付了一堆接踵而至的巨石。

所以佐助和她都被留院观察了二十四小时——因为很显然卡卡西作为作战忍者，过去二十年里都没有接受过正规的医忍训练。

樱一整晚都怒视着一个过分热情的护士送在她床边的水仙。

一天之后，她毫不惊讶地填着厚厚一叠的出院表格，佐助被认为痊愈并且还在她身旁填表这件事有点出乎意料，不过樱还是从容的接受了——毕竟雏田是一个优秀的医生。

樱拿手托着下巴等待文件审核，几乎没法移至在胃里翻涌的厌恶。

“一句感谢是应当的吧。”她这么说到。

男孩靠在她对面的椅子上，神色不可捉摸：“你当时的举动既不必要又多余。”

樱这才突然想到，在过去半个小时里的一些征兆（以及他看向春野樱的轻蔑眼神）都证明，佐助好像不知怎么的，还觉得春野樱是他的狂热追求者。

“我真不知道你是怎么没发现的，佐助，”樱的笑容褪去：“但我真的很讨厌你。”

他脸上的轻蔑并未消散。

樱抬起一边眉毛：“你把鸣人胸口打出一个大洞，并且从那时起也想这么对我，这可不友好，我也有点想这么对你呢。”

佐助也抬起眉毛：“那你昨天是得克服多大的敌意啊。”

“你现在是第七班的一员，”樱反驳，她动了动肩膀缓解酸痛：“所以，是的，我确实尝试救你一命。因为这是作为队友我该做的，就像你也应该这么对我和其他队员。”

佐助抿紧嘴：“我会还我欠下的债。”

“文书可以了，”护士呼唤到，给他们点了点头：“”你们可以离开了。

“真好，”樱冲护士挥了挥手走向出口，她以非凡的雀跃准备推开医疗部大门，却因为看见站在门口的两个身影愣住了。

鸣人和佐井站在一起，似乎在讨论什么，他们花了好一会儿才看见樱和佐助。

“他们就让你们出院了？”佐井问。

樱嘟囔了一声同意。

金发男孩突然宣布：“好吧，那我们可以一起去吃晚餐了！”

佐助嗤笑了一声，樱礼貌地没有同他一样这么做：“我们才出院，鸣人，这可不是……不管你想要干什么的好时机。”

“这是我的主意。”佐井冷静地插嘴。

樱一时失语，她问到：“是你的？”

“是啊，”鸣人肯定，“不过我也很支持。”

“我只是觉得你欠我一顿晚餐，樱。”佐井微笑着说。

她的嘴角紧绷，她欠他的可不止这些。

鸣人因读懂她脸上的神情笑容变得更灿烂了。

“你欠我的，佐助欠你的，”佐井继续十分肯定地说：“所以我想他也欠我一顿晚餐。”

佐助眯起眼睛。

“如果我必须得去的话，那你也要来，”樱嘀咕着：“你说过要还债的，不是吗？”

鸣人十分坚定地转身推开门，佐井低下头，嘴角有小小的弧度。

樱在佐井把他们带进一家酒吧时有些惊讶，酒吧里人来人往，灯光昏暗，闪烁的灯光与嘈杂的音乐充斥着整个空间。

“啊，佐井，”鸣人手揣在兜里，毫不迟疑地推门而入时问道：“我以为我们是去吃晚餐？”

一对咯咯笑着的中忍——绿头发的女孩和纤瘦的男生——从他们之间穿过，樱感兴趣地注视着他们，直至有个人站在了七班面前。

“佐井，”酒保和他打着招呼，脸上有个大大的笑容，然后她的眉头挑起：“这是……你的朋友？”

“美玲女士，”佐井低头致意：“我订的桌子你留着呢吗？”

“当然，”女人听起来还有些震惊，她清了清嗓子，指向吧台左边的一张桌子。樱转头看着发现这个几乎是唯一一张没人的桌子——是一个有着红色豪华座椅的圆形隔间。

女侍者从他们身旁经过，放下一大杯烧酒和三个玻璃杯：“美玲女士说这算她的。”

“我知道你们刚刚才出院，”佐井毫不眨眼地说：“不过，既然都能出院，我觉得你们也不会没法参加这种团队训练吧。”

“团队训练？”樱以一种礼貌地不可置信的语气重复。

“正是，”佐井点头，黑色的眼睛发着微光，他转眼看向佐助：“除非你突然胃口不佳。”

樱翻了个白眼。

“哈，”鸣人爆发出一声大笑，他拇指指着佐助的方向，“有一次这家伙出任务的时候忘记带睡了，所以他从我们的任务目标身上顺走了一瓶，大口喝下后才发现这压根不是水，接下来的一个小时都在大吐特吐。我还得全程把他该死的头发抓住——”

一股玻璃碰撞的咣当声在桌边响起。

“倒酒吧，”佐助嘶声道。

“当然，”佐井假笑着，他轻巧地举起沉重的酒瓶，把四个杯子都倒满了。

“你到底是怎么找到这地方的？”樱喝了一口。

“我听说不论在忍者还是平民里，酒吧聚会都是十分常见的社交活动。然后我对于我们这个年龄段的忍者最爱去的酒吧做了个简要调查，显然这家是最受欢迎的。”

鸣人嘟囔了几声。

“与此同时我还发现了“pin pon pan”这项活动。”佐井叙述到。

他们都对他说的东西一无所知。

“我本来也不是很了解，”佐井歪着头说：“不过我发现在同龄忍者中这游戏格外流行。我们要坐成一个圆形，就和现在一样。以第一个人说“pin”游戏开始，在他左边的人说“pon”,再左边的说“pan”。当说完之后，那个说“pan”的人必须立刻随意指定下一局开局的人。没有跟上的就输了，然后被罚酒。”

“所以，这有什么意义吗？”樱笑着问。

“很显然，是为了测试我们的反应能力。”

“我支持这么玩，”鸣人深思着点头。

“那么，”佐井提议：“我们开始吧？”

十分钟以后，鸣人完全失去了耐心，拿手肘捅了捅佐助的肚子。这种暴力行为的出现很明显为游戏又引入了新的规则。

一个小时之后他们把酒都喝完了。

“操，”樱大声说，她揉着眼睛，因为现在整个房间好像都在旋转。

鸣人对着虚空傻笑着，然后他皱起眉头揉了揉自己的肋骨：“你们那手指戳的真的很痛哎。”

“你的手肘也很粗，”樱反驳。

“和你的老二形成鲜明对比，”佐井呢喃着，“你的老二——”他打了个嗝，“太小了。”

呛住的声音——有点像笑声——从最不可能发出这个声音的人身上传了过来。佐助过了会儿又做了个苦相，好像很痛苦的样子。

“走吧，”樱立刻说，笔直地坐着：“该走了。”

“我走不动了，”鸣人躺在佐井的大腿上呢喃。

樱一只手拉起他，把他抗在背上，因此她向前摇晃了一下，不过很快稳住自己的身形。

“樱，”男孩呢喃着，语气有点惶恐：“我可能要吐了。”

“别，”她嘶声：“你敢？”

“好吧，”鸣人打了个嗝，把头放在樱的肩膀上，闭上了眼睛。

樱晃了晃他：“也别睡着了，”她这么说着，看向佐井，然后看向佐助。

“你能扶起他妈？”

“别碰我！”佐助厉声说，拍开佐井的手，他站了起来——然后立刻倒向一旁，还晃晃悠悠的举直双臂尝试保持平衡。

最后佐助的手臂环过佐井的脖子来保持站立，他还下决心一眼也不看佐井。

“他们看起来差不多欸，”鸣人对她自信地说。

“啊？你瞎了吗？”樱看着他们问：“不管怎么样，我们得走了。”

他们跌跌撞撞走出酒吧，终于踏上了沐浴在月光下的回家之路，这过程有些曲折，基本不是因为他们的魅力（不止一个人因为无意中打翻的酒而向他们发出威胁）。

他们站在门口，检视着自己扛着的人。

佐井眨了眨眼睛：“我不知道他住哪儿。”

男孩疑惑地看着她，樱也不知道能回答什么话。

“我也许可以帮忙，”另一个声音平和地打断他们的谈话，那人从阴影里现身。

樱转过身（比平时慢一点），而佐井僵住了。

鼬站在他们面前，穿着简单的白T恤黑长裤，表情平淡无比。

“哈，”樱惊奇地感叹道：“你就在这等吗？佐助有门禁什么的，他回家超出门禁时间了吗？”

“樱，”佐井听起来突然异常清醒：“也许你不该这么富有敌意的和这个杀害了一整个——”

“哥哥？”

鼬的嘴唇微微张开。

“你在这干嘛？”佐助朦胧地问，他好像才意识到佐井站在身旁，然后佐助一把把他推开。男孩跌跌撞撞地尝试找到平衡。

鼬一把抓住他，手紧紧握住他的上臂，他的写轮眼流转着——紧接着佐助毫无意识地昏迷过去。这时候男人小心地环抱着他支撑男孩的体重。

“那鸣人的话，”佐井轻声说。

樱转头看去，鸣人的脸皱成一团，比平时更加苍白，很明显是在尽力憋住什么。

“如果你不介意的话，“樱开心地笑着，把金发男孩放在佐助旁边，鸣人摇晃着往前，在倒在鼬身上时可怜巴巴地哀叫了一声。

年长一点的宇智波看着他手上的两个人，眯着眼睛。

“像对佐助那么对他也没问题——“樱挥了挥手，含蓄暗示他可以用写轮眼——“晚安了。”

“你怎么遇上它的？”

樱僵在原地。

“那只乌鸦，”鼬慢吞吞地开口。

她浑身紧绷：“意外，你……最近有见到它吗？”

樱可以感觉到佐井好奇地目光正盯着他们二人。

“没有，”鼬平静地说，嘴角毫无感情地勾起：“很明显，它在疗伤。”

尽管止水受的伤是为了在卡卡西面前保护她，樱还是不会为它感到可怜。

“哦，行，”她简洁的回复，点头向佐井告别，随即走上了回家的路。

七个小时后，卡卡西阴沉的眼神扫视过他们，面带厌恶。否认是没有意义的，他们的队长的嗅觉比发情期的狗还要灵敏。

“只是玩得晚了点，”佐井非常冷静的辩解，用手遮住阳光避免直射。

佐助对这声音畏缩了一下，鸣人还没法直视阳光，而樱非常热切地希望今早能把闹钟丢到墙上砸个稀烂，再也不用起床。

“火影收到了音忍部队在村子附近潜伏的相关情报，”卡卡西冷漠地叙述着，顿在一块大石头上。

“他们是来追佐助的？”鸣人打直背问道。

卡卡西面不改色：“我们要在他们到木叶之前捉住他们审讯。”

“哦？”佐助咬紧牙关问：“那我希望，考虑到上次任务的情况，火影可以以她无上的智慧做出把这些手铐都取下的决定。”

拷贝忍者无声地降落在草地上：“以火影的无上智慧，她决定给我们配备一些外援，解决你的……残障情况。”

但他的举止有些奇怪，樱注意到。他的上半张脸全是嘲弄和满不在意，但前臂的动作却有难以掩盖的紧张——只要仔细看就能看出。

直到三个身影从身后的树林里现身时，樱才明白原因。她脸上的血色尽数褪去。鬣狗出现在卡卡西的右侧，头微微低沉以示敬意。蜗牛和熊也闪身出现在鬣狗两侧。

“暗部，”鸣人呢喃着，目瞪口呆：“我们要和真的暗部一起出任务了。”

佐井礼貌地冲新来者微笑着：“我猜你们是卡卡西队长的暗部队员？”

樱十分努力的控制住自己的表情。

“是的，”蜗牛轻轻躬身：“很期待和你们一起合作，第七班。”

“我是佐井，”他和蔼地说：“这是我的队友：鸣人，樱和佐助，我们要为全程中，佐助毫不怀疑会体现出的不知感激提前道歉。”

佐助转头给黑发男孩一个阴沉且意味深长的瞪视，这让樱从当下的麻木状态回了回神。

“别，”她沉闷地说。

佐助眼神闪烁，好像为了她的话在斟酌自己的行为。

一个出人意料的人物开始干预：“退开，佐助。”鸣人低声说，表情坚硬。他动了动身形，把佐井挡在了背后。

佐井看上去像被人砸中了脑袋，樱也……非常惊讶。她还从没听过鸣人这么给佐助说过话。

“天啊，我受够这些该死的小屁孩了，”熊低吼着，很明显带着厌恶：“我们才把红发那个从队里踢出去，现在又是这种情况。”

“熊，”鬣狗厉声道。

“他们连自己都照顾不好，”男人继续怨怼地说：“只会脾气上头地冲上战场，一点脑子都不带，就像任务要过期了一样——”

“够了，”蜗牛咆哮，头发向前甩起。她的声音里除了愤怒还有更多的东西——更锐利，僵硬，刺耳地像吞了块碎玻璃一样。

樱抿紧唇，她不知道蜗牛的悲伤是不是因为她——也有可能因为其他事，因为暗部就是每天都有这种糟心事发生——但她……就是好奇。

他们是怎么被告知的，也在总部给她举行了丧礼吗，他们说了什么……

樱痛苦地想到，他们不知道更好。

（她确实很想他们。真可笑，在刚刚之前，她自己都没意识到，她还以为自己只是怀念那种暴力。）

“别暴露自己，”卡卡西低声命令。樱猛地抬头，男人却看也没看她。

“我们在日落时潜入，”拷贝忍者告知他们，表情深不可测。

“确保你们的伪装无懈可击，别暴露自己是忍者。”

“我们和雾隐村的关系很紧张，所以不能露陷。”鬣狗解释道。

鸣人不适地转身挠了挠头：“啊，我还从没出过这种任务……”

“是吗？”熊不耐烦地说：“我们来这不就是为了确保你们不出问题。”

樱吸入一口温暖的海洋的气息，身上的和服被海风吹起。

蜗牛挽着她的手臂，在路途中注视着海面上月光的倒影。

“真漂亮的一对年轻人，”一个老婆婆在货栏边说。篮子里的货物挂在她纤细的手臂上：“才结婚吗？”

“不用了，”樱简要地回答，决定跟着鬣狗刚刚在地图上指出的路线行动，音忍入住的旅店应该就在不远处。

“来度蜜月，”蜗牛甜笑着回答，装作看向一条围巾。樱觉得音忍可能在她们不远处。

“看见了吗？”老婆婆说：“这位女士很感兴趣呢。你很快会学会的，年轻人，美好婚姻的秘诀就是对你的老婆说好，总是这样。”

樱不耐烦的点点头。

蜗牛拍了拍樱的脸，撅起嘴唇说：“别看着闷闷不乐的，杉崎。在等我一分钟，我们马上就去旅店。”

“确实是蜜月夫妇啊，”老婆婆顽皮地笑着，这股笑容在她问话时还在脸上：“你喜欢什么颜色呢？有着这么一头柔顺靓丽的棕发，我觉得粉色这块会很适合你。”

“你觉得呢？”蜗牛害羞地问，她的伪装出来的圆圆的脸颊有着亮粉色。

“他看见你穿这个会着迷的，”婆婆自信地说着——声音也有点大。

樱尽力保持面无表情。

还价之后她付了钱，然后她们离开这里闪闪发光的商铺。

蜗牛伸长脖子在她脸颊印了一个吻：“鸣人和熊在前方十二点方向。”她在樱耳畔低喃。

他们都挺准时的，樱朝蜗牛微笑着，加快了脚步。

这家旅店——显眼地发光标语写着“情侣的秘密天堂”——其实不算旅店，是情侣酒店。樱现在知道为什么选这儿了。没人会为情侣酒店里来来往往的客人产生疑惑或者过分关注，侍者们都尽力不去关注来这的情侣。

“一万日元一间房，”坐在色彩斑斓的前台桌前的矮胖男人说道。

“不讲价。”

“我们是蜜月夫妇，”蜗牛甜腻得眨眼说：“就不能给我们优惠一点吗？”

“哈，”男人笑都不笑：“把这种幻想留到卧室里说吧。”

樱递过钱时仔细打量旅店的出口。

“要一楼的房间，”樱要求到，矮胖男人似乎想要说什么，她坚定地说：“我恐高，非常恐高。”男人无奈地叹了口气，低头拿出另一把钥匙：“那可别抱怨一楼的噪音，”男人粗鲁地说：“一楼今天格外受欢迎，鬼知道为什么。为了一楼观景台你可得多给你的房子按揭一份贷款。“

“晚安!“蜗牛高兴地告别，推着樱往前走。他们走过一段铺着红毯的楼梯，到达走廊。

在踏上地毯的那一刻一扇门无声地打开了，露出一个高个的银发女人，她的眼睛像鹰一样锐利，是红色的。她的举止给人一种天生丽质的感觉，就像她从出生就意识到自己的魅力，并且为此练习了很多年一样。

樱内里嘲笑道——拷贝忍者的女装还能是什么样的呢？

她和蜗牛快速闪身进入门后。

一个被绑好塞住嘴的男人昏迷在床上。

“所有目标都在旅店里吗？“蜗牛检视着这个昏迷的音忍问。

“就他所言，“卡卡西红色的眼珠轻蔑地看了一眼音忍——“有两个在日落前出去买补给了，鬣狗和佐助正在追踪他们。”

“佐井呢?”樱保持自己语调平静。

“去找我们楼上的那个女人了，”卡卡西简洁地回答，将苦无藏在自己薄薄的衣裙布料下。“一共有七个，六个音忍，一个被雇来的鸦天狗做潜伏任务的先锋。”

“我们要怎么把这些人运出去？”蜗牛将自己的伪装头发扎起。

“从洗衣房。鸣人和熊会在那里接应。春野——解决612的双胞胎，蜗牛，你是334和214.我去解决701的雇佣兵。”

“队长，”蜗牛迟疑地问，奇怪地盯着樱看：“我去解决612不是更好吗?如果那个A级雇佣兵响动弄得太大，我还可以后援。”

“她就行了，”卡卡西冷淡地说。蜗牛深深地低下头往外走去。

樱在卡卡西转身过来时猛地拉开视线。

“从窗户进去，”他命令道，随即也走向走廊。樱僵硬地走到窗户前打开，脚支在窗台上，将整个人甩到了窗棂顶端。

她的手脚紧紧抓住墙壁由海风侵蚀出来的缝隙，樱把整个人贴在这栋房子的一侧。不过还好是晚上，要不然她就会被在外的平民发现了。爬得越高，风就越大，樱开始庆幸自己伪装的男人留着短发。

她爬了五楼，又往右移了五个房间，直至到达612.樱从袖筒里抽出一把苦无，敲开窗户翻身进去。

房间里的第一个人——刚刚从浴室出来，门在他身后合上——被她用幻术解决了，男人跪在地上。第二个躺在床上的，樱用手指击向他的咽喉：双胞胎里的这一个动作要快一点，他横跨一步躲开这致命一击。

不过两根手指还是击中了他的喉部让他无法发声。

男人向床的另一侧倒去，眼睛眯成一条缝，，他的体格又高又瘦，但面容却很精致，像玩偶一样，头发是灰绿的。

樱悠闲地走向他的兄弟，重重一拳击中他的头顶。

男人瘫倒的样子像颗烂掉的西红柿。

樱抬头看向房间另一侧，眉头上挑：“来吧。”

男人的身形以极快的速度动作，樱才突然察觉刚刚似乎低估了对手。她确实击倒了一个，但另一个似乎没那么简单。

他的袖口下露出几根管子，喷发出大量的空气让她的耳朵剧痛无比。樱怒视着向他扔去一对苦无，男人灵巧地避过。樱滑向窗侧扭身将腿踢出借势起身。

绿发的忍者一把抓住她的腿将手掌击向樱的上腹部。樱被气流的脉冲逼的后退了几步，不过她紧紧抓住了男人的手腕，借此起身，腿向天花板踢去，直至她降落在男人的身后地板上。

在男人还没来得及转身之前，樱就紧紧勒住他的脖子直至感觉到男人失去意识。他砰的一声倒在了地上。

樱皱着眉头，这响动可能在情侣酒店里很平常吧。

她扛起刚刚敲晕的第一个男人，看到洗衣间在走廊尽头，因为担心有人会开门看见，所以她把男人从背上转移到洗衣槽里藏了起来。

一个中年男人正好从房间里出来，脚步沉重笨拙，明显喝醉的给她挥了挥手，樱也毫不在意地挥手示意。

她刚刚没听见楼上有什么声音，转身回房时她扫视着两侧。看起来A级的雇佣兵被卡卡西轻巧解决了。只要她把第二个男人也塞进洗衣槽里——觉得一切都按计划顺利解决了——樱觉得不到一个小时他们就能离开这回木叶。

她轻巧地打开门，进去后又合上。樱走进双胞胎里的另一个，男人俯卧在床上，眼皮似乎因为脚步声微微动着，这意味着他快要恢复意识了。

樱正要往他头揍去——只用上把他击昏但可以接受审讯的力度——她听到了浴室门板一阵刮挠的响动。

樱僵在那里。

双胞胎，卡卡西是这么说的。两个音忍。

那为什么浴室里会有第三个没被算上的人？

樱瞬身来到浴室门前，一把推开。她鼻翼煽动，因气味迟疑了一下。没什么不同寻常的，然后，她向下看去。

一个女孩，衣不蔽体，单薄的要命——瘦到就像几个月都没好好吃饭，也许是几年——正在淡粉色的浴缸里挣扎。她的手腕几乎只有皮包骨，全是伤疤，被铐在水龙头上。女孩的呼吸听起来都充满疼痛，应该是因为肋骨的伤导致的。

圆圆的蓝色眼睛，眼线晕成一团就像淤青一样，撞进了樱的眼睛里。似乎因为药物的关系，她眼神朦胧，瞳孔放大。樱无意识地后退了一步，肩胛骨撞上门板，女孩下意识地为这个声音打了个抖，手腕无助地挣扎着想要保住自己的头。

“不，”樱说：“我不是——”

她说的什么无关紧要，听到樱的声音后，浴缸里的女孩就开始哭了起来，那声音因她嘴里的口枷模糊不清。她的躯体扭动着，樱突然看见了她腿上的紫色淤青与红肿的伤口。

她曾剖开那些成年男女的胸膛取出心脏，她也闻到过甜腻腐败的灼烧的血肉的味道，她曾参与过满是尖叫的暴力行动。

但她对此还未习惯。

樱顿在浴室里，眼睛紧紧闭上，没法抵御让她几乎昏迷的恶心感。

**_“你比我想象得麻烦多了。”_ **

**_她的手臂被钳制住，还有腿也是，尖锐的疼痛因头皮被撕伤而传遍全身，她没法动作，没法反抗——_ **

**_在她身后的男人弯腰，嗅闻她的发丝，为自己闻到的味道叹息着。_ **

**_“你觉得呢？“_ **

**_浓稠甜腻的血液从她嘴里流出。_ **

**_“我觉得这是个合理的赔偿，毕竟她把我们的朋友弄得这么惨。“_ **

**_抓住她腿的那双手，拉着她——_ **

樱立刻睁开了眼，幻影里血和牛奶的味道还残留在舌尖。

女孩还在浴缸里哭叫着，樱握住她的膝盖和头。

“安静，”她指示到，女孩看起来更害怕了。“我要把你的口枷给取了，我会给你松绑，但你不能尖叫。”

蓝色的眼睛注视着她，樱咔嗒一声打开金属锁链。樱警告地看着女孩，小心移出口枷。

“你——你是谁？”女孩结巴地小声问。

樱面色死寂地站在那：“在我说之前别出来。”

她走出浴室，关上了们。躺在床上的音忍已经恢复意识，翻了个身，他紫色的眼睛慢慢睁开，里面全是愤怒。

 **你看到了** ，那个声音哄诱道， **你看到他们对她做了什么** 。

樱将和服的袖子挽了起来。

 **这就是那些器官贩子会对你做的事** ，那个声音在她的脑海里呢喃， **你本来也会变成这样的，要不是我在的话。**

音忍坐了起来，紧紧抓住床单。

樱以极快的速度朝他的脸击去，寡淡地看着他的头撞向床头柜。

“我要杀了你，”男人呛出这句话，血都流到眼睛上了：“我会把你从下到上撕开——”

樱用同一只手的手背又打了他一拳，这拳更重。男人用受损的声带咒骂。

樱转了转肩膀，拳头松松地放在身前。那个声音开始在她的脑海里大笑。

她什么都听不到了。

她的拳头没有重量，有什么东西从她的指缝里流下，流到她的掌心线里，她感到一阵不适，因为她的嘴角伸展的动作就好像她在咧嘴而笑一样——

露齿的笑着。

“停下。”严厉的命令传到了她的耳朵里。一双手抓住她的前臂紧得像镣铐。被压制住的感觉就像往她的喉咙里捅了一根烧火棍，在这个时候很合适。樱奋力挣开束缚，颤抖着看去。整个房间的灯光都变成了深红色，把站在她面前的瘦长女人的身形映成了一幅红色的黑白画卷。

樱咬紧牙关，捏着拳头转向音忍。

“你吓到她了。”卡卡西的声音低不可闻。

樱的头转向浴室的方向，门半开着，一个憔悴纤细的身形靠在门板边颤抖。瞧着她的蓝色眼睛有难得一见的清醒，好像因为惊呆从药效中醒了过来。

她畏惧地看着的不是音忍，而是樱。

她肺里的空气好像全跑掉了，樱把黏在脸上的头发往后甩，她手指湿湿的，缠绕进粘在一起的粉色发丝。樱一定是什么时候脱下了伪装。

“我没有，”她嘶哑地说，朝女孩走了一步。

女孩的某根弦好像砰一下断开，她似乎笼罩在一股绝望的暴力中，手指抓成爪往前走来。女孩没有尖叫——她没有那个力气；破碎的布料在女孩攻击时落在樱的耳边，她的指甲虚弱地抓挠着樱的脸，歇斯底里地把樱推到了床上。

樱麻木地顺着她推搡的动作倒下。

女孩捡起一件浴袍随意套了两下就冲出了房间，以最大的力气甩上了门。最后一声关门巨响在房间里回荡。

有那么漫长的几秒钟，樱只能听到自己的心跳声。然后她坐起身来，晃着自己的腿。

“这都是你的错，”她呢喃道，用力地把手上的血迹擦到床单上，一开始很慢，然后发狂一样动作起来。

“樱，”他厉声道。

樱反应了几秒自己的名字（不是春野？）紧接着，她举起手，用一根颤抖的手指指向他。

“这都是你的错，”她低声说。

拷贝忍者的眼神转向床上失去意识的人：“你得在回程路上治好他，要不然他就毫无用处了。”

“看着我，”樱用沙哑的喉音说出这个要求。

长长的停顿后，红色的眼睛对上她的。卡卡西的下巴——在伪装后线条更加柔和——紧缩着。

“这是你的错，”她面对着他重复道，咬紧牙齿直至疼痛。

男人盯着她，面无表情。但他的眼神——并非是怀疑或者不信，而就像他一直等着这样的控诉——也许，他从一开始的眼神就是这样的。

空气在樱的肺部灼烧。

“还我有的，”她站起身，痛苦地说着，将眼睛埋在掌心。

“我从前弱小又愚蠢，而你听之任之，不管不问，是你让我变成这样的。”

“我让你变成这样的，”卡卡西这么重复，毫不迟疑语气也毫无变化。

“但他们不允许，”樱喘息到：“他们不允许存在一个这么无知，愚蠢的女孩存在。他们抓住了我的手脚，在我尖叫时扯我的头发——”

她紧紧靠着的这具身体震了一下——就像每一块肌肉都被突然野蛮地激活了。

“因为他们这样做，”樱语气冰冷，像块石头一样站着：“我把他们都杀了。”

海风吹动着没关紧的窗户。

樱呼出一口气——也许这是她假想的，但男人和她一起呼气，就像——在那一刻——他们是同一个个体，被这种苦痛一起纠缠住——或者还是因为其他的纠缠在一起？樱不知道，她没法思考。

她怎么会这样呢？樱咬紧牙无用地抵抗着，因为她的肺部几乎为了氧气灼烧。呼吸都好像有毒一样？不带疼痛的呼吸时什么感觉？这是不是一切的结局？她会从内被毁掉？

有种类似求生欲的东西让她向前——并非是渴求或者崇拜。她紧紧抓住他，嘴唇痛苦地靠在他的嘴唇上——只是这也不是他的嘴唇，更饱满一些，直至突然——

他一把把她的头退开，转头看向一旁。

“不要，”他声音低哑地说。

他的伪装……消失了，樱看着他原本的面目：贵族式的鼻梁，薄薄的嘴唇，苍白，满是伤疤的皮肤，还有那一双异瞳。

她盯着他，眯起眼睛：“不要？”

樱倾身向前，挑战着他，她发现自己被推进了墙里，脸颊贴着粗糙的墙纸。

樱吸气又吐气，呼吸平稳。然后，她冷静地走开。

男人的表情又些许紧绷——封闭无比。

她在弯腰捡起音忍时一直盯着卡卡西，就算在把男人扛到背上也还在盯着他看，愤怒涌上她的喉咙。直至她走出房门去往洗衣槽时才移开视线。而卡卡西的眼神也从未从她身上移开。


	25. 朝圣者的吻

*标题来源： _《罗密欧与朱丽叶》：Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this, For saints have hands that pilgrims’ hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers’ kiss.（palmer=朝圣者）_

“抱歉让你等这么久。”

樱唐突地点点头，一口喝完滑向她的酒杯。美玲，樱记得佐井是这么叫她的，抬起眉头。

“有很多想忘记的事吗？”

樱努力地保持自己语调毫无变化：“或者我只是想找点乐子。”

“哦，”丰满的女人叹了口气：“这就是为什么你在离你朋友这么远的地方喝的原因吗？”

樱从吧台起身，表情有些愤怒。

鸣人的脸上有一丝不快，和她刚刚离开时一样。佐井朝她点头示意，樱也回礼，随即吃起桌上他们点的东西。

“这不正常，”鸣人在长长地沉默了一会儿说。

佐井安静地啜吸着自己的水：“恰恰相反，这很正常。”

“你不了解他，”金发男孩反驳道，吃着鸡肉：“在学校里，他表现得就像女孩就是细菌一样，他三步之内都不让女的近身——不信你问樱！”

樱瞪了鸣人一眼，对于自己被牵连进这种问题感到不太高兴。

“我也是最近才开始对性有兴趣的啊，”佐井冷静地笑着回答。

“你不一样，”鸣人斟酌着用词，眉头皱在一起：“佐助他……”

佐助作为叛忍却未被惩罚，重新加入比离开时成长太多的第七班，了解关于自己哥哥的真相，现在还和鼬住在一起，在这十年里也许是第一次真正意义上有了家和伙伴。但他对此的表现十有八九给自己会带来一场危机。

樱叹了口气，意识到自己好像在可以变得这么刻薄，不过她对此也不是太关心。

“在我看来，佐助好像决定和樱一决高下。”

“你在说什么？”鸣人嘲笑道：“小樱可从没干过出格的事。”

“你以为上次砂忍来访时，他们在浴室待了这么久是为什么，不带把的？”佐井翻了个白眼。

樱以拳抵在唇边咳嗽起来，眼睛都呛出泪了。

鸣人变得通红：“那不就是在浴室里休息吗？不是吗？因为你们不太舒服——”他转过头看向樱——“不是吗？”

樱抬起头盯着他：“我不知道你想从我这儿听到什么回答，”她最终这么说。

鸣人的嘴角都开始向下了。

樱的表情暗了下来：“鸣人，我又不是和尚。”

他为樱语气中的防御意味吃惊地眨了眨眼睛:“你不是——什么？”

“你似乎一直觉得我好的不得了，我也不知道为什么，”樱继续道，大概是因为酒精所以她现在才把这些从未说出口的话说了出来：“我刻薄又粗鲁，还有，我会撒谎，经常撒谎。”

鸣人的表情冷了下来，他在椅子上坐直说:“樱——”。佐井全程看着他俩，黑色的眼睛十分明亮。

但她完全停不下来：“还有你记得我从前是怎么对你的吗？我很自私，对待你就像在对待垃圾。佐助当初比我好得多，我好像不知怎得，从没——从没为那道歉过。”

佐井建议：“那你现在可以了。”

樱看向佐井：“我很抱歉，”她直白地，丝毫不看鸣人地说着：“但重点是：我对自己的要求并不高，所以我不明白为什么你总是——把我说的——”

“我只是——很惊讶，仅此而已。”鸣人冷静地说。

樱看着天花板。

“我还老是关注不到身边发生的事，我有些太……以自我为中心了——我们都知道的，不是吗?”

樱顿了一下，然后转头看向他：“这是你生存的方式，鸣人。”她沉静地说：“要不然你怎么能在没人关心你的时候照顾你自己。”

“那你呢？”鸣人尖锐地问。

樱为此畏缩了一下，眼神锐利。

金发男孩大声叹了一口气：“我不是这个意思。别这么看着我。”他平淡地说。

“我不会再让你回答了。我的意思是——我没有以什么样的标准来要求你，樱。我没有对我们中的任何一个有这种想法，我只是……”

佐井严肃地将筷子放下。

“我只是想要更多，”鸣人补充道，眼神炽热：“我想要我们之间更紧密。我们没有的或者失去的——都可以由我们相互弥补。我没有父母亲族，但我有这个小队啊，不是吗？谁能说这不足够呢？”

樱紧紧抓住桌沿，留下了轻微的压痕。

“第七班：一个由孤儿建立、组成，并且为了孤儿们存在的小队。”佐井深思熟虑道。

“才不是，”鸣人漫不经心地反驳：“小樱有父母啊。“

佐井看着樱：“真的吗？你从没说起过.“

樱有些僵硬地耸肩：“我和他们不怎么见面。我可能几周见一次妈妈——她有时候会叫我去吃饭。“

“那你爸呢？“鸣人皱着眉问。

“我的父亲掌管我们家族的采买生意，所以他一年里大半时间都在外面。“她平静地回答。

佐井撅起嘴唇，轻声说：“你叫你的母亲“妈妈”，但却叫他父亲。“

樱顿了一下：“我们不太亲密，”她承认这点，因为关于她的真相里，这个算是最无关紧要的了“因为他的生意和我的任务之类的时机原因我可能好几年没见过他了。”

“哦，”鸣人的表情有些疑惑。

佐助选择在这一刻回到桌上，他浑身没有丝毫体现出刚刚他们所谈论的事，连头发都完美无缺。

“她的膝盖还好吗？”佐井礼貌地问道：“后面公共洗手间的砖块上跪二十分钟可不是很舒服的体验。”

“说到这个，”鸣人疲倦地说：“很明显，你和樱都该列个单子，要不然你们可能会……对同一朵花授粉什么的……”

“我不授粉，鸣人。”樱愤怒地说。

佐助黑色的眼睛看向她，他们眼里露出相同的嫌弃。

第二天早上，樱被窗户刮挠声吵醒，她爬起身，准备好对站在床沿的乌鸦的怒视，但她的视线看到的却是一只不太眼熟的鹰。

樱揉了揉眼睛消解睡衣，她跌跌撞撞地走过去打开窗户。这只鸟恼怒地跳了进来，樱笨拙地解了绳子很久，最终她终于解下卷轴打开。

_姓名：春野樱_

_级别：中忍_

_所在小队：7_

_你被建议进行一次心理评估。请选择两周内你有空的时间预定会面。我们很期待你的到来。_

“操他的，这是什么？”樱嘶声说着，捏紧拳头羊皮纸都皱了。血液在她耳边奔腾，樱苦苦抑制的杀意也无可掩饰。她听到楼下的屋子传来一声沉闷的吼叫。

樱把卷轴扔到垃圾桶，走向衣柜随便笼上几件衣服。她花了一分钟刷牙漱口，犹豫了一会儿后，她还是决定捡起卷轴然后离开。

“嘿！”在她走出公寓时一个穿着制服的男人说：“控制脾气点行吗？”

樱都懒得看他第二眼，检验四周时感官更加灵敏。樱不是感应型忍者，但卡卡西日常从不低调；这意味着，如果他不是可以压制自己的查克拉的话，卡卡西总是流露出暴力的气息，就像他没法控制一样（樱怀疑是因为他真的没法控制）——这让他很好被追踪。

她懒得管到底有谁见到自己，樱在楼顶间穿梭直至到达火影楼。推开门时她弄出的动静有些太大。人群在她面前分成两边，樱的眼里都是愤怒，非常努力地尝试收起自己的杀意。她走向环绕着整栋楼的螺旋楼梯口。尽管从前樱常常因为要向纲手学习所以进入这栋楼，但确实，这里还有很多她没去过的地方。就比如，她从没去过第三层——而现在她正在向那儿走去。樱退开楼层的门，来到了一个有很多房间的走廊，每个门把上都贴着日程表。樱在看到“中忍小队队长例会”时眯起眼睛。

她径直朝那里走去，一把推开门。

坐在门边的男人樱不认识，她扫视过余下的人群，停在一个红色眼睛锐利五官的人身上。那是雏田的队长，红。然后她转头发现井野、鹿丸和丁次的老师阿斯玛。最后，在他们身边的就是卡卡西。

男人比在场的人年轻近十岁，他引人注目不是因为这个，而是因为他仰躺在一张背对着桌子的椅子上——这样他的脚就能放在窗台上了。

红检视着她：“樱，是吗？”

樱不耐烦地敲了两下门，卡卡西还未转过头，但显然已经感觉到了她的到来——大概从她进火影楼那一刻就知道了。

另一个中忍队长头转向一边说：“就像门上写的，这是中忍小队队长的例会。”

“真好，”樱简洁地回复，靠着门板双手抱胸：“我就在一个中忍小队里，而且我在我的队长。”

“另找个时间吧。”红的嗓音里有些警告。

樱一动不动。

阿斯玛大声地叹了口气，站了起来。他站在了樱身前，表情有些厌烦，他庞大的身躯遮住了樱的视线。

男人抬起眉毛向下看她，还叼着一根烟。“你是自己走还是让我把你搬出去？”

“队长，”她隐忍地大声说。

阿斯玛嘀咕了一声：“那你是准备让我把你拖出去了。”

他伸出一只棕褐色的手——大概是对着她肩膀去的——樱看着，直至一个身影出现在他们之间，那人低头看向她。

一只黑色的眼睛兴致缺缺地看着她。他的护额拉了下来遮住了写轮眼。

“怎么了，”他慢吞吞地说，樱抿紧嘴唇。

“这个，”她咬紧牙关，举起卷轴。

卡卡西不敢兴趣地看着卷轴。

樱打开松松绑着的绳结，卷轴被打开，内容也展示了出来。男人的身躯遮住了其他人的视线。

“旗木，”红尖声说：“我们还有安排没讨论完。把你的学生请出去。”

“——这样我们就能结束这次会议然后回去干活了。”阿斯玛兴致缺缺地补充。

卡卡西的脸一样的无味：“我不参加了，你们继续吧。”

樱转身开门，忽略在她身后的抗议声。直至门砰地关上，她才回头。

男人越过她走向走廊对面的房间，他的上半张脸表情无法读出，他打开门走了进去，樱也跟上。

樱关上了门，手臂的肌肉因为极力克制十分紧绷。她举起另一只拿着卷轴的手。

“这是什么?”她的语气空白地问道。

“别用这么愚蠢的问题浪费我的时间，”卡卡西的声调听起来很冷淡：“问你想知道的。”

她肩膀紧绷。

“好吧，”她阴沉地坦白:“为什么？”

卡卡西似乎对她如此激烈的情绪毫不在意：“向心理治疗中心上报队员可能的创伤，这是带队上忍的责任——”

“我不恨你建议我去，”她看着自己的指节抿紧嘴解释道：“我恨的是你提出这种建议时就知道我一定没法通过——”她的嘴角扭曲：“没有一个暗部可以通过。”

按照习俗，也没有暗部会被要求去做咨询。

“你不是暗部。”他的声音沙哑。

樱鼻翼微张：“我不再是暗部了。但这个标签依旧留在我身上，这个身份带给我的遗留痕迹很明显也还存在。“

“所以就休息一段时间吧，”卡卡西命令道，眼神看向她身后某处。

樱的胸腔一阵痛楚：“我不能。“

他终于看向她，眉头紧锁。

“别把这从我身上夺走，“她嘶声道。

这让春野樱很害怕，他能够这么做——并且看起来像是出于合理理由，纲手也许会同意他这么做。樱不知道如果她既不在暗部也不在七班该怎么办，大概会发疯吧。

“我对所做的工作很擅长，“她辩解道：“我是七班最有经验的队员。在暗部的时候，你还信任我当你的后援。我也许失控过……就那么一次，但我从没毁掉任务——”

樱突然闭上嘴。

那只黑色的眼睛看着她，有着奇怪的情绪。

“你在惩罚我吗？”她声音紧绷地问道。

一时间没人说话——然后卡卡西倾身，激声说：“我在拦住你，避免你在这条迫不及待走向的路上走得太远。你瞎了吗？“

樱瞪大眼睛。

紧接着，她推开椅子，站了起来，手重重拍在桌子上，站姿更具攻击性。

“为什么？”她用气音说：“为什么忍者只有在这种情况下才能变得最强，只有他们纠结在……“

风吹过窗外的树，叶影遮住阳光，空气在窗间作响。

她闭上眼睛：“自由，残忍的又是极乐的自由，“她呢喃着：“那种可以做任何人只是……没有人性，毫不仁慈。纠结在这和……”

“愧疚，”男人补充完她的话，声音几乎听起来都不像人类。“因为残存的人性产生的愧疚。”

樱的指甲抓进桌子的木料。

“你会怎么做？”她荒谬地问：“你怎么入睡时怎么能够不辗转反侧，常常惊醒，你怎么能假装——”

她没有意识到她正在动作，但下一刻，她已经用手掌盖住男人的手，压在桌上。男人的身体凭直觉动作，动起身躲过她的压制。

樱用力地压住，带着惩罚的意味。

他的眼睛看向她，樱的手指折了一下。

“你知道吗？”樱说，嘴都几乎未张开：“他们说新生儿会因没有触碰而死。”

他眯起眼睛。

不知不觉地，她的指尖开始缓慢地移动。

“不管多少查克拉都救不了的情况下，有时候只需要手握着手，就能把人从濒死边缘拉回，就能治愈不可逆的损伤。”

他眼神不可察觉地紧绷了一下，樱的手指跟着他指节的纹路，伤口的痕迹抚摸——他有太多伤口了——然后按了按他的茧。（她想要触摸他——他的咽喉，想知道他会不会因此颤抖。）

“老人家才会说的传说，毫无疑问。”她简要地说道，开始抽出手来。

他的反应不动声色，手腕很快移开。不过，他的表情，看向她的眼，有那么一刻……但是，不可能，这肯定是她想象出来的。

转门的声音响起时他们齐齐转向门口。

她看到红感觉到了空气里的杀意，太明显了，就像在水里的油滴。女人浑身紧绷了一些。

“旗木，”她小心地说，红色的眼睛扫过樱，落在卡卡西身上。

“你必须得出席。”

卡卡西歪起头眼神冰冷地打量她，过了一分钟左右，他从桌旁起身，一言不发地离开了房间。红复杂地长长看了春野樱一眼，也转身离开了。

樱看着空房间好一会儿，然后心烦意乱的打开门离开。

她低着头往前走向出口，只在中途撞到了人，很明显这无可避免，的时候停了下来：“抱歉，”她嘀咕着。

“樱？”

樱抬起头。伊鲁卡正对她毫无保留地微笑：“好久不见，”他说：“你怎么样？”

“挺好的，”她走神地缓慢回答：“你怎么——”

她的话停滞在与右侧那人眼神相接的一刻。

“鼬？”她脱口而出。

“我把你教得比这要好，樱。”伊鲁卡严厉地说。

樱因这熟悉的斥责努力保持表情正常：“鼬先生。”她僵硬地问：“……你为什么在这？”

“我来在伊鲁卡先生的指导下填写一些资料。”鼬的表情虚伪，樱怒视着他，这相当于什么也没讲。伊鲁卡最后对她展示了些仁慈：“依据火影的命令，鼬先生在可以出战前加入忍者学院当指导员。”

樱大张嘴：“真的吗？一个S级叛忍？”

这绝对不是纲手想出来的，有人努力地说服了她。

“樱，”伊鲁卡皱着眉头警告：“说清楚点，是前S级叛忍。”

“对，”樱面无表情地回答。

她困惑得眼神看向鼬，男人眼角看着伊鲁卡，表情很奇怪：好像有些担忧。

樱皱着眉。鼬当学院老师?被一群淘气又没耐心的，成天哭叫的小孩包围……

不过，这可能诡异地很合适。至少比当一个实施大屠杀的叛徒要好得多吧。

“活过一个周，我就给你买三色团子。”她扔下这句话离开，有些被逗乐了。这些话几乎是不由自主地立刻被说了出来。

直至她走出火影楼，她才发现刚刚说的话很耳熟——并且不是她说过的。

**_暗部？！鼬，你毛都没长齐呢。听着——你最好活过这个周，要不然我就不会给你买团子了。记住了吗?三色团子。_ **

完全是命运，她不到一个小时后又回到了火影楼。

“这次，”纲手坦白：“有点复杂？”

鸣人问:“怎么个复杂法？“

“这次要考虑一些……政治问题，“火影回答，头倾斜着：“尽管出现冲突的可能性极低，但雇主仍然需要十分保密——也因此这个任务被划到这一级。”

“说实话，我不确定你们是不是该去的队伍，”她琥珀色的眼睛扫过樱和卡卡西，最后怀疑地落在鸣人身上，女人叹了口气：“不过，你们是唯一一支能有资历满足雇主要求的小队了。”

樱转过头，用眼角打量卡卡西。

“这次会有暗部参与吗？”佐井好奇地问。

“不会，”纲手简单否认，散漫地看着佐助：“就像我说的，这次很难起冲突。”

她又叹了口气，揉揉额角。

“这次的雇主是大名。”静音解释道。

樱慢慢把视线从卡卡西身上收回到火影和静音身上。

“大名婚姻很幸福，”纲手仔细地说：“所以我不需要强调保密的重要性了吧。”

纲手和静音交换了一下视线。

“几个月前，大名私下把一条非常显眼的红宝石项链给了爱実小姐，出于他……狂热的喜爱。”静音谨慎地说。

“很不幸的是，这段关系变质了，爱実小姐想要退出这场外遇。近期情报显示爱実小姐计划今夜拍卖这条项链来作为分手标志，而这次拍卖会，大名和他的家族都会参加……”

“很明显，”纲手嘟囔：“这可不能发生。”

“所以我们要在项链拍卖前先把它送回来。”佐井总结。

“正是如此，”五代目眼睛闪着光：“祝你们好运。”

一切都很顺利，直到鸣人一个失手把项链装进了另一个男人的包里。

樱不知道她没亲眼看见这幕是幸运还是不幸。这事发生时她正在对爱実小姐的保镖施幻术来让七班进入拍卖厅。

“蠢货，”佐助嘶声道：“一下就能丢掉饭碗。”

“我只是忘了你的变装长啥样，”鸣人悲催的哀嚎：“我记得是红头发的，在场只有三个红发男人。运气怎么这么差啊……”

樱靠在寂静无人的走廊里。

“爱実小姐的保镖呢？”佐井闲谈到。

“没问题，”樱说：“不过也不重要了。”

“因为这个蠢货的运气，那个商人都揣着链子回家了，”佐助尖酸地嘀咕。

鸣人捶了他肩膀一拳。

“佐助，你哥哥怎么样？”佐井不客气地问。

宇智波的怒视从鸣人身上转移到他身上。

“你们不交流吗？”佐井问。

这次也没得到回答。樱的胃里涌起一阵不适，就像消化不良一样。

“真的吗？”鸣人追问道，从他的困境中分神。

“那又如何？”佐助冷淡地回复。

“你一直在忽略他对不对？”佐井问道：“尽管你们还住在一起？”

佐助的脸庞看起来格外坚硬扭曲，他走向佐井，肌肉紧绷，就好像准备一战：“我不用向你解释——”

“安静，”卡卡西平静地在他们身后说道，他们齐齐转身，发现拷贝忍者就在几步远处。

鸣人推了佐助一把，男孩怒瞪着没还手。

“有新情况吗？”鸣人充满希望地问。

“那个商人还没离开——他会在走廊那头的房间住一晚再走，”卡卡西简明地说:“不过他是木叶村民，所以我们有立场让他交出项链。”

“不会有打斗吧，”金发男孩看着安心了一些。

“除非他反抗，“卡卡西语气阴沉，就像商人如果反抗他也毫不在意。

他走过走廊，七班跟着他被穿过云层的月光投下的背影。然后卡卡西停在一扇孔雀样式门把的厚重红木门前。

“敲门，“他命令鸣人。

男孩走上前，举起手，轻轻敲了几下。

“平民，”佐助不耐烦地厉声道：“记得吗？”

“敲大声点，不带把的。”佐井提议。

“啊，好吧。”他羞涩地挠挠头笑道。

然后他笑着锤了几下门，响亮地敲门声在走廊回荡。樱畏缩了一下。

卡卡西转头看向他，眼神严厉无比。

一时间没什么响动，樱都开始怀疑那个商人究竟在不在房间——然后，脚步声响起，均匀又沉着，接近了门口。

门打开了，一个四十几岁，头发红铜色的高大男人露了出来。

“拍卖的一项物品被放错了，”卡卡西连自我介绍都没有地慢吞吞说。

“我们需要搜查你的随身物品——”

“真是意想不到，”男人看着他们。

樱眨了眨眼睛，然后僵硬地低下头鞠躬：“父亲。”


	26. 夜莺

“这就是那条项链了，”樱的父亲递过来一套墨绿色的和服。

卡卡西接过直接扔给了鸣人：“找吧。”

鸣人匆忙向前倾身才堪堪接住，他仔细翻找着。

樱的父亲轻松地笑着观看鸣人粗鲁的动作。在室光下他的红发比灯光下更柔和——至少，她是这样记得的。

樱的手指无所事事地弹动着自己手腕上的细线。

站在她身旁的人转过身，深思熟虑道：“你的父亲几乎完全符合传统男人的一切吸引力，你却不一样。但你们长得很像。”

“找到了！”鸣人得意地举起手展示到，他手里的东西因为抓握的缘故发出一声金属碰撞的倾向。这条项链闪闪发光，大颗的红色宝石被钻石与金子包裹，在其中央：是那该死的大名家族的族徽

“我明白你们为什么这么着急了，”她的父亲的双眼——和她一样暗淡——仔细观察着这条项链。

现在是了解他的一个好机会。他们过去的那些互动，如果真的存在的话，那她都太年轻以至于无法仔细观察。从男人的表情可以看出他已经猜了个八九不离十。如果项链真的是被偷的——小偷还没抓住——那这场拍卖从一开始就不会发生了。因此，这根项链一定是被主动赠与，只是现在必须立即收回，这样的信息可是很值钱的。

樱很明显想到了这一点，从她肘部尖锐的线条就可以看出。

“当然，我们需要你的保证，作为木叶村民，你不会泄露我们今晚的存在以及这条项链的任何信息。”樱僵硬地微笑着。

她的父亲终于将视线从项链上移开，表情依旧温和地看向她

其他人似乎都全神贯注地看着他们俩。

“这也就是说，”樱继续说道：“作为木叶的村民，你必须最大程度尽力保证自己不会违约，我们行动的机密性在国内外都是极高的。如若有任何泄露，你将会有叛国的嫌疑。”

“樱，”鸣人轻声说。

她看向他们，刚刚她是不是有些太直白了？“抱歉，”她慢吞吞开口，后知后觉地加上：“父亲。”

然后樱后退一步。

“当然，”她的父亲很轻松地笑着回答：“我才不想给我女儿的小队添麻烦呢。”

樱被男人所说的：“ _我女儿的小队_ ”感到一阵好笑，连套上绳结的动作都迟钝了一下。

“我恐怕还不知道你们的名字，”男人继续闲聊似的说：“原谅我。我和忍者这一行的交际不是太多。”

“我叫佐井，”黑发的男孩说，“最近才加入第七班的，”他冲剩下几个人点头示意：“鸣人和佐助都是樱最开始的队友，我们的队长——”

“拷贝忍者的名号在倒霉的商人里也传得很响亮。”她的父亲这么说，点了点头以示理解。

卡卡西看起来对此一点也不在乎。

而她的父亲在转向其他人时笑得更加灿烂：“就像我说的，我很乐意配合。我猜，你们明早会把项链献给大名？”

佐助点了点头。

“那让我来安排你们今夜的住宿吧。”

身旁的侍者点了点头，一句话也没问的——这还是在大名本人的宫殿里——这事让樱愣了一下。在她被那个家驱除出去以前，她的母亲总给她一种他们的生活比该有的更加节俭的印象，但到底节俭到什么地步，樱现在也开始好奇了，毕竟她的父亲可以随意使唤大名的仆从。

“请跟上我，”侍者朝他们鞠了一躬。

“樱，”她的父亲在她走向门口时叫住了樱：“你现在有空的话，我们谈一谈吧。”

她疑惑的眼神对上了佐井平静的神情，然后她转身回复：“当然没问题。”

她留在原地，让其他人与她擦肩而过。卡卡西的体温经过时让她手臂的汗毛直立，随后门被轻轻关上了。

她的父亲看着她，微笑似乎因为刚刚的事停在了他的脸上。他看了她一会儿，然后指了指面前桌旁的椅子。

“坐吧。”

樱走向屋子的另一边，当她走到房间中央时，她发现了刚刚没闻到的味道——香水。她的鼻翼微张，这股花香，大概是女人的香水。

男人似乎可以读出她的神情，镇定地问道：“这让你难过了吗？”

她看向她的父亲，手抚上椅背然后低身坐下。她个人平时那些肆意娱乐确实不是什么值得赞美的美德，但是，起码她没有结婚。

不过，就她粗略了解的父母二人的婚姻状况来看，也许他们之间有什么樱也不知道的协定。

清次兆在娶春野芽吹时才十九岁，她的母亲大了他近十岁。樱听过一个嘴不严的阿姨说过他们结婚很仓促又富有争议——因为那时候她的外公已在弥留之际，这位老人觉得与其选择一个远房表亲或者继子来继任家产，还不如将自己的女儿嫁给这个在他这干了不到一年的会计。樱的母亲是三女中的长女，也是她祖父商业的继承人，但很显然三个姐妹对这行既无天分也无兴趣——所以长女必须嫁一位上门女婿，这位会计冠上春野的姓来掌管家业。

樱对这位阿姨这样贬损母亲的描述并不惊讶。樱从未见过春野芽吹除了想悠闲地过一生以外还有任何野心。女人对于自己的生活状态很满意，整天在家度日，偶尔邀请社交圈的妇女来聚会，拼尽全力保持容貌美丽。这样看来，她从不奢求更多也挺合理。

“你长大了，”看见她没有任何开口的欲望后，她的父亲说道，男人用手托着下巴。

樱漫不经心地用手指勾勒着椅子木板的沟壑。

“老实说，我没想到你还在干这行。”

樱抬头望向他，等着他继续，她突然感到一阵疲倦，倦怠的感觉充斥她的四肢无法摆脱。樱并不奇怪，任务带来的兴奋已经过去了，再也没有什么能够阻止失眠带来的疲倦。

男人靠在椅子上。

“你可能知道，你的祖父，“男人饶有兴致地说，声音低沉可信：“没法在家族里找到继承人——毕竟他们都是被富养长大的，没法知道如何努力才能保住家产。就像人们说的，奢侈享乐无法塑造人的品格。”

他微笑了一下，紧接着他整晚保持着的那种亲切的笑容消失了，以及他精心设计的那些伪装也一起消失了。他环视房间，目光停滞在天花板的吊灯上，神情十分疏离。

“我一点也不相信花哨的外表就能展示你的财富这类的话，”男人说道：“我没和那些人一起长大，所以这也对我不适用。我们的房子应该简朴，没有仆人，就像现在这样。”

“你们的房子，”樱平平无奇地低着头纠正。她大概算被赶出家门了。

她的父亲偏着头，眼神更加专注。过了一会儿，他的视线特意避开她看向她身旁某处，发出一声衷心的，几乎听不见的笑声。

“我可以承认，”他语气几乎在闲聊：“我对养育孩子毫无兴趣。我陪在你身边那些日子也没能激起我的亲情。”

然后男人突然望着她，好像要坚持她对那些话的反应一样。樱毫无反应。

“但你现在在这儿，”他真心的说：“而且，你变了。”

樱望着他眨了眨眼睛，想知道春野兆有没有感受到刺人的暴戾气息——他的最细微的感官是否能够感知。不过，他毫无表示，他只是闲适地在这个房间踱步，欣赏着挂在墙上的画，眼神里有些许厌恶。

“你是个被宠坏了的孩子，”他这样说：“总是被娇惯，想要什么就有什么，从不知道这个世界是怎么样的，人该为自己的行为承担怎样的后果。你在根本不了解忍者学院意味着什么的时候就固执要去，你母亲还让你这么做了。”

樱转头以便能看着他，这是个自然不经思考的行动，因为她被训练成这样的。现在男人的背出现在她的视野里，侧影投在挂毯上。

他清和平缓的声音涌出：“你中忍考试的失败很明显意味着你不适合这项职业。”

樱最终也站了起来，双手交叉靠在桌旁。这样比扭身看他更舒服一些。

“所以你把我踢出家门了，”她这么总结，歪着脑袋。

春野兆转头看她，在黑色挂毯的背景下发色更红：“阻止你走向这条道路一直是我的合法权利。但我让你做想要做的事了，不论如何，我都把选择权留给你。”

樱知道这是因为他的不在乎。

“但你选了继续做一名忍者，”他几乎是愉悦地继续：“这可是你家族用钱也保不了平安的行当。这是能让你直面自己的选择，放弃做忍者，还是放弃家里的经济支持。”

当初母亲帮他传来这些话是面色惨白。

“就像我说的，我诚心希望你能回家，满带歉意并且恳求着回家。”

樱转过头来，最后她说：“那你对于这种状况惊讶吗？就算我得自己谋生，这件事对我也没造成太多影响。”

她的父亲从挂毯前走开，将脸对向她：“不，”他嘴角弯曲。

“恰恰相反，这样更合理，所以呢？”

这是什么后知后觉的父亲意识觉醒吗？

樱从桌旁起身：“一场奇怪的意外，”她这样解释道：“我不知道什么直面自己的选择，但我从现在到死大概都会坚持我的事业。”

他的父亲抬起眉头看她，过了一会儿问道：“有人在敲诈你吗？”

樱为此愣住，然后说：“如果真的有的话，”她的问句比想象中更柔和，因为实在是太累了：“你会帮我吗？”

她向门口走去，脚步拖沓无力，贴着地面。她得快点入睡——就现在这种疲惫状况，樱觉得这不难办。一个周加起来都只有几小时的睡眠没法再支撑起她的身体了。

她打开大门：“我没被敲诈，”慢吞吞地说：“与其相反，我只是陷得太深了。这句话我就不用解释了吧。”

樱走到了走廊上。

“您是春野大人的客人吗？”仆从问道，她看起来等了一会儿了。

“是的，你能给我指一下我的房间吗？”樱尝试说服自己别摇摇晃晃的。

“当然！宗象先生说过……”仆从苦恼地揉了揉额头，随即眼睛惊喜地亮起。

“对了！是第七间房间——门上画着白孔雀的。”

樱轻轻躬身示意，然后向那扇门走去。打开门时屋里一片漆黑，窗帘被紧紧拉上，连月光都透不进来（这可是意外的恩赐）——走廊的灯管也随着门的关闭消失。樱只能隐约辩认出房间中央床的形状，她的心脏立刻为了渴求睡眠而抽动。

她太累了，连外套和靴子都懒得整理，直接丢在地板上。她爬上床的左侧，趴着躺下，头一沾枕头就睡着了。

樱感觉……很温暖——这可不是她那件狭窄又不供暖的公寓能拥有的温度。

脚趾冰冷麻木，手指也冻僵，这才是她的日常。

她慵懒地翻了个身，沉重的四肢，昏昏欲睡的思维，似乎很久都没有尝到过如此平和的滋味了，她为此愉悦不已。她分开双唇，发出一声叹息。

什么东西——不是她的——让她身后的床垫不自然的颤动了一下。

樱立刻睁开眼睛。

有人和她一起躺在床上——是的，现在她知道刚刚那股热度是从哪儿来的了——而那人剧烈得近乎狂暴的颤抖让整张床都抖了起来。

樱怒视着前方一片黑暗，拿出藏在枕头下的苦无，安静地匍匐在床垫上向那人靠近。操，她现在还什么都看不到。

樱紧握拳头，将查克拉注到指尖，指尖随即亮起一股绿色的治愈查克拉。

绿色的光照亮她身旁的人的身影。

樱放下了苦无。

那是卡卡西。但他的脸上全无虚假的傲慢或者专横，畏光的和她一样的眼睛毫无戒备，看起来……非常痛苦。他神情尖锐，看起来比上次陷在樱的幻术里还要痛苦，还有他的手——

 **血** ，那个声音咆哮。

他的双手蜷成爪，相互撕扯着。血都滴到了床单上，把床单染成了深红色。是噩梦，她迟钝无比地意识到。但那个声音对眼前的景象却十分满意。樱毫不犹豫地倾身上前，牢牢抓住他的手腕。男人在她触碰到自己时就猛地起身，四肢携带着惊人的力量直击她的重心，就想要叉住她一样。樱迟钝地抵御着，直至他们的头撞在一起，他的眼睛除了看向樱的再也没法看到其他了。

他看着樱，终于，他看到她了。

他一把将樱推开，呼吸破碎不已。樱放任自己倒下去，手缠在乱糟糟的床单里。她的手上依旧亮着查克拉，将屋子笼罩在一股渐变的绿光中。她看着男人起身走向房间角落的水盆，他将手伸进水里搓洗，用上相同巨大的力道洗着脸。

当他弄完时，卡卡西半转过身，只有脸转了过来，写轮眼流转着，粗声说：“出去。”

樱翻了个身，那股愉悦的满足终于消散，她站了起来，从床边走开。她还没法找到语言来解释刚刚仆从犯的错误——她不是故意来这的。但现在，樱除了盯着他看没有其他选项，她的眼睛饥渴地欣赏着面前的一切。

他将脸转了过来，如此外露让她感觉自己从没见过卡卡西。

“你来找你的答案吗？是吗？”他沉闷地问道。

樱盯着他，突然无话可说。

“这就是我能教你的。好好，仔细地看着。”他走向满是血迹的床单，语调厚重，在空气里盘旋：“看吧！”他怒吼道。

樱僵硬地转身看过去。不知怎么的，即使是在绿光照耀下，血迹看起来更红了。

他调整了一下脖子，这样就能用眼角看樱，他的脸近乎扭曲：“离开这。”

樱表情空白地看着他。几分钟前，她还看着这个男人挣扎着，痛苦绝望地想要呼吸。

“我只是想睡个觉，”她后知后觉自己在说话，她的嘴里一股铁锈味。她所见到的是从未被允许见到的部分，就像侵犯了男人的隐私一样。“仆从搞错了房间。我进来时没发现。要不是这样我不会——然后我就只是睡着了。”

我也会做噩梦，她几乎就这么说出口了。那些梦境越来越糟，它们让我难以入睡。

他看着她，然后，卡卡西转过身，就像自己要离开而不是让她离开。

“留下，”她开口道。

他面色暗沉，带着警告。

“……我会走的，”然后她这样结束。

她捡起刚刚丢在地上的羽织，头也不回地走了出去。

走廊空无一人，没有侍从可以帮她了。

这怎么可能发生？他怎么会在自己走进房间的时候还睡着了？

樱漫无目的地走着。

她的感官不可能错过他的存在，樱知道这点，她在暗部待了这么久可不是什么也没学到。

不，一定是她内心有一部分知道并默许了，她的某个部分知道男人就在那却让她不作二想地陷入沉睡。

（但他为什么会毫无察觉？）

“火影向我承诺这事一定办得利落且隐蔽，”大名在第二日一早这么说到：“她的话这次还值得一信，我得说，这个女火影上任的第一天我还觉得不太对劲……”

站在他身旁身材修长有着一头亮灰色头发的顾问圆滑地打断：“殿下只是认为忍村的传位体系和我们的大有不同，所以感觉很陌生。”

“对，就是这个意思，“大名看起来丝毫不介意：“不论如何，你们的行动为你们的村子和火之国增添了荣耀，我很高兴。”

樱僵硬地和其他人一起鞠躬，她看见有根杂草从她的发丝掉了下来，女孩皱着眉头，她还以为自己都把这些东西甩干净了呢。他们起身时樱又发现有一片贴在自己衣服上的枯叶掉落下去。真不错，又一件她从昨夜睡着的马厩带出来的附赠品。

“您这样说让我们十分荣幸，”卡卡西毫无感情地说，眼睛环视着大厅，脸上带着那种令人生厌的漫不经心。“您盖章之后，我们就可以离开了。”

大名却意外地转向顾问，眉头皱起，他们好像在无声地交谈。

顾问朝他们鞠了一躬：“在火影和大名之间还有另一项约定。在大名盖章离开前，这件事也必须完成。”

樱的嘴角下撇。什么东西？

“我之前是听漏了吗？”

“没有，”佐井低语：“我们没有被告知第二项任务。”

樱看向卡卡西。

“是吗？”拷贝忍者的声音致命的平和。

顾问朝他们身后的守卫点了点头，门口的帘子被拉开。一个穿着精致，身材很高的女人站在那里。

“我的第三女，”大名介绍到，“卑弥呼。”

丰厚且富有光泽的棕发遮在女人桃心状的脸侧，发丝在吊灯下似乎都在闪闪发光，她看起来和卡卡西差不多大。

“大名最近正在寻找能够配得上他亲爱的女儿的配偶，卑弥呼小姐是皇室最为璀璨的明珠，”顾问语气轻松不已：“而智慧无比的火影已经答应了我们陛下的请求，来安排这场引见。旗木家族是为数不多的被贵族所认可的忍者氏族，七代之前，那时的大名给了你们的氏族足够的身份。”

樱发出一声极小的不可置信的声响。

“你将会是我女儿不错的配偶，”大名简要总结。

卡卡西看着大名，明显带着谦逊的克制——着比他寻常所做的自我克制要多得多。“我以为我父亲的死已经为我们的族群蒙上了耻辱。”他冷漠地说。

大名直起身，音量变大：“忍村和宫廷对于耻辱显然有不同看法。旗木家的封号依旧存在。卑弥呼，上前来。”

女人无声地走过他们，和服丝绸布料托在她的身后。樱的视线凝住在她和服裙摆尾端难以移开。

当公主走到了大殿前，她转身看向他们。樱看着女人打量拷贝忍者的视线，女人的目光扫过卡卡西凌厉又优雅的上半张脸，他瘦长的身躯——紧实的肌肉彰显着致命的力量——接着又看向他的腿部线条。公主的视线停滞在他的身上，就好像在想被男人操弄时自己的腿环在他腰上是什么感觉。

多么被娇惯啊，不是吗？

“带他去看看花园吧，卑弥呼。”大名十分满意地命令。

“今夜的宴会也带着他一起出席。既然说了这是一场引见，在结束之前我都不会盖章准离的。”

“见到拷贝忍者是我的荣幸。”卑弥呼躬身说道，她的声音轻柔无比，就像落在肌肤上的羽毛，卡卡西的目光转向她。

樱都差点没注意顾问在大名耳边低语时看向她的视线。

“春野的女儿？”大名嘀咕道，他挥了挥手：“好吧，你们整个小队都能参加宴会。我会让人为你们准备好房间过夜的。”

“卡卡西大人，跟我来。”卑弥呼再次经过他们，侧身看了卡卡西一眼。樱盯着卡卡西的背。他不是那种服从命令的人，他才不会就这么跟上去——

男人耷拉的眼睛看向大名，直至大名不适地动了动身子。樱屏息等待着男人的异议可能会带来的骚乱。

但卡卡西如同猫一样优雅地转身跟上，头转向一侧，冷冰冰地实现落在卑弥呼的窄肩——不过一会儿，大名、顾问和其他守卫也退了出去，他们的目标达成了。

大厅寂静无声，除了他们再也没有别人。

鸣人撞了撞她的肩膀：“卡卡西有这么重要？他怎么从来没告诉过我？！”

“没把儿的，你蠢吗？”

“我是说他作为拷贝忍者以外还这么重要，”鸣人嘀咕着。

樱茫然地看着他们斗嘴，将自己的羽织弄平。

“你对那个女人有什么意见吗？”佐助慢吞吞地说，尽力尝试让他自己看起来对这个问题毫不在意。

樱抬起眉头：“当然没有。”

恰恰相反，樱很欣赏这种知道自己想要什么的女人。

“你的脸看起来像是很乐意把这里的盆栽全都踢飞，毁掉一切，”宇智波面无表情的说：“也许你在今夜面对大名和其他贵族前要把这事解决好。”

除了挥霍时间他们无事可做，于是小队分开行动，樱走向栏杆。

风带来一阵清新的空气，扫过她的发丝，让她麻木的耳朵有些发痛。她站在这多久了？就像过了一辈子一样。

太阳已经开始落山，樱很快找到答案。

在这种深冬的天气，她站在这太久了。但面前的景色美的惊人，而且她需要一个安静的环境来磨刀，这样才能听到刀刃摩擦时的轻微响动来保证一切都进行顺利。

这很平和，尽管如此，却还是难以忍受。

樱在有人落在她面前是顿了顿动作。

“怎么了？”她问到。

她将武士刀插入刀鞘，跃下栏杆，无声地降落在一块石头上。

“我有个猜测。”

樱只能对他的鲁莽微笑，某种意义上来说，佐井既不虚张声势也不怀疑的态度真令人耳目一新——

“那就是，你和卡卡西做过爱了。”

樱眨了眨眼，发现佐井正在挣扎着想要呼吸，脸因为被挤压在巨石上变得通红。樱迟钝地移下视线，发现自己的手正掐着他的脖子。

樱松开手，男孩滑下，不停咳嗽着。

“我很抱歉，”她手指紧紧掐进掌心：“我很抱歉，我不是故意——”

佐井又恢复了常色：“这很奇怪，”男孩的嗓音不正常的粗哑：“你的表情，你看起来就像不知道自己在做什么。”

樱为他说的话面色发白。那个声音在她不知道的时候掌控了她吗，她甚至都没注意到？

“你没有造成任何永久损伤，但我还是接受你的道歉。”佐井平静的说：“与此对应，你也该告诉我一些真相。”

樱抿紧唇。

他向她走了一步：“你不信任我吗？”男孩好奇地问。

如果刚刚不是那个声音，只是她呢？

“我信任你，”樱轻柔地回答。

男孩沉默了一会儿，审视着她，然后转身看向风景：“从你的反应，我知道我说对了。其实我已经怀疑了好一阵了。”

“这不是你想的那样。”樱最终这样说。

“比如说？”

“他不知道那是我。”

“啊，我还以为他只是藏的更好而已。所以你用了忍术伪装自己，但他有写轮眼，他早该知道。而卡卡西没有探寻的原因——”他的眉头舒展：“那时候，你是和他一起工作的暗部。”

樱注视着最后一缕阳光消失：“现在不是了。”

“他发现了真相，”佐井点头说道：“在你带回佐助的哥哥后，他对你的态度变了很多。”

风狂暴地刮了起来，樱靠近了一点佐井，这样他们就能分享一些体温。

“你爱他吗？“

樱抬起眉头，十分冷静：“不。“

她感觉男孩转身看向她。

“怎么了？“

“我很惊讶，你的话听起来很可信。”男孩承认。

樱拂开吹在脸上的发丝。

“你从前爱过什么人吗？”他理智地问：“如果没有的话，你怎么知道自己有没有爱上他？”

“你为什么怀疑这个?”樱问道。

佐井有些犹豫：“当他走进屋里的时候，”他慢吞吞地开口，“你的视线从不会离开他身上超过五秒。而当他做出什么动作的时候，即使是最不起眼的那种转移中心，你也会做出反应。而且，你看到大名的女儿注视他的视线的时候——”

“这不是爱，”樱转身看向他：“但我可以承认：这是一种痴迷。你是对的，我没法转开视线。我不知道我到底是想上海他还是解剖他。捅他一刀让他流血，或者将他层层剥开这样他就再也无所隐瞒——直到他的那些惯常的谎言对我来说不过是可以轻易抹掉的水滴为止。”

佐井注视着樱：“我明白了。”

“是吗？”樱反问道，笑容冷冷的。

男孩别过头：“我们该去宴会了。”

樱看着他一言不发地走下楼梯，过了一会儿，她也走了下去。

这间宫殿比樱从前见过的要大，但这些宫殿的结构都差不太多。宴会大厅不像王宫正殿，这离门口很近。也可能只是因为那些烹饪佳肴的香气把他们引到了这里。

守卫在他们进门时略略点头。樱在进入大厅不久后就看到佐助和鸣人对比鲜明的头发，佐助的眼睛在看到他们时眯了眯，鸣人笑着向他们挥手。

“试试这个，”他说着，点着一盘酥皮泡芙。

佐井仔细地审视着，然后放了一个进嘴里。

“挺好吃的，是不是？”

他们坐下开始进食，佐助和佐井安静地吃着，几乎毫无兴致。而鸣人和樱毫不做作的大口吞咽盘里的食物，她的胃在吃下第三盘时就撑的不行——尽管如此，她还是希望自己能多吃点东西。

“这几乎和一乐一样好吃，”鸣人大声说。

樱点着头，她没法控制自己低头看向左侧，那最前面的一桌。

看向 _他们_ 所坐的地方。

卡卡西靠在椅背上，修长的四肢伸展。他盘子里的东西几乎都没动过，大名的女儿殷勤地和桌上的另一位贵族交流着，很明显没注意到男人不合时宜的礼仪。但她的重心却倾向卡卡西，胸部的曲线刻意想要抓住他的注意，她将肩部调整好角度以至于自己的锁骨更加明显——一种无声的，高级的引诱。

樱抬起头。

撞了她一下的男人脸上露出一个毫无歉意的笑容然后继续前进，就像她压根不存在一样。

樱看着他的背影思索着，他看起来眼神并不苛刻。

“大名很明显不太诚实，”佐助冷漠地点评，佐井也小心翼翼地点头观察着樱：“我怀疑他只有在达成……更多的绑定协议之后才会让我们离开。”

樱喝下最后一口汤，保持自己脸色丝毫不变。

“不论如何，”鸣人轻易地开导：“只要他们一直让我们这样吃，他想让我呆多久我就呆多久。还有，佐井，你知道——”

卑弥呼站起身准备离开，动作轻巧又优雅，她向同桌的男人和女人鞠了一躬，然后她弯着修长的脖颈对卡卡西耳语。

在她说话时女人的嘴角弯起，拷贝忍者过了一秒后才抬起头。

樱看到他挑起眉毛，慵懒又缓慢。

他们离开了。大堂里吵闹的声音因他们一同离去的景象安静了一些，大名注视着他们，脸上带着得意的笑容。即将要发生的事自然也不言而喻。

_更多的绑定协议。_

“樱，”佐井轻柔的声音带着些许警告。

樱转头看向他，头歪向一侧：“怎么了？”

“吃点面包吧，”鸣人把盘子递给她，樱拿过一个咬了口，吃这的感觉就像在吃灰。

那个声音在她的脑子里怒吼。

有些糟糕的东西正在她的胸膛滋生——阴暗、沸腾的情绪，以及一定程度的自我厌恶。那是嫉妒。

她之前从未体会过，尽管青春期时她以为自己体会过这种滋味。这就是在每张精心绘制的般若面具下永恒的怒吼 _（*般若：日本传说中的一种怨灵类鬼怪，据说是因女人强烈的妒忌与怨念所形成的恶灵_ ），这也是男人和女人们将怨念带至净土以至于变成恶鬼的原因。

樱的鼻翼因无边的愤怒煽动着。嫉妒？因为他？如果她能看到那个声音脸上的情绪的话，说樱会朝里人格吐口水的。他做了什么配得到自己的嫉妒？操了她？还有好多男人和女人也这么做过，但樱对他们都毫无感觉。

她将手放在下巴上，眼睛眯起。卡卡西迷茫无助，和她一样糟糕。

所以他到底凭什么让她嫉妒？

宴会又继续了两个多小时。时间流逝，侍者点上烛台，樱的手指在面前的蜡烛火光前跳动。

“我吃饱了，”鸣人终于宣布。

“终于，”佐助怒视着鸣人，将他拽了起来，佐井和樱也站起身，他们一道离开了。

“你要去哪？”佐助问道。

樱眨了眨眼睛：“我的房间在宫殿另一侧。”

“哦，”鸣人皱眉，然后耸了耸肩：“明天见啦！”他将手臂搭上佐助和佐井，然后漫步走向走廊尽头。

佐井转过头和她对视了一秒。

樱走向另一个方向。

现在，她必须得找到一位侍从来得知自己真正住的房间，她才不会又在马厩睡一晚上。

樱武断地选择了左侧的楼梯，走进了一处装饰不太豪华的地方，但依旧非常干净。这里的挂毯很厚，走廊也没有太多灯，她应该走向了侍从住的地方。

她漫无目的地走了十多分钟，不知怎么一个人也没碰上，直至樱听到一阵轻柔的，急速的脚步冲她而来。她皱起眉头，这脚步声太轻了，不会是成年人。

一个小男孩，最多只有五岁，几乎直直撞向她——差点就撞上了，要不是她用一根手指点在他额头制止的话。

“从我面前滚开！”他吼道，尖调的声音回荡在走廊。

当樱看见他的脸时她的手放了下来。男孩的鼻子全是血，眼也肿胀无比。

泪流过他的脸颊，和那些血迹混在一起。

“谁这么打了你？“她抬起他的下巴。

男孩推开她的手挣扎：“我得去求援！女士，从我面前滚开！“

樱抬起眉头：“我能帮你。“

“你？“他反问道，肿着的眼睛尝试好好看清她。

“是的，”她回答：“我是一名忍者。“

他满是伤痕的脸皱成一团，他将手伸进自己破旧的口袋拿出五个硬币：“我会付给你这么多，“他急切地说：“去杀一个人。”

樱低头看去：“哈，”她笑道，将男孩的手指合起来包住那些硬币。“省省你的钱吧，我动身要不了这么多。”

“那就快点！跟着我，忍者大人！”男孩拉过她的手，以自己小小的、未完全发育的身躯尽力快速地向前跑去。他将樱带向一条长长的走廊，那里的房间越来越少，相隔也越来越远。

“你要带我去哪？”樱挖苦地问：“一路去到雪之国吗——？”

她的嘴突然紧闭，男孩也停了下来。

拐弯处有一扇小小的，满是灰尘的窗户，两只手紧紧抓住窗沿，手指流着血，显得绝望无比，而一个高大，穿着奢华的男人——就是那个在宴会上撞上樱的人——正将自己的阴茎撞进这双手的主人身体里。

“就是他了，”男孩低喃到，肿起的眼睛因憎恨大张着：“杀了他。”

暴力与性，交织在这样腐烂的氛围里——这些东西总是在任何能够滋养他们的土壤上生长。

在废弃的公园，在情侣酒店。

即使是在皇宫里，它们也找到了地方发芽。

就像蛆虫。

那个声音喘息着。

樱低头看向男孩。

他嘶哑地哭叫着，肩膀紧绷。贵族从那个仆从的肩胛处抬起头，表情有些厌烦，然后反手打了他的脸一巴掌。然后他继续撞着趴在窗边的男孩的屁股，那个站在床边的，破碎的侍从大吼：“走啊，弟弟。”他恳求道，血液从他的被打到的太阳穴留下。

“快走，别看。”

樱的脸庞被发丝遮挡，她跪下身把小男孩扶了起来。

“这又在搞什么？”贵族慢吞吞地说，头抬了起来：“小屁孩这次带了帮手，是不是？”

他的视线扫过樱的脸：“或者你只是想诱惑我丢下这个男孩？抱歉，但我不接受。”他用手抓住男孩的头发。那双悲惨的双眼锁住了她，明亮的，紫色眼睛。“我喜欢这双眼睛，你明白了吗？”

樱将那个弟弟往自己的身后推了一把。

贵族停了下来，眼睛眯起：“你刚刚对我说什么？”

“我只会再重复这么一次。”

她的四肢发寒。

“放开他，”她单调地说：“要不然我就要把你切了。”

贵族高声笑着，汗从他的脸庞滴下，他的瞳孔因为陶醉扩张：“我能因你说的话把你的头砍下来，你知道我是谁吗？”

小男孩在她身后怒吼。

男人的脸上又出现了那个相同地，直率的，毫无歉意的微笑，就和上次一样的虚假的迷人：“你没法对我做任何事——”

樱站在他们之间，她的手腕向男人的勃起掷出，苦无利落的撕裂皮肉和血管，仅仅在眨眼之间。

那丑陋的器官掉在了地上。

贵族尖叫着，声音像雷电一样在迷宫似的走廊回响。樱看着他倒了下去。

“哥哥！哥哥！”

“不不不，”大一些的男孩哭着，尽管小一些的那个满是眼泪的撞进他怀里。男孩弱弱地环住她的手臂：“你做了什么？那是童堂大人的儿子弁庆，那是他唯一一个儿子……”

樱转向他，就像自己的脑袋都埋在了水里。

这个叫弁庆的男人依然在尖叫，他的声带都拉紧了——不过他这样能让自己窒息之外别无用处。守卫很快就会来这，樱慢慢地反应到。男孩还需要治疗，他的哥哥也是。时间足够吗——？她撕下自己的上衣，团成团塞进男人嘴里堵住。如果她能让他安静下来，也许她能有更多时间——

一道阴影在她身后出现。

手指抓住了她的手腕，将她的手掌打开，那些血迹也暴露在外。

她抬头。卡卡西的异瞳盯着她的眼睛，他在第一时间就定位到了尖叫的来源，比这座城堡里的任何人都快。

樱张开嘴：“你从哪来的——”

他无言地将她向前拉，樱从自己的蹲姿变成了单膝跪立，膝盖重重撞上地板，男人将她满是血的手掌揩在自己的马甲上，那些痕迹很快转移到了橄榄绿的面料上。

“你——你在干吗？”一个男孩低喃。

“他们来的时候，别说话。”卡卡西声音平淡的指挥到。

叫嚷的守卫将她从给自己呆滞的思绪中唤醒。樱立刻反应起来，肌肉紧绷地往后退，但卡卡西比她更快地握住了她。樱尝试理解他在干嘛，她的手刮蹭在男人的夹克上。

在最后一秒，卡卡西推开了她。

“弁庆大人，”一位守卫在人群里说道。站在守卫队首的很明显是他们的队长，他以右手指挥，另一位守卫跪下身阻止男人继续流血。

那个做出指示的男人上前了一步，他胸前的记号反着光。

“谁做了这个？”队长问道。尽管他穿着相同的守卫制服，但他带着冠羽，就像武士一样。这是有着荣誉的男人，或者至少他们是这么说的。

樱抿紧唇，眼睛煽动，她并不后悔刚刚做出的事：“我——”

“是我。”卡卡西慢吞吞地说。

她的头猛地一转，满脸不可置信。

“我明白了，”队长的眼神落在拷贝忍者马甲上的血渍：“逮捕他。”


	27. 悲伤的状态

“旗木，“大名在满堂人群前叹了口气：“这件事的发生真让人遗憾。”卡卡西了无兴致的站在两位守卫中间，守卫都有头羽——武士的象征。樱挣扎着走向前排，奋力挤进窃窃私语的贵族中去。

“我本想让你做我的女婿，”大名说道，眼周的肌肤彰显着愤怒：“而这就是你怎样回报我的慷慨的：阉割了我最重要的朋友的唯一子代，更别提这是这个国家里最为富有的贵族。我明白忍者的方式和我们的不一样，但即便如此，你也要知道，这是在这片土地上最大的不敬。”

“木叶的猎犬和他们说的一样野蛮，”顾问站在大名身边沉痛地说：“我们只能庆幸卑弥呼大人没有草率的在神明面前同他相互绑定。”

樱失去耐心，开始推搡前面的人，那些人都倒了下去。终于她找到了自己上前的路，她身后人群的躁动抓住了大名的注意。

“不是他做的，”樱怒视着卡卡西说，甚至都没来得及看向大名：“是我。”

“你说什么？”顾问双眼大张。

大名站了起来：“这是什么意思？”他转向卡卡西问道：“这女孩在说什么？”

“哦对，”卡卡西刺耳地说，眼神专制地扫过她：“确实是她干的。”

他的话里全是虚假的意味。

樱咧出牙齿：“他只是第一个来到了现场。这——这是被误导的，他想要——操，我不知道。但他没有做这件事，大名大人。”

“注意你的言辞，女孩，”大名说着，声音隆隆作响：“我的判决就是法律和准则，这些话可不能被这么轻视。”

樱深深地鞠了一躬，头发乱糟糟的搭在面前：“抱歉，大名大人，”她咬牙说道，只是听着。

“仁籁，”大名问道：“描述一下你看到的场景。”

卫队队长走上前一步跪在地上：“好的，大名大人。我们到的时候，有两位仆从，这个女孩还有拷贝忍者在现场。弁庆大人正躺在地板上流血，血渍全在拷贝忍者身上。根据这项证据，以及他的自首，我下令逮捕了他。”

“我身上也有血迹，”樱吼道：“看我的指缝就行，还在那——”

“大名大人，我们能很简单的解决这个问题，”卡卡西懒懒地抬起头说。

“问问受害者不就好了?”

樱眯起眼睛，大名皱着眉点头：“那好吧，把弁庆带来。”

庭院在等待过程中充斥着喧闹的人声，过了一分钟，大门打开，一个被小心翼翼安置在软垫上的男人被抬了进来。

“弁庆大人，”顾问礼貌地问：“到底是谁对你做了这个？”

弁庆疲惫地抬起头，眼睛过好一会儿才睁开。

樱看到这个贵族在看见自己的时候颤抖了一下，然后缓慢地转向另一个方向，对着卡卡西。他的是现在他们之间犹疑了一会儿，嘴唇抿紧。最后他看着另外那些直直看向他的贵族们。樱看见他脸上掠过一缕顿悟。

“是拷贝忍者。”他这么说到。

樱愤怒地吐息着想要上前抓住他，然而一只手拉住了她的手腕把她固定在原地。

她愤怒地转身。

“别，”佐助简洁地说道：“如果是你，事情会更糟。”佐井在他身后点了点头。

顾问附身和大名耳语了几句，大名眉头皱起低声回复，他们交流了好一会儿。

“那两个侍者呢？”佐助嘀咕着。

“被偷偷救走了，”佐井温和地说：“鸣人呢？”

“我把他锁在房间里了，”佐助低声回复。

“……这可能是个很明智的决定。”

大名抬起了头。

他宣告到：“旗木，阉割独子会被判处死刑。但是，基于你的家族在七世里为宫廷的贡献，我不会这么判处你。”

佐井叹了口气，樱等待着。

“然而，我判处你接受一千道鞭刑。”

樱杀意顿现，平民无法感知，但佐助僵住了。

佐井紧紧抓住她的肩膀，指甲都嵌到了肉里：“如果是你的话，你会被处死的，即便你是一个富商的女儿——可能也正是因为你是一个富商的女儿。”

“这不是你能打赢的战役，”佐助冷酷地嘶声说到：“这样会更好。”

她早就知道了，这也是为什么，尽管她如此恼怒，但还是停留在原地。

大名挥了挥手，一个体块硕大的男人走上前来。他的手腕上缠着一圈很粗的鞭子，两个守卫逼迫卡卡西跪在地上，扯掉他的马甲和黑色打底衫。

他的肌肉因为被迫下跪的动作扭曲着，像复杂的齿轮一样毫不费力地滚动在难以理解的复杂机器上。除了伤疤以外，他的身上只有一个标志：暗部的纹身，红的像血，印在他的左上臂。

男人抬起手开始鞭刑，鞭子打上肉时发出一声震耳欲聋的响声，卡卡西一动不动。

那处的皮肤变粉然后变得通红。

“一。“

男人又落下一鞭。

“二。“

樱沉郁地看着。

“三。“

在第五十下的时候，血从伤口里流了出来。

两百下的时候，他的后背全是鞭痕。

_（他们不明白，他已经在他们面前屈尊。）_

在第五百下的时候，樱即便在用查克拉增加视力也看不见一寸完整的皮肉。

_(他们不明白，不是他们让他屈膝。)_

第七百下的时候，他背上的皮肤再也看不出来像个人类了。

_(他们不明白，这事之所以发生，是因为他意愿如此。)_

而全程卡卡西的视线都面向前方，表情纹丝不动。

“一千。”男人最终宣布到，他后退了一步。

樱看向大名。

“在众人面前，旗木卡卡西已经接受了他一千道鞭刑的惩罚，这事完结了，现在休庭。”

在人们离开时又响起低语，几乎每个都停了一下来转头看卡卡西，他们互相呢喃着，惊讶着，竟然看见拷贝忍者这样的男人跪在那里。

樱踏上卡卡西接受鞭刑的台子。

“旗木大人，请跟我们来。”一位宫廷医师说道，话语里有隐含的恐惧：“我们会立刻为您疗伤的。”

“交给我就行。”樱简明地说。

医师为她的话感到好笑：“你是医忍吗？我能在交给你之前就给大人上好药膏。这些药膏千金难买，它们肯定能——”

“交给她吧。”卡卡西冷酷地说。

女人颤抖了一下，她低着头示意帮手离开：“明白了，我会将你们带到休息室的。”

他步速不疾不徐地跟在一大堆紧张的医师身后，樱盯着他背后的伤痕。血在他身后流了一地。

“这间可以吗？”医师打开一扇门问道。

“可以。”她大声地关上门。

他面对着窗户，丝毫不看樱。

樱的手指亮起查克拉，她将手指放在他的背心，那儿的伤口最严重。男人僵了一下，嘴里发出一声嘶声。

樱神情隐忍，治疗的部分并不困难，但需要很快完成。鞭痕不是什么难搞的伤口，但他在流血这一点让一切变得很让人担心。

一千道鞭痕，流出来的血完全可以让一个忍者死掉了。

红褐色的伤痕在他背上显现，在她终于止血后几乎再也看不到了。

“你不该这么做的，”她苍白地说：“你以为这样我们俩就扯平了吗？”

她等着男人转过身，等着他直面自己的话，但他没有，樱抓住了他的肩膀，紧闭着嘴将他转了过来。

他的头发凌乱地遮住他的眼周，因为汗变成一缕一缕。

“你是觉得一直以来都错待了我，所以决定这个方式是回报我的最好方法吗？”

她将自己手上的血抹掉，那些液滴都滴在了地板上。

她毫无感情地说道：“还是你觉得，用这个，你就能结束我们之间的一切了？”

卡卡西看向她身后的某个地方，樱捏住他的下巴逼迫他看向自己。

“你以为你在做什么？”她冷静地说：“你身后的伤口也许会随时间消失，但你会永远记得它们。我要你永远记住，这每一道伤痕都让你变成了我的所属物。”

他的下巴在她手指下扭动，有那么一瞬间，他的写轮眼炽热地盯着她，强烈且毫无保留的。接着，他用装甲般的自控换了表情：“别误会。我的决策只是当时情况下最好的选择。”他说话时用上完美的冷淡语气。

樱嘲笑着：“你不该让我看到你向任何人那样跪下，”她说道：“我本可以离开你的，很轻松的离开——但现在不行了。”

这不是因为她被亏欠了，更不是因为感激。都不是，因为那些情感都能被很轻易地处理。这是让她难以对付的情感，是她没法将其掩盖的情感。

这种情感掌控了樱，尽管她如此不愿，如此怀恨在心。

她放开卡卡西，后退了一步。“把这当成是对你的提前预警，”她低声警告到：“我会杀掉下一个对你做出这种事的人，我才不在乎他们会是谁。”她浑身被怒火灼烧，樱不会再袖手旁观了。

“以及，要是大名的女儿，卑弥呼，睡了你，”她抿紧唇说道：“千万别让我发现。”

樱将他的头扳下和自己的额头靠在一起，看向她的那张脸上全是冷漠。

“要不然我也会睡她。”她威胁到。

男人眼神闪烁，他没法什么都掩藏起来。

樱走向门口，“休息吧。”她说道。

然后她离开了。

鸣人，一如所料，在他们回木叶的一路上都喋喋不休。卡卡西，也一如所料，用尽全力假装她压根不存在。不过他们俩如此努力地这些应该都得不到想要的结果。

“衣服脱了。”樱轻快的命令到。

卡卡西坐在树枝上，流利地脱下自己的衣服，眼神直直看向前方就像樱压根不在那儿一样。她公事公办地在伤口裂开的地方释放查克拉。

“你总不可能一辈子忽视我们吧，没带把的。”佐井冷静的说，他蜷在另一个树枝上。

“我知道我可能会把事情弄得更糟，”鸣人脸色发红：“但这不能改变我依然很生气的事实。”

佐助毫不在意地用苦无挑着自己指甲间的污渍。

佐井看向佐助，眯起眼睛，然后他若有所思地看向鸣人。

鸣人看了他们一眼，然后松了口气。

“完成了，”樱说，活动着自己的指节：“我们之后的路程应该可以不做停顿了——”

卡卡西飞离树枝时快得像一道虚影。

“他，”佐助过了一会儿说：“有什么不对劲。”

“确实。”佐井的目光看向她说道。

樱将要是插进公寓的门锁，当她打开门时，一卷羊皮纸滑了下来。她简要地掠过，然后坐在桌旁放下作战背包。

他们一到村庄边界就有群暗部来告知拷贝忍者他被议会传唤了。这时候他大概正被纲手审问这任务怎么会变成这样，樱反思到，她的表情变暗了一些，然后走进浴室。

一次长长的沐浴能让她将手上最后一些——卡卡西的血迹洗掉。她不停搓洗着，直至皮肤起皱。

当她走出浴室时，那张羊皮纸又引起了她的注意。

最后，樱弯下身打开。

_九点的晚餐，来见我。_

是她母亲的笔迹。

樱看向自己的钟，她低吼一声，随便梳了两下头就走了出去。

她从前的家在村庄的另一头，那处都住着较为富裕的家庭。这些家族几乎都没有变化，并且都相互认识。

已经这么多年了，她早就习惯了每次回来时周围人诡异的目光，就和现在一样。

樱常常抬起眉头，只是为了看他们迅速转身离开，最后她终于来到小时候住着的三层房屋前，她敲响了门。

门打开了，她的母亲穿着淡黄色的浴袍站在门廊，金发垂在肩侧。

“我说的是九点。”

樱挠了挠头：“我尽快赶来了。”

“而这就是你要穿的衣服？”

她准备反驳。

她的母亲叹了口气：“我有套多的浴衣在头上，在我们吃饭之前你最好换上。”

樱低吼了一声：“真的有必要吗？我们就不能快点吃完——”

“樱。”

“好吧，”她无奈地说。

她们走上旋转楼梯来到第二层，她走向母亲的房间，被递来一套蓝色的浴衣，樱不快地看着它。

“换了，”她母亲命令到：“然后下楼来餐厅。”随后关上了门。

樱脱下裤子和上衣，换上浴袍，这有点短了，和她想的一样，因为这是她妈妈的。她将衣服往下扯，但包缝丝毫不动。

樱翻了个白眼，她推开门走下楼去，当她走进饭厅时，她被震惊到难以挪步。

“樱，”她的父亲打着招呼，他坐在桌的首位。

樱几乎是控诉地看向自己的母亲。

春野芽吹冷静地喝着茶，她放下茶杯：“如你所见，你的父亲才从旅途中归家。“

樱看向父亲，这时机可真好。

“坐下吧，樱。“母亲说道。

她落座。

她母亲的脸——因为正在盯着桌子另一头的樱——显得有些僵硬，但在窗户透过的日光照耀下还是格外美丽。春野芽吹拥有一种只能在成熟女性身上见到的魅力。

“家庭聚会，“樱点评：“你该把这写在便条里的，妈妈。”

“如果这样的话，你就会整理你的头发吗？”

“她的头发有什么问题吗？”她的父亲不感兴趣地问。

樱看着他们，她的父母，一起。这就像她从前从未指望实现的心愿之一，但显然，他们在一起的氛围——疏离又冷漠。他们聚在一起大概也只是为了她。

她的母亲抿紧嘴说道：“她的额头都那样了，身上还有那么多伤疤。更别提她不同寻常的发色，如果她要这么随意对待自己的头发的话，没人会看她第二眼。”

樱懒懒地在桌下伸展双腿，将头发从脸庞拂开。坦白来讲，她丝毫没有继承父母任何一人的姣好容颜——不过这让她看起来更平凡而不是引人注目。不过这也不会影响到她挑选伴侣的问题，只是这话没法在这个场合说。

“但是，”她的母亲危险的说，长长地指甲放在她的额头上：“这些都比不过现在关于你的流言。”

这抓住了樱的注意：“流言？”

“据说你被卷入了大名宫殿发生的那场可怕的意外里。我的女儿，那可是阉割！”

樱眨了眨眼睛：“额，是的，其实那是我做的。”

她的母亲漂亮的脸变得通红：“什么。”

“说到这里就行了。”她的父亲冷静地制止。

樱不悦地看向他：“是啊，别说那个了，你到底为什么来这？”

他凝视着樱：“你的语气有些怨恨，”他注意到：“之前都没有的，为什么？”

“因为那时你只是我做任务时遇上的陌生人，你没有待在这栋房子里假装是我的父亲。”她粗鲁地说。

“他就是你的父亲。”她的母亲厉声说。

“就他的话而言，他对养育孩子毫无兴趣。”樱将手肘撑到桌面。

“你很敏捷。”她的父亲镇定地回复。

这个评价完全出乎意料，把她逗弄蒙了，她的母亲也感到有些好笑。

“我想过我们的对话，”男人说：“我意识到你应当被更好地了解。这是我从没考虑过的选项。”

“选项？”樱愣愣地重复。

“是的，”他的话简明又冷漠：“作为继承者的选项。”

她嘴角扯平。

“你的祖父，完全是因为幸运找到了我。我可不想在弥留之际做出这么仓促的决定。”她的父亲直白地说：“就我看来，这有三种可能，第一种，我要把家业交给陌生人，这个家族再也不能从事业中获取任何红利。第二种，你嫁给我挑好的人；这个人会为我工作直至掌权，你将会拥有自由。第三种，如果你乐意的话，你可以放弃你现在的生活方式，跟着我学习，如果能力足够，你将会继承家业。”

樱的母亲张着嘴，她摇头怒瞪自己的丈夫：“你说要把家族产业交给陌生人是什么意思？有这么多表亲，你完全可以选一个——”

“我才不会在白痴里选一个，”他毫无起伏地说。

樱慢慢地抬起头：“我想，”她斟酌着用词：“你压根没把上次我们谈话时我的话放在心里。”

男人安静地注视着她。

樱感到胸膛一阵疼痛，她急促地呼吸着：“在死之前，我将一直做一位忍者。”

她的母亲话语低沉：“樱，就像他说的，还有其他方法来保住家族事业。”

“也许你们把我养大是我还没还清的账，”樱也低声回答：“但我不欠你们一场婚姻。”

“樱，”她母亲的肩膀抖动起来：“就想想家族里的其他人，你这蠢女孩——”

樱不为所动：“为什么?他们又没有为我做什么。”

“那就想想我。”

“我可以供你，”樱回复：“我挣的钱能够帮你维持现在的生活状态，这我能办到。”

“很好，”她的父亲平和地说：“我明白你的决定了。”

樱疲惫地看着他。男人看起来很满意——但她感觉到这段对话并不是他回来的原因。

之后的一餐里男人再也没有说过话，樱把盘子里的东西吃完后就鞠躬离开。

第二天大雨倾盆，她被雨点打击在窗棂的声音吵醒。

再也没法入睡，樱翻身下床。

她看着窗外喝了一杯早茶。漫天的乌云侵蚀了整篇天空，道路泥泞无比，窗口显示出一副阴暗的画卷。

她放下了茶杯。

突然——不，她纠正自己，已经好几分钟了——这座公寓和它难以忍受的寂静让她的皮肤都感觉陌生。

她抓过一把伞走了出去。

街道上几乎都没有人影，樱记得三代目的葬礼就是在这样的天气。在她不长的人生里，这是她第一次被迫面对死亡竟是如此常见的事——即便三代目压根不是什么普通人。

他是整个村庄的标志，不论忍者还是平民都在哀悼他，尽管大多数都不认识他。也许，这也是为什么他对人们这么重要的原因——因为他看起来似乎不为人所知，所以他也可以意味着一切。

她看着雨滴从伞沿落下。

他们说忍者之神以及男人和女人都会像他一样在死的时候变成星星，他们会一直挂在天空，即便人们忘了他们。

当她抬头看去时，樱只能看见笼罩的乌云。

她继续向前走去。

一个小孩跑过她身旁，大声的笑着，另一个也跟着她，将水坑的水都沾在了她的裤子上。一个女人朝她挥了挥扇子，学校的顾问匆匆走过，手里抱着一大堆纸质材料。

青草以及泥土的气息充斥在她的四周。

她漫无目的地游荡着，直至发现自己站在村子的边界，她穿过一个又一个训练场，沾在了墓园门前。

这里有一些冒着大雨来哀悼逝者的人。挤在一把伞里的一家人将一束白花放在慰灵碑前，年轻的伴侣搂抱着站在另一块石碑前，被成对的伞遮住的脸上全是泪痕。

更远处，看起来几乎只有一个小点，站着另一个人，他没有打伞，就站在倾盆的雨里。

樱终于停了下来。

男人就像墓碑一样直直站着，他没有带花，也没有哭，有可能他说了什么，但樱没有听到。

她等着他动身，只要他离开，樱告诉自己，她就能继续前进了。

最后，那一家人离开了，那对情侣也离开了。又有一些人来来去去，但全程男人就站在原地

直至太阳落山，慰灵碑除了他们二人以外再也没有任何生灵，她看见他的身躯突然开始颤抖，就像被摇动的铃铛。直至这时，他才后退了一步，转身离开，肩膀下垂，手插在裤袋里。

樱没有察觉到自己在跟着他，直至站在了他公寓门前，樱看着他走进大门，很快消失不见。她为自己的举动懊恼，准备转身离开。

在她听到一扇门打开又关上的时候愣住了，尽管离得这么远，有一扇窗户还是被打开了，但雨还在倾盆而下。

她转过身，看到那是卡卡西的房间。

即便现在，他也没有关上窗户，相反，他脱下自己的马甲和打底衫，四肢展平地躺在了床上。大滴的雨滴冷冷的不断打在他身上，但男人好像毫无察觉，在雨里站了这么久，他的床应该也都湿了。

樱丢下伞，瞬身向那栋房子飞去。

她安静地降落在窗台，手扒着窗户边缘。

苍白的眼睑，一只很光滑，另一只有着伤疤，迅速地抬起，写轮眼流转着看着她。

雨滴打在她的背上。

“我要进来了。”她没有感情地说道。她走进屋子，将窗户关上。这间屋子冷得要命，几乎不像有人住的地方。这有可能只是一件样板房，除了雨滴以外，这里干净无比。

他看着樱，眼睫还残留水渍。

樱回望他，齿关紧闭。

他也许会嘲弄她或者冲她怒吼，但男人情绪很奇怪。他一言不发，毫无感情地实现又看向天花板。

纲手做了什么？议会在讨论什么？他还记得自己说过的话吗？

（这些都不重要。还有……一些别的事在烦扰着他。）

樱的呼吸是这间房子里唯一可以听到的声响。

她的衣服在往下滴水，尽管她刚刚还带了伞，但她把伞丢开了。她脱下自己的靴子，上面也全是泥泞。现在她只穿着束胸和制服裤子。

她单膝跪在冷得像冰的床单上，然后平躺在他身旁，也同样看着天花板。

他们这么躺了很久，就像躺了一辈子一样。

她胸膛上积压的沉重感，好像从她一早醒来就开始显现，像无底洞一样要将她吞噬。又可能，它早就在那儿了——好几年里只是安静地增长着，她不知道该如何消除，也不知道该如何应对，这真的是能够应对的东西吗。

“我的父亲回木叶了，”她发现自己这样坦白道：“我不知道为什么。”

她的耳朵为此发红，她不明白自己为什么要说这种话。这是判断的失误，大概是因为她刚刚淋雨太久了。她瞪着天花板，这就是她能说的全部了。

樱的手绞在潮湿的床单上，她继续开口。

“团藏还在活动，没人逮捕他。议会比起他对佐井做的事，更关心宇智波家族的屠杀和损失写轮眼的后果。”她的声音破碎。

樱眯起眼看着天花板。

她为寒冷颤抖着，屋顶的房间传来一阵巨响，然后是一声叮当声，大概是锅碗掉在了地上。

她叹了口气。

“还有，“她嘶哑地说：“我不在暗部了。我不知道自己还能撑多久。我夜里没法入睡，一直在想我做过的事，我想做的事。我想要杀人，我太想了，以至于我的理智几乎都没法想起这件事。我很担心——”

她的声音摇晃摆动着，樱咬紧牙关。

她的眼眶发热，所以她用前臂遮住自己的眼睛，紧紧地压住，想要这种感觉消失。

“我要呆在这，”她对卡卡西说，声音哽咽：“我今夜要在这里睡，你也一样。”

她抬起一点手臂，这样她就能看见男人的反应，他僵住了。

她嘴角的微笑毫无笑意：“我会让你好过一点。明天我会假装这一切都从没发生过。”

_所以让我留下。_

她转过身，闭上眼睛。慢慢地，几乎难以察觉，她身下冰冷的床单开始带上些许热度。她等待着男人的残忍，等待着他惯用的，随意的，刺人的话，樱等待着，甚至等待着他残忍的力量，他对付自己时会用上的暴力——

但男人转向她，他身体的热度几乎让她的后背灼烧。

樱僵在原地，每块肌肉都疼痛地收紧。但男人没有做任何她预想中会做的事，相反，他抵着她的背，颤抖着——绝望又失控——就像终于得到应允可以这样做一样。

他快速的坦白糟糕无比。她都没有转头，只是目视前方。

“我杀了我最好的朋友。然后，我又杀死了他最爱的女人。”

他安静地颤抖着。

(那夜她身上其余地方的衣服都干了，只有肩膀处的衣料没有。)


	28. Artworks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of artwork which is created by a talented and fascinating Chinese artist on LOFTER who is inspired by Masks! Alreafy asked for permission!

These are artworks created by a fascinating Chinese artist who posted them on LOFTER (A Chinese website which might need VPN to log in abroad), and her accont on LOFTER is: **真诚不橙**. Please visit her site if possible!

They're so gorgeous and the artist doesn't have a tumblr account or other ways to be seen by foreign readers, therefore I asked for permission to post it here for more people to appreciated them!

**Special thanks from the artsist to madstroyteller999 who created such a wonderful work and shaped such an impressive Anbu-Sakura in her work !**

****

****

The first two were published on Aug 15th.

The third one was published three days ago, it's about Sakura's fight with the Crow!


	29. 忍道

Chapter 28 忍道

樱第二天早上醒来时发现自己的脸埋在男人的颈间，她脸侧的肌肤灼热得近乎要被烫伤，但其余的部分只盖着一层薄薄的毯子，冷得要命。

她在毯下移动身体，毫不思考地向热源挨去。她的身躯涌上一阵温暖，尤其是透过她穿着的薄薄的一层束胸，这股温暖让她的肌肉舒适地放松。她与男人挨得这样近，能轻易闻到男人咽喉边的雨味，那些掩在雨水味道下的金属和松木味道让她下腹紧缩。

她的眼睛懒洋洋地睁开。

卡卡西的脸就在她的脸庞，如同上次所见一样极具吸引力，并且令人沮丧地美丽。他看起来，都不像他自己了。总是棱角分明的脸庞因为睡眠变得柔和且毫无防备，还有些……

意识的回笼迫使她收住思绪，理智尖锐无情地穿透她刚刚拥有的想法。

樱将身躯挪远，仔细地观察着他是否有醒来的痕迹。他的眼下有明显的阴影，因为惨白的皮肤看上去更加明显——这大概就是为什么他还没醒来的原因。

她不可置信地呼出一口气。

且不说卡卡西近乎荒谬地同意了她的举动——那她呢？她在那次鞭刑之后说出那些话，好像就被无边的恼怒驱使了。时间过去这么久了，理智早该回笼，可偏偏到现在她才完全恢复理性。

她不是只被直觉和潜意识驱动的人，但昨晚完全推翻了她对自己的定义。那些在宫廷里说出的话依旧在她的脑海里跳动，迫切的、无意识的——就像不被察觉的心跳一样。

它们驱使着她来到这里，驱使着她想卡卡西坦白。这些情绪让她在卡卡西也同样坦白时留在了这里。

这真可悲，那些话——在这个世界里，对这个男人说出口的——不可能会成真。

她的手松开了床单。

窗帘后一阵刮挠的声响吸引了她的注意，樱转向窗户，一道阴影投射在衣服上，轻轻晃动着。

她迅速地——尽可能毫无涟漪地——从床上走下来，随意穿上上衣，安静地打开窗户，蜷起身穿过后又立刻关上。

一只恼人的乌鸦在窗台前等她，它气恼地冲她煽动羽翼，展示自己所携带的东西。这东西是追着她的查克拉而来的，樱意识到。

现在她在露天的阳台，樱拿起卷轴跳向另一处屋顶，尽可能和那该死的地方拉开距离。直至她终于到了村子中心，樱才打开卷轴看看到底写了什么。

这是来自纲手的传唤。她向下看去，刚刚乌鸦的不悦大概也透露了一些，那就是她已经错过传唤的时间很久了。

在村子中央，她离纲手办公室并不远，女孩抬头看向红色的建筑，忍者们在大门前来来往往。

正如她所料，底楼拥挤不已，几乎全是下忍小队，每年的这个时候他们都会请求去更温暖晴朗的地方出遣送任务。樱曾经也是他们其中一员。这个想法让她在走进纲手办公室时，表情有些苦涩。

静音推开门时脸上并没有什么奇怪的表情，火影很显然已经等她好一会儿了，连酒瓶都不在手边，她看起来就像只炸毛的狮子。

樱考虑了一会儿，还是决定鞠一个躬。

“奉承对我可没用，你知道的吧。”

樱直起身仔细思考了一下，她该带着酒来的。

下次一定，然后她坐到纲手对面的椅子上。

她们沉默了一会儿，樱试探地动了动身。

火影全程都用锐利的眼睛看着她：“你以前是很服从命令的。总是寻求我的批准，总是遵纪守法，还很守时。”年长的女人说道：“然后你就开始忽略我的指导。”

樱因为女人的表情被迫答话：“我并不是故意的……纲手大人。”

“当然不是，没有哪个学生会离开像我这样的人。”

“不过我们的火影大人确实很困惑，”静音平静地说道：“她只是太骄傲没法去问你。”

纲手眉毛一拧。

“当然了，火影大人。”她勤勉的助手面不改色地说，女人鞠了一躬，离开前樱发现她脸上还有一个小小的笑容。

火影将自己的怒视转向樱。

“你脸上的表情真让人恼火，”她说道：“天，我真讨厌。自信又厚颜无耻的样子，因为你如此确认，比起我的怒火你还面对过更糟糕的东西。”

樱眨了眨眼：“你……想让我把脚放下去吗？”

在纲手猛拍桌子时樱颤了一下。

“那是我最不关心的问题，”纲手怒吼道：“你能告诉我为什么卡卡西给你报了心理评估吗？”

啊，操。

她感觉自己就像溺在了海里，困惑的状态下，樱无意识地发出一声嗤笑。这件事也不全是因为卡卡西的虚伪。当然，她依旧满心怨愤。只是她现在了解到更多的卡卡西，以往都没有了解到这个地步——但这也让一切都变得更复杂了，明明从前她只需要拥有那么几项简单的情绪就得了。

樱确实不知道该说什么，所以她决定继续如此冒犯：“你怎么不问他？”

“只有白痴才会相信他的话里九成不是胡说八道。”纲手吼道，不过这没回答樱的问题。

“那我的呢？”樱竭尽全力保留自己脸上轻蔑的笑容。

火影似乎并没听到她说的话，她指着樱说：“你知道你没法通过评估，他也知道你没法通过。我现在是山顶洞人吗？谁来告诉我我到底错过了什么？“

她们瞪着彼此。

樱意识到她可以换个话题。

“我们出发之前你为什么不告诉我们还有第二个任务？”樱问道。

“什么任务？”纲手轻松地回嘴。

樱弯起嘴角：“最后一个任务。即使是平民对于强加在身上的婚姻也不会有什么好反应，你为什么会同意？”

纲手发出一声很大的冷笑：“这你可得原谅我。我把这整件事都从记忆里剔除了，因为这让我犯了五天的偏头痛。”

樱嘲弄到：“你就不能诚实和我说大名比你手段更强硬吗。”

“就那个没骨气的瘌蛤蟆？当然不。”

“那是为什么？”

女人的声音变得尖锐了一些：“因为那个混蛋是下一任继任者，他至少需要看起来像吧。”

樱的左脚从大腿上滑下。

什么？

什么？

“你说什么？”这大概是她能说出口的最谦逊的话了。

“外交手段，”火影回复到：“他能够处理的。这个任务的目的就是为了让他在锻炼这方面的能力。但我这么用心又得到了什么回报？一则公开的丑闻，议会在我耳边吵了十个小时，还有——”

“火影？”樱嘶声说：“你想让他当火影？”

“讽刺的是，”火影尖利地说道：“议会和我都赞成他作为继位人的决定。”

“既然你已经和议会说了……那你想他很快上任吗？”

纲手的嘴角警告地抿紧：“小心点，樱。我们要谈到和你毫不相干的事了。”

樱尖锐地吸了口气，嘴角都能尝到铁锈味。

火影继续含糊地说道：“我可不想提前把最强的队员踢出局——在错误的时候让他作为火影没法动身对任何人都没好处。我们在仔细评估情况。”

樱控制不住地站起身来，身躯因不可置信而僵硬无比。

“为什么——为什么你不能终身担任火影？”

纲手沉默了好一会儿，一言不发。她看向樱身后的某处，面容坚硬无比。

“没人能在这个位置坐太久，”年长的女人柔和地说。她清了清嗓子，音调变得坚硬一些：“我不知道三代目是怎么办到的，但我怀疑——这话只在我俩之间说——他离开的时候很安详。”

也许昨夜靠着她的那股魂灵一般的触感真的是幽灵也说不定，樱的内心为纲手所说的话感到一阵刮擦似的疼痛。

“但你也说了，卡卡西在暗部的时间比他不在的时间要多，他——”

“卡卡西总是在为村子做应当做的事，他和我不一样，他从不逃避。他总是承担一切，也许这就是这个位置如此适合他的原因。”纲手的眼神深不可测。

樱困惑地后退了一步。

“满意了吗？”纲手懒懒地问道：“很好，那来谈谈我把你叫来的真正原因。”

她感觉自己就像脖子被拧了一圈，樱咬紧牙。

“我必须得去心理评估吗？”

“我会取消那个，”火影简明地说道：“只要你愿意坦白。“

樱的思绪已经不在这了，所以她的嘴几乎是在自动运作着：“我在暗部的经历很明显给我造成了创伤。在一次任务期间发作了，卡卡西告知我，他把我的名字报去心理评估只是在履行一名中忍小队队长的职责。“

“就这样？“纲手怀疑地问。

“他是和我这么说的。”

火影斜视着她，就像鸣人会看她的眼神，只是更加瘆人。最终，她坐回了椅子里：“那好吧。”

“没事了吗？”樱看着门口。

“不，现在来谈谈暗部的事。”

樱立刻看向纲手的脸：“什么？”

“我看到了你从前任务的记录，不得不说，很令人印象深刻。“火影抬起眉头。

“谢谢。“

纲手弯起嘴角：“我现在更喜欢你了，这话也只在我们之间说。其他时候，只是看着你都会让我心烦。“

樱面不改色。

女人的面容再一次变得坚硬：“我突然想到你的能力应该被更好利用。虽然心理评估让我犹豫了一会儿，不过就你所说的和我看到的调查而言，我认为你和拷贝忍者差不多，就是个关不上的加农炮。“

樱的心跳在她的耳膜砰砰作响：“所以呢？“

“所以我就想——三代目在让卡卡西不要那么不受控制时干了什么?“纲手冷静地陈述：”哦对了，就像卡卡西这样不服从规定的人已经做了暗部队长了，他比从前也变了不少。不过有一个需要他照看的小队确实一定程度上让他变得更负责任。“

樱的脑子正在缓慢处理信息：“我不明白……“

“你之前所处的小队是暗部战力最高的小队，并且队长如此严苛，但你史无前例地完成得十分出色。“纲手厉声说，挥了挥手：“因为很明显的安全原因，我没法把你放回之前的小队。而且，你的水平比菜鸟高太多了，所以，我有两个选项。把你放到另一个顶级战力小队，然后你就会变成我总是摆脱不掉的麻烦，因为那个小队里可没有像卡卡西一样有能力限制住你的人——或者，我可以模仿成功的先例。”

樱听纲手的话得出的结论离谱到她都不愿意严肃考虑。

纲手看起来对自己格外满意：“我常常为我多变的管理风格以及提拔人成长的作风感到骄傲——这也就是说，樱，我常常会给人锻炼领导力的机会。诚然，暗部中级小队相当不起眼，所以这个头衔更像是一种提示而不是真正的任命。”火影盯着她：“但重点是，你有能力当一个中级小队的队长。”

樱的手指穿过木板，一条裂缝出现在火影办公桌中间。

“害怕了？”纲手嘀咕道：“很好。“

“不可能，“她语调平直：“我？照看——？你刚刚还说我是个关不上的加农炮，我甚至都不是上忍。”

“现场任命，明天材料就能做完。”纲手解释道。

“把我放回暗部，”樱怒吼着：“放到小队里。”

年长的女人不为所动：“你会在小队里，樱，只不过是作为队长。这会带给你不少好处，别再说了。”

她的身躯因为愤怒而颤抖。

“你早到了，”佐井推开门时说。

樱撞过他的肩膀，公寓里传出的香气让她鼻翼煽动，她看到鸣人正在厨房里，他围着一条粉色的围裙，对着一个锅自言自语。

“很快就好，”佐井在她身旁说，她听到门被关上了。

“坐吧，我要去确保鸣人没毁掉什么东西。”

她对佐井的新公寓很熟悉，所以无需指挥她也能找到客厅，转过房间角落后她看见佐助正坐在沙发上，很明显也早到了。

他的眼立刻睁开，樱模糊地意识到他的目光里有些许恶意。

于是她坐在了沙发的另一头，这时走廊传来一阵欢呼，鸣人奔进房间，佐井端着锅慢慢地跟在他身后。

佐助把茶几踢向他们的方向，佐井用脚止住茶几的滑动，然后流畅地把锅放了上去。

碗筷在他们之间急切地传递着，樱喝了第一口汤时就发出一声满意地嘀咕。

“小心点，”鸣人高兴地说：“这挺辣的。”

他们埋头喝着汤；这好像是一种诡异的受虐过程，他们不停地装满自己的水杯，佐助也是，次数多到数不清，但喝完的时候，樱不可否认自己感到一阵胜利。

“五年前，”佐助躺在沙发上大声宣布：“我认为只有突如其来狂热的、想要以最蠢的死法死掉的念头才能让我吃掉鸣人做的东西”

“最开始几次，我相信他做的东西是某种程度上的毒药。”佐井评价道，不过他补充：“但他进步了。”

“不论如何，”鸣人翻了个白眼，傻乎乎的笑着：“我在想当我火影退休之后，我可能会在一乐拉面旁边开店。你们觉得怎么样，佐井，你来吗？”

“到时候再说吧，”佐井假笑着：“说道火影，我最近听到一些传言。”

“嘿，我刚刚在邀请你做我的饭店搭伙人，”鸣人抱怨道，他叹了口气：“所以呢？”

“他们在说卡卡西会做下一任火影，”佐井这么说。樱肩膀紧绷。

“真的吗？“鸣人惊呼，听着惊讶又兴奋。

“是真的，“樱承认：“我今天和纲手聊过了。”

“她还说了什么嘛？“鸣人问。

樱看着天花板，她没有理由撒谎：“是的，我被临阵提拔为上忍，她想让我加入暗部。”

房间里轻松的氛围突然消失了。樱并不惊讶，她感到他们的视线都看着她，就像戳着她的手指一样。

“不是你说暗部是忍者最不该去的地方吗？”鸣人尖锐地问。

“我说暗部是你最不该去的地方。”她纠正道。

“但你已经知道暗部是什么样的了，不是吗？”佐助冷酷地问。

她的沉默大概是最好的回答，鸣人发出一声刺耳的呼叫。

“这意味着你会被移出第七班吗？”佐井问道。

樱张开嘴，她之前都没想过。她注视着天花板的吊扇：“我不知道。”她咬紧牙说。

佐井和鸣人，甚至是那位死了比活着更好的佐助——她已经习惯和他们呆在一起了。除了这个，她不愿意探寻自己不情愿的原因。

“你以前也是暗部的人，”佐助转向佐井，换了个话题：“不是吗？”

“有趣的问题，我们会有什么奖励吗，樱和我？”佐井好奇地回复：“还是说你在我们和你做过暗部的哥哥之间发现了什么相似点？”

佐助眯起眼睛。

“说到这，你哥哥怎么样了？”樱坐起身看向他。

“你还在忽视他吗？”佐井感兴趣地问。

“就算我是，”佐助以同样的冷酷姿态回答：“就像我说的，这和你们没有关系。”

鸣人想要插话：“他，额，确实说过——”

“你是白痴吗？”樱嘶声说。

佐助的黑色眼睛更加阴沉。

她抿紧唇想要找到合适的语句：“我也许不喜欢你，但我花了很大力气救他的命。我只用和他谈五分钟就知道了——”

鸣人的视线在他俩之间打转。

“你是唯一能让他留在这的人。”樱恼怒地告诉他。

佐助脸色苍白，眼睛与他苍白的皮肤对比如同甲壳虫一般。

“佐助——“鸣人低喃着，握住他的肩膀。

“你以为我不知道吗？“

金发男孩的手僵在原地。

“我比任何人都了解鼬。你以为为什么他一直待得离我远远的，明明攻击我才会更符合他的伪装？“黑发的男孩语气痛苦无比。

鸣人转向她，表情冷峻。小心点，他的表情告诉她。

樱眯着眼：“你想让他去死吗？“

佐助脸扭曲了一下。

她可从没因为太有耐心得到控诉。

“你总不可能要什么有什么，佐助，“她直白地说。

“滚开，“佐助怒吼着，他看起来完全失掉了自己冷酷的位置。他站起身，脸颊因为愤怒变得通红：“你以为这有多简单吗？他杀了我的父母，他杀了我的全族——所有人。他让我体验了全族的死亡好几天。”

“但他也是被迫的，”佐井指出。

“所以呢？”佐助转向他质问道：“所以这都不是他的主意？他全是被迫的？这就能抹掉我经历过的一切了吗？这就能抹掉我纠缠在这些记忆，几乎被弄得发疯，以至于我不论看到什么都会想起这段回忆的经历了吗？”

樱表情一变。

“你是对的，我们不知道那是什么感受，也不会假装自己了解你的感受。”佐井告知他。

“我也承认，”樱锐利地说，她停了一下，仔细斟酌用词：“不过，你该把怒火放在更应感到生气的对象上。”

“谁？”佐助厉声问。

樱的语气如刀锋一样锐利：“团藏。”

佐井僵在原地，她看见了，她看见男孩的手指紧紧抓住沙发的软垫。

房间后门突然被打开，樱早就感知到那人的气息所以没有动弹。但佐助和鸣人下意识地拿出了武器。

鹿丸站在门口，仰着头揉眼睛。睁开眼时——迅捷地像猫一样——看向佐井，然后因为佐井的神情目光变得锐利。他花了几秒走到佐井面前。

“你们的声音太大了。”鹿丸直白地说。

佐井的嘴角露出一个抱歉的微笑。

鹿丸眯着眼：“真麻烦。”他嘀咕道。佐井抬起头的样子就像向日葵追逐太阳。

鹿丸的语气在和佐井说话时也变得不合常理的温柔，他看向他们的眼神却全然不同。

“无论你们在说什么，都得等到明天。”鹿丸提醒他们。

“我不明白你有什么资格参与谈话。”佐助语气冰冷地回复。

“我明白。滚出去。”鹿丸愉悦地说。

尽管樱对打断的对话也很恼火，不过她也看到了佐井脸上的不适。看见这个让她一切想要争辩的欲望都消失了。

“下次吧。”她温和地同意到，鹿丸简要地冲她点了点头。

鸣人怒视着佐助直至他终于动身。他们拿起自己的东西，离开了屋子。

鸣人穿上自己的夹克。

“我得去喝一杯。“佐助呢喃着。

“我不去，雏田今晚要过来，我说过我会在这个点回去的。“鸣人抱歉地耸耸肩，拉上外套拉链。

“我也有安排，“樱温和地说，简要补充：“洗个澡然后睡觉。”

“随你的便，”佐助厌烦地评价。

他们离开了佐井的公寓。

月亮高悬在天空时，樱的头正靠在浴缸边缘。水漫过她的锁骨。在这里没有眼睛盯着她，她也不必掩藏自己的表情——苍白又暗淡，这是她从自己的倒影里看到的。 ** _你不是说忍者都不该去暗部吗？_**

乌鸦现在也没有拿刀逼着她——这确实是个问题，她低沉地想着。

暗部不是她创伤的根源（创伤，创伤，创伤——她说这个词说得越多就感觉越来越没有意义，想起时就会越发糟糕。）但暗部的经历确实让这雪上加霜。她不能否认做自己擅长的事会让她感到享受。也许，这就是人的本能吧。

 **别撒谎** ，那个声音温柔地低喃着。

她突然坐起身来，水都被扬到了瓷砖上，樱伸手拿过香波。她将毫无香味的液体倒在掌心然后抹在头发上，手指十分用力。

她的动作最后慢了下来，短发乱糟糟的在她头顶盘成一团。

樱尖锐地呼了口气。

暗部是暴力的。丑恶的真相是，她享受暴力。

她的手从头上滑下。

这是一种瘾吗？她想着，廉价的刺激以及肾上腺素的分泌奔涌的感受在引诱她……更为恶劣的天性吗？暗部让她一团糟，说实话，作为一种瘾，不管被满足还是不被满足都一样糟糕。

值得指出的是，樱是被迫离开的，她现在也可以选择远离。

她的手指抓住浴缸边缘，用了点劲儿把自己埋在水里。水流冲过她的耳边，她从水里注视着模糊不清的水面。

(卡卡西总是在为村子做应当做的事，纲手是这么说的。)

暗部在樱之前就存在很久了。这是难以磨灭的存在——不论以什么形式——在她死后也会一样。像鸣人那样的人——他们不会在暗部呆得下去。鼬就是证据。但她可以，因为她被塑造如此，塑造成为这种总是在不道德的欢愉以及残忍的痛苦里挣扎却还能忍受的人。她不为村庄的大局和义务考虑，和鸣人以及鼬不同。但也许，她在暗部的任务和他们可以并驾齐驱。

樱可以——也必须成为——一名暗部，像鸣人和鼬这样的人就再也不用成为暗部。

 **想当个英雄了，是吗？** 那个声音大声嘲笑道。

樱将脑袋埋进水里洗掉香波，她的表情在水下更加阴沉。

当她抬起头后，她站起身裹上一条浴巾。

她估计，也许每个人都在自己道德的边界挣扎想要个最好的结果。也许神明看着这些软弱无能的人，就像看着阴暗地下的老鼠一样带着嘲弄的可怜。

她将自己擦干，套上宽大的T恤和短裤，然后走向自己的床。在她躺下时枕头被头发打湿了，她将头发甩到身后，这样就不会感到湿意。

她紧紧闭上眼，因为寒冷身体颤抖了一下。她低声咒骂着蜷起身来。

丝毫不惊讶，睡眠并没有找上她。相反她的思绪开始危险地因为她之前的反思而徘徊着。

她不会再想了，这不是她能够选择的东西，她承诺过会当作昨晚一切都没发生。

不过，她发现自己依旧在思索：如果她当时留下了呢？

留在那，脸紧紧地贴着他的脖子，直至他醒来看见她脸上慵懒的欢愉，她将会拥有的充满占有欲的骄傲，她因男人的身躯而感到的舒适。

还有她脸上的贪婪，因为她实在是太想——太想——太想要这个了。

她将脸埋进枕头里，发出懊恼的贪婪的叹息。

第二天樱带着浓厚的黑眼圈醒来，收到了一则让她立刻去暗部给指挥官报道的公函，随着公函而来的还有一个面具，底色是陶瓷般的白色，橘色和黑色的印记盖在眼周。

她绑好面具走向总部。

当她进门时，一股视线落在她的头发上。她懒得掩饰自己的发色了——这有什么意义？她直直地回视然后继续往前走。她敲了敲指挥官办公室的大门——那是一扇精密雕刻过的黄铜门——然后门立刻打开。

有两个人站在屋里：指挥官站在桌前，站姿挺拔，还有一位半跪着做任务报告的暗部。

“解散，”指挥官和女人说，打断她的汇报。女人站起身鞠了一躬，然后从门后离开。

指挥官的注意力立刻转到樱身上，富有重量且锋利：“你迟到了。”

樱暗自觉得这不太公平，毕竟那卷公函可没写上时间。不过她认为站在她对面的男人大概不会喜欢她这么说。指挥官看向站在门口的暗部，男人也鞠躬离开。现在办公室只剩他们两个人了。

“春野，是吗，”他低沉的声音在房间回响，男人并没有等她回答。

“我确信我不用再强调暗部里没人知道你是乌鸦这件事了。你必须确保不再使用会被你前队友认出来的忍术和其他技巧。事实上，你必须完全远离你的前任队友们。”

他低下头，视线直直盯着她，十分具有压迫性。

“我尽全力让你远离暗部，”他说着：“我们绝不忍受背叛。但不幸的是，火影并不这么想。”

他看起来不太喜欢樱，这也并不让人奇怪，毕竟就她带着鼬做出的那场精彩的表演而言，这完全在意料之中。

“火影也许有权利把你升任为暗部队长，”男人语气平淡地继续说道：”但她也无法干预我们内部为了确保质量而进行的选拔。“

他将一只手伸向樱看不见的方向，随即，一声尖锐的铃声响彻整个总部。樱一动不动地看着——说实话，她真的不知道发生了什么。

男人双手交叉抱在胸前：“这个，是我在考核时会打的铃。“

樱换了换重心，手指不耐烦地在身侧敲着：“对决？“

“不，“男人几乎是欢快地说：“这是针对队长们的。”

她模糊地回想起蜗牛提过暗部队长有自己的对决系统，樱眯起眼睛。

“有什么问题吗？”

“当然，“她轻声问，指着自己的面具：“这是什么？”

男人盯着她，眼里的厌恶肉眼可见的增长：“是火蜥蜴。”他低吼着。

“多谢，”樱满意地说：“只是为了保证到我上场时我知道这事。”

她转身走向门口，用力打开，当听到门在她身后砰一声关上是心情还有些愉快，然后她走向人群聚集的训练场。

穿过大厅时有着队长标记的暗部在她周围成团出现，在她进入更衣时和会议室后也聚在一起窃窃私语。

“我们几周前才弄过这个，”一个男人在她身边嘟囔：“怎么又来？“

“是吧，”另一个声音不满地说：“我受伤的肋骨还没好呢，操他的。”

樱不为所动，从根本来说，她很明显就是这场对决发动的原因。她将自己的头发顺了顺，继续向前走去。

人们都迅速地往竞技场走去，上次暗部的对决发生的时候全场都显得非常忙碌，因为同时会举行多场比拼，观众们的注意力也较为分散。但现在，这里的人少得多。当樱坐下的时候都感觉自己被周围的人仔细审视着。

“新来的？”坐在她旁边的女人问。

她的头发很明显出卖了她，樱点了点头。

“每个人都会有两场对决。对手是随机挑选出来的，每次只进行一场，所以每场都有十分钟的时间限制。超出十分钟就算平局。”女人的解释很有帮助。

所以，总的来说，这和之前的对决也没什么太大区别。

指挥官走进场内时，他的威压让场子里所有的窃窃私语都突然停止，坐在樱身旁的暗部队长们都各个坐直了，樱动都懒得动，只是交叉了一下腿。

“所有人都到了吗？”指挥官向助手问道。

男人紧张地摇了摇头，扫视过人群：“啊……不，我觉得……额……“

“快说。“

“我想拷贝忍者还没来，长官。“助手急促地回复，樱低低地嗤笑了一声，指挥官愣住了，他背挺得笔直。

“这些对决仅限于剑术、幻术以及之类的吗？“樱低声自言自语。

之前回答她话的女人在面具下瞪了她一眼，迫使她保持安静。樱另一侧的男人微微摇头。

樱让步地靠回椅背。

“去！“指挥官吼道：“找点人去把他带来，把所有能派去的暗部都派去，把他找来——”

巨大的黄铜门突然打开，刚刚被提及的男人冷淡地走了进来。

她带着面具不能被看到表情算是件好事，樱走神想到，要不然她将没法解释自己脸上会出现的表情了。

她逼迫自己看向竞技场的另一侧。

“你迟到了，”指挥官轰隆地斥责道。

她没听到卡卡西答话。

指挥官整个人的身躯都颤抖得想要爆炸一样。经过一些思考后的自制，男人控制住自己，向助手做了个手势。

“名单。”年长的男人吼道。

助手拿出带着的金属罐，指挥官伸手拿出两张纸片。

“黑豹和豺狼，”指挥官大声说道。

两个身影，有一个是樱身旁的女人，跳上了训练场。挂在他们上方的计时器发出尖锐的一声哔，标志着倒计时开始。

这场对决持续了五分钟，并不是特别让人感兴趣，对决双方都是纯剑术忍者，樱能抽象地欣赏一下，但没法真正感兴趣地观看。

第三场比拼开始时樱都快睡着了。为什么这种场合总是让她觉得容易放松？她捏了自己大腿内侧一把以保持清醒。指挥官又将手放入罐子里拿出两张纸片。

“火蜥蜴和野猪。”他声音里有种恶意地满足。

樱慢慢坐直身，然后跳到了栏杆旁，她的脚落在竞技场的地板上。樱抬起头打量自己的对手。

“野猪”是一位娇小且看不出肌肉线条的女性，黑色直发垂在身后，咽喉上有一道细长的伤疤。

樱扎头时注意到女人也在打量她的肌肉和修长的身材。

樱走上前一步，在蜂鸣器开始作响时微微屈膝。她身下的地板突然波动起来，逼迫她往上跳去，樱可不是坐以待毙的类型，她没有沿着栏杆跑走，而是环场一周来到了野猪的背后。

野猪立刻转过身拿出背上的双刃，樱跳下栏杆，武士刀也拔出鞘。

她们的刀撞上时发出响亮的铿锵声响彻整个训练场。樱下意识地移动自己查克拉灌注的手，挥舞着刀刃。她在刀离对手的肋骨还有一厘米时止住动作，双眼大睁地突然意识到这并不是场真正的战斗，她不想让对手死掉或者残废。

樱放下拳头猛地往身边侧身躲过，挥舞的刀刃带来的气流让她的头发往后飞动。她身下的土地又开始波动，这一次，樱没有躲开。野猪很不幸地并不知道樱的基本忍术也包含土遁——她也没法知道，因为樱在最开始没有用土遁回应她的攻击。所以她现在可以利用这项优势了，她在地下行走，在野猪所在的位置伸手抓住女人的脚踝，让野猪往前趴倒。

樱闪现到场上，手快速结印，她与野猪对视时印已经结完了。

野猪停下了动作，双眼迷离。

樱拔出武士刀放在女人咽喉旁，与此同时转头看向指挥官。

“火蜥蜴获胜，”指挥官咬紧牙说道，他看起来愤怒无比，樱正式地鞠了一躬。

“坐下，”男人嘶声说到。

她解除了忍术，野猪踉跄地后退，甩着脑袋。樱坐回了位置。

“指挥官一个人就能决定谁担任队长谁被踢出去吗？”她低声问道。

“不全是，”豺狼向她低语，似乎因她刚刚的表现变得热情了些：“最后队长们会一起讨论，多数胜出。”多数，她意识到，这几乎都被指挥官的意见所引导。

樱靠回椅背，闭上眼睛。她没有睡着，她听到野猪又被叫到，这次她获胜了。接下来的对决一晃而过，有一瞬间她感觉到身旁叫做“狒狒”的男人被叫到起身。

引人注目的是——或许也没这么引人注目，毕竟这也没多少人——他在下一场战斗又被叫到了。

当他回到座位时，男人从自己马甲拿出什么东西开始大嚼特嚼。

“你来的时间到底有多短？”他随意地谈到，显然因为自己的回合已经完成了十分放松。樱睁眼渴望地看着他手里的三明治：“今早才被提拔的。”

“认真的？”

“非常认真，”她回复：“我还不知道我的小队是哪个。”

“……你运气真差。”

“或许吧，”她赞成。

这一刻指挥官拿出两个花体写着的名字，樱挠了挠耳后。

“火蜥蜴，”他宣布到：“以及天狗。”

她站起来时长叹一口气。这已经一个小时了，不过，也没有那么长——

狒狒手上的三明治掉了下来，她后知后觉意识到在她看着三明治时全场都陷入寂静。

“该死的，”豺狼冲她低语，樱眨眨眼睛。

“这运气可是真的坏透了。”狒狒嘀咕着，眼神有些抱歉。

樱的脸疑惑地皱成一团。

天狗。

他带着一张狗的面具。

樱看训练场的另一侧。卡卡西缓慢地致命地抬起头，眼神凌厉地睁开。

樱发出一声不可置信的叹息。

这可不是她的错，可从没人这么叫过卡卡西。


	30. 队长

Chapter 29 队长

呼呼作响的声音在她的耳边奔涌，就像海浪拍打沙滩一般反复又温和。樱这才意识到这是她的呼吸声，这声音随着她一步一步向前走去变得越来越大，最后变成了一句无声的咆哮。

她嘴唇微张。

她的对手动身了。

 **手、脚、眼** ，那个声音咆哮着， **快看——**

千鸟的刺耳声音穿透她的鼓膜，她的身体依靠直觉动作侧向一旁，在男人的身形与她擦肩而过时时间好像都慢了下来，一只被雷电照亮的手刺过她刚刚所处的位置，尽管男人被惯性带着往前，但他的眼睛却很快聚焦到樱的所在之处，他已经开始转身。

肾上腺素这时才分泌弥散至血管，但却十分狂热，仿佛在弥补刚刚的延迟一样。

她抓住男人的手腕往后倾，收紧肌肉转动身体，将他甩向自己身后的墙壁。那双异瞳炽热地盯着她，然后男人被抛向空中，虽然看起来男人好像会被甩到墙上，但他在半空跳跃了一下降落在训练场的另一端。

 **我才不会容忍你犯上次那种错误** ，那个声音沸腾着， **如果你没法应付，让 我 来！**

樱咆哮一声，蹲下身子，全身肌肉紧缩以应对卡卡西的下一击。男人双手击地发出震耳欲聋的一声巨响，樱脚下的土地发出窸窣的声响，随即一面土墙在她面前猛然出现，樱猛蹬了一脚冲向那堵土壁，猛地躲身避过冲她而来的一股水流。

当那股水流消散后，樱抬起面具底端咆哮着，一股火焰从她的口中吐出，随即对面也涌来一股和她发出的火遁相同强大的火焰，卡卡西拷贝了她的忍术。

樱被逼得后退几步，她额前的头发因为两股火遁热流的冲击开始卷曲，战斗陷入了僵局，两人一齐收回了忍术。

卡卡西和她一样毫发无损（她也并不惊讶），樱的前眉皱在一起，她向左动身，男人跟随她的方向，樱模糊地意识到她正像个疯子一样在面具之下咧嘴笑着，大概是太多肾上腺素的原因。

她左右转了转头活动颈部，然后紧紧捏着拳头，抬起手来。

卡卡西视线灼热地注视她。

樱可以感知到那个声音在她脑子里咆哮。

她的右脚往前划了一下，然后立刻转向右侧，用以稳定自己的身躯来挡住他的攻击，她已经开始转开，但男人的掌根擦过她的咽喉，樱躲开了，但却被卡卡西接踵而至的第二击打中肩膀。

樱畏缩了一下，立刻向前撞去，前臂与男人的前臂相抵，两人急促的呼吸都拍在对付的脸上，她抬肘想挡下一拳，但男人的拳头很快调转方向危险地擦过她的脸侧。

她突然意识到男人写轮眼的优势，他的动作不比她更快，但他什么都能看见，他能从自己最细微的肌肉动作里预测她的下一步行动。

 **写轮眼可不是白眼** ，那个声音嘶声提醒到。

确实……不错。

她纵容卡卡西一拳打至她的核心区域，利用他的这一击紧紧抓住男人钢铁般坚硬的手臂。在她翻身时他们四目相对，樱的头发飞扬在空气里，她在男人身后降落，伴随着一声巨大的声响。卡卡西用兽性一般的反应神经瞬间全身紧绷，樱没法看见他的脸，但她能猜到男人脸上的表情。

在卡卡西转身前，樱将手放在男人的背心，这样她就能感知到他即将做出的一切动作。

不过，樱酸涩地想，卡卡西大概也能感知到她的。

也确实如此。

卡卡西回击动作的前兆难以被任何正常人的眼睛捕捉到，樱立刻调整自己的姿态以迎接。但就在她将查克拉灌注于拳头时，卡卡西已经能够从樱放在他背上的手，预测到她的下一步动作，于是他微微侧身摆脱这种接触，樱的手指捕捉到一片虚空。

樱怒视着他。

接下来发生的事大概只能这么说：他们尽全力想把对方打成一团烂泥。

樱打斗的方式迅速而敏捷，而男人则更带优雅，在观众眼中更具美感。他的经验完全凌驾于樱之上——但樱过去十年里一直作为不被看好的一方的事实让她对待这种威胁并不在意，也让她变得如此好战好斗，不知羞耻。

时间变得无关紧要，直至樱的余光捕捉到台上的计时器，当她看到那里显示的数字时两眼大睁。

卡卡西抓住了她分神的时机，一肘击向她的颧骨，她的头往后仰去，嘶声抱怨着。

樱飞冲向前，以最后的手段想要达成平局。她并不惊讶自己拳头击向的方向突然空无一物，她一开始也没觉得这一击可以击中——但她……没想到的是之后的事。

更具体来说，她忘记了自己拳头上不断凝聚的查克拉，随着时间流逝呈指数增长，直至一切都来不及了，她的动作再也无法停止，惯性带着她向前，为了抑制这一击即将产生的后果，樱将拳头打向地面。

随着雷鸣一般的巨响，她的拳打到地板上。

整个训练场都开始晃动起来，在计时器因十分钟倒计时结束而作响时，她拳下的地面出现了一道巨大的裂痕。

糟糕，她的嘴角抱有歉意的下垂。

更糟糕的是，这并不是全部。

当她起身时，那道裂缝快速延伸，穿过大半场馆，甚至延到了座位席上，在那个方位的忍者全都瞬身躲开，与此同时，训练场的那一半被裂成两半，地面都开始下陷，摇摇欲坠。所有残骸都掉落至地面，训练场终于稳定下来时，在场的暗部队长们陷入了死一样的寂静。

指挥官表情看起来也十分无言，他转头看向被毁坏的那半边训练场，助手在他身旁颤抖着。

“看来我们今天没法完成考核了，长官。”助手紧张的说。

操，这可不是她想要的“比谴责更高级”的行为。樱皱起眉头，指挥官没有回话，助手试探地倾身说：“嗯，对于火蜥蜴而言，她赢了第一场对决，第二次达成了平局，那我该带她今天去见见她的小队……就像火影指示的那样吗？”

指挥官立刻挺直脊背恶狠狠地看向樱：“那好吧。”他的语气不善。

樱眨了眨眼睛。好？

“火蜥蜴，在进我的办公室之前把你自己弄干净。”他转身面向其他的队长，声音低沉近乎咆哮：“考核择日进行，现在都出去。”

樱的嘴角下撇，看来是要去接受处分了。

其余的队长都立马动作起来，樱没有立刻动身，指挥官恼怒地拿一根手指指向她，樱弯起嘴角。

她做了个后转的动作，然后走向训练场后方。肾上腺素依旧在她的血管里奔涌，她浑身的鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，就像过敏一样。樱加快脚步。

训练场后方有个老旧的更衣室，很少有人使用，她急速走向那里。

在她推开铁门时，门很不给情面的吱呀作响，樱走向洗手台打开水龙头，在冰冷的水下搓洗自己的双手——她的双手都快因为热度开始燃烧。她尽可能放缓呼吸的节奏，让自己耳朵里震耳欲聋的心跳声平息下来。

但与此相反，她的心跳变得更快更响了。

一阵金属刮擦的声音在她身后响起，她下意识反应动作着，转身然后向前冲去。

他们如同雪崩一般撞在了一起——用毫无知觉、极具破坏力的力道，这种动作完全不出于行动判断或者自我意志。男人的双手紧紧抓住她的大腿，逼迫她往后退去，她撞上了衣柜，背贴着柜面。

男人的嘴立刻贴上了她的唇，坚硬无比，接着——接着樱感觉到自己好像要被活活烧死。

饥渴吞噬了她的每一寸，直至她无法再分清到底是自己是吞噬者还是被吞噬的部分。她将他又不可思议地再拉进了一些，将自己的每个部分都野蛮地挤压在男人的身上，就好像这样就能让男人融进她的内里——因为也许这样她就能停止渴望他，就能不再感受到一直以来对男人的思念。

她的手指插进卡卡西的发丝，将他的头拉开，男人的眼睛低垂看向她，因不满嘴里发出低声的怒吼。

樱被一路逼退到镜子前，她直起身子往前压去。男人的身体——他弯着腰压住樱，几乎要把她压垮了——随着她的动作也直立起来。他们破碎的喘息挤满了这间公共浴室。

樱抬起眼看向他的眼睛，卡卡西紧贴着她的身体绷得很紧，就像在检验樱抵御的力道。

她眯起眼。

樱将自己的唇印上他的咽喉，男人的写轮眼疯狂转动起来。

渴望在她的血管里沸腾，她的唇一路往上，一直到了他的下颌处，然后是他的嘴唇，她亲吻的动作轻柔又小心，十分约束，就像在品尝什么美味佳肴。樱发现克制的折磨甜蜜又痛苦，而且让一切都变得更好了。

她的呼吸在胸膛里作响，然后——

一声很轻的叩击声在门后响起，就像有人在用手掌拍打着铁门。樱及时抽开身，将自己的面具落下盖住脸。那人在樱低头走出门时与她擦肩而过。

该死的，操。

在她盲目地在走廊穿梭时，樱的脸烫得要命。不是说要躲开他吗？这不才是她当初的计划?

好吧，这计划进行得可笑地顺利。樱怒视着地面，直至她走过的某扇房门砰的一些打开。她樱一阵吱呀作响的停在她面前的脚步抬头，樱看到了指挥官的助理。

男人的眼神放松下来：“我到处找你！你让他等了这么久让他可生气了！”

男人抓住她制服的袖管，就像她是个需要引导的小孩一样（也许，就她现在这种状况，她确实是。）当他拽着她到了指挥官办公室时，樱才勉强找回对自己表情的控制力。助手也许太累了没法看清她的表情，但指挥官可不一样。

在助手推开办公室大门时樱用尽全力让自己下巴放松。指挥官看见她的表情并不好看。

这也很正常，毕竟她刚刚毁掉了半个训练场。操他的。

“我告诉你要把自己弄干净再来，”男人怒吼道，他的眼睛厌恶地注视着樱制服上的灰尘。

樱忽略他的话，说道：“训练场的事，我很抱歉。”

男人从桌上抓起一叠文件扔给樱，她在纸页打上自己的脸之前接过。

“看吧，”他命令道。

她缓慢地打开文件低头读起来，这些都是简介，樱后知后觉地看到，第一页左上角的那张照片……出奇地熟悉。

“这是什么？”她问道。

“你的小队，”指挥官眼神闪烁：“有什么问题吗？”

“他和我并肩作战过，”这还是最浅层次的说法。

“只有一次，”指挥官平和地说：“他没法认出你的。他在旗木队上的任期太短了，其他的高阶战队暂时也没有空位。”

樱低下头意兴阑珊地翻着文件。

其余人选都没有什么太令人惊讶的，只除了知更鸟，她可没想过会再见到他，更别提要当他的队长。她草草掠过知更鸟的击杀率（尝试忽略上次她亲眼目睹这人有多傲慢）和他的专长，然后翻到了下一页。

这页的人带着一张狐狸面具，衣服缝隙里露出来的皮肤是棕褐色的。他是个十分纤长的男人——并且看着十分谦逊。她粗略看了看男人的背景资料：是一位三十出头的剑术型忍者，他在任期里的评价都很不错——没有明显的污点和不足。

“为什么他不是队长？”樱想也没想地问。

指挥官眯起眼睛，但没有不快：“他不想，”男人简单地回答：“并且他在自己的位置上干得不错。”

樱面无表情地看了他一会儿，然后看向手里最后一位队员的资料。

这是个年轻的女孩，就和樱的岁数差不多，带着一张鹿的面具，头发是淡金色的，有着一双大大的绿色眼睛。

“鹿有不一般的必杀技，”指挥官说道：“她希望自己能有些不同方面的发展。”

她很快理解了指挥官正在暗示的东西。一月以前鹿还在做色诱以及审讯方面的工作。

“看来你已经了解情况了，”指挥官低声道，将她手中的文件抽走：“现在就去17B会议室吧。”

樱十分不高兴地看着被拿走的文件：“他们在那儿吗？”

“是的，”男人又递过来另一份文件，樱毫不眨眼地接下：“这是你们的第一个任务。”

她的指甲掐进纸页：“这就接任务了？”

男人发出一声毫不友善的大笑：“尽管我不想这么说，但如果你能和旗木那家伙打成平手，我就会毫无内疚感的把你排在任务列表的第一位。不往前游，你就只能溺死。”

他拍了拍手，门打开了，助手仔细地扫视屋内，就像他觉得樱会造成什么破坏一样。

樱与他擦肩而过，再一次走上走廊去往不同的方向。

这间会议室刮着大大的黄色“正在使用”的标志，樱门都没敲就走了进去。

三个人坐在圆桌旁，一个趴在桌上，其余两个脊背挺直地坐在那里。

“你比我还年轻。”知更鸟是第一个开口的人，语气很不愉快。

“是的，“樱低声说，她暂时还能压抑自己对于男人那头熟悉的要命的红发产生的不适感。樱尽全力不要看他。“我猜你们都互相认识了。”

“某种程度上来说是这样。”狐狸，最为年长的一个，说道。他的点评毫无私人情绪，但已经算足够友善的了。

“最让人搞不明白的面具是你的这个。”鹿语气平静地说道。

“这是火蜥蜴。”

“随便吧，”知更鸟嘀咕道，手指不住地敲打着桌面：“你是有任务给我们还是怎么样？”

厌烦很快替代了她的焦虑，樱的脾气和从前一样不好。她挺直背笑了一下。

“耐心点，知更鸟。”狐狸说到：“队长先要给我们宣布一下基本规则。”

知更鸟也不算是真正听从了狐狸的话，但他确实闭上了嘴，樱抬起一侧眉毛。

“安静，”她简洁地说：“我先从最明显的讲起，我们都知道我不是暗部最年轻的队长，但确实比大多数队长年轻，你觉得我是个新手的话，那你是对的。”

知更鸟僵在座位上。

“不过我听说，”樱冷漠地说道：“中级小队没有其他暗部小队那么等级分明。”她双手交叉，靠在墙上——“所以我认为我们没理由阻止所有成员都参与到团队决策的过程里。”

知更鸟的双眼因兴趣而发亮，他不是唯一一个，鹿也是一样，看起来跃跃欲试。

“不过作为队长，我会给大家分工。”樱淡淡地说道：“并且我会保留对所有决策的最终确认权。我猜你们只能相信我不是个傻瓜，依据情况，我会听从大家的建议。“

知更鸟似乎呛到了一下，樱决定忽视他。作为队长而不是队员带来的悲伤事实就是，她没法再自由地如她所想那样进攻了。

或者，这就是她对于作为队长要干什么留下的固有印象。

“狐狸会当我的副手，“她补充道，将自己的注意再次集中到他们身上。小麦肤色的男人点了点头。“狐狸在我们之中最有经验，如果我出了什么事或者不在的话，全交由他指挥。”

“你看过我们的资料了？”鹿的语气突然变得很锐利。

“是的，”樱毫不避讳：“刚刚在指挥官的办公室里看过了。在任务里我会依据各人所长进行分工，说到这——”

她拿出一份文件，鹿结果，其余人都倾身看向文件。

樱叹了口气：“这是我们的第一个任务。狐狸去攻击目标，知更鸟协助他，我和鹿做后援。”

樱无所事事地靠在身后的树干上，眼神盯着狐狸和知更鸟刚刚潜进去的帐篷。一只蚊子在她耳边嗡嗡作响，她烦躁地眯起眼睛，然后在蚊子咬她之前一巴掌把它拍死了。

鹿在她身下的树枝上转过身来。

“有问题吗？”樱问道。

很明显是有的，过去两小时内鹿都表现出这种状况。

“没有，队长。”鹿僵硬地说。

好吧，当队长这件事还真是过得极其顺利。

她发现自己正古怪地怀念着佐助对她率直的厌恶，甚至佐井毫无掩饰的直白看上去也好得多。

樱降落在鹿的那根树枝上，女孩僵在原地，过了一会儿才直起身来，她的眼里有着憎恨。

“你的话不是太可信啊。说吧，”樱抬起眉头：“我说过我会听的。”

“那我能相信你不是个白痴吗？”鹿大胆地控诉。

樱被惊讶到了。

“我认为你得冒个险，”她圆滑地回复：“最坏又能发生什么呢？”

“你会让我去自杀式袭击。”

“嗯……我猜有可能。”

鹿怒视着她，绿色的双眼——比樱的颜色要深一些——在透过树枝的月光下几乎都变成黑色。

几秒钟过去了，樱想开玩笑的想法都消减了一点。

“诚实来说，”她直白地说到：“如果我是那种你说了我不想听的话就会让你去死的人，我大概会自己结束你的生命。”

她承受了女人的瞪视好一会儿才扭了扭脖子：“当然，我是说如果。”

鹿似乎做出了决定，当她开口时，她的语气因憎恨而分外紧绷：“你在把我对号入座。”

樱不知道自己究竟想听到什么，但绝不是这个：“……对号入座？”

“这次当后援，下次也当后援，”鹿冷笑道，刚刚的克制都消失了：“你会让我每次都当后援，直到要我去舔谁的老二为止——因为，我的技能在那时才比较方便——不是吗？”

樱眨了眨眼睛。

“我这个月已经在三任像你这样的队长下待过了。所以我认为你们都一样。”

“这次我让你当后援是我想让知更鸟体验一下招架不住的滋味。”樱慢慢地解释道。

鹿停下说话：“什么？”

“他们两个一起面对对手，知更鸟很快就会意识到他的能力比狐狸差太多，因此他会很尊重狐狸。这能让他守点规矩，直到他愿意听我的话为止。”

鹿站在树枝上，她的眼神依旧富有敌意，显然还没相信樱的话，她反应了一会儿，最终说到：“如果你想要知更鸟服从，那为什么不是你去而是狐狸去？”

“你觉得他会更容易尊敬谁——是一位年长的，富有经验的暗部，”樱平静的说道：“还是我？我得把他揍进总部外的地里，让他在医院呆一个月，才能得到和狐狸差不多的尊重。我虽然也不是全心全意反对，但我觉得我们的日程安排可能不太允许他在医院休息一个月。”

鹿后退一步，肩膀沉了下来：“所以这和我在暗部里之前的身份没有关系？”她确认到。

“这和你没有关系。”樱保证到。

鹿小心地呼出一口气。

樱撅起嘴唇，她的眼神再次看向营地，手指随意地敲打自己的手背，她清了清喉咙：“认真来说，就我从你资料里读到的而言，你在色诱和情报打探部门工作的能力十分优秀。你是对这些技巧的联系感到……不适吗？”

鹿顿在那里，她们看着一个人惊慌地从帐篷跑了出来。“我只是对于拓宽自己的技能面更感兴趣。”

“明白了，”樱回答道，眼睛因为在帐篷外的打斗而发着精光。

她们都注意到知更鸟得意洋洋的表情因越来越多涌在他身上的人消减了。

狐狸看起来很恼火，每隔几秒就会移开视线开始摇头。

“这看起来很痛，”鹿在一只苦无插进知更鸟大腿时闲聊似的说道。

“是啊，“樱也嘀咕。

就和她意料之中一样，狐狸成了救星——还有知更鸟——鹿和她都没插手。任务完成了，在夜色下他们行动很迅速，刚过午夜就已经回了总部。大多数的隐藏任务都会在这时动身，所以更衣室挤满了人一点也不让他们惊讶。

“那把刀得换了，“狐狸在知更鸟拿衣服擦洗刀刃时说道。

知更鸟的脸看起来挺可悲的，因为他脸上到处都是不同程度的瘀伤，不过他大概是觉得自己这些瘀伤都是欠面前这个男人的——毕竟这只是瘀伤而不是更惨的伤口，知更鸟勉强点了点头，他的傲慢消减了许多。

不管怎么说，樱很满意。

“指挥官说过我们的任务日程是怎么样的吗？”鹿问道。

“通常来说，惯例是一周两个任务，”狐狸将手臂上的血渍擦干说。

“我认为我们也差不多，”樱耸了耸肩，关上自己的柜子。

“宣布解散吧，我要离开这。”知更鸟嘀咕着，小心翼翼地搓着自己肿胀的眼睛，鹿跟在他身后，离开时和他们挥了挥手。

樱也懒懒地回手，然后靠在自己的柜子上，她饶有兴致地看着狐狸。

男人抬起头，目光沉静：“队长。”

“叫我火蜥蜴。”樱坚持。

“你看起来有问题。”

“很多问题。”

狐狸礼貌地注视着她。

“但我想还是不要一次问完比较好，”樱冷漠地说。

他看起来有些被逗乐了：“和我合作的很多新队长都认为咨询我会让他们看起来很软弱。”

樱思考了一下，撅着嘴：“我受过的教育让我认为，不问问题的人……大概会以更残酷的方式得知答案。”

“那我会尽力成为你的助力的。”狐狸圆滑地说道。

“你很平易近人，不是吗？”樱点评到。

“这不常见吗？”

“不算常见，我猜。”浣熊曾经也一样这么友善，一样和蔼可亲，只是没那么爱表露情感。她很想他们。樱低下头：“只是想知道为什么你从来不当队长。指挥官说他曾给过你这个机会。”

狐狸长长地沉默了一会儿，他开口时声音如同之前一样平静：“不感兴趣。”

“嗯，”樱哼哼着，然后耸了耸肩：“那好吧。”也许狐狸所不安的东西和她一样——她也是被迫当上队长的。

“那改天见，狐狸。”她点点头，将武士刀背到背上。

“再见，火蜥蜴。”

樱一路推开中间挡住她的人。外面的空气比起汗流浃背的更衣室甜美得多。樱将黏在脸上的头发往身后甩去，然后走向总部门口。

其他刚刚结束任务回来的队伍与她擦肩而过，樱大多忽略了他们，直至在楼梯间遇上了那只小队，其他小队都和他们自觉的保持距离。

这群人浑身是血，只有面具上很少一部分还残留白色。但并不是这些血迹让其余暗部都离他们很远，而是卡卡西的异瞳，在他穿过走廊时好斗地注视着前方，其余人都纷纷避让。

男人直直盯着她。

樱也看向自己的面前。

正当他从樱面前走过时，她伸手抓住他的上臂，然后带着他一同瞬身离开。

滴答，滴答。

她今早没拧紧的水龙头滴答往浴缸里滴着水。一只手惩罚性地抓住她的手腕，毫不克制的力道野蛮得要命，几乎将怒火实体化，男人颤抖着，他自称的受控是如此脆弱，以至于樱也开始担心起来。

她后知后觉才感到疼痛。

樱忽略了——这只是一点小疼痛，她转身打开水龙头灌满浴缸。男人为这个声音畏缩了一下，牙齿打颤，就像患狂犬病的动物一样。樱快速地动作着，扯下他身上全是血迹的衣服，也不在意自己是不是把布料一起扯坏了。

她以极快的速度摘下卡卡西的面具，男人的手因此立刻掐住她的脖子。樱冷漠地看着捏住自己咽喉的手指，她往前走了一步，男人机械地往后退去眼神凶猛无比。她继续逼近，直至男人走到了浴缸边。

男人摔进浴缸里，随着一声沉闷的拍水声，水溅得到处都是，因为她刚刚装的太满了，而卡卡西身上的血让浴缸都变成了粉红色。

热度逐渐温暖他的肌肤，他仰起头，但脸上受困的神情却并未消散，他的肌肉在水下收紧，就像随时准备起身攻击。

“呆在这。”樱冲他吼道。

她抓住自己长衫和马甲的下端将它们一并脱下，也没有管在中途脱落的面具。瓷质的面具掉在地板上发出清脆的声响，就像玻璃杯一样。

男人的手抓住浴缸的两侧就像要立刻起身，但他没有动作，卡卡西只是注视着她，眼神锐利得像一把刀。

她敏捷地脱下其余衣物。

“操，”在她踩进浴缸时低身咒骂道。

这太烫了，在她低身时指甲都掐进手掌里，她蜷起半边身子坐下，靠在浴缸的另一侧，将手臂放置于浴缸边缘然后舒展双腿。

她穿过水雾看着卡卡西，因为热度抽搐了一下。浴缸边缘的水滴击打地面的声响回荡在小小的浴室里。除了将头仰靠在浴缸边之外的一切她都没力气做了。

几分钟过去，滴水声终于被自动过滤为白噪音，男人的肌肉僵硬无比，一动不动地抵着她。

“冷静点没有？”她问道，带着些许确信他已经冷静了一些。但男人只是恢复了往常那副麻木不仁十分克制的表情。

“你列出了很多我冤枉了你的地方，你都忘了吗？”

她用双肘将自己撑了起来。

“还是，”他冷漠地继续：“你认为我是那种内心善良热情——只是一直隐藏起来的人？”

樱的目光从天花板转到他身上：“不是。”她简单地回答道。

他弯起嘴角：“你认为一个好人会在决斗之后跟踪你吗？”

“我没有忘记，”她低低地嘶声说。

“那你就一点自尊都没有，”男人用空洞的残忍嘲弄到。

“我自尊多得要命。你欠了我的，卡卡西。”

樱从浴缸里站起来，水流流过她的肌肤，她倾身上前，双手放在他的两侧，这样他只能面对着她。

“我说过了，你是我的，不是吗？”她严厉地说。在她开口后，毫无预兆，也完全没经过思考——那些词藻从她嘴里脱口而出，简洁又狡猾，只因这一刻而生。

“我接受你用爱慕来抵债。”

他抓住樱的手臂：“别，”男人警告到，声音听起来都不像人声了。

别怎样？贬低他?还是诱惑他？

他们看着彼此，没人眨眼，直至樱吐出一口气，撤回身。她拿过一条浴巾裹好自己，走出了浴室。她低头看向地面，看着她身后的水渍，男人跟了上来，就像她的背后灵一样。

她拉开床单躺进窗里，她身上还有些湿润，男人站在她刚刚所站的位置，像雕塑一样一动不动。

樱知道自己的脸色因为愤怒而发白，她的声音也完全泄露了自己的痛苦。

“就像你曾告诉我的，为什么要阻拦那些无可避免之事呢？”

在卡卡西坐在床侧时，她看到了男人身上的敌意。

挺好的，她这样想，卡卡西也意识到了。

(他们都知道这会如何结束。)

他们之间有一足的距离，宽的就像峡谷一般，樱毫不在意。她的肌肉从往常感到的冷得发麻的状态脱离，因床单传递而来的卡卡西的温度而温暖不已。樱闭上眼睛陷入睡眠。

一双手烙在她的肌肤上，在她的梦里——紧绷又充满欲求的，紧紧抓住她。这双手将她从无意识的状态剥离，樱猛地睁开眼睛，在自己公寓的床上喘息着。

她醒来时卡卡西正俯在她的身上，双眼紧闭像在抵御无尽的苦痛。

“搞什么——”

一股热流涌过，她这才意识到到底是什么把卡卡西吵醒了，他闻到了……樱在男人身下尖锐地吸气，眯着眼睛，但她并没有因为屈辱而羞到发热，相反，她严肃地盯着他，就像蔑视一样，她的手移向自己已经湿了的穴口。

他好像做了决定，接着——他刚刚盯着她时残余的抵抗全部消失了。

男人立刻动作起来，她的脚蹬住他的肩膀逼他后退。

男人的目光看向她，灼热不已，樱的目光更冷静，紧接着，她将自己的手指懒洋洋地插进穴道里，头转向另一侧。

“抱歉产生这种麻烦——”她慢吞吞地说。

但她并没有得到结束这句沙哑不已、自鸣得意的论调的机会，男人一把握住她的腿推向一边，樱默许了——然后把她的手指拔了出来，她手指上湿润的水痕证明了她到底有多湿。

卡卡西面无表情地看着，但迎着她的注视，男人举起她的手指放进嘴里，动作慢得像是折磨。他首先下流地舔过她的中指，然后是食指与无名指，而全程卡卡西都注视着她，眼神昏暗，看着她盯着自己的眼睛。樱不自觉地发出一声哽住的声响。

他用手撑着床单向前倾身，紧紧地压在她身上，逼迫她分开双腿，他低下头，眼神再次盯着她，然后他的嘴覆在了樱的阴唇上。

紧接着，他的唇舌缓慢地动作起来。

樱的手紧紧抓住他的后脑，贪婪地把男人压向她。他的回应离谱得要命，他亲吻她的穴口——草率的，毫不知廉耻的。樱无助地喘息着，就像自己被打了一拳。

在她找回呼吸之前，男人的手紧紧抓住了樱的臀部，她湿的要命以至于男人如此轻易地就滑进了她的身体里，肉壁因接纳他的巨物而撑得发痛发烫。她弓身接纳他。

她因过多快感而高声咒骂着，男人的手粗暴地抓住她的脸侧，逼迫她看向自己。

他的动作很慢，但力道却大的要命，每次撞击都像要把她撞到床头板上，男人停下动作，胯骨贴着她的阴部，就当樱认为他已经完全进来的时候，他又贪婪地往前抽动着，将自己的阴茎余下的全长都插进她的体内。

“操，”樱咬牙说道，头撞在了床头板上。

她原本期望的是一场激烈的毫无理智的性爱——将彼此都撕碎直至这间屋子都给毁掉。上次不就是这样吗？但男人没有像她所期待的一样动作。

相反，卡卡西紧紧盯着她的脸，更紧密地贴向她，直至她被钉在了床上。

她猛地抬头，男人无情地眼神扫过她，就像她是个记忆里的陌生人一样。在长的不可置信一瞬，他们没人愿意呼吸。

当他终于开始抽动时，他动的很慢。

太慢了，即便是在如此昏暗的灯光下，樱都能看见他背后的肌肉精细地收缩舒张这，樱大声呼气，齿关打颤，她的双臀缓慢地一样悠闲地往摩挲着男人。

尽管他动作缓慢无比，但却并不温柔，就像他们正在测试彼此的极限——就像他们从未做过爱似的。可能真没有，他们从未在没有暴力或者愤怒掩盖彼此之间关系的情况下做过，而每种感觉都像……

找寻控制，她将手掌贴向男人的胸膛把他推开，他无言地顺从，将她拉至自己的身上（这个，她也没有想到。）樱靠在他身上，就像刚刚在浴缸里一样。她皱着眉头扫视着他，然后往下坐，将他的全长吞入。

他因她的动作分开双唇，樱看着他，感到一阵眩晕。樱附身上前，男人的嘴唇尝起来像钢铁和血，他懒洋洋地亲吻着她，一点也不急促，就像他的老二并没有插在她的身体里，他们之后除了接吻什么也不会做一样。

“卡卡西，”她低喃着，声音沙哑。

“看，”他回复，双手紧紧抓住她的臀部，抬起她的臀套弄着，满足她的渴望。

樱又被快感占满了。

他再次亲吻女孩的嘴唇，只是粗粗掠过，然后他的声音因命令的语调变得尖锐：“快看。”

樱怒视着他，然后低头看向他们交合的地方，他的阴茎，粗大无比，因她的体液满是水光，抽出的动作慢得就像折磨。

然后他只是浅浅地插进——并没有完全抽插。

樱喘不上气地夹紧了他的性器，男人控制住自己不要动作，他双眼闪烁着，将手掌粗暴地按压她的阴蒂。

她的臀绝望地靠着他弓起，男人的脸上带着残酷的满足。

“如果你还不动的话，”她恼怒地说：“那我就会马上走出去，一丝不挂，随便找个什么愿意的人来代替你的位置。“

紧接着，男人把她的背按向摇摇欲坠的床头板。

“操，操。“她笨拙地喘息到。

她能听见背板在她身后吱呀作响的声音，她将自己撑在墙上，在他剧烈地抽插时也收紧自己的肉壁让他的抽动变得困难无比。她用体内永远难以满足的渴望操他，直至她感受到自己马上会夹死他，这样就能更深地满足她的饥渴——

她的双眼大睁。

他刚刚——？

男人低吼着，将富有占有欲的那些话贴在她的咽喉旁说出。

樱咬紧下巴。

她感到自己被推到了高潮边缘，完全不受控制，嘶哑的哭叫伴随着她浑身颤抖的高潮，她的指甲抠进卡卡西的后背。

男人贴着她的身躯僵住，几乎因为她阴道痉挛的力道而恼怒的嘶吼，但她的高潮导致肉穴的紧缩显然太难以抵御，男人粗鲁地将自己的性器插进她的身体，狠狠地操弄着她的肉穴，嘴紧紧地贴在她的脖颈。卡卡西在抽插时嘶声念着樱的名字，樱用手臂挡住自己的脸，不愿让他看见自己的表情。

她脑海里涌上一股错乱的，可悲的想法——那就是，如果他要离开的话，自己可能会杀了他。

她睡了过去。

一夜无梦，她没法解释自己在那场性爱里的感受——至少，如果卡卡西想要离开，她不会成为他的阻碍，可能当时是精神错乱了吧。

尽管如此，在某个瞬间她好像闻到了鸡蛋的香气，还有嘶嘶作响的煎蛋声，不过那时她肯定用被子蒙住了头又再次睡了过去。因为当她醒来时，她睁眼看着的是毛毯里侧。她很确信那些东西是在梦里看到的。

她坐起身——因身体某些部位的酸痛嘶声抱怨——然后将身上的毛毯扯了下来。当她穿衣服时，她扫视过整间公寓。显然屋子里没有留下任何关于另一个人在的痕迹……只除了在她的灶台上的煎蛋锅和随意乱放的铲子。

樱松开下巴，那不是个梦。

另一个想法立刻涌现——如果不是梦的话。她奔向冰箱，打开柜门，找到装鸡蛋的纸盒（这也是冰箱里残留的唯一食物了），她打开时，里面空空荡荡。

那是她最后一个蛋，那个混蛋——

“我得承认，这我真的没想到。”

她转过身，头发拍在脸上。

看哪——乌鸦竟然还没死，她的某个部分还乐观地这么期待过。乌鸦坐在窗棂，毫发无损，无数的表情在她脸上浮现，樱选择了寡淡的神情。

她继续沉默着，止水伸开翅膀，它从窗棂跳到了樱的床上。

“现在，我就能说我完全了解拷贝忍者了，”乌鸦毫无感情地说道：“但我的印象是他不是那种会留下过夜的人。真可惜，他没把蛋留给你。”

“你一直在看。”樱说道，声音危险无比。尽管没有太多时间探究，但她通过乌鸦的语句了解到了，至少它看见卡卡西在自己的公寓里。她咬紧牙关。

“如果我早知道，”止水继续说道，完全不在意她的话：“可能性会如此多样，那我可能也不必经历这么长时间的治疗了。”

“如果是我的话，”她温柔地说道，走出厨房时眯起眼睛：“我会确保你被完全粉碎。”

“神啊，也不能说我一点不怀念你这丰富又毫无想象力的威胁。不过我得说，如果你要玩火，和卡卡西纠缠的话，”乌鸦提醒她：“这可不是我的安排，很显然。但你们能有什么结局呢?”

她抹去自己脸上所有情绪。

“你到底想干嘛，人类？”乌鸦问道，这次有些不耐烦，就像它真的是樱的导师一样。

当她又保持沉默时，乌鸦的目光冷酷无比：“那你就更蠢了。”

“确实，你回来干什么，止水？”她冷冰冰地问道。

乌鸦的写轮眼急速旋转：“我们还有未竟的事业。”

她微微靠后，这样就能抓住镜子后的武术刀了。

“宇智波止水在写轮眼里埋下了两个遗愿，第一个是鼬的平安。”

她抓住镜子的边缘。

“第二个是，团藏为他所做的事付出代价。”

她撅起嘴，手指僵在原地。

“看来引起你注意了。”乌鸦满意地说道。

操他的，樱的手滑落下来。

“那好吧，”樱厉声说：“你说，我在听。”


	31. 于你而言，我将是上帝

Chapter 30 于你而言，我将是上帝

樱毫无耐心地在学院的走廊里穿行，将那些鲁莽的学员推向一旁，不过幸好他们在她继续前行的时候变聪明了一些，有可能是被同伴的哭叫声警告了，这些小孩在她面前各自分散，瞪大眼害怕地看着她穿过走廊。

她推开伊鲁卡教室的门时，一个男孩从她腋下逃走了，她下意识地看过去，一个有着白眼的男孩得意洋洋地一边逃跑一边与她对视。

“真好，”她听见伊鲁卡叹了口气：“你能告诉我为什么这次成为凉一日常逃跑训练的帮手吗，樱？”

“我得和鼬谈谈，”她依旧看着那个逃跑的学生说。

伊鲁卡的眉毛危险地抬起：“鼬——？”

“鼬先生，”她看向鼬，紧抿双唇：“这很重要。”

鼬平静地和她对视：“伊鲁卡先生，如果不介意的话，给我一分钟。”

“哦，当然没问题。”伊鲁卡顿了一下说，看起来又些困惑：“你们慢慢聊。”

鼬面无表情地鞠了一躬，樱掉头就走，听到他跟上了自己的脚步，他们走向学院操场旁的训练场。

在他们再也听不到操场上嬉闹的孩子叫声后，樱转头看向他。

“止水和我见了一面，”她说。

鼬平静地点点头。

“很显然，议会在这段时间已经做出了对于团藏的判决，”她着急地说：“团藏昨夜已经逃出木叶了。”

“这让你很惊讶吗？”鼬依旧冷静地问：“团藏不是唯一一个认为宇智波太过危险无法掌控的人。我猜很多议会成员都认为处罚他并非是合适的举措。”

这些语句不偏不倚，对于樱这种一直保持着不满与愤慨的人而言，他这样的说话方式是无法想象的。

樱交叉手臂，在一个女孩与她擦身而过时放低了音调：“你知道团藏就像鸣人收集一乐拉面一样在收集写轮眼吗？”她嘶声道。

他有了一些反应，但非常细微：“我很怀疑止水——我的表哥那个——并不是他唯一想要的。”

他简洁地说。

樱对此敏感地畏缩了一下。鼬被下令屠杀他的同族，让那些血轮眼（除了他和佐助的）都变得可供采集。

“我们得做点什么。”樱说。

鼬脸上的表情有些奇怪：“你不相信火影吗？”

樱嘴角展平：“纲手擅长很多事，但应对议会绝不是其中之一。”

她叹了口气，手垂在身侧：“你了解乌鸦，”她低喃：“它总是在可以模糊不清的地方尽可能含糊。不过，看起来团藏从木叶撤离这件事——并不是走投无路，他早有准备。”

“这很有可能。但你的目的又是什么？”他寡淡地说：“你来这告诉我这个？”

她看着鼬，快速眨动双眼，轻微地来回晃动着：“我们不知道团藏有多少写轮眼，唯一能打败他的人选一定要会很强的幻术——也必须是写轮眼使用者，你不觉得吗？”

“如你所知，我在明年之前都不能上战场。”鼬慢吞吞地说。

“是的，”樱皱起眉赞同。

“那你还认为会有谁能参与到这次行动里？也许佐助花点时间能被说服，他最近好像……更能接受我的存在了，但团藏身后还有根。如果他昨夜逃离木叶是做好准备的，那他的报复可不会拖上一年半载。”

尽管鼬的表情如此克制，樱还是能看见他脸上细微的紧张——在教室里都没看到过——尤其是在提及要重新战斗的话题时，这让他看起来有些病态。

樱看向那些秋千：“木叶还有其他人有写轮眼。”

“你觉得拷贝忍者能越线来帮助我们？”鼬用冷酷的语气怀疑到。樱抬起头看向他：“我的感觉他可不是那种会循规蹈矩的人。”

“表面上看上去也许是这样，”鼬赞同，面无表情地继续：“但抛去表面上的东西，旗木先生这几年为村子所做的一切已经证明他的忠诚。在他是我暗部队长的时候我就开始观察他，如果他没法从这个任务中获得自己想要的东西的话，我没有理由假设他会因此违抗命令。”

樱无声地注视着他，抬起眉头。

“我对他的印象冒犯你了吗？”他问。

“不，只是让我挺惊讶的。”

鼬也挑起眉毛：“为什么？”

“因为你错了，”樱简明地说，她已经准备转身离开。

_给他_ ，止水的幻象呢喃着，这些话在她脑海里回荡。

一个男孩在他们面前跑过，撞上一个比他高了半个头的女孩，他们都因撞击踉跄着后退，然后女孩给了他脸一拳。樱的手伸进自己的挎包，拿出两串三色团子。

她没有看鼬，而是看着那对扭打在一起的小孩：“我说过的。”

“你怎么知道，”他的声音低不可闻。

她看向鼬时，发现男人的写轮眼已经启动，但他看起来并不愤怒——而是，像谁抓住了他胸腔里的心脏狠狠拧住了。他的表情是一直如此擅长表达这种情绪吗？

樱干涩地吞咽了一下。她该如何解释自己体内残存的碎片化的，退化的止水的回音呢？

“乌鸦说，”她犹豫地开口：“止水的写轮眼会留下他个人的印记。他的记忆、动机、目标——”

“在你使用它的写轮眼时就能接收到。”他拼凑起这些碎片，鼬眼下的阴影看起来更暗了一些。

“是的。”

“这是很高级的技巧，利用写轮眼来储存东西。很少有宇智波能做到这样。你也不一般，能够承受住他的写轮眼，很少有人能用了还幸存。”

“是啊，很少——”她说到一半才意识到他的意思，她转向鼬：“你说什么？”

“写轮眼不是可以随随便便拿走的东西，”鼬沉着地解释道：“就算在我们的族人里，也不是每个宇智波都能唤醒写轮眼。将写轮眼种植到外人身上，有史以来都被证明是致命的。很少有特例。”

樱缓缓吐出一口气。她一定得杀了那只乌鸦，第一次见面就该杀了它。

“知道这个真好。”她紧绷地说，然后将团子扔给他：“好好享受吧。”

第七班的训练被取消了，这也是春野樱得知卡卡西大概是去出任务了，而不是因为吃了她的最后一个蛋突然良心发现的自我谴责去了。

鸡蛋，她想到，她得去买鸡蛋了，那个混账。

佐井看着她，眼里兴味十足，樱走过他坐在了佐助身边。

这成了他们在没有训练之外的团队活动。樱不太确定是谁发起的，但很可能是鸣人，她看向佐井，男孩总是空白一片的脸上带着一种满意的表情。那么佐井也同意了，她加注到。

“你要点什么？” 鸣人漫不经心地问，他像往常一样研读着菜单（她都懒得问为什么他要这么做了，因为他每次都点一模一样的东西。）

樱扭了扭脖子，举起自己的菜单，佐助没有回复，他也每次都点一模一样的东西，不像鸣人，男孩觉得看菜单太麻烦了。

“你看起来，用通俗一点的话说，被好好操了一顿。”佐井突然说。

鸣人剧烈地咳嗽起来，樱慢慢从菜单抬头：“我要一份叉烧拉面，多谢。”

“我要一份加水煮蛋和笋干的拉面。”佐助用平淡的语气说。

佐井露出礼貌的笑容：“味增拉面。”

“老样子。”鸣人关上菜单。

佐助翻了个白眼。

“我今早看到你哥哥了，”樱闲谈到。

宇智波惯有的不感兴趣的表情突然消失了。

“嗯，”她坐回座位。

“你——”他的语气太过刻薄，以至于他自己都没法把话说完。

一些片段从樱脑海里闪过，她厌恶地皱起脸：“不是那样。”

“我早就开始怀疑了，”佐助话语里有浓厚的厌恶：“你对鼬突然这么感兴趣，拿自己的命冒险去救他，总是询问他相关的事，你就像发情期的狗一样。”

“她不是和你哥哥做的。”佐井平静地插话。

“如果你想当保守派的话，佐助，”她嘶声说：“那你可得改变一下你自己某些方面的生活方式。还有，就像佐井说的——”现在她确实感觉很恶心，因为这是止水对此的感受（止水应该有的感受）——“我没有。”

她感到的恶心肯定都反应在脸上，因为这让佐助顿了一下。

“那是谁？”

“和你没关系。”

“我发誓，如果你——”

“我终于选好纹身图样了。”鸣人大声打断他们。

这件事确实引起了他们所有人的注意。

“你就想纹这个？”佐井长长地顿了一下后说。

“是啊。”

佐助发出一声轻蔑地鼻音，他脸上的神色缓和不少。

“怎么了？”鸣人朝他咆哮。

“你才纹不了。”

“樱都有一个!为什么我不能有！”

佐助看向她，他好像已经厌倦必须看着她了。

“认真的吗？”

“是啊，”佐井替她回答：“那幅图真的很漂亮，我都不知道你也想要一个，鸣人。”

“我想要啊，”鸣人看起来更专注了一些，好像并不是为了转移他们的注意：“我早就说过了。”

“是啊，我想我们都没当真。”樱低喃到，鸣人说过的话可太多了。

“这会很痛的，”佐井沉着地叙述。

“我不怕疼！”

“是吗？”佐井问道。

鸣人无言的嘟囔了一声。

“如果你下定决心的话，那我得提点建议。”佐井平滑的说：“你可以纹一个巨大无比的老二？来补偿一下你没有的部分。”

“为什么不弄一个萎了的阴茎？”佐助嘲笑地弯起嘴角。

“闭嘴，”鸣人嘶声说：“我要纹很重要的东西。”

“哦，”佐井嘴张圆了：“那就不纹一条红色巨龙了？”

“不，”金发男孩回答。佐助看起来想说些别的什么，但樱在桌子下踢了他一脚，大概是因为她还有些怀恨在心。

鸣人用手指敲打着木制柜台，低下眼睛。

“啊，一棵树，我这有——”他从他的众多包里翻出很多东西，最后，终于找到了一张折起来的照片。

“这个。我让木叶丸拍的。”

他们向前倾身看着。

佐助眯起眼睛：“这是在学院里。”

“是啊，”鸣人捏了捏自己的脖子：“这是我遇见伊鲁卡的地方，还有，你知道。”

他那双清澈的蓝色眼睛看着樱和佐助好一会儿，然后他露出一个奇怪地微笑，转向佐井。

“我没在那儿遇见你，”金发男孩慢吞吞地说：“但我想要你来帮我纹。”

佐井眨了眨眼睛：“但我没法，这个，我没法用照片转移图案——也许我可以，但可能做得不是很好。你得去找其他人把它变成线图然后——”

“我想让你来画，佐井。”鸣人说道，微笑起来的时候眼下堆起笑纹。

“哦，“佐井看起来像遭遇了一场意想不到的爆炸：“哦。”

“可以吗？”

佐井清了清嗓子，快速眨动眼睛：“我想我可以。”

鸣人抓住他的肩膀，像个孩子一样开心。

“当然！我们能现在开始吗？”他一点也等不及地问道。

“什么？在这？”佐井看起来毫无防备：“不行，我还没准备好，我要用画布先画——”

“你就不能直接纹吗？”

“你想让我自由发挥吗？”佐井不可置信地问。

“当然，”鸣人兴奋地耸耸肩：“为什么不呢？”

佐井低着头，睫毛遮住他的眼睛：“要是我……搞砸了怎么办？”

鸣人看着他，然后大笑了一声：“你担心这个干嘛？这就是棵树。”这不只是，但男孩愣了一下：“但不许纹看不出来的老二。我会杀了你的。”

佐井坐直，这些话似乎让他恢复常态：“等着看吧。”他用他惯常的假笑回答：“你想要纹在哪儿？”

“但是，”樱叹了口气：“我们才点了餐。”

“我想纹在上臂。”

他们好像都没听见。

鸣人在所有一乐拉面的客人面前把衣服脱了下来，手打和菖蒲把碗递来的时候抬着眉头，但什么话都没说。这也是证明鸣人平常到底有多古怪，以至于都没人多看他一眼。

佐井在纹的时候，樱开始吃自己和佐井的拉面，佐助也在吃鸣人的那份。她不知道到底哪件事让鸣人更痛苦——是纹在他身上的纹身还是看着别人吃掉他的拉面（这也有可能是佐助这么做的原因）。

佐井完成的时候——都过了一个小时了——他将额头上的汗擦干，然后允许鸣人看一眼。

金发男孩站起来，看着自己的肱二头肌：“太完美了，”他的欢呼随即变得柔和：“谢谢你。”

佐井的表情看上去很脆弱，不过他很快隐藏起来转过头去。

樱看着纹身，双眼大张。佐井用简洁大胆地笔触画出了枝芽重叠的树干，然而，他用自己极高的艺术修养重点描绘爬上鸣人肩头的树叶。纹身是全黑的，正是佐井惯常的作画方式，但却十分有个性并出彩。还有一点，那就是纹身和鸣人晒黑的皮肤之间简单而鲜明的对比，更让人惊叹不已。

鸣人为自己的纹身惊叹，不同转动手臂从多个方位观看着。他抬起头脸上带着嘲弄：“你也来一个，佐助？”

“滚开，“佐助懒洋洋地说。

“别担心，我明白，“鸣人故作精明地点点头：“这种疼痛确实会让人害怕，我完全理解。”

宇智波的肩膀僵住了。

“你说这有多痛啊，佐井？”鸣人问道。

“就像被踢了三十分钟的蛋这么痛。”

“对啊，”金发男孩同情地摇头：“不是每个人都有胆子面对的，我完全理解。我这不是批评你，你个混蛋，真的。”

佐助的手放在了桌面上。

樱和佐井对视了一眼，说实话，这真可悲。佐助在他们对话的时候都还能保持镇定，直至鸣人开始挑衅。

黑发男孩无声地脱下自己的衣服，一位戴着珍珠项链的年长女士忍不住咯咯笑起来，串珠都打在她的锁骨上。还有一堆和他们差不多大的平民青少年明显的换了张离他们更近的桌子。

樱大笑出声。

“那好吧，”佐助的表情完全空白：“吧我说的名字纹在我的前臂。”

他坐到了鸣人刚刚坐的位置，佐井起身准备开始。

“宇智波美琴。”樱的嗤笑消失了。

佐井看着他，然后低下头纹上美琴的名字，当他点头示意完成时，佐助又僵硬地说出他父亲的名字，接着，是止水，然后，樱猜测，那是他其他表亲的名字。

这个名单似乎无穷无尽，至少有上百个名字，樱没有去数。她只知道这比鸣人花的时间要短，但感觉却长得要命。到最后他的整个前臂都是名字，几乎没有留下空隙，那些纹身都太小了，紧紧地挤在一起，肉眼都无法分清字符间空白的肌肤。

佐井在完成时双手打颤，大概是因为持续工作了这么久。鸣人抓过他的手帮他放松肌肉。

佐助愣愣地扫视这些名字。

“你确定，”鸣人没有看他，开口清了清嗓子：“你确定你想这个纹在自己身上？”

“现在后悔也太迟了，不是吗？”佐助冷笑着。

鸣人的脸皱成一团，看起来很后悔：“我不是那个意思——”

佐助摇了摇头，看起来很愤怒：“这和你无关。”他低低的说。

“什么关系都没有。”

他们沉默地看着佐助，感到——也许是第一次——佐助也许会自愿告诉他们真相而不是被迫。

“这些名字并不只是鼬的负担，他不该独自承担。”

樱——樱不确定这是否正确或者是否健康——但是，她无权评价。

“我没法忘记，”佐助说道，这是他回来后最真实的一次坦白。

樱在走回家的时候再次想到，她本来是要提起团藏的事的。她走进一乐拉面的时候就已经计划好了，但是，她没有说出口。

在佐助说完后漫长的寂静里，她想开口是件很简单的事，但也许是她内里那些尚未消亡的感性制止了她。

樱低吼了一声。这种感觉不会存留太久的，她的耐心快要耗尽了。

一只鸟，不是止水（她对此深表感激，）从上空降落下来，它珠子一般的眼睛锐利地注视着樱，樱抬起手臂，乌鸦挥动翅膀停在了她的臂上。她抬腕取下鸟身上的卷轴。

_14 ：00的任务，在总部报到。_

鸟在她取下卷轴后飞走，樱将卷轴放进自己的挎包里，然后闪身进入小巷带上面具。

她闲适地在村庄的道路上疾驰，现在正是下午，所以路途中的大多店铺都还在高峰期，要躲开人群让她的步伐比以往慢了一些，但如果从屋顶穿过的话看起来有些小题大做，毕竟她已经这么近了。

考虑到各种情况，她本可以按时到达总部的，只是在她走进大门时，视线捕捉到一个身影。

樱停下了脚步。

一位格格不入的人从这栋建筑中走出，似乎对周围暗部奇异地注视着他的目光毫无察觉，他的两侧有两位戴着眼镜、看起来像会计的人。他们在低声交谈着，但面容似乎很急切，男人听着却不表态，眼睛看向前方。

当他看见樱的时候，他停了下来，扬起眉头。

“先生？”一位会计问他。

“给我一分钟，”他礼貌地朝女人笑着，低着头——也没低多少——然后向樱走来。

他走近樱，脸上的笑容十分完美。当他越来越近时，樱真希望她这次也带着伪装，她到底为什么这么傲慢啊？为什么她会认为不做伪装是——好吧不算好，但也不坏——的决定？

诚实来讲，她可从没想过他们会在这种场合遇上。

男人在她面前停下脚步，他不具任何忍者的技能，这并不意味着她的父亲不善于观察，樱眯起眼睛。

“我不会问你的名字，”她的父亲说，冷静地打量她。

“你会拒绝，而我也不会信的。这不会改变我知道你是谁，你也知道我是谁的事实。”

樱在面具之下叹了口气。

“很显然，你在谈及自己的职业发展时……有些过于谦虚了。“

“而我很好奇一位商人还有会计和暗部到底有什么联系，“她慢吞吞地说，看向他身后的某处。

看起来他脸上一直挂着的微笑的弧度变得更深了：“我的业务很广泛，在这里我也有投资——利润不少。不过时不时这些项目都需要我亲自过问，“他的注意再次集中到樱的身上：”我不会说我对忍者的体系很熟悉，但至少我知道，中忍是不能当暗部的。“

樱交叉双臂，脸转向一旁，很显然，她的父亲不接受任何谎言。

“中忍不能。”她冷淡地说。

男人眼神闪烁：“我明白了。”

是吗？

他看向樱这显眼的头发：“这就是你让自己变得显眼的标志吗？”

“这个，”樱说：“是因为就算人们知道我的名字也不会有什么关系。”

男人再次微笑起来：“所以你很傲慢。或者——你并不在意会不会接到向你身边的人下手的任务。”

“大概是傲慢吧。”樱眼都不眨地回答。他们都没有提及男人其实足以为她提供庇护。

樱后退了一步，双手放在身侧，转身向总部走去。

“我再问你一次，”男人语气温和，樱停了一下。

“什么？”

“你确定这是你想选的路吗？”

樱叹了口气。

“你为什么一直问？”她抿紧嘴:“你想要什么？你是在担心祖业吗？还是说这是迟到的家长式的关心？”

“是吗？”他问到：“我也想知道。”

这让她的怒火突然无处升起，她不可置信地看着他。

男人转身看向总部：“忍者总是不太爱动脑子，感觉恐慌磨钝了他们的思绪，而不是锤炼了他们的思维。真可惜，不是吗？”

然后他看向樱，嘴角勾着。

“我告诉过你，我从来不想要孩子。这依旧成立。但最近，我没法否认我们的相似之处。看你这么可悲地利用从我这继承过去的东西，真让我感觉遗憾。”

这种奇异的自负樱其实还蛮欣赏的。

她找回自己的声音：“我都能一手数出来过去五年我们说过几次话，你以为你很了解我吗？”

“我很擅长评估他人，”男人抬起头：“不过，我也许说不准他们究竟会变成什么样。”

她看向入口，一言不发地走了过去，很显然她已经迟到了。

“你依旧可以选，”她的父亲说道：“你得好好利用这些机会。”

樱眯起眼睛，穿过层层大门走向他的暗部小队。这次任务快速又简单，至少在樱看来如此。他们在四个小时后回来了，樱的衣服洗五次还能再穿。

大概其他人不这么觉得。

“这真恶心。”鹿说着，尽管淋浴过她的双眼还是满带厌恶。她做了个苦相，从衣柜里拿出浴巾擦拭起来。

知更鸟和狐狸已经洗过了，现在正在擦头发，樱选择用忍术清理自己，但很不幸的是她的头发被风吹得一团乱，所以她现在正在很不耐烦的梳理着。

“你觉得这恶心？”知更鸟嘲弄到：“有一次我看见一个暗部把手伸进了男人的胸膛里——徒手，没用武器——然后把他的心脏掏了出来，就在我面前。”

樱的梳子掉到地上。

“听起来真恶心。”鹿说道。

狐狸正奇怪地看着她，樱弯腰捡起梳子，这时男人走近她。

“他们相处的不错。”他靠在衣柜上说。

“任务后太兴奋了，”樱握着梳子顿了一下。她的父亲突然在脑海里浮现——就好像他一直在看着他们这场快捷又一团糟的任务一样——樱强迫自己把注意力集中在面前的人身上：“你看起来好像在想什么。”

“你说你乐于接受建议。”男人说。

樱看了他一会儿：“是的，说吧。”

狐狸耸肩说：“雅舍在每周五晚上都会有暗部的优惠活动。做完任务之后，小队经常去那儿。”

“嗯，”樱嘟囔着，放弃了梳头的想法，她直接把头发扎了起来。

“很多队长都没法意识到友情的可贵，”狐狸冷静地看着她：“就我看来，这能帮助你了解自己的团队。这些信息会帮助你判断情况的。”

“我该告诉他们这个吗？”樱冷漠地说道：“还是我就说请他们喝一杯？”

“第二个更好。”

樱转向其余两个人，有一位似乎已经开始沉迷于叙述自己从前战斗的经历了，樱翻了个白眼才开口。他们要是在卡卡西的队里呆上一个月……

“嘿，你们两个。雅舍有优惠活动，”樱毫无歉意地打断他们：“第一轮算我头上？”

“好啊，”鹿立刻回复。

知更鸟更冷静一些：“也没什么更好的安排了。”

“那好吧，如果不想到处都是人的话，我们该出发了。”樱说道。

知更鸟与她擦身而过走向大门，樱的脾气一下就上来了，她的手指敲击着衣柜。

“他有点刻薄，不是吗？”鹿说道。

樱克制住自己的动作，她现在是队长，她提醒自己。

他们去往雅舍的路途十分平静，谢天谢地，狐狸用愚蠢的话题转移了知更鸟的注意，这样他就不会因再次挑战樱的极限而让她失控伤到他。鹿显然喜欢全程一言不发。

正如她所料，他们到的时候里面已经全是人了。他们穿过拥挤的人群，找到了后面一台无人的桌子。虽然桌上还有没喝完的饮料和餐巾纸，但狐狸很冷静的把东西都堆在了隔壁桌上，那桌有太多瓶子大概也分不清谁是谁的。所以他们毫不在意地坐了下来。一位着急的侍者来到他们面前，在他们点单的时候不耐烦地用脚拍着地面。

“算我头上，”樱闷闷不乐地说，把一大把硬币放进服务生的手心，男人数了数钱后迅速离开了。

他们点的饮品上来后，所有人都立刻喝了起来——除了狐狸，他悠闲地摇晃着自己的酒杯，樱一口饮尽自己的酒。

“多谢了，队长。”鹿举着酒杯礼貌地说着。

“不用，”樱耸了耸肩：“这都是狐狸的主意。”

“他该来当队长的。”知更鸟嘟囔着，他举起杯子生气地喝着酒。

狐狸递给知更鸟一个压抑的眼神，樱举起酒杯仔细审视着。

她能说什么？她也不是不同意知更鸟的话。

“你都不知道你在做什么，不是吗？”知更鸟继续酸溜溜地说，脾气渐长：“你知道我在哪种小队呆过吗？我曾经有过的队长——”

“鹿？”有人在他们背后开口。知更鸟滑稽地眨了眨眼睛，视线从樱身上转去她的后方。

被提及的女孩僵住了。

“是你啊。“那人说道，语调带着满意。

樱转头看向三个暗部，两个男人，普通身高——说话的那个带着鹤的面具，另一个的面具上是蜘蛛，第三个是个女人，站在他们身后，面具上的东西樱也认不出，大概是某种鱼吧。

“这是你的新小队？”蜘蛛问话时摸着下巴。

第一个说话的人，鹤，笑声有些太大了，他向前倾身，樱都能闻到他身上的酒味。男人灰色的眼睛带着让人不舒服的意图：“你不该离开的这么早的，”他低喃到：“我很想你啊。”

鹿扭过头，知更鸟，出乎意料地挡住男人的视线。

他做这件事的时候还有些困惑。

鹤的视线怨毒不已：“怎么，你也给他们特殊服务吗？”

“闭嘴，”鹿狠狠地厉声说。

“向他们展示一下有色诱忍者在队里的好处，不是吗？”

“你和我之间发生的事都不算数，”鹿冷漠地说：“你没资格来找我，在我新的小队面前，而且——”

“你以为呢？”那个小队的女人说道：“一开始你就不该把自己的裤子脱掉。”

鹿站起身，双手捏成拳，樱立刻伸手抓住她的手腕。

“队长。”鹿隐忍的说着。

“坐下。”樱回答。

鹿坐下了，浑身颤抖，樱站了起来，将自己的椅子踢远。

鹤和蜘蛛完全无视了她，正准备走向自己的桌子去喝一杯，他们嘲弄地向狐狸还有知更鸟点头（知更鸟，很明显立刻僵住了）。那个跟着他们的女人的注意力放在其他事上，表面自己绝不掺和。

鹤抬起自己的面罩开始喝酒。

从各种意义来说，这就是最后一根稻草，樱会让他们付出代价。

她用掌根击向鹤的心口，蜘蛛双眼大睁地看着自己的队友飞向另一桌，那里坐着的暗部因自己的桌子被打飞好几米撞在了墙上，而恼怒地喊叫起来。鹤随着桌子一起撞在了墙上，头重重地撞上墙面，失去了意识。

蜘蛛立刻从她身旁离开，现在已经清醒得变得谨慎起来。

“嘿！”酒吧的老板从吧台后走出来喊道，他看着那张错位的桌子，脸都气红了，他指着樱：“这儿不许打架！你听到了吗？冷静点，要不就滚出去！“

樱懒懒地举起手，她走回自己的位置，依旧冷笑着——紧接着，她后颈汗毛炸起。

当她看向门口时一眼就认出了男人，尽管他混在人潮之中——还带着面具，头发因为血变成深色。男人像妖怪一样在人群中穿行，安静却带着无可否认的压制力，那些人都很快从他身边躲开，留给他一条长长的通道。

卡卡西直接走向柜台，酒保立刻拿出一个杯子倒满了酒放在他面前。他用满是血的手举起喝下，完全否认了樱对于自己的存在没被他注意到的猜测。

因为男人的眼睛直直看向她。

樱突兀地转头看向她的新队员们。

“我很抱歉，“鹿僵硬地说：“这不该发生的。”

“真没必要。”知更鸟嘀咕着，看着有些不合常理的不舒服。

鹿看着他们，目光坚硬：“自从这种事发生后我总是被要求道歉。“

“不用，”樱简明地回复，坐了下来：“我不在意你是不是把他们都睡了，并且向每个人承诺会和他们结婚。”

“我想火蜥蜴的意思是，”狐狸清了清嗓子冷漠地说：“我们在之前小队的表现都是各自的隐私。”

“这可是项不错的原则，”知更鸟闷闷不乐地打断他：“只不过，你看过我们的全部资料，但我们对你一无所知。”

“这可不是真的，至少你们知道我在酒吧斗殴里表现的不错。”樱回答。

她举起自己的杯子，知更鸟怀疑地叹了口气。这次她喝的慢了一点，细细品味着，让酒精在自己的口腔里待上一会儿后再吞咽下去。酒液的甜味冲淡了后调的酸涩。

“我要去跳舞了，”鹿坚定地说，她似乎下定决心忘掉刚刚发生的事，樱完全可以理解。

“看到几个熟人，”知更鸟嘀咕着，瞪了樱一眼，也转身离开。

樱看了他们的背影一会儿，然后看向还留在桌边的人。狐狸冷静地喝着自己的酒，这还是第一杯。

樱靠在椅背上，头转向一侧：“我做的怎么样，狐狸？你给我打几分？”

“这可不是我该做的事。”

“我坚持。”

男人没有停顿的回答：“你快过界了，还有些笨拙——但你的直觉是对的。”

樱抬起眉头。

他误解了樱的表情，所以有些僵硬：“如果这听起来很难听的话我为此道歉。”

她向前倾身，将头放在前臂上(她大概比想象中更醉)，看着他：“恰恰相反，这比起我的预期已经算是无比的赞扬了。”

一只苍白的，满是伤疤的手滑过她的视线，樱僵在原地。卡卡西滑进她和狐狸之间的座位。

“哦，”狐狸眨眨眼睛：“你想要这张桌子吗？”——他的视线暂时离开臭名昭著的拷贝忍者而看向樱——“那我们可以换一张桌子。”

卡卡西抓住她杯子的边缘放在面具下，然后仰头一口喝掉——缓慢的，从容的动作。狐狸瞪大眼睛，樱抽动了一下。

她怒视着卡卡西，慢吞吞地说：“这是我的副手，狐狸。”

“我还不知道他是你的熟人。“狐狸朝她低语。

樱抱着双臂：“你在这干嘛？“

“我来这你不欢迎吗？“卡卡西毫不在意地说，但他的眼睛紧绷地盯着她。

樱吸了口气：“你把我的蛋给偷了。“

“我觉得那是我应得的。“

樱惊讶地张嘴，他们的对话已经不算含糊了，她站起身来。

“我该回家了，“她突兀地解释道：“给知更鸟和鹿问好，虽然我觉得知更鸟也不想听。”

“当然，”狐狸的眼睛不能瞪得更大，他依旧十分惊讶。

樱立刻离开了，正如她所料，卡卡西跟在她身后几步走完了一整个街区——尽管她压根没听到他的脚步声。樱感知着他——他的双肩耷拉，手揣在兜里，阴郁的眼神偏执的扫视着周围。

樱结印消耗掉自己体内的酒精，卡卡西就那么看着，越看他的眼神越加阴暗。

“把你的面具取掉。”

“不要，”她立刻回复：“为什么？”

“我看不见你的脸了。”

“那你总算知道我们平常是什么感受了。”她嗤笑到。

男人将她推向旁边的树上，他们被笼罩在树荫里，卡卡西抬起她的面具。他的唇印在樱的唇上，野蛮又下流，桥下涌过的流水声充斥她的耳膜。

樱推了推他，男人的面具垂在脖子上，正在他锋利的下颌角边缘。

她看着那张面具：“你告诉我你杀了你最好的朋友。”她听见自己这么说。

真奇怪。她本来不准备说这个的，然后他们四周的空气好像都消失了。

“你不想让我操你了吗？”他在故意停顿一下后低喃。当他的唇沿着樱的耳后滑动时，男人的声音听起来不自然的柔和。

她浑身紧绷，感到有些焦躁。

不知怎得，她转头看见了卡卡西脸上的表情，男人脸上冷酷的机械化的神情。

“你认为我们之间就是这样？”她眯起眼问道。

“那还能是什么？”他的大腿滑进她的腿间。

“我睡过很多人，”她慢吞吞地说：“我知道那种感觉该是怎么样的。”

他像只毒蛇一样立马做出回应，因樱提及其它人和她的关系，脸上带着全然兽性的警告。这不该这么迷人的，如果不是樱也会因他感到这种嫉妒的话。

“你不也一样吗，”她冷漠地说，抬头靠着树干。卡卡西的表情再一次变得深不可测：“那你知道我擅长什么了。”

“你告诉我你杀了你最好的朋友。”她重复道。

男人审视着她，精明的眼睛被掩盖在黑暗中，思索着自己该做什么举动。

“他叫宇智波带土。”他这么告诉她，然后举起她的手盖住自己有着伤疤的那只写轮眼：“这是我从他身上拿来的。”

“你拿来的。”她重复。

“在他快死的时候。“卡卡西说。

“你杀了他吗？“

“是的。”

“别撒谎。”她厉声说，抓住他的下巴。

男人靠着她，眼神生动无比：“也许是这样。”他圆滑地说。

“所以你没有杀他，”樱叙述到：“但你拿了这只眼睛，这是你偷来的吗？”

他看起来苍白无比：“也许吧。”他又这么说。

“也不是你偷的，”樱总结道：“我开始怀疑你也没有杀死那个“他爱的女人”了。”

他的写轮眼流转起来。

“她，”他冷冰冰的说：”我用千鸟穿透了她的身体，她是无辜的。这是无可争议的事实。”

樱隐去面上所有表情：“为什么？“

“我失控了。“

樱如果只看着他的表情的话也许会相信这句话，但他的眼神却透露完全不一样的时——因为他的眼神和当初杀死木野、快斗还有白的时候一模一样。

“真让我沮丧的是，人们都不知道你有这么重的责任心。”她冷冰冰地说。

他从她身上起身，似乎感到自己胜利了。

“还有就是，你压根不是你自己以为的那种怪物。”

他再次为此僵住，一阵风吹过，树叶沙沙作响。

“这可真有趣，卡卡西，”她继续说道，站在原地，没有朝他靠近：“我有很多理由恨你，我有的，你压根想不到有多少。如果你真的是个怪物——就和我从前以为的一样的，就和你认为的一样的话——我都不会这么迷茫。”

**别** ，那个声音警告她。

“你以为你失控了吗？”她问道，带着锐利的厌恶：“你压根不知道我做了什么。”

卡卡西缓慢地低头看她。

“有太多被我杀死我却完全不记得的人了。”

**别告诉他** ，那个声音尖叫着。

“不，我该说清楚，我杀了很多人，只是我不是每个都记得。”她固执地说道：“我要告诉你的是，有很多次，我杀了人却完全回忆不起来，一点也回忆不起来。”

那个声音无言地尖叫着。

“我……好像被抽离了，我是这么觉得的。你可以这么说，在那些时刻，我认为我可以杀死任何人。”

一只手握住她的脸颊，粗糙不已。樱这才感觉到自己脸颊的湿润，她这才意识到自己——她的双眼湿润无比。

“这很糟糕，不是吗？”她愤怒且空洞地说：“这真的，真的很糟糕，不是吗？我试过——我努力要变得更好，但我不知道怎么……没人告诉过我怎么办。”

他靠近了一点。

“你想从我这得到什么？“他声音拘束地问。

“告诉我，这没关系。（It’s Okay）“她都不知道自己会说这种话，她为此憎恨自己。多可悲，多软弱，多么悲惨又违背职业道德。

有一瞬他一动不动，有那么一瞬，风吹拂过，树叶摇曳，溪流奔涌，樱觉得他不会做出任何反应。

然后，就像一道裂开的伤口一样，他嘶哑地说道：“没关系的。(It’s Okay)“

这些字句太过生硬，由他说出口甚至有些诡异，每个字节都是错的，笨拙的，不自然的。

但樱抬起手，手指缠进男人颈部杂乱的发丝，她将卡卡西的脸按在自己的肩膀上。

“没关系的。“她也这么告诉他，声音沙哑。

之后，她吃着他的鸡蛋。

她将鸡蛋整叉送进嘴里，尽管她已经饱了（她下定决心也要吃光他的库存）。男人就看她吃着，他站在自己厨房里的姿态像个客人，就像他才是这间房子的陌生人而不是樱——就像他没看见樱毫不在意地毁掉自己家门的锁闯进了他的屋子，就在他面前。

樱起身看了他一会儿。“我很漂亮，“她最终这么说到，冷静无比：“你是喜欢这个吗？”

他看向她，目光坚硬又焦躁。

“啊，知道了，还是觉得我们只是炮友关系。我明白了。”她嘀咕着：“这是你来找我的原因吗？多高尚啊，你觉得你能这么应付多久，在你这么可笑的善妒的情况下？我会笑出声的，要不是我也一样善妒的话。”

他别开眼睛，下巴紧缩。

“得了，”她笑着说：“你说过不是因为外貌，那是因为什么？”

“这不会有好结果的，”他冷冰冰地说。

“毫无疑问，”樱轻松的回复，眯起眼：“那是因为我哭了吗？”

他煽动鼻翼。

“有些男人就是喜欢女人哭，”樱低喃着：“至少我是这么听说的。”

卡卡西突然穿过桌子，樱完全下意识反应着，他们之间的空气过了一秒才平缓下来，男人正双手架着她，靠着她的方向。樱拿着卡卡西的苦无对准他的咽喉。

他好像有点生气，樱注意到。然后她将他的头拽低下来。

他们啃咬着彼此，满带怒火，最后这看起来有些过头了，樱侧过头，呼吸破碎。

“如果你不想要，那你就快说，”她的眼睛盯着窗帘：“我才不管你是谁，我不会追着你跑的——”

“你就在追着我跑，”他冷漠地说，话语低低的回响在空气里。

她知道卡卡西想干什么，她收紧抓在男人发丝里的手：“那我会从今天开始结束。”她保证到。

卡卡西声音低沉嘶哑：“你不了解我。”

“我会把你活剖，”樱嘶声道：“如果你允许我这么做的话。”

他僵在原地，牙关咬紧。

樱的手抚上他的头，将两人额头相抵，然后盯着他的眼睛。

“你在害怕什么?”

他被困在她身边，双眼大睁，满是愤恨，糟糕无比：“害怕你。”

这并不让她惊讶——得知自己是会让人害怕的事物。她看出卡卡西没有撒谎，所以她脸色惨白的后退一步。

“你也该害怕我，和我会对你做的事。”他怨恨地回答，就像在威胁她。

樱急促地呼了口气，她咬紧牙：“你的傲慢真让人惊讶，真的，你竟然这么关心我，你还是多关心你自己吧。”

他炽热地注视着她，眼神凶猛可怕：“樱。”

她因听到自己的名字闭上眼睛。

一个丑陋的微笑出现在她的脸上，她脱口而出：“你知道我想要什么吗？我想要拥有你，尽管拥有一个人是完全不可能也不理智的。我的意思是，如果我可以的话，如果世界上我真的可以拥有——我愿意拥有的话，那就是你。你的谎言、你的愧疚、你那该死的高潮、你的傲慢还有你的忠诚还有——我想要你的全部。我一点都不会留下，如果可以，我会将你整个人吞下。”

她再次睁眼。

刺目的，毫不遮掩的渴求在他眼里燃烧——十分有力又充满占有欲，饥渴的手指触摸她——捏住她的咽喉将她剩下的话封存。

他的双唇因她所见到的一切而抿紧。他立刻转向窗边，背对着她。

“你认为你爱上我了吗？”他脱口而出的话残忍无比。

“当然不是，”樱转向他的背影。她加注到——用充满怨恨的幽默——“或者还没有？”

“还没有？”他生硬地重复。

樱忽略了他的话：“我确实想知道这会让我付出什么。”她兴致缺缺的想到。

他本会回答的，但这次他被瞬身术的声音打断了——就出现在公寓门外。樱眯起眼走向放置自己武士刀的墙面。卡卡西戴上面具，眼神闪烁，写轮眼旋转起来。

樱这才发现他的房门甚至没有上锁，他连忍者基础的安保设施都没用到：基本的陷阱，封印忍术和这之类的东西。也许卡卡西认为他屋子里的一切都没什么价值，或者，樱想到，他可能觉得他自己就是最好的防盗工具。

当然，当樱看清来人时，这一套防盗系统的想法消失殆尽。

“佐助？”她脱口而出。

男孩看着她，黑色的双眼看起来像两道淤青。

“鼬。他不见了。”


	32. 出离之书

Chapter 31 出离之书

在另一个世界里，她也许有机会吃完那些蛋。她和卡卡西还会继续争执，朝对方吼叫咒骂，她也许会头也不回地离开回到自己的公寓。或者——虽然这种可能微乎其微，但毕竟假设在另一个宇宙，所以可能发生——她也许会留下来，他们的争执会变为沉默，然后他们会达成某种共识，陷入僵局却也无可否认的相互认同着。她也许有机会能够整夜躺在卡卡西身边看着他——丝毫不睡，只是看着他想：她为什么只能对这个男人展示自己最为糟糕的部分，为什么她如此深信卡卡西可以包容和理解最糟糕的她，为什么她一直珍藏男人展示给她的，那少得可怜的，真实的卡卡西，为什么这让她想要了解他——他的全部。

不过，在这个现实里，她没有这些机会。

“不见了，”樱声调冰冷地开口：“这是什么意思？”

止水的恐慌充斥着她的大脑让她无法移动。鼬——不，不可能是鼬。当然，那可能是别的什么叫鼬的人，尽管这种说法听起来很荒诞。这个男人在经历过这么多之后，为什么在他身上又发生这种事？为什么鼬就不能平静地，不被打扰的生活着，就像他一直希望过上的生活那样，为什么整个世界都好像在和他作对——

樱咬紧牙，将自己从这样歇斯底里的思维状态里抽出，这些都不是她的情感。

“他们闯进屋子，四个带着面具的人，杀死了监视我们的暗部，发动袭击。”佐助的视线呆滞地凝固在自己的双手上，脸上的表情近乎病态的狰狞。他捏紧拳头捶向——不，樱意识到，是那些查克拉抑制手链——墙壁。他的拳头打进墙的石灰层里。

“他就在那，”佐助黑色的眼神狂躁不已：“就在我眼前，他们把他带走了，就因为这些——”

卡卡西抓住了佐助的手腕，不过只是徒劳，男孩又一圈揍向墙壁。宇智波退了一步，写轮眼警惕地转动着，拷贝忍者眨眼破开他这无用的幻术。

“他们把你留下了，佐助。”卡卡西说，声音冰冷，带着命令意味：“为什么？”

佐助摇摇头：“我不知道，”他低喃着：“我不知道，他们对我不感兴趣，我被敲晕，然后鼬被带走了——”

“鼬说什么了吗？”樱不耐地打断他。

佐助看起来更加不安，手——还没被卡卡西抓住的那只——伸进自己的头发里梳理着：“我——我不知道，一切发生的太快了，我没……“

“好好想想！”樱冲着他说。

佐助锐利地看向她，眼神恶毒：“他说了你的名字。”

樱能感觉到，在卡卡西制住佐助挣扎的动作时，男人放在她身上的眼神的威压。

“还有呢？”也不知道卡卡西究竟在问她还是佐助。

佐助抿紧唇，眼神恼怒地看向他：“他们把他打晕的时候，鼬看着我，他说了些什么，我听不见，但我看见他的嘴唇动了，在我昏迷之前我才想起那是什么话，但现在——”他的声音苦恼地中断。

男孩低下头，面容因过度专注变得有些扭曲。樱体内那一部分属于止水的记忆让她这一刻分外僵直，她紧紧握住自己的武士刀。

“审讯部可以提取出来，”卡卡西眯起眼说。

“和树有关的，”佐助突然抬起头：“还是叶子？不，不是叶子……”

不。

“根，”樱用气音说。

佐助睁大眼睛：“是的，就是这个。他看着我说的。根是什么东西？”

樱往后退了一步，大脑急速运转着，心也跳得飞快。团藏早有准备——他准备得太好了。他在离开时就已经安排好下一步了，现在鼬在他手里。为什么是鼬？当然了，如果鼬没法在议会面前作证的话，就没有任何可以指控他的证据。但是，为什么不带上佐助呢，明明当时也可以带上佐助的？

为什么把佐助留下？

“樱。”卡卡西低吼着。

她猛地惊醒，才意识到自己正走向床边，浑身紧绷就好像要立刻跳出去。她看向卡卡西的眼睛，面容僵硬无比。

“你看起来好像已经有了打算接下来要去哪，”他这么对她说，声音低沉。

“如果你现在要跳出这扇窗户的话，你走不了太远的。就和上次一样，我会追捕你。”

樱嘴唇扭曲。

佐助的胸膛重重起伏：“我不知道为什么你对我的哥哥这么了解，”他的唇因为愤怒颤抖着：“但不管怎么说，樱，如果你现在不说出自己知道什么的话……”

“我告诉过你团藏的事，”她痛苦地说道：“我说过谁该为了你身上发生的一切负责。根是他为自己建立的秘密部队——为了执行他下派的使命。”

佐助尖锐地呼吸，下巴痛苦地收紧：“还有呢？”

他的脸颊有眼泪静静滑过，但佐助似乎不准备在意。

樱感到一阵不适，她从未见过佐助这样，也许鸣人见过——但她没有。

“鼬和我共用一只召唤兽——那只乌鸦。”她声音沙哑地说。

“上次我和乌鸦交流时，它正在追踪团藏。我不知道它是怎么找到他的，但它告诉我团藏收集了很多写轮眼，鼬觉得这也许就是他展开大屠杀的目的。”

“你早就知道了，而你什么都不和我说?”佐助呼出一口气。

一阵类似于内疚的恶心感在她体内蔓延，樱转开视线，嘴唇发干：“我试过——我本想要今天告诉你。但没来得及。“

“有多少写轮眼？“卡卡西的嗓音冷漠无比。

樱咬紧牙关，尝试也一样疏离：“不知道。“

“求你，”佐助的语气就像他憎恨自己会说这种话，但他还是说出口了。“他是我的全部了。你得帮我把这件事弄好，我得把他救回来。我只有他了。”

卡卡西依旧将他的一只手腕举高过头顶，男孩的上衣袖子滑到肩处，将他上臂的那些名字暴露了出来。所有的名字，只少了那一个。

樱吸气，那些空气仿佛在她的肺里灼烧。佐助的视线与她对视，阴暗无比，憎恨又绝望，然后他转向卡卡西。

“你想让我跪下吗？”他对拷贝忍者咬牙说道：“你想让我求你吗，你这傲慢的混蛋？”

佐助的身体被往前扯动了一下，卡卡西看着他，神情深不可测。樱紧张地看着二人。她告诉过鼬，卡卡西会帮助他们，在那时樱以为他们还有时间准备——当时她是如此确信。（操他的，当初她为什么如此确定？）

佐助的眼里燃着怒火，他已经开始准备曲膝，在他完全跪下之前，卡卡西抓起他的手臂把他推向墙面。

“你的恳求毫无价值，佐助。”卡卡西这么说，声音里带着伪装的漫不经心，眼神却阴暗又复杂无比。“但和你不一样，鼬从未做错什么——他对村庄的忠诚足以换来我的帮助，而不是你这样突如其来的服从能够求来的。”

“那你会帮忙吗？”佐助低低地问。

卡卡西的脸侧向樱。

“你会帮到什么程度？”樱追问道：“你会违抗议会的指令吗?”

卡卡西眯起眼看向她，樱突然有种狂热的想要吻到直至他同意的冲动，她咬紧牙齿。

“团藏是个需要解决的问题，火影知道这件事，”他毫无感情地说：“她叫我担任追他回村的任务领头，但不是现在。“

“我们没时间了。纲手和议会成员争执定论之后，鼬说不定已经死了。“樱皱眉厉声说。

“你有没有想过，“卡卡西缓慢地说，眼神锁在她身上：“把两对写轮眼带到他的面前，可能正好就是团藏想要的呢。”

这抓住了佐助的注意：“两对？”

“有可能，”樱完全忽略了佐助的话，她紧张地看着卡卡西：“但是，我想赌一把。”

男人的视线从她身上转开，但樱能看出来他在权衡，男人正在回想他们并肩作战的时候——那时候他还不知道那人是她——那些时刻他们的合作无可否认的完美。他的表情因记起更多而变得更加封闭，卡卡西死气沉沉的眼睛又看了她一眼，樱就知道了，拷贝忍者因想起她的口是心非而咬紧牙关。

“九尾可以用来对抗团藏，”佐助呢喃着：“鸣人很好说服。还有那个……墨水白痴也是——”

“不行，”卡卡西厉声说：“如果团藏偷走了写轮眼的话，只有那些可以承受住高级幻术的人能够直接与他对抗。红在砂之国执行长期任务，那我们只有三位候选人了，并且都在这个房间里。”

一阵沉默蔓延开来。

“那你得取下我的手铐。”佐助阴沉地说。

卡卡西眯起眼，然后他冰冷地抓过佐助的手腕，直至手铐的焊接口暴露在眼前，调高的雷鸣充斥着房间，刺目的光线让樱闭起眼睛。

樱由此知道了男人的决定，她的双唇微张。

手铐被取下掉在地上发出清脆的声响，整个过程简单得难以置信，就像这个手铐从没限制过佐助的行动导致他无法自保，而樱不得不在那个山洞里承受那种痛苦直至获救。当然，在那次之后，手铐就可以用卡卡西的查克拉解开以防紧急状况的发生（她想知道这个决定对议会来说会有多艰难。）

佐助在取下手铐的那一瞬开始颤栗，他双目大睁，带着某种难以描述的情绪，樱看着他，男孩似乎因为血脉中涌动的查克拉变得更加激动，他的皮肤微微发红，几个月来第一次有足够多的查克来发动写轮眼。

佐助的表情充斥着一种无意识的，原始的胜利的喜悦。

卡卡西以快得像闪电的动作把他按进墙面，行为举止冷静不已。

“只是个小提示，佐助，”他冷淡地提醒到：“以免你忘了自己现在的紧要目标。”

就像被关上开关，佐助的脸再次变得惨白：“没有，我只要——鼬。就只是这样。”

“根要怎么办?”樱看向窗外，月亮还正挂在当空，卡卡西转向她，眼神坚硬：“大多数机要部队还会留在这，在绑架前的大规模出逃会引起不必要的注意。”

“……就我们三个对抗有这么多写轮眼的团藏和根的成员看起来有点太乐观了啊。”

男人低下头，但他语气里的傲慢完全不像要承认这句话：“我们带其他人去解决根。”

“鸣人和佐井，”佐助说。

“还有呢?”樱不满地追问道，除非踩着她的尸体，要不然她是不会就让鸣人和佐井去单独面对根的。

“暗部的一支小队，就如火影所计划的一样。”卡卡西简洁地说。

佐助突然抬起头，嘴角扭曲：“你的小队？他们能办到吗？”

“别担心，”拷贝忍者低低的说：“我会只提及你哥哥的名字，把你的名字省去的。”

卡卡西现在正走向公寓大门，双肩迷惑性的放松就像准备好了狩猎，他从穿衣镜前取下一把武士刀，系在后背。

佐助的回复带着怨恨：“我可不怎么相信暗部。”

樱交叉双臂，肱二头肌收紧，但她逼迫自己后退而不是上前：“暗部有规定不能抛下同伴。看守你们的那两个暗部，他们死了，不是逃跑了，你最好记住。”

“他们的死对我毫无意义。那有什么要紧的?他们没完成任务，这是他们应得的。”佐助怒吼着，唾液都喷了出来。

“你去找小队成员，”樱站在卡卡西身边说，完全无视佐助：“我去找鸣人和佐井。”

他看着樱，声音冷淡：“三点在村口集合。”

他们比约定时间早到了十分钟，鸣人一直用关怀的眼神看向佐助。

佐井带着平静地微笑看着他们，蜗牛、熊还有鬣狗侧立在卡卡西身侧，沉默又危险。

“先说清楚，”卡卡西的声音沙哑的散在晚风里:“严格来说这是违法的。如果现在退出不会有任何处罚，但跟上了说不定会。好好考虑一下，你们愿不愿意做出这种牺牲，因为如果你在半途或者战斗中改变主意——“

“地狱会有给你开的单独隔间，“熊低吼到，愤慨充斥他的双眼。鼬的故事，现在木叶的每个人都知道了，很显然让熊也很感动。

没人反对，卡卡西眯起眼睛打量他们。

当有人终于开口时，说的却是其他话题。

“恕我直言，队长。我能理解为什么宇智波要跟着你行动，但我不明白的是春野为什么也要和你们一起去。“鬣狗的声音沉稳：“即便她是幻术型忍者，但对抗写轮眼——”

“这是战略安排。”

“我们对她一无所知，”熊嘀咕着。

“她是暗部，”蜗牛突然说，眨眼：“那头粉发……”

鬣狗和熊的眼睛瞪大了一些，那个时候，他们离樱有些太近了。樱突然脸色变得惨白，她想起来了，当初她在总部，在整个小队面前和卡卡西一起瞬身离开，这样一个可疑的粉色头发暗部，身高和身形也差不多相同。

“她有一只写轮眼，”卡卡西简明地说，他看起来毫不在意，有那么一瞬间，樱都怀疑是不是自己听错了。

“什么？“鸣人惊讶地呛到。

这和佐助的反应相比就太单薄了，男孩抬头，满是怒火，眼神锐利地刺向她：“这就是你怎么——“

樱隐忍地注视着一切。

“小偷。你和团藏有什么区别?“他用气音说，然后他冲向樱。

在卡卡西决定屈尊干预他所造成的这摊麻烦前（是啊，为什么要等到在战场上再坦白呢，到时候要考虑的事情就太多了，不是吗？）

樱快速动作结印，她半路撞上佐助将男孩一拳往后推去，她的左眼滴着血。

樱睁开眼睛，佐助愣在原地。

“这不是我偷的，”她嘶声说，将前臂野蛮地压住他的咽喉：“我他妈也不想要这个。但这是我那天想要救你哥哥的唯一原因，那时候他是个活跃的晓成员，我对他的忠诚还半信半疑，所以你该感激我有这只眼睛。”

佐助看着她的脸：“是谁的？”

樱抿紧唇：“止水的。“

一只手抓住她的肱二头肌，修长的手指收紧将她猛地拉回。她转头看到卡卡西正看着她，男人头低垂着：“不是现在，“他的话语里毫无感情。

樱看了他一会儿，然后一把挥开他，走回佐井身边。只有佐井看起来对他们这个临时搭建的团队好不困扰。

卡卡西的手指结了几个印，一堆狼狗——有些是狗、有些是狼、还有些杂交犬——出现在他们面前，眼神锐利，犬齿裸露在外。有一只悠闲地走上前，灰棕色的皮毛下的肌肉慵懒地动作着，卡卡西拿过佐助刚刚染血的布料放在它鼻下。

“包括他的味道，一共有两个人的气息，“那只狗说着，看着佐助：“还有第三个人，不是直接接触的，但味道很特别。是他的亲族，昏迷过去了。”

“如果丢了第三个人的行踪再去追前两个，”卡卡西命令道：“我们要第三个人。”

那只狗点点头，咆哮一声然后起身离开。

太阳从地平线升起，然后是又一轮日出，日复一日，他们已经行进了七十二小时了，直到第三天晚上才终于决定休整一会儿。

随着旅途的推进，佐助受惊后的绝望变成了无边的愤怒。只要队伍稍微慢下一点，他就会体现出极端的不耐，鸣人从不是那种会哭着闹着要休息的人，但他确实不止一次因为太富同情心，在收到卡卡西集合召唤时变成佐助情绪爆发的受害者。这就像看着他被不停地打脸一样。

当佐助冲进帐篷，脸黑的像锅底的时候，佐井拽着鸣人出去，走前还看了樱一眼。

樱对着她的燕麦粥叹气。佐井想让她对付佐助只有一个理由，因为他想让这位宇智波学会些礼貌。

为什么是她来承担这种义务，还是在这？

佐助暴力地从锅里舀起一勺粥，不少液滴都溅到了樱的脸上，樱绷直背抬手擦脸：“小心，佐助。”她声音低沉：“也许不用你的那双写轮眼也能完成任务。”

他把自己的碗扔在地上站了起来：“你觉得你有资格和我说话吗?”愤怒让他看起来更加尖锐苍老：“你觉得你现在有资格看着我吗？”

“那你觉得我会很欣赏你的愤怒吗？”樱嗤笑着站起来。

“你不生气吗，樱？”他残忍地开口：“对除了你自己以外的所有人感到愤怒，你不该对那些人生气，你该气你自己，因为你从前是那么一个弱小可悲总是在嘤嘤哭泣的女孩——”

她抬手抓住他的下巴，指尖掐进佐助的脸颊：“我告诉过你要小心说话，”她温和地眨着眼:“我脾气可不好，佐助。甚至还有点残暴。”

“当初交手的时候，我是因为杀了大蛇丸又快要杀掉鼬才那么虚弱，”佐助下巴努力想要摆脱她抓握的怪力，他的眼里酝酿起风暴：“现在你可打不过我了。”

“如果不是在现在这种情况下，也许我会接受你这可悲的战书，”樱冷漠地说。“但现在你哥哥不见了，你这么愤怒是因为只有愤怒看上去更容易接受。你知道你这种行为证明你是什么人了吗？”

他的眼神凌厉：“你敢。”

“一个懦夫。”

“不准说我是懦夫。”

“但这好像是自然而然的事，”她嘲笑着：“五年前离开木叶的懦夫——”

“不是你说你曾经爱我的吗？”他的脸惨白得要命。

男孩的脸上闪现残暴的表情，然后，他愤怒地将他的嘴唇贴上了樱的唇。

樱眼前一片红色，纯粹的，刺眼的血色。

愤怒在她的血管里咆哮，她的双手紧紧抓住佐助的衣领，然后锁住他的咽喉。

一双黑色的，充满毁坏欲的冰冷的眼睛与她对视，她把佐助扔向房间对面。

“这不就是你一直想要的吗——？”他嘲弄道。

樱现在意识到了两件事。第一件事是她伸手就能拿到武士刀，她立刻就能拔刀出鞘，然后顺着这个动作直直捅向他的咽喉，甚至他都来不及逃开樱的攻击范围。鸣人会哭的，当然了，佐井会非常失望，事情会变成一团乱麻，但这难道不划算吗？

她紧接着意识到第二件事——那就是：这间屋子里不止他们两个人。

那个声音在她的脑海里哼哼，樱猛地转头看向帐篷入口。

熊站在那里，眼睛因厌恶皱起，他的双手懒散地放在身侧。

但站在熊身后那个人让樱警惕地瞪大双眼。

男人不自然地僵直着，他的视线从佐助身上——佐助现在斜靠在帐篷布上，把布料都压陷了一些——转移到樱身上。

操，操。

鸣人会哭个不停的，樱确认了这点。樱还必须得听他哭——好几年，也可能是一辈子——因为佐助要是足够幸运的话只会得个半身不遂。没什么比这更糟糕了，真的，没什么。

她往左侧了侧身体，尽管她的喉咙还因为愤怒难以吞咽，但这样就能挡住卡卡西盯着佐助的视线。

蛮横的杀意在帐篷里涌现，这时候佐助突然爆发出一阵歇斯底里的大笑，音调高得不行。樱转头怀疑地看着佐助的表现，他难道不知道这个帐篷里有两个人都想杀了他吗？

但佐助笑得更大声了，因为这个动作全身都颤抖起来，似乎完全失控了一样，他笑得就像遇见了生命里最好笑的事。但紧接着——很难说清这种情绪转变的标志是什么，因为他的声调几乎完全没变——他的笑声变成了其他什么东西。男孩的胸膛剧烈起伏着，然后他气喘吁吁地拿手揉着眼睛。

熊突然嘟囔了几句。

樱转开视线，怨恨在她体内涌动却无处抒发。没有合适的发泄对象——不是佐助，至少不是现在，即使是她这种人也知道这件事。她咧着嘴头也不回地离开了营帐，毫不犹豫地走向露营地旁的河岸。

她跪下去，捧起水疯狂地搓洗着自己的唇周。

有人从树林里走到她身旁，停在几步之遥的位置。

“发生什么了？”佐井冷静地问。

“我刚刚确认了我是最不该和佐助谈话的人，”樱回复，她坐起身来怨恨地看向佐井：“每次都没什么好结果。”

“我明白了。”

樱面对着他：“你最近很同情他，我不知道佐助做了什么让你对他这么富有同情心。他从不感谢鸣人——对你就更别提了。发生在他家族身上的事确实是个可叹的悲剧，但他依旧是那个想要一拳穿过鸣人的胸膛的人，那是他做出的选择。”

佐井皱起眉，思索樱的话：“你有没有想过，就是佐助身上发生的事让他变成那个想要杀掉鸣人的人呢？”

“很显然，但事情是这样的，，佐井——我们不是过去的奴隶。”她冷漠地说：“我们对于自己会成为什么样的人，要做什么样的事，都有基本的选择权。如果我是那种会不分青红皂白杀人的人，那种会杀掉你和鸣人的人，这只能说明我向自己投降了。在那种情况下，唯一能为我的行为正名的理由就是我被什么人顶替了。”

她确实是这么想的，如果里人格掌控了她，如果她变成一直以来恐惧的那种无差别杀人机器的话，那只能说明她放弃抵抗了。

不作为她自己活着的生活是毫无意义的，特别是如果里人格占据了她的身体的话。樱的嘴角因厌恶向下弯曲。

佐井吸气又吐气，呼吸的声响被水流声掩盖，然后他开口：“难道在我们的身上没有发生过这种事吗？”他问道，音调很轻：“一个真实的自己，像你所说的，谁又能抵抗在真我之中的创伤呢——又或者，这个真我存在吗?也许我们能够承受折磨和失去，只是因为其他的生活经历让我们有能力承担这些苦痛。你觉得呢？”

樱面无表情地看着他。

佐井的眼睛因反着月光而发亮：“你从未谈起过你曾经遭遇的事。”

樱往后退了一些，脚踩进了水里。

“这不累吗？”佐井问道，脸上的微笑苍白：“一直逃避？”

“逃避什么？”樱平静地问。

他低下眼睛：“一切。”

樱突然感觉自己的愤怒不知所踪，她的脸色变得惨白。

“我曾经把一切都隐藏起来。每个情绪，每种情感。”

“佐井——”

“我不知道是成功，还是尝试却失败了更好，就和你一样。”他抬起头：“但重点是，不管我们面对了什么，樱，这都让我们能够抵御各种诱惑。让佐助崩溃的事几乎都没法打扰到你，而我能够轻易避开的事——也许能毁掉你。这是不是还……挺好笑的？”

樱再次爆发，声音坚定低沉：“就算这样，没人会走到那种，无法选择如何成为更好的人——无法抵御诱惑的地步。佐助至少能办到这个吧。”

“他可以，”佐井同意：“他不正在学吗？和我们在一起之后，佐助不是已经变了不少了吗？”

“是吗？”樱讽刺地问。

“是的，即便你不愿意承认。”他的嗓音变得有些尖锐。樱咬紧牙关：“但他可不会因为你想让他变的更好，你想让他更适应当下的情况就会很快变好。但也许，你对自己有这种期待吧。”

他顿了一下，声音和缓：“你没法做到这些的时候，你也会这么怪你自己，是不是？”

樱恼怒地转过头：“够了。也许你现在比之前情商高了不少，但你没法承担继续追责这个问题带来的后果的，佐井，走开。”

她是认真的，她被佐井的话完全激怒了，甚至比之前还要愤怒，整个人都为此打颤。

佐井看着她的脸：“那他能承担这种后果吗？”樱知道佐井说的是谁，是卡卡西。

她用手梳了梳头发来让自己镇定下来，她的怒火已到爆发边缘：“我不知道——不，也许吧。”这句话不受控地说出。

佐井勾起嘴角，眼神平静：“那你去吧。”

樱嘴唇扭曲，她想也不想地后退一步，现在两只脚都在水里了。在她还没来得及后悔，樱就动身，与佐井擦身而过，走进身后的树林，直至再次走回营地。

暗部守在篝火前，鸣人和佐助不知去了哪，卡卡西在一片空地里用磨石磨着刀。

她向前走去。

在她从暗部面前路过时，他们都抬头看向她走去的方向。卡卡西猛地抬眼，他眼周的肌肉有些扭曲，然后男人冷淡地转头看向一旁。

看到樱面上的表情后，卡卡西又直起头来。

她停在一步之遥，男人站起来，在动身前以惊人的速度扫了一眼她身后的暗部，然后他转身，精确地找好角度，这在樱看来是毫无意义又荒谬的举动。

他的动作十分精简，手臂紧紧贴着他自己的身体。樱狂怒又颤抖地呼吸着，暗部就站在她身后，而男人的手放在了她的唇上。

黑色的眼睛凝视着她，尖锐不已，同一秒钟，他将自己的拇指压上樱的嘴角。

樱颤抖地闭上双眼。

紧接着，他用满是茧的手掌擦拭她带着淤青的嘴唇，炽热又坚定的动作。（现在她明白刚刚为什么男人要这么精确地转身了——这样那些暗部只能看见樱的背影。）

他坚定地按压着，樱表情紧绷，胸膛一阵发痛，那些愤怒也稍稍安歇。她茫然地睁开眼，男人再次轻轻地擦过她的嘴唇，只是一个轻触，然后，就像永恒的一瞬过去之后，卡卡西的表情再次变得冷冰冰的。

樱在他收回手时抓住了他的手，她用力地抓过，放在自己的脸旁，然后抬起眼，在他的掌心印下一个甜蜜的、颤抖的吻。男人的肌肉收紧，身躯朝她倾斜，就像她刚刚揍了他一拳一样。樱着迷地看着面前的景象。

然后她放下卡卡西的手，转头离开，去找鸣人了。


	33. 叛变

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话： 关于佐井的封印是二设！

Chapter 32 叛变

在七班躺进睡袋时，帐篷里弥漫着一股不可否认的紧张感，这不仅仅是因为每次樱看到佐助的脸都不得不强压自己的杀意的缘故。

他们都知道这时候休息的唯一目的：卡卡西希望他们明天都能做好作战准备。

那只乌鸦，樱不是第一次想到这件事了，它到底在哪？她知道乌鸦已经基本定位到了团藏，所以她对它带来更多消息这件事还一直抱有期待。它有听说鼬被绑架了吗？

樱翻了个身。

他们还有四个小时的时间用于休息，为明天谁也不知道该怎么面对的战斗准备。樱看向帐篷的幕布，怀疑自己究竟能不能因为视力过于疲倦而睡过去。

佐井微微动了动身，他的睡袋发出窸窣的声响。

“安静点，”佐助嘶声道。

“抱歉，只是想换个舒服的姿势。”佐井这么说，然后继续动作，转了转脖子避免躺到睡袋下的石块上。

“操他妈的，“

樱低低咆哮着，准备从睡袋里起身。一双黑色的，清澈的眼睛打量着她，樱与佐井对视时，她看出男孩做了决定。

“我觉得我做得有点不公平。“佐井安静地说。

“嗯？“鸣人从帐篷另一边问道，他谨慎的目光从佐助身上转移到了佐井身上。

樱的手撑住地面准备坐起。

但佐井已经把脸转开了。“我应该第一个和你交流的，佐助，该在樱或者鸣人之前。因为我比他们更了解你当下的处境。”

她的视线看着鸣人，男孩本能地畏缩了一下，就像佐井说出了最不可能说出的话。

“你在说什么？”佐助的声音几乎是耳语。

佐井却依旧冷漠地说道：“你听到我说的了。”

然后佐助暴戾地从睡袋坐起，往前倾身，他起身后，篝火将男孩的眼睛映成了金色。

“你怎么敢这么说?”宇智波重复道，满是厌恶的阴沉语气：“你怎么敢把你那可悲又微不足道的人生与我所遭遇的一切相提并论？”

佐井也站了起来，他伸直腿时有一瞬间在颤抖。

这有可能只是因为他太疲倦了，但樱却为此十分紧张。

“我不知道樱和鸣人有没有告诉过你我的情况，”佐井声音柔和：“但有时候我的情况会让坦白这事变得有些艰难……”

“滚开，”佐助怒吼，脸色白的和他的牙齿差不多。

鸣人的一只手搭上他的肩膀：“佐井从前的工作让他被一些咒语封口了，”他面色坚定地说着：“为了保险起见。”

“不，鸣人，”佐井说道——他脸上的东西是紧张吗？——“告诉他全部。”

鸣人皱着眉后退一步，他看着佐助，眉头皱的更紧:“我确实是那种会告知他一切真相的人，但也许不是现在。“

“就现在，“佐井用不容置疑的语气说道。

鸣人在挣扎。

“鸣人，求你了。”

他们在紧张的氛围里互相对视了一秒——然后一个人让步了。

“团藏给他封了口，因为佐井从前是根的一员。”金发男孩快速地说着：“但他很早就退出了，现在这都不是什么问题，因为全都过去了——”

佐助的动作快得要命，鸣人怒吼着，还算及时的伸手抓住他的衣服。

“鸣人，放开我。”佐助的手上拿着两把苦无，只离佐井一寸远。

鸣人脸涨得通红：“佐井与这个毫无关系，你个混蛋，他那时候还小——！”

“有些四岁的小孩杀得人比你都多！你以为年龄就能让他脱罪了吗？”

但佐井一寸也没有后退，樱还坐着，已经移向一旁，手放在武士刀边缘，她已经任由这场闹剧发展太久了。

“我……也有……一个……哥哥。”佐井艰难地开口，一秒之后，他的身体摇晃着前倾。

他吐出一口血。

“不，”樱放下了刀：“别说了——”

“团藏……杀——”血源源不断地从他嘴里涌出，男孩因为窒息发出音调很高的呛咳声。

佐助后退了一步。

樱站起身，伸出点亮着绿色查克拉的手，放在佐井的咽喉处。她很庆幸地发现损伤还没到难以修复的程度，但樱的心依旧跳得飞快。

佐井才说了几个字——没有机要信息——而这个封印已经如此致命。

因为她的查克拉的效果，男孩发出一声轻柔的叹息，但接着他看向樱的眼睛，樱在他开口前就知道他要干嘛了。

“我和他只能留下一个——”血从他的口鼻流出。

樱的手离开他的胸骨，放在他的嘴上，粗鲁地让他安静下来。在樱加大输送进他咽喉的查克拉时，佐井发出一声虚弱的叹息。樱咬紧了牙齿。

佐助看起来好像无话可说，那些恶意的话语也一同消失了。

他的手紧紧地抓住苦无的边缘，就好像他已经忘了那是武器，而是某种救生索一样。

樱冷得要命地看着佐井的眼睛：“如果再让我听到你说出一个破开封印的词，我就会打晕你把你绑在树上，明白了吗？”

他的嘴角无益地在她掌下弯起。樱最后警告地看了他一眼，然后放开了手。

佐井吞咽了一下，手指抚摸着自己的咽喉。

“你还好吗？”鸣人着急地问，他放开佐助，好像认为他不再是个威胁，然后向佐井走去。

“你有过一个哥哥。”佐助茫然地说着。

佐井小心翼翼地点头，他在看见樱绷直了身体时送来一个安抚的眼神。

宇智波的脸上掠过许多复杂地神色，最后，他移开了视线。

“他死了？”

佐井没有回复，但他脸上涌现的那股难以言状的悲伤——在场所有人都能看到——回答了这个问题。鸣人发出一声叹息，他抓住佐井的手臂。

长长的寂静过去，佐助转向他的睡袋，躺了下去，就像什么也没有发生过。鸣人与樱对视着，谨慎又冷静，樱看向佐助，紧闭着嘴。

鸣人揉着脸走回睡袋，用手臂挡着眼睛躺下，佐井也在她身旁躺下，樱被迫放松自己的肩膀，然后再躺了下来。

火焰在他们身后温暖地燃烧着，几分钟过后，她的额头滴下几滴汗水。莫名地，躺在她身边的人打着颤，樱的双手捏紧。

“你还好吗？“樱低声问。

佐井没有立刻回答，然后他长呼出一口气，樱一动不动。

“还好。“佐井这样回答。

第二天一大早，他们都在打磨武器检查装备的时候，佐助走向她。

“你要什么吗？“樱语气平淡的问，她将一把苦无插进自己的肩带，用拇指固定到位。

佐助咬牙吸了口气，发出咝咝的声音。

樱低头在小腿上绑了一把匕首。

“我不该那么做。”他用模糊不清的吐字说。

樱眯起眼睛，抬起头，随着时间流逝，男孩脸上的恼怒越来越明显。

“你确实不该，”樱冷冰冰地说道，然后转过身去。

真奇怪，这事居然这么发展。佐井——鸣人和她都可以预计的失败之后——让佐助找回了一些良知，但他现在确实还不够礼貌。

“就这样，”他又开口，皱着眉头停顿。

“要不然呢？”樱转眼看他，厉声说。

“那——可以被原谅吗？”他吐出这句话。

樱顿了顿，手放在身侧，她的嘴动了动。她怎么做才能把他的自负在自己手里揉碎，就现在？

但是，樱意识到，他们没有时间了。

“我们待会儿再说，”暗部小队走进他们的帐篷，樱靠近了些，低下声音：“现在，我们把之前发生的一切都忘了。同意吗？“

他赞同地嘟囔了一声，然后迅速退后，就像她靠近的动作让他厌恶似的。樱嗤笑着，然后走回帐篷。

鬣狗将她的武器放在同一块巨石上：“你介意吗？“

樱努力放松自己：“当然不介意。“

熊吹着口哨走过他们，他的眼睛在看到樱脚边的刀鞘时瞪大了些：“这可真是把好刀，你介意我——“

“等等——“樱嘶声道，但警告来得太迟了。

黑色的刀刃，虽然不是独一无二但确实很罕见，在黎明的紫橘交接的天幕下散发着黑曜石一般的光芒。

刀从熊的手里掉落。樱结结巴巴地开口，只是什么都没能说出来。

“你他妈怎么会有这个，“鬣狗以一种诡异的礼貌问道。

“这个吗？“樱尽可能保持正常语气：“就在大吾兄弟的洗衣店旁边那家当铺买的。就是把便宜货，其实——”

“你在撒谎。”蜗牛微弱的声音在她身后响起。

樱张开嘴又徒劳地闭上：“我不知道你们想说什么。”

“我也不知道。”蜗牛说道，然后她怀疑地笑起来：“但你身上有太多不寻常的地方了。看着你，我的警铃就会一直不停的作响。你知道吗？我觉得我该听从我的直觉。”

“我们那个才死不久的队友，”熊的声音很轻：“就有一把这种刀。”

樱立刻举起手：“这种刀在南方很流行。我不是从尸体上偷来的，如果这就是你们想说的话。我从不会——”

“这种解释确实很合理，不是吗。”鬣狗仔细地观察她。

“确实，但是，”蜗牛低喃着，金色的发丝随着她上前的动作飞扬：“一个粉色头发的暗部，在我们队长失控时能够如此自如地带着他瞬移离开。我只见过一个这么大胆地接近他还没被杀死的人。而现在，那把武士刀，看着该死的像我们曾经见过的那把。”

“有什么事吗？“卡卡西冷冰冰地问。

樱看向他，她看着男人的视线落在她的刀上。过了一会儿，一双异瞳灼热地与她对视。

樱僵在原地，也怒瞪着他。她用得顺手的只有这把武士刀，除了那把直刀，她身上也只有这把刀了。再说了，她从没打算过在他们面前磨刀——她本来打算的是在战斗中，没人注意到的时候，但绝不是在这。

但樱确实低估了她的前队友们注意力和能力，而且他们竟然对这种不可置信的事抱有想法，不过，卡卡西的小队里毕竟都是最高级的暗部。

(又或者是她长久以来有着自己可以过属于自己的生活，这种自欺的想法——同时还能过着乌鸦的人生——让她一直以来都没被注意到。)

樱压抑地发出一句抱怨，看向地面。

“队长，“鬣狗僵硬地说：“我们刚刚有了一个——最不可思议的推论。”

“那就别说，”卡卡西听起来像压根没开口：“这可不是什么该乱想的时候。”

“是的。”樱苍白的回复。

“什么？”鬣狗深吸一口气。

“是？”蜗牛重复道，瞪大眼睛。

熊后退了一步，看着她就像真的在看着死而复生的人一样，但蜗牛注意到那个毫无反应的人。她朝卡卡西跌跌撞撞地走去：“你——你怎么能让我们觉得——？”

“不是，现在。”拷贝忍者冷漠地说。

他们停下动作。

“我们得出发了。”卡卡西告诉她，声音一如既往的冷淡。

樱僵硬地点头。她不该这么做的，她自己也知道。但他们已经有了推测，不论如何，这都让人感到——

卡卡西转向暗部小队，草率地说道：“对根成员的追踪显示他们在这里分开。我的召唤兽会带你们找到他们的。”

“是的，队长。”鬣狗回复，她嗓音明显在挣扎着脱离刚刚的震惊与怨恨。

卡卡西走上前一步，穿过小队的所有人，在他彻底走出去之前，男人停了下来，他的捏紧的拳头比他的脸透露出更多情绪：“小心点。”

一阵长长的沉默，鬣狗视线里的冷漠变成了更为复杂的情绪。

“是的，队长。”她最终重复道。

男人低身，然后跳入树林。

樱后退了几步。

“我很抱歉，”她说：“这不是我的决定。”

“你得出发了，”鬣狗冷静地说，声音里再无情绪。

樱将自己拼凑起来，点了点头，她最后看了他们一眼，也飞身冲向树林。佐助跟在她身后几步，从帐篷里出发的。不到一会儿，他们来到一处峡谷。

卡卡西站在那儿，眼睛里紧绷着不耐。站在他身旁的大型犬用锐利的眼神看着他们。

“离这十里的地方有一处荒地，团藏的查克拉就像灯塔一样笼罩那里。”

佐助呼气：“鼬呢？”

“昏迷了，但在那里，”卡卡西回复：“还活着。”

佐助往前走了几步，樱在他上前时走到他身前，看着卡卡西。

“所以这是个陷阱。”她说。

卡卡西封闭的神情也透露出相同的讯息。

“但他不知道你的写轮眼。”佐助低声说。

那双异瞳眯起：“我们尽量拖得够久，让团藏认为她是我们的医忍。你和我先进攻，弄清他的优势和弱点。当我发出信号时，你后退——”他看向樱：“然后你接替他的位置。”

樱点头，如果他们输了的话，当然，卡卡西会确保他们其中一位能带着关键信息返回木叶。佐助成为这个人选是合乎常理的，即便这个决定很让人气恼。他有一整对写轮眼，佐助会是团藏的宝库——或者比这还要变态。这是能给团藏一个惊喜的最好方式，樱可不敢冒险现在取出写轮眼，一会儿再召唤回来——除非团藏不用幻术打斗——但作为一个医疗忍者，她可以站在他们身后，以免被团藏发现。被轻视是唯一让她的写轮眼保持隐蔽的方法，所以一切必须这样进行。

佐助嘴角扭曲：“鼬是我的哥哥。”

“那你没法活着为我们所有人报仇不是更可悲吗？”樱酸涩地说。

“如果我没法信任你可以听从指挥的话，佐助，”卡卡西看着他：“我会把你留在这。”

佐助皱起脸，樱能听到他磨牙的声音，但男孩没有反驳。

他们穿过峡谷。

树林离他们远去，无尽的橙红色笼罩地面。

樱在舌尖都能尝到海的味道，尽管他们身下并没有盐水湖。佐助全程一言不发，他好像封闭了自己，但每过一秒他堆积三日的怒火都燃得更胜，让他的脸看上去恶毒无比。

而卡卡西——他一直在他们身前，很近，樱只要伸手就能抓住他的肩膀。男人的心跳缓慢且稳定，全然不顾他们发狂般的脚步。

樱发现自己正荒谬地听着他的心跳。

他们到达边境：一处刻意的、尖锐的曲线划开荒地和森林。那边的土地干燥开裂，就像被火灼烧过一样。也许这里曾有过一场屠杀，樱这样想着。在木叶也能找到这样的地方，大概是战国时期的遗留物。

在他们穿过边境踏上这片土地时，并不太像到达了异乡，就像又回到了木叶，没人能说出差别。

远离树荫的遮盖后，阳光打在他们的脸上，从这个角度来看，很讽刺的是，大地似乎都被阳光所灼烧。

在她踏上这片土地时就知道自己到了，她看向卡卡西和佐助。

樱见过团藏。从理性上，她知道这事发生过。团藏也许在学院讲过几次话，这种高级议会成员都会这么做。她也许在三代目的葬礼上见过他，也有可能，在杂货铺时，樱与他曾擦肩而过。

但她完全不记得男人到底长什么样子，在此之前都是如此，她甚至没法从人群里认出他来。（多奇怪啊，她这么想要杀掉他，并且他直至不久前还和她住在一个村子里，但樱不知道他长什么样。）

但樱看到他时，就知道这是一张她从不会忘记的脸。

看得出，团藏从前是个英俊的男人，也许还十分出色，但这些特征都被风干磨平，就像因时间侵蚀的海岸一般。他露出的一只眼睛是橄榄色，微微下陷，尽管面容破损不堪，但眼神依旧让人不适的锐利警惕。不是他的面容让他看起来缺乏善意，残酷无比，而是他无言的高贵，也许这就是那些议会成员和火影都如此听从他的指挥的原因吧。

一双穿着草鞋的脚从他的黑色长袍下露出，踩在一段苍白的脖颈上，在他脚下跪着的是鼬，男人的头埋在地里，四肢毫无力气就像失去意识。

“鼬！”佐助怒吼。

鼬在听到他的弟弟的声音后猛地惊醒，团藏面不改色，踩在鼬脖子上的脚增加了不少力气。

“多可贵啊，我们都站在这里。”年长者说道，声音低沉，他歪头的样子看上去分外熟悉：“世上残留的写轮眼都在这了。”

他说话声音并不大，但这些语句却带着一种罕见的力量，即便是在这样的空地里传播。在这片奇异的荒地上，团藏就像被阳光赋予了生命的某种非人力量。

樱站在卡卡西和佐助的身后，就像一位优秀医忍会做的那样。她眉头皱起，看着地面。

“别误会，”他笑了一声：“我才不是那种认为血继限界会给人带来才能、技巧和手段的蠢货。任何有雄心壮志的人都能让他或者她的人生变得无比出彩。”

男人上前一步，脚从鼬的脖子上移开，跟上自己的手杖的动作。他向下勾起嘴角：“但写轮眼，可以扭曲时间、现实、甚至能让人永生——这就很具欺骗性。白眼都无法与其相比。普通的规则怎么能够限制像这样荒谬又恐怖的存在呢？”

“我们还得假装多久，团藏，假装你只是想让自己脱罪，而不是想要佐助的眼睛，”卡卡西慢吞吞地说，一边说话一边机警地打量四周。

团藏扬起眉毛：“你似乎很相信你的运气。”

“我们三个对你一个，”佐助嘶声说。他看向屠杀自己族人的罪魁祸首时，脸因为憎恨变得无比扭曲。

“确切一点说——我可不是一个人，年轻的宇智波。”

佐助瞪大眼看向鼬。

团藏注意到他的视线，轻松地解释道：“不，不是他。就他的状态，帮不了你，也帮不了我。他在其他方面还有些用。他把你带来了，过一会儿，在我有具备足够技术的医忍之后，我就能用他的眼睛做更多事了。”

团藏再次看向佐助：“我也对你产生过兴趣，年轻的宇智波。”他严肃地说道：“在止水之后，鼬是家族里最为强大的人，他是屠杀的唯一候选人。但是，如果我能等你长大……我在想，也许我会选你这样……具备足够能力的候选。”

佐助因愤怒开始颤抖，樱倾身想和他说些例如：“冷静下来”之类的话，但她的注意力被其他东西吸引了。在她视野的尽头，她看见卡卡西也同样立刻抬起头来。

一个黑色的东西在她头顶飞过。不，那不是东西，而是什么生物，格外眼熟，那个生物发出尖声的鸟鸣，然后降落在团藏肩膀上。

 **不可能** ，她想到。

樱后退了一步，然后往前。

但那就是，那是乌鸦。

它在搞什么？

樱的脑子快速转动起来。也许这是某种战略，为了给又争取更多时间，或者它达成了些愚蠢的交易来救鼬的命。她之后会好好和它——

“我不得不说，亲自见到你真好，樱。”团藏说：“但某种意义上，这也不是我们第一次见面了，不是吗？”

在很久很久之前——在她去上忍者学院之前，在遇到井野之前——樱曾去过平民的学校。就是最基础的课程，教授平民怎么读写，还有一些数学。

在那个年纪，她的大多数同班同学都因为难以发清楚“老师”、“父亲”、“母亲”而备受折磨，樱是为数不多没有被这种错误困扰的人。

但她有时会犯另一种错误。她的数学老师和写作老师有相似的清喉咙的方式，用一种特意的高声调的声音清嗓子。有时候，当她没有注意的时候，也许她会叫混他们的名字。

这是她这一刻突然想到的事。不久之后，她会好奇这是不是因为她大脑的一部分比其他部分工作得更快。

鼬半昏半醒，直至现在才终于抬起头来，脸上全是淤青和血渍，他的话十分焦急：“止水的写轮眼……”然后他的声音消失不见。

樱慌张地看着他，就像接过一个只有一半的谜语。止水的写轮眼怎么了？还有那只该死的乌鸦为什么停在那儿，在团藏的肩膀上，而鼬正在那里昏迷不醒——

团藏偏头注视着她，乌鸦诡异地同步化看着她。

她喉咙里一股浓厚的血味，几乎让她窒息。一股奔涌的噪音，就像风声，挂过她的耳膜：“不——”

他似乎被樱的恐慌所取悦：“我把你教得不好吗？”

樱跌跌撞撞地后退：“不，不可能，你这个混蛋，不可能。”

“你从前是个可悲，低微的女忍者，而现在，看看你啊。”他毫不在意地说到。

“这不可能。”她怒吼。

团藏勾起嘴角：“恰恰相反，正如鼬想要解释的那样，我植入止水的另一只眼睛后可知道了不少事。”

她的血都凝住了:“但止水知道——“

“当然，”他眼睛都不眨，腔调几乎像是教导：“止水采取了一定手段来缓冲我造成的伤害：他保留了原主的记忆和渴望——这可是很难办到的，但止水用他还残留的那只眼睛做到了，用于保护鼬，鼬把这只眼睛植入了召唤兽的眼眶里，正如你所知道的那样。”

樱看着他缓缓地取下脸上的绷带：“但是，他们都没想到我可以用止水的另一只眼睛办到的事。”

“樱，”卡卡西突然说，他的声音像尖利的警告。

但樱完全听不到了，因为无数思绪纠缠在她的脑海里，太快了以至于她无法抵抗，只能让它们不断伤害到自己。尽管她如此憎恨它的自私与贪婪，但她和那只乌鸦一起度过那么长的时间，听从它的指挥，从它身上学习。如果那些都是因为这个男人，这个杀死了宇智波一族的男人，这个封印了佐井，害他哥哥死掉的男人，他掠夺的那些写轮眼——

在那些绷带落下后，樱一阵恶心，绷带之下的写轮眼何其眼熟。

樱倾身干呕起来。

“天哪，看来你体内还残留着那个可悲的女忍者的印记，“团藏冷冰冰地说：“即便如此，我也不得不承认，你是我教过最好的学生。你真是我幸运的发现。鼬在晓里失去联系那么多年，完全没法追回他，然后你走进了那间图书馆，正好具备我所需要的技巧，捡起了那卷卷轴……然后，你给我的计划带来了意思光亮。”

 **起来** ，那个声音嘶声道。

樱站起身，呼吸破碎。她用袖口擦干嘴角：“所以你这伟大的计划，”她犹豫地说：“就是让我……救他，然后把他带回木叶，那你就能从屠杀罪行中除名吗？”

她尝试让语气变得恶意无比，但听起来却十分脆弱。

“移植写轮眼的成功概率在原主死后会大大下降。他需要鼬回到木叶，这样根就能抓住他。”卡卡西快速解释道，声音冷冰冰的，他最后低沉危险的话是说给樱听的：“樱，给我回来。”

“确实，”团藏扬起眉毛：“鼬的眼睛是不错的礼物，我还知道佐助会来追他。但你，拷贝忍者，完全是意外之喜。我对你有过计划，但完全没准备好。不过……”他看着樱的方式一点也不像乌鸦，卡卡西在她身后发出一声恶意的，非人的喉音。

“她确实不是什么美人。但也许是那股敏锐吸引了你，那么多人都失败了，我从没想到——”

樱怒吼着，肌肉已经准备好进攻。

但卡卡西一把抓住她的胸廓，她一时不明白是为什么。紧接着，她听到卡卡西正在焦急地在她耳边说些什么。

“取下来。”

团藏看着他们，十分了然。那只写轮眼发出亮光，樱都没时间畏缩。她的脑子像被炸掉一样，樱抬手捂住自己的眼睛尖叫起来。

“止水没想到的是，”团藏耐心地透过她的嘶吼说道：“没有一只写轮眼是单独存在的。一双眼睛间的联系是无法解开的。在拿这么多双眼睛做过实验之后，重写止水留下的印记这件事一点也不困难。你看，就是这个让我能够控制鼬的通灵兽，这只乌鸦。“

血从她的嘴里涌出，卡卡西面色紧绷地将她扶起。

“而这也让我能够控制你。“


	34. 杀死所爱

Chapter 33 杀死所爱

有人正在紧紧地抓着她。

她的四肢异常沉重，使得她不得不用力才能举起，突然涌入的光亮让她视野里出现不少黑点，在这消失后，一张苍白的，被面具掩盖的脸闯入了她的视线。内心的一部分意识到这张脸有些不同寻常。皮肤是不一般的惨白，头发的颜色也很奇怪，还有他尖利的五官。

她模糊地意识到喉咙深处的血腥味，于是她镇定地吞咽了一下。

 _杀了他_ ，一个声音在她的脑海里轰鸣。

樱毫无意识地往前冲去，男人以非人的快速反击——他从身后拿出一把武士刀插进他们之间的地里，樱侧身躲过刀刃，一拳击出，离他的脸只有几毫米。

“樱。”简洁又隐忍的话语钻进了她的耳朵，而男人往后退去。

樱发现她的目标动作很敏捷。

她追着男人向前冲刺，从身后拿出武士刀。尘土因她的动作在身后飞扬，在足够的势头积聚后，樱踢上一块巨石然后弹跳翻身，满具力道的刀刃划破空气发出高声的尖鸣。而她的那位目标提刀与她的刀撞上，面容紧绷，他们碰在了一起，樱能感觉到男人的手臂因即将压到他头顶的刀刃而弯曲，但他的肌肉又瞬间充盈着查克拉反推，在如此受限的情况下复制了樱的动作，勉强救下了他自己的脑袋。

男人从身后把自己的刀换到另一只手的动作快得只剩虚影，他借此抵御住樱在他左侧的另一击。

一道黑影从他们旁边掠过，樱全身紧绷。

 _我能够解决宇智波_ ，刚刚那个声音说道， _你要让你面前的人没法脱身_ 。

“不要。”这个人说道。

男人的表情丝毫没有表现他语气里的紧绷，他的眼神追随樱的动作，像只富有经验的捕食者。樱转了转自己的肩膀，扭动脖子，然后她放下了刀，猛冲向前佯攻，在他们之间的狭小空间里，仅用纯肉博的方式想和他对决，而男人快速地反应，手掌的动作都是精妙设计过的，灵巧地接下她的拳头。

樱改变了策略，男人的手同她的撞在一起，脸色因她突然撤下的力道猛地一变，他再次挡下樱的拳头，但这次，樱收回手掌，迫使男人的手指和她的贴在一起。

**午**

男人阴沉的双眼同她对视。

**寅**

火焰从她的嘴里喷出，而男人应对的动作离奇的轻易，他的肌肉动作还不到一秒就已完成，虽然逃脱的可能如此的小，但他还是做到了，那团火焰从他身侧吹过。

樱的视线与听觉都被火球所隐蔽，所以她没能看见男人已从地上拿起了她的武士刀，一刀利落地切开她的大腿，冰冷刺骨的疼痛让樱震了震，于是男人借她的失神开始反攻。他的写轮眼开始轮转，樱发现自己陷入了幻术里。他们站在同一个地方——只不过，现在只有他们两个人在这。

樱看着自己的身侧无比寻常的环境，没有什么迷惑人心的怪兽和鬼魂，她缓缓地看向男人，如果这就是他的最好水平，那樱不会被困在这太久的。

“破开它。”男人低声要求着。

多奇怪的指令啊，毕竟他就是把樱放在幻境里的人。

_别听他的话，那些语句都毫无意义。_

樱将自己的注意力集中到幻觉的边缘，开始搜寻幻术的界限，毕竟，她只有在现实世界才能真正杀了男人。

微风从她的面颊吹过，她周身空气的扰动只能是因为有人在她身侧动作。

樱在男人出现在她身侧时微微抬头看向他。

男人伸手抓住她的下巴，让樱的脸正对着他。“我不会容忍你这样被操控的。”他警告到。

樱只是继续冷静地剖析着这个幻术，她的任务是要杀死他，这只有在破解幻术的情况下才能做到——

“ **看着我** 。”男人爆发到。

樱直视着他。

“我不会那样做的。”她的目标这样说道，声音紧绷不已。

 _别听他的_ ，那个沙哑的声音再次在她脑海里厉声说道， _专注于你的任务_ 。

男人紧紧地抓住她，双手贴在她的肱二头肌上.”至少不会对你那样。”他冷冰冰地结束自己的话嗓音听上去像碎石摩擦的声响。

 ** _杀了他，你个蠢货_** 。这些话语在她的躯壳里痛苦地尖叫着，樱像条狗一样甩着头，踉跄着后退。

她逃离男人的抓握，手肘击向他的下腹，男人毫不退缩地忍受着，尽管他的肋骨都因此下陷了一些，樱的注意再次转回到幻术上，她马上就要解开了。

樱将查克拉送进自己的眼里，幻术在她的眼周断裂，樱毫不迟疑——在她再次看到现实情景之后，她迅速穿过身前的空地，手里燃着火焰。

雷切的嗡鸣穿透天空，他们在途中相遇，相撞的力道让樱的肌肉都震了几下，连带着骨头一起，樱向后飞去。她狼狈地落在了地上滚了几圈，但又很快支撑着自己站起。

樱抬头时发现男人也同样蹲在地上，汗水从他的发际流向他的面具下缘。

“投降吧。”樱语调平淡地说。

他在一秒后站起，双手在身侧捏成拳：“我不会对你这样被操控的人投降的。”他的面容里有一种让人不安的冷淡，将他之前暴露的情绪全数掩盖。

他又说了一次， **被操控** 。

 _他在骗你_ ，脑海里的声音嘶嘶的说， _别听他的_ 。

他们陷入了僵局，樱将治愈的查克拉注入自己的手臂，在她对面的男人也同样照做，樱没法用手指堵住自己的耳朵，所以她不得不听着男人所说的话。

樱晃了晃手臂检查自己肌肉的情况，有些虚弱，不过治疗后还能恢复。

 _你不能在意他的想法_ 。她脑海里的声音坚持不懈地说道。

樱挺直脊背：“我不在意你怎么想。”她忠诚地复述。

“那好吧。”男人脸上的神色很复杂，在她还没来得及理解的时候就已经变了脸色，他眯起双眼，视线转到一旁：“反正我对你的预测也从没对过。”

樱看向她的目标，而男人的视线却放在了远方的风景上，他在自己手臂上施展的治愈术看起来不怎么灵巧。

“如果你像我一样看过那么多人死去的话，你就会开始预测身边的人的死法。”他用沉重的语气说道。

樱的表情紧绷。

这是威胁吗？她从之前的作战里已经知道，她的对手有着让人不可小觑的能力——甚至可以说是惊人的。樱也不知道自己是怎么意识到这点的（她记不得了，虽然她之和这个人打过一场，但她认为他们之前还遇上过许多次）。而且，她到底是把他和谁做对比得出的结论呢？

 _别想了，蠢货_ ，那个声音威胁到，你的手臂已经好了， _进攻——!_

樱抿紧嘴唇，脑子一片混乱。

“我知道我的队友有天会死掉——”男人的轮廓一动不动，但他手臂的血管却开始凸起——“后来，我说服自己这样的恐惧是不理性的。然后他们都死了，在他们之后，还有很多人也逐一死去。一年又一年，所有人迟早都会死去。但是你……”

他的嘴唇在破碎不已的面具下紧闭。

“我不知道你是怎么办到的，”他低吼着，朝樱走来：“但你让我……相信，你和其他人不一样。你让我相信，你比那些被我见证着破碎的人坚强得多——”他用一声刺耳的，几乎不像人类的喉音打断自己的话。

樱感到周身一阵发冷：“你为什么表现得像认识我一样？”

他炽热地注视着她，樱感觉到自己脑海有什么在疯狂的搅动着。

“我所知道的是，”男人的话听起来像是无法被打破的保证：“你比这要强大得多。”

 ** _行动_** ，她脑海里的声音狂叫，简单的一个词如同利刃斩断了樱的所有思绪。

樱痛苦不堪地甩着头，她咬紧牙关，痛苦的嘶吼从唇间溢了出来。

“抵抗啊！”男人命令着，眼睛炙热地盯着她：“要不然团藏就会有如神助，谁也没法阻止他——”

 _天照_ ，她脑子里的声音简洁地命令道。

“天照。“樱意识到自己正在重复着。

黑色的，罪恶的火焰在他们之间拉开一道鸿沟，在毫无燃料的情况下熊熊燃烧着，火焰快速向前蔓延，火墙越来越高，樱感觉自己的头发和睫毛都因为火舌的热度卷起。

她还从未见过这样的东西。

有那么一刻，好像她对面的男人已然被火焰吞噬，樱都差点这么相信了，还有什么东西能抵抗住这样的火焰呢。

但紧接着一股漩涡出现，将这团火焰从中切开，樱立刻意识到这些火都被扑灭了（尽管火舌还在反抗，但都是徒劳的。）

 _神威_ ，脑海里的声音说道，听起来还有几分勉强的欣赏。

樱向前冲去，层次不齐的短发在拂过她的脸庞，她将查克拉注入左臂，一拳击向地面，因天照变得分外脆弱的土地开始塌陷，她的目标向前冲来，樱也照做，她在半空中与男人擦身而过，腿踢到男人身上，而头被男人一拳打向另一边，这一击让她都开始耳鸣。

这一拳并不太重，但后劲十足，有什么东西——不是因为脑震荡产生的眩晕感——在她的脑海深处再次搅动起来。

樱瞪大了双眼。

那个声音压制着她的力量突然猛增，她的脑里受到令人疼痛的重压。

 _拷贝忍者怎么还活着？_ 那个声音雷鸣般的吼叫着，它听起来更加紧张，甚至有些局促。樱甩了甩头，她必须得完成任务，她的注意重新回到目标身上。

樱快速结印，目标脚下的土地开始翻滚，无数巨蛇涌了出来。

 _你花的时间太长了_ ，那个声音冷漠地说。 _快点结束，我不在意你会受多少伤。_

樱畏缩了一下，有些犹豫。

就现在。

樱跳到一条巨蛇上，紧紧贴着蛇的背部免得自己被甩下去，她骑在蛇背上，直至进入到攻击范围。

男人用雷切利落地解决了第一条巨蛇，一路切到蛇尾，在他对抗第二条时樱对上了他，她的手紧紧捏着男人的下巴，男人的肘击向她的胸膛，而樱一个头槌撞向他。

紧接着男人充满电流的手插进她的肩里。

这让埋在她意识深处的那个不知名的东西咆哮着活了过来。

里人格感觉就像有座山压在她身上一样。

她睁开眼睛怒视着。她的身体——她们的身体，她意识到——痛得要命，比这还痛的是她的脑袋。

通常而言，她对与自己能够获得掌控权的原因都一清二楚，里人格是一切的见证者，毕竟，那个人格很少让她能够出来活动。她转眼看向周围破烂的土地，一场打斗发生了，很显然的。而且还是很精彩的那种。

不过她对此却毫无所知。

她能记清楚的上一件事是她们来到战场来对抗那个老头。老头说了些什么，她记不得了，大概也不怎么重要。

更重要的是：她之前去哪了？那个人格，那么懦弱又胆小的人，可以彻底压制她了吗？

这简直不可能，至少过去几年春野樱都没办到过。仅仅想到这种可能性都让里人格发出一声怒吼，她从一开始就被锁了起来，只能吼给那个丝毫不听从她的话的人听。然后公园里的那场袭击出现，那是她第一次获得自由。

这么多年过去了，她清楚地知道，那个春野樱总是在加强力量抵御她。这也确实起效了，那个声音出来的次数越来越少，说的话也越来越少——因为这有什么意义？

但里人格还不知道那个春野樱能做到这个地步。

一阵动作抓住了她的注意。

里人格的肌肉绷紧，露出牙齿以示警告，她直起身来看向这个眼熟的人——那个春野樱会花好几个小时盯着这张脸。她当然知道这是谁。

“卡—卡—西，“里人格缓慢地说，开口交流的感觉十分怪异——当她掌控这个身躯时，她很少说话，大多数时候她只负责杀人。所以现在她只能发出一个又一个音节。

这个高瘦的人僵直在原地，眼睑煽动：“你是谁？“

里人格注视着他:“我是，樱。“她说道。

“不，“拷贝忍者简明地回复：“你不是。”

里人格短暂地僵住了，当她休眠的时候到底发生了什么？那个春野樱不想让别人知道她的存在，里人格也更希望自己不为人知——她知道自己不同寻常(越少人知道她的存在越好)，那个春野樱到底做了什么把这一切搞砸了？

真是个无能的婊子。

里人格思考着究竟该做什么，她的眼神重新回到拷贝忍者身上，男人正注视着她，靠得太近了，目光也太过仔细。他知道得太多了，男人的眼神透露出这一点。

“我不是你认识的那个春野樱，”里人格确认到，露出一个残酷的笑容：“但我一直都在。”

男人并没有回答，他只是无比僵直地看着她。

里人格不耐烦地扭了扭身子，他是没听见吗？也许她该讲得更详细一点。

“当你在操她的时候，我也在。”她嘲弄到，注视着男人肌肉的动作。

“在那之前，我一直主张把你撕碎切片，看看你美丽的韧带与肌腱，大概和你想的差不多吧。”她脸上的微笑褪了下去。

“也许也不一样，”她低吼道：“我被电击了，是你做的吧。”这也是她如此心痛的原因吗？

所以拷贝忍者确实尝试杀了她们。尽管里人格没有预料到这点。

“你就是她失去记忆的时候控制她身体的东西吗？”男人冷漠地问。

“她告诉你了，是不是？”里人格用同样冷漠的声音回复：“事实上，我是在必要的杀戮发生的时候掌控这具身体的人，她总是没法下定决心做这些该做的事。”

男人的表情没法读出：“这就是你在这的原因吗？为了杀了我。”

她咧开嘴，抬起头来时却看见了远处正在打斗的另外两个人。

里人格眯起眼睛。

她认出来了，那个老头和她早该去死的队友，现在的状况好像对她的队友不太有利，佐助的绰号现在可以变成马上就会死了的队友了，樱刻薄地想着。

在下一秒她看见了那只乌鸦，它在攻击时眼眶里的写轮眼分外陌生——似乎正在听从那个老头的指挥，樱张大了眼睛。

“我从不相信那个恶魔，”里人格深吸一口气，肌肉都开始颤抖：“早知道就让她在还有机会的时候把那玩意儿勒死了——”

“团藏通过写轮眼控制了乌鸦，”拷贝忍者说道。

里人格僵在原地：“什么？”她惊声说道。

团藏。她咬紧牙齿，走向那个老人，满带恨意与破坏欲。在她动作的时候，她感觉自己就像被糖浆黏在了原地。

压倒性的力量在她的脑海里涌现，就像一把铁钻正在钻开她的头盖骨一样。

里人格咬紧了牙，尝试组织语言，但喉咙只能发出被窒息的呛咳声。

拷贝忍者瞳孔放大：“发生什么——”

她没能听到他的后半句话。

里人格不知道时间究竟过了多久，当她再度恢复意识时，一切来得又快又痛，现在拷贝忍者在她的上方。

空气里雷电的味道重得可怕。

“你又电击了我，”里人格尖声说。

“这会把你拉回来——应该只是暂时的。”男人简洁地回复，他脸上闪过一丝沮丧。里人格满意地发现他的身上也新添了几道伤疤，他得付出点血的代价才能伤到她。

她用手肘支撑着坐起。

“我们还剩多久？”男人问道，他脸上的血滴到了她的锁骨。

里人格怒视着，她能感到脑海里那股恶心的力量正在增长。

“说明你的动机，要不然就去死吧。”

男人似乎没有听到：“你得把写轮眼取下来。”

她的手在身侧捏成了爪：“你在他妈说什么？”

“没时间解释了，”男人嘶声说，双臂架着她：“团藏有另一只眼睛。他用它来控制你，把它取下来。“

如果是另一个春野樱的话，拷贝忍者大概得等到那个人犹疑地理解这句话的含义，为这个事实哀悼，并且产生自我怀疑的心理障碍后，才能等到她做该有的反应。

但里人格直接开始发怒。

“那个该死的婊子，“她啐道。与此同时，手毫不犹豫地伸向那个不属于她身体的部分。

就在她的指尖碰到眼睫的时候，她的身体又无法动弹了。

“操，“她虚弱地骂着。

一切又重回黑暗。

里人格第三次恢复意识的时候，拷贝忍者恼怒的脸正在她的身下，这次她压在了他身上。

而男人的双手还满是电流。

“我会一寸一寸把你撕碎的，卡卡西。”里人格用气音说。疼痛在她的全身蔓延，让她几乎无法呼吸。她花了好一会儿才坐了起来，皱着眉头。

“这没法取出来。尝试这么做就像——就像打开了该死的关机键。”

男人看向一旁，眯起眼睛：“别说了，让我想想。”

她本该为了这句话撕开男人的喉咙，但现在她的注意集中在其他东西上。脑袋里的疼痛再次堆积，甚至累加的速度越来越快。

她能控制的时间越来越少了。

里人格呼吸加快，胸膛里涌上一阵奇异的感觉。这是——恐慌吗？不，肯定不是。

不管如何，她都知道自己没法再坚持多久了，她的手指抽动着，不得不捏紧拳头来抑制自己的动作。

如果到了那时，一切都来不及了。

里人格在卡卡西还在思索的时候缓慢地意识到了这点，他们都一言不发。有什么其他的东西，不是她通常感到的愤怒充斥着她的脑海——就像迎面而来的海啸。

她能品尝到这种味道，就像呕吐物似的，苦涩又恶心。被关押起来，有可能是永远的，还不是被另一个春野樱，而是那个快死的，可悲的老头——

“你得杀了我们。”里人格意识到，因为愤怒几乎无法呼吸。她用力甩头，尝试把这句话说清楚。

她太过沉浸于自己的愤怒以至于都没注意到男人的反应（也许，她会承认自己压根没想到男人会这么反应。）

卡卡西的躯体突然开始暴戾地动作，但却不是她话语所要求的那种。他将她砸在一块巨石上，里人格在他的掌控下扭动着，震惊无比。

他好像在……桎梏她的动作。

“不可能。”男人的声音坚硬无比。

“你的意见无足轻重，”里人格咬紧下巴说道，发音有些模糊。

她看向男人的身后，假想着自己的愤怒能够把那个老头烧成什么样：“我们没法接受那种结果。”

她一把推开他。

“我们的目标如此一致还是很罕见的事，”里人格抬起头说到：“不该她的原因大概和我不太一样。我？我这辈子都被她关在身体里，但我拒绝被团藏控制。你必须这么做，要不然我和她都得被团藏控制一辈子。”

至少该像个武士一样光荣的死去，她自我厌恶的想到。

男人也站了起来，身形有些摇晃。“不行。”他坚持着。

里人格抑制住自己的尖声吼叫，她没有想过会遇见这种事，她也不想说服什么人。

“一个脆弱可悲的蛆虫，”她控诉到，瞪大双眼：“你准备这么定义自己吗？”

男人似乎没听见她的话。

在她脑子里的重压让她的双手开始颤抖，她快要压制不住了。真绝望，里人格怒吼着：“懦夫，你他妈的责任感去哪了？”

卡卡西的身形化作虚影，然后再次出现在她身前几寸。他低头看着她，眼里好像怀有憎恨。

“别说了。”男人要求到，他的双手被雷电点亮，里人格看着那些电流汇聚成长矛状，她强制自己的肌肉不要动作，压制住想要后退的本能。

所以，他还是会杀了她，里人格想到。

她眯起眼睛。干嘛这么心口不一？他只是做了她要求的事罢了。

真可悲。

里人格嗤笑着，将头发甩至身后。男人的手以稳定的速度向她刺来，注意全部集中在她身上。她确实想要看向别处，但最终她的双眼还是盯着男人指尖的电流。

“等等，”她焦急地吼出。

那只手停住了。

里人格眼神闪烁，她不是故意说这句话的，但这个诡异的想法突然闯进了她的脑子里，所以她不假思索地开口。另一个春野樱在她看来完全不可理喻，在很多方面都是，而最让她困扰的——如果她真的有机会想要搞明白的一点就是——

她绷起肩膀。

（樱动了。）

他们的嘴唇撞在了一起，她发出一声诡异的嘶吼，而男人一动不动。这个吻带着痛感，樱的牙齿咬住自己的唇内，而男人整个人燃烧起来。

里人格往后撤去，皱着眉头，她不知道这会……这么疼。

拷贝忍者盯着她，他的表情完全变了。

“只是想知道你是怎么让她为你这么痴迷的。”她冲着身侧尖刻地说。

男人转开了脸，下巴绷紧。过了一会儿他说：“忍住了。”

里人格嘲弄着：“我在死亡面前都能笑出声来——”

男人的手插进了她的肩膀。

而她开始尖叫。

并不是因为这很痛——这和她被谋杀时该承受的疼痛完全匹配，而是因为这个白痴没有瞄准她的心脏。

世界再次陷入黑暗。

这感觉……就像在梦里。

这是她做过最好的梦，没有那些让人担忧的面孔，没有血，也没有尖叫，只有一片无尽的黑暗湖泊。

樱在里面遨游着。

她一直漂浮着，没有恐惧，这儿除了她以外，什么都没有。

这就是睡眠该有的模样吗？

她往前游着，直至游进一片光亮里。

樱猛地睁开眼，大脑意识到面前的场景时立刻往后退了一步。

一双惨白的绿色眼睛发着恶意的光芒，正在看着她。淡粉色的头发从肩头落下就像没被打理过的野生藤曼。这个东西——这不是人，毫无疑问——没有眉毛。它的牙齿和樱见过任何人类的牙齿都完全不同，是锯齿状的，十分尖锐，就像鲨鱼一样。

这是她的里人格。

樱的手在身侧捏起，她只抓住了虚空。

里人格的身体随着她运动，准备好了攻击。

“这可没有武器，”那个声音说道，语调比樱的更高一些。“也没有查克拉。我们只能赤手空拳的作战。”里人格扯出一个可怕的笑容，是明晃晃的挑战。

“你做了什么？”樱厌恶地问道：“为什么我能看见你?”

“你没发现，在你睡着的时候，我们迎来了一位新室友吗？”那个声音嘲弄到：“你这个懒惰的贱人。”

室友？樱转过身，随着里人格的视线看去。这个无穷无尽的空间只能是她的脑海，樱拼凑出真相。这不像是幻术，她转向另一个方向。

她的嘴唇因为恐惧而张开。

一个巨大的身影笼罩在她们之上，她的视线扫过这个人干瘪的五官。

模糊的记忆回归。团藏控制了乌鸦，所以他可以控制止水的另一只眼睛，而团藏借此控制了她。

这是她想象的还是这个巨人真的又在变大——

“那老头力量还在增长，”那个声音提醒她。

“你看起来对此毫无办法，”樱控诉到。

里人格看起来出奇地诡异：“我才到这儿，我还以为我们都死了。至少我不像你一样睡着了吧。”

尽管情况如此，她还是转头看向里人格。这是她一直知道与自己共存的一部分，但直面它——又是完全另一回事了。里人格看起来丝毫不介意自己奇异的外形，事实上，每次樱看向它，它都洋洋自得自己得到了她的注意力。

樱又将视线转回到这个巨大的人形。

“我们曾经把井野推了出去。”她呢喃着。

“这人的四肢看起来……很难嚼，而那个金发女孩的可嫩了。”那个声音用精明的观察力解释道。

“我知道你想说什么了。”这个团藏模样的巨人可比金发的少女难搞得多。

不论如何，樱还是朝那个东西走去，里人格跟在她身后，咬牙喘息着。

巨人转头看向他们。团藏——或者是他在樱脑子里尝试掌控她的某种映射——微笑着审视她。

“你总在这些诡异的时刻带给我惊喜。”团长说着，声音在空间里轰隆作响。“我没想到你会醒过来。”

樱仰视着他，扭了扭脖子。她该怎么杀了这玩意儿？

她捏紧拳头，查克拉依旧在拳里涌现。

“把他的头拧下来吧，”里人格提议道，咯咯地笑着：“砰！就像拧开瓶盖一样。”

巨人的头转向樱身旁的生物：“我告诉过你，你们在一起的时候会变得更强大。”他笑着：“我可没撒谎。真遗憾你从不听我的指导。”

“现在说这些也毫无意义。”樱面不改色地回复。

“你们达成同盟了，真好。但是不是该试一试，你们的盟约有多脆弱？”

团长退了一步，低头看向她们——眼睛都有她们整个人这么大——罩在她们的身上。

“这感觉就像他是跪下来帮我们的，”里人格高兴得吸了口气：“拧，砰。”

“你长了一张嘴，”团藏观察到：“尽管你的……主人，如此限制你。”

“主人”这个词打开了隐蔽的开关，如果樱没有预想到的话，她也许会因惊诧而畏缩。里人格突然十分愤怒，肌肉动作着：“我不会被约束!”

高调尖声的吼叫让樱手臂上的汗毛竖起。她担忧地甩了甩四肢。

团藏缓慢地看向她：“但她不就是这么做的吗？”

里人格眯着眼抬起头，樱看着疑惑渗进它的怒火中。

“就我看到的而言，她从不放你出来，“那个巨人继续说道，声音沉重。

“她把你压制了好多年，你活过一年吗？两年呢？“

“别听他的，“樱嗤笑道：”他只是想控制我们——“

而里人格慢慢挺直了脊背。

“哦，她能分清谎言，“团藏注视着里人格：”她比你想得可要聪明太多了，樱。在有些方面，也许她比你还聪明。“

樱不可置信地瞪大眼睛。他是真的——真的想讨好里人格吗？

“我可不是不讲道理的人，“男人说道，头转向一旁：”报个价吧。“

“你在开玩笑吧，“樱吸进一口气，头转向里人格，她的声音冷了下来：“你不可能是认真的吧。”

但里人格的表情一变，她的眼睛变亮了一些。

“很好，”它突然说，笑着：“五五分。”

樱张开嘴，脸上充满愤怒。

“给我一半的掌控权，老头，”里人格详细地解释道，门牙摩擦着：“我们就成交。”


End file.
